Et si
by Thalimnie
Summary: Un personnage de FF8 était une fille ? A quel point un changement infime d'un chromosome Y en X peut avoir des conséquences à l'échelle d'une personne, des gens qui l'entourent et même au-delà ? AU. Genderbending. Spoilers sur tout le jeu. Fic version 2.0.
1. prologue

**Pseudo **: Nied ( Seifer : malheureusement pour moi)

**Genre** : romance (en espérant ne pas trop sombrer dans la mièvrerie) aventure, fantastique (plutôt normal pour un FF ) et un peu d'humour (ou du moins je l'espère.)

**Disclamer** : A Square Enix, malgré toutes mes tentatives de corruption et mes demandes au Père Noël. Pas n'a moi. :pleurniche: 

Alors, les fans de la première heure remarqueront que j'ai réécrit en profondeur les 6 premiers chapitres de ma fic et mon prologue. Les autres chapitres auront subi des modifications très mineures, quelques changements dans des conversations ou détails de l'histoire. Je liste les grands changements :  
- beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'attention portée à la psychologie des personnages et leur relation (comprendre : vous allez en bouffer, du dialogue !)  
- exit le rêve sur lequel commençait la fic (pour tout dire, c'était Ellone qui était sensée lui parler, mais chut, c'était une mauvaise idée)  
- exit les toutous de Drace, je les ai supprimé, ils m'emmerdaient plus qu'ils m'aidaient. Du coup, oubliez le coup des lettres et des menaces dans les premiers chapitres, exit aussi.  
- Seifer se retrouve avec un caractère encore plus de merde. Squall est devenu encore plus chiant. J'ai approfondit les caractères des autres. Linoa devient moins cruche. (xD). Shu reste une pétasse. (re xD). Quistis et Seifer, ça ne colle vraiment pas.  
- Euh... Je me souviens plus du reste. (Seifer : hé bah bravo !)

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente de réveil retentit dans une petite salle et une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Le malheureux réveil, après des années de bons et loyaux services, ne reçut pour récompense qu'un violent coup de poing sur son bouton.

« La ferme, foutu réveil, instrument du diable. »

La jeune fille dans le lit s'assit en tailleur et s'étira de toute sa longueur. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle était encore fatiguée. Elle se pencha en arrière et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux. Aujourd'hui était l'examen écrit des Seeds. Beaucoup de gens de sa classe flippaient mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était toujours dans le top 3 de sa classe depuis des années, l'écrit n'était qu'une formalité. Quand elle se rendit compte de son laisser-aller, elle eut un sourire sardonique qu'elle perdit vite en voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Elle se leva d'un bond et faillit tomber par terre, les jambes emprisonnées dans ses draps. Elle ronchonna avant de donner de grands coups de pieds pour libérer ses jambes du piège.

« D'abord, je manque de me rendormir et d'être en retard puis j'arrive à me casser la figure de manière stupide en me levant. Complètement stupide. Méchante journée. »

Elle attrapa son pantalon militaire et son gilet qui trainait par terre, ouvrit la porte de son placard à la volée pour récupérer tee-shirt et sous-vêtements avant de se précipiter sous la douche. L'eau qui jaillit du pommeau était gelée et la jeune fille sursauta. Vive la plomberie de la BGU, c'était super agréable. L'eau se réchauffa petit à petit et elle se savonna avant de se rincer. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette sans se soucier des petites flaques d'eau qu'elle laissait au sol, elle sécherait vite.

Elle attrapa avec un air mauvais la large bande qu'elle enroula autour de sa poitrine pour maintenir ses seins en place. Le geste, effectué depuis des années, était devenue une habitude. Elle n'aimait pas ça, comme aucune des filles de la BGU, mais c'était encore le moyen le plus pratique pour ne pas être gênée par sa poitrine. Elle enfila son tee-shirt puis son gilet avant de boucler le ceinturon de son arme autour de sa taille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son trench-coat qui l'attendait sagement sur une chaise avant de le dédaigner. Ce mois de mai était chaud, il faisait bon partout, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un manteau, même si ce-dit manteau était presque une marque de fabrique chez elle, comme sa gunblade.

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle vit son reflet dans la fenêtre. Elle eut un sourire sauvage. Une jeune femme avec le même sourire lui fit face. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'inspiration militaire peu féminine, un gilet sans manche de cuir épais avec de lourdes bottes. Un regard vert un peu hautain, une nez droit et un visage qui semblait tout droit sortie d'une statue grecque classique, une chevelure dorée qui lui tombait aux épaules et semblait formé une auréole autour de sa tête.

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour Seifer Almassy.

(Hyne, ayez pitié de ses ennemis.)

* * *

Note de l'auteur en fin de chapitre : Alors, combien d'entre vous ont cru au début que je parlais de Squall ?  
C'est vrai que c'est plutôt à ça qu'on pense, mais je trouve qu'avec un Seifer féminin, c'est plus original et plus drôle.

Seifer : t'étais franchement obligée ?

Mais oui, mon chou.

Squall, Irvine et Zell : Bouhahahaha, mon chou...

Seifer : J'vous hais tous. / Nied : Y a que moi qui est le droit de me moquer de Seifer. (poursuit les trois autres avec un ours-zombie en peluche - et en décomposition. )

Seifer (regarde les trois autres fuirent devant la gogole) : Reviews ?


	2. chapitre 1, première journée

**Première journée**

Seifer sortit de la salle d'examen d'un air renfrogné. Elle marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs, pressée d'aller se défouler en cognant des monstres dans la Serre de Combat. Elle grommela en donnant un coup dans le mur et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Elle se fichait d'avoir bien réussi l'examen – sérieux, comment des gens arrivaient à le louper ? Il était juste super facile – mais un des professeurs venait juste de lui signaler qu'elle allait avoir une colocataire, une élève transférée de Trabia juste avant l'épreuve sur le terrain et qu'elle arrivait d'ici trois jours. Oui, il était désolé, on avait totalement oublié de la prévenir plus tôt, avec tous les problèmes d'organisation que posait l'examen Seed, ils étaient tous débordés. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de leurs excuses, elle ne voulait pas d'une colocataire. La dernière qu'elle avait eu, il y a deux ans, pensait plus à se repoudrer le nez qu'à étudier sérieusement. Elle avait été gravement blessée juste avant la fin de l'année par un monstre furieux dans la Serre Seifer n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider et était arrivée trop tard. La fille avait une cicatrice à vie qui lui traversait une joue. Elle n'était pas revenue à la rentrée. Dommage, Seifer s'entendait malgré tout plutôt bien avec elle, du moins quand cette dernière ne tentait pas de la forcer à se maquiller ou autre chose du genre. Ce mauvais souvenir raviva l'agacement de la jeune fille qui jeta un regard noir au garçon qui l'approchait. Mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement contre elle en ce bas-monde ?

Bon, il fallait le reconnaitre, ce mec était beau. Mais c'était bien tout ce que Seifer lui accordait. Watt Storm n'était qu'un abruti fini et un incapable. A se demander comment il arrivait à manier un pistolet sans se tirer une balle dans le pied. Qu'on lui donne une corde, qu'elle se pende… Ou qu'elle l'étrangle avec, meilleure option. Il se posta devant elle et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Seifer retint son envie de vomir.

« Salut Seifer. Tu es libre ?  
– Non.  
– Quel dommage. On peut toujours se retrouver ce soir dans un bar pour fêter la fin des examens, tu en penses quoi ? »

S'il voulait la draguer, il était mal parti. Seifer savait qu'un groupe de garçons avaient parié qu'ils réussiraient à sortir avec elle. Malheureusement pour eux, Seifer était au courant du pari et de qui y participaient. Inutile de dire que les garçons qui avaient essayé avaient tous regretté après coup leur stupidité. Bien fait pour eux, elle n'était pas un trophée quelconque. Et Dragueur Nul avait loupé le deuxième avertissement.

« Je pense que je ne sors pas avec les attardés mentaux. Crois-moi, ton pari avec tes potes, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Et si tu me reparles encore une fois avec ce ton aussi imbécile, tu te retrouveras à ramasser tes dents. Maintenant, dégage. »

Elle s'apprêtait à dépasser le gars lorsqu'elle entendit un « Salope ! » bien distinct. Alors là, il l'avait vraiment cherché. Elle lui mit son poing dans la figure et eut un sourire de satisfaction en l'entendant crier de douleur et en le voyant tomber à la renverse. Plusieurs applaudissements et des éclats de rire retentirent. Dragueur Nul devrait maintenant se soucier de sa réputation. Se faire mettre à terre par une fille devant la moitié des élèves, ça avait tendance à écorcher son renom. Et son égo. La preuve, Dragueur Nul s'était relevé avec l'intention de lui en coller une. Comme s'il allait y arriver, le pauvre. Elle avait presque pitié de lui. Elle se décala et lui fit un croche-pied. Enfantin mais efficace. Et surtout très humiliant pour l'autre. Il s'étala de tout son long.

« Je t'avais dit de dégager avant de te retrouver à ramasser tes dents. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Dommage pour toi, en plus de n'avoir aucun talent pour draguer les filles, on dirait aussi que tu n'as pas de cerveau. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta vie future.  
– Sale garce !  
– Un conseil : insulter les filles n'aide pas pour tirer son coup. »

Seifer regarda le garçon se tordre à ses pieds. C'était mal de frapper un homme à terre. Mais il l'avait insulté. Et c'était un sale con. Elle lui envoya donc son pied à la figure. En tout cas, sa prédiction s'était révélée juste : il devrait maintenant ramasser plusieurs de ses dents. Par contre, elle n'allait pas échapper au sermon d'un professeur qui accourait à toute vitesse. Elle l'écouta passivement, laissant les mots entrer par une oreille et ressortir par l'autre. De toute façon, la moitié de la BGU pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait attaqué ce type qu'après qu'il l'a insulté. Ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse mais son geste était plus compréhensible. Surtout que la direction de la BGU ne plaisantait pas avec tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à du harcèlement sexuel. Bon, comme elle avait mis KO le gars, il s'en tirerait avec juste un blâme et un passage à l'infirmerie. Et elle aurait dû recevoir une retenue mais comme les professeurs savaient qu'elle s'en fichait et que ça leur faisait du travail en plus, ils la laissèrent repartir. Mais elle devrait avoir honte d'utiliser ainsi la violence.

Seifer, une fois les professeurs partis, haussa les épaules. Ne pas utiliser la force ou la violence de la part de gens qui éduquaient des gosses pour qu'ils soient des machines de guerre, c'était relativement hypocrite. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir cogné Dragueur Nul, ça donnait en plus l'inspiration aux autres filles, celles qui n'osaient pas toujours dire non. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir donné du travail en plus à Kadowaki, elle en avait assez comme ça. Et elle était une des seules adultes ici que Seifer respectait.

La jeune fille soupira profondément, voilà, elle avait à nouveau les nerfs en boule, c'était malin. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se pinça l'arête du nez pour se détendre et se dirigea vers les jardins. Aller faire un tour dehors lui faisait toujours du bien quand elle était énervée ou qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. C'était encore mieux quand elle grimpait aux arbres mais ceux de la BGU étaient trop frêles pour supporter son poids. Sauf le vieux, celui qui était tout au fond des jardins. Seifer espérait beaucoup qu'il ne serait pas coupé même s'il était très vieux et que certaines personnes voulaient l'abattre pour en planter un plus jeune. Crétins finis. Seifer tapota affectueusement le tronc du vénérable arbre. Il en avait vu, lui, de ses crises de nerfs ou de ses peurs nocturnes. L'avantage d'un arbre, c'était qu'il ne vous coupait pas quand vous lui racontiez quelque chose et n'allait pas dire aux autres vos secrets.

Avec un petit sourire, Seifer se percha sur une branche solide et haute de l'arbre et se cala contre le tronc avant de commencer à rêvasser. Là-haut, elle avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait et que jamais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était grisant et réconfortant elle y serait bien restée le reste de la journée et même la nuit aussi mais de grosses gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Seifer leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant un juron entre ses dents serrés. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour lui pourrir sa journée ou quoi ? Si même le ciel s'y mettait, qu'était-elle, pauvre mortelle, pour y faire quelque chose ?

En se dépêchant de descendre, son pied glissa sur une branche mouillée. Surprise, Seifer voulut se rattraper mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent aucune prise. Son épaule gauche toucha le sol en premier puis sa tête. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la pelouse sous l'arbre. Seifer se releva péniblement en frottant son épaule douloureuse. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal mais rien de très méchant. Elle courut en direction des bâtiments pour éviter d'être complètement trempée.

Seifer remontait vivement un couloir lorsqu'un vertige la força à s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour le faire passer mais il empira. Sa tête était de plus en plus douloureuse et sa vision devint trouble. Seifer se frotta les yeux mais rien ne changea. Les points noirs se firent plus nombreux et ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle chuta en avant et se cogna Elle était en train de chuter en avant lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la rattraper et l'aider à s'asseoir dos au mur. Son cerveau lui semblait rempli de coton et elle commençait à paniquer. Et quand elle paniquait, il lui arrivait de faire de l'hyperventilation, comme en ce moment. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait l'impression atroce de suffoquer et de ne pas réussir à respirer. Une voix tranquille, grave lui enjoignit de se calmer et d'inspirer lentement. Un poids sur sa poitrine ralentissait ses respirations. La crise était en train de passer mais Seifer luttait toujours contre l'évanouissement. Une voix claire lui demandait comment elle allait. Puis Voix Claire et Voix Grave discutaient ensemble mais Seifer n'entendait que quelques mots à travers le bourdonnement qui lui bouchait les oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'écouter une radio mal réglée. Une main passa sur son front. Voix Claire annonça qu'elle avait dû se cogner la tête et que le fait de marcher vite avait provoqué un vertige. Voix Grave ne répondit pas. Voix Claire lui demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle allait.

« Vatfou, Qstis ! »

Au moins, elle arrivait à dire que Voix Claire était Quistis. Faisait chier, tiens. Son ouïe lui revenait peu à peu tout comme sa mémoire mais les mots s'emmêlaient quand elle voulait les prononcer. Bon, si elle essayait d'ouvrir un œil, maintenant ? Aïe, non, trop lumineux. Voix Grave lui dit de rester calme, qu'elle irait mieux dans quelques minutes, pourvu qu'elle reste tranquille. Voix Grave retourna discuter avec Quistis. La voix masculine paraissait maintenant plus énervée qu'inquiète. Elle était familière à Seifer, mais la jeune fille ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus, son cerveau continuait à répondre aux abonnés absents. Puis Quistis appela Voix Grave « Squall ». Seifer cligna des yeux comme un hibou. Squall ? Et ce fut comme si ces neurones se remettaient tous à fonctionner en même temps. Aïe, son crâne ! Squall ? Oh putain, pas lui. Qu'on ne lui dise pas que Leonheart l'avait vu dans un état aussi lamentable ! Tout mais pas lui ! Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever, surprenant les deux jeunes gens qui parurent soulagés par son réveil. Néanmoins, quand elle tenta de se remettre à marcher, elle chancela et Quistis dut l'attraper par le bras, peut-être un peu trop fort, pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Elle avait dit quoi juste avant ? Qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que cette journée soit la pire de l'année ? Elle devait reformuler : cette journée entrait définitivement dans le top cinq de ses pires journées depuis son arrivée à la BGU. Peut-être même dans son top trois. Surtout que ni Leonheart, ni Quistis ne semblait prêts à la laisser tranquille. La preuve.

« Squall, peux-tu m'aider à emmener Seifer à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait ? demanda la préceptrice d'un ton inquiet. Elle se sent encore mal.  
– C'est bon, ça va passer, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main, » tenta de râler Seifer mais elle était trop épuisée par sa crise pour être convaincante. Avant de faire la grimace lorsque Squall l'attrapa par son bras déjà endolori par sa chute un peu plus tôt. Non mais, ils allaient lui fiche la paix, à son bras ?  
« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans passer par l'infirmerie, gronda Quistis. Tu t'es évanouie, je te rappelle.  
– Merci, j'étais pas au courant.  
– Et Squall, peux-tu rester près d'elle au cas où elle s'effondre encore ?  
– C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre non plus, » ronchonna Seifer quand le brun s'approcha d'elle, mortifiée par son attitude de pucelle effarouchée. Manquer de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois comme ça, franchement...

Malgré le manque évident de bonne volonté de la part de Seifer (« non mais je peux marcher toute seule, pas la peine de me tenir ! »), ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie. Sortant de son bureau comme un diable de sa boîte, le docteur Kadowaki se posta devant eux avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'annoncer. Une immense partie des élèves pensaient que cette femme avait un sixième sens pour savoir quand arrivait un blessé. La partie plus prosaïque de l'université supposait juste qu'elle avait fait installer une alarme qui sonnait dans son bureau dès que quelqu'un entrait dans l'infirmerie. Les paris allaient bon train depuis plusieurs années maintenant. En tout cas, nul ne niait son inquiétude quasi-maternelle envers les blessés. Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle, Kadowaki fondit immédiatement sur Seifer, se renseignant sur son problème. Quand Quistis lui raconta l'évanouissement et la crise d'hyperventilation de la plus jeune au grand désappointement de cette dernière, le docteur indiqua à Seifer de s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche et de ne pas bouger avant qu'elle ne revienne. La blonde s'exécuta en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Squall se posta contre le mur et Quistis s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, couvant Seifer d'un regard inquiet. Les dents de cette dernière crissèrent. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Quistis joue la mère poule ou la grande sœur inquiète, cette gourdasse n'en avait plus le droit. Kadowaki revint juste avant que Seifer tance vertement l'autre blonde.

« Regarde-moi, Seifer, s'il te plait. »

En soupirant, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Kadowaki l'attrapa par le menton pour l'empêcher de se détourner et pointa un stylo lumineux dans ses yeux pour examiner ses pupilles. Elle parut rassurée par ce qu'elle vit mais lança quand même un sort de scan par sureté. Pas de commotion cérébrale à craindre. L'évanouissement était dû au coup que Seifer avait reçu à la tête en tombant de l'arbre, combiné avec sa marche juste après. Il aurait fallu qu'elle s'asseye un peu avant de venir. La crise d'hyperventilation, causée par la panique et bien que spectaculaire, n'était pas inquiétante. C'était fréquent à la BGU que des cadets un peu fragiles fassent des crises de panique ou d'hyperventilation. Ou les deux combinées. Seifer protesta. Elle n'était pas fragile. En effet, en effet, mais qu'elle reste assise et qu'elle ne tente pas de se lever, sinon Kadowaki allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit vraiment dans l'incapacité de quitter son lit.

« Bien Seifer, tu restes te reposer ici jusqu'au dîner et interdiction de râler. Ta pâleur m'inquiète un peu, je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur toi. Ensuite enlève-moi ton haut pour que je puisse examiner si tu n'as pas d'autres blessures. »

Le ton était si péremptoire que Seifer n'essaya même pas de se défiler. Elle grimaça lorsqu'en enlevant son gilet, une blessure à l'épaule se manifesta. Elle entendit Squall jurer à voix basse avant de se détourner. En effet elle ne s'était pas loupée dans sa chute, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, oh, et puis mieux valait l'épaule que la tête, tout compte fait. Elle avait maintenant un magnifique bleu sur l'épaule et le haut du bras… Avec des nuances pourpres, jaunâtres et même un peu vertes par endroits, pour un dégradé du plus bel effet. C'était malin, tiens. En plus, elle allait se faire hurler dessus par Fujin quand sa meilleure amie serait au courant, Seifer faisait parfaitement confiance à sa cadette pour lui faire comprendre par A+B combien son acte était stupide. Les lèvres pincées, Kadowaki passa délicatement de la pommade sur les hématomes avant d'envelopper la blessure dans de la gaze. Mais pourquoi ces imbéciles trouvaient le moyen de se blesser de manière idiote ?

« Voilà, c'est fini, mais tu auras sûrement mal pendant quelques jours, alors je te laisserai un tube de crème. Quant à toi, Squall, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
– J'ai juste aidé l'instructrice Trèpe à amener Seifer, répondit le jeune homme sans se retourner.  
– Un problème, Squall ? demanda Quistis un peu surprise par le comportement de son élève.  
– Je pense surtout qu'il est gêné de voir une fille en soutien-gorge, ricana Seifer. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude. C'est bon, Squally-boy, il faudra bien que tu passes par là un jour. Sauf si tu préfères les mecs… Ah mais attends, c'est une possibilité ça, vu que t'es jamais avec une fille !  
– Seifer, ça suffit ! » Ordonna leur instructrice.

Seifer haussa les épaules et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos pour toute réponse. Si Quistis pensait qu'elle pouvait lui donner des ordres comme ça, elle pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Seifer se fichait totalement de son opinion. C'était trop tard maintenant pour arrondir les angles. Elle entendit le bruit des pas de Quistis décroitre et la porte se refermer derrière la professeur. Bon débarras, pensa-t-elle. Squall soupira intérieurement lorsque Kadowaki se tourna vers lui. Que lui voulait le docteur ?

« Tu veux rester avec Seifer ? »

Mais pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'il aimait passer du temps avec cette fille chiante, bruyante et impossible à vivre ? C'était toujours elle qui venait le chercher, pas l'inverse. De son côté, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Même si la voir dans cet état lui faisait bizarre. C'était juste tellement peu elle ! Il se reprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de Seifer, elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation à Kadowaki, tapota rapidement l'épaule de Seifer en lui disant de se remettre vite (ça aurait fait bizarre qu'il parte comme ça. Et puis, c'était sa partenaire d'entraînement quand même) et quitta plutôt précipitamment la pièce. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il n'arrivait juste pas à s'en souvenir pour le moment.

Seifer le regarda partir, les yeux mi-clos. Elle n'aimait pas ce pincement au cœur. Il était dû à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, entre son malaise et sa crise d'hyperventilation. Mais Leonheart était parti. Et elle sentait encore sa main sur son épaule. Elle était si fatiguée.

Kadowaki sourit en remontant les couvertures sur la jeune fille endormie.


	3. chapitre 2, au matin de l'épreuve

**disclamer** : toujours pas n'a moi.

**remerciements** : merci à Kaname-chan, ta review m'a fait énormement plaisir. Je suis tout émue, c'est ma première fanfic, et tu es la première fille à me laisser un commentaire, en plus si gentil et si encourageant. ;)  
Voici la suite que tu attendais tant.

**note spéciale de l'auteur qui raconte sa vie** : Pour ma réécriture, je suis passé d'un chapitre d'environ 3500 mots à plus de 6500... Sans ajouter plus de scènes.

* * *

**Au matin de l'épreuve**

Le jeudi suivant, Seifer se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. La date de l'épreuve sur le terrain approchait et elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le fiasco de l'année dernière ne se reproduise pas. Rien que d'y penser suffisait à mettre ses nerfs à vif.

Elle marchait dans le couloir à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis quand elle se dit qu'elle était en train d'oublier quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ah oui, merde, sa colocataire. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Bah, la chambrette à côté de la sienne était vide, elle n'avait rien entreposé dedans, contrairement à la majorité des gens. L'autre n'avait qu'à faire le ménage pour enlever la poussière, Seifer n'allait pas faire la bonniche. Par contre, devoir partager la salle de bain était plus emmerdant, déjà qu'elle était toute petite. Seifer vérifia vite en pensée si elle avait besoin de ranger la pièce. Non, à part sa brosse à dent près de l'évier ou d'autres trucs du genre, ses affaires attendaient soigneusement (ou presque) dans le placard. Bon, ça, c'était fait, elle pouvait passer à autre chose.

La semaine entre le test écrit et l'examen sur le terrain était presque libre, il n'y avait plus que quelques cours où les professeurs faisaient les résumés de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans l'année pour les préparer à l'examen écrit et Seifer n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de temps pour elle. Résultat, depuis deux jours, elle s'ennuyait. Surtout que Fujin et Raijin, dans la classe en dessous, ne tentaient pas de passer le concours Seed et était en pleine épreuve pour valider leur année. Quand ils n'étaient pas dans la salle en train de plancher sur un sujet, ils restaient le plus souvent étudier dans la bibliothèque ou dans leurs chambres. Seifer leur donnait un coup de main parfois, surtout à Raijin afin que Fujin puisse réviser tranquillement de son côté, mais la plus âgée restait le plus souvent toute seule. Du coup, elle ne pouvait pas les déranger pour le moment. Elle verrait ce soir s'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Encore que… Leurs examens finissaient dans deux jours. Elle avait failli l'oublier, c'était malin, ça. Quelle piètre amie elle faisait. Et l'anniversaire de Fujin était dans moins d'un mois, il fallait qu'elle achète un cadeau. Elle ne pouvait même pas profiter de sa journée de libre pour le faire, il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Et puis, Balamb ne vendait rien d'original et c'était quand même les dix-huit ans de Fujin. Elle devrait probablement aller à Deling City, mais c'était très loin. Et puis, elle devait demander à Raijin s'il avait une idée de ce qui ferait plaisir à leur amie. Puisque parler à Fujin et à Raijin ou faire les boutiques n'étaient pas possibles pour le moment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ?

En tout cas, elle avait maintenant besoin de se défouler. Elle allait trouver Leonheart et l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et accepte un petit duel.

Son portable bipa. Numéro inconnu. _« Cours fini à six heures.»_ Vu la syntaxe, Fujin à coup sûr. Seifer fronça les sourcils. Elle devrait lui rappeler d'arrêter de masquer son numéro, c'était agaçant au bout d'un moment. Mais voir ses deux amis après une semaine d'examen la détendrait.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le deuxième gunbladiste, elle avait juste eu à suivre la piste de ses groupies. Pauvres filles, ça devait être dur de vivre sans cerveau. Leonheart avait presque eu l'air soulagé de la voir. Les quatre groupies beaucoup moins. Seifer ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. La fille qu'elle avait envoyée à l'infirmerie, le mois dernier, avec un poignet foulé l'avait cherché, c'était elle qui avait attaqué la première, à moitié hystérique, avec ses « Arrête d'accaparer Squall, pétasse ! ». Aucune pitié pour les gourdasses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Almassy ? l'agressa presque une des filles, une avec des longs cheveux d'un rose pâle que Seifer trouva très laid et un air hautain.  
– Relax… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? demanda Seifer en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et pour répondre à ta question, je viens juste parler à Leonheart.  
– C'est Juliana ! Tu devrais le savoir, j'ai été élue la fille la plus populaire de l'année.  
– Fascinant.  
– Exactement. » Seifer haussa les sourcils en direction de Squall. Cette fille était encore plus stupide que ce qu'elle croyait. Enfin, tout le monde ne pouvait pas comprendre l'ironie. Le pauvre garçon semblait avoir envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour disparaître. « Et Squall ne veut pas te parler, il a autre chose à faire.  
– Comme discuter avec toi, je suppose ?  
– Exactement. Nous parlions de l'examen Seed. Nous avons tous deux passé l'épreuve écrite. J'espère être dans son équipe, ensemble nous réussirons sans problème.  
– Impressionnant, fit Seifer d'un ton pas impressionné du tout. Mais Leonheart est suffisamment grand pour décider tout seul à qui il a envie de parler. Alors, Squally-boy ?  
– Mais bien sûr qu'il veut rester avec nous. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, je ne t'y autorise pas !  
– Marrant mais je pense pouvoir te dire que je me contrefous totalement d'avoir ton autorisation. Sérieux, meuf, t'as juste l'air totalement stupide quand tu dis des choses du genre.  
– Pour qui te prends-tu ? fulmina Juliana. Tu n'es rien !  
– Juliana, ça suffit. » Squall était clairement énervé. « Tu n'as pas à parler à Almassy comme ça et tu n'as pas à décider pour moi de ce que je veux faire.  
– Mais je croyais…  
– Tu croyais mal. Viens, Almassy. »

Avec un petit signe moqueur de la main en direction du groupe de filles désappointées, Seifer suivit Squall dans les couloirs. Le garçon marchait d'un pas rapide, de toute évidence pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et ses fans. La vue des jardins magnifiquement entretenus de la BGU le calma un peu et il ralentit l'allure. Seifer se porta à ses côtés.

« Pauvre fille. C'est de naissance ou c'est un accident ?  
– A propos de quoi ?  
– Son manque de cerveau. » Seifer et Squall échangèrent un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es dure.  
– Non, juste réaliste. Cette fille en tenait vraiment une couche. Tes groupies sont de plus en plus connes, je me demande ce que ça signifie par rapport à tes facultés.  
– N'importe quoi.  
– C'est parce que tu imites trop souvent le légume, déclara Seifer d'un ton docte. Elles pensent alors qu'il faut qu'elles aient l'air d'avoir encore moins de cervelle pour te plaire. » Squall, agacé, fit mine de partir. « Si tu vas loin de moi, elles vont revenir. » Il s'arrêta net.

« Je te hais.  
– Mais oui mon beau. En tout cas, reconnais que je t'ai sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. Ce qui mérite récompense, tu ne crois pas ? » Il lui envoya un regard méfiant. « Relax, je parle juste d'une séance d'entraînement.  
– Tch. »

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour en direction de la Serre. Seifer le suivit avec un léger pincement désagréable au niveau de la poitrine, malgré sa petite victoire. Cette sensation était de plus courante quand elle pensait à Leonheart ou quand elle le voyait. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. En plus, ces derniers mois, les relations entre eux étaient devenues beaucoup plus tendues, leurs discussions dégénéraient souvent en disputes et les entraînements étaient de plus en violents et dangereux. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les événements lui échappaient à chaque fois. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, Leonheart non plus n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qu'il se passait. Malgré tout, Seifer s'autorisa un petit sourire. Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, le combat serait incroyablement animé, avec une véritable montée d'adrénaline. C'étaient ses duels préférés. Sur un champ de bataille, l'ennemi ne ferait aucun cadeau. Et Seifer se sentait vivre quand elle se battait en y mettant tout son être. Elle ignora le mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que ce duel était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait pas dû, son instinct se trompait rarement.

L'entraînement dégénéra complètement, sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à calmer les choses. Les lames chantaient une chanson guerrière en se heurtant les unes aux autres. Estoc, parade, frappe, esquive, contre-attaque, sans jamais se lasser. Un coup plus violent et plus vicieux que les autres mit Seifer à terre. Folle de rage, elle se redressa d'un bond, lança un sort de feu mineur sur son adversaire et se précipita vers lui. Hypérion décrit un arc de cercle et Squall, à moitié sonné par la magie, n'eut pas le temps de se reculer suffisamment. La pointe de l'arme toucha sa figure et lui ouvrit le front. La douleur réveilla complètement Squall, qui cria de rage. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et il se précipita sur Seifer, la blessant à son tour au visage. La jeune fille eut l'impression que sa tête éclatait en deux. Elle perdit conscience avant même d'heurter le sol.

Quand Seifer reprit ses esprits, Squall gisait toujours inconscient au sol et sa blessure saignait toujours. La jeune fille passa sa main sur son propre visage et la ramena couverte de terre et de sang à demi-coagulé. La douleur sur son front se réveilla. Elle attrapa la potion qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle quand elle allait en Serre de Combat, suivant pour une fois une recommandation d'un professeur. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle comprenait parfaitement la nécessité d'avoir de quoi se soigner dans un endroit infesté de monstres. Serrant les dents, parce que les mouvements accentuaient la douleur, elle déboucha la bouteille et s'en versa la presque totalité sur la blessure avant de boire les deux gorgées restantes. Elle hoqueta. Ça brûlait ! Toute sa tête était en feu ! Sa gorge la piquait terriblement alors que le liquide guérisseur libérait sa magie. Seifer se roula en boule et mordit sa main en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle avait un goût désagréable de sang dans la bouche. Après plusieurs minutes bien trop longues, elle se releva lentement. La douleur était moins présente, plus sourde. Elle chancela. Après une telle blessure, il était normal que son sens de l'équilibre soit perturbé. Elle fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber juste à côté de Squall, qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Elle lui donna quelques claques mais le garçon restait inconscient.

« Allez, Leonheart, fais pas chier, réveille-toi, espèce de boulet. »

Elle fouilla dans le petit sac que Squall avait attaché à une de ses ceintures (pourquoi il en avait autant, de ceintures ? Surtout qu'elles ne servaient à rien, Seifer avait vérifié, Leonheart n'utilisait qu'une seule ceinture, la même, pour accrocher le fourreau de son arme et sa pochette) et en tira une potion. Elle versa le contenu de la fiole sur la blessure et observa les chairs se réunirent sous l'effet du liquide magique dont émanait une lueur bleuâtre. C'était assez répugnant comme spectacle. Mais elle devait s'assurer que le processus de guérison s'opérait correctement. Enfin la blessure cicatrisa. Tout s'était bien passé, alors pourquoi Leonheart ne se réveillait pas ? Seifer passa une main dans ses cheveux, sans se soucier du sang et de la terre qui les maculaient. Elle faisait quoi maintenant ? Leonheart était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment, un boulet. Seifer soupira. Elle était bonne pour amener toute seule Squall à l'infirmerie. A cette heure, tous les élèves devaient assister à une conférence donnée par le proviseur, pour rappeler les valeurs du Seed et tout le bataclan. Seifer sautait toujours ces séances. Squall n'y allait pas non plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Probablement parce qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de monde. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Mais la quasi-totalité des élèves et des professeurs allaient écouter le vieux Kramer. Vous parliez d'un fanatisme. En inspirant profondément, Seifer attrapa un des bras de Squall et le passa autour de son cou pour redresser le garçon. Elle enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille du brun et le traîna péniblement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans croiser personne. Il faisait son poids, l'animal. Voir le hall aussi désert en plein jour faisait presque peur. Seifer soutenait Squall, qui avait à moitié repris conscience pendant le trajet, dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie lorsque Kadowaki arriva. Seifer eut un pauvre sourire soulagé quand le docteur attrapa l'autre bras de Squall pour l'aider à l'amener jusqu'à un lit. Leonheart était à nouveau inconscient. Une fois le brun correctement allongé, Kadowaki se tourna vers Seifer, l'air furieuse. La jeune fille fit la moue et attendit la fin du sermon. Au moins, l'infirmière reconnaissait que Leonheart était autant responsable qu'elle de la situation, au vue de la blessure qui marquait leurs fronts à tous deux. Mais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à de la compassion. Ça remonterait à leur professeur, à eux de se débrouiller avec lui. Seifer réfléchit rapidement. Ça allait, le professeur responsable d'eux était Quistis, elle aimait trop Leonheart pour lui attirer consciemment des ennuis en portant cet incident dans son dossier. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas punir Seifer sans devoir punir Squall aussi, la jeune fille s'en tirerait avec une simple remontrance. Qu'elle n'écouterait pas une fois de plus. Trèpe était si facile à prédire. Et Kadowaki ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, penchée sur Leonheart et sa blessure à la tête (pas qui lui reste beaucoup à perdre au niveau neurones). Seifer tira une chaise, s'assit et observa tranquillement le docteur finir de nettoyer la plaie, la désinfecter et enrouler la tête du garçon dans de la gaze. Kadowaki se redressa.

« Il n'a rien de grave, il va se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. Il en gardera une cicatrice, tout comme toi. Peut-être que ça vous apprendra à ne plus faire les malins. »

Seifer haussa les épaules, elle doutait franchement qu'ils arrêtent de se battre simplement à cause d'une cicatrice. Elle sursauta quand un contact sur sa blessure réveilla la douleur. C'était malin, tiens.

« Ne bouge pas, je nettoie ta plaie. Tu as utilisé une potion, c'est ça ? Bien, la blessure s'est correctement refermée. Inutile de mettre un pansement mais ne tripote pas ta plaie. Tu as mangé ce midi ? » Seifer fit un signe de tête pour dire non. « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » Kadowaki se pencha pour prendre un sandwich emballé sous vide dans un tiroir. « Mange ça. Inutile que tu fasses en plus une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

Seifer acquiesça en hochant la tête et quitta l'infirmerie, rassurée sur l'état de Squall qui s'en tirerait sans rien de plus qu'une cicatrice. Crétin de Leonheart, il l'avait inquiété en ne se réveillant pas. Quel pas doué, vraiment !

Seifer traversa rapidement l'université en direction des dortoirs, reconnaissante que la BGU soit presque vide. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter par des gens pour qu'ils lui parlent de sa blessure, surtout qu'après vérification, elle avait de nombreuses tâches de sang sur les bras et son tee-shirt. Où était son trench-coat gris ? Après un temps de réflexion, Seifer se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris ce matin parce qu'il faisait trop chaud et qu'elle avait préféré mettre un simple tee-shirt à manches longues. Et vu comme sa peau tirait, elle avait aussi du sang en train de sécher sur le visage. Et dans les cheveux. Elle arriva dans l'espèce de minuscule salon (deux fauteuils et une petite table basse qui se battaient en duel dans une pièce de quelques mètres carrés) qui donnaient sur les deux chambres et la salle de bain quand la porte de la seconde chambre s'ouvrit. Une petite brunette surexcitée en sortit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'état de Seifer et se précipita vers elle en sautillant et en piaillant. Seifer ferma les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce que l'autre disait. Rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu peux parler moins vite et moins aigu ? C'est incompréhensible, ce que tu dis.  
– Oh, je suis désolée ! s'exclama la brune avec l'air de vouloir disparaître. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais blessée et si tu avais besoin d'aide.  
– Non, ça ira, je peux me débrouiller, je suis déjà passée à l'infirmerie. »

Seifer entra dans la salle de bain en soupirant. C'était vraiment obligé que ce soit maintenant qu'elle rencontre sa nouvelle colocataire, avec du sang un peu partout ? Mauvais timing, elle ne voyait pas comment faire pire. Elle ouvrit les robinets et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour enlever les dernières tâches de sang. Il fallait qu'elle se lave les cheveux et tout le reste aussi. Et qu'elle mette ses vêtements au sale. Faisait chier. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain. Le salon était vide, la nouvelle avait regagné sa chambre. Tant mieux, Seifer ne se sentait pas en état de répondre à un interrogatoire maintenant. Elle récupéra dans sa propre chambre des habits propres. Son tee-shirt était irrécupérable, c'était dommage, elle l'aimait bien. La douche raviva un moment la douleur de la blessure, elle avait pourtant fait attention d'y toucher le moins possible quand elle s'était lavé les cheveux. S'enroulant dans une serviette longue, elle retourna dans le salon et sortit une poche de glace du petit frigo-réfrigérateur qui se trouvait dans un coin. Elle la colla sur son front. Ça faisait du bien, la douleur brûlante refluait.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda une voix inquiète derrière elle.  
– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Seifer. C'est juste que ça piquait à cause de l'eau chaude et du savon. »

Mais comment vouliez-vous qu'elle soit désagréable avec cette fille si l'autre se montrait aussi gentille ? C'était comme envoyer des coups de pied à un chiot ou un bébé chocobo, ça donnait mauvaise conscience. Seifer soupira une nouvelle fois en se changeant et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour examiner dans le miroir la balafre qui lui striait désormais le front. Foutu Leonheart, lui non plus ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse connaissance avec sa nouvelle colocataire. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à elle quand elle était rentrée, elle se souciait bien trop de sa blessure.

« Ah, tu as fini. Tu vas mieux ?  
– Oui, oui, c'est bon.  
– Woooooooow ! » Une tête brune qui lui rappelait quelque chose apparut dans le champ de vision de Seifer. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Tu as eu mal ? »

Seifer fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es ?  
– Selphie Tilmitt, pour te servir ! caqueta-t-elle joyeusement. Je suppose que tu es Seifer ? Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.  
– Ouais, enchantée aussi.  
– Tu t'es blessée comment ?  
– Je me suis fait ça à un duel à la gunblade.  
– Tu te bats à la gunblade ? C'est trop la classe ! Moi je me bats au nunchaku. C'est dur de manier une gunblade ? Comment ça marche ?  
– Elle se nomme Hypérion, la coupa Seifer, un peu perdue par le débit de paroles de Selphie.  
– Pardon ?  
– Ma gunblade s'appelle Hypérion et j'y tiens énormément.  
– Ouah, je ne savais pas que les armes pouvaient avoir un nom ! s'étonna Selphie. C'est courant ? C'est toi qui le lui as donné ?  
– Parfois, elles en ont un. Généralement des armes uniques, souvent anciennes. Non, ce nom lui a été donné par son précédent propriétaire. Je l'ai juste gardé.  
– Tu en sais des choses, dis donc ! Tu pourras me laisser manier Hypérion ? Dis oui, s'il te plait.  
– Non. » Devant l'air déçue de l'autre fille, Seifer soupira un peu. Mais qu'elle arrête avec ses yeux de chiot battu, ça la rendait mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je n'aime pas qu'on y touche, peu importe la personne. Même mes meilleurs amis n'ont pas le droit de la manier. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'un crétin lambda l'abîme en forçant.  
– Oh, je comprends. Je n'aimerai pas non plus laisser mon nunchaku à un inconnu. »

Selphie eut un petit rire. Devant l'air sceptique de Seifer, elle s'expliqua.

« Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'une fille brune à l'administration m'a dit que tu serais horrible avec moi parce que tu ne voulais pas de colocataire.  
– Je vois… Le jour où Shu obtiendra un cerveau, les chocobos auront des dents.  
– C'est pas très gentil, ça.  
– Je ne suis pas très gentille, répondit Seifer en haussant les épaules. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a vraiment pas de cerveau. »

Elle n'ajouta cependant pas que si la colocataire avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait très bien pu être désagréable avec elle pour que l'autre fille demande de changer de chambre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre. Mince, elle était à la bourre maintenant.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Selphie en la voyant se diriger vers la porte. Je pensais qu'on discuterait encore un peu ensemble. » Le ton de la jeune fille était clairement déçu.  
« Je dois voir des potes, pour une fois qu'ils font une pause dans leurs révisions…  
– D'accord. A toute à l'heure, alors.  
– Hm, hm ! »

Seifer s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Selphie, l'air pensif. Elle parut hésiter avant de poser sa question.

« Dis, tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu as passé ton enfance ? Je veux dire, avant d'arriver à la TGU ?  
– Non, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Pourquoi ? demanda la petite brune, un peu perplexe de l'intérêt soudain de Seifer.  
– Pour rien, ce n'est absolument pas important. Oublie. »

Seifer referma la porte derrière elle et quitta rapidement son dortoir, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle du comité disciplinaire, où l'attendait déjà Raijin et Fujin. Le grand black lui bondit d'ailleurs dessus à l'instant même où il vit sa blessure, l'inondant de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Perdue dans le flot de paroles, Seifer ne savait plus quoi répondre, jusqu'à ce que Fujin ne décide de reprendre les choses en main.

« Tais-toi, imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'empêches de parler ? » s'exclama la jeune albinos en lui explosant le tibia droit d'un coup de pied. Raijin geignit en sautillant sur une jambe et se massa le membre blessé.

« Mais Fuj', je me renseignai juste. »

Seifer eut un petit sourire en coin devant leur manège. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle attendait le moment où ses deux amis se mettraient (enfin !) ensemble. C'était évident que ça finirait bien par se produire. Seifer souriait devant le manège de ses deux amis. Ces deux-là étaient ses amis les plus chers, ceux à qui elle pouvait se permettre de tout dire, même les choses les plus douloureuses, même ses terreurs les plus secrètes. Ils étaient certainement les seuls à la connaître vraiment, avec peut-être Squall. Les Seeds ne savaient pas tout ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace arrogante. Ils connaissaient la guerrière. Ils connaissaient la camarade d'armes en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune femme aussi capable de sentiments, de rire, de souffrir, de pleurer et d'aimer que les autres. Cette personne-là, seuls Raijin et Fujin la connaissaient. Et Squall, les rares fois où elle acceptait de la lui montrer. Seifer secoua doucement la tête pour dissiper ces pensées inutiles et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis. Raijin regardait Fujin avec des yeux de chien battu mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure et lui frappait le bras et les côtes de de ses petits poings. Seifer se glissa entre les deux pour les séparer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« C'est bientôt fini, la dispute de couple ?  
– On n'est pas un couple ! » Seifer ricana à la réplique de Fujin. Pauvre Raijin, ça devait faire mal. Oui, bon, elle savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. C'était juste très drôle (et très facile) de se moquer d'eux sur ça. Une main étonnamment douce sur son front la fit tressaillir. Raijin examinait, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, sa plaie. Un gros nounours, comme elle le disait. Seifer repoussa la main.

« Ça va, je vais bien. Souvenir d'entraînement avec Squall.  
– Elle va partir ? » Raijin, toujours à se soucier d'elle.

« Probablement pas, selon Kadowaki.  
– Et il est encore en vie ? demanda Fujin en haussant le sourcil.  
– Il doit être encore à l'infirmerie. Comment se passe les révisions ?  
– Très bien pour le moment, les profs ne se font pas de soucis pour nous. Heureusement que Fuj' m'a aidé pour réviser, sinon j'aurais été complètement perdu. »

Fujin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi, l'examen sur le terrain ?  
– Je gère.  
– Et par rapport à l'année dernière ? Ça va bientôt faire un an.»

Seifer ne répondit pas et fixa le mur. Raijin avait vraiment un don pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, sans le vouloir. Les deux pieds dans le même plat, qu'il mettait. Elle pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses dégénérer comme la fois précédente, elle s'en était fait la promesse. Fujin fronça les sourcils.

« Seifer… Outch, Fujin ! cria Raijin. Ça fait mal !  
– C'est fait pour, idiot, répliqua la jeune fille en envoyant un nouveau coup de pied dans les tibias du garçon.  
– L'année dernière est l'année dernière. Point barre.  
– Tu refuses de laisser le passé en paix, lui indiqua Fujin.  
– Ce ne sont pas, mais alors là vraiment pas, vos oignons, siffla Seifer d'un air agressif. »

La blonde partit en laissant ses deux amis derrière elle. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard résigné. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils n'auraient pas à la ramasser à la petite cuillère comme l'année dernière.

Seifer poussa une porte dans une galerie annexe et sombre, que personne n'empruntait jamais. Les gens qui connaissaient l'existence de cette porte devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et ils devaient penser que ça menait à une machinerie quelconque ou que c'était un placard pour ranger du matériel de ménage. Mais c'était tout autre. La jeune fille continua et s'engouffra dans un petit couloir tortueux, à peine assez large pour deux personnes. Ou un Raijin. Elle grimpa un long escalier et déboucha à la base de la coupole de verre de la BGU, le souffle court. Elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle puis continua son ascension. Elle s'engagea sur un des colossaux arcs de métal qui renforçaient la coupole. Elle sourit. Peu de gens devaient être au courant qu'ils y avaient des marches sur les arcs à l'extérieur pour permettre aux gens d'atteindre un petit observatoire perché juste au-dessus du bureau du proviseur. Les gens pensaient que le bureau du proviseur était tout au sommet de la BGU. Bip. Erreur. Là, dans l'observatoire, elle était au sommet. Il y avait un vieux télescope, oublié là quand l'escalier intérieur qui menait à l'observatoire avait été condamné. Seifer avait cherché comment accéder par l'intérieur de la BGU à la petite salle quand elle avait vu un escalier qui y débouchait mais il était scellé de son côté. Et quand, après plusieurs semaines de recherches diurnes et nocturnes, elle avait trouvé l'autre extrémité, elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin car plusieurs marches s'étaient effondrées. Et l'escalier n'avait jamais été remis en état, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'arrangeait bien car elle était maintenant la seule à connaître l'endroit. Cette pièce était à elle. Personne d'autre ne savait comment y aller. Seifer tapota affectueusement le télescope. Ç'avait été compliqué mais elle avait réussi à le remettre en état et l'utilisait parfois pour regarder les étoiles quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit. Elle attrapa une couverture dans un placard et s'enroula dedans avant de se caler au bord d'une des baies et de s'endormir. Elle était en paix.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par le soleil levant et cligna des yeux. L'observatoire était parfait pour être tranquille mais il n'y avait pas de rideau. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait en mettre. Seifer se leva en grimaçant. Dormir de traviole comme elle l'avait fait n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait des courbatures dans tout son dos. Et elle avait intérêt à courir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour le cours de Trèpe. Pas qu'elle meurt d'envie d'y aller, c'était un simple topo (mais très long. Et très chiant) sur l'année écoulée et les exigences du Seed mais Trèpe était bien capable de l'empêcher de passer son examen sur le terrain si elle n'assistait pas au cours. Bordel, cette prof était une plaie.

Par chance, elle arriva tout juste à l'heure mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre quelque chose à manger et son ventre lui faisait mal. Trèpe lui jeta un regard noir quand elle franchit la porte, probablement parce qu'elle avait abîmé son Leonheart chéri. Elle haussa les épaules et offrit à sa professeur un sourire moqueur et pas du tout repentant. Et puis, il l'avait aussi abîmé, elle. Et personne ne lui avait rien dit. Qu'elle sache, pour qu'il y ait un duel, il fallait que les deux soient d'accord ! Elle ne l'avait pas forcé non plus, le pauvre petit. Bien qu'elle soit soulagée (et un peu coupable) de voir que Squall n'avait rien qu'une belle cicatrice semblable à la sienne sur le front, elle envoya quand même un regard noir au garçon en passant devant la rangée où il était assis. Pour le principe. Squall tourna la tête et l'ignora royalement. Seifer grimaça en sentant une légère douleur à la poitrine, comme si son cœur se serrait. Elle pinça les lèvres et continua jusqu'à sa place.

Quistis se mit à parler sans que Seifer ne daigne l'écouter. Cette dernière faisait une de ses activités favorites pendant les cours, observer ses camarades de classe. Un peu surprise, elle remarqua que sa nouvelle colocataire était absente. Avec un petit rictus, elle nota que la plupart des élèves, même s'ils regardaient Trèpe en bavant avec des étoiles dans les yeux (surtout les garçons. Ah, les bons vieux fantasmes des habits moulants et du fouet !) ne suivaient pas vraiment le cours, soit parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient, soit parce qu'ils avaient perdu le fil du discours. Si Quistis était une Seed douée et une combattante à peu près potable (non mais, elle se battait au fouet quand même ! Elle avait bu quoi avant de choisir une telle arme ?), elle était un bien piètre professeur. Déjà parce qu'elle détestait se répéter et qu'elle ne comprenait pas que des gens puissent avoir du mal à comprendre. Elle oubliait souvent qu'elle était d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Malheureusement, elle connaissait aussi le sens du mot « autorité » et il fallait franchement être masochiste pour oser la déranger dans son cours, son sadisme atteignant des sommets rarement égalés. Le fouet, vous disait Seifer, le fouet. En plus son cours était chiant, elle ne faisait que rabâcher les consignes du Seed et les règles de l'examen sur le terrain, en plus d'un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans l'année. Peuh, comme si faire un topo maintenant allait servir à quelque chose ! Ce n'était que du temps gâché.

Seifer se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire une sieste sur sa table, histoire de passer un peu le temps. Elle tourna la tête pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant dans les rangs quand elle croisa le regard de Squall. Un étrange frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'arrivait pas à briser le contact, soudain fascinée par les yeux gris d'orage de son rival, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se détourne d'elle, l'air encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude. Le pincement maintenant familier dans la poitrine de Seifer se fit plus douloureux. Un instant désemparée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux avant de reprendre son air nonchalant et arrogant ordinaire. Entre-temps, le cours touchait à sa fin. Elle haussa les épaules à la réprimande de Quistis. Hé, et pourquoi Squall il n'y avait pas le droit ? Elle l'avait blessé, certes, mais il le lui avait bien rendu. Foutu favoritisme. Elle se demanda un instant ce dont Quistis voulait parler à Squall. Elle haussa les épaules. Pas ces oignons. Et elle avait faim. Très faim, elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria, récupérant au passage Raijin et Fujin qui sortaient d'un de leurs examens.

A peu près au même moment, une jeune fille brune au brushing d'enfer courrait dans les couloirs. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée ce matin et la BGU était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle pensait, résultat, elle s'était perdu en cherchant sa salle de cours. Elle bifurqua et arriva dans un couloir plus grand. Elle savait qu'elle avait probablement raté le cours mais elle voulait au moins voir son professeur pour s'excuser. La tête baissée, elle ne vit pas le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle et elle tomba au sol quand elle le percuta.

« Ouille, ça fait mal ! J'ai décidemment vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui ! »

Selphie releva la tête en entendant le jeune homme qui l'avait renversé lui demander comment elle allait. Elle saisit la main tendue et se releva en dépoussiérant sa robe. Le garçon, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, lui confirma que les cours étaient bien déjà terminés. Devant le désarroi de Selphie, il lui proposa :

« Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter. On va d'abord voir le planisphère au rez-de-chaussée... »

Selphie crut qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou pour le remercier mais elle s'en abstint, se disant qu'il réagirait sûrement mal. Et puis, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ! D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle le lui demande. Et il ne savait même pas le sien ! Non, mais, qu'elle était idiote et tête en l'air, parfois !

Selphie se tourna vers le garçon et se présenta avec son plus beau sourire. Elle fut un peu déçue d'avoir un hochement de tête et un simple nom-prénom pour toute réponse. Bouh, ce n'était pas très aimable ! Au moins, elle savait que Monsieur-je-souris-jamais s'appelait Squall Leonheart de son état civil. Entre-temps, les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à leur destination, le planisphère du rez-de-chaussée et Squall expliqua brièvement à Selphie l'organisation et le fonctionnement de la BGU.

« Voilà, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'instructrice Trèpe, indiqua Squall après avoir fait le tour de la carte.  
– D'accord ! » Selphie offrit un sourire radieux au garçon. Maintenant, elle arriverait à peu près à se repérer dans l'université. « Merci de m'avoir aidée. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu la même cicatrice sur le front que ma colocataire ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
– Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. » Fit le jeune homme en partant, curieux de savoir quel fou avait pu donner une telle colocataire à Seifer. Ils espéraient retrouver cette fille en vie ou ils voulaient que l'autre s'en débarrasse en la jetant par la fenêtre ?

Selphie fit la moue. Et après, on disait que sa nouvelle colocataire n'était pas sympa ? Squall était bien pire, ce n'était pas juste de la part des autres de dire ça sur Seifer. Après le déjeuner, elle irait voir dans son dortoir si la blonde y était. D'ailleurs, elle était revenue dormir cette nuit dans sa chambre ou pas ? Selphie ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer et le couvre-feu était déjà passé quand elle était allée se coucher. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question.

Seifer était déjà rentrée quand Selphie poussa la porte de leur petite salle commune. Assise sur un canapé, la blonde zappait à toute vitesse, semblant ne trouver aucune émission à son goût. Selphie ne put retenir un large sourire. Roulée ainsi en boule dans un coin du canapé, Seifer ressemblait à un gros chat. Pour ne pas surprendre Seifer, Selphie toqua doucement à la porte.

« Hey. » Seifer eut un petit sourire en coin. « Tu n'étais pas au cours de Trèpe ?  
– Me suis perdue, » avoua Selphie d'un air penaud avant de fusiller du regard la blonde qui avait éclaté de rire.  
« Nan mais comment t'as fait ton compte ? ricana Seifer après s'être un peu calmée.  
– C'est pas drôle ! » Selphie croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. « Et ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si la BGU est beaucoup plus grande que la TGU !  
– Du coup, t'as fait comment pour revenir dans les dortoirs si tu t'étais paumée ?  
– Un type m'a aidé. Squall Leonheart. Grand, beau, ténébreux et avec la même cicatrice que toi.  
– Tu le trouves beau ? gloussa Seifer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à le trouver beau ?  
– Mais il est beau ! » Seifer haussa un sourcil sceptique à la déclaration de Selphie. Pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage, la brunette détourna le sujet. « Dis, pourquoi vous avez la même cicatrice ? Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a répondu...  
– Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

Les deux filles avaient prononcé la phrase en même temps. Elles se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Seifer se leva et sortit deux bières du frigo qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je croyais que l'alcool était interdit dans la BGU.  
– Et bien, faisons en sorte que ça ne parvienne pas aux professeurs. Ce n'est pas très dur d'en introduire. » Elle tendit une bouteille à Selphie avant de lever la sienne. « A l'épreuve de demain ! »

* * *

Seifer : t'étais vraiment obligée de faire ce truc ?

Nied : Bah, pourquoi, c'est pas bien ?

Seifer : c'est pitoyable, je suis une neuneu complet. Et depuis quand je suis amoureux de ce débile de Leonheart ? :rougit:

Nied (relis certaines fics et regarde certains passages du jeu, dubitative.) : Mouais, en même temps votre relation d'amour/haine dans ff8 l'est bizarre.

Irvine : Et tu sais quand quelqu'un dit ça en rougissant c'est pas trop crédible.

Squall : Depuis quand tu es du côté de l'auteur, toi ?

Irvine (innocent) : Depuis qu'elle m'a fait lire son premier one-shot Irvine/Seifer qu'elle a écrit (qui n'est pas encore en ligne. Et nan, je ne me fais absolument pas de pub, qu'est ce que vous imaginez ;) ? )

Squall (glacial et menaçant) : Seifer est à moi.

Irvine, Zell, Nied (en choeur) : Et après ils osent dire qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles. Y sont mignons à être timide comme ça. ;) :fuient devant un Squall furieux :

reviews ?


	4. chapitre 3, l'épreuve sur le terrain

**Disclamer **: Toujours pas à moi, heureusement pour eux. Mais je les emprunte sans aucun scrupule. Je vous promets de ne pas trop les user.  
Certains passages seront peut-être un peu sanglants au goût de certains, car je décris de manière explicites des scènes de combats. Mais rien de choquant, du moins de mon point de vue.

Un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice, flammula, qui a pris sur son temps pour relire patiemment mon chapitre afin de corriger toutes mes fautes. Je la félicite, parce que ce n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir.  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, avec une attention toute particulière à Kaname-chan, qui me poste des reviews toujours aussi gentilles. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (j'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi toute la semaine.) mais voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Bisous.

* * *

**L'épreuve sur le terrain**

Squall pianotait contre sa ceinture en attendant avec Quistis l'arrivée des autres membres du groupe. La jeune institutrice avait tenté de lui parler de leur visite de la veille dans la grotte d'Ifrit mais ça n'intéressait pas le brun. Il ne voyait pas la peine de discuter d'une chose qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu. Les gens adoraient parler de choses sans intérêt et ces conversations agaçaient profondément Squall, surtout quand on lui demandait son avis. Il s'en fichait des autres, c'était si dur que ça à comprendre ?

Quistis fut interrompu dans son monologue par l'arrivée plutôt énergique de Zell. Squall se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Devoir faire une mission avec Zell Dincht ? L'épreuve allait lui sembler bien longue. Le blond avait l'air encore plus surexcité que d'habitude. Squall espérait qu'il serait aussi énergique pendant les combats à venir. L'épéiste ne voyait pas comment son groupe pourrait être pire. Et qu'il se taise, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Surtout que, chose étrange, Zell lui parlait de sa cicatrice et de Seifer. Comme tout le monde depuis hier. Les gens ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires, fallait-il absolument qu'ils s'occupent de celles des autres ? Seifer et lui, ça ne les regardait pas !

« Dis, dis, Squall, c'est vraiment Seifer qui t'a fait cette cicatrice ? Toute la BGU en parle, c'est pas croyable !  
– Oui, » soupira Squall en se frottant les tempes. Il était sûr que Zell n'arrêterait pas d'en parler pendant toute la mission. Il espérait juste que leur deuxième coéquipier ne serait pas aussi insupportable.  
– Nan mais elle est trop dingue comme nana ! En plus, elle a la même, c'est vraiment bien fait pour elle !  
– Zell, s'il te plait, arrête de parler de ça, lui ordonna Quistis qui semblait agacée. En parlant de Seifer, c'est elle qui sera votre chef de groupe pour cette mission.  
– Pardon ? » s'exclama Zell tandis que Squall passait sa main sur son front. Ok, il s'était trompé, il y avait pire qu'avoir Zell comme coéquipier. Mais qui avait eu l'idée de lui donner Seifer pour coéquipière ? Tout le monde savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre tous les deux ! En plus, Zell portait sur les nerfs de la jeune fille et réciproquement. Quistis s'aperçut de l'agacement du jeune homme. Elle aussi portait sur les nerfs de Seifer. En fait, énormément de gens portaient sur les nerfs de Seifer.

« Squall, lui expliqua Quistis, quand tu seras Seed, tu ne pourras pas toujours choisir avec qui tu fais équipe et pour qui tu travailles. Tu pourras tomber sur des gens avec lesquels tu ne t'entendras pas du tout. Pourtant, il faudra que tu mènes ta mission à bien. Voir si tu peux former une équipe compétente avec des gens que tu n'apprécies pas fait aussi partie de l'examen Seed.  
– Mais cette fille est complètement fêlée ! protesta Zell. Elle se fiche de tout et passe son temps à taper sur les nerfs des autres ou sur les autres tout court ! Il paraît que l'année dernière, elle a raté son Seed pour avoir manqué de trucider un camarade !  
– Zell, tu dois mettre tes sentiments de côté pour cette épreuve ! commença à s'agacer Quistis. Si tu en es incapable, tu seras recalé ! Et arrête de colporter des rumeurs !  
– Mais elle est dangereuse !  
– Comme nous tous ici, » soupira Squall. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça l'agaçait que les gens parlent de Seifer quand elle n'était pas là. Surtout que généralement, c'était pour dire des horreurs sur elle. Quelle lâcheté !

« C'est une vraie tigresse ! Quoiqu'il faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment canon. Dis, Squall, ça fait longtemps que tu la connais, non ? T'as jamais pensé à ça ?  
– Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, » répliqua Squall en fronçant les sourcils. Seifer, canon ? Les gens avaient des idées bizarres. Seifer n'était pas faite pour être regarder ou bien s'habiller ou se maquiller ou tous les trucs bizarres que faisait la plupart des filles. Seifer était une guerrière, une mercenaire, pas une de ses poules gloussantes avec qui les garçons flirtaient. Sa beauté n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !

« Oui mais ce sont les miens. »

Squall sursauta lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna derrière lui. Il vit Zell se figer devant lui. C'était vraiment le plus mauvais moment qu'avait choisi Seifer pour arriver. Le brun pouvait l'affirmer sans aucun problème, il avait un karma pourri. Il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille. Elle tapotait innocemment les extrémités de ses doigts les unes contre les autres, un geste qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle s'ennuyait, et avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Squall avala sa salive. Il connaissait suffisamment sa rivale pour savoir que ce sourire de Cheshire était un sérieux avertissement avant que la tempête ne se déclenche.

« Donc, Squally-boy, est-ce que tu me trouves canon ? » Devant l'absence de réponse de la part du jeune homme, elle enchaîna. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne regardes pas les filles. En fait, tu ne regardes personne. Je suis stupéfaite que tu arrives à reconnaître les gens, c'est impressionnant connaissant des capacités sociales…  
– Tu es là depuis longtemps ? risqua Zell.  
– Depuis suffisamment longtemps, oui, asséna Seifer d'un ton féroce en se tourna vers le blond. J'apprécie beaucoup l'opinion que tu as de moi, le zébullon, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Zell déglutit difficilement devant la menace à peine voilée de la jeune fille. Il était fort, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire l'objet d'une colère de Seifer. Ses colères étaient toujours impressionnantes, dangereuses et douloureuses. Surtout quand elles avaient pour départ des remarques machistes. Un bon nombre de garçons l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Cela et que c'était une très mauvaise idée de la sous-estimer. C'était peut-être une fille mais elle frappait fort. Et là où ça faisait mal.

« Seifer Almassy ! gronda soudainement Quistis pour empêcher une dispute d'éclater.  
– Je sais, instructrice, fit Seifer sans même la regarder en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. On réglera ça après la mission, Dincht. N'espère même pas que je puisse oublier. »

Zell lança un regard inquiet à Squall qui le snoba superbement. Le brun se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'autre garçon. Si Zell ne voulait pas avoir de problème, il n'avait qu'à ne pas parler ainsi de Seifer. Au moins, l'intervention de Quistis leur sauvait probablement la vie. Zell eut le soin de prendre un air contrit quand l'institutrice se tourna vers lui, l'air mécontente.

« Excuse-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
– Pardon, ce que j'ai dit était stupide, marmonna-t-il à Seifer qui le snoba en se tournant vers Quistis.  
– Dans combien de temps partirons-nous ?  
– On attend que le proviseur vienne vous souhaiter bonne chance.  
– Je déteste qu'on me souhaite bonne chance, instructrice. Gardez ça pour les nuls qui en ont besoin.  
– Je vois. Bonne chance, Seifer. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Fujin et Raijin qui la suivaient.

« Ajoutez l'instructrice Trèpe à la liste. »

Quand le proviseur apparut, un silence respectueux s'installa. Les aspirants Seeds écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'attention - et de la part de Seifer, plutôt moins que plus - le discours de leur commandant. Lorsqu'il conclut sur la nécessité de toujours faire honneur à la BGU et au SeeD, un bon nombre d'élèves émus par ses paroles, jurèrent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes de tout faire pour être digne de porter le nom de SeeD. Seifer soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Les bons petits moutons. Un peu d'herbe à brouter et hop, ils acceptaient tout. Etaient-ils au courant qu'à la fin, les moutons se faisaient toujours avoir ? Individuellement, les gens étaient faciles à manipuler mais les foules se faisaient encore plus vite avoir. Quelle pitié de ne pas avoir de cerveau ! Avant de suivre Quistis et de partir, Seifer se tourna une dernière fois vers ses deux amis.

« Profitez pas que je sois pas là pour pas réviser ou je vous tape à mon retour.  
– On le sait déjà, tu sais ? répondit Raijin.  
– Sois prudente, ajouta leur amie.  
– Vous me connaissez.  
– Justement ! » fit Fujin en fronçant les sourcils.

Au grand étonnement de Squall, Seifer ne répondit pas par son rictus habituel mais par un vrai sourire sincère et qui était la chose la plus lumineuse qui était donné au brun de voir depuis le début de la journée. La jeune fille agita la main en signe d'au revoir et suivit Quistis qui se dirigeait vers le garage. Squall lui emboîta le pas. Il se rappelait de la question de Zell. Trouvait-il Seifer belle ? Il ne savait plus y répondre.

Sur le parking de la BGU, Quistis indiqua au petit groupe dont elle avait la charge qu'ils devaient se rendre au port de Balamb. Le contenu ainsi que le lieu de leur mission ne leur seraient dévoilés que dans le bateau. On leur rappellerait aussi les règles de l'examen. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait déjà comment se passait l'épreuve sur le terrain, elle l'avait déjà faite l'année d'avant. Elle attrapa le trousseau de clefs que lui tendait Quistis et s'installa derrière le volant. En tant que chef de groupe, c'était à elle de les amener jusqu'au point d'embarquement. Dommage qu'avec Quistis à ces côtés, elle ne puisse pas conduire comme elle le voulait. C'était beaucoup plus amusant quand elle pouvait aller vite ! Concentrée sur la route, elle ne prêta qu'une attention minimum aux autres. Elle pouvait entendre Zell parler à Squall qui ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Elle eut un petit sourire. Dincht tapait déjà sur les nerfs de Leonheart ! Le brun allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience pour le supporter pendant le reste de la mission.

Quistis, pensive, examina les trois cadets dont elle devait s'occuper. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que l'examen était déjà commencé et que leurs comportements avant la mission en elle-même étaient aussi pris en compte. Comment géraient-ils la pression, montraient-ils des signes d'énervement, demandaient-ils plus d'informations, faisaient-ils preuve de discernement dans leurs questions ? Tout ça était soigneusement étudié pour voir si les cadets pourraient assumer être un Seed.

Zell, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir l'attention de Squall, avait fini par se taire et contenait difficilement son agitation, ce qui pouvait être pénalisant. Quistis devrait déterminer par la suite si Zell était impatient ou anxieux. Squall regardait par la fenêtre d'un air neutre. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé ou inquiet, un bon point pour lui. Seifer regardait droit devant elle pour conduire, sans s'occuper des autres dans la voiture. La jeune fille avait déjà participé à l'épreuve de l'année dernière, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et n'était pas sujette au stress. Sauf si un incident se produisait, Seifer avait de bonnes chances de réussir son examen cette année. Et elle le savait déjà, songea Quistis. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait preuve de tant d'assurance face à ses amis. Ce n'était pas uniquement son orgueil habituel, c'était la certitude qu'elle allait réussir. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que la voir montrer ses sentiments ainsi, en souriant avec franchise, était très rare. Bien sûr, Quistis n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien que Seifer était capable de faire preuve de vrais sentiments avec ses amis, contrairement à ce que la majorité de la BGU semblait penser. Qu'elle le montre, devant tout le monde, était plus surprenant.

Quistis oublia quelques instants sa mission et regarda plus attentivement Seifer. Elle connaissait bien l'insupportable jeune fille qui était son élève. Insupportable et arrogante mais très intelligente et douée, cocktail dangereux pour elle-même et les autres. Quistis savait ce qui se passait quand un élève sortait du lot. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille dans des domaines que les gens jugeaient plus réservés aux garçons. (Crétins !) Quistis était plutôt bonne au combat mais elle était surtout douée en magie et en histoire. Elle avait eu le droit à être appelée rat de bibliothèque ou miss-je-sais-tout mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait eu qu'à ignorer les chuchotis et ils s'étaient vite arrêtés d'eux-mêmes. Oh, bien sûr, quelques petits cons lui donnaient des surnoms peu sympathiques parce qu'elle avait choisi un fouet comme arme, mais c'était l'œuvre d'idiots. Elle était rapidement passée Seed et était devenue un exemple à suivre. Mais surtout elle ne menaçait pas trop les garçons dans leur sacrosainte virilité, elle n'était pas une guerrière hors-pair. Le cas de Seifer était différent. Seifer était une guerrière, pure et dure. Elle brillait depuis des années dans le maniement de la gunblade et des autres armes blanches. Elle dédaignait la magie et l'histoire mais était incroyablement douée en stratégie militaire. Quistis n'avait aucune envie de savoir les surnoms dont on avait affublé la jeune fille mais elle se doutait qu'il ne lui ferait pas plaisir si elle devait les entendre. Quistis se retint de soupirer. La vie de Seifer n'avait pas toujours été très facile. Ces dernières années, Seifer avait fréquemment était convoquée chez le proviseur pour cause de bagarre et autres incidents du même genre et le plus souvent, elle avait été provoquée. Quistis pouvait en témoigner, elle avait été convoquée plusieurs fois cette année avec la jeune fille puisqu'elle était son professeur référent. Les choses s'étaient calmées lorsqu'elle avait pris la tête du comité de discipline.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Seifer ait fini par porter son arrogance et son orgueil comme une armure pour empêcher les autres de l'approcher et de la blesser. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être populaire et admirée. Mais de loin, songea Quistis avec amusement. Seifer n'était pas spécialement méchante mais elle pouvait mordre très fort quand elle se sentait agressée ou qu'elle était provoquée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas un certain nombre de garçons de lui courir après, pour son plus grand agacement.

Quistis fut tirée de ses pensées par le freinage brutal de Seifer. La jeune fille avait pilé pour éviter de percuter un jeune cadet qui traversait sans regarder. Ils étaient déjà arrivés au port.

« Espèce d'idiot, grommela Seifer en se garant. Y a des moyens de se suicider plus efficace. »

Un petit sourire tordit les lèvres de Quistis. L'instructrice leur indiqua le bateau dans lequel ils devaient embarquer avant de les laisser pour voir les derniers détails avec le superviseur principal de l'examen.

Seifer saisit Squall par le bras.

« Ne me déçois pas, Leonheart. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir avant de se dégager d'un geste sec du bras. La blonde eut un petit rictus moqueur. Quistis soupira en assistant à la scène. Seifer était incapable de montrer ses sentiments sans se cacher derrière de l'ironie. Quistis secoua la tête et se remit en marche. Cependant, porté par un coup de vent, elle entendit le reste des paroles de Seifer.

« Et ne meurs pas. Je ferais comment, moi, sans mon partenaire d'entraînement ? »

Elle rougit lorsque les paroles lui parvinrent. Ce secret, ces mots ne lui appartenaient pas, elle n'aurait pas dû les apprendre. Elle se retint de grimacer lorsque Seifer se tourna vers elle avant de monter dans le bateau. La cadette n'aimerait pas du tout savoir que Quistis l'avait entendu. Et Quistis préférait éviter une scène. En embarquant sur le navire pour rejoindre son équipe, elle dut refouler au fond d'elle-même son sentiment de culpabilité, en se répétant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas cherché à entendre. D'autant plus qu'une bouffée de jalousie l'avait prise quand elle avait compris à quel point Squall comptait pour Seifer. Quistis ne se voilait pas la face. Elle savait très bien que Squall l'intéressait mais aussi que Seifer comptait beaucoup plus qu'elle pour le brun. Elle soupira ; connaissant la capacité de la jeune fille à ne voir que ce qui lui plaisait, Seifer ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ses propres sentiments. Et Squall choisirait la personne qui lui plaisait. A partir de là, rien ne l'empêchait de tenter sa chance, une fois Squall devenu un SeeD. Rassérénée à cette idée, Quistis sourit sincèrement à Shu, heureuse de savoir qu'elles superviseraient ensemble ce groupe. La brune lui rendit son sourire et déroula une carte sur le mur avant de se tourner vers Zell, Squall et Seifer.

« La ville de Dollet a été attaqué il y a 72 heures par l'armée galbadienne. Les troupes dolletiennes ont dû abandonner la capitale aux mains de l'ennemi et se sont réfugiées dans les montagnes. Ne possédant pas une armée suffisante pour repousser l'assaut, le maire a fait appel à la BGU…  
– Pourquoi Dollet ? demanda tout à coup la voix claire de Seifer. Il n'y a rien là-bas d'intéressant. En tout cas, rien que les Galbadiens n'ont pas déjà.  
– Je ne sais pas, le gouvernement de Dollet n'en a aucune idée, sinon ils auraient essayé d'entrer en négociations.  
– Pourquoi négocier au lieu de se battre ? demanda, un peu stupidement, Zell.  
– Pour éviter une guerre, abruti. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas une armée pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Galbadia. Et qu'une guerre dans la ville même signifierait des morts civiles, des massacres et d'autres horreurs du même genre. La guerre n'est pas une chose propre, Zell, et ne le sera jamais. Et ce seront toujours les civils qui en feront les frais. »

Le visage de Seifer s'était durci et exprimait un dégoût et une haine immenses. Shu la regarda et haussa les épaules. Elle était d'accord, les guerres étaient des choses que les hommes feraient mieux d'éviter, mais elles étaient aussi une source d'emploi phénoménale pour la BGU. Elle n'était pas cruelle, juste pragmatique. Elle aussi regrettait les pertes civiles mais elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de s'apitoyer dessus.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de philosophie ou discuter sur la justesse ou non d'une guerre, rappela sèchement Shu aux apprentis Seeds. Nous sommes là pour soutenir Dollet. Discuter est inutile. Rentrez-vous bien ça dans la tête. Nous sommes des Seeds, nous n'avons pas à avoir des sentiments ou porter des jugements. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, vous n'avez rien à faire à la BGU.  
– Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Shu, je ne crains pas de me battre, répliqua Seifer en se penchant pour mieux regarder la brune, le menton sur une main et le coude appuyé sur une de ses cuisses. Je n'aurais aucune hésitation à tuer. Je déteste juste les guerres. C'est tout. »

Shu dévisagea la jeune fille avant de renifler et continua l'explication. Le voyage jusqu'à Dollet était long et Zell ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Après que Squall avait refusé de lui prêter sa Gunblade, il se mit debout et commença à boxer dans le vide, ce qui agaça rapidement Seifer.

« Zell, arrête ça, ça m'énerve. Assis-toi et attend comme tout le monde, ça ne sert à rien de te crever avant même le début de la mission, ordonna l'épéiste. Tête de hérisson, » continua-t-elle d'un air malicieux, ne résistant pas à l'envie de taquiner Zell, qui tomba dans le panneau.

Squall observa la dispute entre Seifer et Zell, qui se termina par la victoire sans surprise de la jeune fille. Normal, songea-t-il, c'était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle, elle était bien trop intelligente et têtue pour ça. Au moins, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Squall leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel lorsque Zell se mit à bouder puis il retourna à ses propres problèmes. Depuis un petit moment, il songeait à la jeune femme brune qu'il avait aperçue à l'infirmerie lors de son réveil. Il était sûr de ne pas la connaître, ou du moins le pensait-il, mais elle l'intriguait. Il se tourna vers Quistis, décidé à lui poser la question.

Lorsque Seifer entendit Squall poser des questions sur une fille venue le voir à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était blessé - à cause d'elle, songea-t-elle avec gêne - elle sentit une douleur sourde dans son cœur, avec l'impression qu'il était pris dans un étau de glace. Jamais Squall ne s'était intéressé à quelqu'un, même pas à elle ! Alors qu'il pose des questions sur une fille inconnue ! Elle fut presque contente de la réponse négative de Quistis quant à l'identité de cette jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de montrer son soulagement par une remarque sarcastique et blessante.

« Eh bien, entre l'amoureux transi et le hérisson surexcité, j'ai vraiment une super équipe ! »

_Mais pourquoi ça m'agace autant que Squall s'intéresse à une autre fille ? Ah ça m'énerve, mais ça m'énerve vraiment, bordel d'Hyne ! _

Squall soupira. Seifer n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Peut-être à cause de Zell qu'elle ne supportait pas. Ou à cause de la balafre qu'elle avait maintenant. Il se demandait s'il devait se sentir fier ou coupable d'en être l'auteur. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle arrête de faire la tronche, sinon la mission deviendrait vite impossible avec elle et l'autre surexcité. Quoique. Elle avait plutôt raison, le surnom qu'elle avait trouvé à Zell lui allait très bien, songea-t-il en regardant l'improbable coiffure de son camarade. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ordre de Seifer lui intimant d'aller dehors regarder où ils en étaient.

Parvenu sur le pont du bateau, Squall inspira profondément. Le vent charriait l'odeur de la mer et le bruit des vagues. Les vaisseaux de la BGU paraissaient minuscules, ainsi perdus dans l'immensité de l'océan. Squall fixa avec défi la côte dolletienne qui se dessinait au loin. Les bateaux s'approchaient rapidement et il put distinguer avec une netteté surprenante les flammes des incendies qui ravageaient la ville, tandis que le vent messager lui portait le bruit des explosions.

« C'est donc ça, la guerre. » songea Squall en contemplant pour la première fois de ses propres yeux le décor tragique et menaçant d'une bataille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne qui s'approchait derrière lui. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Seifer arriva à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Distraitement, il nota qu'elle paraissait bien plus fine et plus fragile que lorsqu'elle tenait Hypérion. La main de Seifer pressant doucement son épaule, il concentra son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il devait avouer que sa présence avait un aspect rassurant, par son éternelle assurance en elle-même. Il lui paraissait impensable que Seifer puisse perdre un combat ou abandonner. Elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Et elle était là, à côté de lui comme une évidence. Elle était un repère, un point sûr dans son existence, songea-t-il avec une certaine tendresse pour la jeune femme qui, comme un roc, se dressait inlassablement face au monde, sans baisser les yeux. Pourtant il remarqua qu'elle regardait d'un air tendu le rivage qui approchait. Suivant l'exemple de Seifer, il reprit sa contemplation de la ville en flammes, sans oser questionner la jeune fille sur sa haine de la guerre. Elle parut cependant deviner ses pensées lorsqu'elle déclara doucement.

« Je déteste la guerre parce qu'elle nous arrache ceux qu'on aime et que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on a fait de nous des monstres en nous volant notre enfance et notre capacité à choisir la vie qu'on voulait. »

Squall regarda la jeune fille à ses côtés, confus devant la fragilité soudaine qui émanait d'elle et dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il posa doucement sa main sur la main de Seifer qui était resté sur son épaule que la jeune fille pressait toujours, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, peut-être pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas toute seule ici.

« On arrive à Dollet. Il faut rejoindre les autres, Leonheart. »

La voix de la jeune blonde était sèche et autoritaire. Quoi qui ait pu se passer, l'instant de grâce était terminé, et le cours normal des choses reprenait tandis que Seifer et Squall étaient redevenus égaux à eux-mêmes, c'est à dire deux entités surentraînées au combat et aux capacités émotionnelles inversement proportionnelles à leur talent pour la bataille.

Le groupe débarqua sur la plage où il reçut ses dernières consignes, puis Seifer mena Zell et Squall à travers les ruelles de la ville. Ils marchaient rapidement jusqu'au moment où deux soldats galbadiens leur barrèrent la route. Les trois jeunes gens se mirent en position de combat et attendirent que leurs adversaires fassent le premier mouvement. Un des soldats tenta de porter un coup à Seifer, vite bloqué par la jeune fille qui riposta immédiatement, faisant reculer son assaillant.

« Zell, Squall, prenez l'autre ! Je m'occupe de celui-ci ! Tentez de voler quelques sorts ! leur ordonna-t-elle avant de devoir se baisser pour éviter un coup. Toi, tu vas me payer ça, » siffla-t-elle à l'intention du soldat.

Elle recula de quelques pas en faisant des moulinets avec sa Gunblade pour éviter toute attaque surprise, et refocalisa son attention sur son agresseur. Elle esquiva un tir et avança rapidement jusqu'au soldat. Elle leva son bras et frappa son adversaire à la taille. L'épée trancha les chairs avec un horrible bruit de déchirure et s'enfonça dans le ventre du galbadien avec une gerbe de sang. Hoquetant de douleur, le soldat se courba en deux, les mains crispées sur la lame. Il regarda avec horreur le tranchant métallique de l'arme se teindre de rouge. Péniblement, il releva la tête pour voir la personne qui allait le tuer et frissonna en croisant le regard impitoyable de la jeune fille. Un rictus moqueur et méprisant déformait son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie malsaine mêlée à une haine implacable, tandis qu'elle regardait mourir l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Le soldat sentit son sang se glacer devant le spectacle qu'offrait cette femme si belle et pourtant si pleine de haine. Une ange sur un champ de bataille, songea-t-il. Un dernier spasme secoua son corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Seifer retourna le soldat décédé sur le dos et s'arc-bouta avec un pied sur le cadavre, pour ôter sa Gunblade du corps crispé du mort. Elle jeta un dernier regard empli de mépris au macchabé et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Elle franchit les quelques enjambées qui la séparaient de Zell et de Squall. Les deux garçons l'observaient silencieusement et étaient eux aussi indemnes.

« On partagera les sorts volés à la place. Maintenant, on repart ! »

Après quelques autres combats, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent sur la place, au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Zell et Squall, sur l'ordre de Seifer (« Bon, vous les troufions, vous allez inspecter les alentours. ») explorèrent prudemment les environs, avant de tomber sur un groupe de soldats ennemis, armés jusqu'aux dents. Les jeunes mercenaires n'eurent aucun mal à les battre. Squall jeta un coup d'œil à Seifer, qui achevait le dernier soldat avec un plaisir manifeste, les yeux brillant de haine et de rage. Il se demanda un instant s'il fallait qu'il le signale à la fin de l'examen avant de laisser tomber l'idée. Sa loyauté envers la BGU ne valait pas le lien qu'il avait avec Seifer. Et la jeune fille ne faisait pour l'instant que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, tuer les soldats ennemis.

« La place est déserte, annonça Zell avant de soupirer bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Seifer ?  
– Je suppose qu'il faut attendre de nouveaux ordres. Attendre ! Je déteste ce mot ! »

La jeune femme eut un geste de mauvaise humeur, elle frappa du pied contre la margelle de la fontaine. Puis elle fit quelques pas, avant de revenir à l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Les deux garçons pouvaient voir que ses gestes étaient saccadés ; de toute évidence, Seifer devenait nerveuse - ou impatiente. Lorsque son regard tomba sur un des soldats galbadiens tombés, son visage se durcit, tandis qu'une brusque lueur de haine flamboya dans ses yeux. Avec un profond soupir, elle s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, tournant résolument le dos aux galbadiens morts.

« On attend. Quelqu'un devrait bientôt venir. »

Zell se releva et commença à boxer dans le vide, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait. Squall gémit intérieurement et s'assit à côté de Seifer. Il entendait la petite marche que les doigts de la jeune fille jouaient sur le rebord de pierre. Cinq heures sonnèrent au clocher de la ville. Un chien perdu aboya une plainte et vint se frotter aux jambes de Seifer, quêtant quelques caresses et un peu de tendresse. D'un geste plutôt sec, la jeune blonde repoussa l'animal, qui revint près d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce clébard ?  
– On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, remarqua Zell. Je me demande pourquoi, faut vraiment être bizarre pour ça. »

Seifer soupira et laissa le chien s'installer à ses pieds, lui caressant la tête d'un geste machinal et distrait. L'animal leva vers elle un regard éperdu d'affection et d'adoration qu'elle ne remarqua pas, perdue dans ses pensées. L'attente se faisait longue et les trois jeunes gens se demandaient combien de temps encore elle allait durer, lorsqu'un bruit de pas légers et rapides se fit entendre. Seifer et Squall se levèrent et saisirent la poignée de leur Gunblade, tandis que Zell réajusta ses gants. Une jeune fille brune en uniforme du SeeD apparut.

« Selphie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Seifer en se détendant visiblement. Pas de danger de ce côté.

« Je viens apporter les nouveaux ordres. Ma spécialité, c'est me faufiler pour passer des messages. Et les explosifs, j'adore quand ils font boum ! Qui est le chef d'équipe ?  
– Moi.  
– Ouah, c'est trop bien ! » Selphie serra Seifer dans ses bras d'un geste enthousiaste et les garçons eurent l'impression que leurs mâchoires étaient sur le point de se décrocher.

« Tu peux éviter ça quand on est en mission ? J'ai déjà un surexcité dans l'équipe, c'est déjà assez dur à gérer, pas besoin d'en avoir deux. C'est quoi les ordres ?  
– On doit empêcher les Galbadiens de prendre la tour hertzienne, c'est une nouvelle qu'on vient d'apprendre, » expliqua la petite brune en examinant les membres de l'équipe. _« Tiens, revoilà monsieur Glaçon ! Par contre, je ne connais pas l'autre, mais son tatouage et sa coupe sont trop cools ! »_ s'extasia-t-elle intérieurement.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ? » La voix du glaçon ambulant la tira de sa rêverie sur l'apparence de Zell.  
« Je vous y conduis, je dois rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la mission. »

Le groupe légèrement agrandi fut dirigé par Selphie à travers les rues étroites de la ville. De nombreux soldats dolletiens gisaient sur le sol ou appuyés contre des murs, certains blessés, les autres morts. Ils confirmèrent ce dont les jeunes gens se doutaient déjà, les forces galbadiennes se rendaient à la tour ; mais aucun ne savait pourquoi Galbadia s'intéressait autant à une vieille tour toute rouillée, qui n'était plus utilisée depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Seifer, ils allaient enfin pouvoir recommencer à se battre. Malgré quelques combats, ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de la tour. Zell se déboîta le cou en tentant d'apercevoir le haut du gigantesque bâtiment.

« C'est vraiment immense ! On en voit à peine le sommet !  
– Tu as raison. » Lui concéda Seifer en abritant son regard de sa main. « Je me demande en quoi elle intéresse autant Galbadia.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Seifer ?  
– Hn, soupira la jeune blonde en jetant un regard à ses coéquipiers. On soigne les blessures, on vérifie les armes et les associations magiques, et on y va. Selphie, tu as une G-force ?  
– Nope.  
– 'Chier ! Bon, tu restes en arrière en soutien tant que personne n'est blessé.»

Les jeunes gens examinèrent soigneusement leur équipement avant de se déclarer prêts. Sous le commandement de Seifer, ils entrèrent dans la tour. L'endroit, mal éclairé, avait un aspect sombre et peu rassurant. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un ascenseur, gardé par une troupe de Galbadiens. Sans un mot, les quatre mercenaires se jetèrent au combat. Lorsque le calme revint, Squall put examiner les dégâts. De nombreuses taches de sang maculaient les bras et le buste de Seifer, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Le garçon brun se sentit soulagé que sa rivale ne soit pas blessée. Selphie semblait indemne, tout comme lui ; mais Zell arborait une belle estafilade au bras droit. Selon les termes même de Seifer, ça pissait le sang. Malgré le sort de soin qui referma la plaie sans laisser la moindre trace, la jeune femme refusa catégoriquement que le Zébullon retourne au combat.

« C'est un ordre, Zell, lui asséna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Ta blessure risque de se rouvrir au moindre effort, et on n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle guérisse entièrement. Donc tu laisses Selphie s'associer avec Golgotha et tu fais pas chier. Si je laissais l'un d'entre vous claquer ici, c'est moi qui aurais des emmerdes. Et j'aimerais bien avoir mon SeeD. Et grouille-toi, je suis pressée »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les regards cryogéniques et conjugués de Seifer et de Squall le firent taire. Bougonnant, il obéit aux ordres.

« Dès que Selphie est prête, on repart.  
– Youhou, direction l'ascenseur ! » s'exclama joyeusement la petite brune, vite rattrapée par Zell. Les deux épéistes s'échangèrent un regard consterné, avant de rejoindre les deux surexcités dans l'ascenseur.

La montée jusqu'au sommet de la tour dura plusieurs longues minutes, pendant lesquelles l'ascenseur se hissa péniblement avec de terribles grincements de machine rouillée. Seifer grimaça.

« Eh bien, s'ils ne savaient pas qu'on venait, avec tout ça ils sont maintenant au courant. »

Le monte-charge s'arrêta dans un grand fracas et le petit groupe se dépêcha d'en sortir. Sur la plateforme, ils tombèrent sur un bien étrange spectacle : un soldat galbadien tentait de remettre en marche la vieille tour satellite ! Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir immédiatement de la présence des enfants, trop plongé dans son travail. La tour s'activa lentement. De nombreuses lumières s'allumèrent, partant de la base pour remonter jusqu'à l'extrême pointe de la tour. Des panneaux se relevèrent sur les flancs du bâtiment, tandis que les antennes satellites pointèrent vers différentes directions. L'étrange structure au sommet de la tour, que les jeunes gens avaient d'abord pris pour une cheminée ou un canon, s'ouvrit et se déploya en une gigantesque parabole, pointée vers l'immensité céleste. Un rayon lumineux en sortit et se perdit dans les nuages. Pourquoi Galbadia avait remis en route la tour ? A quoi elle pouvait bien servir ?

Le soldat éclata de rire, satisfait de sa réussite et se retourna. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres à l'instant même, il venait de se rendre compte de la présence des mercenaires. D'une voix puissante, il appela un autre soldat en renfort, un dénommé Wedge et serra les dents quand il ne se montra pas. Pas complètement fou, il tenta de s'échapper mais une blonde complètement folle manqua de le décapiter. Il recula.

« Toi, tu restes là ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Puis un bruit de coups de feu retentit derrière Seifer et une balle siffla à son oreille.

« Wedge, enfin là !  
– Pardon, capitaine Biggs !  
– Viens m'aider à apprendre la politesse à ces gamins ! »

Les deux soldats n'étaient pas très forts, malgré leurs fanfaronnades et les mercenaires eurent rapidement le dessus. Seifer usait de coups particulièrement vicieux, furieuse d'avoir été prise pour cible. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsqu'un cri d'alerte de Zell la fit reculer précipitamment. Bien lui en prit, car une tornade venue de nulle part emporta les deux soldats.

Un gigantesque monstre ailé surgit brusquement en face des quatre jeunes gens. C'était en battant des ailes qu'il avait provoqué la tornade. Heureusement pour Seifer, elle n'était plus à portée immédiate de la créature. Le monstre était effrayant et beaucoup plus fort que les soldats affrontés jusqu'à présent. Il possédait deux grandes ailes rougeâtres, semblables à celles des chauves-souris et son corps violet était terminé par deux mains immenses et déformées, attachées à des bras longs et puissants. La créature ne possédait pas de jambes ni de pieds. Elle attaqua brusquement le petit groupe, qui restait plongé dans l'observation muette et la stupéfaction due à l'aspect repoussant de leur adversaire. Squall fut le premier à se reprendre et lui jeta un sort de scan, avant de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une attaque de Sulfura, son sort lui ayant appris le nom de la créature. Les griffes sales du monstre traversèrent l'air à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune homme. Avec un grognement de rage, Zell tenta de s'en prendre à la créature mais cette dernière esquiva l'attaque sans difficulté et le blond ne put reprendre son équilibre. Un des bras monstrueux le faucha en plein élan et il tomba à terre, un peu sonné. Il recula maladroitement, à moitié en rampant, pour se mettre à l'abri le temps que son vertige parte.

« Selphie, il possède la carte d'Ondine ! Squall, couvre-la. »

La voix de Seifer avait résonné à travers le bruit du vent brassé par les immenses ailes du monstre. Sulfura, percevant les mouvements des deux mercenaires, se jeta sur eux. L'épéiste se prépara au choc frontal, car il ne pouvait esquiver le coup sans laisser Selphie, qui était sans défense, totalement à découvert. Squall réussit à esquiver les griffes de la créature mais pas l'aile qui le heurta violemment et brisa sa garde, à l'instant même où Selphie réussissait à voler la carte. L'épéiste, malgré sa position défensive, fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin par la violence du coup. Sans pouvoir se réceptionner correctement, il heurta brutalement le sol et resta étendu à terre, les bras et les jambes tuméfiés à travers ses vêtements épais. Selphie étouffa un petit cri effrayé devant le vol plané que fit le brun, pendant que Seifer, furieuse, se précipita à l'attaque du monstre, après avoir ordonné à la brune de soigner le blessé. Zell vint aider la blonde à détourner l'attention de Sulfura, tandis que Selphie courut auprès de Squall, qui se relevait déjà. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à la jeune fille d'attendre pour les soins. La lame de sa Gunblade commençait à briller, signe que l'adolescent avait atteint sa limite. Il se releva d'un bond et courut vers l'ennemi.

« Renzokuken ! »

D'un même élan, il asséna plusieurs coups au monstre avant de se reculer pour porter une dernière attaque, encore plus puissante, en s'élançant dans les airs pour mieux pourfendre la créature. Épuisé par l'effort physique et par sa blessure, Squall chuta et roula rapidement sur le côté pour se mettre hors de portée du Sulfura qui paraissait un peu sonné par l'attaque.

« Selphie, cria Seifer, utilise ta G-Force en même temps que moi pour le finir ! On y est presque ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se concentrèrent avant d'invoquer Ifrit et Golgotha, toujours aussi puissants et aussi étranges, le Dieu du feu qui régnait sur les étendues brûlées et l'Oiseau à la foudre purificatrice. Sous l'attaque combinée des deux entités, le Sulfura s'effondra et disparut, laissant derrière lui un groupe d'adolescents fatigués et blessés. Selphie se dépêcha de soigner les blessures de Squall, qui tout compte fait étaient moins graves qu'elles ne semblaient. Épuisés, les jeunes gens prirent le temps d'examiner soigneusement leur état, avant de procéder au partage des sorts volés aux deux soldats et au monstre. Zell se lia avec Ondine, Guardian Force complaisante et docile.

Selphie passa un bras autour des épaules de Seifer – en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser les dix centimètres que la blonde avait de plus – en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour évacuer les lieus. Ils venaient de recevoir l'ordre de repli par radio et n'avaient plus qu'un temps limité pour retourner à la place. Néanmoins, une mauvaise surprise les attendait au bas de la tour, sous la forme d'un robot en forme d'araignée géante.

« On a pas le temps, faut qu'on se casse ! » Hurla Seifer.

Mais le robot leur bloquait le chemin et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que celui de se battre. Selphie et Zell roulèrent à terre pour échapper à une de ses pattes, qui pulvérisa plusieurs pavés en les heurtant. Selphie réussit à jeter en même temps un sort de scan avant de reculer précipitamment quand Goliath, le robot, tenta de s'en prendre à elle.

« Il craint l'électricité, cria-t-elle en direction des autres.  
– On ne peut pas se battre contre lui, répondit Seifer avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. On doit partir tout de suite !  
– Il nous bloque le chemin, chef, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? demanda Zell avec une pointe d'ironie.  
– Ta gueule ! »

Seifer jura en sortant sa gunblade mais peu importe la force avec laquelle elle frappait le robot, elle n'arrivait pas à entailler l'armure qui protégeait ses fonctions motrices. Et ni Squall, ni Zell n'avait plus de chance. L'électricité, c'était de la foudre… Putain, pourquoi elle y avait pas pensé avant ?

« Selphie, t'as bien Golgotha comme G-Force, nan ?  
– Oui. » La petite brune esquiva difficilement une attaque. « Pourquoi ?  
– Recule et invoque-le.  
– Mais…  
– Fais ce que je te dis, bordel. Leonheart, toi et moi, au corps à corps. Le hérisson, tu balances tous les sorts de Foudre que tu as. Exécution ! »

Squall lui envoya un regard noir en coin et Seifer montra les dents. Elle était aussi épuisée que lui, sa gunblade lui paraissait incroyablement lourde et ses bras la brûlaient mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors qu'il continue de se taire comme un bon petit soldat et qu'il lui obéisse ! Le robot semblait avoir du mal à encaisser les sortilèges électriques de Zell mais les deux épéistes l'empêchaient de progresser vers le blond. Squall roula par terre pour esquiver une attaque. Il réussit à sauver sa tête mais il sentit une douleur fulgurante au bras gauche, qui était en sang maintenant.

« Ecartez-vous ! »

Le hurlement de Selphie le fit sursauter et il obéit sans se poser de questions. Une ombre immense d'oiseau apparut et un déluge d'éclairs s'abattit sur le robot Goliath. La machine grinça et s'effondra au sol, ses pattes toujours animées de mouvements spasmodiques.

« On court ! »

L'ordre de Seifer claqua dans l'air et les autres se regardèrent.

« Dépêchez-vous ! On n'a pas le temps d'attendre je-ne-sais-quoi !  
– Tu savais que…  
– C'est une machine et elle craignait l'électricité. Evidemment qu'une telle attaque allait la mettre K.O. Vite ! »

Zell ne discuta pas et se précipita à la suite de Seifer dans le dédale de rues, imité par les deux derniers membres du groupe. Alors qu'ils dévalaient les pentes, ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux. Un simple coup d'œil leur apprit la mauvaise nouvelle : Golgotha n'avait mis le robot que temporairement hors d'état et la machine était de nouveau sur ses pattes.

Le petit groupe courut dans les rues tortueuses de Dollet dans une tentative de semer le monstre, mais ce dernier était suffisamment rapide pour les suivre et, contrairement à eux, il se moquait totalement des obstacles sur son chemin : il détruisait les maisons en les heurtant quand il manquait d'espace et écrasait les voitures qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Les jeunes gens, à bout de forces, arrivèrent enfin à la plage et se précipitèrent vers le bateau de la BGU qui les attendait. Soudain Squall trébucha et tomba à terre. Et l'énorme robot approchait de plus en plus.

« Merde ! »

Seifer jura en voyant la scène et fit demi-tour pour aider son rival à se relever. Squall était encore étourdi, à genoux dans le sable lorsqu'elle le prit par le bras et le traîna derrière elle pour le forcer à courir. Sur le pont du vaisseau, Selphie et Zell les regardaient avec inquiétude en leur criant de se dépêcher. Seifer accéléra, trébuchant à chaque pas lorsque ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, et tira plus fort sur le bras de Squall. Le dernier bateau de la BGU pivotait sur lui-même et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la haute mer. Dans un dernier effort, les deux épéistes sautèrent sur la plate-forme arrière tandis que, sur le pont, Quistis utilisait la mitraillette pour abattre le robot, qui finit par s'effondrer avec fracas. Seifer et Squall s'affalèrent sur le plancher, à bout de souffle, les jambes douloureuses et le cœur battant bien trop vite. Seifer roula sur le ventre et se haussa sur ses coudes pour regarder Squall, allongé à côté d'elle. Sur le dos, le jeune homme avait pressé contre ses yeux un bras et tentait de retrouver son souffle, Seifer pouvait voir sa poitrine se lever et se baisser de manière saccadée. Puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était observé et tourna la tête sur le côté pour offrir un demi-sourire à la blonde. Seifer écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage avant de sourire largement au brun. Puis elle éclata d'un rire euphorique.

« Putain, on a réussi ! »

Le sourire de Squall s'élargit pendant que la jeune fille essayait d'arrêter de glousser de joie. En effet, ils s'en étaient sorti. Zell et Selphie vinrent les rejoindre et la petite brune sauta sur le ventre de Seifer, qui la repoussa, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Selphie laissa exploser son soulagement. Ils leur avaient fait peur et, oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'ils avaient pu rejoindre le bateau à temps… Et heureusement que Quistis avait mitraillé le robot !

Zell tendit à Squall une potion que le jeune homme accepta avec soulagement. Le médicament referma sa blessure et soulagea son bras gauche même si une sourde douleur le tançait encore quand il le bougeait. Puis, il s'adossa à la paroi et ferma les yeux.

Arrivée à Balamb, Seifer eut l'agréable surprise de voir Raijin et Fujin l'attendre sur le ponton. Dès que le navire fut à quai, elle sauta joyeusement sur la terre ferme, adressant un sourire satisfait à ses amis.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda l'albinos en regardant le reste du groupe descendre du bateau.  
– Ouais, ouais. J'ai tapé sur personne cette année.  
– Faut fêter ça, allez, viens, Fujin et moi, on a trouvé un petit bar sympa dans le coin, » annonça Raijin aux autres en choppant Seifer par le bras et en commençant à la tracter derrière lui.

Seifer se retourna comme elle put pour faire un petit signe de la main aux autres, qui la regardèrent partir, sans réagir. Pour leur défense, ils étaient complètement épuisés et n'avez qu'une seule envie, aller dormir. Quistis toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention des trois apprentis Seeds restants et leur annonça qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour le reste de la journée, à condition d'être de retour à la BGU avant le couvre-feu.

Avec un grand sourire, Zell leur proposa d'aller voir sa mère. Ils pourraient grignoter quelque chose là-bas pour calmer leur faim et puis, ça ferait plaisir à sa mère de voir ses amis. Selphie tapa des mains avec enthousiasme. Elle mourrait de faim et puis elle avait très envie de voir la maison de Zell. Sans laisser le temps à Squall de décider, elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira gentiment à la suite de Zell. Le blond s'arrêta devant une petite maison dans une ruelle et entra sans frapper. Une femme se précipita devant eux. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années et un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Elle leur souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue avant de leur apporter des biscuits et des jus de fruits. Dès les remerciements d'usage faits, les jeunes gens se précipitèrent sur les gâteaux et leur ôtèrent sauvagement la vie. Zell et Selphie discutaient avec enthousiasme de tout et de rien tandis que Squall, bien installé dans son fauteuil, regardait autour de lui en baillant. La maison des Dincht était lumineuse, agréable et pleine de vie, à l'image de ses occupants. Avec un petit sourire Ma Dincht vint les prévenir que l'heure tournait et qu'ils avaient intérêt à partir maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas être enfermés dehors. Selphie sauta sur ses pieds, l'air horrifié (Hyne, que se passerait-il s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer, est-ce que cela les disqualifierait d'office ?) et Zell la rassura rapidement. Enfin, après un dernier au revoir, Zell s'installa derrière le volant, Selphie à ses côtés, et Squall s'assit à l'arrière, bien déterminé à profiter de la demi-heure de trajet pour faire un petit somme.

* * *

Nied : Fin du troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout que vous l'attendez depuis un petit bout de temps mantenant ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien que les gens qui viennent lire ma fic laisse un petit com, car d'un ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps, de deux ça me fait plaisir et de trois, ça me permet d'améliorer la qualité de ma fic. Et plus je suis motivée, plus j'écris vite la suite. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.


	5. chapitre 4, le soir du bal

Remerciements tout particuliers à ma bêta flammula (qui écrit des fics vachement trop super géniales, surtout cele sur kingdom Hearts, allez les lire), à Kaname-chan ( ma supportrice de la première heure. C'est vrai que le Zell/Selphie me trotte pas mal dans la tête, surtout que je les trouve super mignons ensemble. Mais t'imagines pas un peu les gosses superexcités qu'ils auraient ? J'veux même pas y penser. :rire: ) et à mioupiou (hyper court ton commentaire, mais il m'a fait vachement plaisir. Même un bravo ou un j'aime bien est largement suffisant.)

* * *

**Le bal**

Squall sentit dans son sommeil quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et il se réveilla en clignant des yeux. Selphie lui sourit gentiment.

« Hey, on est arrivé.  
– Ouaip, fit Zell en ouvrant la portière. Tu descends quand tu veux mais évite quand même de te rendormir, ce serait un peu con. »

Squall sortit de la voiture et s'étira. Son dos lui faisait mal, les 4x4 n'étaient pas conçus pour qu'on dorme dedans, leurs sièges étaient incroyablement inconfortables. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dormir dans sa chambre et ne se réveiller que demain, quand les résultats du test seraient enfin annoncés. Mais ils devaient encore voir leur surveillant référant, Quistis, pour faire pointer leurs présences avant de pouvoir disposer. En traînant des pieds, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le hall et l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au bureau du proviseur.

Par chance, Cid Kramer se trouvait dans l'entrée, devant justement l'ascenseur, et discutait avec Shu et Quistis de la mission que le groupe de Squall venait de remplir. Le brun soupira intérieurement. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, ce qu'il a ressenti sur le champ de bataille ? Quelle discussion totalement inutile. Néanmoins, le proviseur avait les listes de pointage sur lui et les trois étudiants étaient donc libérés de toutes obligations pour ce soir. Du coin de l'œil, Squall aperçut Seifer, adossée au mur, qui écoutait la discussion d'un air peu amène et surtout totalement crevé.

Squall, suivi de Shu et Quistis qui lui collaient aux basques, alla la rejoindre. Vaseuse, la jeune fille se montra plutôt sèche dans ses propos, ce qui ne plut ni à Quistis, ni à Shu qui, décida Squall, n'avaient vraiment pas autre chose à faire ce soir que de s'occuper des affaires des autres et c'était vraiment lassant. Même lui pouvait voir que Seifer était comme tous les autres qui venaient de passer l'examen, elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller dormir et ne pas se réveiller avant la fin de la semaine. Et Seifer avait toujours un caractère encore plus exécrable que d'habitude quand elle était fatiguée.

« Tu as eu un comportement dangereux pendant la mission, lui fit remarquer Quistis. Tu ne cherches que la bagarre. »

Squall vit très clairement Seifer serrer la mâchoire à se faire mal. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la moindre remontrance de l'instructrice Trèpe suffisait à mettre la gunbladiste hors d'elle. Autant elle pouvait plus ou moins accepter que d'autres professeurs lui fassent la leçon, autant elle ne supportait pas cela de la part de Quistis. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient pratiquement le même âge.

« Ma très chère institutrice… » Squall se crispa au ton doucereux et très menaçant de la jeune fille et il ne fut pas le seul, Shu et Quistis firent de même. Pas bon présage, cette façon de parler. « Vous me blessez, ce sont des mots cruels envers une jeune étudiante… Oh, et en tant qu'ex-prof, virée de son poste, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de critiquer ainsi les élèves. Ce n'est absolument plus votre rôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quistis baissa la tête. La dernière remarque de Seifer venait de la toucher au vif. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais le conseil d'administration avait décidé de la démettre de ses fonctions d'institutrice et elle avait reçu cette mauvaise nouvelle en rentrant de l'examen. Certains rapports sur ces capacités pédagogiques des derniers mois n'étaient pas bons, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait renvoyée de son poste aussi brutalement, sans mise à l'épreuve avant ! Et comment Seifer pouvait être au courant ? Et ce petit sourire mauvais en coin ! A moins que… La jeune fille n'ait fait pression pour qu'elle soit renvoyée ? Mais pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'elle l'avait agacée ? Quistis savait que sa cadette pouvait très mal réagir pour des choses mineures mais à ce point ? Seifer venait de battre son record d'égoïsme, renifla Quistis avec amertume. L'ex-professeur fut tirée de ses pensées par une exclamation de Shu, furieuse.

« Tu ne seras jamais une Seed ! Et encore moins un chef ! Tu n'en as absolument pas les qualités ! »

Squall et Quistis virent Seifer serrer des poings. Outch, ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Shu eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le visage de la blonde se décomposer et l'étincelle de douleur dans son regard, vite cachée. Chacun son tour, c'était désagréable, pas vrai ? Squall attrapa discrètement Seifer par le bras pour l'empêcher de frapper Shu.

« Lâche-moi, Leonheart, siffla la blonde à voix basse.  
– Tu veux vraiment la frapper ? Tu veux à ce point être renvoyée ? »

Seifer se dégagea d'un geste brusque et attrapa Shu par le col de son uniforme. La brunette avala péniblement sa salive en croisant les yeux fous de rage de Seifer. Les doigts de la blonde étaient si crispés sur le col de sa vis-à-vis que les phalanges en devenaient blanches.

« Seifer ! » cria Squall, choqué par la réaction violente de la jeune fille. Il attrapa rapidement son bras libre, pour l'empêcher de mettre son poing dans la figure de Shu.  
« Relâche-là immédiatement ! » ordonna Cid Kramer qui arrivait, inquiet et furieux à la fois.

Obéissant à l'injonction, l'épéiste blonde desserra le poing et lâcha le col de la brune, sans se calmer pour autant. Elle jeta un regard de défi et de mépris aux personnes qui l'entourait, avant de cracher, amère:

« Je préfère n'être jamais une SeeD que de devenir comme toi, tu me donnes envie de gerber. Tu ne vois dans la guerre qu'un moyen de gagner plus d'argent et tu te désoles qu'elle n'ait pas duré assez longtemps, en te foutant totalement de ce que peuvent ressentir les civils. Moi, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis à la base, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour que je puisse choisir autre chose, vu que je ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre, grâce à _vous_. » Pleine d'une colère et d'une rage qui ne demandaient que depuis trop longtemps de sortir, la jeune fille pointa un doigt accusateur sur Shu et la repoussa. « La seule chose que je suis sensée être, c'est une parfaite machine de guerre, prête à tuer et à mourir pour que les chefs de la BGU gagnent le plus de fric possible...  
– Ça suffit ! la coupa Cid. Il y a eu provocation des deux côtés alors je passe pour le moment. Mais, Seifer, si tu continues, tu répondras de tes actes et de tes paroles devant le conseil de discipline ! Je ne veux pas faire de vous des machines de guerre. Je veux faire de vous des soldats qui pensent et agissent par eux-mêmes. Squall et toi, vous avez un potentiel immense et vous le savez. Ne le gâche pas, ce serait dommage. »

_Quel hypocrite ! _Seifer renifla d'un air dédaigneux mais toujours aussi furieux et Squall croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite.

« De plus, le Seed n'est pas une organisation bénévole, intervint un Templier qui venait d'arriver. Cet incident servira de leçon au Royaume de Dollet. Ça leur apprendra à être plus généreux quand ils engagent des Seeds, annonça un Templier qui s'était approché silencieusement. Proviseur, vous n'avez pas...  
– Fermez-la, vous tous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment obligé d'être tous ainsi ? »

La voix de Seifer les interrompit, brutale et sèche comme sa propriétaire mais elle semblait aussi tellement remplie de tristesse. Squall regarda sa rivale avec étonnement, tout d'un coup, elle lui semblait un peu fragile, presque humaine. Les gens proches d'eux dans le hall se retournèrent, surpris par ce brusque éclat. Ils connaissaient tous le caractère rebelle de la jeune fille, mais aller jusqu'à hurler ainsi sur le directeur et sur un templier ? Impensable, même pour une personne comme Seifer, à qui le proviseur passait pourtant bien des excès. Cid Kramer ouvrit la bouche pour la sermonner, mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, presque choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Seifer était tendue, les poings serrés à s'en briser les doigts et la tête baissée. Lorsqu'elle la releva, tous purent voir que les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de larmes mal contenues. Certaines personnes se penchèrent les unes vers les autres, commentant déjà la scène à laquelle ils étaient en train d'assister.

« Je vous hais tous, vraiment ! »

Sa voix mal assurée laissait deviner les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle se détourna et partit, presque en courant, bousculant au passage Zell et Selphie qui arrivaient. Interloqués par son comportement, ils la regardèrent fuir les yeux ronds, avant de se retourner vers les autres pour leur demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Seifer a définitivement pété un câble, voilà tout. Elle avait déjà des problèmes pour gérer ses sentiments au départ, elle n'a pas dû pouvoir supporter le stress d'une mission voilà tout, cracha Shu d'un ton venimeux.  
– Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle, elle vaut mille fois plus que toi, répliqua Selphie, furieuse que l'autre brune critique son amie.  
– Ouais, j'avoue que là, même de la part de Seifer, c'était une réaction vraiment bizarre et pourtant, elle arrête pas d'agir bizarrement ! s'exclama Zell. Dis, Squall, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
– J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, répliqua le brun d'un ton polaire. Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit. »

Squall planta le petit groupe derrière lui sans se retourner. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Zell avait raison : Seifer agissait vraiment trop bizarrement, même par rapport à d'habitude. Et que Shu ne dise pas que c'était dû au stress de la mission, Seifer savait parfaitement le contrôler, elle n'en avait pratiquement pas montré pendant l'examen. Non, c'était juste que ce qu'avait dit Shu l'avait blessée et qu'elle avait réagi de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait, en attaquant de toutes ses forces ceux qui l'approchaient. Elle était comme ça quand elle se sentait menacée et Squall ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre. L'attitude de Seifer pouvait se résumer ainsi : « attention, me blessez pas ou je mords en retour ». Squall soupira. La stupidité des autres n'était pas son problème. Mais il avait une boule dans le ventre, il n'aimait pas voir Seifer ainsi, blessée et sur la défensive, comme si tous ceux autour d'elle risquaient de la blesser, même lui. Squall secoua la tête et plissa très fort les yeux, au point que ça en fut presque douloureux, pour s'empêcher d'y penser plus.

Le lendemain, lorsque Zell et Selphie arrivèrent au premier étage, Seifer et Squall étaient déjà là à attendre. La jeune blonde était adossée au mur, la moue encore un peu boudeuse, près de Fujin et de Raijin. Apparemment, la nuit avait été suffisamment longue pour permettre à Seifer de se calmer mais Zell ne mettrait pas sa main à couper que l'autre blonde réussisse à rester calme si Shu venait pointer le bout de son nez. Elle discutait de manière animée avec Raijin qui faisait de grands mouvements pour lui décrire quelque chose et Fujin qui affichait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Zell ne les connaissait pas trop, comme c'étaient les meilleurs amis de l'autre cinglée de la gunblade, il restait à l'écart mais bon, apparemment, ils étaient plutôt sympas tant qu'on ne les emmerdait pas. Squall, lui, restait un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Zell leva les yeux au ciel. Man, il fallait que Squall se détende s'il ne voulait pas être complètement ridé à trente ans. Selphie sautilla joyeusement vers le groupe de Seifer et de ses deux amis et commença une discussion enthousiaste avec Raijin, qui affichait un large sourire. Zell, nerveux, se mit à faire les cent pas sur place et la plupart des étudiants s'impatientaient tandis que l'inquiétude gagnait du terrain. Il fallait les comprendre, beaucoup n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille, trop angoissés par les résultats. Avaient-ils oui ou non réussi le test sur le terrain ? Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre ! Les deux seuls à rester parfaitement calmes étaient les gunbladistes, qui se tenaient à l'écart de l'agitation. Seifer frottait même tranquillement la tête de Selphie pour la calmer, sous les regards amusés de Raijin et Fujin, qui ne venaient ici que pour soutenir leur amie.

Un templier apparut brusquement sans un bruit, nommant au fur et à mesure les différents mercenaires reçus au rang de SeeD. Lorsque le nom de Seifer fut annoncé, de nombreux chuchotis surpris pour la plupart, scandalisés pour quelques-uns, se firent entendre, en égard à la scène dont la jeune les avait gratifiés la veille. Seifer passa devant eux d'un pas orgueilleux et avec le port d'une reine, sans leur accorder un regard. Squall les fit taire d'un coup d'œil glacial lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe réduit de ceux qui avaient réussi l'examen. On ne parlait pas mal de sa rivale. Les gens n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de parler dans le dos des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Les cinq reçus suivirent le templier au second étage jusqu'au bureau du proviseur qui les accueillit avec un large sourire, l'air fier d'eux. Il commença un discours, vite coupé par le templier irrespectueux, et Seifer sentit sa colère de la veille revenir.

« Proviseur, l'heure de la réunion approche. Faites court, je vous prie. Le Seed constitue un atout précieux pour l'université. Sa réputation est intimement liée à chacun d'entre vous. Que votre conscience vous guide. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez dire, monsieur? Voici les résultats de l'examen. »

Le proviseur s'avança alors et saisit les mains de Selphie, avant de lui dire, complice :

« J'attends la fête avec impatience. »

Il se déplaça et offrit à chacun un mot d'encouragement.

« Tâche de faire de ton mieux, dit-il à un jeune homme brun que Seifer ne connaissait que de vue et qui venait de Galbadia.  
– Contrôle tes émotions, conseilla-t-il à Zell.  
– Bravo, un adepte de la gunblade, annonça-t-il en examinant les mains de Squall qu'il tenait.  
– Une autre manieuse de gunblade et le seul chef d'équipe dont tous les membres ont été reçus de l'histoire de la BGU. Tu es un élément très précieux, » dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Seifer. Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis se décida. « N'oublie jamais l'importance de l'amitié et de l'honneur. »

Le templier toussota, avant de déclarer :

« La cérémonie d'adoubement des Seeds est terminée. Rompez les rangs ! »

Lorsque les nouveaux Seeds rejoignirent ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir, ils furent accueillis par de nombreux applaudissements. Selphie minauda, ravie et Zell se pavana comme un coq. Squall eut l'air déprimé et Seifer lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Arrête de faire la tronche et sourit pour une fois. Tu viens d'être reçu ! Fête ça, hurle un bon coup, bourre-toi la gueule ou quelque chose mais arrête de bouder comme d'habitude. Y en a qui te tueraient pour être à ta place ! »

Squall lui adressa un minuscule sourire en coin avant de se frotter la nuque, un peu gêné. Elle avait plutôt raison sauf que ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content d'être là, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas être au centre des regards. Seifer lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme récompense avant de s'éloigner. Raijin s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, comme un ours.

« Lâche-moi, idiot, tu m'étouffes ! » ria la jeune fille à moitié étranglée en se dégageant. Le colosse brun la relâcha, tandis que Fujin s'avança elle aussi pour féliciter son amie, heureuse pour elle, avant de complimenter aussi les autres reçus pour leur succès. Selphie serra joyeusement la jeune albinos, la considérant déjà comme son amie, puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux les amies de Seifer.

« Ça aide d'avoir un bon chef, répliqua Selphie d'un ton sincère à Fujin après l'avoir lâchée. Seifer, tu viens, on va se changer ? »

Squall soupira en voyant l'agitation qui trônait à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. S'il avait pu, il ne serait jamais allé au bal de promo qui avait lieu mais personne ne lui avait donné le choix. Zell et Selphie étaient déjà passés le voir, et l'énergie que les deux hurluberlus avaient déployée l'avait profondément agacé. Pourquoi personne ne voulait ou ne pouvait voir que la seule chose qu'il désirait était la paix et la tranquillité ? Et Selphie qui proposait à tout le monde de faire partie du Comité d'Organisation de fêtes. Pour ça, elle pouvait toujours rêver. Le jour où il participerait à un truc pareil, les chocobos auraient des dents.

Il sirotait la coupe de champagne qu'une serveuse lui avait apporté en songeant qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Seifer. Elle n'était peut-être même pas venue au bal. Ce serait d'ailleurs la seule personne à décider de faire un pied de nez aux traditions et de rester tranquille dans sa chambre ou à continuer de s'entraîner dans la serre de combat comme si aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à changer son programme habituel pour faire plaisir aux autres. Ou alors, fêter sa réussite juste avec Raijin et Fujin, dans un bar à Balamb ou dans sa chambre, avec juste de l'alcool et ses amis. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant qu'il aimerait bien faire de même lorsqu'une étoile filante apparut dans le ciel. Il vit une jolie jeune fille brune inconnue au bataillon lui montrer le ciel en souriant avant de s'approcher pour lui demander de danser avec elle.

« Tu es vraiment le plus mignon ce soir. Tu danses avec moi ? » Devant l'absence de réaction de Squall, elle insista. « Laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne danses qu'avec tes amies. J'ai compris. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux…Tu vas m'aimer… » Elle agita le doigt devant lui dans un mouvement de métronome, avec un petit sourire adorable aux lèvres. « Tu vas m'aimer… Ça y est, tu es ensorcelé?  
– Je ne sais pas danser, avoua le jeune homme en espérant qu'elle le lâche.  
– Allez, tu seras très bien. Je cherche un cavalier, je ne vais pas danser toute seule, » répliqua la jeune femme en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, ignorant totalement les faibles protestations du brun qui ne savait vraiment pas danser.

Patiente, sa cavalière lui montra les pas à faire et le guida gentiment au début, disposant ses mains pour lui faire prendre la bonne posture. Maladroitement au départ, le jeune homme se mit à danser, calquant ses pas sur ceux de sa partenaire. Il bouscula un couple qui valsait près d'eux et en réponse aux protestations de l'autre cavalier, Linoa tira la langue comme une enfant. Squall suivit les conseils de Linoa pour éviter de lui marcher sur les pieds et de s'humilier devant les autres. Il soupira intérieurement mais devait avouer que dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance, la valse n'étant pas la danse la plus difficile à apprendre, il pouvait faire illusion avec une bonne partenaire. La danse se finit par un feu d'artifice. La brune félicita son cavalier, ravie de la danse, et le guida jusqu'au bord de la piste sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Puis Seifer arriva, un verre de champagne à la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à l'immense majorité des filles, elle avait choisi l'uniforme féminin avec le pantalon au lieu de celui avec la jupe. Son pantalon droit lui moulait des jambes interminables qui semblaient beaucoup intéresser deux garçons à côté d'eux mais Seifer les snobait de manière remarquable. Sa veste n'était pas fermée jusqu'au col et dévoilait sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte elle-aussi, dans une négligence désinvolte. Une pincée de suivi du règlement avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'insoumission.

« Salut les tourteraux. »

Squall leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à se défendre mais la jeune inconnue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Oh ! Seifer ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. C'est si bon de te voir ! »

Elle serra brièvement la nouvelle venue dans ses bras et Squall donna mentalement un bon point à Seifer pour avoir réussi à rendre l'étreinte sans pour autant renverser le contenu de son verre.

« Hello Linoa. Si tu veux voir Cid, il est de l'autre côté de la salle. T'arriveras à lui parler toute seule ?  
– Je pense que ça devrait aller, répliqua Linoa qui n'avait pas raté l'ironie présente dans la dernière phrase. Au pire, je viendrais te demander de l'aide et tu accourras pour me sauver.  
– Désolée, j'ai pas mon cheval blanc avec moi. Je peux t'emprunter ton cavalier ?  
– Ne t'en fais pas, même avec, tu ne feras jamais un bon prince charmant. Et oui, tu peux emprunter mon cavalier, il est adorablement serviable, mais évite de me le rendre abîmé, tu ne prends jamais soin des affaires des autres. A plus tard. »

Linoa rit et Seifer, visiblement très amusée et de bonne humeur, regarda la jeune brune s'éloigner dans la foule sous les yeux de Squall qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Brave petite fille. » Elle se tourna vers Squall et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, les yeux plissés par l'amusement. « Tu dansais, toi ?  
– Elle m'a obligé.  
– Oui, bien sûr, elle t'a traîné de force sur la piste et comme évidemment elle est bien plus forte que toi, tu n'as rien pu faire. Allez, viens. »

Seifer entraîna Squall sur un des balcons et s'alluma une cigarette. Assise sur la balustrade de pierre, elle leva la tête pour regarder la fumée dessiner des volutes dans l'air.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester avec toi ?  
– Tes groupies ne te forceront pas à danser si tu restes avec moi ?  
– Tch. N'importe quoi.  
– J'ai encore raison quand même. » Squall leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu, et Seifer lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux. Le brun se rappela un petit détail.

« D'où tu connais cette fille ?  
– D'où ma vie t'intéresse ? » Le ton était clairement sur la défensive, du style attaque-défensive et Squall leva les mains en signe de paix. Seifer détestait qu'on fouille dans son passé.

« Elle ne te ressemble pas.  
– Généralement, tu parles aux gens parce qu'ils sont différents de toi, Squally-boy, soupira Seifer. Linoa manque de cervelle parfois, mais elle est pas trop chiante à vivre. Elle est trop mignonne.  
– Tu en parles comme d'un animal de compagnie, l'accusa Squall.  
– Où est la différence ? se moqua Seifer d'un ton cynique. Et puis, t'es mal placé pour me faire des remarques sur les relations sociales. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de la sortir pour lui faire faire ses besoins. »

Squall leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré mais s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé. Il savait que la jeune fille ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il appréciait l'humour de Seifer, tant qu'il ne faisait pas l'objet de ses moqueries.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.  
– Nan, pas tellement. Faut dire que j'aime pas danser et que j'avais pas envie que des crétins essayent de me tenir la main toute la soirée.  
– Et tu oses te moquer de mes groupies.  
– C'est pas du tout la même chose, soupira Seifer en écrasant sa cigarette sur la balustrade. Ils me suivent pas partout dans les couloirs la journée, eux, au moins. Doivent être trop occupés à faire des abdos et à perdre des neurones dans des magazines pornos.  
– Quelle élégance de ta part.  
– J'aurais tendance à répondre, t'as pas vu celle du mec lambda quand il veut tirer son coup, crois-moi. Heureusement, j'ai pas mis de jupe, j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ces crétins. »

Squall étouffa un petit rire devant le spectacle improbable de Seifer en jupe et de l'adorable moue boudeuse qu'elle était justement en train de tirer. Seifer en jupe… La prochaine fois ce serait quoi ? Elle se maquillerait comme ces filles qui ressemblaient à des pots de peinture ? N'importe quoi… N'empêche, il se demanda rapidement à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Seifer dans une robe comme celle de son amie, là, Linoa... Euh, mouais, il ne voulait pas y penser au final, il voulait garder ses neurones intacts (oh, et puis, Seifer le tuerait si jamais elle savait à quoi il pensait en ce moment). Seifer murmura doucement une chanson et Squall s'adossa à la balustrade pour mieux l'écouter. Des fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils arrivaient à communiquer normalement, sans se disputer. Et là, alors qu'ils étaient juste l'un près de l'autre sans parler, simplement avec la conscience de l'autre, Squall décida que la présence de Seifer pouvait être pas si mal que ça, au final.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un vint briser ce silence.

« Seifer, Squall, vous ne dansez pas ? retentit derrière eux la voix de Quistis.  
– Comme vous pouvez le voir, je crois bien que non, » répondit Seifer d'un ton juste _légèrement_ narquois. Quistis leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas l'impertinence.

« Je voudrais parler à Squall seule à seul, s'il te plaît Seifer.  
– Ouais, ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, soupira la blonde en récupérant son verre vide sur le rebord du balcon et en jouant négligemment avec. Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux. Bye ! »

Squall la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans la foule, petite silhouette brillante parmi tant d'autres. Quistis retint un soupir, soulagée que Seifer n'ait pas fait un de ces éclats dont elle avait le secret, ç'aurait été trop embarrassant. La jeune femme toussota légèrement et félicita Squall pour sa danse parfaite, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir danser un jour, on faisait toujours de nouvelles découvertes. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle lui ordonna de se rendre avec elle à la Serre de combat, plus précisément dans la zone secrète. Zone secrète qui, à la réflexion, n'avait plus de secret que le nom, vu que tous les élèves de la BGU en connaissait l'existence. Squall fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu faire là-bas? On va sanctionner les élèves pour violation du couvre-feu? Je ne veux pas m'en occuper. Je laisse ça au Conseil de Discipline. Seifer va adorer traumatiser de pauvres étudiants.  
– Oh, Squall, » soupira Quistis avant d'éclater d'un rire léger. Le garçon n'était pas fait pour les sous-entendus. Vraiment, ou Squall faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou il était encore plus ignorant des comportements humains « normaux » que ce qu'elle pensait. « Écoute, va te changer et retrouve-moi devant la serre de combat, allez ! »

Squall en prenait de temps, songea Quistis en se tordant les mains. Elle attendait le tout nouveau Seed à l'entrée de la serre et craignait qu'il ne vienne pas. C'était pourtant impossible, il n'était pas du genre à se dérober quand il avait une obligation. Un peu crispée, la jeune femme joua avec une mèche de cheveux.

_Je dois lui parler. Je dois savoir si j'ai une chance, une seule, qu'il me retourne un jour mes sentiments._

Un bruit léger de pas résonnant sur le carrelage la tira de ses pensées, Squall arrivait, vêtu de ses habits habituels. Quistis se mordit les lèvres, appréciant la vue. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qui lui allait le mieux : ces vêtements quotidiens ou l'uniforme du Seed ? Il était tellement élégant dans le costume bleu sombre des Seeds mais sa veste et ses tee-shirts lui donnaient un petit côté indomptable des plus agréables. Elle fit une petite moue en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier ou de baver devant lui. Elle accorda un sourire un peu séducteur au jeune homme quand il arriva à ses côtés.

« Parfait. Il y a peu de chance qu'on tombe sur des T-Rex la nuit mais ne relâche pas ton attention pour autant, la Serre regorge de monstres plus petits mais qui restent dangereux.  
– Je le sais déjà, lui fit remarquer Squall.  
– Un rappel ne fait jamais de mal. Bien, allons-y, si tu es prêt. »

Squall hocha rapidement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il était parfaitement préparé et Quistis se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'entrée de la Serre. Elle fronça le nez, même de nuit le microclimat de l'endroit restait chaud et humide et avec la semi-obscurité qui les entourait, c'était vraiment très désagréable, il était difficile de repérer les sentiers entre les arbres et les plantes qui envahissaient l'espace. Elle écartait d'une main une fougère quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et sentit Squall faire de même à ses côtés, une main posée sur la poignée de sa gunblade. Deux Orchidas passèrent un bosquet pour se présenter devant eux, leurs tentacules dardant l'air dans la direction des deux Seeds.

Quistis eut une petite grimace de dégoût. Elle ne connaissait aucun élève qui appréciait ces monstres, ils étaient répugnants avec leur allure de plante carnivore dotée de longues tentacules violettes hérissées d'épines capables d'écorcher la peau à travers les vêtements les plus épais. D'un signe de la main, elle indiqua à Squall de ne pas intervenir puis profita de la lenteur des créatures pour leur lancer un sortilège de feu. Les Orchidas se tordirent de douleur et crachèrent vers elle un nuage de poison qu'elle esquiva sans difficulté, avant de s'enfuir lorsqu'un deuxième brasier les frôla.

« Tu aurais facilement pu les achever »

Quistis manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix de Squall derrière elle. Dans son combat, elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour calmer ses battements de cœur erratiques.

« C'était totalement inutile de les poursuivre pour les tuer. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et ça nous ferait perdre du temps pour peu de gain. Tu les aurais poursuivis ?  
– Non. Il n'y a aucun honneur ou expérience à gagner en vainquant des créatures aussi faibles. »

Quistis eut un petit sourire. Cette réponse était totalement squallienne, elle savait que son élève allait répondre une chose dans le genre, Squall était parfois incroyablement prévisible et ça agaçait beaucoup le jeune homme. Après un hochement de tête, elle reprit la tête et continua sa route vers la zone secrète, attentive au moindre mouvement dans la forêt. Les deux jeunes gens avançaient silencieusement, se mouvant sans difficulté dans leur environnement. Heureusement, la plupart des monstres étaient endormis la nuit et ils arrivèrent à leur destination sans en croiser d'autres.

La zone secrète était un recoin sûr dans la Serre où aucun monstre ne s'aventurait. C'était une sorte d'immense balcon circulaire à l'air libre, hors de la zone de combat. En se penchant, on pouvait voir les jardins qui entouraient la BGU. La construction était en métal et tranchait violemment avec l'atmosphère de forêt tropicale de la serre juste avant. Deux couples d'amoureux roucoulaient chacun dans leur coin, la zone était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils ne se dérangent pas et de toute façon, chaque couple ne pensait qu'à soi-même, totalement oublieux du reste du monde. Une bombe aurait pu exploser que les amoureux auraient continué à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Quistis s'avança tranquillement et jeta un regard autour d'elle. L'endroit avait toujours son aspect paisible, comme si on se trouvait dans une sorte de bulle, coupé du monde extérieur. Elle soupira alors que les souvenirs affluaient et s'appuya contre la rambarde pour contempler la BGU. Elle aurait aimé que Squall la prenne dans ses bras, comme le faisait ce garçon là-bas avec son amie, comme ses précédents petits amis l'avaient fait. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées malvenues.

« Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, » murmura-t-elle, pensive.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Squall, adossé à la balustrade à quelques pas d'elle. Il ne disait rien et ne la regardait qu'à peine. Un ange passa, bientôt suivi de toute sa troupe, sans que nul ne parle et Quistis se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Si Squall ne mettait aucune volonté pour laisser la conversation démarrer malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arriverait jamais à pouvoir lui parler cœur à cœur ! Elle prit une inspiration profonde et son courage à deux mains pour enfin se lancer.

« Moi, Quistis Trèpe, je ne suis désormais plus professeur ! » lui annonça-t-elle, tordant le cou à la pointe de douleur qui naissait dans son ventre. Bonté d'Hyne, elle avait beau se réjouir que Squall soit maintenant au même niveau qu'elle, son renvoi du professorat faisait quand même sacrément mal. « Je fais partie du Seed maintenant ! On va peut-être travailler ensemble.  
– Peut-être bien, » répondit Squall en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé par la nouvelle. Il allait de toute façon avoir tellement de nouveaux collègues maintenant, des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Un visage connu serait appréciable au début mais il se moquait totalement du renvoi de Quistis en lui-même.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? s'indigna la jeune fille, blessée par l'indifférence dans la voix de Squall.  
– S'il en a été décidé ainsi, on doit respecter cette décision.  
– On m'a dit que je n'étais pas faite pour diriger, rumina l'ancienne instructrice. J'étais une Seed à quinze ans, j'ai eu mon diplôme d'instructeur à dix-sept… Cela fait seulement un an… » se remémora-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait des erreurs, qu'elle aurait dû parfois se montrer plus patiente avec les élèves, plus pédagogue. Mieux les guider, les conseiller. Aider les plus mauvais pour qu'ils comprennent leurs erreurs. Mais c'était sa première année ! Nul n'était parfait, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce rôle ! « Où est mon erreur? J'ai fait de mon mieux…Tu m'écoutes ?  
– Tu as terminé ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur tes déceptions et tes angoisses ? »

Squall soupira, mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancienne professeur venait lui raconter tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'il la réconforte, lui dise des mots gentils ? Il ne savait pas faire. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie des autres et détestait encore plus qu'on s'occupât de la sienne. Quistis sentit un froid douloureux envahir tout son être. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le rejet et l'indifférence de Squall pouvaient être aussi blessants. Elle ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, elle garderait sa fierté coûte que coûte même le cœur en miettes.

« Mais je ne te demande rien. » Elle serra les poings en entendant à quel point sa voix sonnait désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de Squall en passant pour une pleurnicheuse. « Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.  
– Mais je suis incapable de te réconforter, répliqua Squall qui avait hâte que cette conversation gênante se termine.  
– Ce n'est pas grave. Écouter c'est déjà beaucoup, essaya de lui expliquer Quistis.  
– Parler, écouter, tout ça c'est inutile. On est seul au monde. Je n'ai pas envie de porter d'autres fardeaux que le mien. » Cette discussion ne menait à rien et Squall se retint de montrer son agacement. Il ne voulait pas parler des problèmes sentimentaux des gens, après, ils tentaient toujours de le psychanalyser et de le faire parler de ses propres émotions. C'était agaçant. Il fit demi-tour et quitta la zone, sans vérifier que Quistis le suivait.

« Pas faite pour diriger… Peut-être ont-ils raison. »

Quistis secoua tristement la tête. Au moins, elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'intéressait pas Squall. Même si elle s'en doutait un peu, ça faisait sacrément mal. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était transformé en verre et que Squall venait de le jeter au sol, le brisant en mille morceaux coupants qui lui lacéraient la poitrine. Elle voulait hurler sa rage, crier sa douleur et se rouler en boule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le pire, ce n'était même pas que Squall refusait ses sentiments. Il ne s'y intéressait même pas. Comment Seifer faisait pour supporter une telle froideur si Squall se comportait comme ça avec elle aussi ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter une telle indifférence ? Elle avait un courage et une persévérance que Quistis n'avait pas pour s'accrocher au jeune homme, malgré la douleur. Mais quelle arme, quelle puissance pouvait briser une telle indifférence ? Ce n'était pas juste, c'était comme une injure, comme un mépris de la part de Squall. Quistis serra les dents, ravala sa douleur comme une bile acide, ramassa les pièces brisées de son cœur et suivit les pas de Squall.

Soudain, un appel à l'aide perça le silence de la Serre alors que les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient proche de la sortie. Squall et Quistis se précipitèrent vers la voix féminine qui hurlait. Une mince jeune fille brune reculait à petits pas, terrifiée par un groupe de monstres qui se dirigeaient vers elle, menaçants. Quistis courut vers l'inconnue et l'attrapa par le bras pour la mettre derrière elle, pour la protéger de son corps. Squall tiqua en reconnaissant la jeune fille, c'était celle qu'il avait aperçu à lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie ! Qui était-elle et que faisait-elle là ? L'inconnue se tourna vers eux et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Squall ! Quistis ?! »

Comment savait-elle leurs noms ? Ils ne la connaissaient pourtant pas ! Les monstres s'avancèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, grognant d'un air méfiant et montrant leurs crocs. Trois Cujos accompagnaient un gigantesque Lygus qui planait au-dessus d'eux, ses ailes produisaient un vrombissement désagréable en brassant aussi vite l'air. Quistis attrapa son fouet et le fit claquer sur le ventre nu du monstre pour le forcer à reculer. La créature produit un sifflement immonde de douleur et sortit son dard pour essayer de lacérer la jeune femme. Derrière, Squall s'attaquait aux Cujos, petits monstres aux dos caparaçonnés de pierre. Malgré leurs aspects lourds, ils étaient vifs mais avaient de nombreux points faibles, des endroits où la chair n'était pas protégée, là où les différentes parties de leurs armures en pierre se rejoignaient. Les éliminer n'était pas difficile tant qu'on ne sous-estimait pas leur vitesse, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre Squall. Lorsque ce dernier acheva son dernier adversaire, il se tourna vers Quistis qui avait toujours du mal à lutter contre le Lygus, le monstre restait en l'air, hors de portée des attaques de la blonde. En soupirant, Squall appela Shiva à son aide. La déesse des étendues gelées précipita l'insecte à terre d'une rafale d'air polaire avant de l'enfermer dans un carcan de glace, le tuant instantanément.

Après s'être assurée que les monstres étaient tous bien morts, Quistis se porta au côté de l'inconnue qui s'était effondrée au sol. La pauvre fille tremblait, pas de froid malgré sa tenue légère, mais de toute la peur et l'adrénaline qui retombaient. Par chance, elle n'était pas blessée. Quistis allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'elle était de toute évidence étrangère à la BGU, quand deux jeunes hommes vêtus d'un uniforme blanc ressemblant étrangement à celui des Seeds arrivèrent. Ils aidèrent gentiment la jeune femme à se relever avant de s'incliner poliment devant Quistis et Squall pour les remercier d'avoir aidé leur amie. Ils partirent sans un mot.

« Qui était-ce ? »

Quistis s'était retournée vers Squall une fois le groupe hors de sa vue. Le brun haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle mais il devait avouer que cet incident était plus qu'étrange. Pensifs, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la Serre. Dans le couloir, Quistis s'arrêta pour regarder Squall.

« Tu sais, avoir des amis ce n'est pas honteux. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et le laissa derrière lui.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas génial non plus._

Squall renifla. Il était très bien seul, il n'avait besoin de personne, merci. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer sur ce point et les autres n'avaient rien à dire sur ses choix. Juste, qu'on lui fiche la paix, okay ? Il retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait perdu son temps avec Quistis, c'était stupide, tout ça pour s'entendre dire qu'il aurait besoin d'ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu espérer ? Il était toujours seul et c'était très bien ainsi. Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Seifer, elle au moins ne cherchait pas tout le temps à le faire parler.

Aux dortoirs, il prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de montrer son agacement. Il avait déjà dû supporter les pleurnicheries de Quistis, il n'avait pas du tout envie de supporter encore Zell et son énergie impossible ! Le garçon avait mis l'uniforme officiel du Seed dont l'aspect strict jurait horriblement avec sa coiffure et son tatouage. Le blond se précipita vers Squall dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Enfin ! Te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en parvenant à la hauteur de l'épéiste. Mais où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout. » Voyant que Squall n'avait de toute apparence aucune volonté de lui répondre, il enchaîna. « On fait partie du Seed maintenant. Et tu sais quoi ? On a des chambres à nous ! Ta nouvelle chambre est juste en face de l'ancienne. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit de te dire. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, vieux. »

Squall hocha la tête pour le remercier avant de se détourner. Connaissant Zell, le blond aurait continué de parler pendant des heures et Squall avait dépassé son quota de discussions depuis un long moment aujourd'hui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait nécessaire pour pouvoir supporter les autres demain.


	6. chapitre 5, mission à Timber

**Notes qui ne servent à rien mais qu'on écrit quand même :**

- Et hop, miracle de la réécriture, on passe d'un chapitre de 10000 mots à un chapitre de 16000 mots. Non, je n'étais pas morte à la fin, du tout.

**Remerciements **: tout d'abord à ma bêta-lectrice flammula (si vous voulez lire ces fics, elle est dans mes auteurs favoris...), à ma fan de la première heure Kaname-chan (je ne pensais pas que le moment où Seifer était sur le point de pleurer était attachant. Dans ce cas, tu risques de bien aimer la fin du chapitre... Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !) et à redfoxline (amatrices de Seifer/Squall, je vous la conseille.)

Sinon je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Merci de lire ma fic !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Squall eut la désagréable surprise de se faire réveiller par une Selphie déjà surexcitée. Toute heureuse, elle lui annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission. Leur première en tant que Seeds. C'était trop cool, pas vrai, hein ? Juste que c'était dommage que Seifer ne soit pas avec eux. Bon, elle le laissait, elle allait manger, ils se retrouveraient dans le hall.

Le brun soupira et s'étira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever, il était encore tôt et il s'était couché tard avec la fête hier mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider, apparemment. Il se débarbouilla rapidement et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers la cantine. Distraitement, il écoutait les conversations des gens. La plupart parlait des événements de la veille, avec les résultats impressionnants obtenus cette année à l'examen de passage. Pensez donc, cinq reçus ? C'était exceptionnel ! Oh, et puis, Seifer l'avait enfin réussi, après son échec de l'année passée, même si c'était étonnant vu la façon dont elle avait parlé au proviseur l'instant même après la mission. Elle n'avait aucun respect envers ses supérieurs, c'était à se demander si elle était reçue sur ses seules compétences de la mission, ricana un garçon dans son coin. Squall pinça les lèvres, dégoûté et brusquement furieux. Comment osait-il insinuer une telle chose ? C'était répugnant, Seifer avait trop d'honneur et d'orgueil pour s'abaisser à ce que ce type sous-entendait. Le groupe de commères se tut lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence du jeune homme et le crétin précédent eut l'air de vouloir disparaître sous la table, mal à l'aise. Pourvu que Squall ne fasse pas remonter ce qu'il venait de dire à Seifer, il se ferait tuer. Une fille, toute mielleuse, se suspendit à son bras pour lui demander hypocritement son avis.

« Seifer est compétente. Si elle n'était pas devenue un Seed, personne de l'équipe n'aurait mérité de le devenir » lâcha-t-il en envoyant un regard glacial à la jeune fille avant de se dégager et de quitter la cafétéria.

Il prit une profonde inspiration dans le couloir. De tels ragots le mettaient toujours en colère, il ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'avait les gens de parler dans le dos des autres, surtout si c'était pour dire des horreurs pareilles. Il espérait que ce genre de propos n'arriverait pas à l'oreille de Seifer. Non seulement, ça finirait en carnage mais en plus, ça blesserait la jeune femme, même si elle ferait tout pour le cacher. Seifer pouvait faire semblant de ne pas écouter quand elle le voulait, mais elle écoutait toujours les gens, Squall le savait.

Dans le gigantesque hall, Squall évita adroitement Shu qui le cherchait (il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, surtout si c'était pour qu'elle aussi dise du mal de Seifer à cause de la veille) et se rendit à son lieu de rendez-vous, où Selphie, Zell, le proviseur et un templier l'attendaient. Le Templier et Zell discutaient énergiquement, le blond venait d'arriver en Aéro-skate alors que l'usage d'un tel engin était interdit à l'intérieur de l'école. Zell râlait. C'était stupide de les interdire, c'était un moyen de déplacement tellement commode ! Dommage que les templiers soient si intransigeants ! Le Templier arracha le skate des mains du blond et le confia à un de ses collègues pour qu'il l'emmène. Zell baissa la tête, reconnaissant sa défaite. S'il était tombé sur un membre du conseil de discipline, il aurait eu le droit à un sermon ou à une punition, mais il aurait pu conserver son skate. En fait, Zell était pratiquement sûr qu'ils le lui auraient confisqué quelques jours pour s'amuser un peu avec avant de le lui rendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance ! Le Templier toisa une dernière fois le jeune homme.

« Vous êtes tous membres du Seed. Néanmoins, vous êtes aussi des étudiants de la BGU. En tant que membres de l'élite, vous devez montrer l'exemple et suivre les codes universitaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Zell garda la tête baissée, penaud, mais aussi pour éviter que le Templier le voit rouler des yeux. Sérieusement, ils avaient vu Seifer ? Parce qu'elle, en termes d'exemple, fallait mieux ne pas l'imiter. En tout cas, il était plutôt intimidant le Templier quand il n'était pas content.

Le proviseur toussa pour attirer leur attention.

« Pour votre première mission… Vous devez vous rendre à Timber. Votre objectif est de porter secours à une faction alliée. Un résistant vous contactera à la gare de Timber. L'homme vous dira la phrase suivante : « les forêts de Timber ont bien changé ». Vous devrez alors répondre : « mais les hiboux sont toujours là ». Ce sera votre mot de passe. »

Squall se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le système de mot de passe était vieux comme le monde et extrêmement utile mais qu'est-ce que les phrases choisies faisaient cliché et étaient ridicule ! Il vit Zell cacher tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur, il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça stupide, au moins !

« Contentez-vous de suivre leurs ordres, indiqua Cid. »

Squall haussa un sourcil. Evidemment, c'était sa première mission et il ne connaissait pas bien les procédures mais les ordres et indications du proviseur étaient vraiment très vagues. Ils étaient lancés comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire précisément ? La situation lui semblait vraiment bizarre. Le groupe qui les avait embauchés pouvait demander n'importe quoi et eux n'y seraient pas préparés.

« Euh… Nous trois seulement ? »

Zell était perplexe. Bon, que la mission soit aussi peu détaillée, passons, mais ils étaient vraiment peu nombreux.

« Pas exactement, indiqua le Templier. Deux autres Seeds partiront plus tard vous rejoindre. Ils devraient arriver deux jours après vous.  
– Bon, assez parlé, conclut le proviseur. Squall, tu es chef d'équipe. Ta droiture devrait être un atout dans cette mission. Selphie, Zell, vous assisterez Squall. Donner votre maximum pour aider les résistants. »

Le petit groupe salua le proviseur à la manière Seed, les talons collés et la main droite serrée sur le cœur. Avant de partir, Cid retint un dernier instant Squall, pour lui donner un petit objet de forme étrange. Il l'avertit : cet objet était maudit mais utiliser par une personne forte, il pourrait être une arme effroyable. Squall hocha la tête et remercia l'homme avant de suivre le reste de son groupe.

Le trajet jusqu'à Balamb, bien qu'il soit court, fut très pénible à Squall. Par malheur, il était chargé de conduire et Zell et Selphie discutaient à l'arrière, de manière très animée. Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Les cris aigus de Selphie lui perçaient les tympans et les gesticulations inutiles des deux surexcités le déconcentraient. Il détestait l'agitation et encore plus quand il devait l'endurer ainsi. Il sentait la migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Il regrettait presque l'absence de Seifer. La jeune fille était chiante mais au moins, elle était calme. En général. Il s'arrêta au parking réservé aux véhicules de la BGU avec soulagement et posa ses clefs au comptoir pour que d'autres membres de l'université puissent récupérer la voiture. Zell et Selphie sortirent du véhicule comme un diable hors de sa boîte et la jeune fille s'esquiva jusqu'au magasin le plus proche pour s'acheter des potions en cas de pépins pendant la mission. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes au passage sans pour autant ralentir. La journée commençait bien, dis-donc.

Zell et Squall récupérèrent Selphie à la gare, juste avant que le train pour Timber ne parte et Squall lui jeta un regard noir. La prochaine fois, qu'elle fasse attention à avoir le nécessaire avant de partir, il apprécierait beaucoup. La jeune fille hocha la tête et eut une petite moue contrite. Elle le promettait, elle serait plus prudente. Ils grimpèrent dans le train.

Le compartiment réservé aux Seeds était vraiment luxueux et Selphie en soupira de contentement. Il faisait presque la moitié d'un wagon et répondait à tous les critères d'élégance et de confort ! Des banquettes moelleuses rouge bordeaux, d'épais tapis sur le sol qui étouffaient les vibrations et les bruits, des lambris de bois sombre sur les murs. Elle adorait ça, tout simplement. Ils seraient confortablement installés jusqu'à leur arrivée à Timber. Elle et Zell furetèrent un peu partout, curieux, et testaient le confort des sièges lorsqu'un étrange et désagréable sifflement se fit entendre. Selphie porta les mains à ses oreilles en une futile tentative pour les boucher mais rien à faire, le bruit empirait toujours et elle se sentait étrangement somnolente. C'était vraiment bizarre comme bruit, ça ressemblait à quelque chose entre le crissement d'un frein ou d'une craie sur un tableau, c'était profondément déplaisant, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Et cette fatigue n'était pas normale ! Pas si tôt dans la journée. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le bruit ? Le sommeil l'étouffait comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules et elle s'effondra sur le canapé derrière elle, vaincue par la soudaine fatigue. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit ses deux compagnons atteints du même mal et aussi tombés par terre. Squall, dans un sursaut d'énergie, tenta de se relever mais s'effondra aussitôt, emporté par le sommeil.

Squall ferma les yeux et il rêva. Il rêva qu'il était un soldat galbadien nommé Laguna et qu'il se rendait à Deling City, la capitale de Galbadia, en compagnie de deux de ses amis, Kyros et Ward. Laguna était un beau garçon aux longs cheveux bruns et qui, manifestement, n'avait pas le moindre sens de l'orientation. Il avait réussi à se perdre, lui et ses amis, pendant une mission et maintenant ils erraient tous les trois dans une forêt que Squall ne reconnaissait pas. Cependant, au bout d'un temps assez long, et par le plus grand des hasards, Laguna et ses deux amis arrivèrent enfin à retrouver leur chemin et à rentrer à Deling City. Ils se dirigèrent vers le plus grand hôtel de la ville, où ils descendirent au bar. Apparemment, les trois soldats étaient des habitués du lieu. Mais les trois Seeds qui étaient pris dans ce rêve ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui leur arrivait. Squall désespérait. Le mec qu'il incarnait était vraiment d'une nullité impressionnante et en plus irrécupérable, bien que Selphie le trouvât plutôt beau gosse. Laguna se consumait devant une belle jeune femme qui jouait du piano, et depuis longtemps, vu les moqueries de ses camarades, qui avaient dû en voir d'autres. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever et aborder la pianiste, une terrible crampe le contraignit à se rasseoir. Julia lui offrit un sourire. S'il voulait, il pouvait venir dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Laguna devint rouge vif et Julia eut un petit rire de gorge très séduisant avant de quitter la salle. Malgré ses doutes et sa timidité, Laguna toqua à la porte de la demoiselle avant d'entrer.

Squall soupira. Ce mec était vraiment un boulet et un abruti fini, c'en devenait consternant. Il devait rêver, c'était obligé, mais cette scène était trop étrange, trop réelle pour que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Et c'était à la fois trop incohérent pour être autre chose qu'un rêve justement. Et puis, il savait qui il était, il était Squall, un Seed, pas Laguna, un abruti galbadien de première ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Squall était sûr de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds de sa vie à Deling City, et pourtant il s'imaginait être à cet endroit ! Il ne pouvait pas réellement y être, pourtant. Son dernier souvenir cohérent était d'être monté dans le train qui devait le mener à Timber. Cependant, dans la chambre d'hôtel, Laguna racontait sa vie à Julia, qui l'écoutait en souriant doucement. À son tour, la jeune femme lui avoua son rêve de chanter et déclara que l'histoire de la vie de Laguna lui avait enfin donné l'inspiration d'écrire une chanson. Le brun eut un sourire timide et ravi. Il serait là pour l'entendre chanter, il le promettait. Squall eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, étouffé par tant de niaiseries quand une voix venue de nulle part annonça que le train arrivait à la gare de Timber. Squall se réveilla en sursaut, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté le compartiment des Seeds. À côté de lui, Zell et Selphie se réveillaient aussi. Ils se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Avaient-ils été endormis avec un gaz soporifique ou quelque chose du genre ? Si c'était un acte volontaire, ils n'avaient pas été blessés, volés ou quoique que ce soit… C'était vraiment étrange. Chose encore plus étrange, ils avaient tous fait un rêve semblable. Squall fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça et encore moins de n'avoir aucune explication à ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était peut-être un des coïncidences bizarres de la vie, mais ça ne le satisfaisait guère.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Timber dans un crissement de freins désagréable. Squall et les autres descendirent dans les derniers et un homme vint les voir.

« Ah, les forêts ont bien changé…  
– Mais les hiboux sont toujours là, répliqua Squall.  
– Bienvenue à Timber, les accueillit-il avec un léger sourire. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Leur guide se dirigea sur un quai et un train s'arrêta. Les mercenaires hochèrent la tête et s'aventurèrent dedans. Lorsque le résistant referma la porte coulissante derrière eux, le train redémarra. Selphie pinça les lèvres, son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de ne pas avoir d'issue pour fuir en cas d'attaque. Elle sentit la nervosité de Squall et de Zell augmenter en même temps que la sienne, elle savait qu'eux aussi s'étaient rendu compte du problème.

Leur guide était accompagné d'un autre homme.

« Vous faites partie du Seed ?  
– Je suis Squall, le chef du groupe. Voici Zell.» Il tourna la tête vers le blond puis vers la seule fille. « Et Selphie. »  
– Content de vous voir. Le résistant qui vous a guidé ici s'appelle Watts. Je suis Zone. » Il tendit sa main au garçon. « Le chef des Hiboux de la Forêt. »

Squall hocha la tête sans prendre la main tendue et Zone baissa son bras avant de serrer les mains de Selphie. Zell haussa un sourcil en se voyant ainsi snober.

« Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Squall.  
– Attends, je vais d'abord te présenter les autres résistants. Il y a Watts, que tu connais déjà. Et puis notre Princesse… »

Squall haussa un sourcil. Il comprenait que les résistants avaient besoin de noms de code, mais appeler quelqu'un Princesse était vraiment stupide. Derrière lui, Zell se mit à boxer dans le vide pour se distraire et le brun dut se retenir de ne pas lui aboyer dessus pour l'arrêter. Selphie regardait le paysage défiler par une fenêtre.

« Euh… intervint Watts. C'est l'heure de sa sieste.  
– Depuis quand les résistants font la sieste ? gémit Zone avant de se plier en deux, les bras sur son ventre. Ah, j'ai mal ! » Il se releva. « Excuse-moi de te demander ça, Squall, mais peux-tu aller chercher notre princesse ? Elle est dans la dernière pièce, à l'étage. D'autres combattants sont aussi là-haut. Demande-leur de l'aide si tu es perdu. »

Squall décroisa les bras.

« Réveiller une vieille princesse ? maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Tu parles d'une mission…  
– Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Zone.

_C'est un jeu vidéo, pas un conte de fée, M. Hibou._

Squall passa une main lasse sur son visage et pinça les lèvres très fort pour retenir son commentaire désobligeant.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça tous les jours. »

Zone se plia à nouveau de douleur et après un dernier regard méprisant, Squall se détourna et grimpa l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. Autant finir ce calvaire au plus vite et en profiter pour regarder les effectifs de ce groupe. Les résistants étaient répartis dans différents compartiments du train en petit groupe, occupés à différentes tâches. Squall en avait compté vingt-et-une personnes en plus de Zone et Watts quand il arriva à la dernière porte, tout au fond du train. La porte était entrouverte, il entra sans frapper. Squall sentit ses sourcils se hausser très haut lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Dans un style plutôt démodé, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette épaisse d'un rose passé et les murs d'un papier-peint de la même couleur. Tout était rose du sol au plafond (ah non, lui était blanc, il s'excusait). Même les meubles étaient d'un bois rosé. Le lit, confortable, était recouvert d'une grosse couette rose bonbon, comme les rideaux de la pièce. Des cadres blancs encadraient des peintures qui s'accordaient avec le cadre général. Squall devait reconnaître que l'ensemble était harmonieux bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas à son goût. Une jeune fille était endormie sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses vêtements bleus et noirs juraient atrocement avec les couleurs de la pièce. Squall hésitait à la réveiller quand elle se redressa. Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda.

« Ça alors… Tu es… Mais oui, tu es le garçon du bal ! Alors ça veut dire que tu fais partie du… Seed ?!».

Squall ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la jeune fille qui l'avait forcé à danser lors du bal. Comment Seifer l'avait appelé déjà ? Linoa, s'il se souvenait bien.

« Oui, nous sommes trois membres. Je m'appelle Squall.  
– Génial ! Le Seed est venu nous porter secours ! »

Linoa eut un petit cri de joie et sauta au cou du jeune homme, qui fit un petit pas en arrière, à la fois pour reprendre son équilibre et à la fois sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce geste et il devait admettre que la jeune fille était plutôt vive. Il l'écarta maladroitement.

« Ouah ! Ça te fait de l'effet ! remarqua le jeune homme.  
– Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Cela fait des mois que je demande de l'aide à la BGU ! J'ai bien fait de m'adresser directement à Cid... Heureusement que Seifer m'a introduite auprès de lui. » Elle s'interrompit en ayant l'air de se rappeler quelque chose. « Elle n'est pas là ?  
– Non. » Squall put voir la déception de la jeune fille et se retint de hausser une nouvelle fois un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens déçus par l'absence de Seifer. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Mais apparemment, les deux filles se connaissaient et s'entendaient bien. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux. Seifer avait des critères très élevés et elle devait pouvoir compter sur ses doigts le nombre de gens qu'elle appréciait véritablement. Il ne savait pas s'il comptait dans le lot mais si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il devrait s'en sentir honoré… Il s'en fichait. Et pour en revenir à Linoa, il ne voyait pas ce que Seifer pouvait lui trouver, elles étaient diamétralement l'opposée l'une de l'autre sur presque tous les points. C'était bizarre et ça amena la question suivante.

« D'où la connais-tu ?  
– Elle m'a sauvée de la noyade l'été dernier, avoua piteusement Linoa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et en évitant de croiser le regard de Squall. J'étais tombée dans la rivière en tentant de récupérer mon sac et le courant m'entraînait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue parce qu'elle avait entendu Angel, ma chienne, aboyer furieusement. » Elle se pencha pour caresser un chien qui se trouvait près d'elle et auquel Squall n'avait pas fait attention. « Je dois la vie à mes deux amours, ria-t-elle. Elle m'a tirée du fleuve et nous avons fait connaissance quand je l'ai invitée à se changer chez moi. Elle est vraiment très forte, je crois que ça m'inspire un peu. Elle est restée tout l'été à Timber et nous nous sommes bien entendues. » Elle adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Squall. « Oui, je sais que nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun mais les relations humaines ne sont pas toujours logiques.  
– Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit le brun en levant les mains, bien qu'il n'en songeait pas moins.  
– Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu, se moqua gentiment la résistante avec un petit rire. Ce n'est pas une chose difficile à voir, tu sais ? Et puis, on me l'a souvent dit. C'est une guerrière, une fille dure, forte. Elle est très intelligente, sure d'elle. Moi, je suis une simple fille, avec des simples passe-temps, je lis, je sors, je fais du shopping pour me distraire, je n'apprends pas à me battre et à devenir une mercenaire. Mais moi, je l'aime bien justement parce qu'elle est différente de moi. Elle a une telle assurance, une telle force, un tel charisme. Tout ça me donne l'envie d'avancer… Quand elle me dit que je vais réussir ce que je veux, j'y crois. Tout est toujours beaucoup plus simple quand elle est là. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible. »

Squall resta silencieux et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Linoa. Une rencontre juste due au hasard et ça avait suffi pour forger une puissante amitié. L'innocence joyeuse de la jeune fille tranchait radicalement avec l'attitude provocante et offensive de Seifer. Peut-être était-ce ça qui justement avait séduit l'épéiste ? Cette douce naïveté qui émanait de la brune et qu'elle-même avait perdue depuis bien longtemps ? Le fait que Linoa soit une simple jeune fille avec une vie calme (qui serait sans doute bien plus heureuse que la sienne) et que Seifer ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Voyant son interlocuteur perdu dans ses pensées, Linoa plaisanta.

« Les Seeds sont d'excellent danseurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Cela fait partie de notre formation. Approcher la cible à son insu, puis l'achever sur la piste de danse… C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves, répondit Squall avec un petit sourire en coin.  
– Oh, c'est une manœuvre militaire ? Je pensais que c'était plus sérieux, entre nous. » répliqua Linoa, son air faussement déçu démentit par ses lèvres dont les coins remontaient malgré elle en un sourire et par ses yeux qui brillaient d'un rire silencieux.

« Et donc, c'est pour aller parler à Cid que tu nous as lâchement abandonnés ? A cause de toi, j'ai dû supporter Seifer pendant une partie de la soirée. »

Linoa éclata de rire en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste si naturel que ça stupéfia Squall. La façon d'agir, de rire, de sourire de la jeune fille avec autant de légèreté et de joie de vivre était déroutante.

« Elle m'a promis de ne pas t'abîmer et tu as l'air en un seul morceau, donc j'imagine que ça n'a pas non plus dû être si terrible que ça. Donc Cid… Il est vraiment adorable. Au début, je ne pensais pas que le Seed aiderait un petit groupe de résistants. Mais finalement, ton proviseur a été très sensible à notre cause. Avec vous, on va vraiment pouvoir avancer ! »

Linoa était vraiment heureuse, un sourire immense traversait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux de mille éclats.

« Retournons voir les autres ? proposa Squall.  
– Très bien. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre et marcha devant lui, ce qui permit à Squall de l'observer discrètement. Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas l'air à sa place au milieu des résistants. Elle faisait penser à une petite poupée de porcelaine, tellement elle était pale et avait l'air fragile. Ses vêtements, qui de toute évidence étaient de marque, détonnaient avec les habits des autres. Elle était habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt noir sur lequel elle avait enfilé un long gilet bleu sans manche qui traînait presque à terre. Sa chienne marchait à côté et la jeune fille se baissait parfois pour la caresser. Pourquoi faisait-elle partie de la résistance ? Squall fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'ils descendirent l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres.

« Voici Zell et Selphie. »

Linoa leur adressa un sourire radieux et Zell se leva immédiatement pour la saluer. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit puis elle se dirigea vers une porte.

« Par ici… »

Zone et Watts la suivirent immédiatement et les mercenaires leur emboitèrent le pas. La salle était presque entièrement occupée par une table avec une maquette de trains et les murs étaient couverts de feuilles et de photos.

« Notre mission est ambitieuse, commença Zone. Nous utilisons les grands moyens cette fois. Le nom des Hiboux de la forêt va rentrer dans les livres d'Histoire. Vive Timber libre ! » Selphie se désintéressa très vite de ce discours et regarda par une des fenêtres en soulevant un des stores vénitiens. « Tout a commencé lorsqu'on a trouvé un document top-secret galbadien.  
– Ultra top-secret, précisa Watts.  
– Un VIP de Galbadia va venir à Timber, continua Zone. Winzer Deling, le président de Galbadia, notre pire ennemi !  
– Ce Deling est un escroc ! s'emporta Watts. Même à Galbadia, tout le monde le déteste ! C'est un dictateur ! »

Il était clair que les trois résistants dans la pièce haïssaient cet homme, vu le mépris et la colère présents sur leurs visages. Un instant de silence s'installa après l'éclat de Watts.

« Le président Deling va prendre le train des VIP à Galbadia, intervint Linoa.  
– Notre plan est de…  
– Exploser le train avec un missile ? » proposa Selphie avec enthousiasme. Les deux résistants sursautèrent, surpris, et eurent un geste de recul.

« Non, pas tout à fait. »

Selphie fit une moue déçue, comme un enfant à qui on aurait piqué le jouet préféré.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? s'impatienta Zell, qui regardait jusqu'à présent les notes affichés sur un tableau mobile. Inutile de nous faire lambiner !  
– On commence ? proposa Linoa à ses collègues. Commençons par la maquette. »

Elle se pencha sur la table et les autres la rejoignirent pour regarder. Elle montra un wagon jaune, c'était leur base. Il y avait un faux wagon juste à côté, une copie exacte de celui du président. Squall hocha la tête, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir. Linoa lui adressa un petit sourire avant de continuer ses explications. Le train du président avait trois wagons. La locomotive était suivie d'un premier wagon-escorte, puis il y avait le wagon présidentiel où devait se trouver Deling et enfin un second wagon-escorte. L'objectif était de capturer Deling. Ils devaient donc intervertir le faux wagon avec le wagon présidentiel. Jusques là, les mercenaires étaient d'accord. Ils devaient profiter des deux embranchements qu'il y avait avant Timber pour intervertir les deux wagons. Pour ça, une équipe devait monter sur le deuxième wagon d'escorte, en faisant attention aux capteurs, puis aller sur le wagon présidentiel qui était dépourvu de capteurs et de gardes car Deling ne les supportait pas. Il fallait décrocher impérativement le premier wagon d'escorte avant le premier embranchement pour pouvoir insérer le faux wagon et la base. Après le wagon du président accroché à leur base, il n'avait plus qu'à profiter de la seconde intersection pour s'enfuir. Plutôt bien trouvé, non ?

« Le temps est très court. Nous n'avons que cinq minutes pour réaliser les manœuvres avant l'embranchement.  
– Sinon, BOUM ! C'est ça ? demanda Selphie.  
– Exactement.  
– Cinq minutes ? s'inquiéta Zell. C'est pas un peu court ?  
– D'après les simulations, le rassura Zone, trois minutes suffisent. Ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant.  
– Bien sûr ! s'écria Selphie sans qu'ils sachent si elle était sincère ou ironique. Trop facile même ! »

Linoa hocha la tête avant de leur expliquer les différentes formes de capteur et les différents types de garde. Ce n'était pas difficile de les déjouer du moment qu'ils restaient attentifs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à leur expliquer comment décrocher les wagons d'escorte.

« Question ! la coupa Selphie. Comment on fait pour enlever les wagons d'un train en marche ?  
– Et bien, on ne peut pas le faire directement.  
– En fait, expliqua Zone, il faut bloquer le système de contrôle des fixations. Si on parvient à désactiver ce circuit, les wagons se décrochent. Il faut entrer plusieurs codes pour désactiver le système.  
– Nous avons les codes, ajouta Watts. Linoa les connait.  
– Ma tâche consiste à te donner les codes, Squall. Tu devras descendre le long du train pour taper ces codes. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toute ton attention. »

Elle se lança dans une explication compliquée mais extrêmement importante sur le système des codes. Il devrait être rapide et exact, il n'avait que cinq secondes par code, sinon le code était modifié et il faudrait recommencer. Les fixations sont désactivées lorsque tous les codes sont rentrés. Pour l'entraîner, elle lui donna quelques codes à entrer. Une fois sûre que Squall maîtrisait bien le système, elle arrêta et lui offrit un gentil sourire. Selphie, penchée sur la table, se redressa.

« Cette maquette est jolie mais le wagon du président est plutôt… moche ! Pourquoi ?  
– C'est Linoa qui l'a fait ! annonça fièrement Watts. Le reste on l'a acheté aux puces.  
– Oh… Mon chien fait mieux… les yeux fermés, dit Zell, dubitatif, en regardant le wagon présidentiel mal-fichu.  
– Ça, c'est sûr, murmura Squall.  
– Bon, ça va ! explosa Linoa en rougissant violemment. Vous comprenez pas : je l'ai fait exprès ! Ce wagon représente ma haine pour Deling. Il est horrible, comme son âme. » Magnifique justification d'après coup. Et pas très crédible non plus.  
« C'est vrai que ça fait peur…acquiesça Zell.  
– C'est la chose la plus… horrible que j'ai jamais vue. Tu dois vraiment le haïr, ce pauvre Deling, remarqua Selphie en faisant semblant de trembler légèrement.  
– Je suis pétrifié, » annonça Squall d'un ton sarcastique, pas du tout dupe des paroles de Linoa. Elle n'était pas douée dans les travaux manuels, c'était aussi simple que ça.

« Bon, c'est fini, oui ? » S'énerva Linoa en tapant du pied. « Vous êtes pire que des gamins. On passe à autre chose, hein ? »

La jeune fille ne savait plus trop où se mettre et jeta un regard mauvais à Zone et Watts qui affichaient des sourires moqueurs. Ce n'était pas drôle, d'accord ? Elle regarda Squall. La mission aurait lieu demain. Ils pouvaient dormir ici, le train avait suffisamment de compartiments libres.

Le lendemain, ils se firent accueillir dans la salle du conseil par une Linoa souriante qui leur offrit du café.

« Bonjour. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Nous composerons les équipes d'ici quelques minutes. Profitez-en pour manger, vous allez avoir une journée bien remplie. »

À ces mots, Watts déclara immédiatement qu'il se chargeait de collecter des renseignements, tandis que Zone se tordait de douleur sous un prétendu terrible mal de ventre. C'étaient juste des pleutres qui avaient peur de se battre. Squall soupira. Son jugement était sans doute trop dur. Ils n'étaient juste pas fait pour se battre et préféraient agir dans l'ombre, mais il n'avait aucune sympathie pour les gens qui n'allaient pas au bout de leurs actes et qui cachaient leurs faiblesses sous des prétextes ridicules. Allons bon, voilà que Seifer déteignait sur lui. Linoa secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Le train fut brusquement secoué et Selphie dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Ça va bientôt commencer, diagnostiqua Linoa. Je vais aller voir. »

La jeune fille partit avant de revenir en coup de vent.

« Allez voir Watts dès que vous serez prêts. Ne traînez pas, hein ? »

Plusieurs magazines et notes traînaient sur la table et Squall y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait un article de journal qui relatait comment Deling était parvenu au pouvoir, après la seconde guerre occulte, en renforçant ses pouvoirs grâce à une politique expansionniste particulièrement agressive. Sa dictature commença après l'invasion sanglante de Timber. Il n'hésitait pas à emprisonner les dissidents et toutes leurs familles dans la prison du désert, gigantesque complexe qu'il avait fait construire au sud-est du pays. Zell hocha la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi il était autant détesté par les habitants de la ville après avoir commis un massacre pareil.

Watts les accueillit hors de la salle. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vu leur doublure pour le président ? Une marionnette plus vraie que nature, toute aussi désagréable que son original. Il leur souhaitait bonne chance maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts.

Les Seeds rejoignirent Linoa sur le toit. La jeune fille était accroupie pour mieux résister au vent qui lui fouetter le visage et faisait voler ses cheveux.

« Nous allons accéder au deuxième wagon-escorte. Tenez-vous prêts ! Nous pouvons gagner du temps en coordonnant nos mouvements. »

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du train présidentiel. Linoa regarda sa montre.

« Nous avons exactement cinq minutes. Ne perdons pas une seconde ! »

Elle s'élança et sauta sur le wagon-escorte, qui longeait leur propre train. Squall et les autres la suivirent, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal sur la surface. Selphie faillit glisser et tomber mais Zell l'attrapa par le poignet et la hissa en sécurité sur la partie plate du toit. Le petit groupe se rendit prudemment sur le toit du wagon présidentiel, déjouant les gardes et les capteurs. Ils remontèrent toute la voiture. Une fois sur le premier wagon-escorte, Linoa se tourna vers les mercenaires. C'était le moment. Squall attrapa un câble pour s'assurer une prise pendant qu'il descendait et que Linoa lui donnait les codes à entrer. Zell et Selphie faisaient le guet pour les prévenir si jamais un des gardes arrivait. D'une main, Squall ouvrit le boitier du digicode et commença à entrer les chiffres que lui indiquaient Linoa. Zell et Selphie lui crièrent un avertissement. Il eut à peine le temps de remonter avant l'arrivée des gardes. Linoa le tira par le bras pour l'aider.

« Tu as encore un code à taper. Tu peux y arriver ? »

Squall hocha la tête et redescendit entrer le dernier code. Le wagon présidentiel se détacha de celui d'escorte.

« Dépêche-toi ! » l'avertit Linoa.

La voiture présidentielle ralentissait et l'écart entre les deux wagons s'agrandissait. Squall s'élança dans le vide et atterrit de justesse sur le toit en face, écrasant Selphie sans le vouloir. Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent rapidement, plus de peur que de mal.

« On doit détacher le deuxième wagon-escorte maintenant. Vite. »

Ils n'avaient qu'à répéter la même manœuvre que pour le premier. Une fois encore, ils réussirent à éviter les gardes et Squall dut jouer une nouvelle fois les équilibristes pour rentrer les codes et remonter sur le toit. Linoa regarda sa montre. Parfait. Le groupe se précipita sur le train des résistants. L'embranchement arrivait. Les mercenaires et Linoa n'eurent que le temps de s'accrocher fermement au toit pour éviter de se faire éjecter pendant le virage, pris à toute vitesse. Ils lâchèrent leurs prises lorsque le train commença à ralentir, les mains et les bras douloureux. Mission remplie, la locomotive-base des résistants emportait avec elle le précieux wagon présidentiel. Les jeunes gens redescendirent dans la base en passant par une trappe sur le toit. Watts et Zone se précipitèrent vers eux tandis que du reste du train montaient des hourras et des vivats.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Zone. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on veut rencontrer Winzer !  
– C'est un sans-faute ! Quelle dextérité !  
– Eh bien… commença Linoa.  
– Laissez-moi m'occuper de la logistique, proposa Watts.  
– Ouille, mon ventre ! »

Zone fila se réfugier dans une salle et Linoa leva les yeux au ciel, blasée.

« Vous trois, dites-moi quand vous serez prêts. A ce moment, j'entamerai les négociations avec le président.  
– Nous sommes prêts.  
– Très bien. »

Linoa hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans le wagon présidentiel d'un pas décidé. Ils ne voyaient que son dos mais Deling n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et lisait toujours son journal. Linoa s'avança vers l'infâme dictateur pour le regarder en face.

« Président Deling ! Si vous ne résistez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.  
– Et si je résiste... Que ferez-vous, ma petite ? demanda-t-il avec un petit ricanement mauvais, qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.  
– Comment ? » hoqueta la jeune fille, interloquée. Elle recula de plusieurs pas. Son instinct lui soufflait de faire très attention, que la situation était très dangereuse. C'était une sensation très étrange, tous les bruits semblaient s'être arrêtés et le monde suspendre son souffle. Seifer lui avait déjà parlé de ce genre de situation. Elle lui avait donné deux conseils : attraper l'arme la plus proche ou fuir. Et surtout, rester très prudente et être préparée à tout.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! » s'exclama Squall en attrapant prudemment la poignée de sa gunblade, prêt à la dégager de son fourreau au moindre problème. Zell et Selphie s'étaient eux aussi mis sur la défensive. Ils avaient eu la même sensation que Linoa, en infiniment plus puissante. On avait aiguisé leurs instincts au maximum, ils pouvaient presque sentir le danger leur souffler dans le cou.

« Vraiment, quelle tristesse ! Je ne suis pas Deling ! Je ne suis que sa… doublure ! » annonça triomphalement l'homme, ravi de la déconfiture des résistants et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou de manière insultante. « Deling n'a pris aucun risque. Vous vous êtes fait manipuler… Soit tous les résistants sont stupides, soit j'ai affaire aux plus minables d'entre eux…  
– Mi... minables ? S'indigna Linoa, fière de son appartenance aux Hiboux de la Forêt.  
– Ah, j'ai mal partout à force de rester assis. J'ai besoin d'exercice, ma jolie! Voyons, ce que vous auriez fait si j'avais résisté, hein, petite? Tu voulais me donner une fessée ? »

Le faux président grogna en se trémoussant sur place. Il était agité d'étranges soubresauts. Il se précipita sur Linoa et tenta de la frapper. La jeune fille s'accroupit en protégeant sa tête de ses bras et le coup passa au-dessus d'elle. Selphie poussa un petit cri à l'arrière.

« Des minables ! C'est tout ce qu'on me donne à combattre ? C'est vraiment insultant ! »

Les trois Seeds se précipitèrent vers la doublure pour l'écarter de Linoa. Zell voulut l'assommer mais l'homme esquiva son coup et le mordit à l'épaule. Le blond hurla, de surprise et de douleur, et Selphie donna un violent coup de nunchaku à la doublure pour la forcer à le lâcher. Zell jura lorsqu'il ramena une main ensanglantée de son épaule. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras et la douleur était atroce ! Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait versé de l'acide sur sa blessure ! Le teint de Selphie devint verdâtre quand elle se rendit compte que Deling avait arraché un morceau de chair. Ce type était complètement malade ! Elle retint sa nausée le temps de concentrer l'essence d'un sort de soin entre ses mains pour l'appliquer sur l'épaule de Zell et le soigner. Pendant ce temps, Squall s'était accroupi près de Linoa et gardait sa gunblade pointée vers la doublure, dont les gestes devenaient de plus en plus saccadés.

« Ça va ?  
– Oui, je crois, murmura Linoa en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Je ne suis pas blessée mais un peu sous le choc.  
– C'est compréhensible, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ça. Sors du wagon, on s'occupe de tout.  
– Je veux rester, répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air décidé. »

Squall la regarda et vit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il, mais mets-toi derrière le canapé et reste près de la porte. Fuis si ça devient trop dangereux. »

Linoa se leva et courut vers l'arrière du wagon. Squall s'interposa quand la doublure tenta de se jeter sur elle. Il frappa l'homme du plat de sa gunblade et il tomba à terre sans se relever. Selphie et Zell rejoignirent Squall, la blessure du blond était guérie mais son épaule restait douloureuse.

« Il est mort ? » demanda Selphie.

Avant que quiconque puisse lui répondre, le corps fut agité d'un violent spasme et l'hideuse métamorphose commença. Les bras de la doublure se déformèrent. La chair de son visage commença à couler comme de la cire et se décolora. Ses membres s'allongèrent, sa peau pâlit et se couvrit de tatouages violets tandis qu'une de ses jambes épaissit pour former un appendice musculeux et puissant et que l'autre devenait rachitique. Le corps n'avait plus qu'un aspect vaguement humanoïde et les quatre jeunes gens durent retenir une brusque nausée. En moins d'une minute, la doublure à l'apparence humaine s'était transformée en un monstrueux Écorché. Comment cette chose avait pu prendre une apparence humaine ? Deling avait chuté si bas qu'il faisait maintenant des expériences hommes-monstres ?

« Un… monstre ? fit Zell, sous le choc.  
– Un Ecorché, précisa Selphie qui retenait son dégoût. Un mort-vivant adepte des attaques mentales et empoisonnées. Il déteste le feu, les sorts et objets de soin. Je veux le voir mort.  
– Il l'est déjà, lui fit remarquer Zell.  
– Et bien, tuons-le une deuxième fois, proposa-t-elle d'un ton presque joyeux.  
– Attention ! »

Les mercenaires sursautèrent au cri de Linoa et Zell poussa violemment Selphie. L'attaque de l'Ecorché se perdit dans le vide, juste là où se trouvait la jeune fille, quelques secondes avant. Selphie roula sur elle-même et se redressa presque aussitôt. Elle leva les bras en l'air et modula une boule de feu. D'abord petite étincelle, la flamme grossit avant de prendre la taille d'un ballon de football. Le sortilège frappa le monstre en pleine poitrine, il hurla de douleur et s'arracha des morceaux de chair putréfiées en tentant de stopper le sortilège. Zell eut une grimace de dégoût, il avait envie de vomir. La pièce empestait le corps en décomposition et la chair brûlée. Chose immonde, dégoûtante ! Il allait l'incinérer et n'en laissait que des cendres. Il serra les poings et appela à lui Ifrit, seigneur des flammes incandescentes. La G-Force apparut dans une gerbe de feu et engloutit le monstre sous un gigantesque brasier. La vague de chaleur força les mercenaires à reculer de plusieurs mètres et à se réfugier près de Linoa, qui regardait la scène, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur. Selphie lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui offrit un petit sourire. Courageusement, Linoa trouva la force de le lui rendre. Dans les flammes, ils purent distinguer encore un petit moment la silhouette de l'Ecorché se tordre avant de se volatiliser. Ifrit se tourna alors vers Zell et hocha lentement la tête avant de disparaître à son tour. Rien ne restait du monstre, à part quelques cendres au sol et une odeur infecte. Linoa se précipita pour ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire disparaître la puanteur. Les papiers peints étaient roussis et un large cercle noir marquait sur le sol l'endroit du brasier mais sinon, rien ne témoignait de la bataille et l'horreur qui venaient de s'être déroulés dans la pièce.

Linoa quitta la pièce en serrant les dents. Ils s'étaient fait avoir et la pilule était difficile à avaler. Les autres résistants n'arrivaient pas non plus à croire que Deling ait pu les rouler aussi facilement dans la farine. Squall, Selphie et Zell restaient sur le côté et les regardaient discuter. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils ne faisaient que remplir leur mission. Zone enrageait littéralement.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une doublure !  
– Comment on a pu tomber dans le panneau comme ça ? » s'indigna Linoa, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention, aurait dû se méfier de quelque chose. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte ? Ah, ils devaient avoir une bonne image d'eux, maintenant, les Seeds ! Squall devait la dédaigner et elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder Seifer en face, maintenant.

« J'ai des infos ! »

Watts entra dans la salle de conseil en courant et agrippa l'épaule de Zone pour s'arrêter avant de tomber.

« Des infos super importantes ! La vraie raison de ce voyage ! Deling vient enregistrer un message à la chaîne de télévision ! C'est pour demain !  
– Un message télévisé ? releva Linoa, les sourcils froncés dans une moue pensive. Mais pourquoi à Timber ?  
– Vous pensez que ça a à voir avec la tour-satellite ? demanda Selphie à Squall et Zell, mue par une brusque intuition.  
– C'est quoi ça ? Les interrogea Zone, qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.  
– A Dolet, il y a un vieux centre émetteur qui transmet des ondes hertziennes. Cette station était désaffectée, mais l'armée galbadienne l'a remise en marche, » expliqua calmement Squall. Selphie avait raison, les deux événements étaient trop proches pour n'avoir aucun lien, mais à quoi le président jouait ?

« Je crois que j'ai compris ! » s'exclama Zone en tapant du poing sur la table. Il se tourna vers les autres pour leur expliquer en faisant de grands gestes. « La seule station-satellite transcontinentale est à Timber. Les autres émetteurs n'utilisent pas les ondes hertziennes…  
– Je ne comprends pas, murmura Linoa en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
– Ils souhaitent diffuser leur programme sur l'ensemble du territoire. Et le seul moyen c'est par voie hertzienne, développa Zone.  
– Mais ça, j'ai compris ! » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton excédé. Elle n'était pas cruche à ce point, contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, merci beaucoup. C'était exaspérant de la part des gens de la prendre pour une idiote, parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle prenait soin de son apparence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait être belle qu'elle avait oublié d'avoir des neurones, foutues idées machistes ! « Je me demande juste ce que le président va dire ! Ils veulent diffuser leur émission sur l'ensemble du continent. Je me demande donc ce qu'ils ont à dire de si important…  
- Je vous présente la nouvelle star mondiale, Selphie Tilmitt ! » S'enthousiasma la plus jeune en prenant la pose. Squall leva les yeux au ciel et les autres garçons des sourires moqueurs et dédaigneux mais Linoa échangea avec elle un regard amusé et complice. La bonne humeur de Selphie était agréable et la détendait après la scène avec l'Ecorché. Ça lui faisait du bien.

« Ça fait au moins dix-sept ans que les ondes hertziennes sont interdites, leur indiqua Zone.  
– Pas d'émission depuis dix-sept ans ? Ce serait génial si la première diffusion était la déclaration d'indépendance de Timber ! » murmura Linoa d'un ton rêveur, tandis qu'une lueur décidée s'allumait dans ses yeux. Le regard de Zone s'éclaira aussi.

« Hé, c'est une idée, ça ! Une excellente idée ! »

Un même sourire étira les lèvres des trois résistants. Facile de se remettre d'un échec quand on a encore une chance d'atteindre son but. Ils s'éloignèrent en chuchotant pour mettre au point un nouveau plan d'action. L'information qu'ils avaient obtenue était trop bonne pour qu'ils n'en fassent rien. Les trois Seeds les regardaient discutaient entre eux, en se demandant si ils avaient rempli leur mission et s'ils pouvaient partir. Squall, en bon petit chef, se dirigea vers Linoa qui lui annonça, ravie, qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission à leur confier. Le brun fronça les sourcils, dans quoi allaient-ils encore se fourrer, avant de demander à voir le contrat qui les liait.

« Mais bien sûr, acquiesça Linoa en lui tendant le papier. Tiens.  
– Ça dit quoi ? l'interrogea Zell en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son chef.  
– La BGU (le prestataire) s'engage intrinsèquement à ce que les HDLF (le client) puissent, nonobstant la… marmonna Squall tout en lisant. Selon la clause B214 et conformément aux dispositions 12 et 766, l'exécutant du…  
– En français, ça donne quoi ? » demanda Zell, qui ne comprenait rien. Le brun devait admettre que pour lui aussi ce texte était bien obscur. Avis partagé par tous, apparemment.

« Plutôt pompeux comme style… commenta Selphie.  
– Pas facile à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? fit Linoa. Quand j'ai dit que je n'y comprenais rien, on m'a donné ce formulaire-là, avoua-t-elle en tendant un nouveau papier. Cid Kramer est un homme si gentil...  
– Il dit quoi, ce nouveau contrat ? s'enquit la petite brune au brushing d'enfer.  
– Eh bien, annonça Squall en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Message pour les hiboux de la forêt : l'aide des membres du Seed vous est garantie jusqu'à la libération totale de Timber. Votre liberté est notre priorité. Bonne chance à tous ! Je vous rappelle que cet accord se limite à un nombre restreint d'agents, qui ne pourront être remplacés. Cid Kramer, proviseur de la BGU.  
– Jusqu'à l'indépendance de Timber ? s'exclama Zell.  
– Mais c'est bien trop vague, renchérit Selphie.  
– Oh, vous toucherez votre salaire jusqu'à la fin. Pas d'inquiétude, les rassura Linoa. Nous devons encore mettre au point quelques détails… Le président passe à la télé demain ? Ils ne mettront probablement les choses en marche qu'à ce moment, alors. » Elle parut réfléchir. « Autant en profiter pour se reposer puisque nous devons attendre. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit. »

Squall hocha la tête et quitta la salle du conseil accompagné de Selphie et Zell. Ce dernier paraissait pensif et marchait lentement, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds.

« C'est bizarre tout ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'abord ce rêve bizarre, puis cette mission super vague… Je ne sais pas, j'imaginais ça différemment, être Seed. »

Selphie acquiesça à ses côtés et s'accrocha à son bras pour le forcer à avancer plus vite. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait se reposer. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent jusqu'au compartiment qui leur était réservé dans la base. Un résistant leur avait posé un repas froid sur la table. Squall prit sa part et s'assit sur son lit.

« Le proviseur a dit que des renforts arriveraient demain. Je me demande bien qui.  
– J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas Seifer, fit Zell avec une grimace et la bouche pleine.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? releva Selphie, étonnée. C'est une fille super. » Elle mordit férocement dans un morceau de pain. « Je veux dire, bon, okay, j'ai été sa compagne de chambrée que pendant quelques jours mais elle a toujours été plutôt sympa. Elle peut être moqueuse parfois mais j'ai jamais trouvé ça méchant.  
– Tu as bien de la chance, soupira le blond. Elle doit vraiment bien t'aimer.  
– Peut-être, et dans ce cas, c'est vraiment cool. Bon, j'avoue, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un peu peur, elle avait plein de sang sur le visage, après un duel à la gunblade… » Selphie s'interrompit et parut se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Squall. « Et mais… c'est avec toi qu'elle s'est battue, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous avez la même cicatrice ! »

Squall soupira. Pourquoi la conversation avait dérivé là-dessus ? Zell se chargea de répondre à sa place.

« Bien sûr ! Cette histoire a fait le tour de la BGU ! Bien fait pour elle si elle a une cicatrice !  
– Ce n'est pas bien fait pour elle, tiqua Squall, énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi. On est tous les deux responsables, point. »

Le jeune homme reposa son assiette sur la table avant de se diriger vers la douche sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il en sortit, les deux autres étaient déjà en train de dormir. Il se glissa dans son lit sans les déranger. Le lendemain matin, Linoa vint les rejoindre dans la salle du conseil avant d'ordonner la formation des équipes. De facto, c'était elle le véritable chef des Hiboux. Et, cela semblait être une habitude, Watts se défila en prétextant qu'il devait rechercher des renseignements, tandis que les étranges maux de ventre de Zone reprenaient. Linoa soupira, les mains sur les hanches, en secouant la tête. Ils étaient vraiment impossibles.

« Bon, les membres chargés de la chaîne de télé sont Squall, Selphie et moi !  
– Je serais là si vous avez besoin de moi, » annonça Zell.

Ils descendirent du train et Watts leur conseilla de demander aux gens leur chemin jusqu'à la chaîne tv. Avant, ils auraient pu prendre le bus mais les voies étaient maintenant désaffectées. Enfin, les habitants pourraient toujours les guider. Lui resterait près d'ici pour rassembler des renseignements. La chaîne télé se trouvait derrière l'immeuble du magazine Timber Maniacs, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas le louper. Il leur donnait encore quelques conseils mais ne se rendit pas compte que pendant qu'il parlait, le train était en train de partir et il dut courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Mais quel bouffon...

Dans la ville, Squall, Selphie et Linoa tombèrent sur deux soldats galbadiens en train de se disputer avec des gardes locaux. Les deux sentinelles étaient clairement hostiles aux envahisseurs et les regardaient d'un air dédaigneux le ton montait et Linoa se précipita au milieu. Elle savait que les habitants de Timber étaient pacifistes et n'aimaient pas se battre. Squall et Selphie échangèrent un regard blasé avant de venir lui prêter main forte et assommer proprement les deux soldats galbadiens. Les gardes locaux les remercièrent pour leur aide mais ne pouvaient malheureusement pas les laisser parler. Linoa hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Une fois assez loin, Squall se tourna vers Linoa, les sourcils froncés.

« C'était stupide !  
– Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces soldats faire ce qu'ils voulaient !  
– C'était dangereux et complètement stupide, insista Squall. Tu comptes faire quoi, si on nous arrête avant qu'on arrive à la chaîne télé ?  
– Je… » Linoa baissa les yeux, mortifiée. « Tu as raison, c'était irréfléchi. Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois. »

Squall hocha la tête et le petit groupe se remit en marche. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver un autre chemin. En même temps, que l'accès direct à la chaîne soit bloqué n'était pas étonnant, le président se trouvait à l'intérieur et les gardes devaient être sur les dents depuis la tentative d'enlèvement. Ils longèrent la voie ferrée jusqu'à arriver en face de l'immeuble du Timber Maniacs, le journal le plus populaire et le plus connu de la ville. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, indécis devant la direction à prendre. Parce que Selphie insistait, les jeunes gens firent un petit tour dans les locaux pour voir si ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir quelques renseignements utiles. À part un exemplaire du magazine porno que Zone cherchait depuis longtemps et un vieil homme qui passait des heures à raconter sa vie, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Et personne ne connaissait Laguna, qui pourtant avait dit qu'il avait publié quelques articles dans le journal. N'était-ce qu'un rêve, finalement ? Un peu déçus, ils se rendirent dans une maison qu'un passant leur avait indiquée.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, une femme vint immédiatement les voir pour les aider. Elle leur sourit gentiment quand elle comprit leur problème. Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'accéder à la chaîne télé discrètement, il existant un petit raccourci. Il fallait prendre l'allée qui se trouvait derrière le pub et qu'on pouvait voir depuis l'étage. Le pub avait une porte qui ouvrait à l'arrière et qui donnait directement sur la station télé. Elle répondit à leur question avant même qu'ils ne la posent. Oui, ils pouvaient monter à l'étage pour regarder, par contre, qu'ils s'essuient les pieds pour éviter de mettre de la saleté partout dans la maison.  
Dans la chambre, un gamin les arrêta. Regarder par la fenêtre était payant, ils devaient lui donner un petit quelque chose. Squall haussa un sourcil très haut devant l'impertinence de l'enfant. Heureusement que Seifer n'était pas là, parce que sinon, son salaire aurait été une baffe.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda sa mère qui était monté à la suite du groupe. Tu ne dois pas faire payer les gens pour regarder par la fenêtre, je te l'ai déjà interdit !  
– Mais j'ai baissé mon prix, protesta l'enfant d'un ton geignard.  
– Ce n'est le problème. Nous ne sommes pas pauvres au point de faire la manche, c'est une question de dignité. Va dans ta chambre. »

Elle se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour son comportement.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Linoa avec un gentil sourire. Nous avons fini de toute façon. Merci beaucoup à vous. »

Le groupe salua la femme. Ils suivirent ses conseils et prirent une petite allée couverte qui les mena jusqu'à un escalier. En bas, dans une petite place pavée, deux soldats galbadiens discutaient devant le pub. L'un d'eux se vantait d'avoir racketté un citoyen et regardait ses prises avec avidité. L'autre soupirait, blasé. Les gens les détestaient déjà suffisamment, pas la peine d'en abuser. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de l'hostilité de la population quand il voyait l'abruti à son côté. Les soldats en étaient à là quand ils aperçurent les jeunes gens. L'un sursauta :

« Attendez un peu ! Alors, c'est vous les jeunes de Balamb !  
– Oh, un soldat galbadien intelligent, ironisa Linoa. C'est tellement rare ! »

Fou de rage à l'idée qu'une résistante puisse ainsi se moquer d'eux, les galbadiens se ruèrent à l'attaque des mercenaires. Selphie poussa gentiment Linoa en arrière pour la protéger et bloqua la lame d'un des soldats grâce à la chaîne de son nunchaku. Elle sourit au galbadien d'un air moqueur. Oups, pas de chance hein, la victime facile ne l'était pas tant que ça, hein ? Elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied douloureux dans les parties génitales et le soldat se courba en deux. Squall en profita pour l'assommer proprement, vite fait, bien fait et Selphie lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Ils se retournèrent vers le deuxième galbadien, pour voir que Linoa se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Pendant que le soldat tentait de se débarrasser de sa chienne, qui lui mordait les jambes, il ne faisait pas attention à la jeune fille qui eut tout son temps pour le viser. La lame qu'elle portait à l'avant-bras se détacha et heurta le garde à la tête, qui s'effondra net. Parfait.

« J'ignorais que tu savais te battre, nota Squall.  
– Tu ne pensais pas que je me suis tournée les pouces pendant des mois en attendant que la BGU réponde favorablement à ma demande, quand même ? Récupère ce que ce soldat a volé. Si on croise leur propriétaire, on pourra toujours lui rendre ses objets. »

Squall se baissa et ramassa un jeu de cartes et le petit groupe entra dans le pub. L'endroit avait de toute évidence connu des jours meilleurs. La peinture violette sur les murs s'écaillait par endroits et plusieurs spots étaient cassés. Les autres répandaient une lumière blafarde dans la salle. Quelques poivrots trainaient déjà dans le bar, assis sur une table ou à même le seul, quelques hommes sans espoir dans la vie et qui se soûlaient pour oublier l'occupation.

« Quelle ville minable ! » S'exclama un ivrogne d'une voix avinée rendue pâteuse par la boisson. L'homme était assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur du fond. « Je suis venu de Dolet pour m'amuser, mais… Il n'y a plus de train. Les hôtels sont complets, à cause des soldats ! En plus on m'a volé toutes mes cartes à jouer ! Ras le bol !  
– Quel bande de tocards, ces Galbadiens ! Ils se croient chez eux ! » renchérit un alcoolique du coin, en observant les nouveaux venus, tranquillement assis à une table. On pouvait être bourré et continuer à apprécier les jolies filles.  
« Déjà la situation était difficile… » râla le premier pochtron. Il était apparemment à la fois contre les Galbadiens et contre les résistants. Le genre de grincheux impénitent qui est toujours opposé à tout et que l'effort de se rendre aimable tuerait. « Mais avec la tentative de kidnapping du président, c'est encore pire. Si les résistants sont pas capables de faire du bon boulot… Ils feraient mieux de s'abstenir ! C'est nous qui en payons le prix.  
– Tu exagères ! S'exclama immédiatement Linoa, pour défendre son cher mouvement de résistance.  
– Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! » Argumenta le deuxième poivrot, qui était lui aussi en faveur de la résistance contre l'infâme occupant. En tout cas, la rumeur de l'enlèvement raté avait circulé plus vite que prévu. « Galbadia se sert de la résistance pour imposer la terreur à Timber. Mais ils l'auraient fait avec ou sans tentative de kidnapping !  
– Si tu le dis... » répondit l'ivrogne, peu convaincu.

Eh bien, la joie de vivre régnait ! S'il restait ici encore longtemps, Squall allait se tirer une balle dans la tête. En plus, les lumières lui donnaient mal au crâne, c'était à se demander comment un type avec la gueule de bois pouvaient les supporter ! Le barman se tourna vers eux quand ils approchèrent. L'homme parut très déçu quand il comprit que les jeunes gens n'étaient pas là pour boire, mais les aida bien volontiers lorsqu'il reconnut Linoa. La majorité de la ville était contre l'occupation de Galbadia et soutenait les efforts des résistants.

« Vous voulez passer par la porte de derrière… Hum… Le seul problème, c'est que ce pochetron bloque le passage. »

Squall soupira profondément en se dirigeant vers le pochard. Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? La vie pouvait se montrer vraiment injuste parfois.

« On doit y aller ! Ordonna-t-il au soiffard.  
– Et maintenant, je suis agressé par un Playboy à fourrure, se plaignit le sac à vin, peu impressionné par le brun. Patron, c'est ma tournée ! » fit-il en soulevant son verre d'un geste incertain.

« _Zen, Squall, tu ne vas pas lui dégommer la face à coups de gunblade. Tu as survécu à Seifer, tu as plus de contrôle sur tes nerfs que ça. _»

Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il avait beau avoir un véritable contrôle sur soi-même et un sang-froid remarquable, la seule personne qui pouvait l'insulter sans se prendre son poing dans la tronche était Seifer. Et leur situation était suffisamment tendue pour éviter de faire de l'esbroufe. Il ravala sa colère, avant de tendre au soûlard le paquet de cartes qu'il avait récupéré sur les soldats galbadiens.

« C'est pas vos cartes ça ?  
– Si... Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui les as ?  
– Euh... hésita l'épéiste. Je les ai trouvées dehors.  
– C'est vrai ? Bah, j'en ai plus besoin ! Garde-les et prends celle-la aussi, » fit-il en lui offrant une carte de Tomberry. Il tenta, en vain, de se lever. Ce poivrot avait trop bu pour pouvoir se tenir correctement sur ses jambes. « Oh, je peux pas me lever ! Dites, patron, un coup de main ? »

Déchet humain, pensa Squall. Dès que le barman eut évacué le pochetron de devant la porte, les jeunes gens filèrent par leur voie de sortie. Ils traversèrent rapidement une allée miteuse, envahie de cartons et de chats de gouttière, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de service de la chaîne télé. Par chance, elle n'était pas gardée et les jeunes gens montèrent prudemment les escaliers métalliques qui devaient les mener au studio de télévision. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un gigantesque écran télé qui n'affichait aucune image. Le fond de l'écran était noir et des lignes de code rouges défilaient à l'écran sans s'arrêter. Selphie et Linoa regardèrent l'objet d'un air curieux. C'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient une telle chose.

« Ouah, cette télé est immense ! S'enthousiasma Selphie  
– C'est terrifiant ce truc. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Linoa, un peu inquiète par l'aspect étrange et presque menaçant de l'écran et par les légers crépitements qu'ils entendaient.  
– C'est un brouillage audio, expliqua Squall en soupirant. Il couvre toutes les fréquences. A cause de lui, aucune émission hertzienne n'est possible…  
– Vive la technologie ! » commenta la brunette surexcitée. Squall haussa un sourcil. Encore une fois, était-elle sincère ou ironique ? Mais vu la façon dont elle sautillait, elle avait l'air véritablement enthousiasmée par cette découverte. Il se tourna vers l'escalier en entendant un bruit de pas rapide avant de se détendre.

« Le président est dans le studio. Mais il y a trop de gardes. Toute attaque est impossible, les avertit Watts qui venait d'arriver et qui détala tout aussitôt.  
– Pas d'attaque en force, hein ? Murmura une Linoa un rien déçue avant de réfléchir. Nous devons trouver une autre technique. Les gardes partiront sans doute avec Deling. Et ce sera à nous de jouer ! On peut toujours diffuser notre message après lui, non ? Dès qu'on trouve une ouverture dans le système de sécurité, on se faufile jusqu'au studio télé. Faites attention à vous, d'accord ?  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répliqua Squall d'une voix froide. Quelle que soit ta décision, nous t'aiderons. Je t'ai donné ma parole.  
– Tu peux compter sur mon aide en tant que membre du SeeD, la réconforta Selphie.  
– Mais… Vous attendez tellement de moi ! » Bredouilla Linoa au bord des larmes. Visiblement, la charge qu'elle portait sur ses épaules en tant que chef de l'expédition était trop lourde à porter. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout et venait d'un milieu protégé. C'était trop dur, trop de pression. Et Squall était tellement distant. Selphie était gentille mais elle n'aidait pas non plus. Elle était tellement seule, à devoir choisir la bonne solution. Si seulement Seifer était là ! Et les autres commençaient à l'agacer, à simplement la regarder en attendant un ordre au lieu de la conseiller. « Et si je me trompe ? Si mon plan est mauvais ? Vous avez la belle vie, vous. Vous suivez simplement les ordres.  
– C'est plutôt toi qui a la belle vie ! » répliqua vertement Squall. Ce n'était pas une fille pourrie gâtée qui allait lui donner des leçons de morale ! Elle n'avait rien d'un soldat, ni même d'un chef. Il était dur envers elle, il le savait, mais si elle continuait dans cette voie, elle se mettrait en danger de manière stupide pour rien. « Tu te lances dans quelque chose sans savoir où tu vas ni comment y aller ! Je crois que tu préfères pas d'initiative plutôt que de mauvaise initiatives…  
– Comment, tu m'accuses de tout faire rater ? S'indigna la résistante en montant dans les aigus.  
– Laisse tomber, » soupira le brun mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher de se faire des films. La jeune fille était trop tendue et ses nerfs la lâchaient. Elle avait besoin de se défouler pour pouvoir après reprendre contrôle.

« Vas-y, dis-le que tu veux nous lâcher, que… que tu veux m'abandonner ! »

Le ton grandiloquent et théâtral de la jeune fille tapa sérieusement sur les nerfs de l'épéiste. Elle était penchée vers lui et pointait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. C'était tout juste si elle ne tapait pas du pied sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Elle était vraiment obligée de verser dans le pathos ? Et pourquoi devait-elle tout ramener à elle ? Elle n'était pas la seule membre du groupe de résistants !

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire.  
– Non, vas-y, dis-le ! Je te l'ordonne, tu dois m'obéir… soldat. » Squall fronça les sourcils, finalement agacé. Elle pensait vraiment que son comportement était sérieux et digne d'un chef ? C'était assez lamentable. Le brun la considéra trois secondes avant d'opter pour la vérité. Et évidemment, il n'était pas réputé pour son tact.  
– Non. Votre cause est sérieuse. C'est juste vous qui ne l'êtes pas. Vous vous agitez comme des idiots, à faire des plans bancals. Tu te prends pour la petite chef, mais aucune de vos actions n'est sérieuse. Vous êtes complètement désorganisés au moindre problème. Tu crois que ça nous amuse de travailler avec des amateurs ?  
– Je… Seifer a confiance en moi !  
– Et je doute sérieusement qu'elle vous ait vu à l'œuvre parce que crois-moi, elle aurait été encore pire que moi. Tu crois que Seifer dirait quoi en vous voyant vous agiter de manière aussi pathétique ? Elle déteste les gens qui ont besoin qu'on les prenne par la main et qu'on leur dise sans arrêt quoi faire. Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seule, comme le reste de ton groupe.  
– Squall, tu exagères. Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part ! » le réprimanda Selphie, les mains sur les hanches. Squall soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et évita le regard de la jeune résistante.  
– C'est vrai, excuse-moi Linoa. Je me suis énervé...  
– Non, le coupa-t-elle. Tu as raison, je me prends trop au sérieux parfois. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes que des amateurs, alors que vous êtes des mercenaires, des professionnels. J'ai vraiment cru que tout allait bien se passer, maintenant que les Seeds étaient là pour nous épauler. » Les yeux de la jeune fille brillait de larmes, qu'elle retint courageusement. « J'ai fait des erreurs et jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas été un bon chef et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ça. Je sais ce que me dirait Seifer si elle était là et qu'elle me mettrait un coup de pied aux fesses pour avoir été aussi idiote. Maintenant, je suis résolue à me battre. Je ne vous ferai plus défaut. Allez, soldats, nous avons du travail ! »

Les larmes étaient parties et une lueur décidée brillait à la place dans les yeux de Linoa. Squall devait s'admettre soulagé, il préférait la voir ainsi et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si elle s'était vraiment mise à pleurer. Il voyait la force intérieure de la jeune fille et comprenait mieux pourquoi Seifer l'appréciait. Et puis, cet air décidé lui allait mieux que les larmes. Linoa tapota rapidement ses joues pour se donner du courage et se redressa.

« Oh ! »

L'exclamation aigüe de Selphie fit sursauter les deux autres. La petite brune tendit l'index vers la télé géante qui venait de s'allumer. Les brouillages avaient disparu. Un présentateur se trouvait à l'écran, l'air très ému.

« Parfait, apprécia Linoa. On va savoir pouvoir savoir quand le président finira son discours et on en profitera pour s'introduire après son départ. »

Les deux Seeds hochèrent la tête.

« Et en plus, ajouta Selphie, on va savoir ce qu'il a de si important à dire ! »

Sur l'estrade, le présentateur laissa sa place au président. L'homme s'avança jusqu'au pupitre couvert de micros.

« Salutations. Je suis Winzer Deling, dirigeant de Galbadia. Je souhaite faire une proposition au monde ! » L'homme faisait de grands gestes théâtraux et Linoa haussa les sourcils. Au monde ? Rien que ça ? Sa mégalomanie et sa soif de pouvoir ne connaissaient vraiment aucune limite. « Nous, citoyens planétaires, avons le pouvoir de cesser toutes les guerres…  
– Génial ! s'enthousiasma Selphie. Tu vois, c'est un message de paix. Je le savais !  
– Si j'étais toi, siffla Linoa entre ses dents, j'attendrais la fin de son discours avant de me réjouir. Cet homme est un vrai serpent.  
– Malheureusement, continua Deling à la télévision, certains problèmes entre Galbadia et d'autres nations doivent d'abord être résolus. Je compte bientôt m'entretenir avec d'autres leaders nationaux pour mettre un terme à ce conflit. Je souhaite vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle ambassadrice nous rejoint dans notre quête pour une paix durable. Notre ambassadrice est une magicienne. »

Linoa serra les poings.

« C'est bon, nous en avons assez entendus.  
– Linoa ?  
– Tu ne comprends donc pas ? lui demanda la résistante. Deling est connu pour ses visions expansionnistes. Une paix ? Oui, mais sous le contrôle de Galbadia. Pas une paix équitable mais une fondée sur la menace et la force. Il ne veut pas de pays indépendants et égaux, mais des pays soumis et sujets.  
– Autre chose inquiétant, releva Squall. Son ambassadrice est une sorcière.  
– J'ai entendu, fit Selphie en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. C'est pas bon pour les autres pays, hein ?  
– Pas du tout. Deling a fini son discours on dirait, remarqua Linoa en relevant la tête. C'est bon, on va pouvoir entrer. »

Les jeunes gens se faufilèrent dans les différents couloirs. Soudain, Squall attrapa Linoa et Selphie par le bras et les força à se cacher dans un recoin avec lui. Un bruit de bottes se fit de plus en plus fort et un groupe de soldats passa devant eux. Linoa plaça une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri de surprise. Heureusement que Squall les accompagnait, parce que sinon, elle et Selphie seraient arrivées juste devant les gardes. Une fois que les pas furent devenus inaudibles, les adolescents continuèrent leur chemin à travers les galeries. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Squall fronça les sourcils. Ils évitaient sans difficultés les différentes sentinelles mais ils s'étaient écartés de leur but en errant dans le dédale des coulisses. Il n'aimait pas ça, son instinct lui disait de se méfier d'un possible piège. A ses côtés, Selphie semblait aussi inquiète et jetait des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle. Ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir, sans endroit pour se cacher, et ils pouvaient entendre des soldats arriver derrière eux. Ils se mordirent la lèvre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, maintenant. Le ventre tordu par l'appréhension, Selphie ouvrit la porte pour tomber quasiment nez-à-nez avec Deling et plusieurs gardes qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux. Un des soldats vint refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient pris au piège et faits comme des rats ! Linoa enrageait.

« Mes chers petits résistants ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ma réception ? Mes soldats ont eu beaucoup de mal à vous mener jusqu'ici sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. J'espère que vous appréciez cet effort d'imagination.  
– Tu as l'air un peu trop vivant à mon goût pour que je puisse apprécier d'être dans la même pièce que toi ! » cracha Linoa d'un ton haineux. Hyne savait à quel point elle voulait la mort de cet homme !

« Tu ne diras plus ça, ma chérie, quand mes hommes te feront avouer tout ce que tu sais sur la résistance à Timber.  
– Vous ne feriez pas ça ! » Selphie ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter une dénégation, tant la menace à peine voilée l'horrifiait. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle croyait que cet homme voulait vraiment la paix ! Quelle idiote elle avait été !

« Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait, ma petite ? Vous n'êtes pas de véritables soldats, vous n'êtes donc protégés par aucun accord… Relisez votre histoire. Votre base est d'ailleurs détruite même si vos petits amis ont réussi à s'enfuir. Apparemment, les résistants connaissent bien l'art de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un bruit de bagarre se faisait entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer Zell, suivi de Seifer et de Quistis. Apparemment, le garçon n'avait pas fait preuve de délicatesse et avait ouvert la porte d'un mouvement de karaté… Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle soit à moitié pliée en deux. Des gardes gisaient dans le couloir, morts ou assommés.

« Salut, fit Seifer avec un sourire sans joie. La cavalerie est arrivée. Juste à temps, on dirait. »

Elle tapotait sa gunblade contre sa jambe et, croyant voir là une cible facile, deux soldats se précipitèrent vers elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper fermement sa gunblade. La lame décrit un arc-de-cercle, tranchant la main d'un des soldats et décapitant à moitié le deuxième, sans que Seifer ne s'en émeuve plus que ça. Elle fit juste un gracieux petit bond en arrière pour éviter le sang. Elle acheva le garde qu'elle venait de rendre manchot.

« Oups, se moqua-t-elle. Mauvais calcul de votre part. D'autres aspirants au massacre ? »

Squall et Selphie avaient profité de la diversion pour écarter Linoa du combat et abattre les soldats les plus proches. Zell et Quistis se chargeait d'un petit groupe qui venait en renfort et Seifer les aida à le décimer. Très vite, Deling se retrouva seul, juste protégé par deux derniers gardes qui n'en menaient pas large. Linoa sentit son ancienne haine remonter et elle s'avança. Seifer eut juste le temps de la retenir par le poignet.

« On a d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire, là. N'oublie pas qu'il y a une sorcière dans les parages. Et puis, tu n'es pas le genre de personnes à tuer de sang-froid un homme désarmé.  
- Je pourrais en profiter.  
- Ou pas, » répliqua Seifer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « J'ai l'impression qu'on est considérablement dans la merde. Je sais pas ce qu'était la mission mais vraiment bravo, c'est magnifique.  
- La situation est critique, » lui concéda Quistis et Seifer leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. Critique, ouais. Crétine de Quistis. Zell était surexcité et Seifer sentait une nouvelle catastrophe pointer le bout de son nez.

« Squall, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On retourne à la BGU ? » Seifer grinça des dents à la question. Squall se précipita pour le faire taire en le bousculant à moitié mais trop tard.

« Tais-toi !... Non !  
– Oh, je vois… des Balambiens! Alors vous êtes tous de la BGU, fit Deling en les contemplant d'un regard mauvais. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, les forces Galbadiennes réduiront votre université en poussière… Relâchez-moi, maintenant.  
– Quel désastre ! Et qui en porte la responsabilité ? » demanda l'épéiste blonde en foudroyant du regard le petit punk hyperactif, qui eut le bon goût de prendre un air coupable. « C'est pas le plus grave pour le moment. Squall… ? C'est toi le chef.  
- Laissez-moi partir, leur ordonna le président galbadien d'un air méprisant. Ça ne vous sert à rien de me menacer encore. »

Squall ferma brièvement les yeux puis regarda autour de lui. Il baissa sa gunblade.

« Filez »

Le président fuit par une petite porte de côté, suivi par les deux gardes restants.

« On court »

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'injonction de Squall. Seifer tendit la main derrière elle pour attraper Linoa par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir. Les six jeunes gens courraient de toutes leurs forces pour quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit et atteindre un lieu sûr. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps exactement Deling leur laisserait pour s'enfuir, probablement le temps qui serait nécessaire à ses gardes pour l'emmener en un endroit sécurisé. Étonnamment, ils n'eurent aucun mal à quitter le studio télé, ils ne croisèrent aucun garde. Il fallait dire qu'ils en avaient décimé une bonne partie. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers de service à toute vitesse et s'arrêtèrent dans la petite ruelle à l'arrière du pub pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Dincht, j'espère pour toi que tu as un bon argument pour m'empêcher de te tuer.  
– Euh…  
– Almassy, on n'a pas le temps, siffla Squall.  
– Tu vois, ça, c'est un bon argument. »

Quistis leva les yeux au ciel. A ses côtés, une jeune brune tremblait.

« Oh, miss ex-prof, intervint Seifer. Je te présente Linoa, notre… employeuse.  
– Enchantée, parvint à sourire cette dernière. Désolée des conditions de notre… rencontre. »

Quistis lui rendit son sourire fragile puis les jeunes gens se relevèrent. Ils traversèrent le bar en coup de vent avant de se faire arrêter par une femme d'un certain âge. Quelques cheveux gris apparaissaient déjà dans sa chevelure et des rides se formaient au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle leur souriait.

« Linoa ! Il paraît que ça va mal dans ton groupe de résistants. Tu peux venir chez moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment, lui proposa-t-elle.  
– Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, » répondit la jeune fille avec une petite moue reconnaissante en suivant la dame jusqu'à chez elle, tandis que les autres lui emboîtaient le pas. Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison avec joie.

« Je vous le dirais s'il y a du changement. Restez là, hein.  
– Merci cheftaine, dit sincèrement Linoa.  
– Cheftaine ? demanda Squall d'un ton perplexe.  
– Elle dirige les Renards de la Forêt. Tout le monde fait partie d'un groupe de résistants ici. Mais nous sommes les seuls à être vraiment actifs.  
– Tu trouves pas que leurs groupes de résistants font franchement camps de scouts avec les noms qu'ils se donnent, Squally-boy ? fit la voix traînante de Seifer. Si encore ils avaient la bonne idée d'unir leurs forces, ils pourraient vraiment faire quelque chose, mais là... Ils ne servent à rien. » Elle engloba la pièce d'un geste du bras dédaigneux. « Qu'ils existent ou qu'ils n'existent pas, ça ne change rien. Et maintenant, on est bien dans la merde.  
– Je croyais que tu soutenais mon action, se plaignit Linoa.  
– Mais je la soutiens, répliqua l'épéiste d'un ton acide. Je dis juste ce qu'il en est. Sois réaliste Linoa... »

La conversation aurait sûrement continué pour finir par dégénérer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce soldat qui tapait à la porte.

« Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? hurla-t-il.  
– Du calme ! Il y a un enfant ici. Pas la peine de l'effrayer ! » Annonça la fille de la cheftaine, en cherchant sa mère du regard. Elle se tourna vers les Seeds qui restaient plantés dans le salon et leur murmura des ordres. « Montez au premier étage ! Vite !  
– Ta mère va se débrouiller toute seule ? s'inquièta Linoa.  
– Pas de problème… déclara fièrement la jeune fille. Entre ses talents de cuisinière et de karatéka, Maman n'en fera qu'une bouchée !  
– Une cuisinière karatéka ? s'étonna Selphie. Ça existe vraiment ?  
– Z'ont sans doute des gènes en commun avec la famille Dincht, renifla Seifer en montant l'escalier.  
– Hé !  
– C'est pas le moment, Seifer ! » siffla Squall en les suivant.

Le petit groupe se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre du gamin qui leur avait demandé de l'argent un peu plus tôt. La promiscuité forcée fit frissonner Seifer. Elle était mal à l'aise dès que trop de gens se trouvaient près d'elle. Question d'instinct, elle supposait. De plus, le véritable plantage de la mission et la nervosité ambiante ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer. Elle voulait se défouler ou se ronger les ongles pour calmer son stress mais elle refusait de montrer aux autres sa faiblesse. Alors, elle persifla.

« C'était un vrai fiasco, gémit Linoa.  
– Ça, tu l'as dit, acquiesça l'épéiste blonde distraitement. Si tu n'es même pas décidée dans tes actions, comment veux-tu qu'on te suive ? Arrête de faire joujou, Linoa. La guerre est une chose trop sérieuse pour qu'on la laisse à des amateurs.  
– Mais c'est sérieux, tu sais ! » Linoa était presque au bord des larmes, à cause des paroles de son amie. « Je me bats réellement. C'est facile pour toi de critiquer mon action, tu t'en fiches de Timber, t'as juste à suivre les ordres.  
– Parce que t'en a réellement quelque chose à faire, toi, de Timber ? demanda l'arrogante mercenaire d'un ton sarcastique. Tu es une pure galbadienne, je te rappelle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Deling quand il se trouvait en face de toi ? Si tu es si décidée et si dévouée à ta cause, ça t'aurais pourtant bien servi.  
– Je ne pouvais pas ! Pas de sang-froid !  
– C'est pour ça que je dis que tu n'es qu'une amatrice. Quand tu commences quelque chose, va jusqu'au bout. C'est trop tard maintenant, chérie, pour continuer à vivre au pays des Bisounours. C'est la guerre. Tu dois tuer pour ne pas être tuée. » À ces mots, la jeune fille dégaina Hypérion pour pointer le bout de la lame à quelques centimètres du cou de la brune, sous les cris étouffés des autres. Elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse. « Si tu es incapable de tuer tes opposants, tu ne seras jamais qu'un boulet pour nous. Et je n'ai pas envie de devoir enterrer les gens que j'aime.  
– Tu es folle, » lança Linoa en regardant son amie, l'air terrifiée. Seifer pouvait parfois se montrer intransigeante, mais la résistance n'arrivait plus à retrouver son amie dans le monstre implacable de dureté qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle voulait revoir son amie, la jeune fille acide mais amicale, pas la guerrière sans cœur qui avait pris sa place. En entendant les mots de Linoa, l'épéiste parut revenir à la normale.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. Mais n'importe qui finirait par devenir fou dans un monde où on ne sait faire que voler en éclat le bonheur des autres. » Sa voix était remplie d'une amertume inhabituelle. Elle jeta un regard un peu perdue autour d'elle. « J'étouffe ici. »

Les autres, bouche bée, la regardèrent sortir sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Ils étaient bien trop choqués par les dernières minutes qui venaient de se dérouler pour ne serait-ce que songer à bouger. Pourquoi Seifer avait réagi de manière aussi violente ? Elle avait appris à contrôler ses nerfs, pourtant. Quistis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le trajet avec Seifer jusqu'ici avait été très tendu et l'échec cataclysmique de la mission avait été le déclencheur de cette crise. Seifer avait eu peur, pour elle, pour les autres et elle n'avait pas réussi à gérer ses sentiments une fois que la pression était redescendue. Qu'elle agresse pratiquement leur cliente était… pas bon, elle devait le reconnaître, mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient bien se connaître. Le plus étonnant était sa réaction après, quand Linoa lui avait dit qu'elle était folle c'était comme si le masque que la jeune fille portait s'était craquelée. Quistis avait pu voir de la tristesse et du regret dans son regard.

Ils entendirent Seifer s'adosser au mur derrière eux et se laisser glisser à terre pour se retrouver assise à même le sol. Squall retint par l'épaule Selphie qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la blonde. Il s'adossa à la porte de l'autre côté, il pouvait sentir la présence de Seifer à travers le panneau de bois.

« Il vaut mieux la laisser seule pour le moment. Elle reviendra quand elle se sera calmée.  
– Chef, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Quistis. Si on quitte la ville, où irons-nous ?  
– Tu as une idée ?  
– Code de la BGU: Article 8, alinéa 7. » Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour se souvenir du passage, quand la voix étouffée de Seifer lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.  
« Dans l'hypothèse où un retour à la BGU serait impossible, se présenter à l'université la plus proche.  
– La fac la plus proche ? répéta Squall.  
– Exactement ! Il s'agit donc de l'université de Galbadia, fit Quistis qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu Seifer.  
– On peut prendre le train, les renseigna Linoa. La station East Academy est sans doute l'arrêt pour la Fac…  
– Ensuite, on devra traverser la forêt à l'Est de la station pour rejoindre l'université. Je connais bien cet endroit, compléta la plus âgée qui paraissait avoir du mal à sortir de son rôle d'enseignante.  
– Notre plan c'est de quitter Timber et de rejoindre la fac de Galbadia. Les combattants seront… Zell, Selphie et moi. Et ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, Seifer. » l'avertit le jeune brun, qui espérait que la jeune femme s'était calmée entre temps.

Les mercenaires sortirent de la chambre et s'aperçurent que Seifer s'était déjà levée et prête à partir. Elle haussa un sourcil en les voyant, l'air de dire qu'elle en avait marre de les attendre. Squall se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changerait jamais. Mais elle semblait mieux, c'était déjà ça. La cheftaine se précipita vers eux lorsqu'ils descendirent l'escalier. Les soldats étaient partis, ils pouvaient sortir mais ils devaient encore faire attention, on ne savait jamais, il pouvait toujours y avoir des gardes qui patrouillaient. Sa fille l'interrompit en claquant des doigts, se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose, et se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Pour vous. Ça vous sera certainement utile. »

Elle leur donna plusieurs potions et antidotes. Linoa lui sauta au cou pour la remercier. La cheftaine eut un bref rire et les mit gentiment dehors. A la gare, ils se firent arrêter par Zone, déguisé en vieillard. Il n'avait plus aucun billet de train disponible.

« On montera de force dans le train, annonça froidement Squall.  
– Non, il ne faut pas vous faire remarquer, le contredit le résistant. En plus, moi, j'ai réussi à vous obtenir des billets ! » Leur apprit-il fièrement en tendant les bouts de papiers à Linoa. « Les voilà. Trois pour les Seeds… Et un pour moi. » Il regarda plusieurs fois Quistis et Seifer avant de hausser les épaules et de tendre le dernier ticket à l'ex-instructrice. « Non, je te le donne.  
– Je ne peux pas le prendre, c'est le tien.  
– Non. Garde-le, » insista l'homme avant de s'éloigner en prétextant un mal de ventre. Finalement, il était peut-être plus courageux que ce dont il avait l'air.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi Seifer ? Tu n'as pas de billet ! s'affola Selphie.  
– C'est pas grave, je monterai quand même dans le train. Au pire, je payerai une amende. »

Seifer haussa les épaules, pas très inquiète. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute façon.

« Zone, on se reverra, lui promit Linoa, on fêtera ensemble l'indépendance de Timber. »

Zone hocha la tête avant de sursauter. Une sirène résonnait dans la gare.

« Dépêchez-vous, le train va bientôt partir ! »

Squall et les autres se mirent à courir sur les quais jusqu'à leur train. Le contrôleur valida les billets mais regarda d'un air désolé Seifer, déçu de devoir mécontenter une jolie demoiselle. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel et fourra sa main dans une de ses poches, cherchant quelque chose. Avec une exclamation satisfaite, elle sortit une liasse de billets de son trench-coat et la colla dans la main du contrôleur. Les autres la regardèrent, bouche bée.

« Vous ne m'avez pas vu, d'accord ? »

Elle offrit au contrôleur un petit sourire charmeur et monta dans le train sans qu'il tente de l'en empêcher. Le fonctionnaire regarda d'un air ébahi l'argent dans sa main avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son uniforme et de se détourner de la blonde. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il referma la porte et le train démarra.

« C'est de la corruption ! s'indigna Quistis, outrée.  
– Oui, vraiment affreux, nan ? se moqua la gunbladiste. Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune dignité. Mais reconnaissez que ça nous a bien été utile.  
– C'est mal, tu sais ? la sermonna Selphie.  
– Ouais, merci je suis au courant, ricana la blonde. De toute façon, on n'avait pas réellement le choix, nan ?  
– Mais...  
– Nan, mais vous allez me lâcher ? Explosa-t-elle. Vous allez pas me rabattre les oreilles avec ça pendant tout le voyage ? C'est foutument hypocrite de votre part, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le voyage se déroula dans un silence somme toute assez calme. C'est à dire que Selphie et Zell ne gigotèrent pas trop et que le nombre de colères de Seifer put se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le train arriva assez rapidement à destination et les jeunes gens descendirent, Zell et Selphie heureux de s'éloigner un peu de la tempête ambulante qui se prénommait Seifer. La gare se trouvait dans une immense plaine, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

« C'est par où, maintenant ?  
– Il faut traverser la forêt à l'ouest de la gare et on arrivera à la GGU.  
– Va falloir marcher, » soupira Selphie. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel mais retint le commentaire sarcastique qui lui brûlait la langue.

Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils arrivèrent vers une petite forêt. Selphie et Linoa s'assirent avec soulagement sur une grosse pierre. Pfiou, elles avaient les jambes en feu ! Se reposer faisait du bien. A côté, les autres soufflaient un peu aussi. Quistis finit par se redresser.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fac de Galbadia, leur indiqua-t-elle.  
– Ça m'inquiète tout ça, reconnut Squall.  
– Je pense que Galbadia ne va pas se laisser faire. » Selphie soupira et baissa la tête. Elle était très inquiète. Et puis, l'échec de la mission lui laissait un goût très amer. « Nous sommes de dangereux terroristes pour eux…  
– On verra bien ! s'exclama Zell. Allez, on y va ! J'ai peur pour la BGU… avoua-t-il. S'il arrive quelque chose à notre Fac, ce sera ma faute.  
– Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répliqua Seifer les poings sur les hanches et l'air peu amène. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir, parfois ? »

Zell baissa la tête sous la réprimande. En temps normal, il se serait disputé avec Seifer mais il se savait coupable. C'était lui qui avait dit qu'ils venaient de la BGU. Il était tellement stupide !

« Vous pensez que Deling se vengera sur la fac ?  
– C'est envisageable. »

Squall détourna le regard. Zell trépigna, la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Il s'agrippa à la veste de son chef.

« Mais y'a quand même pleins de Seeds compétents à l'université, non ? Ils donneraient du fil à retordre aux galbadiens ! »

Squall se détacha d'un geste sec. Il croisa le regard de Seifer qui semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais que Zell le lâche un peu !

« Ça dépend…  
– Squall, tu es horrible comme chef, le gronda Linoa. Ça t'amuse de torturer psychologiquement les plus faibles de tes équipiers ?  
– Linoa… » Seifer soupira et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras. « Stop. Vous tous, stop aussi. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Si on reste ici, on va juste devenir dingue en se demandant ce qui risque d'arriver… Et on doit encore arriver à la BGU. Tu feras ta Freud une prochaine fois.  
– Mais… Il est horrible avec tout le monde… Il ne se soucie pas des sentiments de ses partenaires !  
– Partenaires ? » releva Seifer avec un petit sourire suggestif. Linoa s'empourpra et Squall soupira… C'était bien sa veine. « Leonheart est comme ça, princesse. Ça sert à rien d'essayer de le changer et t'es pas la première à lui tenir ce type de discours, il ne t'écoutera pas plus que les autres… Hey, Puberty-boy, ça va ? »

Squall avait porté une main à sa tête. Tout se troublait autour de lui. L'étrange sifflement du train lui vrilla une nouvelle fois les oreilles et il s'effondra. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser mais il était déjà inconscient. Zell, Linoa et Seifer virent avec inquiétude Quistis et Selphie s'évanouir aussi, sans signe avant-coureur.

* * *

Bon ben j'arrête de raconter ma vie.  
Squall : Enfin !  
/ Nied le frappe derrière la tête /  
Squall : Mais euh ! Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien à Seifer quand il fait ça ?  
Seifer :En fait, si tu pouvais arrêter ta fic tout court, ce serait bien.  
/ grands yeux larmoyants de Nied /  
Linoa : ah bah bravo, tu l'as faite pleurer ! t'as pas honte ?  
Seifer (fait mine de réflechir) : Nan.

Reviews ? (snif)  
Signé : la folle au parapluie vert pomme. (j'ai _vraiment_ un parapluie vert pomme que je prends quand il pleut, en plus.)


	7. chapitre 6 : un nouvel équipier

**Disclamer :** Pas n'a moi. Je les emprunte juste honteusement à Square Enix. Mais je vous promets de ne pas trop les user.

**Note :** Dans le précedent chapitre, on voit que Seifer n'est finalement pas passée du côté obscur. (de la for-SBAM. Pardon, le f'rai plus, snif.) Les choses vont commencer à devenir marrantes, maintenant. ( Seifer (_soupire)_ : ça dépend pour qui...). Je rassure toutes les fans d'Irvine ici présentes (si cette espèce existe), il s'est bien remis. Et je vous assure aussi que je l'aime bien. C'est juste que je voyais trop cette scène...

Remerciements à ma bêta flammula, à qui je serai toujours éternellement redevable et qui m'évite de faire des fautes plus grosses que moi. Et merci à ma fan de la première heure, Kaname-chan, qui me poste toujours un petit mot. Merci beaucoup, car cela me donne l'envie de continuer ma fic.

* * *

**Un nouvel équipier. Pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde.**

Si le rêve concernait de nouveau les trois soldats galbadiens, il ne se déroulait pas au même endroit que la dernière fois. En effet, Laguna, Kyros et Ward exploraient maintenant un étrange bâtiment presque entièrement fait de métal, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Squall n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait. Tout au plus savait il que c'était une ancienne mine aujourd'hui désaffectée, selon les dires des trois hommes. Ils défaisaient d'étranges ennemis, des S-borgs, à l'allure humanoïde dérangeante. Leurs corps étaient semblables à ceux des humains, mais les combinaisons qu'ils portaient donnaient à leurs peaux un aspect plutôt monstrueux et leurs têtes horriblement difformes faisaient penser à celles de mouches, avec leurs gros yeux rouges globuleux. À l'échelle humaine, cela ressemblait plus à une répugnante absurdité contre-nature qu'à des soldats. Squall était troublé car ces S-borgs venaient d'Esthar. Or cela faisait presque deux décennies que la nation était complètement silencieuse, entièrement fermée au reste du monde ! Quand donc, au nom d'Hyne, cette scène se passait-elle ? Plus le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce problème insoluble, moins il y comprenait quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il cogitait, Laguna, Ward et Kyros se firent acculés en haut d'une falaise par un groupe d'ennemis qui n'étaient certainement pas là pour leur conter fleurette. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Là, ils étaient vraiment très mal. Dégainant courageusement leurs armes, ils firent face à leurs assaillants. La bataille fut longue et éprouvante. À chaque fois qu'un estharien était abattu, deux autres prenaient sa place et les trois jeunes gens désespéraient de voir un jour la fin de ce massacre. Pendant le combat, Squall eut tout le temps nécessaire pour examiner les différentes manières de combattre des trois galbadiens. Qui sait, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à les retrouver par la suite ? Laguna, le beau gosse à la chevelure de drag-queen, était armé d'une mitraillette qui lui permettait de faire beaucoup de dégâts chez ses opposants. Ward, le gros chauve, se battait avec un harpon qui semblait si lourd que Squall se demandait comment il pouvait le manier. Bon, ok, un Raijin numéro deux, ce gars. Et pourquoi diable utilisait-il un harpon ? On était pas à la pêche, ici ! Le dernier, Kyros, un beau black à la chevelure sombre nattée, manipulait deux épées courtes à la lame d'une forme étrange, arrondie et bombée. Ces mecs-là étaient décidément vraiment bizarres, se disait le type qui se battait avec une arme aussi archaïque qu'une gunblade.

Le combat s'acheva par la victoire des trois galbadiens, faute d'adversaires. Kyros et Ward s'effondrèrent sur le sol, épuisés. La bataille les avaient littéralement vidés de toute énergie. Le seul qui avait l'air toujours en forme était ce foutu Laguna, qui trouvait encore le moyen de positiver et de plaisanter sur leur situation. Bon, peut-être était-il juste content d'être encore en vie, mais c'était plutôt énervant et même écoeurant de le voir aussi plein d'énergie. Suite à une de ses vieilles remarques comme quoi c'est quand on parle du malheur qu'il arrive, Ward décida de ne plus jamais parler jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Toutes les provocations - plutôt puériles, il faut bien l'avouer - de Laguna ne le firent pas changer d'avis. Apercevant des bateaux qui naviguaient en bas de la falaise, le beau brun poussa des exclamations joyeuses, qui ne furent pas spécialement partagées par ses camarades. Eux voulaient surtout qu'on les laisse dormir ici pendant les quelques décennies à venir. Sans tenir compte de leur manque évident de coopération, Laguna les poussa du haut de l'escarpement. De toute façon, une fois dans l'eau, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de nager en direction des navires pour se faire repêcher. Ils atterrirent dans la flotte avec un grand « plouf ! ». Laguna, resté en haut, jaugea d'un coup d'oeil la distance qui le séparer de l'étendue liquide en dessous de lui, plus très chaud à l'idée de sauter. Pour se donner du courage, il cria à ses amis que le modèle de bravoure qu'ils représentaient était un véritable exemple pour lui. Avant de s'élancer dans le vide.

Le moment de la chute de Laguna dans le vide correspondit précisément à celui du réveil de Squall, qui fut surpris de sentir la terre ferme sous lui. La sensation de tomber était vraiment si réaliste qu'il s'était vraiment cru en train de sauter. Il palpa le sol. L'herbe était humide, la terre souple sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche d'une forêt. Il se redressa péniblement et porta une main à sa tête. Il avait une de ses migraines ! Et tout tournait autour de lui. Un soudain mouvement à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Il tourna brusquement la tête (aïe !) et croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Seifer, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille tendit une main dégantée et la posa sur le front du brun.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça.  
– Squall, tu vas bien ? »

Linoa s'était aperçu de son réveil et se précipita vers lui. Un peu plus loin, Selphie et Quistis sortaient elles aussi de leur sommeil. Apparemment, elles avaient été du voyage. Zell les aida à se relever, Quistis semblait encore un peu comateuse. Squall se leva, dédaignant la main de Linoa. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, sa migraine n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Selphie commençait à sautiller partout elle aussi. Quistis mettait plus de temps à s'en remettre, peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Selphie se précipita vers Seifer et Linoa, impatiente. La blonde haussa un sourcil, l'autre fille sautillait presque sur place comme un jeune chiot. Enfin, Selphie se mit à battre des mains. Ils avaient revu Laguna ! Quistis les interrompit, perplexe. Elle les dévisagea, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre plus que ça… De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?  
– Si j'avais été le seul, marmonna Squall pour lui-même, j'aurais appelé ça un rêve stupide.  
– Leonheart ?  
– Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'expliquer ce phénomène.  
– Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Seifer. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique un peu.  
– Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. » Selphie eut une moue un peu boudeuse. « C'est comme si on passait dans une dimension parallèle dans ces rêves et qu'on voyait les actions d'autres personnes… ça nous est déjà arrivé dans le train pour Timber.  
– Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible, fit Quistis d'un air songeur. Ça défie toutes les lois physiques et magiques connues jusqu'à présent. »

Seifer haussa les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, du pourquoi du comment ? Personnellement, je m'en fiche bien de savoir si théoriquement c'est possible ou pas. On a vu que techniquement ça marche et ça me suffit. Et je me soucie bien plus du « qui a lancé ce sort » que du « comment il a fait ».  
– En attendant, t'étais sacrément inquiète quand Squall et les autres se sont effondrés, lui fit remarquer Zell.  
– Excuse-moi, répondit d'un ton cinglant, mais c'est vrai que c'est super normal de voir trois de tes équipiers s'évanouir sans savoir pourquoi. »  
– J'avoue avoir été plutôt inquiète moi aussi, ajouta d'une voix douce Linoa, qui se tenait toujours près de Squall. C'était assez effrayant et les explications de Zell étaient plutôt confuses. Squall, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme se lever et faire quelques pas.

« On discutera de tout cela plus tard à la GGU. On a encore du chemin à faire et la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

Une fois que le groupe fut sorti de la forêt, Quistis tendit le doigt. Un bout de la GGU dépassait de la falaise qu'ils longeaient. Ils étaient vraiment tout proches de leur destination. Zell bailla. Il espérait bien qu'ils arriveraient vite, il commençait à être fatigué, la journée avait été épuisante, au niveau physique et nerveux. Quistis lui tapota l'épaule avec un petit sourire. Ils étaient à environ une petite heure de marche.

Sur l'allée centrale de l'université, ils eurent la surprise de voir plusieurs personnes manier des espèces de motos volantes. Zell soupira de dépit, dire qu'à la BGU, on lui avait confisqué son aéro-skate alors que là, ils pouvaient l'utiliser. C'était vraiment pas juste, tiens. La GGU ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur balambienne dans son aspect général mais les teintes dominantes étaient rouges, une couleur presque agressive par rapport au bleu pâle paisible de la BGU. L'université était entourée de larges jardins et terrains de sport, elle avait un plan semblable à celui de leur fac même si elle avait beaucoup l'air d'un grand stade sportif (à plusieurs étages et ultra-perfectionnés).

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée où se trouvaient les mêmes portillons qu'à la BGU.

« Oh, quelle différence, rit doucement Selphie.  
– C'est vraiment calme, » nota Zell. En effet, autant l'extérieur était animé autant le grand hall qu'ils apercevaient était tranquille et pratiquement désert.

« C'est agréable, acquiesça Squall.  
– Je suis déjà venue plusieurs fois, intervint Quistis. Le proviseur me connait bien. Je peux m'en charger, si vous voulez. » Squall hocha la tête et la jeune femme passa les portiques. « Je vais lui expliquer notre situation. »

Elle disparut et les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Zell regardait autour de lui pour noter les différences. La GGU n'avait pas de grand ascenseur central dans le hall. En fait, la rotonde n'avait pas de toit et était à l'air libre. En même temps, vu le climat chaud et plutôt sec de l'endroit, ce n'était pas très problématique. Seifer s'étira à ses côtés.

« On est enfin arrivé. On va pouvoir se reposer un peu.  
– Oh ? » Selphie eut une petite moue. « J'aurais aimé explorer un peu la fac.  
– Ce serait plutôt sympa, s'enthousiasma aussi Linoa. Allez, Seifer, dis oui !  
– C'est pas moi l'chef, leur rappela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Demandez à Leonheart. »

Squall lui envoya un regard noir, peu ravi la voir lui confier cette corvée mais une voix jaillit des haut-parleurs et coupa Selphie et Linoa dans leurs élans.

« Membres du Seed. Veuillez patienter dans le hall d'accueil au deuxième étage. »

Les filles soupirèrent et Seifer leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous voulez à ce point vous lancez dans l'exploration, on peut bien jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout, on n'est pas du coin, on peut très bien ne pas savoir où est la salle d'attente. »

Squall lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif mais la blonde le snoba avant de les diriger à travers les différentes installations. Ils sortirent dehors pour longer plusieurs terrains de sport.

« Tu as l'air de connaître l'endroit, fit remarquer Linoa à Seifer.  
– Mouais, je suis déjà venue ici une ou deux fois l'été dernier, répondit la jeune blonde en regardant autour d'elle d'un air un peu blasé. J'ai jamais trop aimé cette fac. On dirait plus une école de sport qu'une académie de combat.  
– Mais c'est ça qui est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Zell.

« _C'est vrai que pour lui, ça doit être le paradis ici. _» pensa Squall. Il échangea un regard blasé avec Seifer dans le dos du karatéka.

« Des terrains de basket, de foot, une patinoire qui sert aussi bien pour faire du hockey que du patinage artistique, des gens qui font des pompes dans le couloir, des instructeurs qui ont plus l'air de profs d'EPS, récapitula Selphie en comptant sur ses doigts. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup.  
– Beaucoup d'athlètes galbadiens de haut niveau sont des anciens élèves de cette fac, » renifla Seifer d'un air dédaigneux. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé le sport. Enfin, si le sport était bien. Pas les crétins qui faisaient ça juste pour être virils et parce que c'était le but ultime de la vie d'un homme de savoir jouer au foot. Ils se dirigèrent dans les escaliers. « Ah, on est arrivé. »

Un jeune homme en uniforme les salua et leur ouvrit la porte de la salle. Le hall d'attente était vraiment confortable, en même temps, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait se payer les services des Seeds, les universités pouvaient bien faire quelques génuflexions devant l'autel du luxe. Les canapés étaient incroyablement moelleux et confortables, une épaisse moquette étouffait le bruit de leur pas et les meubles étaient finement sculptés dans un bois précieux. Soupirant d'aise, Seifer s'étira avec une grâce féline et s'allongea sur un sofa, sur le ventre, les jambes pliées avec les pieds qui battaient doucement dans l'air. Selphie vint s'adosser au siège et Seifer se mit à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux châtains de son amie. Linoa s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se pencha pour discuter à voix basse avec Selphie pendant que Seifer somnolait à moitié. Squall la dévisagea. C'était rare de voir sa rivale baisser autant sa garde, elle était d'habitude plus méfiante. Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée ou leur faire confiance… Le fait de se retrouver enfin dans un lieu sûr devait jouer, aussi. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pensif, et se mit à réfléchir pendant que Zell passait le temps en boxant derrière lui. C'était assez agaçant, il devait le reconnaître. Seifer se redressa.

« Quistis arrive. » annonça calmement Seifer, surprenant tout le monde. En effet et conformément à sa prédiction, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la Seed qui avait l'air à la fois préoccupée et soulagée.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Squall.  
– Ils comprennent notre situation. » Elle s'avança vers Zell et lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule, avec un gentil sourire. « La BGU est hors de danger. Il n'y aura aucune poursuite, l'incident est vu comme un acte de terrorisme isolé commis par le groupuscule des Hiboux.  
– Pardon ? manqua de s'étrangler Seifer, perdant pour une fois son imperturbable arrogance. Mais à quoi il joue, Deling ?  
– Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant, avoua l'ancienne professeur.  
– Pourquoi accuser les Hiboux ? releva Linoa.  
– Je ne sais pas trop… Vous aviez déjà tenté de l'enlever. Il était facile de vous mettre cet acte terroriste sur le dos.  
– En tout cas, s'enthousiasma Selphie, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour la BGU, non ?  
– Tout dépend de ce qu'il se cache derrière, répondit gravement Squall. Et je n'ai pas confiance en Deling.  
– Moi non plus, soupira Quistis. Le proviseur aura à nous parler demain, il veut nous confier une mission. Apparemment, Cid et lui se sont mis d'accord ces derniers temps pour effectuer une mission commune. Nous passerons la nuit dans les dortoirs des invités. Sinon, Seifer, ceux qui ont apporté l'ordre de mission depuis la BGU sont Raijin et Fujin. Ils repartent ce soir. Si tu veux les voir, dépêche-toi !  
– Vraiment ? sourit la jeune épéiste. Bon et bien, je vous laisse. »

Seifer leur adressa un petit geste joyeux de la main et quitta la pièce. Squall regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle d'un air songeur. Là, il retrouvait la Seifer qu'il connaissait, détendue, une première depuis des mois. Seifer avait toujours adoré agacer les gens et surtout lui, mais elle était enjouée et plutôt sympa et n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de blesser les autres… Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Squall n'arrivait pas vraiment à dater le changement mais Seifer était devenue beaucoup plus dure, agressive. Injuste aussi alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles. Il n'avait pas compris et leur relation avait fini par… dégénérer. Ils en avaient maintenant la preuve sur le front. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que c'était entièrement la faute de Drace ou quelque chose d'autre avait joué ? Il voulait revoir l'ancienne Seifer, elle était beaucoup plus agréable à vivre… Parfois, elle réapparaissait, comme aujourd'hui. Squall n'avait jamais été une personne très sociale et avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais Seifer avait toujours paru s'en accommoder sans tenter de le changer. Maintenant, ils s'évitaient et ne se parlaient presque plus, à part pour se disputer, alors qu'avant, ils allaient parfois boire un verre ou manger ensemble… Leur relation lui manquait… Un petit peu.

Il sursauta quand Linoa s'accrocha à son bras. Elle avait le regard inquiet. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention aux autres. Quistis le regardait aussi d'un air préoccupé.

« Hello, Squall. A quoi penses-tu ?  
– A la situation, mentit-il. Les prochains jours risquent d'être compliqués.  
– J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira Quistis. On ferait mieux d'aller à la cantine avant qu'elle ne ferme, si on veut pouvoir manger.  
– Je sais pas vous, intervint Zell, mais moi, je suis affamé !  
– Tu as tout le temps faim, de toute façon, se moqua Selphie. »

Au réfectoire, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier leurs noms. Ils se retournèrent et virent un grand colosse brun qui agitait le bras en l'air. A ses côtés, Seifer leva les yeux au ciel mais leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Les nouveaux venus s'assirent avec leur plateau.

« Vous avez presque fini de manger, remarqua Selphie.  
– Vous êtes restés longtemps dans la salle, c'est pas ma faute, répliqua Seifer en haussant les épaules. Linoa, je te présente Raijin et Fujin… Et inversement. Vous avez déjà vu rapidement Selphie avant l'annonce des résultats.  
– Enchantée ! sourit Linoa. Seifer m'a beaucoup parlé de vous quand on était toutes les deux. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin.  
– Ravie.  
– Booyaka ! fit joyeusement Selphie en secouant la main pour les saluer. C'est sympa de pouvoir vous revoir.  
– Je suis content de voir que tu as survécu à Seifer quand vous étiez colocataires. Elle peut être terrible, tu sais ? »

La blonde lui envoya un coup de coude mais avait un large sourire, absolument pas vexée. Selphie gloussa de rire avant d'entamer une conversation avec Raijin et Linoa. Fujin restait comme à son habitude à l'écart. Zell gardait le nez baissé dans son assiette. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, près de Seifer et de ses amis, même s'ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur. Quistis regardait la scène, songeuse. Raijin et Fujin n'étaient pas du genre très expansif avec les inconnus, d'habitude, pourtant ils étaient détendus avec Linoa et Selphie… Parce que c'était Seifer qui les leur avait présentées ? Peut-être. Raijin et Fujin avaient une confiance absolument envers leur amie et ses amis étaient leurs amis. C'était tout aussi simple que ça. Seifer avait beaucoup de chances de les avoir. Quistis eut un petit sourire et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la discussion quand un souvenir lui revint.

_« __Je déteste qu'on me souhaite bonne chance, instructrice. Gardez ça pour les nuls qui en ont besoin.  
__–__ Je vois. Bonne chance, Seifer. »_

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Fujin et Raijin qui la suivaient._

_« Ajoutez l'instructrice Trèpe à la liste. »_

Son sourire disparut lentement et elle cacha ses mains sous la table pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblaient. Elle serra lentement ses poings et prit une profonde respiration afin d'étouffer sa rage. Espèce de sale peste ! Et eux, ils avaient obéi ! Elle croisa l'unique œil de Fujin qui la dévisageait. L'albinos se détourna pour regarder sa montre et se leva juste ensuite.

« Raijin. On doit y aller.  
– Déjà ? » gémit son ami. Il aimait bien discuter avec Selphie et Linoa, elles étaient très joyeuses et bavardes. Et Seifer avait un grand sourire et ça valait tout l'or du monde. Mais si Fujin disait qu'ils devaient partir, alors il n'avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. « Désolé, faut qu'on retourne à la BGU.  
– Je vous accompagne. » Seifer avait reposé ses couverts sur son plateau et s'était levée à son tour. Elle se tourna vers Squall. « Je vous rejoindrai dans les dortoirs. A plus.  
- Au fait. » Fujin s'arrêta et regarda Zell. « Si tu veux récupérer ton skate, passe au bureau. »

Zell hocha la tête, trop surpris pour réussir à articuler un remerciement. Seifer le toisa brièvement puis, sans leur porter plus d'attention, elle attrapa son plateau pour le ranger et rejoignit Fujin et Raijin qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la cantine. Le petit groupe les regarda partir avant de continuer à discuter, Zell et Quistis l'âme bien plus légère. Les rires fusèrent vite entre les plus jeunes avant qu'ils ne se lèvent eux aussi pour aller dormir.

Seifer marchait d'un pas tranquille en direction des dortoirs. Raijin, Fujin et elle avaient continué leur discussion en marchant. C'était dommage qu'ils n'aient pu se voir qu'en coup de vent mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait être reconnaissante d'avoir quand même pu les voir. Parler avec eux lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, c'était fou comme les choses étaient plus faciles quand ils étaient là. Fujin lui avait conseillé d'être très prudente dans les jours à venir. La prochaine mission ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Seifer eut un petit sourire. Qui pouvait imaginer que Fujin était à ce point protectrice envers ses amis ? Certainement pas la plupart des gens. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point la jeune fille était merveilleuse. Seifer retint un gloussement de contentement. Avec Raijin et Fujin, elle avait vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde.

Son sourire se fana à l'entrée des dortoirs et elle resta plantée un moment devant la porte, à réfléchir. Elle pouvait entendre les voix de Selphie et Linoa à travers la cloison. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir les autres Seeds, mais… si, un peu, en fait. Ils avaient une tendance certaine à lui taper très vite sur les nerfs. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les laisser être ses amis ou pas. Elle ne leur faisait pas assez confiance. Elle mourrait pour eux et savait qu'ils mourraient pour elle, pour la protéger dans une bataille, mais être amis ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait déjà été une fois dessus, quand des gens qu'elle appelait ses amis n'avaient pas tenus leur promesse de rester unis, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable une seconde fois. La première fois avait été une leçon suffisamment cuisante et elle n'était pas assez masochiste pour essayer une nouvelle fois. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils voient qui elle était vraiment, avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Elle portait son orgueil et son assurance comme une armure qui jusque-là avait fait ses preuves mais elle avait peur qu'ils puissent voir à travers quand même. Elle avait peur qu'elle finisse par déposer son armure à leur pied, comme elle l'avait fait pour Fujin et Raijin. Mais en eux, elle avait une confiance absolue…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant elle et elle eut un pas de recul. Selphie lui adressa un large sourire et la tira par le bras pour la faire entrer. Un halogène répandait une lumière chaleureuse dans la petite pièce, meublée de quatre lits et d'une grande armoire. Une porte entrouverte donnée sur une salle de bains où Linoa s'affairait à coiffer ses cheveux humides. Du linge propre était posé sur les lits, des t-shirts et des sous-vêtements standards de rechange.

« On se demandait si tu t'étais pas perdue et on s'apprêtait à aller te chercher, fit Selphie en se laissant tomber sur une des couchettes. Mais apparemment, t'as réussi à trouver ton chemin. »

Seifer réussit à effectuer un sourire convenable.

« Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand tu as manqué de m'envoyer la porte à la figure. »

Selphie eut un air penaud et Seifer sourit sincèrement cette fois. Elle avança le bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Selphie eut un petit glapissement suivi d'un rire et tenta de chatouiller en représailles Seifer qui esquiva sans difficulté. La blonde renversa la plus jeune sur le lit et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Mince, je suis eue, on dirait, gloussa Selphie.  
– Seifer ! » Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Quistis, qui les regardait d'un air peu amène. Elles se levèrent, les vêtements débraillés. « Va à la douche et te changer pour qu'on puisse mettre nos vêtements à laver cette nuit et se coucher. »

Seifer fronça les sourcils devant le ton employé, qui ne lui plaisait guère et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Linoa sortit de la salle de bain. Elle adressa un léger sourire à son amie avant de la pousser gentiment dans la pièce d'eau. Seifer en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, juste enroulée dans une serviette qui laissait voir le haut de ses cuisses. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et ôta sa serviette pour se changer. Selphie soupira de dépit. Seifer était vachement bien foutue, beaucoup mieux que ce que ses vêtements laissaient voir ! De longues jambes fuselées, un ventre plat, des seins ronds juste de la bonne taille, des épaules un peu larges mais qui allaient bien avec le reste de son corps athlétique, des bras musclés comme il le fallait. Pas la moindre once de graisse. C'était vraiment injuste ! Quistis n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier et Linoa ressemblait à une poupée. Selphie se sentait un petit laideron à côté d'eux. Seifer croisa son regard en enfilant son t-shirt et haussa un sourcil. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais fut interrompu par Quistis qui passa devant elle, chargé d'un casier où l'ancienne professeur avait mis ses vêtements.

« Hé, attends, j'ai pas enlevé ce que j'avais dans mes poches !  
– Je l'ai fait pour toi, répliqua Quistis sans même la regarder. J'ai tout mis dans un tiroir de la salle de bain. »

Seifer fronça les sourcils. Miss Parfaite semblait de mauvaise humeur ce soir. Tant pis pour elle, Seifer s'en fichait. L'air déprimé de Selphie était plus important mais sa cadette s'était déjà couchée, tournée vers le mur. Seifer haussa les épaules et s'enfouit à son tour sous les couvertures. Quistis éteint la lumière et Linoa manqua de se cogner au pied de son lit en voulant se coucher dans le noir. Seifer resta longuement assise, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, à regarder les autres dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Seifer fut réveillée par deux piles surexcitées, l'une bleue, l'autre jaune.

« Kessquisse passe ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.  
– Quistis a dit que si tu te levais pas maintenant, t'auras pas le temps de petit-déjeuner ! »

Selphie chantonna en sautillant partout dans la pièce, au grand dam de la blonde, qui aurait bien aimé se rendormir. Ou tout du moins pouvoir se lever tranquillement, sans avoir deux chieuses à supporter dès le réveil. Elle bailla et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Linoa lui tendit ses vêtements, tout propres et repassés. Seifer se frotta les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissait, et attrapa ses habits. Elle ne se leva pas pour autant et resta assise à bayer. Linoa tapa du pied, les mains sur les hanches.

« Dépêche-toi, on t'attend, nous ! »

Seifer s'étira et se leva enfin.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. »

Elle avait vraiment la tête dans le coltard. A quelle heure avait-elle réussi à s'endormir, encore ? Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et passa rapidement sa tête sous le jet d'eau froide. Ça faisait du bien. Accompagnée des deux autres filles qui piaillaient à ses côtés, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cafétéria où un café serré acheva de la ramener vers le monde des vivants. Linoa pouffa d'un air moqueur.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu es bien réveillée le matin.  
– C'est bon, ça va ! Riposta la gunbladiste, appréciant pas spécialement qu'on se moque d'elle, surtout si tôt le matin.  
– Ils sont moins bons les bretzels ici, remarqua Zell de manière tout à fait hors propos et la bouche pleine. C'est marrant que tu ne sois pas du matin. Moi, je pète la forme.  
– Dis, tu es sûr à ce point de ne pas vouloir garder ta main intacte ? demanda innocemment (ou pas) la jeune fille en jouant avec sa fourchette.  
– Seifer, gronda brusquement Quistis. Arrête ça tout de suite. On n'a plus que dix minutes avant le rendez-vous avec Martine.  
– Tiens, je croyais que c'était Squall le chef de mission, pas toi, mademoiselle l'ex-instructrice, répliqua méchamment la plus jeune, insistant lourdement sur le mot « ex ».  
– Arrête ton petit jeu, siffla l'autre refusant de montrer que les mots blessants de Seifer avaient touché juste.  
– Dans ce cas, arrête de me donner des ordres ou de me faire la morale. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, que c'est inutile. »

Seifer fronça les sourcils, vraiment furieuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Quistis, elle s'en fichait totalement, mais elle refusait d'être un exutoire à la mauvaise humeur de l'autre fille. La coopération au sein d'une équipe ? Oui, bon et alors ? Elle savait que plusieurs missions manquaient d'être foirées chaque année parce que les mercenaires envoyés ensemble ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, alors qu'on ne lui rabâche pas les oreilles avec la sacro-sainte fraternité des Seeds. Et puis, c'était Quistis, et elle ne pouvait pas la blairer quand elle lui donnait des ordres. Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Une main douce, mais ferme, se posa sur son bras et Seifer croisa le regard pour rencontrer celui, désapprobateur et triste, de Linoa. Elle soupira et continua son repas en silence.

« C'est l'heure. »

Squall se leva et les autres l'imitèrent en silence. Linoa semblait inquiète et Seifer lui serra brièvement l'épaule pour la rassurer. Tout irait bien, qu'elle se calme juste. La brune eut un sourire un peu noué mais hocha la tête. Quistis les conduisit dehors, à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Le petit groupe patientait dans l'allée principale. Zell boxait comme à son habitude dans le vide, Linoa et Selphie discutaient entre elles, assises sur le rebord de l'allée Seifer était juste à côté de Squall et leurs bras se frôlaient sans pour autant que ça les gêne. Un véhicule de fonction se dirigea vers eux. Linoa parut se souvenir de quelque chose et se dirigea vers les deux épéistes.

« Dites que je fais partie du Seed, sinon, ça va poser problème. »

Squall hocha la tête et le petit groupe s'aligna pendant que le proviseur Martine descendait de la voiture. C'était un homme de grande taille, avec une largeur d'épaule impressionnante, rehaussé par le vêtement qu'il portait et qui ressemblait à un uniforme de l'ancien temps. Deux cartouchières lui barraient la poitrine et un long fusil lui battait la jambe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de gris mais tout indiquait qu'il avait dû être un adversaire coriace dans sa jeunesse… Et qu'il ne fallait toujours pas le sous-estimer. Les Seeds se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous et Linoa les imita avec un petit temps de retard, de manière plutôt convenable. De toute façon, Martine ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil superficiel avant de marcher de long en large.

« Salutations. J'ai un ordre de mission de votre proviseur pour vous. Notre université en confirme la validité. » Seifer fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand un ordre de mission émanant d'une fac devait recevoir l'approbation d'une autre université ? Le coup d'être sur le territoire d'un autre pays ne voulait rien dire, les facs étaient indépendantes du gouvernement en place et se vendaient au plus offrant. Les autres paraissaient perplexes aussi. « Après une longue réflexion, nous avons décidé de collaborer pleinement avec la BGU. » ça aussi, nota Seifer, c'était nouveau. « Cette opération nécessite la collaboration de nos deux académies. Pour comprendre votre mission, vous devez appréhender notre situation. » Le proviseur arrêta de tourner en rond pour les contempler. « Repos. »

Les jeunes gens sortirent de la position de salut et se détendirent tandis que Martine continuait.

« Vous savez que la prêtresse a été nommée ambassadrice de Galbadia. Mais c'est une supercherie, il n'y aura aucun processus de paix. »

Là-dessus, tout le monde était d'accord. Martine eut un ricanement cynique avant de croiser les bras dans son dos, l'air beaucoup plus sombre.

« De par sa nature inquiétante, la sorcière ne saurait créer un climat pacifique. Galbadia veut seulement utiliser ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Galbadia n'a qu'une ambition : conquérir le monde. Et nous sommes sur sa liste. La prêtresse souhaite récupérer l'infrastructure de notre université. Nos options sont donc limitées. Vous représentez notre unique chance de survie. Les détails de l'opération sont contenus dans l'ordre de mission. »

Le proviseur de la GGU s'avança et tendit un dossier à Squall. Le brun l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement avant de relever la tête.

« Cette mission nécessite un tireur. Nous ne sommes pas qualifiés.  
– J'attendais cette question. Laissez-moi vous présenter un élève de l'université galbadienne. Irvine Kinnéas. »

Il tourna la tête et les jeunes gens s'aperçurent qu'il regardait un garçon allongé sur la pelouse. Depuis quand était-il là ? Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué en arrivant. Seifer fronça les sourcils. Irvine était un jeune homme élancé, qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy et un long manteau beige assorti à son pantalon. Il semblait tout droit sorti du Far West, d'autant plus qu'un fusil était posé près de lui. Les jambes croisées, il observait avec attention un petit papillon blanc posé sur son doigt. Il eut un petit geste de la main pour faire s'envoler l'insecte en s'entendant être appelé. Il décroisa ses longues jambes et se leva gracieusement. Il se tourna vers le groupe en posant son pistolet sur une épaule, dans une pose plutôt clichée mais qui n'était pas ridicule sur lui. Il avait un beau visage souriant, à l'ovale bien délimité et aux pommettes hautes, un rien efféminé. Sa longue chevelure rousse ondulée était attachée en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait dans le dos. Ses yeux violets devinrent sérieux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur eux et il s'avança à longues enjambées vers eux.

Il s'arrêta devant eux.

« Poseur » siffla Seifer entre ses dents, résumant les pensées du groupe. C'était un garçon très beau et qui le savait. Les deux épéistes échangèrent un regard, ils sentaient que la mission allait être très longue.

« Irvine Kinnéas sera votre tireur d'élite, reprit Martine. Partez dès que vous serez prêts. Soldats, l'échec n'est pas une option. »

Le proviseur fit demi-tour et entra dans le véhicule. A la surprise générale, Irvine pointa deux doigts vers lui et…

« BANG ! »

Ok, alors soit c'était un vrai gosse tout court, soit c'était un vrai gosse et il n'aimait pas Martine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Squall ?  
– Nos ordres sont d'autant plus importants qu'ils proviennent non seulement de la BGU mais aussi de la Fac de Galbadia.  
– J'aime pas ça, leur indiqua Seifer. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche.  
– Comme quoi ? » Quistis pouvait être en froid avec Seifer, elle n'en sous-estimait pas pour autant ses remarques. La jeune fille était loin d'être idiote.

« C'est difficile à expliquer… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est déchargé sur nous de la mission. Comment Cid aurait pu savoir qu'on serait là ? On est censé être à Timber. Pour que l'ordre de la BGU soit arrivé hier, Cid l'a envoyé tôt le matin, il ne pouvait pas savoir que notre mission tournerait mal et qu'on serait obligé d'aller à la GGU.  
– Je pense que tu te montes la tête pour rien, fit Quistis après un temps de réflexion. D'accord, Cid ne pourrait pas savoir que la mission retomberait sur nous mais c'est courant que des groupes de Seeds fassent des allées et retours entre les universités. C'est tombé sur le premier groupe arrivé, voilà tout.  
– Peut-être. » Seifer ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincue mais accepta l'explication.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon, remarqua Squall. Nous allons devoir assassiner la prêtresse. On l'abattra à distance. Irvine Kinnéas sera notre tireur d'élite.  
– Oh joie !  
– Boucle-la, Seifer, répliqua Squall sans même la regarder. Nous allons le soutenir dans cette difficile mission. Si le tir est raté, nous devrons attaquer la prêtresse nous-même.  
– Si le tir est raté, je tue le cow-boy d'abord. »

Les lèvres de Squall se tordirent en un sourire bref. Seifer allait finir par effrayer leur tireur avant même que la mission débute.

« Merci du coup de main, répliqua Irvine en regardant Seifer sans se laisser démonter, mais je ne rate jamais un tir.  
– J'espère au moins que ta vantardise est à l'échelle de ton talent.  
– Tu t'en rendras compte quand j'aurais achevé la mission avec brio. »

Les autres Seeds lui donnèrent un bon point mentalement pour faire ainsi face à Seifer. Ou il était complètement inconscient et stupide ou il avait un certain sang-froid.

« Suffit, intervint Squall. Notre objectif : éliminer la prêtresse. On doit se rendre dans la capitale de Galbadia, Deling City. Là-bas, nous rencontrerons le major Caraway. Il nous expliquera son plan. »

Seifer eut une moue bizarre et jeta un regard à Linoa, qui s'était tendu. Irvine fut le seul à remarquer l'échange et le grava dans un coin de sa tête. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Squall.

« Allons-y. »

Irvine se rapprocha de Linoa pendant qu'ils marchaient et discutait tranquillement avec elle. Selphie vint les rejoindre pour plaisanter avec eux. Zell grogna. Bellâtre, crétin… Qu'il arrête de les draguer, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça ! Pourquoi Squall avait accepté qu'il parte avec les deux filles ? Il ne voulait pas de cet abruti avec lui, il préférait encore Seifer.

Un cri soudain le fit sortir de ses pensées et il vit, une centaine de mètres devant lui, Irvine poussait Selphie sur le côté avant de sortir son arme. Un bogomile avait surgi juste devant la jeune fille et Irvine l'abattit sans sourciller. Le reste du groupe se précipita à ces côtés. Et bien, il n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça, finalement. Seifer tança vertement une Selphie penaude. Elle aurait dû regarder où elle mettait les pieds, nom d'Hyne ! Elle voulait se faire tuer stupidement ou quoi ? Les jeunes gens repartirent mais cette fois, les filles restèrent près de Zell et de Seifer, pour le plus grand désappointement d'Irvine. Squall se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais utiliser la magie ?  
– Un peu… La GGU n'aime pas beaucoup les G-Forces ou la magie, à cause de toutes les controverses qu'il y a dessus. Et la magie est mal vue à Galbadia depuis la dernière guerre occulte.  
– J'imagine.  
– Quelles controverses ? demanda Linoa en se tournant vers eux.  
– Certaines personnes accusent les G-Forces de faire perdre la mémoire à ceux qui les utilisent, expliqua Quistis en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'y crois pas trop, la BGU ne les utiliserait pas dans ce cas. »

Irvine détourna le regard pour croiser celui de Seifer. La jeune fille écoutait sans rien dire. Se sentant observée, elle accéléra le pas et prit la tête du groupe. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare et grimpèrent dans le train qui venait d'arriver. Les portes se refermèrent en coulissant et le train partit pour Deling City. Seifer disparut sans un mot dans les méandres des wagons.

Irvine suivit Selphie dans un des couloirs. La jeune fille regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, elle adorait ça, quand le roux commença à lui conter fleurette, pour son plus grand agacement.

« Selphie, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, déclama Irvine d'un ton ardent.  
– T'as qu'à croire. »

Selphie leva les yeux au ciel en soupira, excédée. Irvine pouvait être beau mais il était profondément énervant. Il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il disait, il draguait juste tout ce qui bougeait. Il avait déjà flirté avec Linoa pendant leur marche. Selphie se sentait à la fois gênée et en colère.

« Un soupir passionné ? demanda l'autre, se méprenant totalement sur les émotions de la jeune brune.  
– Mais tu comprends rien, toi, trépigna-t-elle d'énervement, se retenant de gifler le sniper.  
– Excuse-moi, » fit le roux en reculant prudemment, se doutant qu'il devrait arrêter d'insister.

Il passa devant Squall et rejoignit les autres dans la cabine. Selphie posa la main sur son coeur qui dansait la java dans sa poitrine et se tourna vers le brun.

« Mon coeur bat la chamade. Pourquoi ?  
– C'est une mission importante, répondit d'un ton neutre le jeune homme. Il faut savoir se contrôler.  
– Dommage, soupira l'amoureuse de Chocobos. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?  
– Tu sais où est Seifer ?  
– Je crois qu'elle est allée faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. »

Squall acquiesça et se détourna. Selphie se remit à sa contemplation du paysage. Elle chantonna un refrain enfantin et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait triste, crétin d'Irvine, c'était sa faute ! Il lui retournait le cœur avec ses déclarations puis il partait comme ça ! Idiot ! Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à de grandes déclarations passionnées, parce qu'elle était jamais la plus jolie fille, c'était pas juste ! Linoa devait avoir plein de soupirants, elle devait avoir l'habitude des grandes déclarations, elle ! Selphie avala douloureusement sa salive et posa son front contre la vitre. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Seifer.

« Tu pleures. »

La blonde tendit la main et essuya ses larmes avec douceur.

« C'est rien.  
– Ce n'est pas rien. C'est Kinnéas qui t'a fait quelque chose ?  
– Non, c'est pas ça ! » Selphie s'empourpra. « J'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'un garçon s'intéresse vraiment à moi, juste parce qu'il m'a croisé. Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour les attirer.  
– Pas assez jolie ? Selphie, tu es vraiment très belle.  
– Non ! Linoa est belle, Quistis est magnifique, tu as un corps superbe ! A côté de vous, je suis moche !  
– C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête hier ? »

Selphie refusa de croiser le regard de Seifer et la blonde, après un soupir, attrapa l'autre fille par les épaules pour la tourner vers elle.

« Crois-moi, tu es belle. Tu peux poser la question aux autres filles, elles te diront la même chose. Ne te sous-estime pas… Et moi, j'ai pas non plus reçu beaucoup de déclarations d'amour de la part des mecs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, apparemment mes manières leur font peur. »

Selphie eut un petit gloussement de rire et Seifer lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avec un petit air satisfait.

« Voilà, rire te va mieux. »

Dans la cabine, Squall regardait avec un certain agacement Irvine flirter avec Linoa. Il soupira. Seule la beauté féminine semblait attirer le sniper, il ne connaissait même pas les femmes qu'il draguait. C'était méprisable, il se moquait totalement de leurs sentiments ! Et si le tireur d'élite se mettait à draguer toutes les filles de l'équipe, la mission allait s'avérer encore plus difficile que prévu. Heureusement, Quistis mit vite le holà aux ambitions de conquête du jeune roux.

« Irvine Kinnéas ! s'exclama la Seed de son sévère ton professoral. Vous devez donner l'exemple au cours de cette mission ! Alors un peu de tenue ! »

Le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel dans la pose tragique de l'éternel incompris. Zell serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et éviter de boxer le tireur. Ce type lui sortait vraiment par les trous de nez, avec ses attitudes de poseurs et de playboy. D'abord Selphie, puis Linoa… Heureusement que Quistis l'avait arrêté, parce que sinon, Zell était sûr que le roux aurait tenté de la draguer aussi. Une idée lui vint, étrangement séduisante, et il se mordit les doigts pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il se pencha vers Squall.

« J'ai hâte de le voir en train d'essayer de draguer Seifer. »

Squall eut un léger rictus moqueur. En effet, la réaction de la blonde risquait d'être aussi spectaculaire que violente. Bah, ça refroidirait peut-être les ardeurs d'Irvine, qui s'était entre-temps lancé dans un monologue tel un acteur dramatique de seconde zone. Et encore, même la seconde zone ne voudrait pas de lui.

« Je suis un incompris... Les tireurs d'élite font partie... hum, de l'élite. Notre personnalité est semblable à une balle incompréhensible, mais parfaite. personne ne peut comprendre la solitude d'une balle. Nul ne peut comprendre ma véritable personnalité. C'est dur, très dur. Alors, par pitié, laissez-moi m'exprimer... Je pense être clair, nan ? »

Squall haussa très haut un sourcil sceptique. Même Linoa dans ses plus belles envolées théâtrales n'atteignait pas le niveau de médiocrité d'Irvine. Il était juste pitoyable.

Horrible. Même Linoa dans ses plus belles envolées pathétiques n'atteignait pas le niveau de médiocrité de ce type. Zell tapa le mur pour se retenir de cogner l'autre débile, provoquant une violente secousse dans tout le train, faisant vaciller les personnes debout. Le punk entendit alors une personne éclater de rire derrière lui et se retourna. Seifer était prise d'une crise de fou rire, provoquée par les paroles d'Irvine, et devait se retenir à la porte pour s'empêcher de tomber par terre.

« Et blablabla blabla, ricana-t-elle une fois calmée. C'est bon, j'crois qu'on a compris que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre petit incompris, bordel d'Hyne. Pas la peine de nous emmerder avec ça pendant des heures ! T'as juste l'air complètement con. »

Le tact et le doux langage de la jeune fille étaient sidérants et auraient dû, en toute honnêteté, faire comprendre à Irvine qu'il ne devrait pas s'approcher d'elle. Mais il fallait croire que le jeune homme était stupide ou complètement inconscient ou qu'il perdait juste la tête dès qu'il avait en face de lui une jolie fille. Ou les trois à la fois. Il s'avança tel un prédateur vers la jeune blonde, tandis que Zell se frottait les mains, impatient de voir la réaction de l'épéiste.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle que toi. Tu es une déesse descendue parmi les mortels pour leur apporter la beauté. Tu es telle une lumière radieuse rayonnant sur le monde. »

Seifer le laissa approcher avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans les parties génitales. Irvine se courba en deux sous la douleur, les mains crispées sur ses bijoux de famille. Les deux garçons compatirent. Ça faisait mal et en plus, Seifer n'avait jamais pris la peine de doser sa force. Elle cognait toujours à pleine puissance. Et elle portait de grosses bottes militaires à semelles épaisses. Zell avait presque pitié pour lui. La blonde eut un sourire sans joie et attrapa Irvine par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

« Tes tentatives de drague, tu les arrêtes tout de suite. Je m'en bats l'œil complètement de tes problèmes. Tu fiches la paix à Linoa et à Selphie, d'accord ? C'est mon unique avertissement et tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce que je suis capable de faire quand je suis énervée. Si jamais une des filles doit pleurer, je t'en tiendrais pour seul responsable.  
– T'es toujours aussi dure, p'tite tempête, grimaça-t-il et Seifer eut une expression bizarre sur le visage.  
– Pour ta propre santé, on va faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu comment tu m'as appelé. N'utilise plus jamais ce surnom, il ne veut plus rien dire. »

Elle traversa la salle tel un vent furieux avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Zell devait reconnaître que le surnom que lui avait donné Irvine n'était pas totalement faux… Ouais, en fait, il lui allait carrément bien, même.

« Ça va, mon pote ? »

Zell aida Irvine à se relever, compatissant malgré tout à la situation du roux. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les colères de la blonde pouvaient être dévastatrices pour ceux sur qui elle passait ses nerfs et combien ses coups pouvaient être douloureux. Surtout quand elle visait des zones stratégiques. Le roux avait l'air un peu troublé et regardait la porte que Seifer venait de claquer derrière elle.

« J'crois que je survivrais. »

Zell lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien. Seifer faisait souvent cet effet aux gens.

Le train arriva à Deling City en fin d'après-midi. Les jeunes gens débarquèrent sur le quai et sortirent de la gare, pour la plupart un peu perdus d'être dans une ville aussi grande que la capitale de Galbadia. En effet, la métropole était gigantesque et, dans la pénombre du soir, avait un aspect glauque et peu accueillant. Les grandes allées qui menaient vers le centre-ville étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure et, malgré les lampadaires qui éclairaient péniblement la route, les ombres envahissaient l'espace et donnaient à l'ensemble un aspect peu rassurant. Les arbres ressemblaient à de grandes fantômes sombres et vigilants, qui veillaient sur le chemin pour guider les voyageurs ou, au contraire, pour mieux les perdre. Le petit groupe était épuisé et l'aspect de la ville le démoralisa encore davantage, surtout que peu d'entre eux y avaient déjà mis les pieds. Ils se concertèrent rapidement pour savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis fatiguée, gémit Selphie. On pourrait pas aller à l'hôtel ?  
– On doit voir le major Caraway, hésita Squall.  
– Leonheart, bordel, on rend pas visite aux gens à dix heures du soir passées, soupira Seifer, tout aussi fatiguée que les autres. Y a un truc étrange, dont j'ai jamais compris vraiment l'intérêt, qui s'appelle les bonnes manières, tu connais ? On va pioncer, alors ?  
– Hm, se renfrogna le jeune homme, un peu vexé.  
– Si on veut aller à l'hôtel, on ferait bien de se dépêcher car le bus arrive, leur indiqua Linoa tout aussi fatiguée que les autres.  
– Ça règle donc le problème, nan ? » L'épéiste blonde clôtura la discussion en faisant signe à l'autocar de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit dans un crissement de freins très désagréable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'horrible bruit se fit à nouveau entendre quand le bus stoppa brutalement devant l'hôtel pour permettre aux sept jeunes gens de descendre. Le petit groupe ne perdit pas de temps à louer des chambres pour la nuit et ils s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent l'oreiller.

* * *

Nied : elle est chiante Seifer, nan ? Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Nied est fière d'elle pour ce chapitre.

Reviews ?


	8. chapitre 7 : la tombe du Roi Inconnu

**Disclamer :** Mais pourquoi s'emmer... bêter à fair cette partie alors que tout le monde sait très bien qu'ils appartiennent à Square Enix ?

**Notes de la scribouilleuse :**  
- Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai commencé ce chapitre. Avant mon bac, quoi. Et je l'ai terminé ce dimanche. J'ai mit presque un mois à le taper. Désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre, ('ai honte de savoir que ça fait plu d'un mois que j'a posté...) mais voilà enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous. ( Seifer : Nan pas moi. Arrête d'avoir la grosse tête.)  
- Ce chapitre est dédié ( Seifer : Plagieuse ! / Nied : Nan mais, tu vas la fermer ! ) à ma bêta ( comme pour tous les chapitres qu'elle corrige en remerciement pour son travail) à tous celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est à dire : **flammula**, Redfoxline, Vic et Alice et Kaname-chan (qui me suit depuis le début. Merci beaucoup à toi !). Et squallyboy, j'attends toujours tes commentaires ! xD  
- J'ai redécouvert Queen ces temps-ci. Bohemian Rhapsody... *o*

Je crois que j'ai tout dit et que je peux vous laissez ! Ah oui, oubliez pas mes notes en fin de chapitre, elles sont très importantes !

* * *

Chapitre sept : La tombe du Roi Inconnu.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens se levèrent de très bonne heure, leurs corps réglés comme des horloges étant trop habitués à la rigueur de la vie militaire pour pouvoir se réveiller plus tard. La seule qu'il fallut tirer du lit - ce que Seifer fit avec grand plaisir et accessoirement avec une bouteille d'eau - fut Linoa, qui n'avait pas subi le même entraînement que les autres. La jeune fille se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, prestement imitée par Quistis et Selphie. Seifer, restée seule dans la chambre, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Elle se préparait toujours vite, et les filles qui passaient trois plombes à s'habiller et s'apprêter l'exaspéraient très rapidement. Elle soupira. Quitte à attendre, autant rejoindre les garçons en bas et prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Avant cela, elle vérifia soigneusement le contenu de la sacoche qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Hm, à la réflexion, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle rachète quelques potions et autres objets de soin. D'un geste sec, elle boucla le ceinturon de sa Gunblade autour de sa taille et glissa son arme dedans. En descendant les escaliers pour retrouver les garçons dans le restaurant, elle attacha ses cheveux en une courte queue de cheval basse sur la nuque. Il fallait croire que ce changement était sidérant de sa part, car ce fut la première remarque que lui firent les jeunes hommes. Seifer soupira pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes. Elle allait devoir leur fournir une explication, sinon ils allaient la soûler avec ça toute la journée, et Hyne savait à quel point elle détestait s'expliquer.

« Ils sont devenus trop longs et ils me tombent dans les yeux, les éclaira-t-elle en tordant justement une mèche gênante pour la caler ensuite derrière son oreille. C'est chiant pour se battre, j'y vois plus rien sur les côtés.  
- Ça te va... plutôt bien, » commenta Irvine.

En effet, et bien qu'elle eut encore quelques mèches rebelles qui lui encadraient le visage, cette nouvelle coiffure, avec ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, affinait les traits pourtant déjà délicatement ciselés de la jeune fille et lui donnait une nouvelle prestance. Malheureusement, cela rehaussait aussi l'aspect arrogant et dur de la blonde, qui marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct en retour, avant de s'attabler et de commencer à manger. Les autres filles rejoignirent la petite assemblée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, au milieu de bavardages enjoués. Irvine et Quistis écoutaient et commentaient en riant les heureux pépiements des trois grands enfants qu'étaient Linoa, Selphie et Zell. Perdus dans ce joyeux chahut, Seifer et Squall mangeaient silencieusement, répondant par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on pouvait leur poser. Une fois rassasiée, la blonde écouta et participa à la conversation, généralement en plaçant de temps à autre un commentaire parfois blessant, toujours narquois, tandis que le brun restait obstinément muet.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Zell lorsque tout le groupe eut fini de manger.  
-Il est encore trop tôt pour rendre visite à Caraway, lui signala Seifer en consultant son bracelet-montre. Je doute qu'il reçoive les gens dès sept heures du mat'.  
- On ne s'est quand même pas levé aussi tôt pour rien ! s'indigna Linoa, les mains posées sur ses hanches, peu ravie de ne pas avoir pu dormir plus longtemps.  
- On peut aller faire du shopping en attendant, proposa Selphie, enthousiasmée par cette idée.  
- On a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, fit Seifer en haussant gracieusement les épaules. Reste à voir ce qu'en dit le grand chef.  
- Si ça vous amuse, répondit laconiquement Squall, habitué d'être en butte aux sarcasmes de la blonde.  
- On pourra en profiter pour compléter notre équipement, proposa une Quistis toujours aussi pratique. Et puis, il vaut mieux que nous y allions tous ensemble. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.  
- Hn, d'accord, soupira l'épéiste brun.  
- En route, gentes dames, fit Irvine l'incorrigible dragueur devant l'Éternel, en les saluant avec son chapeau, ce qui lui valut une tape sèche derrière la tête de la part de Seifer.  
- Arrête de faire le mariole, cow-boy.  
- J'en fais peut-être un peu trop, avoua pieusement le roux, un brin moqueur.  
- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, » répliqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, un peu menaçant toutefois, signe que le tireur ferait mieux d'arrêter de jouer au guignol.

Ce qu'il fit, en s'écartant d'ailleurs prudemment d'un grand pas de la plus âgée, afin d'éviter les coups si jamais l'envie lui prenait d'en donner. Ce geste prudent arracha un large sourire digne du chat de Cheshire à la blonde, intérieurement hilare du fait que le roux la craigne. Bordel d'Hyne, ils allaient affronter une sorcière, probablement avoir toutes les peines du monde à regagner ensuite un endroit sûr et cet imbécile avait peur d'elle simplement à cause d'une de ses colères ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Et il comptait devenir Seed ? Fallait pas déconner non plus. Pourtant, il était plutôt doué au maniement des armes à feu, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Dommage que son comportement à la con gâche tout. Il devrait comprendre, vu tous les râteaux qu'il s'était pris, qu'il n'était pas doué pour la drague et qu'il devrait arrêter. À croire qu'il était complètement crétin. À moins qu'il ne soit maso et qu'il aime se faire rembarrer ou taper dessus. Ou les deux à la fois, au choix. En tout cas, à force de discuter de tout et de rien, le petit groupe était parvenu sans réellement s'en rendre compte dans la galerie commerciale de Deling City. Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, la rue couverte grouillait déjà littéralement de monde. Une foule chamarrée et bruyante se déversait dans les différentes allées du centre commercial, surexcitée par la parade qui défilerait le soir même en l'honneur de la prêtresse, nouvellement promue ambassadrice de Galbadia. Les jeunes gens décidèrent de se rendre en premier à l'armurerie où la plupart achetèrent des armes plus performantes, ou firent améliorer leurs anciennes. Seule Seifer garda Hypérion telle quelle, refusant qu'on en reforge la lame. Il était vrai qu'elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, car peu importe le nombre de combats, jamais sa Gunblade ne s'ébréchait, jamais elle ne s'émoussait. Linoa, elle, fit améliorer son Rotator qui devint un Walkyrie, tout comme Squall qui échangea sa Pistolame contre une Gunblade plus puissante nommée Dragon Blade, ce qui lui valut les moqueries de Seifer. Mais la pire des railleries fut pour Quistis, car son nouveau fouet s'appelait Totally S.M., ce qu'évidemment l'autre blonde ne rata pas. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la jeune fille était très douée pour ridiculiser les autres. Zell et Irvine évitèrent les sarcasmes, le nom de leurs armes ne prêtant heureusement pas à rire. Puis Linoa et Selphie insistèrent pour faire les boutiques pendant que les autres allaient acheter des objets dont ils risquaient probablement d'avoir besoin lors de leur mission.

Seifer les suivit en regardant distraitement les vitrines, avant de s'arrêter en contemplation devant un vendeur de bijoux exotiques. Un pendentif en argent lui plaisait particulièrement. Finement ciselées en délicates arabesques et serties de minuscules cristaux blancs, les ramifications du bijou évoquaient les branches des arbres en hiver tandis que les pierres ressemblaient à d'infimes étoiles brillant dans le ciel lointain. Lorsqu'on regardait l'objet en déviant légèrement son regard, on voyait apparaître une phrase qui, dans une langue ancienne et pour une civilisation différente, était une bénédiction pour apporter au porteur du bijou le bonheur et la félicité. La jeune blonde prit doucement le bijou posé dans son écrin noir et le fit délicatement tourner entre ses doigts. Le poinçon qu'elle aperçut au dos de celui-ci la convainquit de l'authenticité de la parure. Apparemment, son vendeur ne savait pas qu'il possédait une véritable œuvre d'art car il la vendait à un prix dérisoire, compte tenu de son ancienneté. Pour lui, c'était juste un beau bijou semblable aux autres, de plus ce genre de pièce était passée de mode et plus personne n'en voulait. Seifer n'hésita pas longtemps et, même si le pendentif restait cher, elle l'acheta, ce qui surprit les autres filles qui n'hésitèrent pas à le lui faire remarquer.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre de porter des bijoux, lui signala Linoa. En plus ce truc est passé de mode.  
- C'pas pour moi, répondit tranquillement la blonde en examinant le bijou avant de refermer la boîte et de la glisser dans une des poches de son trench. Ça fera un cadeau pour les dix-huit ans de Fujin. Pis même si ce genre de truc, comme tu dis, est passé de mode, c'est un bijou ancien de son peuple.  
- Ça ne ressemble pas à un bijou Centra, remarqua Selphie.  
- Parce que c'en est pas un. Il existe d'autres civilisations que celles qui proviennent de l'influence centra. Pis c'est pas ça le sujet. Vous avez fini vos achats, toutes les deux ?  
- Bah, on a rien acheté, on a juste regardé. On va rejoindre les autres ? demanda Selphie.  
- Ouais, ouais, si ça vous chante, soupira Seifer d'un ton lassé.  
- Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour être aimable, lui reprocha Linoa.  
- J'ai pas envie, lui rétorqua la gunbladiste d'un ton narquois. Puis tu vas me faire quoi, pretty girl ? M'envoyer au coin ?  
- Seifer Almasy... gronda l'autre fille.  
- Linoa Heartilly, l'imita la blonde avant de sourire devant l'air exaspéré de la brune. Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de faire ça, moi aussi.  
- Tu m'énerves, mais tu m'énerves, trépigna la résistante.  
- Ouais, je sais, j'adore faire ça, fit l'épéiste en agitant négligemment une main. Bon, je crois qu'on a rejoint les autres. »

En effet, les trois filles avaient retrouvé le groupe parti faire des achats aux magasins médico-magiques. Quistis soupira et leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude des deux jeunes filles. Si Linoa pouvait se montrer extrêmement immature par moment et s'énerver très vite, Seifer ne faisait rien pour arrondir les angles et se montrait aussi insupportable que d'ordinaire, ce qui faisait démarrer l'autre fille au quart de tour. Heureusement, Squall fit diversion sans le vouloir en annonçant au groupe qu'il fallait maintenant se rendre au manoir de Caraway. Linoa poussa un gémissement dédaigneux à peine perceptible et Seifer la regarda en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, la mine un peu curieuse, avant de reprendre son air habituel. La scène n'avait pas durée plus de quelques secondes et le seul à avoir remarqué l'étrange manège des deux amies fut Irvine, qui était plus observateur que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Le roux observa les deux filles, un peu intrigué par leurs réactions, avant de décider que ce n'était pas son problème. La ville était si grande que, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, les jeunes gens durent prendre le bus pour aller jusqu'à la demeure du major. Le véhicule les déposa sur une large route quasiment déserte où le manoir était la seule maison proche de l'arrêt du bus. Lorsqu'ils tentèrent de franchir le portail, un garde galbadien les arrêta, pour leur porter un message de son supérieur, qui demandait aux jeunes Seeds de faire leurs preuves avant d'entrer, au grand désappointement de Selphie.

« Mais on est des Seeds ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Le soldat leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Un monument galbadien, la tombe du Roi Inconnu, se trouvait au Nord-Est de la ville et servait de lieu d'épreuve. De nombreux jeunes gens se rendaient là-bas pour diverses raisons, parfois pour faire leurs preuves devant le major. Malheureusement, l'endroit était infesté de monstres et était très dangereux pour les personnes sans méfiance qui se rendaient là-bas sans être convenablement préparées. La veille de leur venue, un étudiant de Galbadia s'y était rendu et n'en était toujours pas revenu. Le rôle du petit groupe était de le retrouver ou d'au moins ramener son numéro de carte d'identité, comme preuve de leur présence dans la Tombe. Le garde leur conseilla de s'aventurer plus profondément dans la tombe que nécessaire, car les créatures qui rodaient là-bas étaient réellement puissantes. Le soldat, serviable, leur fournit une carte du lieu, qui se révélait être un vrai labyrinthe et les conduisit jusqu'à la boutique de location de voiture, à la limite de la ville. Les jeunes gens le remercièrent pour son aide bienveillante et se dirigèrent vers la tombe du Roi Inconnu en 4x4. L'engin était suffisamment spacieux pour qu'ils puissent rentrer tous dedans, bien qu'ils fussent un peu serrés. Seifer s'était mise derrière le volant pour éviter les discussions endiablées - et complètement stupides - qui avaient lieu à l'arrière entre les quatre plus jeunes. Squall et Quistis étaient assis à l'avant à côté d'elle et regardaient silencieusement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. La piste qu'ils empruntaient était extrêmement cahoteuse et, malgré tous ses efforts, la conductrice ne pouvait empêcher la voiture d'être secouée, ce qui fit râler ceux de derrière. D'exaspération, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et, pour faire taire toutes protestations, accéléra brusquement et s'amusa à faire quelques dérapages assez violents. Une fois que les autres eurent fini de hurler, elle se tourna vers eux et leur annonça sèchement qu'elle ne pouvait conduire mieux.

« La route est mauvaise et il n'y a pas d'autre chemin. J'essaie déjà d'éviter les trop gros cahots et c'est suffisamment pénible comme ça, alors cessez de râler, bordel d'Hyne, sinon je recommence à conduire comme je viens de le faire. »

La menace fit son effet et les passagers se tinrent tranquilles jusqu'à l'arrivée. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, tous en sortirent avec soulagement et s'étirèrent, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la tombe du Roi Inconnu. Ils croisèrent deux filles en uniforme galbadien qui en sortaient précipitamment, l'air effrayées par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elles dévalèrent les marches en ruine jonchées d'herbes folles et passèrent devant le petit groupe sans s'apercevoir, apparemment, de leur présence. Seifer les regarda détaler en haussant un sourcil, un peu sceptique. Elle commençait bien, cette petite visite. L'endroit avait pourtant l'air idyllique, un vrai paysage de contes de fée. Un petit ruisseau serpentait entre les pierres, brillant comme de l'argent poli tandis que les arbres laissaient passer des flots de lumière teintée de vert tendre. Juste en face d'eux s'élevait l'entrée de la tombe, sombre comme une nuit sans lune et d'où aucune lumière ne semblait s'échapper. Seifer fronça les sourcils qui formèrent deux petits serpents dorés, avant de se tourner vers Quistis.

« Miss Prof ! la héla-t-elle. Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de cet endroit ? »

L'interpellée tiqua au surnom dont elle avait hérité mais laissa passer, ne désirant pas envenimer la discussion.

« Eh bien, d'après la légende, cette endroit sert de demeure éternelle au dernier roi de Galbadia. On raconte aussi que son âme est emprisonnée ici depuis sa mort et que deux puissants serviteurs veillent à son repos.  
- Cool, un peu de baston, ça va être sympa ! Depuis le temps qu'on s'ennuie, s'exclama la plus jeune blonde avec un sourire tordu, provoquant un éclat colérique dans le regard de l'ancienne instructrice.  
- On dit aussi que ses « serviteurs » sont en réalité des G-Forces, intervint rapidement Irvine pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre les deux jeunes femmes. Alors chef, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Squall.  
- On explore. Le groupe sera constitué de moi, d'Irvine et de... Seifer. Par contre, fit-il en se tournant vers la susnommée et en fronçant les sourcils, tu obéis quand je donne un ordre. Si je dis de fuir parce que l'adversaire est trop fort, tu fuis et tu n'essaies pas de voir si tu peux le battre, compris ? ajouta-t-il en la voyant se renfrogner.  
- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, laissa-t-elle échapper d'entre ses dents serrées.  
- Tu supposes bien. Si tu n'obéis pas, tu ne te bats pas.  
- Évidemment, si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux plus rien dire, ironisa l'épéiste à la chevelure dorée. On entre ? » proposa-t-elle d'un petit air irrévérencieux.

Squall la jaugea du regard, évaluant les risques que la jeune fille n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et se mette inutilement en danger. Il soupira intérieurement avant de passer devant elle et s'arrêta devant l'entrée sombre du mausolée. L'air qui s'en échappait était froid et humide, ce qui ne l'étonna pas réellement. Qu'attendait-on de plus d'un tombeau ? Seifer le rejoignit avec un sourire narquois collé sur ses lèvres, en poussant discrètement Irvine dans le dos pour qu'il avançât sans tarder. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et, surpris par ce geste, trébucha. Il dut se rattraper à la blonde pour ne pas tomber, ce qui la fit doucement ricaner. Le roux se reprit rapidement et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, sentant dans son dos le regard moqueur de la gunbladiste. Squall soupira et mit une main sur son front, la pose spéciale squallienne « Mais-je-suis-le-seul-type-sain-d'esprit-ici-ou-quoi ? » - nom trouvé par Seifer, bien évidemment. Cette dernière lui lança par ailleurs un petit rictus mauvais avant de presser le pas pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était obligée d'obéir au glaçon ambulant qu'elle allait le faire de bon cœur, fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties. Les trois jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la tombe du Roi Inconnu, en avançant prudemment car l'endroit était extrêmement sombre et ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sans rencontrer de monstres à une intersection où Seifer fronça les sourcils en voyant un truc non identifié traîner par terre. Elle s'approcha et se baissa prudemment pour examiner l'objet, qui s'avérait être l'épée de l'étudiant qu'ils cherchaient.

« Squally-boy ? Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ! fit-elle en montrant l'objet.  
- C'est quoi ce surnom ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
- T'aimes pas ? Je suis déçue. Sinon, c'est pas ça le problème, répondit-elle avec une moue faussement angélique. On fait quoi maintenant ? On continue ?  
- Tu as noté le numéro ?  
- Évidemment ! s'offusqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis débile ! Et toi, pas de commentaire, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Irvine qui avait ouvert la bouche.  
- Quand vous aurez fini de vous comporter comme des gosses, on pourra peut-être continuer ? demanda Squall d'une voix glaciale.  
- Oui chef, bien chef ! » fit Seifer en exécutant une parodie de salut militaire, s'attirant par là un regard noir de la part du brun.

Squall passa devant elle sans un mot et prit un couloir qui ouvrait vers l'est. Avec un large sourire narquois, ravie d'avoir encore une fois réussi à embêter son brun favori, l'épéiste blonde le suivit en choppant Irvine par le bras pour le forcer à avancer. Étrangement, et bien qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps à se disputer, le tireur d'élite et la jeune fille s'entendaient plutôt bien. Un peu comme un frère et une sœur qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se chamailler, mais qui s'adorent quand même. Les trois jeunes gens avancèrent prudemment le long du tunnel lorsqu'un groupe de monstres leur barra le chemin. Les créatures ressemblaient à des tas de gelée bleue et émettaient des « Blop ! » assez répugnants. Les mercenaires s'arrêtèrent et tirèrent leurs armes avant de regarder les monstres qui venaient de surgir. Seifer s'avança et tenta de frapper un des tas bleus mais sa Gunblade, au lieu de s'enfoncer profondément dans le corps à découper, rebondit mollement contre la paroi gélatineuse, propageant une onde de choc le long du bras de sa manieuse qui, sous la surprise, laissa tomber sa lame au sol. La créature riposta et projeta violemment la jeune fille au sol, lui offrant par là de belles égratignures.

« C'quoi ces trucs ? On dirait des tas de gelée ! hurla-t-elle à ses compagnons pendant qu'elle se relevait et récupérait son arme.  
- Ils ont l'air d'être pratiquement insensibles aux attaques physiques, remarqua Squall.  
- Nan, sans déc', je m'en étais pas rendue compte...  
- Ce sont des Incubes, la coupa Irvine en contemplant les informations que lui donnait son Scan en cours. Ils sont sensibles à la magie du feu.  
- Ça, des incubes ? s'interrogea à haute voix la blonde. Je suis déçue, ils cassent tout un mythe.  
- Concentre-toi d'abord sur le combat au lieu de pleurnicher, lui ordonna le brun dont les coins des lèvres remontèrent cependant de quelques dixièmes de millimètres.  
- Mais... commença la jeune fille avant de sourire légèrement. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis impossible. Et toi, prends ça dans ton Blop, fit-elle à la bestiole qui l'avait blessée avant de se concentrer. Brasier ! »

Elle jeta le sortilège de feu sur le monstre, qui grogna de douleur avant de disparaître. Le sort était en effet très efficace et le deuxième Incube tomba lui aussi sous un Brasier, lancé par Squall. Mais, lorsque Seifer voulut finir la dernière créature par un maléfice de même nature, le monstre bleu ne parut pas souffrir grandement. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils pour s'apercevoir, grâce au Scan qu'elle avait lancé, que la bestiole était cette fois-ci sensible à l'électricité. Irvine utilisa l'information et tua le monstre en un seul sort de Foudre.

« Hé ! protesta la jeune fille. C'était le mien !  
- T'en avais déjà eu un, répliqua le tireur d'élite. J'ai le droit à ma part.  
- C'pas juste, bouda-t-elle.  
- Au fait, pourquoi t'étais déçue de voir que les Incubes ressemblaient à ça ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu curieux.  
- T'es pas très callé en mythologie, nan ? Paraît que les Incubes étaient des démons créés par Hyne qui prenaient l'apparence de beaux garçons pour tromper les humains. Mais ces trucs étaient vraiment moches, » répondit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Irvine sourit d'un air amusé et secoua la tête. Décidemment, les réflexions de Seifer étaient toujours aussi originales. La jeune fille agissait comme il lui plaisait et la plupart du temps contre l'avis des autres. Squall soupira avant de porter la main à son front d'un air désespéré. Ils pourraient être un peu plus sérieux, quand même ! L'endroit était dangereux. Le roux était encore un cadet galbadien, certes, mais Seifer était une Seed et devrait montrer plus de jugeote que ça ! Avec un dernier regard glacial, il se détourna pour continuer à avancer vers la petite salle à l'extrémité est du tombeau. Au moment d'en franchir le seuil, un souffle froid s'échappa de la pièce et les trois jeunes gens se figèrent sur place. Dans l'ombre de la pièce se dessinait une statue qui s'anima pour former une gigantesque créature, qui rappelait étrangement un taureau dressé sur ses pattes arrières et qui maniait une immense masse d'arme, dont le poids au bout du manche était hérissé de pointe. La bête se dressa de toute sa hauteur et mugit. Son cri se répercuta sur les murs.

« Je confirme, Irvine, c'est bien une G-force, fit calmement Seifer en tirant son arme.  
- Tu la connais ? l'interrogea Squall qui jaugeait le monstre du regard.  
- Pas personnellement. J'ai lu sa description dans un livre. C'est Tauros, une G-force qui se soigne quand elle est en contact avec la terre. Gare à sa masse ! les avertit-elle.  
- Pas besoin de nous le répéter deux fois, répondit Irvine en louchant sur la terrible masse d'arme que le monstre balançait dangereusement. Heureusement que nous sommes hors de sa portée.  
- Pour le moment, répliqua la jeune fille. Mais si nous voulons nous battre, nous devrons bien nous rapprocher. Et je doute qu'il nous laisse fuir. »

La blonde aurait sûrement continué si le monstre, se déplaçant bien plus vite que sa corpulence laissait imaginer, n'avait pas abattu son arme à l'endroit même où se trouvait la gunbladiste. Heureusement pour elle, Seifer avait d'excellents réflexes : son corps réagit avant même qu'elle ne comprenne le danger et elle esquiva le coup en se roulant sur le côté. La masse d'arme de la créature heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et souleva des nuages de poussière. Squall jeta un sortilège de glace qui força Tauros à reculer pour se protéger, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de se remettre sur pied. La blonde se concentra et commença par ailleurs à invoquer Ifrit tandis que Irvine la couvrait en visant la tête de la G-force sauvage. Cette dernière recula en trébuchant avant de se reprendre. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper une deuxième fois avec sa terrible masse d'arme, lorsqu'une vague de feu la força à reculer. La rafale de flammes dansantes s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'entité flamboyante, qui se jeta sur son adversaire en déclenchant son attaque surpuissante, Divine Comédie, avant de disparaître comme elle était venue. Tauros grogna, gravement brûlé au torse et aux bras. Il releva sa massue pour l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur le petit groupe mais à cause de ses blessures, ses mouvements étaient ralentis et, à partir de là, il fut simple pour les trois jeunes gens d'esquiver son attaque et de riposter. La bataille tourna court et la créature recula, impressionnée par la force de ces humains, et disparut sans laisser de traces. Seifer regarda autour d'elle avant de se laisser tomber à terre, essoufflée par l'effort qui lui avait été nécessaire pour invoquer sa G-force. Les mercenaires discutèrent un moment ensemble avant de décider d'un commun accord de continuer. La jeune fille se releva seule, dédaignant la main qu'Irvine lui proposait et fit quelques pas, avant de se tourner vers le nord. Le plus simple restait en effet de tourner dans un sens pour éviter de se perdre ou de rater des endroits qui pourraient se révéler importants pour la suite. Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent sans encombre dans la chambre du nord, où ils pénétrèrent prudemment pour éviter les mauvaises surprises du genre Tauros. À leur grand soulagement, la pièce se révéla vide, à l'exception d'un barrage qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Irvine, poussé par sa curiosité, trifouilla le mécanisme ancien qui se rompit d'un seul coup et libéra les eaux qu'il retenait. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, appréhendant les reproches qui n'allaient pas tarder, lorsqu'il entendit s'élever derrière lui un bruit de claquements de mains. Il se retourna pour voir Seifer l'applaudir.

« Alors là, Kinnéas, franchement bravo. Je suis impressionnée, même Zell aurait pas fait mieux. Tu veux qu'on te décerne une médaille ?  
- Pas la peine de le féliciter, cracha Squall entre ses dents. On ne sait même pas les conséquences de son geste.  
- Tu devrais apprendre ce que c'est que l'ironie, Squally-boy. Qui sait, ça pourrait t'être utile dans les relations avec les autres. Si bien sûr, tu en as un jour. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant le ton employé par la jeune fille. Il avait vraiment l'impression que le but ultime de la blonde était de lui pourrir la vie. Il ne supportait pas quand elle était comme ça, désagréable, arrogante, hautaine, cynique et tout le bataclan. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver et à le rabaisser constamment et les dirigeants de la BGU ne trouvaient pas mieux que de la lui coller dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Hyne pour mériter une pareille punition ? Il ne lui venait cependant pas à l'esprit que la jeune fille pouvait agir ainsi dans le seul but d'attirer son attention. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, il n'était pas très doué pour comprendre les autres. Il ordonna d'un ton sec à ses deux équipiers de le suivre, avant de partir dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée, obligeant Seifer et Irvine à presser le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer. La blonde sourit d'ailleurs d'un air purement maléfique, ravie d'avoir encore réussi à mettre le brun en rogne. Mené par Squall, le petit groupe arriva rapidement dans la dernière pièce qui, contrairement au reste de la tombe, resplendissait de lumière. Seifer mit sa main en visière, ses yeux agressés par la soudaine luminosité. Le mur ouest de la pièce était ouvert et donnait sur une rivière, par laquelle on parvenait grâce à une petite terrasse. Une antique roue à aube inusitée trônait dans un coin. Intriguée par l'étrange objet qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans un mausolée, la jeune blonde s'approcha et remarqua un mécanisme qui servait à mettre en marche l'engin. Elle se tourna vers les autres :

« On dirait qu'on peut faire marcher ce truc. Je peux essayer de le mettre en marche ?  
- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'y autoriser, répondit d'un ton glacial son supérieur.  
- Et bien, ici c'est le seul endroit qu'il nous restait à visiter et on n'a pas retrouvé Tauros. On est donc bloqués, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, et donc on ne risque rien à mettre en marche cette roue. Et puis, moi aussi je veux faire quelque chose. Le cow-boy n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de s'amuser. T'es pas d'accord ?  
- Fais-le, si tu en as tant envie.  
- Oh, merci de ton autorisation, grand chef ! » ironisa la blonde, peu ravie de devoir demander à chaque fois la permission avant d'agir.

La jeune fille observa quelques minutes le mécanisme avant de comprendre son fonctionnement et l'activa. La roue à aubes se mit lentement en branle, puis tourna sur elle-même de plus en plus vite, ses pales entraînées par la force du courant de la rivière. Soudain, un grand bruit sourd retentit derrière les trois jeunes gens et le sol se mit à trembler violemment, les projetant à terre. Quelque chose semblait bouger dans les entrailles de la tombe ! Les grondements durèrent encore plusieurs minutes angoissantes pendant lesquelles les mercenaires restèrent sagement à terre. Puis les vibrations cessèrent et les jeunes gens se relevèrent en échangeant des regards inquiets.

« Ça avait l'air de venir du centre de la Tombe, murmura Seifer d'un air intrigué.  
- On va voir ? proposa Irvine.  
- Parce que vous croyez que vous n'en avez pas déjà assez fait ? siffla Squall.  
- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils sous la remontrance. Se curer les ongles en attendant que les choses arrivent ? T'as qu'à nous donner des idées, toi qui es si malin !  
- Arrête de me parler comme ça, je suis ton chef, gronda le brun.  
- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier, tu me le rappelles toutes les deux secondes ! répliqua avec fougue sa vis-à-vis. C'est parce que tu es si peu sûr de ton autorité que tu nous fais chier avec ?  
- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !  
- Mais tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes ordres ? Je vais te donner un indice : la décence m'interdit de te dire où tu peux te les carrer !  
- Belle dispute de couple, commenta le tireur d'élite, appréciateur.  
- Toi, la ferme ! crièrent les deux autres en même temps.  
- Beau synchronisme, se marra le roux avant de reprendre son sérieux. Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, on pourra peut-être savoir ce qu'on fait ?  
- On va voir ce qui s'est passé, en espérant que le vacarme n'ait pas attiré les monstres.  
- Alors là, d'un il faudrait qu'ils soient vraiment sourds, de deux ils ont sûrement entendu notre dispute et de trois, je te signale que, justement, on est en train d'en chercher un, de monstre, remarqua Seifer en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ne recommence pas, l'avertit Squall.  
- T'es vraiment pas drôle, soupira la jeune fille en avançant dans le couloir. Bon, vous venez les deux taches ? »

Sur ces mots si gentils, Seifer sortit de la pièce, obligeant les deux garçons à la suivre sans discuter. Progressant aux travers des couloirs et des groupes de monstres qui leur barraient le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tour qui avait surgi des profondeurs de la tombe. Apparemment, leurs « petites expériences » avaient plus d'impact que tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu imaginer. La blonde avança prudemment sur le pont de pierre en regardant autour d'elle, l'air indécise. Elle avait beau avoir un certain contrôle sur ses nerfs, voir quelque chose comme ça sortir de nulle part mettait sacrément à l'épreuve son sang-froid. Après avoir testé la solidité du pont, elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Encore pas tout à fait rassuré, le petit groupe traversa le pont et regagna la terre ferme de l'autre côté avec soulagement. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au pied même de la tour, dernier refuge possible du monstre qu'ils avaient affronté tantôt. Les jeunes gens franchirent avec appréhension le seuil de la pièce devant laquelle ils se tenaient pour se retrouver plongés dans la pénombre d'une salle obscure et poussiéreuse. Une fois que leurs yeux furent habitués au manque de lumière, les mercenaires remarquèrent qu'un sarcophage de belle taille trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Vous pensez que c'est ici que repose le roi ? demanda Irvine qui regardait la sépulture de pierre, l'air intrigué.  
- Possible, répondit Seifer. Regarde la pièce. Elle est richement décorée, avec des textes gravés et peints sur les murs. La tombe à strictement parler est elle aussi magnifiquement sculptée. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être enterré ici... Irvine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers le monument.  
- Je veux juste voir ça de plus près, je fais rien de mal. Il y a pas de danger.  
- Tu oublies les gardiens dont Quistis a parlé. Recule, bordel ! s'exclama Squall en se précipitant pour ramener le roux en arrière, mais trop tard.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hoqueta le tireur en regardant deux formes étranges surgir du néant devant lui.  
- Les gardiens, probablement, » annonça le brun en tirant le plus jeune vers l'arrière, tandis que les créatures gagnaient en consistance et en vie sous ses yeux. Bientôt, se dressèrent devant les jeunes gens Tauros et un autre monstre qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en bien plus petit.

« Bien joué, Kinnéas, grinça la blonde.  
- Bah... fit remarquer le susnommé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un petit air gêné. On le cherchait, nan ?  
- Encore vous ? tonna Tauros, furieux que ces humains viennent violer le sommeil de leur roi. Ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois? Malheureusement pour vous, mon grand frère est là. Grand frère !  
- Oui, frère ? demanda le plus petit, qui répondait au nom de Taurux.  
- Ces humains ont profané le tombeau. Et en plus, ils m'ont attaqué, se plaignit le plus jeune.  
- Quelle arrogance, vraiment ! éructa son compagnon.  
- Ce taureau est un vrai nabot ! remarqua fort mal à propos Irvine.- Frère, se lamenta Tauros. Ils se moquent de nous !  
- Pauvres mécréants ! Vous avez tort de vous fier aux apparences ! gronda le « nabot ».  
- Au risque de me répéter, constata Seifer en se mettant en position de combat, j'aurais tendance à dire : Bien joué, Kinnéas ! Tu les as foutus en rogne. »

Elle ne put pas continuer sa phrase, une masse d'arme arrivant à vive allure vers sa tête. Elle sauta en arrière pour esquiver le coup, avant de prendre un coup de massue de la part de Taurux, qui était bien plus puissant que son frère. Elle s'écroula à terre, tandis qu'Irvine, furieux de la voir blessée de façon aussi déloyale, envoyait une rafale de balle en direction du monstre, le blessant vilainement à la tête et à l'épaule, puis soigna rapidement la jeune fille.

« On a un problème, annonça Squall. Ces créatures se régénèrent.  
- Je vous avez pourtant prévenus que le contact avec la terre les guérissait, siffla Seifer. Qui a des Décubitus ?  
- Je m'en charge, répondit le roux en hochant la tête.  
- Occupe-toi des Scans aussi ! »

La blonde attendit que Tauros lance son attaque pour l'esquiver et riposter, lui faisant une longue estafilade au bras. Le monstre était fort heureusement déséquilibré par le poids de son arme et par l'élan qui l'entraînait à la fin de son coup, ce qui permettait aux jeunes gens de le blesser sans risquer grand-chose. Le seul problème auquel ils devaient faire attention était Taurux, qui n'aimait pas voir son frère blessé et qui le faisait sentir à grands coups de masse d'arme, que les mercenaires devaient éviter. Heureusement, l'astuce trouvée par Seifer fonctionnait et, maintenus en l'air par des sortilèges, les deux monstres ne pouvaient se soigner même si cela ne les empêchait pas d'attaquer. Le Scan d'Irvine leur apprit aussi que ces créatures étaient sensibles à la magie céleste. Pendant que Squall et Irvine utilisaient des attaques physiques pour tenir à distance les monstres, Seifer lançait des sorts de vent pour les blesser. Il fallait avouer que la technique marchait bien car Tauros succomba rapidement, malgré quelques blessures du côté des humains. Le plus dur restait cependant à faire : Taurux se tenait bien debout, lui, et était positivement furieux de voir son frère à terre. Et, malgré sa petite taille, il était bien plus fort que l'autre colosse. Il frappa violemment le sol de sa massue, projetant à terre les trois mercenaires qui récoltèrent par là de nombreuses blessures. Seifer n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant de se faire brutalement faucher par un coup particulièrement vicieux et voltigea avant d'atterrir lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Squall eut juste le temps de parer le coup qui lui était destiné, bloquant une majeure partie de l'attaque avant de s'effondrer. Il passa sa main sur sa blessure et la ramena couverte de sang, tandis qu'il sentait monter au fond de lui une chaleur caractéristique, celle qui annonçait le début de sa limit break. Poussé par les flots d'énergie qui déferlaient en lui, il se redressa d'un bon avant de courir vers son ennemi.

« Renzokuken ! »

Il asséna à une vitesse qui dépassait l'imagination (et les capacités de vision d'Irvine) six coups qui laissèrent de longues estafilades sur la poitrine du monstre, avant de conclure sa limit par un Lamineur. L'énergie qui l'animait reflua et le laissa pantelant à terre et gravement blessé. Irvine se précipitait pour l'aider lorsque Seifer le prit de vitesse et lança un sort de soin sur le jeune homme brun. Pendant que tout le monde était concentré sur l'attaque de Squall, elle avait guéri ses plus graves blessures et se tenait à nouveau prête au combat. Taurux qui, bien que gravement blessé par le Renzokuken, n'avait rien perdu de son esprit combatif, leva sa tête monstrueuse au ciel et mugit. Tandis que les derniers échos de son cri s'évanouissaient dans la pièce, il leva sa masse d'arme et attaqua violemment le groupe, qui se baissa pour éviter l'assaut. Rugissant de colère, Taurux frappa à nouveau le sol, déclenchant une onde qui projeta les jeunes gens à terre. Puis, il profita de la désorientation manifeste d'Irvine pour le blesser une nouvelle fois. La colère devant la vue du jeune homme à terre additionnée à ses dernières blessures, Seifer sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle exploser et ce fut à son tour d'atteindre sa limit break. Le bout de sa Gunblade rougeoya puis la lame entière sembla s'embraser. Le feu courut sur toute la surface disponible et remonta le long du bras de la jeune femme pour se stopper à l'épaule. Un observateur non attentif aurait pensé que Seifer était en train de brûler vive, si le sourire tordu qu'elle affichait en ce moment ne prouvait pas le contraire. Elle s'élança et déclencha une première fois sa fameuse limite « No merci » avant de se retrouver dans le dos du monstre. Elle aurait dû à cet instant s'effondrer, complètement épuisée, mais au lieu de cela, le feu sembla croître en intensité et elle utilisa une deuxième puis une troisième fois la danse de la Fire Cross. Elle infligea à la créature une dernière attaque avant que le feu qui l'animait ne s'éteigne puis elle s'écroula par terre, inconsciente. Quelques flammèches coururent un bref instant le long des blessures qu'elle avait infligées à Taurux avant de s'éteindre. Le monstre parut un instant surpris par la puissance que venait de dégager la jeune fille puis glissa à terre en s'avouant vaincu. Irvine et Squall, qui avaient suivi sans trop y croire les quatre limites qu'avait déclenchées successivement Seifer, parurent reprendre leurs esprits lorsque la voix des G-Forces résonna une dernière fois dans la pièce et ils se précipitèrent vers la blonde à terre. Heureusement, son évanouissement n'était que passager et ses blessures n'eurent besoin que d'un simple sort de soin pour être guéries. Les jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une ombre jaillit hors du sarcophage. Devant eux se tenait le fantôme du Roi Inconnu, le dernier roi de Galbadia. Il leur parla d'une voix atone qui n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure et si dénuée de toute étincelle de vie qu'elle glaça tous les vivants présents dans la chambre. Pourtant, le spectre n'était pas menaçant et les paroles, hormis le ton sur lequel elles étaient prononcées, étaient chaleureuses.

« Votre force est impressionnante ! Ces deux minotaures étaient pourtant de puissantes créatures. Ils seront désormais vos esclaves. Merci à vous de m'avoir libéré ! »

Les derniers mots de remerciements avaient à peine retenti que l'ombre de celui qui fut autrefois le dernier roi de Galbadia vacilla et disparut, comme une flamme de chandelle soufflée par un brusque coup de vent. Une sorte de petit disque tomba brusquement de la dalle de pierre et atterrit sur le sol. Seifer le ramassa prudemment et l'examina avant de se retourner vers les autres.

« On dirait qu'il permet de s'associer à Tauros et Taurux. Ça n'est qu'une seule G-force ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Bon, qui en veut ? J'ai déjà Ondine et Ifrit.  
- Je le fais, annonça Squall. Shiva n'aide qu'au niveau magique.  
- Et tu penses que ces minotaures le feront au niveau physique ? demanda Irvine.  
- Leurs attaques étaient physiques, pas magiques, » répondit laconiquement le brun avant de procéder à la jonction.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient réussi l'épreuve qui leur avait été imposée et en plus ils en ressortaient avec une G-force supplémentaire. Ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'à sortir de la tombe pour retrouver les autres avant de se rendre au manoir du major Caraway. Ils étaient prêts pour assassiner la prêtresse.

* * *

**Questions que l'auteur se pose :**

- Bon alors un commentaire de ma bêta me fait douter : est-ce que vous trouvez que Seiferette tourne trop en Mary-sue ? Dans le genre je m'attache trop à ce perso et pas assez aux autres. Et d'ailleurs, flammulinette, nan, je suis pas amoureuse d'elle. Mais Seifer est juste mon perso préféré dans ff8 (parce que leur pseudo héros dépressif me tape sur les nerfs... Et que la plupart des autres ne sont pas mieux. Une corde pour pendre Zell, vite !). Donc conclusion, est-ce que vous aimeriez que je m'intéresse plus aux autres persos ou que je passe un peu moins de temps à décrire notre Seiferette nationale ?  
- Pour continuer dans le même registre, est-ce que la façon dont j'insère les limits break est bien ou vous trouvez que ça fait trop "programme de jeux vidéo" dans un texte ?  
- Toujours sur le même registre, est-ce qu'il y a des persos que vous aimeriez plus voir (du genre, on voit pas beaucoup Zell, Selphie, Linoa et Quistis dans cette partie. Mais ça va changer dans le prochain chapitre) ou des scènes que vous voulez que je décrive ? Vous pouvez tout me demander, tant que ça ne dérange pas la cohérence de l'histoire.

Par contre, cette fois-ci je me tourne vers les connaisseurs du jeu :  
- Est-ce qu'il y a une gravure sur la lame d'Hypérion et si oui laquelle ? (si il n'y en a pas, je me débrouillerai pour en créer une. Mais ça ne viendra que bien plus tard)  
- Que font les persos qui ne sont pas sélectionnés ? Ils restent à côté du groupe qui se bat, ils restent en dehors du lieu à explorer ... ? (là, c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais ça ne fait pas top non plus. Mais manier sept persos en même temps... Moyen, quoi. )

Sinon, j'ai un peu inventé pour le système des G-forces et des associations, parce que franchement, je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont sont "conservées" et transmises les GFs.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je vous relâche.

Seifer : et elle me charge de vous rappelez la menace du parapluie vert pomme qui plane sur tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Un truc marrant, quand elle ne trouve pas ses mots, elle les imite pour se les rappeler. Par exemple, là, elle ne trouvait plus "planer" alors elle a fait semblant de voler avec ses bras devant son ordi pour que ça lui revienne. Et miracle, ça a marché ! Je sais, elle est tarée... Aïe !

Nied : ça t'apprendra à ne pas respecter la vie privée des auteurs !


	9. chapitre 8 : l'assassinat d'Edéa

**Disclamer :** Si j'avais les persos de ff8, je pense que vous le serez. Le seul perso qui m'appartient est Drace. C'est moi qui l'ai crée, il est rien qu'à moi. (oui, Redou, le voilà qui arrive, toi qui te demandais ce que je voulais en faire. Mais je ne vous dis pas tout sur l'affaire... Hihi, j'aime le suspense.)

**Remerciements :** à flammula, ma bêta lectrice qui fait en sorte que ma fic reste dans un français correct, à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me lire et spécialement à toutes celles qui en plus de me lire prennent de leur temps pour laisser des reviews : à kaname-chan (voilà la suite que tu attendais. Attention, l'histoire s'accélère et l'action arrive), à Redfoxline (la seule à avoir noté l'importance de l'existence de Drace. Je t'aime. (en fait, je voulais justement qu'on se pose des questions sur l'histoire avec Drace, c'est pour ça que j'y faisais souvent référence.).) et à squallyboy (je veux que ta review cette fois-ci soit aussi longue que la précédente. xD)

**Note :** Je viens d'aller voir _Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air_ au cinéma. Le film est trop génial, même si mon amie et moi on arrêtait pas de raconter des bêtises et de se faire des trips yaoï. J'veux du zuko/sokka ! Ouin ! (rire)

* * *

Heureusement pour ceux qui venaient de visiter la tombe, le retour à Deling City se fit dans le calme. Seifer, Squall et Irvine étaient épuisés par les combats ardus qu'ils avaient dû mener et les autres respectaient leurs besoins de repos. L'épéiste blonde avait laissé sa place derrière le volant à Quistis et faisait une petite sieste sur un des sièges passagers à l'avant. Squall, assis à ses côtés, regardait silencieusement le paysage défiler tranquillement par la fenêtre, songeant plus à la difficile mission qu'ils devaient remplir le soir même qu'à la jeune fille qui se reposait. À l'arrière, en compagnie de Zell, Selphie et Linoa, Irvine s'était aussi endormi et les autres discutaient le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Ainsi, le trajet se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux et ils arrivèrent devant la résidence du major aux alentours de seize heures, où ils y furent reçus et chaleureusement félicités par le soldat qui montait la garde. Ce même soldat les introduisit dans la demeure et les amena jusqu'à une salle couverte d'étagères pleines de livres, faisant à la fois office de salle d'attente et de bibliothèque. Le garde les laissa là en leur demandant de bien vouloir patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du major, qui allait être prévenu de leur visite. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils qui trônaient dans la salle, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire de toute façon. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seifer se leva, prit un livre dans l'étagère la plus proche d'elle et commença à le feuilleter. Zell se posta près de la fenêtre et observa la foule qui se réunissait déjà dehors dans l'espoir d'être bien placée pour admirer le défilé. Il aurait bien aimé boxer un peu dans le vide pour passer le temps, mais il se doutait que les autres verraient ça d'un sale œil alors il s'abstint de le faire. Squall, quant à lui, se rencogna dans son siège et parut se perdre dans ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce que Seifer l'en fasse sortir.

« Hé ! Puberty boy ! Allo la Lune, ici Done ! Tu t'réveilles ?  
- Quoi ? soupira-t-il, s'extirpant difficilement de ses pensées.  
- Arrête de déprimer dans ton coin et dis-moi plutôt à quoi tu penses. J'ai beau être géniale, je sais pas encore lire dans tes pensées.  
- Je me demande juste pourquoi les facs de Balamb et de Galbadia s'associent à l'armée, » répondit-il sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille arriverait à ses fins de toute façon. C'était beaucoup moins usant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait tout de suite, surtout qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'être en pleine forme pour la mission.  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fac s'associe à l'armée dans le cadre d'une mission, remarqua Quistis. C'est plus rare par contre que deux facs participent à une mission commune. Conjointement avec l'armée en plus, je crois que c'est la première fois que ce cas de figure est...  
- Ouais, c'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris, Miss je sais tout, l'interrompit Seifer.  
- On verra bien plus tard, » fit d'une voix glaciale Squall, coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et une vingtaine de minutes s'écoula. Seize heures sonnaient à l'horloge murale lorsque Linoa se leva, excédée.

« Il fait toujours attendre les gens ! s'exclama-t-elle en colère et elle se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la porte. Je trouve ça vraiment impoli. Je vais aller me plaindre. Attendez-moi ici, » leur demanda-t-elle en quittant la salle. Les autres la regardaient faire, l'air surpris, lorsqu'elle rentra juste après être sortie. « Ah oui ! C'est ma maison ici. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne m'abandonnez pas ici, ok ? les pria-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Squall, intrigué par la soudaine gravité de la jeune fille. Il y a un problème ?  
- Si on te demande de me laisser... J'espère que tu refuseras, » murmura-t-elle d'un air un peu triste avant de quitter définitivement la pièce sur ces paroles mystérieuses. Squall fronça les sourcils dans son for intérieur, surpris. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas créer de problème. Il se demandait bien ce qui se passait avec la brune et il n'était pas le seul, vu l'exclamation de surprise que poussa Zell :

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Seifer soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que ça allait finir comme ça de toute manière. Enfin, c'aurait pu être pire, elle n'y avait pas trop songé depuis ce matin. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui était arrivé dans la tombe, elle avait oublié ce léger « petit problème ». Elle ne pouvait pas régler ses ennuis toute seule, la pretty girl ? Maintenant, ça allait sérieusement compliquer leurs relations avec le major. Et vu la difficulté de la mission, ils devaient pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à Caraway, sinon ils courraient droit à la catastrophe. Irvine fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de la blonde. Il se rappelait la réaction de Linoa le matin même lorsque le nom du major avait été prononcé et il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait poser la question à la gunbladiste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un homme qui ne pouvait être que le major. En effet, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années portait le costume sombre des officiers galbadien et les nombreuses décorations qu'il portait le désignaient tout de go comme un haut gradé. L'homme possédait une grande prestance et un charisme certain, toutefois des rides prématurées marquaient les traits de son visage halé et sa chevelure était déjà passée poivre et sel, signes que la vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec lui. Squall se leva d'un bond à la vue du major.

« Où est Linoa ? » Sa question résonna dans la pièce comme un ordre. Apparemment, la belle résistante brune occupait les pensées du leader du groupe. Sa fougue étonna d'ailleurs tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Le militaire parut surpris par l'agressivité du jeune homme mais se reprit bien vite.

« Linoa n'a pas reçu le même entraînement que vous tous. Elle risque de devenir un fardeau. Mieux vaut la laisser à l'écart.  
- Hé ! » s'exclama Selphie, interloquée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Selon elle, ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Et puis comment pouvait-il leur demander d'abandonner une amie ? « Vous êtes son père ou quoi ?  
- Oui, c'est ma fille. » Dire que la réponse du major les surprit fut un doux euphémisme. Ils étaient tous littéralement sur le cul, avec une tête très conne, qui rappelait un peu celle qu'un chocobo faisait après s'être pris un arbre.  
« Je confirme, fit tranquillement Seifer qui était depuis bien longtemps au courant de cette histoire. Linoa est bien la fille du major.  
- Mademoiselle Almassy, la salua l'homme en se tournant vers elle. Je suis ravi que vous alliez aussi bien que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue. Malheureusement, je constate que vous n'avez pas réussi à dissuader ma fille de son projet insensé.  
- Linoa est une des personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse. Elle ne renoncera pas à quelque chose qui lui tient tant à cœur. Et je vous avez déjà dit que je ne désapprouvais pas son engagement dans la résistance. Il est juste idiot qu'elle ne veuille pas vous voir pour cela...  
- Quoi, s'écria Zell en la coupant avec son tact coutumier. Le père est Général et la fille est une résistante ? J'aimerais pas être à votre place.  
- C'est une situation épineuse, concéda Caraway en fronçant les sourcils devant l'impertinence de la réplique. Ce n'est pas votre problème. Cela ne concerne que moi. »

Squall se tendit sous les mots du major. Il avait envie de lui dire que non, il ne le croyait pas mais il retint de justesse la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Une minute... S'il ne croyait pas les paroles du major, ça signifiait quoi ? Que cela les regardait ? Le concernait ? Stupide ! Il ne ressentait rien pour Linoa, tout comme il ne ressentait rien pour personne. Il s'inquiétait juste pour la jeune fille parce qu'elle était une cliente. Et un ordre restait un ordre, peu importe qu'il vienne de la BGU ou de la jolie résistante brune. Sûr de lui, il éleva pour couper le major et intervenir.

« On va terminer notre mission ici, puis nous allons travailler pour Linoa. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais restez en dehors de ça.  
- Et si je refuse ? » l'interrogea le galbadien, peu inquiet. Il n'était pas devenu Général parce qu'il craignait les intimidations.

Squall eut fortement envie de répondre qu'il le lui déconseillait lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son bras pour le calmer. À son oreille, il entendit le murmure quasi inaudible de Seifer, qui s'était penchée vers lui au point que son souffle lui chatouillait la peau.

« Tu n'es plus à la BGU, ici. Et tu n'as aucun pouvoir ni aucune autorité sur cet homme, squally-boy. N'oublie pas qu'il est un client, exactement au même titre que Linoa. Alors, tu joueras au susceptible une autre fois. »

La voix de la jeune fille lui parut étrangement remplie d'une colère mal contrôlée qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis la poigne sur son bras disparut, tout comme la présence à ses côtés tandis que la blonde se redressait et retournait à son ancien poste, adossée au mur. Réfléchissant rapidement aux paroles de la gunbladiste, le brun se décida.

« Nous agirons selon le plan prévu, déclara-t-il, la voix non dénuée d'une certaine dureté.  
- Hé ! Ça va, les histoires de famille ! remarqua Irvine, toujours en train de se balancer sur son siège derrière le bureau. On est venu pour abattre la prêtresse. Alors, concentrons-nous là-dessus.  
- Cet insolent a raison, concéda le major, satisfait malgré tout que le roux les tire de cette inconfortable position. Allons-y. »

Le militaire les guida hors de sa vaste résidence sans qu'ils ne croisent Linoa, qui semblait s'être soudainement volatilisée. Pendant le trajet et pour répondre aux questions incessantes de Zell et de Selphie, Seifer consentit à leur apprendre qu'elle avait déjà rencontré le père de Linoa l'année précédente, peu après qu'elle soit devenue amie avec sa fille. Il lui avait demandé d'essayer de dissuader sa cadette de son stupide projet de résistance. Elle avait, bien entendu, échoué dans sa mission car quand la brune était sûre de son bon droit, elle n'écoutait aucun avis, pas même celui de ses amis. En fait, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait exprimé qu'à mots couverts, ce qui faisait rager le plus la blonde, c'était de savoir que cette idiote avait la chance d'avoir un père qui l'aimait et qui s'inquiétait pour elle et que cette cruche gaspillait tout ça. Visiblement, la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, bien que les autres ne sachent pas exactement ce qui la mettait tant en rogne entre le comportement de Linoa et la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le major.

Le temps de démêler tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les Seeds étaient déjà sortis de la maison et le major commençait à leur exposer les grandes lignes du plan qu'ils devaient appliquer s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de réussir leur mission. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la prêtresse, deux jeunes gens sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer. Non, c'était impossible que leur Édéa ait pu faire cela ! Pas leur Édéa ! Elle était si gentille. Inconscient du trouble qui agitait en leurs fors intérieurs deux de ses membres, le groupe continua sa marche. Tout en leur expliquant les grandes lignes du plan qu'ils devaient impérativement suivre s'ils voulaient réussir leur mission, le major les mena jusqu'à la grande place qui s'étendait aux pieds du palais présidentiel d'où débuterait le défilé. Les jeunes gens devraient se séparer en deux équipes, l'une qui contiendrait le tireur d'élite chargé d'abattre la prêtresse et l'autre qui serait chargée d'activer le mécanisme à l'intérieur de la grande arche pour piéger le char de la sorcière dessous, afin de laisser une seconde chance à l'équipe Sniper d'éliminer la prêtresse si le tireur ratait sa cible. Il conclut en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'au moindre problème, le défilé risquait d'être annulé et que cela ne devait surtout pas arriver, en aucun cas. L'équipe S resterait devant le palais présidentiel, en se mêlant à la foule pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après la cérémonie d'intronisation, un défilé aurait lieu. Les portes du palais s'ouvriraient et ce serait le moment pour l'équipe S de s'infiltrer et de se rendre sur le toit de la résidence pour récupérer le fusil et assassiner la prêtresse. Si tout se passait bien, le char passerait à vingt heures précises sous l'arche. À ce moment, l'équipe chargée de cette responsabilité devrait manœuvrer les mécanismes du monument pour abaisser les grilles et piéger la sorcière à l'intérieur de l'arche. Ainsi, l'équipe S aurait la possibilité d'une deuxième chance en allant combattre la prêtresse sous l'arche si jamais le tireur ratait son coup. Une fois le plan totalement exposé, le groupe rentra au manoir pour former les équipes et peaufiner les derniers détails. La première équipe fut formée de Squall, d'Irvine et de Seifer. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil blond en s'entendant être appelée. Hyne, pourquoi Squall voulait-il qu'elle fasse partie de son équipe ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était celle qui s'entendait le mieux avec le brun. L'équipe de l'arche fut composée par les Seeds restants, à savoir Zell, Quistis et Selphie. Leur chef parut hésiter un moment avant de désigner le leader de la seconde équipe, peut-être à cause du comportement de l'hérisson qui se pavanait déjà, sûr d'être choisi. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut l'ancienne instructrice qui fut nommée responsable, probablement à cause de son expérience supérieure à celle du zébulon. Seifer eut un petit rictus mauvais en voyant le jeune homme se dégonfler totalement sous le coup de la déception. Mais quel idiot ! Ça lui apprendra à se prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Il n'avait aucunement les capacités d'un chef d'équipe. C'était peut-être méchant de sa part, mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire. Et tant pis si l'autre blond la fusillait du regard après s'être aperçu qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle ? Elle n'en avait strictement rien à battre. Les dernières recommandations arrivèrent, puis la première équipe sortit de la salle, accompagnée par le major.

Juste après cela, Linoa rentra la salle d'attente où elle trouva l'équipe Arche qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Disons même qu'elle avait embouti Quistis en rentrant dans la pièce. La jeune brune ignora totalement l'ancienne instructrice et ne sembla pas non plus se soucier de ce que Zell pouvait bien lui dire au sujet du major. La seule chose qui parut l'intéresser fut l'absence de Squall. La plus âgée fronça les sourcils et se planta devant la résistante en croisant les bras.

« Linoa, nous devons y aller.  
- Attendez un moment, » les arrêta la brunette en plongeant la main dans sa poche, cherchant visiblement un objet. Elle en tira d'ailleurs un machin qu'elle montra aux autres. Devant l'incompréhension visible qu'ils affichaient, incompréhension justifiée vu que le truc qu'elle tenait ne ressemblait strictement à rien, elle expliqua : « Regardez cet objet. On appelle ça un compteur Geyser. C'était dans la salle du Général.  
- Geyser ? la coupa Zell, étonné.  
- À quoi sert ce machin ? demanda Selphie sans laisser à Linoa le temps de continuer.  
- Normalement, il permet de contrôler les forces maléfiques de la prêtresse, exposa la fille du major - qui faisait par ailleurs comme si de rien n'était. C'est un dispositif pas très fiable, temporisa-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas prêts de l'utiliser.  
- En matière de magie, on ne fait pas mieux que les produits Geyser ! s'enthousiasma l'hérisson du groupe.  
- Sans doute... répondit Linoa en se retournant vers lui.  
- Que comptes-tu en faire ? explosa Quistis en surprenant tout le monde par là même, avant d'ironiser. On doit le mettre autour du cou de la prêtresse ? Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton cinglant en se dirigeant vers la brune.  
- Euh, faut qu'on en discute... avoua cette dernière beaucoup moins assurée qu'auparavant.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! objecta la blonde en tapant du pied sous l'emprise de la colère. Squall et Irvine attendent. Faut faire vite ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ajouta-t-elle froidement après un instant de silence. Il ne s'agit pas d'une querelle de famille, fit-elle d'un ton implacable. L'enjeu est plus important. »

Quistis quitta la salle d'un pas vif et saccadé, signe de son énervement. Selphie, avec un dernier regard désolé, la suivit tout comme Zell, laissant derrière eux une Linoa effondrée.

« Mais je le sais bien, murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même en se laissant glisser au sol. Je suis consciente des enjeux. » Elle s'assit par terre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et baissant la tête. « Mais moi aussi, j'ai mon plan. »

Tandis que l'équipe Sniper, suivie par celle qui devait s'occuper de l'arche, se rendait sur le devant de la place présidentielle déjà noire de monde, Seifer sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être parce qu'ils devaient tuer une sorcière dont les pouvoirs défiaient leur imagination et parce qu'ils devaient après quitter la ville sans se faire abattre par les soldats galbadiens ? Tu parles d'une mission suicide ! Heureusement, Irvine et Squall la détournèrent de ses sombres pensées alors qu'ils louvoyaient entre les gens pour trouver une bonne place d'observation.

« Je passerai en premier avec Seifer, si on attaque directement, indiqua le petit brun.  
- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, riposta le tireur. J'aurai réglé le problème, » se vanta-t-il. Puis, après un petit moment de silence, il continua : « Dis, il parait que les Seeds ne posent jamais de questions et obéissent bêtement aux ordres. »

« _Toujours aussi aimable_ _Irvine_, pensa Squall. _Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a sans doute raison. _»

« Quelle importance ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Si un ennemi est néfaste, on a plus de courage pour l'éliminer. »

Le gunbladiste secoua la tête. Néfaste, nuisible... Ce n'était pas le bien ou le mal qui les séparait de leurs ennemis, juste un point de vue incompatible. Et pour avoir eu plusieurs discussions à peu près civiles avec Seifer, il savait que le problème avec les gens qui avaient des points de vue différents était que chacun était sûr d'avoir raison et refusait de plier.

« La plupart des Seeds sont crétins, renifla dédaigneusement la blonde, interrompant la réflexion du glaçon ambulant. Moi, je n'obéis qu'aux ordres qui me semblent justes.  
- C'est pour cela que tu as été recalée trois fois aux examens, répliqua son rival.  
- Trois fois ? siffla le roux, surpris. C'est un beau score.  
- Je m'en moque bien. Je refuse d'obéir à des ordres stupides, cracha la jeune femme. Nul ne pourra me faire agir contre ma volonté. Après, c'est trop facile de dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais parce qu'on m'a donné un ordre. Ce genre d'excuse est minable et ne vaut rien. On est toujours responsable de ce qu'on fait, » conclut-elle.

Squall hocha la tête. Parfois, Seifer et lui pouvaient être d'accord sur certains points, même si généralement, c'était l'égoïsme pur qui poussait la jeune fille à agir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il admette à haute voix qu'il pouvait avoir des points communs avec sa rivale. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'arche, où ils laissèrent derrière eux l'équipe de Quistis après avoir échangé les dernières recommandations. Finalement, le major Caraway déposa le groupe de Squall devant le palais présidentiel vers les dix-neuf heures, avant de repartir traiter quelques détails. Seifer serra puis desserra lentement les mains plusieurs fois dans le vague espoir de se calmer un peu. Nan, elle ne sentait vraiment pas la mission. Elle inspira profondément. De toute façon, maintenant elle était là et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Du côté de l'autre équipe, Quistis sembla brusquement prise de remords devant la façon dont elle avait traité Linoa qui cherchait pourtant juste à les aider, même si elle le faisait de manière très maladroite.

« Quoi de neuf, Miss ex-prof ? demanda Zell, surpris de voir la blonde sortir de l'arche reprenant d'ailleurs involontairement un des surnoms de Seifer.  
- Peut-être ai-je étais trop dure, murmura pour elle-même la manieuse de fouet.  
- Trop dure ? releva le karatéka sans comprendre.  
- Je vais aller m'excuser, décida Quistis en se tournant vers lui.  
- Tu veux dire pour Linoa ?  
- Mais... Hé, on peut pas quitter notre poste ! objecta Selphie.  
- Il n'est pas encore vingt heures, répliqua la blonde. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, d'accord ? ordonna-t-elle à Zell.  
- C'est interdit de... commença le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre en voyant Quistis passer devant lui et partir. Hé ! Attends-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en la suivant.

Les jeunes gens firent le chemin du retour en courant pour parvenir à la résidence du major dans les plus brefs délais. Le propriétaire de la maison, quant à lui, était en train de discuter avec sa fille dans la salle où les Seeds l'avaient laissée. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il lui parlait et qu'elle agitait sa main de manière désinvolte pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

« Bientôt ce sera la panique partout, lui annonça le major. Mais ici, tu seras en sécurité. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la brune, il quitta la pièce. Linoa se redressa brusquement en comprenant que son père avait l'intention de l'enfermer dans le salon et quitta rapidement l'endroit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quistis, Selphie et Zell déboulèrent dans la pièce vide pour se faire enfermer par le major à la place de la jeune fille. La capitaine tira sur la poignée pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

« Comment ? On est enfermés ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Foutu Caraway ! s'indigna Selphie.  
- Bordel ! explosa Zell. On est victime d'une stupide querelle familiale !  
- Ça va mal ! avoua la blonde en levant les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance. En plus, je suis très inquiète pour Linoa.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Zell, intrigué par le fait que l'ancienne instructrice s'angoisse pour quelqu'un d'autre que Squall.  
- Je crois que Linoa a décidé d'aller voir la prêtresse, répondit-elle avant de continuer, l'air un peu coupable. Elle voulait juste nous aider. »

En effet et pendant ce temps, Linoa courrait vers le palais présidentiel. Elle contourna les grilles et arriva au pied de la bâtisse. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer par la grande porte, elle devait passer par le toit. Elle escalada péniblement une pile de caisses entassées près d'un des murs, s'écorchant parfois les mains ou les genoux, pour atteindre le premier étage.

« Je ne suis pas une Seed, mais... s'encouragea-t-elle. Je suis courageuse ! C'est sérieux tout ça. »

Arrivée en haut de la pile, elle sauta pour franchir l'espace qui la séparait du rebord du premier étage et se réceptionna douloureusement sur les mains. Elle avala sa salive avant d'hocher la tête. Elle devait continuer. Il le fallait parce que sinon... tout ce qu'elle aurait fait jusque là aurait servi à rien. Elle grimpa sur une échelle, arriva sur le toit et passa par une porte-fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle parcourut un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte qui la séparait de la sorcière. Elle inspira profondément. Surtout, ne pas trembler ou montrer sa peur. Une fois son rythme cardiaque redevenu normal, elle ouvrit la porte. La femme était là, assise dans un fauteuil dos à elle et ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Linoa s'arrêta derrière la prêtresse, cachant le compteur Geyser dans son dos.

« Pardon... Excusez-moi... je suis la fille du... euh Major Caraway et je... se présenta-t-elle butant sur presque chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Je souhaite vous présenter, euh... mes félicitations. Et donc je vous ai apporté un cadeau euh... de bienvenue, » continua-t-elle en retrouvant confiance en elle.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la prêtresse. Parvenue derrière le siège où était assise la femme, elle voulut lui mettre autour du cou le compteur Geyser lorsqu'un éclair bleu illumina la salle plongée dans la pénombre et Linoa se retrouva brutalement projetée en arrière. Elle sentit son bras droit se mettre à trembler puis il se leva contre sa volonté, la tirant vers le haut. La jeune fille se retrouva rapidement suspendue dans les airs, son bras droit dressé comme si une force invisible le tirait vers le haut. Elle cria de douleur puis s'évanouit. La force qui la suspendait dans les airs s'arrêta et le corps inerte de la brune s'affala à terre. À ce moment précis, la longue chevelure aile de corbeau de la sorcière flotta dans les airs comme pendant un jour de grand vent avant de rougeoyer et de rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre le bord du casque que la femme portait. L'espèce de masque qui lui couvrait les yeux disparut lui aussi. La femme, dans toute sa gloire et toute sa grandeur, se leva et s'étira d'un air voluptueux. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe sombre avec un décolleté à donner le vertige et une longue traîne blanche répandait ses mètres de gaze translucide derrière elle. La sorcière s'avança vers la porte qui menait sur l'estrade d'où elle devait prononcer son discours, suivie par Linoa qui s'était réveillée mais qui paradoxalement, ne semblait pas consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme tirée par un fil invisible, la jeune résistance marchait derrière la femme jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendait le président Deling. Dans la foule amassée aux pieds de la sorcière, quelqu'un sursauta :

« Hé... Mais... Cette nana ! s'exclama Irvine.  
- Linoa ? » s'étrangla Squall, ahuri. La jeune fille sembla l'apercevoir et fit un petit signe de la main dans leur direction, accompagné d'un sourire stupide. Elle avait l'air étrange, comme si elle avait été droguée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que fait cette idiote ici ? s'alarma Seifer. Elle est folle ou quoi ? C'est hyper dangereux pour elle, bordel !  
- Pathétiques pantins... La voix d'Édéa sonna étrangement grave et envoûtante sous les applaudissements de la foule. Pitoyables créatures. Regardez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Vous célébrez aujourd'hui celle que vous condamnez depuis des générations. » Les acclamations continuaient de plus belle, pour le plus grand ahurissement des Seeds.

« Ces gens ne se rendent pas compte que c'est la mort qu'ils acclament, souffla Seifer.  
- Mais comment peuvent-ils l'applaudir avec un tel discours ? s'écria Irvine.  
- Tu entends comme sa voix résonne ? Ils ont tous l'air hypnotisés, riposta la blonde.  
- N'éprouvez-vous pas le moindre sentiment de honte, la coupa la voix de la sorcière. Comment osez-vous fêter l'être que vous avez tant diabolisé ? Vous glorifiez aujourd'hui celle que vous avez toujours haïe ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je suis la reine des Nécromanciennes. Et je suis votre nouveau leader ! Une nouvelle ère va commencer !  
- Quoi ? hoqueta Squall.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? ajouta Seifer. Pourquoi ces gens l'applaudissent ? Ils ne se rendent pas compte combien elle est dangereuse ? Ils veulent à ce point un changement ?  
- C'est pas le moment, siffla Irvine, tendu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? »

En effet, Deling s'était approché d'elle, sûrement pour lui demander de tempérer son discours mais la prêtresse n'en avait cure. Elle lui ordonna de se taire, avant de tendre son bras vers lui. Son membre s'allongea, s'effila et transperça la poitrine du président. Seifer hoqueta, horrifiée. Son mauvais pressentiment s'avérait juste mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la fin des ennuis. La sorcière leva le bras, montrant à tous le corps mourant du tyran avant de continuer son discours, s'adressant plus particulièrement à l'homme.

« Regarde-les, tes moutons, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux tandis que la foule continuait de l'acclamer. Ils ne savent qu'acquiescer. Il faut leur donner pour leur argent, ajouta-t-elle en projetant le cadavre de Deling au sol. Pas d'inquiétude, pauvre bétail. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps. Ce n'est que le commencement. Le début d'un nouveau règne de terreur, exulta-t-elle. Vous aller bientôt vivre le plus effroyable des cauchemars ! » La femme s'apprêta à partit lorsqu'elle se retourna pour ajouter. « Nous allons maintenant conclure cette cérémonie par un sacrifice. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots qui glacèrent les trois Seeds, elle leva un bras. Deux gargouilles de pierre, sculptées dans les pierres de l'arche s'animèrent lentement. La pierre jaune laissa la place à une peau verdâtre semblable à celle des lézards tandis que les muscles sous la membrane gonflèrent. Un dernier frémissement parcourut les deux bêtes qui s'arrachèrent de leurs socles taillés pour descendre le long de l'arche. Elles remontèrent la rue et traversèrent la place en courant à quatre pattes, se déplaçant à une vitesse hallucinante. Les gens effrayés se poussaient sur leur passage ou se faisaient violemment bousculer et projeter à terre. Les deux créatures grimpèrent le long des murs de la demeure présidentielle et se jetèrent sur Linoa avec probablement la ferme intention d'en faire leur dîner sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Seifer se pétrifia d'horreur tandis qu'Irvine secouait violemment Squall par l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

« Ouah ! Elle est dans un sacré pétrin ! On ferait mieux d'aller l'aider.  
- Le défilé n'a pas encore commencé, répondit le brun en se dégageant de la prise du tireur. Le portail est toujours fermé.  
- Tu blagues ou quoi ? s'exclama le roux avant de se tourner vers la seule fille du groupe. Seifer, dis-lui quelque chose !  
- On... hésita la blonde en se mordant les lèvres. On doit attendre, Kinnéas. On ne peut rien faire d'autre. Le défilé commence dans quelques minutes.  
- Mais c'est pas possible, s'écria l'auburn. Tu veux la laisser mourir ?  
- C'est mon amie ! répliqua Seifer en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants. Mais tant que le portail n'est pas ouvert, on ne peut rien faire. Je dois attendre, même si je veux aller l'aider !  
- Désolé, fit Irvine en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.  
- Excuses acceptées, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la demeure présidentielle. Hé ! Ça commence ! »

C'était, à peu de choses près, exactement ce que Quistis s'exclama tandis que son groupe était toujours enfermé dans le manoir du major Caraway. Ils devaient se dépêcher de sortir et vite ! Zell regardait par la fenêtre d'un air angoissé tandis que Selphie s'acharnait sur la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. La Seed blonde regarda autour d'elle. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici, il lui semblait que Seifer (qui, on se le rappelle, était déjà venue ici l'année précédente) avait fait allusion à un passage secret dont le mécanisme était caché dans la statue. Pleine d'espoir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la statue pour l'observer. Vu la position des mains que la femme en pierre abordait, il était probable qu'elle puisse tenir quelque chose, comme une coupe ou un vase. Quistis regarda autour d'elle. Dans une étagère juste à côté était justement rangée toute une collection de coupes et de calices. Elle saisit un vase de petit taille qui lui semblait convenir à l'usage qu'elle lui destinait puis le déposa en tremblant entre les doigts de marbre de la statue.

« Allez, pria-t-elle, faites que ça marche ! »

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent avant qu'elle ne voit les bras de la statue s'abaisser lentement. Puis, avec un crissement sourd, le pan du mur dans lequel était creusée l'alcôve contenant la statue pivota et laissa apparaître un couloir obscur. Quistis s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. Ça avait marché ! Ils pouvaient sortir maintenant !

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Zell en se précipitant aux côtés de la blonde.  
- Vraiment pervers ! fit de même Selphie.  
- Allons-y, leur ordonna leur chef.  
- Mais on ne sait pas où ça mène, objecta la brune au brushing d'enfer.  
- Inutile de poireauter ici, remarqua Zell. Autant le prendre. »

Les jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret qui les mena aux canalisations de la ville. Ils se dirigeaient vers une bouche d'égout restée ouverte lorsqu'un groupe de monstres les arrêta. Ces étranges créatures étaient sombres et ressemblaient à des ombres. Seuls leurs yeux étaient rouges et ils pétillaient de méchanceté et de joie malsaine. Une d'entre elles se jeta sur Quistis avec la ferme intention de la tuer mais un coup cinglant de fouet la força à reculer. Quelques autres coups de la même arme suffirent à la tuer. Apparemment, ces monstres, les Formicides comme le scan de Zell leur apprit, étaient particulièrement résistants aux sorts de Foudre mais très vulnérables aux attaques physiques. Les mercenaires profitèrent de l'aubaine pour se faire un petit stock de sortilèges Vie avant d'éliminer sans grands dommages les créatures. Le seul qui fut légèrement blessé fut Zell qui s'était fait foudroyer par une des créatures mais ses blessures furent rapidement guéries avec un simple sort de soin. Une fois cela fait, le petit groupe se précipita vers l'échelle qui leur permettait de quitter des égouts. Avec surprise, ils se rendirent compte que cette sortie débouchait aux pieds de l'arche si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques dizaines de mètres à faire pour entrer dans le bâtiment ce qu'ils firent sans perdre une seconde.

Pendant ce temps, le portail fut grand ouvert pour laisser passer le char de la prêtresse qui s'avançait en fendant la foule. Le véhicule était précédé par des danseurs et des danseuses courts vêtus qui ouvraient la parade par d'étonnantes acrobaties. Un des artistes passa tout près de Seifer qui put détailler à loisir son habillement. L'homme était affublé d'une sorte de robe qui lui moulait le haut du corps et dont la jupe était de plaques transparentes d'une matière que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Dessous, l'homme portait un short aussi blanc que ses chaussures qui par ailleurs étaient dépareillées. Sa tête était couverte par un masque de taureau. Une femme vint le remplacer au fur et à mesure que le défilé avançait. Une robe très courte moulait le haut de son corps et s'arrêtait en haut des cuisses. Au bas du vêtement étaient accrochés des anneaux métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient et tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Une longue jambière remontait le long d'une de ses jambes pour s'arrêter là où commençait sa robe tandis que l'autre était laissée nue. Une sorte de collerette transparente aux armatures noires drapait ses épaules, un long gant couvrait l'entièreté d'un de ses bras alors que l'autre était simplement vêtu d'une courte mitaine. Tout comme l'homme qui l'avait précédée, la danseuse portait des chaussures dépareillées et un masque dont la chevelure évoquait pour Seifer des serpents. Enfin, le char passa devant la jeune blonde qui fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme aux côtés de la sorcière. Malheureusement, il restait dans l'ombre et elle ne distingua pas son visage. C'était probablement un garde du corps, il faudrait qu'elle avertisse Squall si le garçon n'avait pas lui-même remarqué le type. Par ailleurs, le brun dut secouer la jeune fille par l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence derrière elle, le vacarme que faisait la foule en applaudissant la prêtresse empêchait toute conversation faite sans hurler.

« Allez, cria Irvine à leur attention, on y va ! »  
- Passe devant, on te suit, » lui répondit de la même façon Seifer avant d'accélérer.

Les deux épéistes accompagnés d'Irvine remontèrent la rue en courant avant de se faufiler sans se faire remarquer par le portail. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'être spécialement discrets, toute l'attention de la foule étant retenue par le gigantesque défilé qui tournait au coin de la rue. Les trois Seeds suivirent le même chemin que Linoa une trentaine de minutes avant eux mais avec beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'elle. Monter sur une pile de caisses ? Ils subissaient des entraînements bien plus durs depuis l'âge de leurs douze ans ! Arrivés sur le toit, ils constatèrent qu'à part le corps sans vie du président Deling, la place était vide. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment où, selon toute vraisemblance, la jeune fille brune avait dû aller chercher un abri. En effet, dans la salle où la prêtresse s'était reposée avant de faire son discours, la jolie résistante gisait sans connaissance, menacée par les deux monstres qui paraissaient sur le point de se jeter sur elle.

« Linoa ! » cria Squall, inquiet pour la demoiselle pâmée. À son cri, les deux créatures se tournèrent vers le groupe qui venait d'arriver en montrant leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Les trois mercenaires ne se laissèrent pas intimider et sortirent leurs armes. Les deux gargouilles sifflèrent avant de se jeter sur les humains qui osaient les déranger pendant leur repas. Elles étaient rapides, certes, mais pas plus que les jeunes gens qui évitèrent sans mal l'attaque désordonnée des chimères. Seifer et Squall se dirigèrent vers une des créatures et la piégèrent dans un tourbillon de coups de Gunblade, lui faisant de nombreuses éraflures plus ou moins graves avant que sa comparse ne se jette sur le jeune brun, libérant ainsi l'autre monstre. Les deux monstres semblèrent se concerter puis attaquèrent de manière synchronisée en émettant chacun une sorte de vague d'ultrasons en direction du groupe des trois jeunes gens qui sentirent leur vue se troubler et la pièce sembla tournoyer autour d'eux. Le temps qu'ils se reprennent, les créatures s'étaient jetées sur eux et les avaient renversés, les blessant plus ou moins gravement. Irvine s'était effondré à terre, une plaie béante au niveau de l'épaule. Seifer jura et se précipita pour le soigner tandis que Squall lançait un sort de scan pour connaître les faiblesses de leurs ennemis.

« Seifer ! Ces bestioles possèdent Ahuri ! Vole-le-leur ! Irvine, invoque Golgotha ! leur ordonna-t-il. Ces iguanors sont sensibles à l'électricité ! »

La jeune blonde lui aurait bien répondu quelque chose de grossier (elle détestait déjà qu'un de ses supérieurs lui donne des ordres si en plus c'était Squall…) mais une patte griffue passa à toute vitesse devant son visage et l'encouragea plutôt à d'abord se reculer pour éviter un mauvais coup avant de jouer les impératrices outragées. Surtout qu'elle devait aussi leur piquer la petite G-force que les Iguanors possédaient. L'épéiste brun attaqua brusquement une des bestioles pour protéger Irvine qui se concentrait afin d'invoquer l'oiseau divin fait de foudre et Seifer profita de la surprise des deux monstres pour leur voler Ahuri. Une fois le disque d'Ahuri chopé, elle le leva en l'air en un signe de victoire, provoquant un « ne te déconcentre pas encore » de la par de Squall. Furieux de leur perte, les deux chimères vomirent une coulée de lave en direction des jeunes gens. Les deux gunbladistes n'eurent aucun mal à l'éviter en sautant sur le côté, l'attaque étant relativement lente, mais Irvine, plongé dans son invocation, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se fit grièvement brûler aux jambes.

« Irvine ! »  
« Kinnéas ! »

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement en faisant signe que ça allait, avant qu'un grand éclair bleuté n'illumine le ciel et ne fasse apparaître en son sein l'entité d'électricité. Golgotha s'éleva dans les airs avant de redescendre en piqué vers ses ennemis et lança sa terrible attaque Feu dévastateur. Un déluge de foudre s'abattit sur les deux Iguanors qui reculèrent en grondant sous la force de l'assaut. Puis la G-force disparut. Les monstres parurent se reprendre en voyant que la divinité céleste était partie lorsqu'une rafale de balles les fit une nouvelle fois céder du terrain. Irvine semblait avoir atteint sa limite et tirait sans s'arrêter des balles hyperrapides qui empêchaient les créatures reptiliennes d'approcher. Une des chimères flancha sous le feu nourri du jeune homme et s'effondra à terre. L'autre, rendue folle de rage par la mort de sa compagne, se jeta sur l'humain le plus proche, Squall, et tenta de le déchirer de ses dents. Le jeune gunbladiste recula précipitamment mais trébucha et tomba à terre tandis que la bête se précipita vers lui. Le visage de Seifer afficha une mine horrifiée alors que la jeune fille courrait vers le jeune homme, trop tard. L'Iguanor se jeta la gueule grande ouverte sur le brun et ne bougea plus. Soudain, le corps inerte du monstre roula sur le côté et Squall se releva péniblement.

« Leonheart ! »

La blonde se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, sans comprendre réellement comment il avait fait pour battre la dernière chimère. Le jeune homme brun repoussa le bras amical sans regarder sa rivale en lui indiquant d'aller guérir Irvine et s'avança vers le cadavre du monstre. Du pied, il retourna le corps et tous purent voir la Gunblade du garçon plongée dans la gorge de l'Iguanor. Juste avant que la chimère ne le morde, il avait dressé sa lame devant lui en un ultime geste de défense. Entraîné par son élan, le monstre s'était empalé de lui-même sur l'épée tendue. Assez horrible comme mort. De quoi faire froid dans le dos. Rassérénée sur la condition de son chef, Seifer alla aider le tireur à soigner ses brûlures. Une fois cela fait, les jeunes gens se regroupèrent près de Linoa, qui commençait à reprendre conscience. Squall s'agenouilla gentiment à ses côtés pour vérifier son état.

« J'ai eu si peur... » gémit la jeune fille en se redressant et en adressant un regard reconnaissant à l'épéiste. Voyant que le jeune homme se relevait, elle le saisit par le bras en un geste suppliant. « C'était terrifiant !  
- C'est fini maintenant, tenta de la rassurer le brun.  
- J'étais pétrifiée… » continua la résistante, toujours à genoux en tenant le bras de son vis-à-vis comme si elle craignit qu'il ne s'échappe. « Impossible de bouger.  
- Tu t'es déjà battue pourtant, remarqua le glaçon.  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire... sanglota son interlocutrice, resserrant son emprise sur le poignet du brun. J'étais toute seule…  
- Il faut partir, » asséna le balafré en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Il commença à s'éloigner de Linoa lorsque la jeune fille se précipita derrière lui et le rattrapa par le bras. La tête baissée, la jolie brune tremblait. « Je n'ai pas oublié ton ordre, tu sais ? Reste à mes côtés et je veillerai sur toi.  
- Bordel, vous avez fini les deux tourtereaux ? explosa soudainement Seifer, surprenant tout le monde. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Lin, si on t'a dit de rester derrière, c'est justement parce qu'on savait que c'était dangereux pour toi de rester avec nous !  
- Mais Squall a dit qu'il me protègerait ! s'exclama la brune, surprise par la fureur de son amie.  
- Il ne pourra pas toujours te protéger, c'est ça que t'arrives pas à comprendre, on dirait ! Grandis un peu Linoa ! Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un derrière toi pour te corriger ou rattraper tes erreurs ! Tu comprends ou pas ? Un jour, tu devras te battre toute seule ! Alors arrête tes conneries, bordel de merde !  
- Arrête de lui hurler dessus, s'énerva à son tour Squall.  
- Oh toi la ferme ! le rabroua sèchement la blonde. Elle va nous traîner dans les pattes et nous gêner dans la mission, c'est tout ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette gourde a réussi à se mettre en danger toute seule parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle et qu'elle ferait parfois mieux de ne rien faire et de rester sagement chez elle ! Mais non, la princesse veut toujours sauver le monde ! Quand on voit le résultat, on se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir de faire ses conneries ! Marre de devoir rattraper ses erreurs ! Elle est pas assez grande pour assumer ses conneries, la pretty girl ?  
- Mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! s'indigna la jeune fille, piquée au vif par les paroles désobligeantes de la gunbladiste.  
- Ah oui, ça on a vu ! ironisa cette dernière. Oh et puis merde. Fais comme tu veux et reste à côté de ton prince charmant de glace, puisqu'il accourt au moindre problème, fit-elle en désignant Squall.  
- Tu as enfin fini ? demanda d'une voix glaciale le susnommé.  
- Non, mais de toute façon j'ai pas le temps de le faire, répliqua Seifer, toujours énervée. Et si ça t'amuse tant de prendre sa défense, fais en sorte qu'il arrive rien à la princesse, d'accord ?  
- Bien, on peut maintenant continuer la mission, indiqua d'une voix austère le jeune homme. Et ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. » Il se détourna et s'avança dans le couloir. « Suivez-moi.  
- Parce que tu sais où est la trappe qu'on doit prendre, squally-boy ? l'interrogea la blonde tout aussi froidement.  
- Contrairement à certains, je sais utiliser mes yeux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton polaire. Et je ne tolère pas l'insolence.  
- En même temps, tu ne tolères pas grand-chose, remarqua d'un air moqueur sa rivale.  
- Hé ! s'exclama soudainement Irvine. C'est pas bientôt fini la dispute ? On a autre chose à faire, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Si Seifer n'avait pas fait sa petite crise, on serait déjà en haut, leur indiqua impassiblement Squall. Bon, suivez-moi. »

La jeune fille aurait bien aimé l'envoyer paître mais les autres ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Irvine l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à la suite, coupant ainsi toutes les protestations que la blonde aurait pu faire tandis que Linoa restait perplexe devant la soudaine fureur de son amie. Sans desserrer les dents, l'épéiste brun les mena aux travers des couloirs jusqu'à la trappe dont il déverrouilla la serrure, avant de descendre par l'échelle posée là précisément à cette intention, rapidement suivi par le reste de son équipe même si la blonde le faisait en traînant des pieds. Les jeunes gens parcoururent un dédale d'étroits passages pour finalement arriver dans une petite pièce circulaire basse de plafond sur le sol et où se trouvait le fusil de précision qui allait permettre à Irvine d'abattre la prêtresse. Le roux s'avança lentement dans la pièce pour récupérer l'engin de mort avant de s'adosser contre un mur et de s'asseoir le fusil entre les jambes, le tout silencieusement. Squall leva un sourcil devant l'attitude du sniper. Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien ? C'était pourtant le genre de type qui adorait parler et qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de raconter sa vie ou de louer sa propre grandeur. Étrange qu'il ne dise rien à un moment où justement, il avait enfin une occasion justifiée de se vanter. Le brun se planta au milieu de la pièce en se disant que, peut-être, le roux se concentrait. C'était probablement la solitude du tireur d'élite dont il parlait. Il fallait mieux le laisser seul, dans ce cas. Linoa s'assit sur une sorte de plot en face du jeune épéiste et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière en regardant ses pieds, un peu stressée par l'importance de la mission. Seifer regarda autour d'elle d'un air boudeur. Ils devaient se tenir sur le toit du carrousel dont le major avait parlé. Bizarre de penser que d'ici quelques minutes le plafond de la pièce s'ouvrirait tandis que le plancher sur lequel ils étaient allait s'élever et se retrouver au sommet du palais présidentiel. Ça faisait drôle, quand on y pensait. Enfin bref. Comment ce truc marchait n'était pas ses oignons. Elle grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant de s'installer dans le dernier coin qui n'était pas occupé, fuyant la présence des autres contre lesquels elle était toujours en colère.

Linoa haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude de la jeune fille Elle était certes peinée par les mots venimeux que la blonde lui avait jetés en plein visage mais plus que la douleur, c'était la surprise le sentiment dominant en elle. Depuis quand Seifer se conduisait-elle ainsi ? D'accord, la gunbladiste n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de se montrer aussi cruelle sans raison. Et pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? S'il ne s'agissait pas de l'irréductible blonde, la jolie résistante aurait dit que sa vis-à-vis était jalouse. Mais c'était de Seifer dont on parlait, donc cette idée était à proscrire. Peut-être que sa colère était due au contrecoup de la peur ? La réflexion de la brune fut coupée lorsque l'objet même de ses pensées (autrement dit Seifer) se leva pour rejoindre Squall.

« La sorcière n'est pas la seule sur le char, indiqua la jeune fille en brisant le silence qui planait dans la pièce.  
- J'ai vu, répondit laconiquement le brun. Tu penses que c'est un garde du corps ?  
- Tu vois qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? releva-t-elle, ironique.  
- Vous avez reconnu qui c'était ? demanda Linoa, coupant la dispute naissante.  
- Non, il restait en retrait, je n'ai pas pu bien le voir, admit la blonde. Et toi, Leonheart ?  
- Idem. Si on doit se battre sur le char, l'un de nous deux s'occupera du garde et l'autre de la sorcière, ça te va ?  
- Hum, ok, acquiesça la gunbladiste.  
- Donc, si Irvine rate son tir, toi et Seifer passez devant tandis que Irvine et moi vous suivons quelques minutes après, c'est bien ça ? récapitula Linoa en direction du capitaine.  
- Exact. Le brun hocha la tête.  
- D'ici quelques minutes il sera vingt heures, annonça Seifer, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. La plateforme ne devrait pas tarder à s'élever, indiqua-t-elle une poignée de secondes avant que le sol ne se mette à vibrer sous ses pieds.  
-Ah ! » s'exclama la résistante bleue, surprise de sentir le plancher s'élever.

Squall se rendit près d'Irvine au moment même où le plateau se stabilisait en haut de la demeure présidentielle, tout en restant soigneusement accroupi pour éviter de se faire remarquer si quelqu'un regardait dans la mauvaise direction. Il n'y avait cependant presqu'aucun risque que cela arrive car toute l'attention de la foule était tournée vers la parade. En plus de cela, de gigantesques hologrammes bleutés en forme de clowns jaillirent des plots qui se trouvaient à côté des mercenaires, masquant de leurs imposantes silhouettes les quatre jeunes gens qui se tenaient sur le toit de la résidence. Le char de la prêtresse tourna au coin de la rue et s'avança dans l'allée qui menait à l'arche. Irvine serra encore plus ses mains contre le fusil, sentant ses paumes devenir moites sous la pression. D'ici quelques instants, le char se retrouverait piégé sous l'arche, si tout se passait bien du côté de l'équipe de Quistis.

D'ailleurs, dans le poste de commandement du monument, l'ambiance était tendue. Zell regardait par la fenêtre d'un air crispé, c'était lui qui devait avertir les autres du moment où le char de la prêtresse passerait sous l'arche. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa nuque et de son dos mais il n'osait pas bouger les yeux de la meurtrière par laquelle il regardait la parade défiler. Selphie sautillait nerveusement à ses côtés, tentant vainement d'évacuer le stresse qu'elle ressentait tandis que Quistis restait plantée près du levier qui lui permettrait d'abaisser les grilles lorsque Zell lui en ferait signe. Enfin, huit heures du soir sonnèrent à l'horloge centrale et le char de la sorcière s'aventura sous l'arche. Le zébulon respira un grand coup, soulagé d'un certain côté que son attente prenne fin.

« Quistis maintenant ! cria-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme. C'est le moment ! »

L'interpellée inspira profondément avant d'abaisser le levier qui trônait devant elle. Un grand bruit sourd retentit dans la cabine tandis que, dehors, les grilles descendaient brusquement, bloquant le char de la prêtresse sous l'arche. La sorcière se leva, folle de rage de s'être laissée prendre dans un piège. Ceux qui avaient fait ça allaient le payer… Très cher.

De son côté, voyant la cible immobilisée sous le monument, Squall apostropha le jeune tireur à côté de lui, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, toujours plongé dans son attitude catatonique.

« Irvine Kinnéas !  
- Je… Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama soudainement celui-ci en secouant la tête. Désolé… Je ne vais pas… y arriver. J'essaye d'avoir l'air cool, d'être un séducteur… Mais je suis faible.  
- Tu dois le faire ! lui ordonna son chef d'un ton impérieux.  
- Tuer la prêtresse et modifier l'Histoire du monde ? demanda d'un ton désespéré le jeune roux. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop pour moi… Je ne peux pas assumer cet acte !  
- Tais-toi et tire ! lui cria brusquement Squall, perdant temporairement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il allait tout faire rater, cet imbécile.  
- Cow-boy, fit soudainement Seifer, qui s'était approchée sans que les deux garçons ne le remarquent. Ça va aller, dit-elle tranquillement.  
- Je ne peux pas, hurla-t-il en scandant chacun de ses mots.  
- Irvine… Calme-toi, répondit doucement le brun qui s'était remis de son énervement. On va attendre patiemment. Ne t'occupe pas des conséquences. Seifer et moi nous nous occuperons du reste, d'accord ? Ce tir, c'est juste un signal, pour nous indiquer de passer à l'action… le rassura son capitaine.  
- Un signal… murmura Irvine en tournant la tête vers le petit épéiste.  
- Ça va aller, Kinnéas, chuchota Seifer à l'oreille du roux. Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle tout aussi bas pour éviter que Squall n'entende ses paroles. Et on ne peut pas laisser Édéa faire ça, pas vrai ?  
- Je t'en prie… Concentre-toi, » ajouta le brun qui n'avait pas saisi les derniers mots de la jeune fille.

Irvine hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avant de s'agenouiller pour viser posément la sorcière. Une fois sa cible ajustée, il pressa lentement la gâchette. La balle fusa et traversa la grande place en un éclair. Le tir aurait fait mouche si la sorcière, voyant le danger, n'avait pas levé la main et créé un champ de force suffisamment puissant pour repousser le projectile, qui tomba à deux mètres de la femme. Le roux, déstabilisé, tomba à la renverse aux pieds de Squall.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.  
- T'inquiètes pas, le rassura son chef. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Je prends les choses en main. Irvine, Linoa et toi vous me couvrez, ok ?  
- Hé ! M'oublie pas ! s'exclama Seifer en se relevant d'un geste.  
- Aucun risque avec toi dans les parages. Occupe-toi de Linoa, ordonna-t-il au roux avant de s'adresser à la gunbladiste. Prête ?  
- Évidemment !  
- Alors suis-moi ! » lui indiqua-t-il avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Avec un sourire tordu, la jeune fille fit de même et sauta du haut du carrousel pour atterrir sur l'estrade où ma sorcière avait fait son discours une heure plus tôt. Squall tira sa gunblade, vite imité par sa rivale et bondit par-dessus la rambarde pour tomber sur le parvis du palais présidentiel, rejoint par la blonde une poignée de secondes plus tard. Les deux jeunes gens bousculèrent plus ou moins violemment les quelques soldats qui leur barraient la route, sous les cris surpris et apeurés des habitants qui se tenaient là avant de courir vers une voiture décapotable qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin et d'y monter dedans. Squall s'installa devant le volant en confiant son arme à sa coéquipière et démarra au quart de tour, fonçant en direction de l'arche. La route étant heureusement vide de toute présence humaine, le jeune homme put conduire comme un malade sans renverser personne. Dans un terrible crissement de frein et un dérapage du tonnerre, la voiture s'arrêta contre les grilles qui obstruaient le passage sous l'arche. Le choc secoua légèrement les deux mercenaires qui sortirent prestement de leur véhicule avant de se glisser entre les grilles pour finalement grimper sur le char présidentiel et se retrouver face à la sorcière. Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à la combattre lorsque l'homme inconnu se dressa entre eux et sa maîtresse. Et, au grand déplaisir des Seeds, il ne leur était pas aussi inconnu que ça. Squall sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos en reconnaissant la chevelure argenté du garçon en face de lui tandis que sa coéquipière se tendit, tous ses muscles frémissants.

« Drace ! » hurla Seifer en se précipitant sur l'homme, la Gunblade levée. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme la submergeant. Son coup fut vite bloqué par le jeune homme qui avait tiré ses armes, deux épées courtes. Il s'arquebouta avant de repousser son assaillante d'un pas en arrière.

« Salut, tous les deux, leur sourit l'argenté avant de parer une nouvelle attaque de la blonde dont la lame passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et bien, Almasy, je vois que tu t'es améliorée, ça fait plaisir.  
- Ferme-la, bâtard, » siffla la jeune fille avec tout le dégoût que ce type pouvait lui inspirer. Bloquant entre leurs deux corps les lames mortelles qu'ils maniaient, elle se tourna vers Squall. « Leonheart ! lui cria-t-elle, les yeux luisant. Je m'occupe de celui-ci, alors va botter le cul de la sorcière.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Puisque je te le dis ! Te mêle pas de ça ! C'est ma revanche. Je vais buter ce salaud. »

Squall fit un signe de tête avant de se précipiter aux devants de la prêtresse tandis que Seifer se retournait vers son ennemi, qui souriait d'un air un peu moqueur. Drace repoussa sans problème la jeune fille en arrière d'un coup de pied au niveau du ventre, avant de lui adresser un petit rictus narquois.

« Et tu comptes me tuer comment ? La dernière fois, je t'ai battu, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu veux réessayer ? Mais tu vas perdre, ma pauvre chérie.  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, sale bâtard !  
- Une si jolie fille ne devrait pas prononcer des mots si moches, tu sais ? »

La blonde se précipita vers l'argenté, lui adressant un terrible coup de sa Gunblade. Le garçon bloqua son coup d'une main avec un fracas d'acier qui s'entrechoque violemment avant de tenter de porter un coup à la jeune fille avec sa deuxième lame. Seifer recula suffisamment rapidement pour éviter de se faire blesser avant d'adresser un regard mauvais aux deux épées que le garçon maniait. Avec deux armes, il pouvait à la fois se défendre et attaquer, et bien qu'il perdît un peu de vitesse et de force sur un simple manieur, il avait un avantage certain sur la gunbladiste qui compensait cette défaillance par une rapidité à toute épreuve. La jeune fille fit pleuvoir une averse de coups vifs sur le jeune homme, le contraignant à se défendre sans pouvoir attaquer. Cependant une ouverture apparut bien vite dans le jeu de la blonde et Drace en profita pour attaquer. Souple et rapide, Seifer évita facilement le coup et riposta, forçant son ennemi à reculer. L'échange continua et leur combat les mena au bord du char, forçant les deux jeunes gens à rivaliser d'équilibre pour se battre sans tomber. En cela, la blonde avait un avantage certain car elle se trouvait située plus haut que Drace et profitait de son emplacement pour surplomber l'argenté et le contraindre à une stricte défense. Dans le cas où le jeune homme se trouvait, il ne pouvait attaquer sans se mettre à découvert et s'exposer à une attaque de la gunbladiste. Mais loin de s'inquiéter de sa situation, le garçon continuait d'afficher son sourire confiant et condescendant.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'exclama Seifer, frustrée.  
- Tu as fait d'immenses progrès depuis l'année dernière, lui indiqua aimablement l'argenté. Tu es aussi devenue beaucoup plus jolie…  
- La ferme, bâtard.  
- Par contre, remarqua-t-il, tu n'as vraiment pas fait de progrès au niveau de ton expression. Enfin, tout cela ne signifie absolument pas que tu peux me battre, » fit-il avant de porter un coup particulièrement violent et vicieux à la jeune fille, la forçant à reculer de quelques pas.

Lorsque Seifer s'était précipitée sur Drace, la haine brillant dans ses yeux, Squall était resté un instant figé devant la prêtresse. La femme était belle, magnifique même, mais c'était une beauté inquiétante, presque vénéneuse, beauté relevée par l'habillement de la sorcière. La perfection de son visage atteignait celle des statues de marbre immaculé et ses yeux, soulignés par le maquillage aux teintes violettes étaient d'un doré envoûtant, tandis que d'étranges tatouages aux lignes d'or et d'argent brillaient sous la lumière des lampions. Elle darda un regard impérieux sur le jeune homme à ses pieds, sa bouche de parme colorée s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser échapper un sifflement dédaigneux, la femme se leva et s'avança sans un mot vers Squall, avant de lancer un sortilège. Le gunbladiste brun se tira de sa transe dans laquelle il avait sombré en voyant la sorcière juste à temps pour plonger sur le côté et éviter qu'un pic de glace le transperce. La prêtresse s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, que cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne pourrait éviter lorsqu'une sorte de boomerang à lames heurta violemment son poignet et la força à reculer sous le choc. Puis l'arme vint se rattacher à l'avant-bras d'une jeune fille habillée d'un long gilet bleu et accompagnée d'un échappé du Far-West. Les renforts étaient arrivés ! Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la sorcière, qui eut un petit rictus énervé. Qui étaient ces mécréants qui osaient lui tenir tête ? Elle allait tous les écraser, comme les pitoyables insectes qu'ils étaient. Irvine regarda Squall.

« Tu ne veux pas aller aider Seifer ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant du pouce la blonde qui se battait encore contre le jeune homme argenté dans un coin du char.  
- Je la gênerais plus qu'autre chose. Et elle veut se battre seule contre lui, c'est une question d'honneur. »

Le roux hocha la tête avant de retourner à nouveau son attention vers la prêtresse Édéa, la visa posément avec son arme avant de lui envoyer une volée de balles. La femme tendit son bras devant elle et une grande partie des projectiles fut bloquée par une barrière magique. Quelques balles, cependant, réussirent à passer le champ de force et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de la prêtresse. Squall en profita pour se précipiter vers Édéa afin de lui porter un coup, mais elle fit un simple mouvement du bras et projeta le jeune homme plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se releva souplement et s'apprêtait à réattaquer la femme lorsque Linoa hurla soudainement de douleur derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir la jeune fille crucifiée par un sort de foudre de haut niveau. Fou de rage, il se retourna vers la sorcière qui regardait la scène sans émotion, le bras tendu devant elle et il frappa en y mettant toute sa puissance. L'arme transperça le champ de force édifié par la magie et s'enfonça dans le bras déjà blessé par Irvine. La prêtresse hurla de colère et de douleur et suspendit le sortilège qui frappait Linoa. La jeune fille, épuisée et sonnée, se laissa glisser à terre et ne se releva pas. Édéa eut un sourire cruel en direction de l'enfant tombée et commença ses incantations pour un nouveau maléfice lorsqu'un chien se jeta brusquement sur elle pour la mordre violemment et interrompit le sortilège avant de retourner rejoindre Linoa qu'Irvine avait entre-temps soignée.

« Angel ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en reconnaissant sa chienne adorée. « Merci beaucoup. »

La sorcière grimaça, les traits de son visage se déformèrent hideusement et elle lança des pics de glace sur les jeunes gens, les blessant gravement aux jambes et aux bras. Irvine chuta à terre, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Squall fit signe à Linoa de le soigner avant de pointer le bout de sa Gunblade en direction de la sorcière. Une immense énergie montait en lui et envahissait chacun de ses muscles, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements. Il venait d'atteindre sa limit et il comptait bien faire payer à la prêtresse toutes ses blessures et celles de ses compagnons. Ce bouillonnement de puissance ne demandait qu'à éclater et le jeune homme se précipita vers la sorcière, faisant racler son arme contre le sol avant de la soulever avec une force et une vitesse décuplées pour la frapper. Il enchaîna plusieurs coups d'une puissance inouïe avant de reculer. Édéa grimaça sous la douleur avant de toiser durement et dédaigneusement les jeunes gens devant elle.

« Prétentieuses créatures ! »

Une lumière bleutée émana brusquement de la femme. Un cercle fait de particules de glace de la même couleur apparut à ses pieds, puis la lumière remonta en filaments et tourna autour de la sorcière avant de se consolider au niveau du bras qu'elle avait tendu en direction de ses trois opposants. Elle leva lentement la main et des pics faits de glace se formèrent au dessus d'elle. Elle fit le geste de les lancer et ils fusèrent en direction du groupe. Linoa eut un petit cri et se baissa pour les éviter. Ils la frôlèrent avant de se diriger vers Squall qui ne put tous les éviter. Un des pics s'enfonça cruellement dans son épaule. Le jeune homme tituba et tomba en arrière, par-dessus la rambarde du char et chuta dans le vide. Avant de s'évanouir, il vit Linoa qui tendait désespérément la main vers lui, dans un futile espoir de le rattraper.

« Leonheart ! »

Seifer avait brusquement tourné la tête en voyant son rival tomber à la renverse. Un étau de glace sembla se refermer sur son cœur, lui coupant le souffle et pendant un bref instant elle oublia son combat contre Drace. Son manque d'attention ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant. La jeune fille sentit une lame siffler à ses oreilles et, maudissant sa bêtise, elle leva sa Gunblade pour parer le coup, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard pour cela. L'épée frappa de plat sa nuque et tout devint sombre. Elle s'écroula à terre sans entendre les cris désespérés de Linoa.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le grand retour (enfin même l'arrivée pour être plus précise) de Drace... Redfoxline, toi qui avais demandé ce qu'il fabriquait... Le voici.  
On ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, d'ailleurs. Si on relis les premiers chapitres, on apprend qu'il a causé des "problèmes" l'année précédant l'histoire. Si quelqu'un trouve ce qu'est " l'affaire Drace", elle aura le droit de me demander ce qu'elle veut... One-shot, chapitre spécial.

Seifer : tu t'avances pas beaucoup vu qu'il faut être aussi tordue que toi pour trouver...

Nied : Sinon, je vous laisse sur cela. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un prochain chapitre avant mon retour des vacances, mais sait-on jamais. En tout cas, nous sommes maintenant à la fin du disque 1 du jeu. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Reviews ?


	10. chapitre 9 : la prison, partie Seifer

**Disclamer : **Un jour je serai Square Enix à la place de Square Enix et ils seront tous à moi. (niark, niark, niark !) En attendant je me contente juste de les emprunter en essayant de ne pas trop les user pour que les autres fanficeuses puissent les utiliser. Seul Drace est à moi !

**Notes :**  
- J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! ( Seifer : Saaaaadiqueuh ! ) Le perso de Drace est vraiment excellent à faire agir et parler, même si ce type est un véritable c******.  
- On ne voit que Drace et Seifer. Et on apprend un peu plus sur eux deux. Alors, quelqu'un saura-t-il devenir quelle est cette fameuse "affaire" ? On y voit aussi une Seifer un peu différente de d'habitude. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Le prochain chapitre sera sur Squall. (du moins le début...) Le pauvre... Il va souffrir ! (rire démoniaque.)

**Remerciements :**  
- à ma bêta, flammula, pour tout le mal qu'elle se donne pour corriger ma fic ! Merci beaucoup à toi. (oui, flammulinette, moi aussi je le hais ce type, mais paradoxalement, j'adore le faire agir. xD ). À Redfoxline, à squallyboy et à Kaname-chan pour leurs commentaires. Voici la suite !

Voilà, je peux vous relâcher ! Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Lourdes... Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle avait du mal à les soulever. Et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Était-elle tombée malade ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Dans un effort qui lui parut considérable et nécessita la mobilisation de toutes ses forces, elle entrouvrit les yeux... Pour les refermer presque immédiatement après, la ténue lumière du jour régnant dans la pièce suffisant à l'aveugler. Elle avait l'impression que l'intérieur de ses orbites la brûlait. Elle sentit brusquement une main fraiche se poser sur son front et caresser doucement sa peau moite de sueur tandis qu'un discret parfum de fleurs à moitié oublié emplissait l'atmosphère près d'elle. Elle sourit en devinant la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Malgré sa fièvre, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et regarda avec gratitude la jeune femme à l'allure maternelle qui la veillait, assise sur une chaise à proximité du lit sur lequel elle était étendue._

_« Gouvernante... » Hyne ! Que sa voix paraissait rauque à ses propres oreilles ! Et que sa gorge la brûlait ! « Gouvernante... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_  
_- Chut, murmura tendrement la femme en se penchant sur elle pour vérifier sa température. Repose-toi, Seifer. Tu es tombée malade. Ta fièvre n'est redescendue qu'hier. Tu dois rester au lit et dormir. »_

_L'adulte sourit tendrement à la blonde, l'embrassa sur le front, la borda avant de partir. Seifer suivit des yeux la fragile silhouette jusqu'à ce que cette dernière quitte la pièce puis sa tête redevint extrêmement lourde et la jeune fille se rendormit... Pour se réveiller ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes plus tard, dans ce qui était une vieille maison en ruine, ayant subit les outrages du temps. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'endroit malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées et la dégradation matérielle qui s'en était suivie. L'orphelinat ? Mais comment ? Une femme à la lourde chevelure brune retenue en chignon la dévisageait, quelques pas plus loin, d'un air désolé avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Bien que sa tête lui fût encore douloureuse sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Seifer se releva péniblement et la suivit tant bien que mal._

_« Gouvernante ! Attendez-moi ! »_

_La jeune fille se mit à courir pour rattraper l'élégante forme qui s'éloignait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles mais rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à rejoindre la femme qui partait toujours plus loin d'elle. Mais comment la gouvernante faisait-elle ? Seifer était une mercenaire surentraînée... Rattraper une femme qui n'avait jamais réellement suivi un quelconque programme militaire ou même sportif ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Et elle se faisait sans problème distancer par la plus âgée ! Épuisée par sa course, la blonde s'effondra à terre et s'assit sur ses talons._

_« Gouvernante, murmura-t-elle douloureusement. Gouvernante, s'il vous plait, attendez-moi... »_

_Entraînée par sa course, Seifer était sortie de la maison et se tenait sur le porche, contemplant la prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux. Mais aucun signe de la figure maternelle qui l'avait élevée puis abandonnée, fut un temps. Elle s'était déjà évanouie au loin, dans les ombres de l'horizon où le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel et la terre de milles teintes mauves et mordorées. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue par le départ subit de la Gouvernante. Elle baissa doucement la tête avec découragement, la cruelle douleur de l'abandon au cœur._

_« Gouvernante, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas... Pas encore, s'il te plait... »_

_Et comme si elle avait entendu la supplique presque imperceptiblement chuchotée, la jeune femme brune se matérialisa à quelques pas de Seifer, le dos tourné et regardant au loin. La blonde se releva immédiatement en voyant l'apparition et se précipita vers elle, en l'appelant d'une voix hésitante puisque apparemment, la plus âgée ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence._

_« Gouvernante... ? Gouvernante, est-ce vous qui êtes là ? »_

_Seifer se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de la femme devant elle lorsque cette dernière se retourna. Mais au lieu de voir le doux sourire maternel qu'elle aimait tant, elle se retrouva face au masque dédaigneux de la prêtresse Édéa. La sorcière leva un bras menaçant, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de la blonde qui s'attendait à ce que cette femme lui jette un sort. Cependant la plus âgée se contenta de laisser sa main effleurer doucement la joue de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur intéressée … et cruelle. Puis elle parla, d'une voix doucereuse et envoutante, et les mots énigmatiques qu'elle prononça paralysèrent Seifer._

_« Douleur... Trahison... Haine... Colère... Quel mélange intéressant ai-je devant moi... Impressionnant, ronronna-t-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de la blonde et en laissant sa main reposer sur la joue pâle de sa vis-à-vis. Toi qui utilises le mal pour devenir forte, que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ? À mes côtés, plus rien de douloureux ne t'arrivera. Juste la satisfaction absolue d'être la plus forte. Tous plieront devant toi. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu espères et bien plus encore. Tu pourras obtenir des choses dont tu n'aurais même pas osé rêver... Mon offre te tente-t-elle, enfant ?_  
_- Fer... Fermez-la ! » cria Seifer d'une voix tremblante, luttant difficilement contre l'envoûtement dans lequel la voix de la sorcière la plongeait. Elle recula en hochant la tête pour dissiper les dernières brumes obscures du sortilège qui affaiblissait sa volonté. Lorsque la main de la prêtresse quitta sa joue, le coton qui remplissait son crâne sembla se disperser et ses pensées redevinrent plus claires tandis que ses maux de tête se réveillèrent. Mais, au moins, la douleur la maintenait plus alerte et elle put se concentrer efficacement sur la femme devant elle. « Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai ! Jamais !_  
_- Jamais ? C'est une durée de vie bien longue, liber fatali, que l'éternité, susurra la nécromancienne d'une voix sucrée. Nul homme ne devrait avoir le droit de dire jamais. »_

_Seifer secoua la tête en signe de dénégation tout en continuant de reculer afin d'éviter le contact venimeux de la sorcière. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle chuta du haut de la falaise qui s'était brusquement ouverte sous elle. Elle tendit une main vers le ciel tout en sentant le vent siffler à ses oreilles et son cri se perdit dans le vide._

« Gouvernante ! »

L'appel résonna dans la petite cellule où Seifer sortit violemment de son cauchemar. Encore un peu sonnée par la brutalité de sa terrifiante rêverie, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans le monde réel et pas dans un autre songe. Etait-il possible de faire un rêve dans un rêve ? Il y en avait une qui avait trop regardé Inception pendant ses heures de temps libre. Mais malheureusement, force était de constater que sa véritable situation n'était pas réellement meilleure que celle de son dernière cauchemar. De toute évidence, elle était enfermée dans une cellule de prison, étroite, sale et mal éclairée. De plus, elle se retrouvait désarmée et complètement à la merci de ses geôliers. Elle serra les poings de rage. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pour ça, ils pouvaient toujours courir. Elle ne plierait jamais le genou devant quelqu'un. Jamais. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, eux qui courbaient l'échine et qui acceptaient d'obéir bêtement aux ordres. Soudainement, par associations d'idées, une pensée angoissante l'envahit. Elle sentit venir les prémices d'une crise de panique, le sang battait furieusement à ses oreilles et sa respiration devint haletante tandis qu'une simple question, mais à la portée terrifiante, tournait en boucle dans son crâne. Où étaient les autres ? Qu'était-il advenu d'eux ? Linoa et Irvine... La sorcière les avaient-elle épargnés ? Où s'étaient-ils fait tuer ? Et l'équipe Arche... Elle avait dû se faire capturer, elle aussi. Elle n'avait certainement pas pu s'enfuir à temps. Et Leonheart... Bordel, Leonheart... Elle l'avait vu chuter du haut du char, la poitrine transpercée par un pic de glace... Est-ce qu'il était... mort ? Seifer inspira profondément pour se calmer. Si elle paniquait maintenant, c'était fichu pour elle. Surtout si elle se mettait à faire de l'hyperventilation sous le coup de la panique. Mais rien qu'à l'idée que Leonheart puisse être mort, son cœur se serrait si douloureusement qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Malheureusement, ses maux de tête ne l'aidaient pas non plus à réfléchir calmement.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi ma vieille. Les autres vont bien. Ils ne les ont pas tués, ils leur sont beaucoup plus utiles en vie, se murmura-t-elle en un mantra lancinant et continu qui n'avait pas d'autre but que celui de la rassurer. Les autres vont bien. Leonheart va bien. Il est en vie. »

Elle chuchota plusieurs fois ces mots dans le silence oppressant de la cellule, ravalant l'âcre goût de bile qui lui brûlait la gorge et pressant une main contre sa poitrine qui continuait de s'élever et de s'abaisser à un rythme frénétique et désordonné. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que sa crise d'angoisse s'atténuait, ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent, sa respiration reprit un cours normal et ses pensées redevinrent nettes. Seifer inspira profondément pour éloigner les derniers restes de sa panique et commença à étudier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bon, elle était probablement enfermée dans une quelconque prison galbadienne. Logique, vu que la sorcière avait pris le pouvoir dans ce pays. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les autres. Certainement emprisonnés dans des cellules proches de la sienne mais comment en être sûre ? Elle tendit l'oreille en entendant brusquement des bruits de pas qui devenaient de plus en plus forts et la porte s'ouvrit sur son geôlier. Seifer se figea. Devant elle se tenait Drace et il lui souriait d'un air aimable, presque doux. Mais elle avait appris à se méfier et à voir sous le masque. Elle l'observa avec dégoût - et haine. En un an, il n'avait pas réellement changé. Oh, bien sûr, sa chevelure d'un blond argenté (couleur qui, contre toute attente, était parfaitement naturelle) avait pris quelques centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre et était désormais retenue en une lâche queue de cheval. Ses traits aristocrates arboraient toujours ce fameux air hautain de condescendance qui n'enlevait cependant rien à la beauté élégante du jeune homme. La gunbladiste constata pourtant avec satisfaction que le nez de l'adolescent devant elle était toujours légèrement tordu, cassé l'année dernière par un coup de poing parfaitement judicieux de Leonheart. Pour une fois que ce glaçon faisait quelque chose de convenable ! L'argenté s'avança souplement jusqu'à la couche d'où la jeune fille s'était levée à son arrivée, ses vêtements noir et argent de belle facture bruissant doucement à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la blonde et lui sourit de manière engageante avant de lui parler d'une voix amicale, non dénuée toutefois de sa pointe de mépris habituelle. On avait toujours l'impression, à juste titre, qu'il regardait toujours les gens de haut et les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Je suis content de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillée, Seifer. J'ai craint un moment d'avoir malheureusement frappé trop fort. » Devant l'incompréhension évidente de la jeune fille, il se fit un plaisir de la renseigner. « Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus d'une journée, avec une fièvre importante les premières heures. Ça m'aurait vraiment chagriné que tu meures, nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter. Surtout que tu intéresses énormément ma maîtresse. Je te ferai part de tout cela plus tard. Oui, comme tu peux le voir, je suis devenu le chevalier de la sorcière. Un rang digne de moi, tu ne penses pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussant la voix, voyant que la blonde ne l'écoutait plus.

En effet, Seifer s'était plongée dans ses pensées, triant les dernières informations reçues. Ses rêves étaient-ils dus à sa fièvre ? C'était fort possible pour le premier, surtout qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle était malade. Mais son deuxième songe, ou plutôt son cauchemar avec la sorcière, était-il dû lui aussi à la fièvre ? Drace avait dit que la sorcière s'intéressait à elle. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Était-il possible que son cauchemar soit dû à la sorcière ? Cette malade était-elle allée dans sa tête pour tenter de la contrôler ? Elle frissonna en pensant à la sensation qu'elle avait eue quand la prêtresse Édéa avait touché sa joue. À ce moment-là, elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose parcourait tout son être, que les paroles de la nécromancienne étaient pleines de sagesse et que cette femme ne voulait que son bien. Seifer trembla en comprenant qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle bascule du côté de la sorcière, tant ses paroles étaient envoutantes. Et pas étonnant qu'elle soit si faible si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour ! La question que lui posa Drace à la fin de son petit discours la tira de ses réflexions.

« Un rang digne de toi, en effet, acquiesça la jeune fille avec ironie. Même le plus minable des cadets des trois Gardens réunis ne voudrait pas de ce poste. Mais de ta part, rien d'étonnant. Tu es un malade, un vrai cinglé et un bâtard, cracha-t-elle.  
- Tu m'en veux encore pour l'année dernière ? s'étonna-t-il faussement. Mais après tout, tu as peut-être raison. N'oublie juste pas qu'une fois encore, tu ne peux pas te défendre, » lui fit-il remarquer alors que les traits de la blonde se mirent à exprimer du dégoût et de la haine, mêlés cependant à une certaine appréhension que l'argenté découvrit avec délice. Il éprouvait un plaisir sadique à dominer les autres. « Oh, rassure-toi, je ne vais même pas te toucher. Tu es mon invitée ici et je veillerai soigneusement à ce que ton intégrité physique soit respectée.  
- Une invitée qu'on enferme dans une cellule de prison, le coupa Seifer avec hargne. Tu penses pas qu'il y a un petit problème quelque part, connard ?  
- Tu es peut-être d'une intelligence remarquable mais ta façon de t'exprimer laisse encore fortement à désirer, déplora Drace.  
- Oh bordel, la ferme ! Arrête de parler comme si t'étais de la haute alors que t'es qu'un sale bâtard ! lui jeta d'un ton rageur son interlocutrice en pleine face.  
-Quel langage ! Vraiment, je te le redis mais aucune fille ne devrait parler ainsi. Tu manques totalement de distinction, regretta-t-il encore puis, voyant que sa vis-à-vis allait l'interrompre, il enchaîna. Quel dommage que tu ne veuilles pas discuter. Je pensais que connaître le sort de tes équipiers t'intéresserait. Ils vont bien, rassure-toi. Ah, je vois que tu commences à prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce que je dis, c'est agréable. Ils vont bien, vraiment. Squall s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures mais je voulais te voir avant d'aller lui parler...  
- Il est en vie ? » Pleine d'espoir, la question fusa avant que Seifer n'ait pu réprimer son soulagement. Leonheart n'était pas mort.

« Oui évidemment, acquiesça le sbire de la sorcière, surpris toutefois par la façon dont la jeune fille avait réagi. Édéa et moi sommes sûrs qu'il a beaucoup à nous apprendre sur les projets du Seed. En tant que chef de mission, il doit savoir beaucoup de choses très intéressantes.  
- Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'il va te les donner ? releva la gunbladiste, narquoise. Arrête de rêver, imbécile.  
- Oh, ne crains rien. Il parlera... De gré ou de force, susurra l'argenté d'un ton doucereux et ravi. Cela tombe justement à pic, nous avons tous les deux une petite affaire à régler, ajouta-t-il en caressant d'un geste distrait l'arrête cassée de son nez.  
- Ne le touche pas, bâtard ! » La voix de la gunbladiste, remplie de désespoir et de colère, se cassa sur la fin de son cri. Drace eut un sourire cruel.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Seifer la forte, l'arrogante, l'intouchable Seifer Almasy est tombée amoureuse de ce pathétique, minable et glacial Squall Leonheart ? C'est vraiment trop drôle !  
- Il vaut mille fois plus que toi, bâtard ! cracha-t-elle, furieuse. Lui au moins, il ne s'amuse pas à harceler les autres !  
- Intéressant, tu ne démens pas. Mais depuis quand arrives-tu à éprouver de l'amour ? lui demanda-t-il, narquois. Tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, ni même d'éprouver de l'amitié. Et tu es aussi dure que la lame de sa Gunblade... En fait, la seule chose que tu aimes est ton arme. Tu considères Fujin et Raijin comme des larbins si mes souvenirs sont bons, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour rien si personne ne veut avoir à faire avec toi, à la BGU. Personne n'a envie d'être blessé... Par une fille incapable d'aimer ses semblables...  
- Ferme-la ! cria-t-elle. Ta gueule, connard !  
- Très bien, parlons d'autres choses, accepta plaisamment l'élégant jeune homme. De quoi pourrais-je t'entretenir ? Voyons voir... Ah oui, c'est vrai, ma maîtresse veut que je te rapporte son offre.  
- Va crever, répondit fort poliment la blonde. Et emmène ta maîtresse avec toi, comme le bon clebs que tu es.  
- Tss, quelle façon de parler. Pour couper court à cette échange d'amabilité, je vais t'annoncer tout de suite le souhait d'Édéa : elle veut que tu la rejoignes...  
- Pardon ? s'écria Seifer, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi la salope voudrait-elle de moi ? J'ai juste essayé de la trucider et toi avec, au cas où elle ne s'en souviendrait pas.  
- Mais tu l'intéresses énormément quand même. Crois-moi. Tu es forte...  
- Leonheart aussi est fort, le coupa-t-elle en reniflant.  
- Mais beaucoup moins que toi, susurra l'autre d'un ton enjôleur. C'est pourquoi ma maîtresse veut que ce soit toi à ses côtés et non lui. Elle n'a pas confiance en lui.  
- Dis plus clairement, je suis plus susceptible que lui de trahir les Seeds et de me rallier à elle...  
- Cela peut en effet être interpréter comme cela. Mais personne ne te demande de trahir les Seeds... Puisque tu n'as jamais fait serment de leur être fidèle.  
- Excuse foireuse.  
- Et elle a beaucoup plus à t'offrir, il faut avouer. Alors que Squall... Rien ne l'intéresse. Un vrai glaçon... Et totalement inutile pour ses projets.  
- J'ai besoin de rien. Et ce n'est pas intéressant que d'autres me donnent ce que je veux. Ça enlève tout intérêt à la chose.  
- Elle peut te rendre beaucoup plus forte.  
- Pas intéressée.  
- Elle peut faire de toi une des plus puissantes personnes au monde. Tu seras la fille la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus admirée... Tu seras une reine parmi les humains qui se presseront à tes pieds comme des cloportes.  
- Si je veux être adorée, je n'ai qu'à adopter un chien, répliqua-t-elle, ironique.  
- Tu peux être crainte, dans ce cas-là. Tu aimes cela, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il, satisfait d'obtenir un froncement de sourcil intrigué chez sa vis-à-vis. Tu adorais faire peur aux cadets plus jeunes que toi. Et tu aimes le pouvoir que tu as sur les autres. Rien n'est meilleur au fait que les gens te craignent et s'écartent de ton chemin, pas vrai ? Au fond, toi et moi nous nous ressemblons beaucoup...  
- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Comme. Toi ! scanda-t-elle, écœurée.

- Vraiment ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner. Voyons voir... Combien de fois as-tu envoyé un cadet à l'infirmerie parce qu'il te déplaisait ? On ne compte plus le nombre de fois où quelqu'un est venu demander au docteur Kadowaki de le soigner parce que tu l'avais blessé, parfois même gravement. La plupart du temps, pour rien. Ou juste parce qu'ils n'exécutaient pas tes ordres assez rapidement. Tu as toujours adoré houspiller les plus jeunes, les terroriser. Tu aimes qu'on te craigne, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour celui qui te contredisait... Malheur à lui. Et quand tu es énervée... Tu préfères passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Le plus souvent, c'est sur Squall que cela tombe. Parfois Zell... Quand je pense à ce que tu as pu leur faire endurer pendant toutes ses années, je me dis qu'ils doivent vraiment te détester. Tu aimes le pouvoir que tu as sur les autres. J'avoue que c'est très agréable de voir les autres te craindre. C'est une sensation grisante, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement enivrante. Tu aimes blesser les autres... Et tu prends plaisir à le faire. Oui, on se ressemble vraiment, tous les deux.  
- Je ne suis plus comme ça ! J'ai changé depuis l'année dernière !  
- Tu dis avoir changé...On s'est toujours demandé comment tu te débrouillais pour ne pas te faire exclure... Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es la chef du comité de discipline de la BGU. Une position bien pratique pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux sans rien risquer. J'avoue, je suis admiratif. Et puis, tu peux ainsi éliminer discrètement ceux qui te déplaisent... Ta dernière victime en date, c'est Quistis Trèpe, non ? Tu as réussi à la faire renvoyer de son poste d'enseignante ce qui n'a pas dû être facile par ailleurs, vu que c'est une excellente professeur. Mais tu es douée, très douée. Aussi dure et blessante que ta Gunblade. Tu n'as pas changé, au fond. Sauf si tu considères comme un changement le fait d'être devenue encore plus insupportable. Les autres doivent vraiment te haïr.  
- Arrête ça et viens-en aux faits.  
- Tu ne supportes pas d'entendre la liste de tes méfaits, on dirait. Je te disais juste que, contrairement à ce que tu racontais, tu n'as pas tellement changé et que tu aimes toujours autant dominer les autres. Édéa t'offre la possibilité d'asseoir à jamais ton pouvoir. Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'intéresse pas.  
- Et bien si, justement. Si je veux être forte, je veux l'être par moi-même et non pas le devoir à quelqu'un.  
- Bel orgueil. Tu as toujours été une fille extrêmement orgueilleuse. Et égoïste. C'est une partie de tes qualités.  
- Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, va crever, on gagnera tous les deux du temps.  
- Tu me dis avoir changé... Prouve-le, dans ce cas. As-tu envie que tes équipiers meurent ? Que Squall meure ? Ils sont un danger pour la prêtresse. Tu veux donc qu'ils soient mis à mort ? Il suffit d'un mot de sa part ou de la mienne pour que cela soit. Si tu nous rejoins, Édéa épargnera tes... amis. Je te le promets.  
- Va cr... » Elle hésita quand le visage de ses équipiers lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Parce qu'ils étaient... importants pour elle. D'une certaine manière. Mais... Drace ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

« Tu fais une promesse que tu n'as aucune intention de tenir. Pourquoi accorderais-je donc du crédit aux mots d'un menteur et d'un parjure ? Tu n'as aucun honneur.  
- Étonnant... Tu as hésité un instant, même si cela a duré moins d'une seconde. Je dois admettre que tu n'es plus aussi dure qu'avant... Et c'est lamentable. Tu comptes t'abaisser jusqu'où comme ça ?  
- Va crever !  
- Sinon, des soldats ont trouvé une étrange boite noire dans la poche de ton manteau. Quelle surprise ce fut pour moi de trouver à l'intérieur ce magnifique bijou... » De sa poche, il sortit le pendentif que Seifer avait acheté à Deling City. « Il faut avouer que c'est une véritable oeuvre d'art. Mais depuis quand portes-tu des bijoux ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu qu'avec ton tour de cou.  
- Rends-le moi, bâtard ! Il est pour Fujin !  
- Vraiment, grimaça-t-il avec dégoût, je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais autant. Depuis quand es-tu devenu molle au point d'offrir des cadeaux à tes prétendus... amis. Tu es devenu lamentable... Est-ce l'influence de ton cher Squall ? siffla-t-il.  
- Rends-le moi !  
- Bien sûr, je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon. Alors, tu n'auras qu'à en ramasser les morceaux, » lui annonça-t-il en jetant le pendentif contre le mur de la cellule. Le bijou se brisa en deux sous le choc et les yeux de Seifer prirent la couleur de la mer en plein hiver.  
« Tu me le payeras !  
- Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il plaisamment. Mais avant, veux-tu bien m'écouter ?  
- Va crever !  
- Tiens, étrangement je l'attendais, celle-là.  
- T'as que ça à me dire ? Si c'est ça, tu peux te casser.  
- Vraiment, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour oser parler ainsi à ton ennemi alors que tu es désarmée. Tu n'as pas peur ?  
- Je ne crains pas la mort et encore moins les minables dans ton genre. Et il me semble que tu avais dit que tu ne me toucherais pas.  
- Oui, en effet. Je suis là pour te convaincre de rejoindre les rangs d'Édéa. Je ne voulais pas avoir à venir à ces arguments car ils me déplaisent, mais puisque tu m'y obliges... Si tu rejoins la prêtresse, elle pourra ramener tes parents à la vie. Tes parents et tes frères et sœurs. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se figer et pâlir.  
- Je... Je... » La voix lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de dur, de blessant mais elle n'arrivait pas à former une phrase cohérente dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Et tu pourras te venger. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de punir les coupables, les meurtriers de toute ta famille ? lui chuchota-t-il, tentateur, à l'oreille. Penses-y. Et tu pourras faire connaître au monde ta haine et ta douleur. C'est ce que tu fais un peu à la BGU, non ? Tu blesses les autres pour qu'ils comprennent à quel point on peut souffrir. Tu veux la vengeance ? Édéa te l'offre sur un plateau d'argent. Pense à ta famille massacrée sans aucune raison. Pense à ta mère dont tu ne verras plus jamais le sourire. Pense à ton père, qui ne pourra plus jamais te serrer dans ses bras. Pense à tes frères et sœurs, que tu ne verras pas grandir et qui ne pourront plus jamais rire. Pense à toutes ces vies, si pleines d'avenirs divers, heureux, remplis d'amour et injustement prises. Pense à tous ces enfants qui ne grandiront jamais. Pense à toi et à ta souffrance. À toi qui ne pourras plus jamais connaître la douceur d'une famille aimante. Ne ressens-tu pas de la haine ? Ne penses-tu pas que tous ceux qui ont détruit ton avenir doivent payer ? Tu ne veux pas les punir ? Les tuer ? Ne veux-tu pas qu'Édéa fasse revenir tous ceux que tu aimes ? Ne veux-tu pas pouvoir les prendre à nouveau dans tes bras ? Sèche tes larmes et rejoins-nous. Nous pouvons t'offrir tout cela.  
- C'est impossible, murmura alors doucement Seifer, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Personne ne peut faire revenir ce qui n'est plus. Et même s'ils revenaient, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Parce que j'ai changé et que ce ne seraient que de pâles imitations des jours heureux passés. Ce qui est perdu l'est à jamais. » Son ton se fit plus dur en même temps qu'elle reprenait contrôle d'elle-même et qu'elle voyait à quel point le fait de se servir de sa famille contre elle était minable.

« Va rapporter à ta maîtresse que tu as échoué. Je ne la servirai jamais.  
- Très bien, fit soudainement Drace d'un ton sec, vide de toute la douceur précédente et démentant toutes ses paroles de sympathie. Tu es vraiment aussi insensible que cela ? Tu es à ce point dénuée d'amour même pour tes parents ? N'importe qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour revoir ceux qui l'aiment. Mais on dirait que même cela t'es indifférent.  
- Tu as oublié que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, répliqua Seifer. Et cela ne m'est pas indifférent. Je sais juste que c'est impossible. Mais ça, tu es incapable de le comprendre. Tu as échoué à me convaincre, même avec cet argument minable et indigne même de toi. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand tu vas devoir annoncer ça à la sorcière. Et il suffit que les choses ne tournent pas comme il faut pour que le masque de fausse douceur et compassion tombe. Je t'avais dit que je voyais clair à travers ton masque. Je ne te suivrai pas, sale connard. Et je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te bute pour avoir osé tenter de me manipuler de cette façon. Et moi, je tiens mes promesses, insista-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais et la haine au fond des yeux.  
- Dommage pour toi, riposta Drace d'un air pincé, voire vexé. Enfin, surtout dommage pour Squall. Je serai beaucoup moins gentil avec lui. Lui nous donnera ce que nous voulons... De gré ou de force, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par Seifer.  
- Espèce d'immonde salaud ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. L'argenté la tint en respect en tirant une de ses épées et en la plaçant sous le cou de la jeune fille. De l'autre côté du fer qui la séparait de son bourreau, elle bouillonnait de rage. Lui, c'était sûr, elle le tuerait... En prenant tout son temps.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te toucherai pas... Mais je me défendrai si tu me menaces. Enfin, je vais te montrer que je sais quand même tenir une promesse. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te tiendras devant moi... Cette promesse ne tiendra plus, alors prépare-toi. Surtout que tu es devenue bien plus belle, Seifer. Vraiment, dommage que tu n'aies jamais voulu entendre raison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça quand je te dis ça, vraiment. On dirait que tu vas m'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Enfin, je dois te laisser. Il faut que j'aille parler un peu avec Squall. J'espère qu'il en restera quelque chose une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui. Après tout, que feras-tu sans ton lion bien-aimé ? demanda-t-il moqueur, mais avec une certaine pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.  
- Ne le touche pas, connard, cracha-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Oh, tu l'aimes à ce point ? Dommage pour vous deux, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Si tu avais accepté de nous rejoindre, les choses seraient maintenant différentes. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.  
- Je te hais ! cria-t-elle dans son dos alors qu'il sortait. Sois maudit ! rajouta-t-elle en frappant de ses poings la porte fermée, les pupilles dilatées par la rage mais aucune larme n'en sortait. Sois maudit, sois maudit, sois maudit, » fit-elle de moins en moins fort jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Elle lutta contre un brusque retour des larmes, puis la fatigue due aux derniers éléments et aux privations la rattrapa et elle s'endormit, roulée en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, tenant dans son poing serré le pendentif brisé qu'elle avait compté offrir à Fujin pour ses dix-huit ans.

* * *

À suivre... Mouhahahaha !

Seifer (_grince_) : Tu aimes me coller des traumatismes sur le dos, pas vrai ?  
Nied (_essaye de faire de grands yeux innocents_) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Seifer : arrête avec cette tronche, ça fait plus peur qu'autre chose (oups, grillée !). J'ai déjà deux traumatismes et là, t'essaye juste de m'en coller un troisième.  
Nied : Je n'avouerai rien sans la présence de mon avocat... Redfoxliiiine, j'ai besoin de toi, là.  
Seifer (_grommelle)_ : Nan, c'est bon, j'me casse avant que l'autre rapplique.  
Nied (_grand sourire satisfait et cache derrière son dos son parapluie vert pomme_) : Tu veux plus te défendre ? Dommage... Bon, prochaine victime : Squall. (_grand sourire de psychopathe que n'aurait pas démenti Jack l'Éventreur.)_

PS : (pour les plus tatillons.) un moment, la sorcière dit "liber fatali" à Seifer. Il n'y a pas de faute. "liber" signifie "enfant" au singulier tandis que "liberi" signifie "enfants" au pluriel. Pour une fois que toutes mes années de latin au collège et au lycée me servent à quelque chose... xD

Reviews ?


	11. chapitre 10 : Torture et évasion

**Disclamer :** Un jour, je serais Square Enix à la place de Square Enix et je pourrais posséder tous ces bishos. En attendant, je leur emprunte juste les persos. Par contre, Drace m'appartient.

**Remerciements :** À ma bêta flammula pour toutes les fautes qu'elle me corrige gratuitement et sans se plaindre (c'est magique, je sais pas comment elle fait ! xD ), à kaname-chan, à squallyboy et à Redou pour leurs commentaires. Je vous aime, les filles !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Torture et évasion.

Laguna se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui le bruit de petits pas pressés suivis presque immédiatement par la voix fluette d'une fillette. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'adorable brunette vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu clair qui se tenait devant lui. L'enfant lui annonça avec un grand sourire qu'un visiteur aux vêtements bizarres voulait lui parler. Le soldat galbadien aux longs cheveux bruns était certes intrigué par la nouvelle mais il n'oublia pas de gronder Ellone pour être venue jusque chez lui toute seule. Des monstres rodaient jusque sur la grand-place du village et, à ce titre, c'était extrêmement dangereux pour une enfant si petite de s'aventurer dehors sans la protection d'un adulte ! La gamine l'attendrit en répliquant que si elle était en danger, « Oncle Laguna » viendrait la sauver. Puis elle sortit en courant de la pièce, sans prêter attention aux appels de l'adulte qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Le jeune homme brun pesta en se précipitant à la suite d'Ellone. Pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas dehors toute seule ! Mais la petite fille l'attendait sagement devant la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai attendu. Je suis gentille, hein ?  
- Très gentille, oui. » acquiesça Laguna en s'accroupissant devant elle et en lui secouant les cheveux. Puis il se releva pour s'adresser à une photo qui trônait sur une commode près de la fenêtre tandis que l'enfant se recoiffait avec une petite moue ennuyée sur le visage. « Papa et maman Ellone, votre fille a été adorable aujourd'hui. Pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée.  
- Ah oui ! » répondit-elle très sérieusement en hochant la tête avant de sortir dehors.

Laguna leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré et courut pour rejoindre la fillette. Ellone écoutait-elle parfois ce qu'il lui disait ? À certains moments, il en doutait fortement. Heureusement, elle se tenait à quelques pas de la maison et fit le trajet avec lui, le devançant juste d'une dizaine de mètres pour entrer en première dans le bar. Le jeune homme brun passa le seuil de l'auberge une ou deux minutes après elle, pour tomber sur le spectacle d'Ellone en train de se faire disputer par Raine, la jeune et jolie tenancière de l'endroit. Cette dernière était encore plus belle que d'habitude selon l'avis (absolument pas objectif de Laguna), habillée avec un pull beige qui paraissait extrêmement doux et d'un jean bleu foncé. Sa magnifique chevelure noire était retenue en arrière par un bandeau, ce qui dégageait les traits fins de son visage, ordinairement d'une douceur sans comparaison mais qui pour l'instant arboraient un air contrarié. Les poings sur les hanches, fermement campée sur ses jambes et d'un ton ne prêtant à aucune discussion, elle ordonna à l'enfant d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. De toute évidence, Ellone se faisait punir et sans doute le méritait-elle, Raine ne se mettant jamais en colère sans raison. La petite se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« J'ai fait des bêtises, déclara-t-elle avec une moue penaude.  
- T'as pas tenue ta promesse, fit semblant de la réprimander le soldat galbadien. T'es qu'une tête de cochon !  
- Laguna ! s'exclama Raine, agacée de faire une remarque qu'elle avait déjà dû faire un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand tu parles à Ellone, parle-lui correctement.  
- J'ai fait des bêtises, dit-il à Ellone, l'air pas vraiment désolé.  
- T'es qu'une tête de cochon ! » gloussa celle-ci, ravie de pouvoir imiter « oncle Laguna ».

Les deux complices riaient encore lorsque l'homme à la peau mate qui attendait Laguna arriva. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation ravie. C'était Kyros, ce bon vieux Kyros ! Ellone courut vers ce dernier avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, un peu inquiète malgré tout devant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait surtout des habits bizarres. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas aux gens dont elle avait l'habitude ! Voyant son trouble, Laguna s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour lui parler d'une voix rassurante.

« C'est un ami d'oncle Laguna, lui dit-il en souriant gentiment. Il a de drôles de fringues, mais il est gentil. »

Ellone hocha la tête d'un air rassuré ,planta fermement son pouce droit dans sa bouche, récupéra avec son autre main sa poupée favorite qu'elle avait déposée sur la table avant d'aller chercher le jeune homme brun et s'assit dans un coin pour jouer tranquillement. Si « oncle Laguna » disait que son ami était gentil, alors il était gentil et puis c'était tout. Elle n'avait donc pas à avoir peur. Les adultes la regardèrent en souriant doucement, attendris par son petit manège et allèrent discuter près du comptoir. Raine, derrière le bar, lavait les verres et rangeait l'espace de travail tout en écoutant la conversation des deux garçons, dont elle ne comprenait parfois pas grand-chose.

« Ça fait un bail, hein ? demanda Laguna en se tournant vers Kyros. Notre grande évasion de Centra !  
- Moi, je dirais plutôt… Notre fuite, non ? corrigea l'homme aux tresses d'un air dubitatif.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rit doucement la jolie brune derrière le comptoir en leur servant un verre.  
- Eh bien, ça doit faire au moins un an, se remémora l'afro.  
- Je suis resté cloué au lit pendant six mois, l'informa son ami en grimaçant au souvenir. Comme si tous les os de mon corps avaient été cassés un par un.  
- Mais je l'ai remis sur pied ! intervint fièrement Raine.  
- Merci de t'en être occupé, fit sincèrement Kyros, heureux que son compagnon d'armes et accessoirement meilleur ami ait eu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué et aussi attentionné pour le soigner avant de se tourner vers Laguna. En un mois, j'étais d'attaque. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher.  
- Pourquoi ? s'exclama le concerné, réellement surpris.  
- Après avoir quitté l'armée je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, plaisanta son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Et puis, la vie est plutôt monotone sans toi, finalement.  
- Ici, j'ai une vie bien remplie… commença Laguna.  
- Hum, je te comprends, Kyros, le coupa Raine.  
- Alors, dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda ce dernier à l'autre jeune homme.  
- Comment va Ward ?  
- Il a aussi quitté l'armée, le renseigna le black. Il a eu la chance de trouver un travail et il bosse dur.  
- C'est quoi son boulot ?  
- Il travaille à la prison de la zone D.  
- Ah oui ? Je le vois mal comme homme à tout faire, mais si ça lui plait… »

La conversation dura encore longtemps, portant sur des personnes que Raine ne connaissait pas et la jeune femme commençait à s'y désintéresser lorsque les deux hommes évoquèrent Julia. Laguna connaissait Julia, la célèbre chanteuse à l'histoire à la fois si tragique et romantique ? Après que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit mort à la guerre, elle sombra dans la dépression et en sortit grâce à l'aide dévouée et sincère du major Caraway qui finit par l'épouser. Laguna eut l'air mal à l'aise, il lui révéla uniquement qu'il l'avait connu alors que la jeune femme jouait du piano dans le bar qu'il fréquentait et changea vite de sujet en annonçant qu'il avait du travail en retard. Il se tourna vers Kyros pour lui demander ses projets d'avenir. Voyant le jeune homme un peu indécis, Raine lui sourit gentiment et lui annonça que, tant qu'il se rendait utile, il pouvait rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme pour son accueil alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas et suivit Laguna dans les rues du village à la chasse aux monstres. Tous les hommes du village étaient partis, il ne restait ici que les vieux, les femmes et les enfants. La mission de Kyros et Laguna était d'empêcher que les monstres s'en prennent aux habitants en les chassant de l'endroit. Pendant toute l'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens patrouillèrent dans Winhill afin de sécuriser les rues. Sur la grande place, une fontaine à l'eau glaciale brassait l'air et refroidissait l'atmosphère en ce chaud jour d'été, les maisons les surplombaient mais de manière débonnaire et non arrogante et de magnifiques arbustes fleurissaient ça et là, grâce aux soins complaisants d'une vieille fleuriste qui semblait fort bien connaître Raine. C'était somme toute un petit village de campagne, agréable à vivre et, si on exceptait les monstres qui rodaient, très tranquille… Trop peut-être même pour quelqu'un comme Laguna. Kyros fronça les sourcils et interpella son ami qui marchait quelques mètres devant lui.

« Hé, Laguna… Cette « patrouille » inutile, tu fais ça tous les jours ?  
- Patrouille inutile ? s'indigna le brun. De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Tu ne voulais pas devenir grand reporter ? Timber Maniacs, tu connais non ? J'ai parlé avec le rédacteur en chef. Il est intéressé par des articles écrits par de grands voyageurs.  
- Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Laguna.  
- Il faudrait qu'on aille lui parler, le tempéra Kyros.  
- Oui tu… t'as raison, » lui répondit le plus petit en lui tournant le dos avant de reprendre sa route, sans que son regard croise celui de son ami.

Les deux anciens soldats firent le chemin de retour sans prononcer un mot, massacrant tous les monstres qu'ils croisaient. Kyros fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en constatant que Laguna était complètement à côté de ses pompes et qu'il faisait des erreurs qui, si les monstres n'étaient pas aussi ridiculement faibles, auraient pu lui être fatales. C'était quoi le problème avec lui ? Le brun entra dans le bar, suivi de près par son ami et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en constatant l'absence de Raine et d'Ellone. Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent un peu bêtement partout dans la pièce pour les chercher (comme si elles s'étaient cachées dans un placard pour leur faire peur…) avant de monter l'escalier qui menaient au premier étage et aux parties habitables de la maison. Laguna s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsque Kyros l'arrêta, voyant que les deux filles étaient en grande discussion. Et comme deux sales gosses mal élevés, ils restèrent dans l'escalier écouter la conversation.

« Raine… Tu vas te marier avec oncle Laguna ? demanda Ellone de sa petite voix fluette.  
- Un homme comme lui ? J'ai dû prendre soin de lui pendant tout ce temps… Et sa façon de parler ! Quand j'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, il se défile… Et en plus, il marmonne et il ronfle quand il dort. »

Et bien, avec tout cela, Laguna se retrouvait chaudement habillé pour l'hiver. Cependant, une touche de tendresse à peine perceptible dans la voix de la jeune femme brune démentait les paroles dures qu'elle était en train de prononcer. Mais même sans se rendre compte de la douceur de Raine dans ses propos, Ellone persévéra dans son idée. Elle y tenait, apparemment, à ce que les deux jeunes gens se marient ! Mais il était vrai que pour elle, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, d'un père et d'une mère.

« Mais il est très gentil ! Moi je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Moi, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Raine, oncle Laguna et moi !  
- Mais tu sais… » commença Raine en se tournant vers la petite fille, regardant par la même en direction de l'escalier, ce qui fit que les garçons descendirent quelques marches pour se cacher. Aucun risque cependant de se faire prendre, puisque la jeune femme se détourna aussi en fourgonnant dans un placard pour camoufler sa tristesse, pourtant trahie par la pointe de chagrin présente dans sa voix. « Je crois que ce qu'il aime dans la vie, c'est parcourir le monde… Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait vivre dans une petite ville comme la nôtre. Ça me rend triste, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? l'interrogea Ellone sans comprendre qu'elle retournait le fer dans la plaie de la femme qu'elle aimait comme une mère.  
- Mais si je l'aime bien Ellone. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en voyant Laguna et Kyros dans l'escalier.  
- Super ! Tu es là ! cria la gamine brune en sautant du canapé sur lequel elle s'était entre-temps assise pour accueillir le soldat qui venait de débouler dans la pièce, suivi par son ami.  
- Ah ! Je suis revenu à toute vitesse. » Puis, il contourna la fillette et s'adressa à Raine comme le ferait un bon petit fantassin à son supérieur. « Voici mon rapport sur la patrouille d'aujourd'hui et la chasse aux monstres ! Notamment les Buchubuchus que mon aide de camp, Ellone, déteste tellement… Combien j'ai tué de monstres aujourd'hui ? Euh, 41, je crois.  
- Très bien ! Merci, approuva l'autre adulte. On mange avant ta prochaine patrouille, d'accord ? Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt. Attends dans ta chambre, tu veux ? Tu as l'air fatigué, fais donc une petite sieste. »

Malgré la douceur apparente, c'était, à ne pas s'y tromper, un ordre gentiment tourné. Laguna inclina rapidement la tête et s'en fut en direction de sa maison, après toutefois un dernier salut à Ellone avec laquelle Kyros échangea quelques mots. Le brun sourit d'un air moqueur devant ce spectacle. Le black pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il adorait déjà la gamine. Et c'était réciproque. Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent la chambre de Laguna sans traîner. Juste avant de se coucher, Laguna eut une petite crise de panique et s'ouvrit à son ami de toutes les peurs qu'il avait.

« J'ai peur, parfois… avoua-t-il d'un air un peu perdu. Peur de me réveiller autre part… Peur de perdre Ellone…  
- Peur de perdre Raine ? »

À cette question, Laguna se retourna vers son ami et celui-ci se figea. Car dans les yeux océans en face de lui, il pouvait voir un monde de douleur et de tristesse, un monde vide de tout espoir pour le plus jeune s'il était privé de la femme qu'il aimait et de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Aux yeux de l'homme qui n'avait plus de famille et qui errait sans jamais trouver où se poser, là où étaient ces deux femmes était son foyer, sa maison. Rien de plus. Kyros soupira doucement. Par leur simple présence, Ellone et Raine avaient apporté à Laguna plus que ce que Ward et lui ne pourraient jamais lui offrir, peu importe à quel point ils le désiraient. Laguna aimait Raine. Plus que tout au monde. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et la petite fille qu'elle élevait. Sur une dernière supplique adressée aux dieux qui voudraient bien l'entendre, le brun se coucha, vite imité par son compagnon d'arme.

L'endormi se réveilla un peu sonné dans une cellule de prison, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Laguna venait de se coucher dans sa chambre à Winhill. Mais… il n'était pas Laguna ? Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune se prit la tête quand une brusque douleur pulsa violemment sous son crâne. Il était… Squall. Il était un seed et luttait contre la sorcière galbadienne avec des compagnons d'armes qui n'étaient ni Ward, ni Kyros. Il y avait… Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie… et Linoa et Seifer. Le retour à la réalité était vraiment douloureux… et franchement déboussolant. Soudain, les tous derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'il se leva d'un seul coup. Le combat ! Drace ! Le pic de glace ! Mais comment… ? Il ne sentait plus rien, la douleur avait quitté son corps. Perplexe, il enleva son blouson et son tee-shirt et tordit le cou pour observer sa poitrine. Une cicatrice rosâtre, longue d'une main, barrait son torse du haut du mamelon droit jusque sous sa clavicule. Le jeune homme leva une main tremblante, ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la peau balafrée et ses muscles se contractèrent sous la sensation de picotement qui en découla. La zone était encore douloureuse, il ne devait pas s'être écoulé plus de quelques heures depuis sa guérison. Il sentait par ailleurs son ventre gargouiller doucement, son dernier repas devait remonter à déjà une demi-journée. Le but de ses geôliers n'était apparemment pas de l'affamer puisque en face du lit sur lequel il était assis un plateau repas trônait fièrement sur une petite table incrustée dans le mur. Il fit un geste pour prendre la nourriture avant de se raviser. Et si elle était droguée ? C'était un risque à prendre mais il devait de toute façon se sustenter, ce qu'il ferait tôt ou tard selon les ravages que provoquerait la faim en lui. Squall mangea lentement et prudemment, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe anormal. Mais, à part un goût dégueulasse dû à la qualité infecte de la bouffe des prisons, il n'y eut rien de particulier. Le jeune épéiste soupira avant de se rallonger sur son lit, se demandant où il était et comment pouvaient bien aller les autres. Il serra les poings au souvenir de Drace. De toute évidence, ce type-là avait réussi à tomber encore plus bas que ce qu'il était déjà en s'associant avec une sorcière. Le brun fut à cet instant coupé dans ses réflexions par la mise en mouvement de sa cellule. Surpris, il se leva d'un bond… Pour devoir finalement se retenir à un mur afin de ne pas tomber lorsque la pièce s'éleva. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir la gigantesque grue qui se trouvait au centre de la prison saisir entre deux énormes pinces métalliques le clapier à lapin où il était enfermé avant de le soulever, de le faire pivoter et de le déposer quelques étages plus haut, à un endroit accessible par voie pédestre pour les humains. Mais il pouvait entendre tout cet attirail se mouvoir avec d'immenses et hautement désagréables grincements rouillés. Squall fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que, quoiqu'il en fût, il était en grand danger.

Simultanément au réveil de Squall eut lieu celui de Zell, dans des conditions toutefois un peu différentes. Il était dans une salle aux dimensions respectables, aux parois faites de métal et où, dans le fond, se trouvait une zone que l'on pourrait qualifier « d'habitable », c'est à dire qu'il s'y trouvait une salle d'eau répondant aux besoins primaires, une table et quelques lits. Quelques lampes à néon à moitié cassées éclairaient l'espace d'une lumière pâle et qui donnait au lieu une teinte encore plus sinistre si cela avait été possible. À ses côtés se tenaient Quistis, Linoa et Selphie qui paraissaient toutes profondément inquiètes et plongées dans leurs pensées. La blonde en émergea pour saluer le retour du zébullon parmi les vivants.

« Ravie de te revoir, Zell. Encore « Le monde parallèle » ?  
- Euh, ouais…  
- Comment va Laguna ? demanda soudainement Selphie, dont l'intérêt s'éveillait chaque fois qu'il était mention du « monde parallèle » (comme ils l'appelaient, ne sachant quel autre nom lui donner et ignorant tout des causes du phénomène.) et du beau gosse qui s'y trouvait.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai surtout vu Ward… Laguna et ses deux potes sont allés à Centra et se sont mis dans le pétrin, » expliqua l'homme à la coiffure de chocobo après un petit temps de réflexion. Quistis et Selphie hochèrent positivement la tête à ce souvenir. « Après ça, Ward s'est retrouvé seul. Il bossait dans une prison ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'ennuyait à mourir ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pouvoir se battre aux côtés de Laguna.  
- Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ? s'exclama soudainement Quistis après un petit moment de silence où chacun réfléchissait de son côté.  
- Aucune idée, admit Zell.  
- Tu as dit que Ward travaillait dans une espèce de prison ? intervint Linoa pour la première fois de la discussion.  
- Ouais, et alors ? l'interrogea le blond sans comprendre.  
- Et qu'il venait de Galbadia ? continua la brune.  
- Bien sûr, c'est un soldat. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Pour rien, je dois réfléchir un peu.  
- Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Squall et à Seifer… fit remarquer la plus âgée des quatre. Ils les ont amenés ici ? J'espère qu'ils vont bien.  
- Moi aussi… Dis, pourquoi t'es-tu autant inquiétée quand tu as appris que le type qui se disait être le chevalier de la sorcière s'appelait Drace ? s'informa Selphie.  
- C'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose, se remémora Zell. Hé ! C'est pas le mec qui s'est fait viré du seed l'année dernière parce qu'il avait posé problème ? On a jamais su pourquoi mais Seifer était déjà chef du conseil de discipline à l'époque, non ? Il lui en voudrait pour ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Et il s'est passé quoi ? l'interrogea le tatoué, avide de renseignements.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais pour que tu évites d'harceler les autres, je te dirai juste que Drace avait posé de graves problèmes et qu'au moment où Seifer l'a appris, il s'est battu avec elle et Squall a été impliqué. Je n'en sais pas plus, je venais d'être nommée prof à cette époque.  
- Et il en ferait une affaire personnelle ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Zell ! finit par s'emporter Quistis sous le flot incessant de questions. Il y eut un long moment de silence que Selphie rompit avec ses jérémiades.  
- Ras-le-bol d'être prisonnier ! On devrait essayer de s'échapper ! »

Zell soupira, sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune possibilité pour s'enfuir. Et puis, ils devaient trouver où étaient leurs compagnons manquants. Étrangement, aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait d'Irvine, le roux ayant été renvoyé dans son université galbadienne lorsqu'ils avaient tous été capturés par les soldats à la solde de la prêtresse. Finalement, Linoa sortit de ses pensées et s'adressa à lui.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu es Ward dans ce « monde parallèle », non ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Cette pièce te dit quelque chose ?  
- Tu délires ou qu… commença Zell avant que l'exclamation colérique ne se meure sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait partout, stupéfait. Attends une minute ! Je connais cet endroit ! Écoutez-moi tous ! C'est la prison où travaille Ward ! Il est maton ici ! Les salles sont identiques ! Ça doit être ici ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.  
- Il y a une prison pour les dissidents politiques à Galdabia, les informa Linoa en se mordillant les lèvres devant l'ampleur du problème. C'est certainement là que travaille Ward. C'est ici même, j'en suis sûre !  
- On n'a pas que la prison à craindre, fit remarquer Quistis d'un ton nerveux. Une tentative de meurtre c'est grave !  
- On s'est opposé au président, leur rappela la brune en baissant la tête, découragée. Pour nous, c'est la peine capitale…  
- Le président est mort, objecta la plus âgée en secouant la main.  
- Maintenant que Galbadia est aux mains de la prêtresse… Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver ? s'angoissa la résistante.  
- On est dans de beaux bras, » résuma Selphie en tremblant.

« _Ça tu l'as dit, acquiesça Zell en pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Et où est Irvine le bellâtre ? Et Squall… La sorcière ne l'aurait quand même pas… Non ! Il doit être avec Seifer, enfermé à part ! J'espère qu'on ne leur à rien fait…_ »

De son côté, Squall eut enfin la satisfaction de voir la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir… Malheureusement, ce fut Drace qui apparut. L'homme à la coiffure argentée avança lentement jusqu'à son prisonnier avec un petit sourire tordu et, sans prévenir, envoya brutalement son poing dans l'estomac du brun qui s'effondra à terre en suffoquant. Son adversaire se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Squall, tu me fais pitié. » Il fit un geste du bras aux gardes restés dehors. « Emmenez-le ! »

Le jeune gunbladiste essaya de se débattre quand deux soldats le saisirent par les bras pour le relever. Sa tentative fut récompensée par un coup sur la nuque. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sentit qu'on le traînait à moitié pour l'amener dans un lieu inconnu. Puis tout devint noir pour lui.

Soudain, un grand bruit ressemblant à un désagréable grincement métallique résonna dans l'autre cellule et Selphie, Quistis, Linoa et Zell sursautèrent et sautèrent sur leurs pieds, tendus. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa passer plusieurs soldats l'arme à la main.

« Qu'est ce que… C'était quoi ce bruit affreux ? s'inquiéta la plus petite.  
- C'est le bruit que fait votre pote sous la torture, ricana un des gardes qui venaient d'entrer.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Zell en s'approchant des hommes en uniforme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu…  
- Tais-toi, cria la brute en brandissant sa matraque tandis que les deux autres mettaient le blond en joute. Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! T'as compris qui commande ici ? »

Le tatoué se tut en regardant avec le plus de mépris possible l'homme qui puait la sueur et la bière en face de lui. C'était qui, ce déchet de l'humanité qui s'amusait à prendre son pied en affirmant son autorité sur les prisonniers ? Ce type était vraiment un minable ! Il comprit brusquement le point de vue dédaigneux de Seifer sur les gens. Cet homme… ne méritait aucun respect de sa part. Le gardien, furieux du regard qui lui était lancé alors que d'habitude, les gens baissaient les yeux devant lui, s'avança et plaça sa matraque sous la gorge du blond avant d'y exercer dessus une légère pression pour forcer l'autre à détourner le regard.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » postillonna-t-il au visage de Zell avant de lui adresser un violent coup de matraque et de le faire tomber. Voyant que le blond tentait de se relever, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le remettre à terre et lui passa un tabac, vite aidé par un deuxième garde tandis que le dernier pointait son fusil en direction des filles pour les empêcher d'intervenir. C'était là qu'on pouvait voir à quel point les gardiens de cette prison étaient courageux !

« Arrêtez ! s'exclama Linoa, outrée.  
- Oh, j'avais presque oublié, fit la brute en saisissant la touffe de cheveux de Zell afin de lui relever la tête. Hé poulette, c'est toi Linoa ?  
- Laissez-le ! C'est moi.  
- Très bien. Alors, viens voir un peu par là, lui fut-il ordonné.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Linoa, espèce de… commença le tatoué en se relevant, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de pied.  
- Ça suffit ! s'écria Quistis en avançant.  
- Arrêtez ! Je vous suis, commanda la brune avec toute l'autorité qu'elle pouvait rassembler en suivant les gardes.  
- Linoa… murmura la blonde.  
- Tout ira bien, dit la résistante en tentant de lui sourire. On y va, fit-elle en se retournant vers les soldats. »

Et ce fut tout. La jeune fille sortit, escortée par les gardiens de la prison et la porte se referma derrière elle.

Squall reprit conscience, assis sur une chaise dans une petite salle glauque, les mains attachées derrière son dos. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de bouger mais sans résultat. Il fixait le sol, encore trop sonné pour lever la tête, lorsqu'une paire de bottes noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Puis il sentit une main l'attraper par les cheveux et sa tête fut relevée de force. Son regard croisa celui de Drace qui jubilait ostensiblement d'un air mauvais. L'argenté avait un petit compte à régler et il avait la ferme intention de saisir l'occasion que lui offrait la sorcière pour le faire.

« Je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attend, Squall. Et permets-moi de te dire que tu n'as réellement pas de chance. Puisque ta charmante coéquipière a refusé de me rejoindre et de me donner les renseignements que je désirais, je suppose que c'est à toi que je vais devoir m'adresser. Je suis sûr que tu seras ravi de répondre aux quelques questions que je suis obligé de te poser, à mon grand regret.  
- Seifer, te rejoindre ? releva le brun, ironique. Si tu y croyais vraiment, c'est que tu es encore plus fou que ce que je pensais. »

Drace fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer sèchement une droite en plein visage de Squall qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de bouger pour diminuer la force du coup. Le plus petit sentit son arcade sourcilière gauche éclater sous le choc et le sang couler le long de son visage en l'aveuglant à moitié. Des tâches noires assombrirent sa vision un bref instant avant qu'elle ne redevienne nette. Il redressa la tête en serrant les dents de colère. Devant lui, l'argenté eut un petit sourire ravi. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement de temps que c'en était presque jouissif. Squall l'insupportait depuis si longtemps… Le brun allait payer.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore autorisé à parler, il me semble. Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle donc pas appris qu'il était excessivement mal élevé de couper la parole à quelqu'un ? se moqua-t-il, sachant très bien que son prisonnier était orphelin. Je pense que je vais devoir refaire ton éducation, heureusement que la tienne n'est pas aussi mauvaise que celle de Seifer, qui est sur ce plan totalement irrécupérable. Je propose qu'à chaque fois que tu me parles sans y être autorisé, tu reçoives un coup. Le marché est honnête, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois d'ailleurs dire que je suis déçu que ma conversation avec Seifer ait coupé court aussi vite. Je pensais pourtant avoir de bons arguments mais elle n'était malheureusement pas intéressée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » gronda Squall, inquiet à l'idée de ce que ce malade complètement psychopathe avait bien pu faire à la blonde. Il la haïssait encore plus que lui-même, c'était dire si la jeune fille était en danger. L'argenté eut un petit rictus agacé et frappa violemment le brun au ventre, le faisant se plier en deux de douleur. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux bruns et força leur propriétaire à se relever. Il croisa les yeux furieux et brûlants de haine du gunbladiste avant de lui chuchoter sadiquement à l'oreille.

« Tu voudrais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne crois pas que je te le dirai, tu n'as pas été assez sage pour toi. Pas de traitement de faveur pour les méchants garçons. Cependant, je veux bien te donner un petit indice, en souvenir de toutes ces années passées ensemble à la BGU : quand je l'ai quittée, la pauvre enfant pleurait. Alors, à ton avis, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?  
- Espèce de salaud ! » cracha le brun qui sentit un froid glacial envahir son être. Si ce salaud avait blessé Seifer, s'il n'avait même osé que la toucher, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

La colère enflamma le regard de Drace. Comment ce misérable pourceau, ce petit bâtard qui ne connaissait même pas le nom de ses parents osait-il l'appeler ? Squall avait-il ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était entièrement en son pouvoir et que l'argenté avait sa vie entre ses mains et qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'un mot, un seul pour le tuer ? Le sbire de la sorcière sentit la rage l'envahir et il se déchaîna sur le brun attaché et sans défense sur sa chaise, faisant pleuvoir des coups de poing et de pied sur chaque parcelle du corps supplicié qui ne laissait pourtant aucun gémissement ni aucune supplication trahir sa douleur. Sa haine qu'il pensait tuer à chaque douleur qu'il infligeait à son captif ne renaissait que plus forte après chaque coup et le submergeait. Pendant ce temps, Squall serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de crier et attendait en silence la fin de son passage à tabac. Puis soudain, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, son supplice prit fin. Le brun releva la tête du mieux qu'il put pour dévisager Drace, tordant son cou par-dessus son épaule. L'argenté fit signe à deux gardes de redresser la chaise sur laquelle était attachée son prisonnier et qui était tombée à terre lors du tabassage. Silencieusement, les soldats s'exécutèrent. Le chevalier contempla quelques instants le gunbladiste avant de lui annoncer que sa véritable torture ne commençait que maintenant. Les mêmes soldats détachèrent Squall et le hissèrent sur une croix accrochée au mur tandis que le brun sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il ferma les yeux. Quelque soit la douleur, il ne donnerait jamais à Drace ce qu'il voulait. Jamais. Des liens métalliques lui furent accrochés aux poignets, aux jambes et à la taille. L'argenté se planta devant lui et le regarda se débattre d'un air narquois. Le véritable interrogatoire allait enfin pouvoir avoir lieu.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Squall, quel est le but de ta mission ? Qui sont réellement les Seeds, les ennemis d'Édéa ? Qui, après vous, devait venir pour contrôler la place ? Et pourquoi vouliez vous tuer la prêtresse ?  
- Tu as été un Seed, toi aussi, avant de te faire radier. Tu sais ce que nous sommes, fit remarquer le gunbladiste en se remémorant ce qu'il savait de l'organisation paramilitaire à laquelle il appartenait. _Le Seed... Un nom de code pour désigner l'élite des troupes de Balamb... Des mercenaires idéalistes._  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! le coupa l'argenté d'un ton cassant. Pourquoi avez-vous voulu assassiner la Prêtresse ? Quel est votre but.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te dirais rien.  
- Aucune importance, susurra Drace d'un ton mauvais. Si tu ne parles pas, d'autres le feront... Je te conseille de parler maintenant, si tu veux éviter que tes _amis_, si bien sûr ce terme signifie quelque chose pour toi ce dont je doute fort, souffrent de ton silence.  
- Les autres sont tous là ?  
- Et que ferais-tu, si c'était le cas ? Parleras-tu ?  
- Non !  
- Je savais que tu ne céderais pas aussi facilement.  
- J'en suis flatté, ironisa Squall.  
- En prévision, je t'ai aménagé une petite surprise. Et comme tu es mon préféré, je te fais passer en premier. Fais-moi plaisir et ne parle pas trop rapidement, tu gâcherais tout, » annonça le chevalier de la sorcière d'un ton purement sadique.

Le jeune homme tendit le bras en direction du soldat qui restait en retrait et claqua sèchement des doigts. Obéissant au signal qui avait été préalablement convenu, le gardien abaissa une manette près du levier de commande qui commandait déjà les liens métalliques qui maintenaient Squall au mur. Ce dernier se tendit en attendant le choc, qui arriva deux longues secondes plus tard. Le courant électrique parcourut le corps crucifié, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Le brun se mordit au sang les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler puis l'horrible sensation cessa, laissant le jeune seed pantelant. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. L'épéiste argenté l'enjoignit une seconde fois à parler, menaçant de s'en prendre aux autres. Et brusquement, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Squall se mit à rire. Ce rire incongru fit frissonner le soldat galdabien près des manettes et rendit Drace encore plus furieux. Cet imbécile osait se moquer de lui ? Il allait payer. Il ordonna une nouvelle fois à l'homme à côté de lui d'envoyer une décharge électrique dans le corps de son prisonnier. Autant que le garçon put en juger, elle dura plus longtemps et fut plus douloureuse que la précédente. Puis le brun perdit conscience.

De son côté, Selphie tentait de soigner Zell. Le blondinet souffrait de multiples contusions et d'hématomes dus aux coups des gardiens mais il n'avait, par chance, aucune côte cassée ou fêlée. Une lueur blanche émana des mains de la brune et enveloppa délicatement le corps meurtri mais cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet. Le sort de soin ne marchait pas. Selphie baissa les mains de découragement, c'était pourtant la deuxième fois qu'elle essayait.

« Ça ne marche pas, remarqua Quistis qui, décidément, avait un don pour enfoncer les portes ouvertes. On dirait qu'il y a un écran occulte par ici. »

Les trois jeunes gens replongèrent dans leurs réflexions pour en être sortis quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée d'une étrange créature, semblable à un petit lion juché sur ses pattes arrières, à la fourrure rousse orangée et à la crinière d'un rouge flamboyant. Il tenait dans ses paluches avant un plateau-repas qu'il fit tomber lorsqu'il trébucha et tomba à terre. Elle s'assit sur son séant et regarda les trois prisonniers d'un air un peu timide et méfiant. Ils purent tous les quatre entendre de l'extérieur quelqu'un se demander quel était le bruit métallique qu'avait fait le plateau en tombant et qui avait résonné jusque dans le couloir. Un garde entra brusquement dans la cellule et s'arrêta mécontent devant la bestiole inconnue des jeunes gens mais pas de lui apparemment puisqu'il s'exclama d'un ton furieux :

« Encore vous ? »

Et il commença à frapper violemment la créature. Ce fut à ce moment que Zell reconnut la grosse brute qui l'avait déjà passé à tabac tantôt. Le jeune homme blond se leva et attrapa le gardien par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'abattre une nouvelle fois sa matraque sur le félin à terre. L'homme se mit à gronder mais recula finalement bien vite en voyant les deux filles se lever, prêtes à défendre leur ami. Il sortit de la cellule sans demander son reste, lançant toutefois une dernière menace. Dès que le soldat fut sorti, Selphie se pencha vers la créature qui prit peur et recula précipitamment. La brune lui sourit gentiment avant de lui demander comment elle allait et bien que ce ne fut pas très efficace, elle lança quand même un sort de soin sur la bestiole orange pour guérir les blessures qu'avait pu lui infliger le garde. Surpris, l'animal regarda ses mains en les agitant devant ses yeux, puis examina le reste de son corps et finit par tâter précautionneusement sa tête avec ses papattes avant. Il finit par s'étirer et, apparemment rassuré, il sauta sur ses pieds. Joyeusement, il s'inclina devant la jeune fille pour la remercier.

Pendant ce temps, Drace continuait d'interroger Squall qui refusait toujours de parler. Une fois encore, une nouvelle décharge électrique parcourut le corps du jeune homme attaché au mur, l'envoyant à chaque fois un peu plus loin dans le monde de la souffrance. Le gunbladiste avait, à chaque fois que le courant parcourait son corps crucifié, l'impression de se faire foudroyer, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas très loin de la vérité. La douleur était insupportable mais, il ne sut jamais trop comment, Squall trouva en lui la force de rester muet. Il ne sentait plus son corps ou plutôt, pour être plus précis, il le sentait trop bien. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus qu'une gigantesque plaie ouverte, qu'il n'avait plus un seul millimètre de peau intacte. Chaque fibre, chaque cellule de son corps le tiraillait et le torturait comme s'il avait été jeté au cœur d'un bucher et qu'il brûlait vif. L'arrivée d'un soldat lui accorda une brève accalmie. Drace se tourna vers l'homme qui osait le déranger d'un air impatient et frustré. Le militaire le salua rapidement avant d'exposer la raison qui le poussait à venir.

« Seigneur Drace, les missiles pour la BGU sont parés au lancement.  
- Excellent, » sourit le jeune homme avant de congédier l'homme et de se tourner vers Squall.

Le brun avait fortement pâli en entendant l'annonce et le sbire de la sorcière sourit cruellement en voyant le désarroi que son prisonnier laissait transpirer. Squall se sentait glacé des pieds à la tête. Non, ce malade n'allait quand même pas détruire l'université de Balamb ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais l'argenté eut à ce moment un rictus démoniaque qui enleva tout espoir au gunbladiste. Il haïssait tellement la BGU et tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin prendre sa revanche sur Squall, sur Seifer et sur l'université tout entière. Il s'imaginait déjà avec délice parcourir les ruines fumantes de l'endroit où il avait malgré tout appris à se battre. Voir ses murs en cendre et les lauriers de Cid en poudre ! Voir le dernier Seed à son dernier soupir, lui seul en être cause et mourir de plaisir ! Il ricana méchamment. Étrange comme certaines poésies apprises en enfance pouvaient revenir dans les moments les plus incongrus. Surtout que pour ce coup, cet extrait était parfaitement adapté à la situation… Même s'il ne comptait pas mourir de plaisir en voyant la destruction de la BGU, il était sûr qu'il en tirerait l'extase la plus totale. Il était certaines personnes nées pour la destruction et qui prenaient plaisir à voir la désolation s'étendre et il en faisait partie, pour sa plus grande joie. Ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir, il le détruisait. Il commencerait par la fac de Balamb… Puis il s'occuperait de sa chère Seifer. Il dévisagea une dernière fois le corps supplicié de Squall et ricana sadiquement en voyant sa douleur et sa détresse. Puis il quitta la salle en annonçant au jeune homme crucifié qu'il le laissait entre de bonnes mains tandis que lui s'occupait de régler les derniers détails. Ô, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il s'occuperait de son sort et de celui de ses amis à son retour, mais là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Le gardien s'approcha du brun dès que son chef fut sorti et Squall put constater qu'il était encore plus enragé que Drace au sujet du secret des Seeds. Édéa semblait sûre qu'il savait quelque chose de primordial et qu'elle ignorait, quelque chose qu'apparemment ils ignoraient tous les deux vu que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas de quoi on lui parlait. Rendu furieux par l'idée que le mercenaire le prenait pour un idiot, le galbadien se précipita sur le panneau de commande et abaissa une nouvelle fois la manette. La douleur submergea Squall. Pour lui, chaque seconde durait une heure, chaque minute devenait une éternité. Il était perdu dans un immense océan de souffrance où il tentait de ne pas perdre pied mais chaque fois qu'il parvenait à sortir la tête de l'eau, une nouvelle vague de douleur l'enfonçait encore plus loin dans les profondeurs abyssales du désespoir. À la fin, il finit par murmurer une sorte de demi-délire sans réel sens, où il expliquait que Seed voulait dire « graine » dans une langue ancienne et que la vraie mission du Seed était d'ensemencer la terre entière, de la couvrir de fleurs, pour qu'en voyant ces fleurs, les hommes n'aient plus envie de se battre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ses mots, il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant mais au moment même où il les prononçait, où ils arrivaient pour la première fois dans son esprit, il sut que c'était la vérité, du moins que c'était celle pour laquelle il avait envie de se battre. Le gardien explosa de colère en pensant que le jeune homme se moquait de lui puis renifla dédaigneusement à l'idée que les Seeds furent des chevaliers de l'amour et de la paix sur Done. C'était juste tout simplement trop ridicule. Le garde retourna vers la manette et l'abaissa encore une fois. La décharge électrique, plus puissante que les précédentes, autorisa enfin Squall à s'évanouir. Dès que son prisonnier tomba inconscient, le galbadien quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de détacher le jeune homme, le laissant toujours crucifié au mur.

De leur côté, les trois autres jeunes Seeds discutaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion de leur projets d'évasion. Mais aucun plan valide ne leur venait en tête et les jeunes gens commençaient à se décourager et à se renfermer sur eux-même.

« On doit réagir ! explosa soudainement Selphie. On ne peut pas rester là ! On va se faire torturer !  
- On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire, renchérit Quistis. Nous devons nous échapper.  
- Quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda Zell.  
- On pourrait dépouiller ce petit gars et s'habiller avec ses fringues, proposa la brune en se penchant vers la créature orange qui prit peur et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Je plaisante, c'était pour rire, » rajouta l'humaine en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné.  
- _T'as un drôle d'humour, _songea le tatoué.  
- On ne peut même pas compter sur la magie ici, rappela la plus âgée. Il va falloir se servir de nos armes. Il faut trouver un moyen pour les récupérer… »

Zell se mit à réfléchir sérieusement, pour une fois. Lui n'avait pour arme que ses valeureux poings. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il se leva d'un coup et annonça sa décision aux autres en reprenant son ancienne et agaçante habitude de boxer dans le vide. Selphie s'enthousiasma en pensant qu'il connaissait déjà le chemin puisque Ward travaillait ici dans le « monde parallèle ». Le blond n'osa pas lui dire que l'homme ne faisait que lessiver le sol, de peur de la décevoir. Sur son ordre, les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent pour simuler un évanouissement et Zell se mit à tambouriner à la porte et à appeler à l'aide les gardes dehors. Heureusement, le boxeur était un bon acteur et cela était peut-être dû aux cours de « théâtre » que les cadets suivaient à la BGU afin de pouvoir tromper n'importe qui dans toutes les situations qui pouvaient arriver. Les soldats s'y firent prendre, bien que l'explication de Zell comme quoi les filles venaient de se faire mordre pas un serpent n'étaient pas très plausible. Enfin, si ces galbadiens se trouvaient là, c'était qu'ils ne devaient certainement pas briller par leur intelligence qui par ailleurs était très souvent absente. La grosse brute qui montait la garde et qui était aussi celle qui avait passé à tabac Zell entra sans se méfier dans la cabine. Le blond profita du moment où l'homme s'accroupissait pour vérifier l'état des deux filles pour lui envoyer un violent crochet au ventre, en plein foie, l'envoyant ainsi faire coucou aux étoiles dans le doux pays de l'inconscience. Le soldat s'effondra à terre sans un mot, formant un tas de muscles flasques parfaitement repoussant. Quistis et Selphie se redressèrent tandis que la bestiole rousse sautillait autour du tatoué.

« Quoi, tu veux venir avec moi ? l'interrogea le boxeur en mettant les poings sur les hanches avant de soupirer en voyant la créature hocher la tête positivement. Bah, pourquoi pas… Mais tu te débrouilles, hein ? »

Avec un dernier geste de la main en direction des deux filles, Zell sortit de la cellule en courant, immédiatement suivi par la bébête bizarre. Il se rendit compte que la prison était une gigantesque tour, dont le centre était creux et bordé par un long couloir circulaire qui permettait d'accéder aux cellules ou de changer d'étage. Ne voyant rien qui puisse le renseigner sur l'actuel emplacement de ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme, guidé par la créature qui l'accompagnait, monta d'un étage pour tomber, en haut de l'escalier, sur deux soldats qui trifouillaient les armes de ses camarades. Ils avaient chacun dans leur main une gunblade et les examinaient d'un air curieux. L'un fit tournoyer dans les airs la pistolame de Squall, testant son tranchant avant de s'exclamer que les armes des Seeds étaient vraiment très intéressantes. L'autre cognait Hypérion contre le garde-fou en métal qui longeait le vide, écoutant le bruit qui en résultait. Il paraissait dubitatif sur la maniabilité et l'utilité d'une gunblade. Il lâcha la longue lame noire, qui heurta le sol avec fracas tandis que l'autre déposait l'épée du brun sans beaucoup plus d'égards. Zell vit rouge à ce moment-là. Il savait à quel point les deux jeunes gens tenaient à leurs armes, surtout Seifer pour qui Hypérion était tout aussi importante que sa propre vie, et que des soldats osent les traiter avec autant de désinvolture, sans se soucier de l'entraînement draconien auquel s'étaient soumis les épéistes pour arriver à les manier, le mettait en rage. Le premier soldat continua à énumérer l'arsenal qu'ils avaient confisqué aux Seeds. Nunchaku, fouet, une paire de dagues… Tout cela faisait beaucoup. Zell leur signala brusquement sa présence dans leurs dos, les faisant ainsi sursauter.

« Tu… Tu t'es évadé ? bégaya un des types.  
- Je viens récupérer nos affaires, » plaisanta froidement Zell en se mettant en position de combat.

Ce qui était bien, avec ces imbéciles de soldats galdabiens, c 'était qu'on n'avait même pas besoin de les attaquer en premier. Il suffisait d'attendre une pitoyable petite poignée de seconde et ils se jetaient sur vous. Ces deux-là ne dérogèrent heureusement pas à la règle et Zell fit un petit pas en arrière pour éviter l'assaut du premier et n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour l'assommer d'un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque. Le deuxième esquiva le coup du blond et tenta de le frapper avec son épée mais comme ses connaissances dans le maniement de l'arme consistait à hacher l'air en faisant de grands coups totalement inutiles, Zell n'eut aucun mal à esquiver toutes ses attaques. La créature rousse profita de l'inattention du soldat à son égard pour se précipiter dans ses jambes et le déséquilibrer. L'homme tomba à terre et le blond profita de l'occasion pour l'achever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quistis et Selphie eurent l'agréable surprise de voir débarquer Zell qui avait récupéré leurs affaires.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! claironna-t-il en tendant les armes à leurs propriétaires légitimes qui les accueillirent avec joie. Bon on va aller les chatouiller un peu ! ajouta-t-il en boxant dans le vide  
- Parfait ! approuva Quistis en faisant claquer son fouet.  
- Impec' ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta Selphie en maniant son nunchaku.  
- Victoru ! » s'exclama la petite bête rousse en sautillant à côté d'eux.

Leur attente pour la vengeance fut de courte durée car ils se dirigeaient à peine vers la sortie que des voix de soldats résonnaient dehors en se rapprochant. L'une d'entre elles demandait si c'était bien ici la cellule des prisonniers récalcitrants, ce à quoi la voix de la brute répondit par l'affirmatif. Une troisième voix, plus jeune, hésitait. Était-il bien nécessaire de martyriser des prisonniers à peine arrivés, ce à quoi il lui fut poliment répliqué de se la fermer. Le garde fit entrer dans la cellule deux soldats d'infanterie qu'il appela « M. Biggs » et « M. Wedge ». Zell et Selphie tiquèrent en entendant ses noms. Encore eux ? D'ailleurs, les soldats les reconnurent aussi.

« Alors, comme on se retrouve ! ricana Biggs d'un ton mauvais. On va vous achever, cette fois ! Ça peut paraître lâche de frapper des prisonniers désarmés… Mais mettez-vous à notre place. La chance a tourné et nous…  
- Euh, ils sont plutôt bien armés, constata Wedge tandis que les Seeds sortaient leurs armes qu'ils avaient préalablement cachés et tandis que le gardien s'enfuyait en courant de la cellule.  
- QUOI ! hurla alors son supérieur. Mais… Je… Comment ? Nom de nom ! Allez, Wedge ! » s'exclama-t-il en attaquant le petit groupe.

Il fallait bien leur rendre cet honneur : ces deux soldats étaient bien plus forts que les autres galbadiens que Zell avait dû affronter. Mais ils étaient trois Seeds bien déterminés à mettre la pâtée à ceux responsables de leur emprisonnement. Et ils en avaient strictement rien à faire de savoir que les deux soldats avaient été dégradés après qu'ils les aient battus à la tour hertzienne de Dollet. Les jeunes gens appliquèrent la stratégie qu'ils avaient préalablement mise au point. Pendant que Quistis empêchait les soldats, surtout Wedge qui maniait une épée, d'approcher, Selphie lançait et volait des sorts et Zell se concentrait en arrière pour invoquer Ifrit. Soudain, Biggs lança une rafale de balles sur Quistis. La plus âgée se jeta à terre pour les éviter mais malheureusement, quelques unes d'entre elles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Elle jura en lâchant son fouet. Dans son état, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Biggs ricana et la visa à nouveau lorsque Ifrit apparut au cœur d'une tornade de flamme et brûla tout sur son passage. Wedge tomba à terre, gravement touché, pour ne plus se relever. Son supérieur tenait encore debout mais haletait fortement. Il tenta un dernier assaut sur Quistis, toujours blessée, mais un sortilège de foudre, lancé par Selphie, le coupa dans son élan et il s'effondra pathétiquement au sol. Sans se soucier des deux soldats, Zell et la brune s'accroupirent près de la blonde, qui était déjà en train de soigner son bras. Par chance, les balles n'avaient fait que le traverser pour ressortir de l'autre côté, ce qui ne posa pas le problème de savoir comment les enlever. La blessure était nette et il suffit du plus puissant sort de soin que le groupe possédait pour la refermer sans qu'il ne restât de cicatrice. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin de leur cellule, ils entendirent Biggs ricaner qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir de cette prison. Puis le soldat s'évanouit et les jeunes gens partirent dans les étages supérieurs afin de retrouver les membres disparus de leur groupe, Squall et Seifer. Soudain, les haut-parleurs crachotèrent la nouvelle de leur évasion et que l'écran cabalistique venait d'être désactiver. Les jeunes gens repartirent au pas de course avant de tomber sur un groupe de soldats qui leur barrèrent la route. Les seeds défirent sans problème leurs adversaires et s'apprêtaient à continuer leur chemin lorsque Quistis s'arrêta soudain et commença à enlever son uniforme à un soldat, provoquant la stupéfaction des autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Zell.  
- Enfile ça, lui répondit la blonde en lui jetant à la figure les habits qu'elle venait de récupérer. On va s'habiller comme les soldats. On sera plus tranquille pour progresser comme ça, les galbadiens ne nous arrêteront pas.  
- Pas bête ! s'exclama Selphie en mettant elle aussi un uniforme par dessus ses vêtements.  
- Tout le monde est prêt ? s'enquit la plus âgée. Alors on y va ! »

Toujours guidé par la créature rousse, le petit groupe grimpa plusieurs étages et arrivaient vers le sommet pour se retrouver devant une porte verrouillée. Avec un petit couinement, la bestiole qui les accompagnait trifouilla un panneau de contrôle et la porte métallique coulissa sur elle-même pour leur laisser le passage. Décidément, la peluche faisait un animal de compagnie bien utile !

Squall se sentit tiré de son inconscience par des voix qui l'appelaient, lui demandaient de se réveiller… Et qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Quistis, Zell et Selphie. Il fit un terrible effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout son corps le tirait terriblement, son ventre et sa tête le faisaient à cause des coups de Drace, coups dont il devait garder un certain nombre de bleus et ses muscles étaient tétanisés, crispés douloureusement par les décharges électriques qui avaient été envoyées à travers son être. Au début, il ne voyait qu'une brume grise qui finit par se disperser pour laisser la place aux visages de ses coéquipiers qui avaient l'air franchement inquiets. Il se releva péniblement et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, celui-là même où il avait été crucifié avant d'être torturé. Il se sentait épuisé. S'il n'y avait pas eu le mur derrière lui pour le retenir, il se serait effondré par terre. Zell lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il y eut un long silence avant que le brun ne rassemblât assez de force pour lui dire qu'il venait de sortir de l'enfer. Selphie se porta à ses côtés et lui envoya un sort de soin. Squall soupira intérieurement de contentement. Le sortilège guérissait ses bleus, détendait ses muscles froissés et lui apportait un regain d'énergie non-négligeable. En faisant prudemment jouer ses épaules, l'épéiste se dégagea du mur auquel il s'était accoudé et le tatoué lui tendit sa gunblade. Le brunet aux yeux gris orage examina soigneusement son arme avant de la glisser dans son fourreau, rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien. Puis, il sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué et il regarda autour de lui.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.  
- On sait pas, répondit tristement Selphie. On a pas vu Irvine ou Seifer, des soldats ont emmené Linoa. On pensait que Seifer était avec toi, on a son arme.  
- Je ne sais pas où elle est, répliqua le brun.  
- Ah, bordel, faut maintenant qu'on la trouve et on a aucune idée de là où elle pourrait être.  
- On ne peut pourtant pas partir sans elle, fit remarquer Quistis. Mais si on ne sait pas où la chercher, on ne la retrouvera jamais.  
- Et attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée ! s'exclama avec espoir la petite brunette avant de s'accroupir près de l'étrange créature rousse qui les attendait toujours et qui avait appelé Squall « Laguna ». On cherche une amie à nous. Elle est blonde avec les cheveux coupés aux épaules, elle a les yeux verts et elle porte un manteau gris. Elle a un sale caractère. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? »

Le petit félin pencha quelques instants la tête sur le côté, tandis qu'en fond sonore, on pouvait entendre Zell dire que c'était une idée stupide et que cette bestiole ne comprendrait jamais ce que Selphie pouvait bien lui demander. Mais la créature hocha positivement la tête en couinant avant de partir dans les couloirs.

« On la suit ? demanda Selphie en se tournant vers Squall, qui avait repris sa place de chef.  
- On n'a pas d'autre choix. Espérons qu'elle sache où aller, » répondit ce dernier en emboitant le pas à l'animal, après avoir mis l'uniforme de soldat que Quistis avait récupéré pour lui.

Les quatre jeunes gens suivirent la créature vers les étages inférieurs. Après avoir descendu deux escaliers, elle se stoppa vers une porte et gratta doucement la paroi métallique avant de se tourner vers les humains qui l'accompagnaient et de leur faire un signe de tête.

« Tu crois qu'elle est là-dedans ? demanda Zell à Squall.  
- Pour savoir il faut vérifier, répondit celui-ci en déverrouillant la porte de la cellule avec la clé accrochée juste à côté. Encore une de ses créatures ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris en voyant un autre félin roux assis près de la jeune fille.

De son côté, Seifer leva brusquement la tête lorsque sa porte coulissa sur ses gonds en grinçant. Dans l'encadrement se tenaient plusieurs soldats galbadiens qui contemplaient le tableau plus qu'improbable d'une peluche vivante en train de parler avec elle. Elle tendit le bras et repoussa l'animal en arrière tout en toisant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ils recrutent des nains maintenant pour être soldat ? ironisa-t-elle en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux les deux gardes qui venaient d'entrer.  
- Hein ? Ah oui, le casque ! fit une voix bien connue tandis que son possesseur enlevait son heaume, révélant une balafre qu'elle connaissait bien pour en être la responsable.  
- Squall ! Zell ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. Vous êtes tous là ?  
- Ouais, ouais, dit Zell en secouant la main d'un air désinvolte. T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as les yeux rouges.  
- Je vais très bien, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant en sortant de sa cellule.  
- Que t'a fait Drace ? demanda Squall d'un air grave et concerné en l'attrapant par le bras pour la retenir.  
- Il ne m'a pas touché, ok ? fit-elle en se dégageant d'un geste brusque. C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre. On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Tu n'es pas déjà venu ici quand tu étais Laguna ? interrogea Zell en se tournant vers le brun.  
- Je ne sais plus… Non, je ne crois pas.  
- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec notre situation actuelle ? ironisa Seifer.  
- Zell connaît la configuration des lieux grâce à Ward dans le « monde parallèle », l'informa Quistis en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur que la plus jeune ignora royalement. Mais on dirait que Squall ne connaît pas non plus le moyen de s'évader.  
- Génial…  
- Bon on n'a fait que monter jusqu'à présent. Si on faisait l'inverse ?  
- On ne va pas faire tous les étages ! s'exclama l'ancienne professeur. L'alarme est déclenchée, il y a des gardes et des monstres partout ! Et ils ont sûrement déjà percé notre déguisement à jour !  
- Au fait, comment ils ont fait pour t'amener jusqu'ici, Squall ? » demanda le tatoué. Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé tendit le bras pour désigner un énorme engin mécanique derrière le groupe. Zell sursauta. « Hé ! C'est quoi ça ?  
- Une sorte de grue qui déplace les cages automatiquement, expliqua le balafré.  
- Alors ce puits descend jusqu'en bas , interrogea Selphie en regardant par dessus la rambarde pour mesurer le vide. Si on saute là-dedans, on se retrouve dehors ?  
- Saute si tu veux, t'as surtout plus de chances de mourir qu'autre chose. Sauf si tu sais sauter de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans t'écraser en bas, lui répondit sèchement Seifer agacée par la question stupide.  
- Ça y est ! Je me souviens maintenant ! s'exclama le zébullon du groupe. Ce truc est contrôlé par un double système de commande. Un tableau de bord là-haut et un clavier dans la grue. Je me rappelle que Ward avait l'habitude de faire ça. Mais il faut activer les deux en même temps. Quelqu'un doit activer le contrôle de commande, en haut. »

À ces mots, Seifer sifflota négligemment en faisant semblant d'examiner ses ongles, exploit s'il en était puisqu'elle portait d'épais gants de cuir, tandis que Quistis et Selphie s'approchèrent du jeune homme, l'encadrèrent et lui posèrent toutes deux une main sur l'épaule. Zell pâlit.

« Moi ! s'écria-t-il alors que la plus âgée du groupe hochait la tête. Bon d'accord. J'enverrai un signal là-haut. Entrez-tous dedans. »

Le garçon blond disparut et le groupe entra dans la cabine de contrôle de la grue. Le tableau de bord était un capharnaüm infernal de fils, de boîtiers de commande, de manettes, de leviers auquel les jeunes gens n'y comprenaient rien, ce qui n'empêcha pas Selphie de s'extasier et de sautiller partout, comme à son habitude. Elle, Quistis et Squall se rassemblèrent près du point de contrôle pour discuter tandis que, fait sortant de l'ordinaire, Seifer s'assit dans le coin opposé de la cabine et resta silencieuse, sans se moquer des autres, même s'ils se mettaient à proférer ce qu'elle classait dans la rubrique « paroles stupides ».

« C'est d'ici qu'on active la grue, indiqua Quistis à ses deux compagnons en désignant le fouillis technologique et métallique.  
- Eh, vous m'entendez ? résonna brusquement la voix de Zell à travers un interphone.  
- Ouais, Zell, cinq sur cinq ! gloussa Selphie en sautant sur place, ignorant toutes les règles basiques de sécurité du genre : ne pas s'amuser à sauter dans une cabine suspendue dans les airs.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Squall à l'absent.  
- Appuies sur le bouton rouge du clavier central, l'informa le blond ce que fit l'épéiste. C'est bon, je m'occupe du reste… Voilà ! »

La cabine commença par descendre par à-coups, sortant Seifer de sa transe. La jeune fille se releva pour rejoindre les trois autres, les faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Elle avait été tellement silencieuse qu'ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence ! Il fallait dire qu'il était presque impossible de placer un mot quand elle était dans les parages sans qu'elle vous coupe ou qu'elle se moque de vous. Quistis trouva son attitude plutôt étrange mais elle ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus, préférant se concentrer sur le problème plus immédiat de leur évasion. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent en bas sans le moindre problème et progressaient sans rencontrer aucun soldat lorsqu'ils se firent brusquement bloquer par une porte qui leur barrait la route.

« Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Selphie.  
- Eh bien, il y a une porte par là, » l'informa Squall qui avait lui aussi de toute évidence le don d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes. C'était une manie chez les membres de ce groupe ou quoi ? Ils pouvaient très bien voir tous seuls qu'il y avait une porte en face d'eux, pas la peine de la leur montrer, ils étaient pas tous demeurés à ce point !

« Et alors ? répliqua Quistis qui, pour une fois, avait un sens critique face à son élève favori.  
- Allons jeter un coup d'œil, » ordonna le brun qui jeta un regard discret et prudent à sa camarade d'arme, surpris que la manieuse d'Hypérion n'ait pas encore fait un de ses commentaires narquois ou n'ait pas contesté un de ses ordres. La jeune fille se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe en contemplant ses pieds et semblait pensive, voire même un peu perturbée. Se sentant, avec un petit temps de retard, observée, elle leva la tête pour décrocher un regard féroce à Squall qui détourna les yeux. Le jeune homme se rendit près d'un tableau de bord et commanda l'ouverture de la porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant s'échapper un flot de gravier.

« Du sable ? s'exclama le brun en regardant le minéral qui s'étendait à ses pieds.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Selphie, un peu déboussolée.  
- Que nous sommes sous terre, l'informa Seifer qui observait l'issue après s'être agenouillée près de l'entrée obstruée. Plus clairement, nous devons trouver une autre sortie.  
- Alors on est coincé, soupira Quistis d'un ton découragé. Le bruit sec de plusieurs détonations qui se suivaient firent relever la tête aux jeunes gens.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'alarma la petite brune.  
- Des coups de feu ? supposa la plus âgée.  
- Ça a l'air plutôt méchant, commenta l'unique garçon du groupe. Mais…  
- ZELL ! s'inquiétèrent en cœur Quistis et Selphie.  
- En arrière, vite ! » s'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers Squall qui hocha la tête.

Le groupe partit en courant vers les étages supérieurs, la plupart espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. De son côté, Zell s'était fait remarqué et devait maintenant courir pour essayer de distancer les soldats à ses trousses. Ils étaient trop nombreux, il n'arriverait jamais à tous les battre surtout qu'ils le voulaient mort ou vif. Il courait comme un dératé sans regarder ni devant ni derrière lui, trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa course. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa gorge le brûlait et tous ses muscles le tiraient. Heureusement, il parvint à semer les soldats. Il prit un virage à toute vitesse, glissa, tomba à terre, tenta de se relever… pour tomber nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil que tenait un gardien. Il se crispa, attendant le tir qui ne vint jamais. Pour cause, car Squall était arrivé à temps et avait abattu en un éclair bleuté l'homme avant qu'il ne presse la gâchette de son arme. Super Leonheart venait de sauver la situation ! Zell poussa un cri de joie et se précipita sur le jeune homme, se mit à genoux devant lui et l'enlaça avec force et reconnaissance. Le brun, gêné, tenta de se dégager avec force car le punk à la coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité, se tenait accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, trop soulagé de sa soudaine venue. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer. Mais heureusement, Squall était arrivé à temps pour lui sauver la vie ! Finalement, il consentit à relâcher son camarade et se releva tandis que les autres arrivaient à leur hauteur. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Seifer, anticipant des moqueries qui ne devaient pas tarder à venir. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien n'arriva. En revanche, Quistis courut vers eux pour vérifier leur état.

« Heureusement, vous n'avez rien, soupira-t-elle une fois rassurée.  
- Squall, pourquoi y vas-tu tout seul ? trépigna Selphie. Zell est si important pour toi ?  
- Selphie… » grogna le blond. Maintenant Seifer n'allait pas le lâcher. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle n'ait encore rien dit. Il la chercha du regard pour se rendre compte que la jeune femme se tenait un peu plus loin, les bras croisés et l'air buté. « Hé Seifer ! Tu ne fais aucun commentaire du genre « Je vous savais pas ses tendances, les gars ? »  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ? » demanda-t-elle lentement et avec un temps de retard en tournant la tête vers lui. Zell frissonna en voyant le regard étrange qu'elle avait, comme si elle ne regardait sans le voir réellement. D'ailleurs sa réponse parut inquiéter les autres et quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.  
« Seifer, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'informa Quistis d'un air concerné. Tu as l'air étrange.  
- J'ai déjà dit que ça allait, répliqua d'un ton sec l'interpellée. C'est quoi le problème ? Vous m'emmerdez quand je fais des commentaires et maintenant vous me faites chier parce que j'en fais plus ? J'ai juste pas que ça à faire, j'aimerais bien d'abord sortir d'ici. »

Sa réponse dure et méprisante sembla rassurer les autres sur l'état de la jeune fille. Si elle se montrait désagréable, c'était que tout allait bien. Zell ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'une rafale nourrie de balles obligea les jeunes gens à se cacher derrière la rambarde pour se protéger.

« On s'en sortira pas ! désespéra le blond.  
- Dincht, la ferme ! »

Soudain, des cris de douleur se firent entendre du côté des soldats et la fusillade s'arrêta, au grand soulagement des seeds. Du haut de l'escalier, Irvine leur fit un signe de la main conquérant, avant que Linoa ne le pousse et ne le fasse tomber tout en bas des marches.

« Arrête de jouer les héros ! fit-elle en le contemplant de haut, au sens littéral comme au sens figuré. Bon sang, si tu m'avais écoutée, on n'en serait pas là maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches avant de s'accroupir pour contempler le brun balafré qui arrivait d'un air rassuré. Elle en était sûre, qu'elle le retrouverait vivant. « Squall ! On va s'en sortir.

La jeune fille descendit rapidement les quelques dernières marches qui lui restaient à parcourir et s'arrêta devant l'épéiste en souriant. Quistis vint se porter à ses côtés.

« Ça a été, Linoa ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Irvine en se relevant derrière le petit groupe. Grâce à moi !  
- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Zell, pas complètement dupe.  
- Eh bien…  
- Mon père a utilisé ses contacts dans l'armée pour me faire libérer, le coupa la brune. Mais seulement moi, regretta-t-elle.  
- Et puis…  
- Alors ce clown est arrivé, continua-t-elle en mettant une main sur son front et en levant les yeux au ciel, et m'a sauvée. Mais juste moi. Il savait que vous étiez tous prisonniers, pourtant !  
- Ah c'est…  
- C'est affreux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Squall, refusant toujours que le roux prenne la parole.  
- Bon d'accord… Je suis désolé, s'excusa le tireur en levant les bras en un geste de reddition. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu, non ?  
- Parce que j'ai failli t'écharper, oui ! s'exclama Linoa en se tournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Heu… recula prudemment la cible de son courroux. En tout cas, là, on a une chance.  
- Non, intervint enfin Squall. La porte du sous-sol est bloqué par le sable  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça Irvine. Cet endroit est enseveli sous terre.  
- Enterré ? s'étonna le brun.  
- En effet… Cet endroit est…  
- Les voilà ! Les évadés ! » crièrent un petit groupe de soldats qui approchaient par derrière. Les tirs reprirent et Squall et Linoa se baissèrent pour éviter les balles tandis qu'Irvine ripostait avec son propre pistolet pour maintenir les gardes à distance. Il cria au brun par-dessus son épaule de faire un groupe et de se dépêcher de partir. L'épéiste fit signe à Zell et à Seifer en plus de la jeune résistante de le suivre et il partit vers les étages supérieurs, suivi par les trois autres.

Le petit groupe se dépêchait dans les couloirs, se préoccupant uniquement d'éviter les patrouilles de soldats galbadiens qui cherchaient les évadés. Ils entendaient toujours en bas le bruit de la fusillade, ce qu'ils interprétèrent comme une bonne chose.

De son côté, Irvine rechargeait son arme en pestant. Nom d'Hyne, cela ne servait strictement à rien ! Il se releva et tira à nouveau sur ses opposants, qui étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Selphie et Quistis étaient quant à elles accroupies derrière la barrière pour se protéger des balles qui sifflaient à leurs oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la blonde en levant la tête en direction du sniper.  
- Heu…  
- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama la plus âgée après s'être accordé une courte réflexion. Et si on remontait avec la grue ?  
- Bien sûr, bonne idée, approuva le roux.  
- Mais ils doivent l'activer à partir du niveau supérieur, remarqua-t-elle après avoir pensé à cette difficulté.  
- Je m'en occupe, proposa Irvine. Très bien ! il faut remonter au niveau où la grue s'est arrêtée.

Evitant les tirs des gardes, les jeunes gens se faufilèrent dans l'escalier qui les mena à l'étage inférieur, Selphie en tête du groupe. La brune soupira en pensant qu'ils devaient à nouveau descendre tous les étages pour arriver en bas. Monter, descendre, remonter puis redescendre… Elle commençait à en avoir marre, elle ! Ils étaient pas venus ici pour s'amuser à faire du footing dans les escaliers ! Elle voulait sortir et empêcher les missiles d'arriver sur son université, pas monter et descendre des escaliers. En plus, Quistis l'avait coupée dans ses récriminations, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Heureusement pour les nerfs de tout le monde dans le petit groupe, les trois Seeds arrivèrent rapidement à la cabine de la grue, après avoir descendu moult étages.

Pendant ce temps, Squall, Seifer, Linoa et Zell se ruaient vers le haut de la prison, toujours suivis par les deux espèces de peluches oranges dont ils ignoraient toujours le nom. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles leur étaient vraiment utiles, leur rôle consistait surtout à sauter derrière les humains en poussant de petits cris ravis. Étrangement, elles avaient quelques connaissances du langage humain, même si elles déformaient beaucoup les mots, ce qui avaient provoqué une discussion entre les quatre jeunes gens pendant leur course. Pour être plus juste, Zell et Linoa formulèrent des hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres, et les deux épéistes ne prenaient même pas la peine d'écouter, répondant par monosyllabes quand ils étaient interrogés. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la salle de torture, dont le souvenir fit frissonner le brun, mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, ils bifurquèrent et montèrent un petit escalier qui les amena à une salle de contrôle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter lorsque la voix d'Irvine résonna dans la pièce a travers des haut-parleurs. Zell se précipita sur la console de commande pour activer la mise en marche de la grue. Puis Linoa les appela de la porte, les pressant de la suivre pour sortir enfin de cet enfer. Le tatoué courut sur la passerelle ouverte en sautant de joie.

« Génial ! On est sorti !  
- Tout prisonnier franchissant cette limite sera abattu, grinça soudainement une voix métallique sortie de nulle part.  
- Ah, j'aimerais bien voir ça, murmura Seifer avec un rictus étrange et en tirant son arme.  
- Ils arrivent, » les prévint Squall

Venant de l'autre côté de la passerelle, un lieutenant galbadien, reconnaissable à son uniforme rouge et accompagné par deux robots violets, apparut en face des jeunes gens qui se mirent en garde. Les deux exoskelets, puisque c'étaient le nom des deux machines humanoïdes, foncèrent directement sur les seeds qui durent s'écarter pour ne pas se faire piétiner. Squall et Seifer attaquèrent du monstre le plus proche d'eux tandis que Zell se concentrait pour invoquer Golgotha et que Linoa maintenait les autres ennemis à distance en lançant des sortilèges de foudre ou de glace. Les deux épéistes battirent facilement leur opposant mais la blonde obtint pourtant une longue estafilade au bras, due à une erreur d'inattention et à une action complètement stupide de sa part. Squall se précipita ensuite aider la jolie résistante brune à protéger Zell le temps qu'il finisse son invocation tout en fronçant les sourcils pendant que sa rivale se soignait. Seifer avait récolté sa blessure sur une attaque simple, basique qu'elle n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal à éviter ! Ce n'était absolument pas normal ! Les réflexes de la jeune fille étaient beaucoup plus lents que d'ordinaires et ses coups beaucoup moins forts. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Le brun fut tiré de ses réflexions par un sortilège de feu qui fusa à ses oreilles. Il jurait sur son manque d'attention durant un combat et se précipitait pour riposter lorsque Golgotha, la majestueuse entité de la foudre, fit son apparition dans les airs. Elle étendit gracieusement ses ailes qui claquèrent puis baissa son bec et déchaîna un torrent de foudre sur les ennemis des mercenaires. L'attaque fut suffisamment puissante pour balayer le soldat et le monstre qui s'effondrèrent sans vie au sol. Puis la G-force disparut et Zell se laissa glisser par terre, complètement vidé de son énergie. Les autres n'étaient pas non plus dans un meilleur état et ils reprenaient péniblement leur respiration en sifflant, pliés en deux. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent et s'apprêtaient à se remettre en route lorsque Squall attrapa Seifer par la manche de son trench-coat. La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction apparente, elle ne se dégagea pas ni ne se retourna en colère, confirmant à ses amis qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne veux plus que tu te battes aujourd'hui.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? riposta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement acerbe.  
- Tu nous mets tous en danger en étant aussi déconcentrée. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre pour le moment. C'est tout. »

La blonde renifla en faisant un petit geste sec du bras afin que son supérieur lâche sa manche. Elle avança quelque peu sur le pont sans se retourner vers les autres. Zell lança un regard interrogateur à Squall avant d'hausser les épaules. Il s'en fichait bien de Seifer, elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était bien réciproque. Pour une fois qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas être chiante, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui demander de changer de comportement. Elle n'était pas son amie et elle ne le serait jamais. Finalement, les quatre jeunes gens avancèrent sur le pont en regardant autour d'eux. En dehors de la prison, il n'y avait que le sable du désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et le bâtiment était tout simplement immense ! Trois sortes d'énormes tours en forme de gargantuesques vis métalliques s'enfonçaient dans le sol avant de s'élever insolemment dans le ciel à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Des ponts reliaient ces sortes de donjons entre eux et c'étaient sur l'un d'eux que les évadés se trouvaient. Vu la distance qui les séparait du sol, il valait mieux ne pas avoir le vertige. Linoa tituba légèrement de quelques pas en arrière tandis que Zell laissa échapper sa colère et sa frustration.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On est encore bloqués !  
- Impossible, blêmit la brune sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand je suis entrée tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas comme ça !  
- Essayons d'atteindre cette structure là-bas, ordonna Squall en désignant du menton le bâtiment rouge qui s'élevait de l'autre côté de la passerelle suspendue.  
- Compris ! »

Les jeunes gens coururent en direction de l'endroit indiqué. Zell, Linoa et Seifer arrivèrent sur un sol stable et il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à Squall pour les rejoindre lorsque, soudainement, les garde-fous de chaque côté du pont disparurent et les planches qui constituaient ce dernier se mirent à bouger et à défiler pour finalement laisser le vide s'installer. Le brun courut en arrière pour ne pas tomber sous le regard inquiet des autres qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Puis les énormes vis sur lesquelles étaient fichées les structures rouges se mirent à tourner et s'enfoncer dans le sol, entraînant avec elles l'ensemble de la prison. Déséquilibré par la brusque secousse, Squall tomba et ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes qui lui permirent de s'accrocher à la structure métallique de la passerelle qu'il devait traverser. Linoa l'encouragea à progresser jusqu'à eux, ce qu'il fit en s'aidant des genoux et des coudes. Il arriva péniblement à rejoindre le chemin de ronde où étaient les autres et Zell l'attrapa par le bras pour le hisser à leurs côtés, le lui arrachant ce faisant à moitié. Encore sous le choc, les quatre jeunes gens regardaient sans trop y croire le sol qui était maintenant à la même hauteur qu'eux. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés lorsque les autres les rejoignirent. Ensembles, ils parvinrent jusqu'au garage dans lequel étaient entreposés plusieurs véhicules de l'armée galbadienne.

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Squall. Quand je suis arrivé au niveau du sol, tout s'est arrêté !  
- La grue se déplaçait vraiment lentement, les informa Irvine. Peut-être parce qu'on était sous terre…  
- Fichons le camp d'ici, proposa le brun.  
- Je veux monter dans la jaune, sautilla Selphie en indiquant la voiture de ses rêves et assortie à sa garde-robe.  
- Je monte dans celle-là aussi, les informa Quistis en souriant.  
- Bon, moi aussi, ajouta Linoa en rejoignant les deux autres filles dans le véhicule.  
- Dites, mesdemoiselles, vous pourriez… commença un Irvine dépité avant de s'excuser auprès de la dernière représentante du sexe féminin restante. Désolé Seifer, je t'avais oubliée. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil distant au roux. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient sortis de sa cellule, la blonde était étrange et ne réagissait que très peu à ce que lui disaient les autres, suivant simplement le mouvement sans émettre de réelles protestations. Mais ils n'y faisaient pas tellement attention, plus inquiets, et cela était légitime, de savoir comment ils allaient se sortir de là que de l'état psychologique de la mercenaire. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle camouflait malgré tout habilement le délabrement moral dont elle souffrait et qu'ensuite ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer et de comment l'aider. Seifer haussa les épaules avant de monter dans la voiture des mecs et de se caler contre une portière arrière, son regard se portant au loin dehors, repartant à nouveau dans ses pensées tandis que les deux véhicules partaient vers leur destination.

* * *

Nied : Vi, vi, Seifer est traumatisée dans ce chapitre. Vous en faites pas, elle va se rétablir très vite... Au prochain chapitre ou au encore suivant, je pense. Parce qu'elle se fasse un mutisme à la Squall serait assez chiant.

Seifer : j't'emmerde. Aïeuh !

Nied (fais des moulinets avec son parapluie) : Jure pas, mamour, c'est très mal. Et sinon, y a une pseudo-citation de Star Wars, qui la trouve ? Sinon, à plus, je vous aime tous. Par contre, les chapitres risquant d'être plus longs à attendre à cause de la prépa. Voilà, voilà !


	12. chapitre 11 : la base des missiles

**Disclamer :** Pas de personnages à moi dans ce chapitre... Tout est à Square Enix... Les enflures, ils ont même pas voulu me les offrir pour Noël.

**Note :** Désolée, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je m'applatis à plat ventre devant vous. (Seifer : hésitez pas à en profiter pour la piétiner, surtout.) J'ai absolument presque aucune excuse pour avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour diverses raisons. Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement, j'en ai déjà rédigé une partie. En plus, ce chapitre est relativement court et il n'y a pas grand chose de différent du jeu. (une des raisons majeures de mon manque d'inspi...)

**Remerciements :** À toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lu (oui, à ma grande surprise, j'ai appris sur un forum qu'un garçon m'avait lu sur ce site, je suis trop contenteuh ! ) et plus spécialement à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, redfoxline, squallyboy et surtout Linow, une nouvelle lectrice (ai-je pensé à répondre à ton commentaire ? Si j'ai oublié, je m'en excuse profondément, mais quand tu l'as posté, j'avais beaucoup de soucis et de choses en tête). Merci, les filles.

* * *

Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, en plein milieu du désert, au carrefour de deux routes de terre battue où une vieille carcasse de voiture gisait. Les jeunes gens sortirent avec plus ou moins de précipitation de l'habitacle de leurs automobiles, respirant avec peine l'air brûlant du désert chargé de poussières qui leur irritaient la gorge et les yeux. Selphie monta sur l'ossature du véhicule abandonné là il y avait déjà des années et regarda autour d'elle. Le désert s'étendait encore loin de chaque côté, seuls quelques cactus rompaient provisoirement la monotonie du paysage. Elle soupira en se tournant vers la position supposée de Trabia. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps pour empêcher la destruction de la fac ! C'était là qu'elle avait grandi, elle voulait pouvoir y retourner pour y rire encore avec ses amies. La voix de Squall brisa le silence qui s'était installé de manière quasi-religieuse entre les mercenaires.

« Faisons le point.  
- La prêtresse va lancer des missiles sur la BGU ? » s'exclama Quistis qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Les mêmes pensées agitaient la seed blonde. Le Garden de Balamb était chez elle et elle ne voulait pas voir sa maison détruite.

« C'est ce que Irvine a dit à Linoa, acquiesça Selphie de son promontoire.  
- On doit retourner à la BGU prévenir les étudiants, décida leur chef. Allons-y en voiture !  
- Et à quoi ça servirait ? intervint brusquement Seifer d'un air maussade.  
- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demanda Zell, surpris.  
- Tu veux rallier la BGU en voiture ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends très bien compte de la situation, mais on mettrait plus de deux jours pour rejoindre l'université de cette manière. Les missiles ne vont pas nous attendre.  
- On peut toujours prendre le train, objecta le tatoué.  
- Bien sûr… Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser monter dans le train ? Tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? Qu'on aille voir les galbadiens et qu'on leur dise : « Oh, excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de prendre le train jusqu'à Balamb parce qu'on veut empêcher les missiles que vous avez lancé de tomber sur notre université » ? Et de toute manière, je doute qu'un train aille plus vite que des missiles… continua-t-elle d'un ton morose avant que Selphie ne la gifle pour la faire taire.  
- Et parce que tu crois que ton attitude va nous servir à quelque chose ? » explosa la brunette que tous regardaient d'un air stupéfait, surtout Seifer qui, blême, se frottait la joue avec incrédulité. « C'est sûr que si tu raisonnes comme ça, tu n'arriveras à rien. Mais moi, la TGU c'est ma maison et je veux la sauver ! La BGU compte si peu pour toi ? » La jeune fille se tourna vers Squall. « Il faut trouver un moyen de stopper le lancement des missiles. C'est mon ancienne fac, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. Je dois faire quelque chose pour sauver les étudiants de Trabia !  
- Il faut qu'un groupe aille à la base des missiles pour arrêter les tirs avant qu'ils ne se produisent, indiqua Quistis qui regardait toujours Selphie, choquée.  
- Squall, décide vite qui doit se rendre à la base des missiles, ajouta la brune d'un ton pressant.  
- _C'est une lourde responsabilité_, pensa le jeune homme._ Il s'agit d'une mission-suicide_.  
- On n'a qu'à voter, » proposa Linoa en intervenant pour la première fois, elle qui jusqu'à présent discuter avec Zell, Irvine et Quistis, Seifer restant à l'écart du petit groupe sans que l'on sache si c'était parce qu'elle était vexée ou choquée du coup qu'elle avait pris.

« Squall va choisir les membres des deux groupes et il partira prévenir la BGU. Si vous êtes contre, levez la main. » Ce que fit Zell mais personne n'y prêta attention et la jeune résistante se tourna vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. « Mets-moi dans n'importe lequel des deux groupes…  
-_ L'un est plus risqué que l'autre,_ songea le brun, inquiet pour la sécurité de la jeune fille qui était tout sauf une combattante aguerrie comme les autres.  
- Alors, Squall, quelles sont les équipes ? » le pressa Quistis.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit décider ?_ L'épéiste brun soupirait contre cette manie qu'avaient les autres de lui coller les responsabilités sur les épaules lorsqu'un bruit au loin les fit tous sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où il avait été émis pour voir des missiles s'élever dans le ciel. De longs panaches de fumée blanche s'étirèrent dans l'azur loin au dessus de leurs têtes tandis que les fusées, que les jeunes gens regardaient avec horreur, se dirigeaient vers leur cible.

« Je crois qu'ils vont d'abord viser la fac de Trabia puis la BGU, indiqua Irvine d'une voix blanche tandis que Selphie, décomposée, se laissa glisser à terre dans une attitude prostrée.  
- Trabia, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'espère que la situation n'est pas trop grave. » Elle se releva. « Peut-être qu'ils ont raté leur coup, » avança-t-elle, pleine d'espoir même si elle ne croyait pas trop à cette hypothèse et nul n'eut le courage de lui faire remarquer l'improbabilité de ce cas de figure. Elle sauta du haut de son promontoire pour rejoindre les autres.

« Squall, faut avertir la BGU. Qui vient avec toi ?  
- Squall, dépêche-toi, surenchérit Zell.  
- Fais ton choix, Squall, insista Quistis.  
- Réfléchis bien, ajouta Linoa.  
-…, se contenta de dire Seifer.  
- _Ce rôle de chef me prend la tête,_ songea le brun avant de désigner Irvine, Linoa et Seifer pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la BGU.  
- Je veux faire partie de l'équipe des missiles, indiqua Selphie. C'est mon pays qui est en jeu !  
- Cette mission est spéciale, les informa le jeune homme après avoir confirmé les groupes. Nous la décidons nous-même. Selphie, tu as un plan ?  
- Avec ce véhicule militaire galbadien, on devrait pouvoir entrer dans la base. Après, je ne sais pas, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. On verra là-bas. Tu penses que ça ira ? » Squall répondit par un signe de tête. « Croisons les doigts ! Tu ferais bien de filer prévenir ta fac maintenant !  
- On se reverra à la BGU, indiqua le brun.  
- Fais gaffe à toi, idiote, intervint d'une voix traînante Seifer. T'as pas intérêt à crever avant que je puisse te rendre ta baffe, » ajouta-t-elle avant de grimper dans son véhicule à la suite du roux. Linoa sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Selphie.

« On dirait que tu lui as un peu remis les idées en place. Soyez tous prudents, d'accord ? » leur recommanda-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers dans la voiture tandis que l'autre groupe faisait de même. Finalement, chaque équipe partit de son côté.

Squall s'était installé derrière le volant et conduisait depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il commença à ressentir la fatigue du voyage couplée à celle que lui avaient occasionné la torture et les privations. Il se frotta les yeux et baissa la tête un bref instant. Quand il la releva, il s'aperçut qu'il longeait depuis quelques minutes une voie de chemin de fer et qu'une gare s'élevait à une poignée de kilomètres de là où ils étaient. Il se tourna pour réveiller les autres qui profitaient du court répit qu'ils avaient pour recharger leurs batteries. Irvine pointa du doigt un train qui attendait sagement sur ses rails de partir.

« On peut le prendre pour aller plus vite, indiqua-t-il.  
- Tu sais conduire un train ? s'étonna Linoa.  
- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas très difficile, se vanta le sniper fier comme Lucifer. On nous apprend à tout faire, dans les Gardens. »

Squall leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Heureusement, Linoa avait l'air plus amusée qu'impressionnée par les vantardises du blondin. Le jeune homme gara son véhicule tout contre la barrière de la gare et les jeunes gens se faufilèrent derrière les wagons pour ne pas se faire apercevoir par les quelques soldats qui gardaient l'endroit. Ils remontèrent prudemment le long du train pour arriver enfin jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur et le sniper commença à trafiquer les manettes pour faire partir leur nouveau moyen de transport. Soudain, alors que le train se mettait lentement en branle, un soldat galbadien apparut brusquement à leurs côtés et courut pour rester à leur hauteur tout en leur enjoignant d'arrêter la machine. Linoa se tourna vers le chef de mission.

« Squall ! Ce soldat nous poursuit !  
- Impressionnant, songea le jeune homme avec un rictus amusé.  
- Arrêtez le train ! hurla le garde en haletant.  
- Désolée ! fit Linoa en agitant gentiment la main. C'est un cas d'urgence.  
- Ben, Seifer, tu vois que ça a marché, fit remarquer Irvine à la jeune fille tandis que le soldat disparaissait au loin.  
- Ah ah, vraiment hilarant, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

De son côté, l'équipe de Selphie filait pied au plancher vers la base des missiles. Heureusement, la véhicule que la jeune brune pilotait était pourvu d'un GPS qui indiquait la position de la base. Sans desserrer les dents, la jeune fille conduisait la voiture à tout allure vers sa destination, ne se préoccupant ni de sa fatigue, ni de son confort. Ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence et sa tête dodelinait souvent mais elle n'en avait cure. Quistis dut l'obliger à grands renforts de protestations à s'arrêter pour la laisser conduire et pour que la trabienne se repose. Selphie s'assit à l'arrière en boudant mais la blonde avait raison sur le niveau de fatigue de la jeune fille et, terrassée par la fatigue qu'elle niait avec force quelques minutes avant et bercée par le mouvement du véhicule, la brune s'endormit vite contre sa portière, sous le regard un brin inquiet de Zell. Pour se réveiller ce qui lui sembla être à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard à proximité de la base des missiles. Elle pencha la tête par la portière pour contempler l'endroit. Comme tout base militaire, celle-ci était extrêmement fortifiée, de hauts murs, rehaussés par des barbelés, protégeaient l'accès et des miradors à chaque coin garnis de soldats surveillaient les environs. Heureusement, grâce à son apparente appartenance à Galbadia, le véhicule des trois Seeds franchit sans problème la barrière d'entrée et se gara près d'autres voitures sur le parking à l'intérieur de la gare. Les jeunes gens sortirent précipitamment de l'habitacle, vêtus d'uniforme de l'armée galbadienne. Selphie s'étira en grimaçant. Pouah, ces uniformes étaient vraiment puants et gluants ! Raison de plus de détester ce pays. Zell vint interrompre ses pensées.

« À quand la mise à feu ?  
- On s'en fiche de l'heure ! trépigna la petite brune. Il faut juste neutraliser les missiles. Mon plan : aller partout et... détruire tout ce que l'on peut. Objectif suprême : réduire cet endroit en poussière !  
- Pas très subtil mais efficace, approuva Quistis en hochant la tête.  
- Dommage qu'on ait pas emmené Seifer avec nous, elle se serait vraiment éclatée ! ricana Zell.  
- Dincht ! le gronda la plus âgée en fronçant les sourcils, l'air assez fâchée. Arrête de te moquer d'elle dans son dos !  
- Pff...  
- Allez, en avant toute ! »

Les jeunes gens longèrent rapidement le parking et entrèrent dans le bâtiment le plus proche d'eux, un hangar sombre, glauque et uniquement éclairé par quelques appliques plafonnières qui répandaient difficilement leur lueur blafarde autour d'elles, créant des zones plus ou moins lumineuses dans la salle. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte blindée qui leur barrait la route. Un serrure électronique ordonnait l'incération d'un passe pour s'ouvrir, ce qui provoqua un geste d'énervement chez Selphie. Un passe ? Ils en avaient de bonnes, elle n'en possédait pas, elle ! Zell la calma plus ou moins avant que Quistis ne tende à la brune une carte magnétique qu'elle avait trouvée dans le blindé qu'ils avaient "emprunté" à la prison du désert. Heureusement pour leur camouflage (et pour les nerfs de Selphie) la porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier métallique que les trois Seeds descendirent sans demander leur reste. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, surveillée par un soldat galbadien et qui donnait sur le hangar qui contenaient les missiles. Les jeunes gens explorèrent rapidement la pièce en tentant de ne pas paraître trop curieux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux puis leurs pas les menèrent à une vaste terrasse sur laquelle fumaient deux galbadiens, adossés à la balustrade. Un des deux hommes, dont l'épaulette indiquait qu'il était sergent, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants pour leur demander de transmettre aux soldats qui s'occupaient des missiles que lui et son camarade les rejoindraient plus tard. Selphie fit un rapide salut avant de décamper, suivie par ses deux comparses et transmit sans attendre le message à l'ingénieur qui s'occupait de la supervision des événements. Cependant, les soldats qui s'occupaient des machines étaient débordés et n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Les trois jeunes gens furent prestement envoyés rappeler aux soldats leur obligation première. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et retourna voir les deux feignants pour leur rapporter le message tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le temps de jouer les messagères et qu'elle devait vite trouver un moyen d'arrêter les missiles. Heureusement, aucun des deux galbadiens n'avait envie de faire ce travail et ils envoyèrent les trois Seeds s'occupaient de la maintenance de la salle de contrôle. Le garde préposé à la surveillance de cette salle au combien importante les laissa passer sans problème et même s'en alla chercher son remplaçant pour le tour de garde, laissant les jeunes gens sans surveillance. Selphie se précipita sur le panneau de contrôle et commença à appuyer au hasard sur les boutons dans l'espoir de dérégler, voire même de casser la machine afin d'empêcher tout nouvel envoi de missiles. Il y eut soudain un petit bruit sec, comme si quelque chose se cassait, et toute lumière s'éteignit dans le bâtiment. Une voix robotique s'éleva alors des haut-parleurs tandis que les membres du petit groupe tentaient de s'accoutumer à la baisse soudaine de lumière, la pièce n'étant éclairée que par quelques lampes néons qui fonctionnaient de manière autonome.

« Erreur technique détestée, crachotèrent les enceintes. Enquête immédiate exigée. »

« On ferait mieux de filer d'ici, fit remarquer Zell d'un ton légèrement anxieux.  
- Et ensuite ? » demanda d'une voix belliqueuse Selphie en levant le poing dans un geste plein d'intention guerrière. Ses deux camarades hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur, comprenant très bien où voulait en venir la petite brune survoltée. Le trio s'enfuit rapidement par la porte, mais se fit immédiatement arrêter au seuil de celle-ci par deux robustes soldats ennemis qui leur demandèrent d'un ton impérieux ce qu'ils fichaient ici.

La brunette soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, à une minute près ils étaient tirés d'affaire ! Néanmoins, elle tenta de bluffer en leur faisant croire qu'ils venaient de donner l'alerte. Les galbadiens, n'ayant aucune raison de se méfier, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de commande pour voir si ils ne pouvaient pas réparer les dégâts. Avec un petit signe de tête complice, les trois Seeds se ruèrent sur leurs talons et les assommèrent avant de claquer la porte de la pièce derrière eux. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar où étaient contenus les missiles où ils furent réquisitionner afin d'aider les autres soldats à déplacer les missiles sous les grognements de l'ingénieur. Une panne de courant maintenant ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, le service d'entretien était vraiment nul ! Dès que le dernier missile fut à sa place, les jeunes gens trompèrent la vigilance des gardes et sortirent sans se faire remarquer de la pièce et se précipitèrent sur le tableau de visée des missiles afin de le détraquer pour que les bombes aient le plus de probabilités possibles de rater la BGU et de s'écraser en pleine campagne. Zell aurait bien aimé tout casser mais Selphie avait fait remarquer que ç'aurait été la méga-cata si ils déclanchaient la mise à feu par erreur. Une fois sûrs d'avoir fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les mercenaires se dirigèrent vers le garde qui les empêchait d'emprunter le second escalier qui menait au poste de mise à feu et le bernèrent en lui annonçant qu'ils devaient faire leur rapport sur le lancement des missiles. Le vigile les laissa passer en soupirant qu'on engageait vraiment des gosses dans cette armée. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, les Seeds entendirent deux soldats assurés leur commandant du parfait déroulement des opérations. Leur supérieur ricana en assurant que tout devait fonctionner maintenant et qu'ils allaient maintenant procéder à la dernière phase de lancement. Ses auxiliaires s'apprêtaient à obéir à ses ordres lorsque Selphie, Quistis et Zell les interrompirent dans leurs tâches en faisant irruption dans la salle. Le commandant les démasqua rapidement, le salut qu'ils venaient de faire était complètement ridicule. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, ils étaient au bon endroit, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils sourirent en enlevant enfin les uniformes qu'ils portaient.

« Qu'est-ce que ? s'étrangla le plus haut gradé.  
- Et voilà ! s'exclama la brune surexcitée en se frottant le haut des bras tandis que Zell sautillait sur place en boxant dans le vide. J'en avais vraiment marre de cet uniforme puant et gluant !  
- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, les prévint le commandant en se jetant sur la plus jeune. De simples étudiants ! Vous allez nous le payer ! »

Selphie se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver la rafale de balles que l'homme en uniforme rouge tirait sur elle mais ne put empêcher plusieurs munitions de la blesser à l'épaule. Elle grimaça lorsque Zell l'attrapa par son bras intact pour la traîner à l'abri des projectiles qui sifflaient autour d'eux. Le galbadien dut s'arrêter un moment pour recharger son arme et Quistis en profita. Vive comme l'éclair, elle contourna un des deux larbins de quatrième zone avant de faire claquer son fouet en direction du chef des ennemis. La lanière mortelle s'enroula autour de la gorge à découvert du soldat et d'une brusque traction, la jeune femme étrangla froidement son opposant, qui s'effondra à terre en émettant des borborygmes étranglés avant de perdre conscience. Les deux hommes sous ses ordres poussèrent des cris de colère en voyant leur chef à terre, s'élancèrent en direction de la blonde en brandissant leurs épées et se firent couper la route par Zell et Selphie dont le bras avait été guéri par un léger sort de soin lancé par l'hérisson. La petite brune assomma proprement son adversaire par un coup de Nunchaku judicieusement asséné tandis que le punk surexcité brisa d'un geste sec et maîtrisé la nuque du soldat en face de lui, qui s'effondra à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffons. Selphie sautilla sur place et leva les bras en signe de victoire dès que le dernier galbadien fût à terre.

« Mon plan : Stopper les missiles, exploser cette base, puis rentrer chez nous, ok ? remémora-t-elle à ses camarades.  
- Les missiles devraient pouvoir être arrêter d'ici, ajouta Zell en se dirigeant vers le tableau de commandes pour l'examiner.  
- On inspecte ce truc chacun de notre côté, » ordonna Quistis dont les instincts d'instructeur revenaient au galop dans ce genre de situation.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Selphie se pencha sur les tableaux de bord se trouvant à sa gauche pendant que Zell examinait un dispositif électronique accroché au mur en face de la porte et que la plus âgée se penchait sur une palette de commandes de l'autre côté de la pièce. La petite brune tapait au hasard sur les boutons lorsqu'une série de bips insistants se fit entendre et que de longues lignes de textes défilaient à l'écran. La jeune fille sourit.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle pour prévenir les autres. J'ai trouvé ! continua-t-elle tandis que ses amis la rejoignaient et qu'elle appuyait sur diverses touches. Ce bouton ci, ce bouton là... Voilà, c'est bon ! cria-t-elle de joie en se tournant vers les autres. Maintenant, on doit juste trouver le système d'autodestruction !  
- Je crois que je l'ai vu dans la pièce d'à côté, » indiqua Zell en montrant du doigt l'ouverture qui permettait de passer de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à celui qui les intéressait.

Selphie acquiesça avant de se précipiter dans la salle désignée par le blond zébullon... Et soupira en voyant le nombre impressionnant de machines, de boutons, de panneaux de commandes et de tous leurs petits amis qui séjournaient dans la pièce. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ? Elle se pencha rapidement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur le plus proche d'elle en faisant la moue, imitée par les deux autres Seeds. Enfin, elle se redressa, victorieuse. Elle avait enfin découvert le mécanisme d'autodestruction de la base et elle rameuta à grands cris ses camarades, qui se pressèrent à ses côtés. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver comment ce truc marchait et ils avaient fini. Elle trifouilla une nouvelle fois sur pleins de boutons avant de comprendre la manière dont le programme fonctionnait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants pour estimer le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour fuir la base et programma son autodestruction pour dans une demi-heure. Elle pressa le gros bouton rouge et le compte à rebours commença. Une voix métallique résonna dans la salle et dans la caserne entière à travers d'énormes haut-parleurs pour avertir ses occupants de la menace qui pesait sur eux.

_« Autodestruction enclenchée. Trente minutes avant la mise à feu. Attention ! Évacuation immédiate ! »_

« Ouh la ! s'exclama Selphie. Pas le moment de s'éterniser ici ! »

Quistis et Zell l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de s'élancer à la suite de la brunette une enfilade de couloirs dans leur quête de liberté. Ils devaient sortir de la base le plus rapidement possible et pour cela ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre par les militaires. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent aucun soldat. L'armée galbadienne s'était dépêchée de vider les lieux au moment même où l'alarme avait retenti, fuyant les dédales de salles et de galeries pour éviter de se faire piéger dans l'explosion du bâtiment. Les jeunes gens courraient dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie, ignorant qu'un des soldats qu'ils avaient crus mort dans la salle des commandes n'était qu'évanoui et qu'à l'instant même où les Seeds quittaient le funeste bâtiment, il se traînait péniblement jusqu'au tableau de bord et réenclenchait la mise à feu des missiles en direction de Balamb, par pur optique de vengeance.

Les mercenaires sortaient à peine du hangar lorsqu'ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, ce qui inquiéta grandement Selphie. C'était quoi ce bruit ? Un peu anxieux, les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil du bâtiment et virent de nombreux camions de l'armée vider précipitamment les lieux, suivis par de nombreux soldats apeurés et à pied qui courraient pour rattraper les véhicules et sortir de la base à temps, avant la destruction finale. Selphie, Quistis et Zell traversaient au pas de course la cour de la caserne en direction de la porte principale lorsque, de l'autre côté des hauts et épais grillages qui bordaient la cour, les immenses plaques métalliques formant le sol s'ouvrirent et laissèrent la place à de gigantesques lance-missiles d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteurs. Les réservoirs où étaient placées les roquettes s'ouvrirent et les machines de guerre et de destruction libérèrent leurs terribles engins de mort vers la BGU. Les jeunes gens regardèrent avec désespoir les missiles s'élever dans le ciel pur d'été. Selphie et Zell ployèrent les épaules, submergés par le désespoir. Ils avaient échoué dans leur mission, l'université de Balamb allait être détruite comme avait dû l'être celle de Trabia. Quistis les secoua énergiquement, refusant de se laisser abattre aussi rapidement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour sortir de la base avant que celle-ci ne soit détruite, par explosion ou autre. Mourir maintenant ne servirait à rien et ne ferait pas revenir à la vie ceux qui avaient péri dans la destruction de leurs universités. Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, se relevèrent et se remirent à courir en direction de la sortie. Ils parcoururent une cinquantaine de mètres avant de tomber nez à canons avec un gigantesque robot bleu à tourelles programmé pour les détruire, entouré par quelques soldats qui n'avaient pas fui.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant, gueula à leur intention le chef des galbadiens. Édéa ne me le pardonnerait jamais et je ne tiens pas à subir son courroux ! Êtes-vous prêts, soldats ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le conducteur du char.  
- Oui, commandant.  
- C'est bon, allons-y, » ordonna le gradé en montant à son tour dans la machine.

La citadelle roulante pointa alors ses mitraillettes vers les jeunes gens et envoya vers eux plusieurs rafales nourries de balles, qu'ils n'eurent que le temps d'esquiver en roulant sur le côté.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? hurla Selphie à ses amis.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, cria en réponse Quistis, mais comme c'est électronique, c'est forcément sensible à l'électricité.  
- J'invoque Golgotha pendant que vous me couvrez, ça va ? proposa Zell. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir avant que l'endroit n'explose ! »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête avant de courir hors de leur abri et de rejoindre l'autre côté de la cour, afin de concentrer sur elles les attaques des galbadiens pour laisser au zébullon le temps d'appeler à lui sa G-force protectrice. Les canons de la forteresse d'acier mouvante se tournèrent vers elles et se mirent en marche, mais par bonheur, aucune des deux seeds ne se fit blesser. Puis, d'un commun et tacite accord, Selphie se glissa à la gauche de la machine mortelle tandis que Quistis se précipita à son côté droit, avant de lancer sur une des six tourelles son plus puissant sortilège de foudre. Le donjon de métal grinça, trembla dans ses fondations, se fendilla mais ne se rompit pas. Et un des soldats riposta en envoyant une sorte de rayon laser en direction de la blonde qui ne put l'éviter. Elle tomba à terre en se tenant le bras, là où le rai de lumière l'avait effleuré et qui abordait maintenant une large et douloureuse brûlure. Selphie jura en voyant sa camarade blessée et se concentra pour utiliser sa magie. Entre ses mains jointes apparut une petite sphère bleutée, parcourue d'étincelles jaunes pâles. Puis cette boule d'énergie s'envola et se positionna au-dessus du char d'assaut. À ce moment, la petite brune ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour mieux puiser en elle la force des G-Forces, et laissa le sortilège de foudre X déchaînait toute sa puissance. La sphère enfla pour exploser brutalement, laissant une colonne d'éclairs s'abattre sur la machine de métal en dessous d'elle. Dans un concert de grincements et de craquements terribles, plusieurs tourelles s'effondrèrent, faisant crier et jurer les soldats à l'intérieur. Les galbadiens eurent à peine le temps de se remettre que Golgotha, l'entité protectrice et titulaire de la foudre que Zell venait de finir d'invoquer, manifesta sa présence en déchirant le ciel et en déclanchant un puissant orage. Le magnifique et terrifiant oiseau légendaire ouvrit le bec et poussa un cri perçant. Sous son ordre, les nuages noirs chargés d'électricité se regroupèrent en une masse sombre et malsaine qui fut percée d'éclairs. Dans un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant, ils s'abattirent sur la forteresse galbadienne qui finit par se briser sous l'assaut. Constatant que l'appareil ne leur répondait plus, les quelques soldats survivants sortirent de la boîte de conserve pour affronter directement les seeds. Quistis, qui avait fini par guérir sa blessure, se dressa en première face à eux avant d'être rejointe par ses deux amis. Ensembles, les trois mercenaires n'eurent aucun mal à se défaire du commandant et de ses deux autres larbins. Une fois le dernier de leurs ennemis à terre, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour se rendre compte qu'une gigantesque porte coulissante en acier blindé s'était refermée sur l'issue et les empêchait de quitter les lieux. En courrant, ils retraversèrent la cour pour tenter de trouver une autre voie de sortie, mais malheureusement, ils n'en trouvèrent aucune. Découragés, ils se laissèrent glisser à terre tandis que défilaient les dernières minutes du compte à rebours avant la destruction de la base.

_« On est enfermés ?_ songea Selphie avec désespoir. _Squall s'occupera du reste. Mais est-ce qu'il pensera à s'occuper de la fête de l'école ? J'en doute... Quel dommage ! L'échec total... »_

« Moi qui pensais finir ma vie sur un champ de bataille, s'exclama Zell en se relevant, mais ici ou pendant un combat... J'ai pas envie de mourir ! » Il frappa violemment le sol avant de se laisser retomber à terre, vaincu. Il voulait vivre, pourtant, vivre de toutes ses forces et faire ce qui lui plaisait pour n'avoir aucun regret au final. Vivre sa vie et ne pas laisser les autres la diriger... Mais il voyait bien maintenant qu'il avait échoué et il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir alors qu'il venait de commencer de vivre !

« Je me demande si Squall savait ce qui allait nous arriver, murmura Quistis dans le dos des deux autres.  
- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, _pensa la brune en se mordant les lèvres._ Squall nous a choisi parce qu'il comptait sur nous, j'en suis persuadée. Tu as confiance en nous. Tu as confiance en nous, pas vrai, Squall ? »_

Brusquement, le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et les bâtiments à côté d'eux explosèrent, projetant partout aux alentours des morceaux de béton et de métal. Les jeunes gens se relevèrent et se mirent à courir dans une tentative désespérée de se mettre à l'abri.

Bien plus loin, dans le train qui les menait vers l'université de Balamb, Squall et Seifer se tournèrent vers le panache de fumée qui montait dans les airs. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils espéraient juste que leurs camarades avaient eu le temps de sortir de la base avant qu'elle n'explose. Puis la blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rival avant d'aller se reposer dans un des wagons aux côtés de Linoa, rapidement imitée par son rival. Ils manquaient tous de sommeil et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider, de toute manière. Juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture qui suivait la locomotive, le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers les quelques volutes de gaz qui s'évaporaient en dansant doucement dans l'azur et pria du fond du coeur que Selphie, Quistis et Zell soient encore en vie.

* * *

Voici la fin de mon chapitre et encore désolée pour le retard. La prochaine fois, je jure que je me tape avec mon parapluie vert pomme.

Merci pour votre lecture... Des reviews ? *o*


	13. chapitre 12 : de retour à la BGU

Et oui, je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un maubais tour !... Ok, c'est bon, j'arrête.)

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage de ce chapitre n'est à moi. Pas faute de le vouloir, d'ailleurs. Pourrait pas nous les prêter un peu, Square Enix ? Bah, c'est pas grave, je me consolerai en m'achetant le nouveau Dissidia quand il sortira (argh, encore trois mois !)

**Notes :** Dans ce chapitre, il y aura de l'action.

/Seifer/ Aïeuh, ma tête !  
Mais spoile pas, merdeuh à la fin !

Il y aura de l'humour.

/Seifer/ Où ça ?  
Bah, que tout le monde croit Squall indispensable, c'est assez risible.  
/Seifer/ Ah ouais, pas faux.  
/Squall, avec sa tête inexpressive habituelle/ J'vous hais...

Il y aura de la tendresse.

/Seifer/ Tu veux dire qu'il va baver comme d'habitude devant Linoa ?  
Sois pas jalouse.

Il y aura des scènes violentes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

/Zell et Selphie/ Aïeuh, ma sensibilité !  
'Scuse, j'vous avais pas vu.  
/Seifer/ Bien de copier le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ?  
Ouaip, absolument pas honte !

Et voici le chapitre suivant ! 10.218 mots au compteur !

Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre, j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne ! (ce que je fais généralement une fois sur deux...)

* * *

De retour à la BGU.

Entre-temps, et ignorant tout de ce qui était arrivé à l'autre équipe, le groupe composé d'Irvine, Linoa, Seifer et Squall était parvenu en vue de la BGU qui, pour leur plus grande satisfaction, était toujours intacte et trônait fièrement, telle la hautaine dame blanche et bleue qu'elle était, au milieu de la plaine de Balamb. Squall et Seifer, qui avaient grandi dans la fac, n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent être un jour aussi heureux d'y retourner. Une partie de la tension qui habitait les jeunes gens depuis leur évasion de la prison se dissipa et ils soupirèrent de soulagement, un peu plus rassurés qu'avant. Les autres étaient peut-être arrivés à temps pour stopper le lancement des fusées, finalement. Cependant, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, des missiles pouvaient encore se diriger vers l'université, ils devaient absolument prévenir le proviseur et les habitants de l'école du danger qui les menaçait ! Ce fut dans cette optique qu'ils passèrent le lourd portail en fer forgé, qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte des jardins de la blanche et lumineuse fac et qu'ils s'avancèrent sur l'allée de graviers qui les mènerait jusqu'à l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Ils pilèrent net sur place au bout de quelques pas, sidérés par la gigantesque pagaille qui régnait à l'intérieur de la BGU sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Des seeds et des cadets courraient dans tous les sens et semblaient chercher frénétiquement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sous les ordres et les encouragements presque aboyés des Templiers, ces hommes (mais étaient-ils réellement humains ? Pour autant que l'on s'en souvenait, personne n'avait jamais vu le visage d'un des leurs, éternellement cachés sous des masques de métal) qui veillaient sur l'université et vêtus de leurs tuniques pourpres et blanches. Dès que les quatre jeunes gens se furent rapprochés d'un peu plus près d'un de ces gardiens, ils l'entendirent ordonner en hurlant aux étudiants qu'ils retrouvent et qu'ils lui ramènent Cid Kramer, mort ou vif. Mais que se passait-il ici, enfin ? Ils étaient tous devenus fous, ou quoi ? L'incompréhension qui gagnait les nouveaux venus - qui se doutaient qu'ils avaient manqué quelques événements - ne fut dissipé que lorsqu'un jeune cadet les bouscula par inadvertance, les tirant ainsi de leur stupeur. Il ne parut pas se rendre compte de son geste et s'apprêtait à repartir sans s'excuser lorsque Seifer l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le ramena devant elle. Le garçon tenta tout d'abord de se débattre avant de voir la personne qui le maintenait et il subit une transformation radicale qui aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, toutefois, elle arracha un sourire amusé à Linoa et Irvine : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon prodigieuse sous la surprise et la crainte, il entrouvrit la bouche, que qui lui donna un air bête, avant qu'il ne la referme et ne mordille sa lèvre inférieure, soudainement paniqué. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la personne qu'il avait renversé et il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Il gémit intérieurement en priant Hyne et toutes les déités qu'il connaissait (et même celles dont il ignorait l'existence) de survivre à cette rencontre fortuite et pas vraiment souhaitée. Mais pourquoi fallait-il, qu'entre toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans la BGU et même sur cette fichue planète, ce soit sur elle qu'il tombe ? Nonobstant le fait qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas regardé devant lui, ça lui apprendrait, tiens ! Il s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuses bafouillantes quand la blonde le devança, agacée.

« Il se passe quoi, ici, pour l'amour d'Hyne ?  
- Euh... » hésita-t-il quelques secondes avant de se décider sans grand mal. Il avait beau être effrayé par les Templiers, il craignait bien plus la colère de l'irascible et prompte à s'enflammer épéiste. Avec les premiers, il avait une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Il connaissait bien trop la réputation de Seifer pour ne serait-ce qu'oser l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Je ne sais pas trop. Les Templiers disent que Cid a trahi le Grand Maître Norg et qu'il faut le capturer. Mais personne ne sait où il est. Je peux y aller, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet avant de jeter un coup d'oeil suppliant aux trois qui observaient la scène sans intervenir.  
- Tu sais où sont Fujin et Raijin ? » La voix de la jeune femme était neutre et ses yeux deux puits verts insondables.  
« Peut-être dans le hall d'entrée, ils tentaient d'y mettre un peu d'ordre quand j'y suis parti et c'est la dernière fois que je les ai vu. » Il gigota pour tenter d'échapper à la prise de la seed. « Oh non, un Templier ! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet, en apercevant par dessus l'épaule de Seifer un des gardiens venir vers eux. On est mal !  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui résonnait étrangement par delà son masque de fer.  
- Rien, mentit d'un ton dégagé Seifer en relâchant mine de rien le col du cadet. On vient d'arriver ici alors on se demandait ce qu'il se passait.  
- Et vous quatre, de quel côté êtes-vous ? » les interrogea l'homme vêtu de pourpre et d'opalin. Le petit groupe hésita à répondre et, profitant de la distraction, le cadet s'enfuit à toutes jambes loin du Templier et surtout de Seifer. N'obtenant pas de réponse à sa question, le plus âgé insista. « Répondez ! Êtes-vous avec le Grand Maître ou dans le camp de Cid ? Jurez-vous obéissance à Norg, Grand Maître de la BGU ?  
- Oui, oui, nous jurons, acquiesça précipitamment Squall en s'inclinant légèrement devant le mastodonte, la main sur la poitrine, près du coeur.  
- Très bien. Ramenez-nous Cid, ordonna l'homme. Ses fidèles le protègent certainement. Tuez-les si nécessaire... »

Irvine et Linoa ouvrirent la bouche, stupéfaits par les paroles du Templier et Seifer s'apprêtait à protester et à dire à ce type ce qu'elle en pensait, de ses ordres, lorsque Squall les prit de court en les entraînant à l'écart, loin du gardien qui se désintéressa rapidement à eux et alla voir un autre groupe de cadets. Les jeunes gens passèrent sans problème les tourniquets qui permettaient d'entrer dans le hall, toutes les portes étant ouvertes et le gardien absent.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? siffla Seifer. Et depuis quand Norg est le grand maître de la fac ? C'est Cid le proviseur, et personne d'autre, bien qu'il me soûle assez souvent.  
- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait le trouver pour lui demander des explications, mais personne ne sait où il est. On fait quoi maintenant ? » s'inquiéta Linoa une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix . La jeune fille brune s'était rongée les ongles pendant les discussions successives avec le cadet puis avec l'adulte. « Le temps presse, les missiles avancent peut-être toujours vers nous.  
- Trouvons Fujin et Raijin, décida d'un ton ferme la blonde. Ils nous aideront.  
- Tu parais vraiment sûre d'eux, lui fit remarquer Irvine.  
- Ils me suivraient jusqu'en Enfer si je leur demandais, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Même si je ne leur demandais pas, d'ailleurs.  
- Quand on parle du loup... Les voilà qui arrivent, indiqua Squall en désignant deux personnes qui accouraient vers eux.  
- Seifer ! Tu vas bien ? cria le géant brun en serrant son amie dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui broyer tous les os de son corps.  
- Lâche-la ! Tu l'étouffes ! lui ordonna la pâle albinos qui se tenait à ses côtés en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? les interrompit Squall de sa belle voix grave, coupant court aux jérémiades de Raijin.  
- J'en sais rien. Au début, ils disaient 'Tuez les Seeds !'. Maintenant, ils prennent tous parti, soit pour le Maître soit pour le proviseur. Et ils s'entretuent.  
- Bizarre, acquiesça Fujin en hochant la tête telle une machine.  
- Et vous, de quel côté êtes-vous ? leur demanda Linoa d'un ton curieux.  
- Moi comme Fujin, on est du côté de Seifer, évidemment. Comme on l'a toujours été et comme on le sera toujours.  
- Et après, on se demande pourquoi tout le monde dit que vous êtes mes larbins, bougonna l'intéressée en tentant vainement de combattre un sourire timide qui naquit quand même sur ses lèvres, les étirant en une expression sincère et légèrement embarrassée.  
- Pourquoi les Seeds sont-ils la cible ? le coupa Squall d'un ton impatient. Où est le proviseur ? Il est vivant ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- On doit le voir immédiatement, répliqua le petit brun.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Des missiles galbadiens ont peut-être été lancé sur notre université, il faut qu'on voit le vieux, intervint Seifer. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être ?  
- Des missiles ? s'exclama Raijin en se tournant vers son amie borgne. Il faut qu'on se casse, ça craint. Aïe ! gémit-il en recevant un des dévastateurs coups de pied de la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants en l'ignorant dédaigneusement.  
- Non. » Un instant de réflexion. « Mais Shu sait peut-être.  
- Donc, il faut soit trouver Cid, soit trouver Shu, c'est bien ça ? récapitula Linoa.  
- Très bien, on va les chercher. Vous deux, essayez de faire cesser les combats et de prévenir les autres étudiants d'évacuer les lieux, leur  
ordonna Squall.  
- Faites ce qu'il dit, acquiesça la blonde lorsque les deux inséparables la regardèrent pour lui demander confirmation du regard. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Linoa par le bras et en la propulsant vers eux, occupez-vous de la princesse et faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, d'accord ?  
- Bien. »

Raijin passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune brune et l'emmena sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté avec lui et Fujin, sans se soucier des plaintes de protestation aigues que l'ancienne résistante poussait. Avant de disparaître contre son gré à l'angle du couloir, Linoa se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à Seifer qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Puis elle disparut et ce fut tout.

« Elle n'a pas l'air très contente, remarqua Squall.  
- Au moins, elle ne nous traînera pas dans les pattes quand on se battra, répliqua sa rivale d'un ton peu intéressé avant d'emboîter le pas à Leonheart, qui avait commencé à marcher. Elle nous gênerait, c'est tout ce qu'elle ferait et on a pas besoin de ça.  
- Tu es sûre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ? s'inquiéta pourtant Irvine.  
- Hein ? À la princesse ? Ouais, Fuj' et Raij' veilleront sur elle, y a pas de soucis à se faire pour cela.  
- Ils t'adorent.  
- Ouais, je suis au courant. Peut-être même un peu trop, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pensif avant de carrer les épaules. On commence par où ?  
- L'infirmerie, » répondit sèchement Squall sans même se retourner, se concentrant sur sa route.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent au pas de course dans les couloirs en direction dudit lieu. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils devaient trouver au plus vite Shu ou le proviseur pour les informer de la menace qui pesait sur l'ensemble de l'Université et ses habitants. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la galerie couverte qui menait vers le cabinet médical du docteur Kadowaki, croisant une jeune cadette qui s'en enfuyait en courant, l'air apeurée, et tombèrent nez à nez avec deux groupes de seeds qui se battaient les uns contre les autres, le plus proche d'eux encouragés par un Templier qui s'apprêtait à appeler des monstres en renfort lorsque la lame d'Hypérion s'abattit à plat sur sa nuque en sifflant et l'assomma. Puis Seifer, vraiment furieuse, se tourna vers les belligérants, dont un était à terre, adossé contre un mur et l'air blessé et s'adressa à eux, la voix remplie d'une rage froide très peu courante chez elle.

« Les prochains qui auront encore envie de se battre auront à faire à moi, c'est clair ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre entre vous ? C'est ça, l'unité et la confiance qui règne à la BGU ? Un de nos piliers de base n'est-il pas de respecter et de considérer les autres élèves de la BGU comme des compagnons d'armes, des frères ? Et vous vous battez entre vous sans même savoir pourquoi vous le faites, simplement parce qu'une bande d'abrutis vous dit de le faire ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Cid est toujours notre proviseur, c'est à lui que l'on doit faire confiance. Mais vous, au lieu de ça, alors que nous avons déjà des problèmes extérieurs, vous vous entretuez ? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables ! Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous défouler, vous avez qu'à me le demander, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous en sortiez vivants !  
- Taratata, la coupa Kadowaki en arrivant. On ne se bat plus ici, même si ton petit discours était tout à fait superbe. En plus, il y a un blessé, déclara-t-elle avant de se pencher vers l'élève qui se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant. Peux-tu te lever ?  
- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Je suis avec le Grand Maître !  
- Ne sois pas ridicule, s'exclama la doctoresse en regardant le jeune homme d'un air maternel. Peu importe de quel côté tu es, il faut soigner ses blessures. Squall, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'épéiste, viens me donner un coup de main.  
- Et lui, demanda Seifer d'un ton peu amène en désignant le templier évanoui, on en fait quoi ?  
- On va veiller sur lui, promit un des seeds qui soutenaient Cid dans la bataille.  
- Bien, maintenant viens m'aider Squall. »

Le garçon brun aida la doctoresse à étendre le cadet blessé sur un lit de l'infirmerie avant de la rejoindre dans son bureau, où l'attendaient déjà Seifer et Irvine. La quinquagénaire soupira lourdement. Elle ne comprenait rien à toutes ces histoires de factions, c'était profondément ridicule ! De toute manière, Cid n'était pas caché ici. Elle ne put que confirmer les dires de Fujin et Raijin : Shu était certainement la seule personne à savoir où se cachait le proviseur. Le docteur ne parut pas s'émouvoir outre mesure d'apprendre que des missiles se dirigeaient vers l'université. Elle se rassit sur son siège dont elle s'était un premier temps levé à l'annonce de la nouvelle avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme qu'elle devait absolument rester. Si elle fuyait, qui s'occuperait des blessés ? Seifer s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que si elle mourrait pendant l'assaut, ça n'aiderait pas tellement les gens lorsque Squall lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour la faire taire avant de saluer la pratiquante et de partir, entraînant le reste de son groupe avec lui. Dehors, loin des oreilles étrangères, la blonde laissa éclater sa colère, à la fois contre les crétins qui se battaient les uns contre les autres, contre les Templiers qui montaient les élèves entre eux, contre Kadowaki qui ne se rendait pas compte de la situation et contre le désespoir que cette course contre la montre leur laissait. Squall haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, il fallait qu'ils repartent chercher Shu ou le proviseur. Seifer le suivit, les poings serrés à s'en briser les doigts.

Les jeunes mercenaires ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que les Templiers avaient ouvert les portes de la Serre de Combat et que des monstres erraient dorénavant dans les couloirs, à la recherche de proies. Heureusement pour les trois soldats, ils ne croisèrent aucun T-Rex, ces gigantesques et dangereuses créatures préféraient peut-être l'humidité et la chaleur de la moite forêt tropicale reconstituée dans la Serre à la fraîcheur et à la dureté du béton des austères couloirs de la BGU mais seul comptait le fait qu'ils ne se promenaient pas dans l'Université. Par contre, Irvine, Seifer et Squall eurent la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que la rumeur comme quoi les Templiers pouvaient convoquer des chimères et commander aux monstres était fondée. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs fois un de ces hommes de pourpre et d'ivoirin qui lâchaient toutes sortes de créatures féroces et dangereuses sur ceux qui osaient revendiquer avoir fait allégeance à Cid Kramer. Les trois jeunes gens durent ainsi affronter plusieurs Xylopodes, un Lygus, des Succubes et cætera. Un des combats les plus durs et les plus éprouvants fut contre un Feng, cet énorme monstre à la peau verdâtre, dont le garrot arrivait à mi-poitrine de Squall et aux dents et aux griffes aiguisées comme des couteaux. Ils arrivèrent péniblement à le battre, au prix de plusieurs blessures et à grands renforts de G-Forces, et Seifer jura fort peu élégamment lorsqu'elle dut s'arquebouter contre l'immonde créature pour récupérer sa gunblade, plantée jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge de la repoussante chimère, un de ses rares points faibles. Mais pour l'instant, tous leurs efforts et combats n'avaient servi à rien, ils n'avaient trouvé ni le proviseur ni Shu qui n'étaient ni au réfectoire, ni dans les jardins ou dans les dortoirs et pas non plus au parking. À chaque fois, ils voyaient des groupes de seeds tenir l'endroit afin de protéger leur cher et bien-aimé proviseur mais de l'homme ou de son bras droit, il n'y avait aucune trace. Les trois mercenaires commençaient à désespérer de les trouver un jour et s'inquiétaient. Combien de temps avaient-ils avant que les missiles n'arrivent si Zell, Quistis et Selphie n'avaient pas réussi à arrêter leur lancement ? Irvine soupira longuement en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Seifer dans le dos de Squall, qui restait de marbre devant la situation. Ils suivaient en maugréant le brun en direction de la Serre de Combat, lieu qu'ils auraient préférés éviter lorsqu'un cadet et un Templier passèrent en courant devant eux en criant qu'une seed s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur de la zone. Le petit groupe suivit le duo à l'intérieur de la Serre, se faufilant dans les sentiers encombrés de troncs, de fougères géantes et de lianes pour tomber sur le spectacle d'une jeune femme tentant de protéger désespérément deux enfants des hommes qui les menaçaient. La petite fille brune derrière elle adressa une prière à Hyne, ces méchants allaient les tuer, elle et les autres ! Le cadet tenta d'approcher pour se saisir d'eux lorsque l'aîné des deux enfants, un garçonnet d'une douzaine d'année, lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui fit mettre un genou à terre. L'adolescent se redressa, fou de rage et s'apprêtait à se venger du gosse en lui flanquant une raclée lorsque les trois spectateurs décidèrent d'intervenir. Tout à coup, et fort étrangement, le cadet eut beaucoup moins envie de se battre lorsqu'il vit les deux gunblades et le fusil qui faisaient écran entre lui et ses futures victimes. Il était absolument hors de question pour les trois mercenaires de laisser une sale brute s'en prendre à des enfants. Le Templier fronça les sourcils en voyant ces gêneurs contrecarrer ses activités puis il leva les bras au ciel et appela à son aide un énorme T-Rex avant de déguerpir avec son acolyte peu rassuré par la tournure des événements, laissant les nouveaux venus se débrouiller seuls avec le monstre qui s'avançait en mugissant vers eux, les pupilles dilatées par l'envie de sang et les narines frémissantes à l'odeur de la chair.

« On est dans la merde ! remarqua Seifer en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis que le féroce carnivore les dévisageait, de la bave coulant le long de ses crocs.  
- Squall, on fait quoi ? demanda Irvine en resserrant ses mains moites autour de son fusil alors que la crainte lui vrillait le ventre. Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.  
- Je crois me souvenir qu'ils sont sensibles aux sorts de glace, intervient la Seed qui s'occupait des enfants, tout aussi inquiète que le reste du groupe.  
- Bien, fit le brun en hochant la tête dans sa direction, sans quitter pour autant du regard le monstre qui semblait malgré tout hésiter à s'approcher. Emmenez les enfants en lieu sûr. Vous deux, fit-il à ses deux camarades, couvrez-moi pendant que j'invoque Shiva...  
- Attention ! À terre ! »

Le cri d'alarme de Seifer arriva juste à temps et les six jeunes gens s'accroupirent pour éviter une attaque du T-Rex, qui s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'assaut. Les crocs de la créature claquèrent avec force et dépit quelques centimètres au dessus des têtes du petit groupe et les deux enfants hurlèrent de frayeur en voyant la bave dégouliner de la gueule béante et la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux jaunes cruels. Irvine poussa à l'aveuglette derrière lui la Seed inconnue pour la mettre, elle et les gamins, en sécurité, à l'abri du combat, avant de se concentrer sur le dinosaure, qui avait réussi à projeter Seifer contre un arbre d'un puissant coup de son appendice caudal après que la jeune fille l'ait blessé au ventre, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la chimère qui avait riposté violemment, surprenant par là même son assaillante qui n'avait pu éviter l'attaque. La blonde avait traversé la petite clairière sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser durement contre un arbre, sa tête avait porté contre une branche solide qui avait gagné par K.O. technique et l'épéiste gisait maintenant à terre, sans connaissance et sans défense contre le monstre qui se dirigeait vers elle, les crocs luisants. Le sniper jura entre ses dents à cette vue et tira par deux fois vers la tête du T-Rex. Les deux balles firent mouche, l'une entailla la peau de la créature hideuse sur toute la longueur de son crâne tandis que l'autre creva l'oeil gauche du monstre reptilien. Pendu fou par la douleur et la rage, l'immense prédateur se tourna à tâtons vers le roux en piétinant à moitié sur place, aveuglé par le sang qui lui coulait le long de la face et lui gênait la vue. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Irvine dont les balles s'enfonçaient dans le corps du monstre, le rendant poisseux par le sang qui s'en écoulait, lorsqu'une gangue de glace mouvante le frappa de plein fouet et il mourut dans un dernier hurlement de rage. Shiva, la déesse des étendues gelées, avait finalement répondu à l'appel de Squall et avait jeté son attaque dévastatrice sur la chimère qui osait tenir tête à son porteur et à ses amis avant de disparaître comme elle était venue. Le calme régnait maintenant sur la clairière dont le silence n'était que temporairement rompu par les respirations haletantes des jeunes gens qui n'arrivaient pas encore à croire que le monstre était mort. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, Irvine se précipita aux côtés de Seifer, toujours inconsciente, et près de laquelle se trouvait déjà Squall, accroupi en train de lancer prudemment un sort de scan afin de connaître les blessures dont souffrait la jeune fille. Le gunbladiste hocha la tête d'un air grave devant les informations qu'il recevait par le bien de sa magie, prit délicatement entre ses mains gantées la tête blonde pour la faire doucement pivoter et dégagea gentiment les mèches mordorées qui collaient à la blessure qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne. Il grimaça devant l'auréole de sang qui teintait de pourpre les cheveux dorées, entendant derrière lui Irvine jurait entre ses dents à la vue de la plaie. Heureusement que le scan indiquait que la jeune fille ne souffrait que d'une légère commotion, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave, dans son malheur Seifer avait eu de la chance. Puis Squall lança lentement un sort de soin en prenant garde d'être le plus doux possible, les blessures à la tête étant très délicates à guérir, si lentement qu'il sentit la magie goutter du bout de ses jusqu'à la blessure. Dès que la plaie fut refermée par le sortilège, les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent un bref instant avant de s'ouvrir brusquement. Le retour à la réalité était pénible, le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes et ses efforts pour voir net augmentaient sa migraine. Elle sentit une main retracer lentement les lignes de son visage tandis qu'une voix l'appelait, la tirait hors du cocon dans lequel son inconscience l'avait projetée. Puis, d'un seul coup, sa vision redevint nette et elle aperçut que Squall était penché sur elle et qu'Irvine se tenait juste derrière lui, tous les deux avaient l'air inquiet. D'un geste brusque mais un peu hésitant, elle repoussa le brun et tenta de se lever, pour finalement tituber alors que le monde tanguait dangereusement autour d'elle. Doucement mais fermement, les deux garçons la forcèrent à se rasseoir.

« Repose-toi un peu, lui conseilla le brun. Je veux parler à la Seed, on partira après.  
- Je vais bien, protesta Seifer.  
- Irvine, empêche-la de se lever jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Après ce court échange, le garçon s'éloigna pour retrouver la jeune femme qui s'était prudemment écartée du combat avec les enfants, laissant la gunbladiste seule avec le roux, qui continuait de la regarder d'un air inquiet. Exaspérée par son attitude, d'accord elle s'était pris un sale coup mais elle n'était pas en sucre non plus et de toute façon, elle était guérie maintenant, elle rassura rapidement le sniper sur son état, à savoir que s'il continuait de l'observer avec ses yeux de poisson mort, elle l'assommerait. Irvine ne sut jamais si elle aurait mis sa menace à exécution car, à ce moment-là, Squall revint vers eux. Cid Kramer n'était pas non plus ici, ils devaient repartir. Heureusement, la tête de Seifer allait mieux et elle put se relever sans problème cette fois-ci.

Les trois jeunes gens quittaient la Serre de Combat lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Shu, accompagnée de Raijin, Fujin et Linoa qui paraissait très contente d'elle-même. L'autre groupe eut l'air soulagé de les voir et, avant que Seifer n'eut le temps de demander à la résistante ce qu'elle foutait encore ici, Shu prit la parole. Les trois autres l'avaient prévenu que des missiles menaçaient de s'écraser sur la BGU et elle était d'accord pour les mener jusqu'au proviseur. Il fallait juste que tout le monde soit prudent et fasse attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par les adeptes de Norg. Ses six compagnons acquiescèrent et le groupe, mené par la seed brune, se dirigea discrètement vers l'ascenseur dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent prestement avant qu'il ne les mène au second étage. Ils sortirent tous et Shu se retourna vers eux puis montra du doigt la porte de bois massif qui menait au bureau de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

« Le proviseur est dans ses quartiers. Par mesure de sécurité, nous avons dit qu'il se cachait mais il est resté ici tout le temps, les informa-t-elle avant de faire mine de partir.  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Dire à tout le monde d'évacuer. Avec cette histoire de missiles, il n'est plus question de se battre.  
- On t'accompagne, décida Fujin.  
- Ouais, renchérit Raijin, c'est notre rôle, en temps que membre du conseil de discipline, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, tu sais ?  
- Très bien, acquiesça la fine brune avec un léger sourire. Suivez-moi.  
- Linoa, va avec eux, intervint pour la première fois Seifer.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je peux vous être utile, c'est moi qui ai convaincu les autres de chercher Shu ! Squall ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante en se tournant vers l'épéiste qui hésita.  
- Tu peux venir avec nous, soupira le jeune homme avant de soupirer intérieurement en voyant le regard plus que noir que lui envoya à ces mots la blonde. Cid voudra peut-être te parler.  
- Ah ! »

Seifer grinça des dents en entendant l'exclamation satisfaite de la brunette, se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte du bureau et de l'ouvrit d'un geste sec avant de rentrer dans la pièce, suivi par ceux de son groupe, tandis que les autres prenaient l'ascenseur pour prévenir les autres habitants de la faculté du danger qui les surplombait. Cid Kramer se leva à l'intrusion, visiblement inquiet, avant de se détendre manifestement en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus. De toute évidence, il craignait que les suivants de Nord ne découvrent sa position. Il écouta avec attention les avertissements de Squall.

« Malheureusement, soupira le quinquagénaire, toutes les lignes de communication sont coupées, il est impossible d'ordonner l'évacuation de la fac.  
- Shu, Raijin et Fujin s'en chargent, Monsieur.  
- Tu dois les aider, ordonna le proviseur. Ensuite, vous quitterez les lieux.  
- Mais j'ai un rapport à faire, protesta le brun.  
- On s'en fout de ton rapport pour le moment, Squally-boy, on a plus urgent à faire, répondit sèchement Seifer qui paraissait furieuse.  
- Tu me le feras plus tard, acquiesça Cid. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.  
- _Vous serez peut-être mort, plus tard, _songea celui-ci avant de répondre à haute voix. Monsieur, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- Je vais rester jusqu'au bout, dit l'homme âgé en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Après tout, c'est chez moi ici.  
- Non ! s'exclama brusquement Linoa en les faisant tous sursauter et elle tendit son bras vers le doyen. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Venez avec nous, je vous prie ! Vous pourrez toujours repartir à zéro !  
- C'est pas une bonne idée, ça, fit remarquer Irvine en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Seuls Squall et Seifer restaient silencieux.  
- Soyez tranquilles, les rassura Cid Kramer. Je veux juste tenter quelque chose. Il y a peut-être un moyen de sauver l'université... » leur annonça l'homme qui fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler à terre, pressant une main contre son coeur. Les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets tandis qu'il se relevait, un peu essoufflé. « Oh je suis trop vieux pour cela, gémit-il en se dépoussiérant.  
- Monsieur, je reste avec vous, déclara Squall. Quelque soit votre plan.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, Monsieur, répondit le brun un peu trop vite avant de se prendre un coup sur la caboche de la part de Seifer qui s'accouda à lui, l'air blasée.  
- Ce que ce crétin veut dire, bien qu'il soit trop timide pour le faire réellement, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton excédé, c'est que la BGU est aussi notre maison à tous les deux. On a grandi ici et on ne veut pas partir, on veut être utile.  
- Ah, Quistis a raison, rit doucement le proviseur. Squall, tu as vraiment du mal à exprimer tes sentiments. » Le garçon baissa la tête en se demandant bien pourquoi tout le monde voulait jouer au psy avec lui. D'abord Quistis et Linoa, Seifer ensuite bien que ça passe encore vu qu'elle avait grandi avec lui, maintenant le proviseur ? Il serra les dents avant de se reprendre et de dégager la blonde de son dos en lui flanquant un coup d'épaule qu'elle esquiva en ricanant à son oreille.

« Monsieur, je vous en prie, expliquez-nous votre plan !  
- Cet endroit était un refuge avant de devenir une université, » leur dévoila le proviseur qui leur tourna le dos et regarda la grande plaine de Balamb par la fenêtre. Il se retourna vers eux et lança un objet inconnu à Squall qui l'attrapa sans l'identifier. « Utilise cette clé pour déverrouiller l'ascenseur. Tu pourras ainsi accéder au niveau MD. On dit qu'en dessous du niveau MD, il y a une salle de contrôle. Elle était utilisée quand cet endroit était un abri, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Et je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert. Il paraît qu'on l'utilisait en cas d'urgence. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Tu y trouveras peut-être de quoi nous protéger des missiles. Je l'espère...  
- C'est un peu vague comme espoir, remarqua Seifer en observant la clé que le brun tenait dans sa main. Mais je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.  
- J'ai compris, répondit le second épéiste en saluant le proviseur. On va aller dans cette salle et voir ce qu'elle contient.  
- Bonne chance à tous.  
- Je déteste qu'on me souhaite bonne chance, répliqua d'un ton insolent la blonde ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Squall.  
- Mais les autres en ont peut-être besoin, tu oublies souvent qu'ils ne pensent pas comme toi, remarqua Cid Kramer en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille, absolument pas offensé par son attitude.  
- Très bien. »

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent rapidement de la salle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur dont Squall examina soigneusement le tableau de bord. Il y remarqua une fine fente pratiquement invisible, dans laquelle il glissa la carte magnétique que le proviseur lui avait confié et l'ascenseur se mit lentement en marche. Il descendit plusieurs étages et, confiné dans l'espace clos, les adolescents ne pouvaient pas voir les missiles fuser dans le ciel bleu entre les rares nuages en direction de la BGU. Soudain, un choc secoua violemment la cabine où les mercenaires se trouvaient et bientôt seules les lumières de secours les éclairaient. Seifer jura entre ses dents des imprécations que tout adulte responsable aurait certainement punies, mais personne parmi le petit groupe ne songea à les relever, ils avaient d'autres problèmes et ils comprenaient l'énervement de la blonde. Squall tenta de remettre en marche l'ascenseur mais rien n'y faisait. En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit la trappe qui était sous ses pieds et qui donnait sur un escalier aux barreaux métalliques incrustés dans le mur de béton. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre que la machine reveuille bien marcher, ils devaient passer par là. Les quatre jeunes adultes se faufilèrent par la trappe et avaient presque atteint une ouverture dans le mur lorsqu'ils entendirent au-dessus d'eux l'ascenseur se remettre à fonctionner. Heureusement, ils eurent le temps de dévaler les derniers échelons et d'atteindre la sortie de secours avant que la cabine descende sur eux et coupe la route qu'ils venaient de prendre dans un concert de grincements de freins et dans un nuage de poussière. La voie derrière eux étant close, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de continuer leur chemin dans les étroits couloirs qui serpentaient entre les murs. Une nouvelle trappe leur boucha à nouveau le passage et Irvine dut aider Squall à l'ouvrir, la rouille et la pourriture ayant rongé les joints depuis le dernier passage d'un être humain dans ces sinueux boyaux. Ils atterrirent dans un large tuyau qui devait autrefois contenir de l'eau et où une odeur désagréable de renfermé régnait. Linoa tordit son nez délicat sous la répugnance que provoquait chez elle cette puanteur et Irvine lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû rester avec Cid, nan, princesse ?  
- À quoi bon ? Je serais morte d'inquiétude là-bas, alors qu'ici je peux toujours aider !  
- On ne meurt jamais d'inquiétude, soupira Seifer en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je vois que j'ai bonne influence sur le cow-boy, ça fait plaisir.  
- Hein ? Ah oui, le surnom ? Il m'est venu tout seul, à force de t'entendre l'appeler ainsi.  
- C'est bien c'que j'dis, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire tordu.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...  
- Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être reprendre la route, fit remarquer Squall en grinçant des dents.  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon Puberty boy, t'excite pas.  
- On doit être dans un vieux souterrain, releva le brun en faisant mine de ne pas entendre. Il y a sans doute des monstres qui craignent le feu ici.  
- Ouais, j'imagine, fit Seifer en regardant autour d'elle avant d'emboîter le pas à son chef qui avait déjà recommencé à marcher. Marrant, cet endroit me rappelle les passages plus ou moins secrets que je prends quand je veux sortir sans me faire remarquer.  
- Il y a des passages secrets dans la BGU ? s'étonna Irvine.  
- Ouais, tout plein, exactement dans le même genre que celui-là. 'Tain, encore un escalier ? »

En effet, et conformément à l'exclamation peu ravie de la jeune gunbladiste, le tuyau dans lequel ils progressaient débouchait sur un nouvel escalier qu'ils furent bien obligés de prendre s'ils voulaient continuer. Ils atterrirent sur une plateforme métallique dont l'unique autre sortie était une porte qui donnait sur une petite pièce qui faisait penser à une cabine de sous-marin et presque entièrement vide à l'exception d'une sorte de valve que Squall tenta de faire tourner, en vain. Voyant que son rival n'y arriverait pas tout seul, Seifer alla l'aider et, à deux, ils réussirent à faire tourner l'antique mécanisme. Ils eurent tout d'abord l'impression qu'il ne se passait rien, puis un grand bruit de grincement se fit entendre derrière la porte. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'autre pièce pour s'arrêter net, surpris de voir que presque tout le plancher métallique de la plate-forme avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un étroit corridor permettant d'atteindre l'escalier par laquelle ils étaient venus et une échelle qui les mena en bas du gouffre qui s'était ouvert. Ils parvinrent à un étroit couloir de fer et d'acier qui débouchait sur une série d'escaliers branlants fait des mêmes métaux à moitié rongés par la rouille des années. Ils tombèrent enfin sur un véritable sol ferme, une plateforme bien plus grande que les autres dont ils firent rapidement le tour pour se rendre compte que la seule autre sortie était encore une fois une échelle, apposée à l'immense pilier qui se tenait au milieu de la salle. Les quatre jeunes gens se plantèrent au pied de l'objet avant de lever le nez en l'air.

« Faut remonter ? soupira Linoa.  
- Mais où on va comme ça ? s'exclama Irvine qui commençait à se demander s'il leur restait encore beaucoup de temps.  
- Ça rejoint cette pièce, indiqua la brune en montrant du doigt l'endroit incriminé.  
- On fait quoi maintenant Squall ?  
- On a pas le choix, allons y.  
- Cette échelle ne supportera jamais le poids de nous quatre, fit remarquer Seifer en évaluant la vétusté de la chose.  
- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'y vais tout seul. »

Le brun soupira avant d'empoigner fermement les premiers barreaux et de commencer à se hisser. Il grimaça en entendant l'échelle craquer sous son poids et il pria Hyne d'arriver en haut sans problème, mais il fallait croire que l'antique sorcier divinisé ne l'aimait pas ou était dur de la feuille car, alors qu'il était presque toute en haut, il entendit un craquement plus fort que les autres et il sentit l'échelle se détacher du mur, vaciller dangereusement et basculer en arrière. Il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de métal qu'il tenait et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Par chance, l'échelle se bloqua contre un mur et, au lieu de tomber à terre, il s'écrasa contre une grande baie vitrée et la traversa sans aucune égratignure, mise à part une certaine douleur dans le dos. Il regarda autour de lui, vit que la seule véritable sortie de la pièce était maintenant bloquée puis aperçut en fin une table de contrôle dans un coin, sur laquelle il se précipita. Il baissa le seul levier à sa disposition et sentit à nouveau le sol trembler sous ses pieds et une partie de la plateforme sur laquelle étaient toujours les trois autres, se décala et s'ouvrit, laissant voir le vide. Il descendit prestement l'échelle pour rejoindre ses compagnons en espérant que cette fois-ci, elle tienne le coup et il fut accueilli par un commentaire de Seifer comme quoi ça devenait une mauvaise habitude chez lui de déclencher des mécanismes qui faisaient disparaître le sol. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, ignorant que la jeune fille avait regardé sa chute, terrifiée par son impuissance à pouvoir l'aider et par l'idée qu'il puisse mourir. Si Linoa et Irvine avaient remarqué ce trouble chez elle, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Ils se précipitèrent juste près du brun qui retrouvait avec soulagement un sol ferme sous ses pieds.

« Squall, tout va bien ? se renseigna la brune, l'air inquiète.  
- Ça va, répondit laconiquement l'interpellé.  
- Tu as vraiment frôlé la mort, hein ? remarqua Irvine qui coula un étrange regard vers Seifer qui ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de souffler, répliqua le plus petit d'un ton acide. Les missiles ont peut-être déjà été lancés !  
- Leonheart et son don pour les relations sociales, se moqua Seifer avant de se détourner. Hé, les gars, j'crois que j'ai trouvé notre nouvelle échelle ! Z'auraient pu innover un peu, nan ? »

Squall, Linoa et Irvine se précipitèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille et aperçurent qu'elle disait vrai. En levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde enjamba la barrière qui les séparait du vide et commença à descendre, vite imitée par les trois autres qui se demandaient bien quand leur chemin finirait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur une nouvelle plateforme, qui semblait être la dernière et au bord de laquelle ne régnait plus le vide mais des bassins d'eaux croupies, cette fois-ci. Aucune échelle ou aucun escalier à monter ou à descendre ne les attendait, juste un levier qui devait servir à ouvrir une porte coulissante à l'autre bout de la salle. Ne se posant pas trop de questions, Squall fit pivoter le manche et eut l'agréable surprise de voir le rideau de fer se relever et leur laisser la voie libre. Les quatre jeunes gens se précipitaient vers la sortie tant convoitée lorsqu'un étrange bruit de succion et d'eau remuée fit s'alerter les trois mercenaires, qui eurent juste le temps d'attraper Linoa et de la rejeter vers l'arrière avant que deux énormes créatures jaillissent hors de l'eau et ne s'intercalent entre eux et la porte. En grinçant des dents, les humains sortirent leurs armes. Pas le choix, ils devaient se battre. Les monstres ressemblaient à de gigantesques limaces d'un blanc tirant légèrement sur le vert et dont le corps spongieux se traînait péniblement par terre. De leurs bouches molles sortaient une langue grisâtre et baveuse, qui se dressait parfois vers les jeunes gens et frémissait dans les airs, comme si elle les sentait. Chacune des créatures possédaient quatre espèces de pattes, qui lui permettaient de plus ou moins ramper sur le sol. Linoa eut un geste de répulsion devant ses horreurs. En plus, elles sentaient la charogne et la pourriture ! Seifer se concentra et étendit les bras devant elle et elle lança un sort de scan, la magie faisant paraître ses yeux plus bleus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et les informations qu'elle reçut grâce à son sortilège ne lui plut guère. Ces monstres, des Cyanides, étaient extrêmement résistants et adoraient empoisonner leurs adversaires ou les aveugler en leur jetant des jets d'encre toxique quand ils approchaient. Maintenant, elle comprenait au moins pourquoi elles avaient une langue en forme de tube... Beurk ! Au moins, ces horreurs craignaient le feu, elles allaient déguster, la blonde ayant quelques tendances pyromanes peu recommandées par le corps enseignant. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

« Linoa, tu restes en arrière près d'Irvine. Leonheart, ces saloperies n'aiment pas le feu, j'vais les faire cramer vives !  
- Reste prudente ! siffla Squall.  
- T'es pas drôle, bouda la blonde. Hé ! Fais gaffe ! »

En effet, un des monstres s'était rapproché du jeune homme et dardait vers lui sa longue langue avant de cracher dans sa direction un nuage d'encre que le brun ne put entièrement éviter. La brume enveloppa le maigre corps dont le propriétaire se courba en deux en toussant, les poumons déchirés par le poison. Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle et se mit à cracher du sang. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit et il sentit ses jambes faiblirent. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, sa tête lui tournait lorsqu'une main l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le sortit du nuage toxique. Il tomba aux côtés de sa sauveuse qui le regardait reprendre péniblement sa respiration d'un air énervé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rester planté là ? Tu aurais dû te casser tout de suite en retenant ta respiration, ça t'aurait évité de cracher tes poumons ! Linoa, occupe-toi de lui, moi et Irvine on se charge de ces saloperies de bestioles ! »

La jeune résistante se précipita près du gunbladiste qui tentait de se ressaisir mais le poison continuait de faire des ravages dans son corps et le jeune homme ne pouvait que serrer les poings en combattant des spasmes de douleur qui le faisaient suffoquer et suer. Elle recueillit entre ses mains l'essence du sort Esuna avant de le laisser doucement couler sur la tête du brun pour le soigner. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Squall prit enfin une longue inspiration et se sentit revivre, le corps finalement purifié du mal qui le rongeait. Il se tourna vers le combat qui avait encore lieu. Seifer et Irvine avaient réussi à tuer un des deux Cyanides mais non sans difficulté et ils étaient tous deux blessés, la jeune fille à la jambe droite qui était maintenant couverte de sang carmin, le sniper à l'épaule gauche. Le garçon jura en se relevant et récupéra son arme, qui était tombée à terre avec lui lors de sa défaillance. Il était furieux au delà de toute mesure à cause de son ancienne blessure et sa colère alimentait sa force. Il se précipita vers le monstre, aveugle au reste, et le frappa violemment plusieurs fois, sa lame entailla la peau de la créature et une sorte de bile jaunâtre s'échappa des plaies fraîches. Furieuse, l'horreur ambulante se tourna vers lui et d'un coup de ses tentacules, l'envoya voler un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme atterrit violemment sur le dos et resta à terre, sonné, sachant que le Cyanide continuait d'avancer vers lui mais incapable de bouger. Il se crispa en attendant le coup mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut le monstre qui s'effondra en poussant un ultime beuglement de douleur. Le corps immonde convulsa encore un moment à terre avant de cesser définitivement de bouger et Squall, en se relevant, put apercevoir une large brûlure sur le dos de la bête, blessure qui lui avait été fatale. À quelques mètres de là, Seifer souriait, la main toujours tendue devant elle et les yeux repassant lentement du bleu au vert. C'était elle qui avait jeté le Brasier X qui avait mis fin aux jours de la créature et elle paraissait assez fière d'elle pour le coup. Le brun hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance puis se détourna tandis que Linoa se précipitait pour soigner les blessures de son amie, qui étaient vraiment laides vues de près. Et elles semblaient empoisonnées, en plus. Saloperies de bestioles ! La petite brune utilisa un Esuna pour désinfecter les plaies avant de les refermer d'un sortilège curatif. Elle n'était peut-être pas très forte pour se battre mais pour la magie de soin ou de soutien, elle était plutôt douée ! Elle se disait qu'au moins, elle pouvait quand même être utile à ses amis sans pour autant se mettre en danger.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rafistolé par les bons soins de Linoa, ils purent avancer et franchir l'ouverture que les monstres gardaient avant de mourir. Ils arrivèrent sur une sorte de promontoire fait de métal et se postèrent devant un tableau de bord couvert de poussière. En face d'eux se trouvaient deux d'immenses turbines, enchâssées l'une dans l'autre en une longue spirale. Apparemment, ils étaient au bout du voyage. Ils ignoraient que, loin au dessus de leurs têtes, les missiles galbadiens filaient toujours en direction de l'université et qu'ils piquaient dans les nuages pour suivre l'océan jusqu'à leur cible. Squall avança jusqu'au tableau de bord poussiéreux en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'en savait-il, puisque même Cid n'était pas au courant ? Il appuya au hasard sur quelques boutons mais il ne se passa rien. Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et si les autres avaient une solution, il serait heureux de l'entendre ! Seifer haussa les épaules avant d'aller l'aider et, soudain, ils sentirent le sol trembler. Hein ? Ils se retournèrent en sursautant. Des étincelles bleutées traversaient les antiques mécanismes et les turbines se mirent lentement en marche. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait ça ? La plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient tous les quatre commença s'élever jusqu'à crever le plancher du bureau du proviseur, qui tomba sur ses fesses à leurs côtés. Puis ils virent la BGU se mettre doucement en mouvement et flotter à quelques mètres du sol... Ce n'était pas possible ! Puis, l'université devenu vaisseau finit par se déplacer vers l'avant tandis que les missiles s'écrasaient autour d'elle, faisant s'élever des nuages de poussière qui empêchaient les habitants de la fac de voir ce qui se passait. Squall leva un bras en un futile geste de protection alors qu'une puissante et soudaine lumière l'aveuglait, lui et les autres, et que tout tremblait autour de lui. Les fusées explosèrent en touchant le sol mais, par chance, aucune ne toucha la BGU qui continua sa route vers l'avant sans se soucier du panache de cendres et de fumées provoqué par l'attaque échouée. Dans la cabine, tous avaient la gorge serrée par l'émotion et par l'incrédulité. Ce qui venait d'arriver était juste trop énorme pour qu'ils puissent l'accepter et le comprendre aussi vite.

« On bouge ? s'exclama Squall en regardant tout autour de lui, n'osant toujours pas croire ce qu'il voyait.  
- On dirait bien, » murmura Seifer qui s'était postée devant une fenêtre et qui regardait au dehors, les yeux émerveillés. Elle se tourna vers le brun avec un magnifique sourire, franc et sincère, ce qui était rare chez elle. « C'est vraiment merveilleux...  
- Je vois... la coupa Cid en se relevant. C'était donc ça le secret. » Il se tourna vers le chef de mission. « Comment réagissent les élèves ?  
- Allez, Squall, on y va ! » cria joyeusement Linoa en se dirigeant vers le monte-charge pour descendre, vite suivi par les trois jeunes adultes, tandis que derrière eux, le proviseur souriait doucement.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les déposa un palier plus bas et ils virent qu'il régnait une certaine agitation chez les étudiants. Si certains étaient plutôt calmes , heureux d'avoir échappés à l'attaque galbadienne et semblaient bien se remettre des dernières émotions, d'autres étaient beaucoup plus nerveux et courraient partout, laissant échapper leur joie ou leur incompréhension dans des cris qui partaient dans les aigus. Une ou deux personnes semblaient sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerf ou d'hystérie mais leurs camarades plus paisibles s'occupaient de les rassurer, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de problème. Ils suivirent le conseil d'un des seeds d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont au bout du couloir qu'ils prenaient et ils restèrent coi devant le spectacle une fois arrivés là-bas. Hyne, la vue était tellement belle ! Ils semblaient perdus dans l'azur du ciel, quelques fins nuages blancs filaient au dessus d'eux et des oiseaux volaient à côté de la BGU en poussant leurs cris chantants. Ils pouvaient voir loin d'eux les montagnes brunes et grises de Balamb s'éloigner tandis que, sous leurs pieds, défilait la forêt puis la plaine verte. Linoa se posta un instant à la balustrade pour observer la beauté du paysage avant de se retourner vers Squall en souriant et le brun trouva qu'en ce moment même la jeune fille était bien plus jolie que tout le reste avec ses yeux noirs qui brillaient et ses mèches de cheveux brunes et noires qui flottaient au vent. Puis Seifer vint rejoindre son amie et se perdit un instant elle aussi en contemplant l'émouvante vision qui lui était offerte. Ses traits d'ordinaire si durs et si arrogants se détendirent et pour la première fois, Squall vit une belle jeune fille de dix-huit ans à la place de son habituelle rivale. Puis le charme passa alors que les jeunes gens retournaient à l'intérieur de la faculté mais le trouble perdura chez le brun qui voyait toujours les visages émerveillés de Linoa et Seifer, sans pouvoir dire lequel des deux l'avait le plus ému. Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

« Squall ! s'écria Shu en courant vers lui. Ici le proviseur. Squall, reviens sur la plate-forme.  
- Très bien, acquiesça l'interpellé en hochant la tête.  
- Attends ! s'exclama Seifer en retenant la nouvelle venue qui s'apprêtait à repartir. Tu sais où sont Fuj' et Rai' ?  
- Oui, ils sont dans le hall en train de calmer les étudiants les plus inquiets et on peut dire qu'ils font du beau boulot. Maintenant, vous devriez vous dépêchez, c'est urgent ! »

Les quatre jeunes gens la prirent au mot et passèrent devant elle presque en courant avant de s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au deuxième étage dans un crissement du tonnerre. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés sur la plateforme où les attendait le proviseur, ce dernier leur sauta dessus, l'air catastrophé.

« Squall, les commandes ne répondent pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! On va s'écraser sur Balamb City, il faut faire quelque chose !  
- Parce que vous croyez qu'il en a une idée ! explosa Seifer avant que le brun n'ait à le faire. Sérieux, on en sait pas plus que vous sur ce vaisseau, c'est vous le proviseur, c'est vous qui devriez savoir !  
- Mais c'est horrible, s'exclama Linoa d'un air horrifié en mettant une main devant sa bouche. On doit faire quelque chose, ne dis pas ça Seifer ! »

En soupirant, la blonde avait raison malgré tout, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, et sous les cris des autres qui le poussaient à agir, il se dirigea vers le tableau de bord et saisit ce qui semblait être une sorte de gouvernail avant de peser de tout son poids dessus pour le faire bouger. Une grande secousse ébranla l'entièreté du vaisseau et la BGU changea lentement de cap, évita la ville de Balamb dont les habitants stupéfaits regardaient l'immense université les survoler et alla s'écraser sur l'eau. Les jeunes gens et le proviseur se raidirent en attendant le choc qui arriva rapidement mais bizarrement, la faculté ne s'enfonça pas dans l'océan, contrairement aux prédictions catastrophiques de Linoa qui pensait qu'ils allaient se noyer et flotta à la surface des flots, créant par là-même une gigantesque vague qui vint s'échouer sur les quais du petit port de la ville qu'ils venaient d'éviter de justesse.

« Félicitations à tous, fit le proviseur. On vient d'échapper au pire.  
- Ça a l'air de devenir une habitude, avec vous, remarqua Seifer d'une voix sifflante en se relevant. Y a que moi ou vous aussi, vous avez l'impression de rêver ? D'abord ce truc vole puis il flotte alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était une simple université !  
- Mais où on va comme ça ? demanda Squall d'un ton perplexe.  
- Nous allons dériver un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment manoeuvrer notre... navire, répondit Cid avant de dévisager les jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, tous les quatre et même aller rendre visite au docteur Kadowaki, pour voir si vous êtes en bon état. Les dernières heures ont été très éprouvantes pour vous tous.  
- Ça va aller, grogna Seifer en haussant les épaules avant de grimacer en se massant les temps, sa migraine due à son combat contre le T-Rex refaisait surface maintenant que les effets des sorts curatifs se dissipaient.  
- Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, nota le proviseur en la regardant d'un air inquiet, imité par les trois autres. Tu as été blessée ?  
- Elle a eu une commotion cérébrale en se cognant la alors que l'on vous cherchait, intervint Squall.  
- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû descendre avec les autres, dans ce cas-là. Pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie avant d'aller vous reposer ? »

Les jeunes gens prirent alors congé du proviseur, après néanmoins qu'il ait donné à Linoa la clé d'une chambre vide dans laquelle elle pourrait se reposer. Ils se rendirent dans le cabinet du docteur Kadowaki qui examina Seifer pour conclure qu'elle avait juste besoin d'anti-douleurs et de repos. Elle ne demanda pas à la jeune fille de rester à l'infirmerie car la plupart des lits étaient occupés par des étudiants blessés lors de l'affrontement entre les partisans de Norg et ceux de Cid et de toute façon, elle savait que la blonde n'aurait pas accepté de dormir à l'infirmerie. Elle congédia rapidement les quatre adolescents, elle avait encore du travail et elle devait aussi s'occuper des corps des trois jeunes morts lors de la bataille, ce qui fut une triste nouvelle pour Linoa et les autres, qui ignoraient que les combats avaient fait des victimes. Ils quittèrent ce lieu de soin sans se retourner avant de regagner leurs chambres et de s'y endormir sans tarder, rattrapant les nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient de retard.

* * *

Excusez-moi pour la fin qui, je trouve, n'est pas terrible, mais j'avais vraiment hâte de finir ce chapitre !

/Seifer/ T'aurais pu t'abstenir, tu sais, fallait pas te sentir obligée de l'écrire... Aïeuh !

(assome Seifer avec son parapluie vert pomme) Après cette brève interromption dont je vous prie de m'excuser, je conclurais ce chapitre par un seul mot : Reviews ?


	14. chapitre 13 : sur l'océan

**Disclamer :** Pas de personnages à moi dans ce chapitre... Tout est à Square Enix... Les enflures, ils ont même pas voulu me les offrir pour Noël.

**Notes de l'auteur sans importance (la note, pas l'auteur hein ! Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez.) :  
**- Désolée pour le retard mais bon... J'ai aucune bonne excuse. (sauf si celle d'être plongée dans les mangas et les jeux vidéos en est une)  
- Vendredi, je vais à le JE ! I'm happy.  
- Je m'applatis à plat ventre en espérant que ça vous suffise pour me faire pardonner.  
- J'étais morte de rire devant le titre de mon chapitre après l'avoir relu parce qu'il me rappelait trop le titre d'une chanson des Choristes. Je suis folle, je sais.  
- Et grande question, qui aimes bien Rikkaidai de PoT ? Je les adooooooooore ! Yuuuuukimura-saaaaaaaammmmma ! (se fait latter par le reste de l'équipe)

Désolée pour mes délires, et voici la suite.

Normalement, je n'atteins pas encore les 100.000 mots, sauf peut-être avec les notes de début et fin de chapitre mais je ne les compte pas vraiment.

* * *

**Sur l'océan**.

Pensive, Seifer était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait à l'extérieur d'un air maussade. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir par delà les jardins de la BGU était l'océan, l'océan et encore l'océan. Depuis hier et l'amerrisage un peu forcé du bâtiment, le vaisseau-école flottait à la surface de l'eau et ses habitants remettaient leur destination entre les mains du destin et des courants marins. Pour la énième fois de la journée, la jeune fille soupira d'un air lassé. Si, il fallait bien l'avouer, la découverte d'une BGU volante et flottante l'avait au début enthousiasmée, elle s'ennuyait maintenant de ne pas pouvoir en sortir et se sentait prise au piège à force de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller, de toute manière, et la serre de Combat était fermée le temps que les monstres, énervés par tout le remue-ménage de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, se calment. Et Seifer s'ennuyait à mourir. Fujin et Raijin étaient bien passés la voir au début de la journée mais ils n'avaient pas pu rester car on comptait sur le conseil de discipline pour régler les problèmes qui subsistaient encore entre étudiants et les deux adolescents étaient débordés. Elle ne savait pas où était Irvine, elle supputait qu'il était très probablement en train de draguer une nana quelque part, Squall restait comme elle enfermé dans sa chambre et elle avait viré Linoa de la sienne quand elle était venue la voir quelques heures auparavant. Elle aimait pourtant bien la jeune fille brune mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas l'envie de la supporter pour le moment. Ses gamineries l'exaspéraient au plus haut point surtout qu'elle avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Comme Drace, par exemple... Elle frissonna au souvenir de leur discussion dans la prison du désert. Non, elle ne devait plus y penser, plus jamais. Mais sa mémoire ne la laissait pas en paix et lui rappelait des choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour faire partir les sombres pensées qui commençaient à la hanter mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut une aggravation de son mal de crâne dû à sa rencontre avec une branche lors de son combat contre le T-Rex dans la Serre de Combat. Plissant les paupières pour chasser la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son crâne, son monde prit des couleurs rouges et sinistres tandis que des cris venus du passé résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Maman ! Maman ! J'ai peur ! Réveille-toi maman ! J'ai peur ! »

Seifer sursauta dans sa chambre et sortit de son cauchemar éveillé. Elle serra les poings en sifflant, la respiration saccadée, avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain et de passer sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sous l'eau, respirant péniblement et toussant à cause du liquide glacial qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Le flot plaqua ses cheveux contre son visage et sa nuque et la jeune fille oublia ses souvenirs, oublia de penser et d'exister pendant un bref moment, tandis que l'onde gelée coulait sur sa figure. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'air rendu glacial par la fraîcheur de l'eau et sortit sa tête de sous le jet du robinet. L'eau froide glissa le long de ses cheveux et imbiba ses vêtements mais Seifer ne bougeait pas. Elle savourait la sensation d'abandon qui en résultait, cette impression glaciale qui la purifiait. Puis l'eau arrêta sa course et la jeune fille parut reprendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux et sécha ses cheveux avant de retirer son haut trempé et d'enfiler une chemise bleu marine qui dévoilait ses bras et sa gorge. Elle avait à peine fini d'essorer le sol de la salle de bain qu'on frappa de manière insistante à sa porte. Agacée, elle alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec le sourire éclatant d'Irvine. Elle soupira intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce que lui voulait cet imbécile ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui claquer la porte à la figure que déjà il l'avait attrapée par le bras et la tirait au travers des couloirs en parlant de Linoa, de Squall et d'un rendez-vous entre ces deux-là. Elle pila net des quatre fers et regarda le roux de travers.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu me chercher uniquement pour espionner ces deux-là ?  
- Hé ! Du calme ! Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à faire ? siffla-t-elle.  
- Bah, tu aimes plutôt bien Squall, non ? demanda plus ou moins innocemment Irvine en restant cependant à une distance sécuritaire de Seifer.  
- Tu délires complet, renifla la blonde d'un ton dédaigneux;  
- Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis notre évasion de la prison du Désert, alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu es un peu de compagnie, » avoua le roux d'un air embarrassé en se frottant la nuque.

Seifer fut étonnée par la prévenance du tireur d'élite à son égard. Elle avait tellement l'habitude que personne, à part Raijin et Fujin, ne se soucie d'elle que la jeune fille ne sut que répondre en premier lieu. Elle avait vite deviné qu'Irvine était quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur mais qu'il ait vu qu'elle n'allait pas spécialement bien la surprenait. Peut-être n'était-il pas qu'un simple idiot au final.

« Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire depuis que la Serre de Combat est fermée, fit Seifer en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.  
- Très bien, alors allons-y ! » s'exclama le roux avec enthousiasme en faisant mine d'ignorer l'hésitation de la blonde.

Il la tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'au grand hall de la BGU où ils virent Linoa et Squall se faire arrêter par un templier. Après une courte discussion, les deux jeunes gens suivirent les ordres de l'homme masqué vêtu de pourpre et de blanc qui leur commanda de se rendre au temple du sous-sol rencontrer Norg. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui disparut dans les profondeurs de la fac. Le tireur et la gunbladiste attendirent que la machine remonte afin de la prendre à leur tour et suivirent le couple avant de se figer tout comme eux lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix suppliante du proviseur Cid Kramer. Squall et Linoa commençaient à avancer vers la source du bruit lorsqu'Irvine les rejoignit, suivi par Seifer qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de l'action de son camarade. L'épéiste brun les fusilla du regard en comprenant que les deux jeunes gens les avaient suivis.

« On avait juste envie de descendre, se justifia le roux en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque comme il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était gêné. On ne vous a pas suivi du tout ou rien.  
- Non mais quel boulet, soupira Seifer en lui flanquant un coup dans l'épaule. T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets, cow-boy. Et bouclez-là, on va louper la fin de la discussion, » fit-elle en voyant Squall et Irvine ouvrir la bouche.

Au même instant, ils entendirent dans leur dos un bruit de dispute et la voix de Cid Kramer s'éleva une nouvelle fois et les jeunes gens se retournèrent, surpris. Mais à qui le proviseur pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! » Les quatre nouveaux venus virent brusquement leur aîné apparaître dans leur champ de vision en reculant et en chancelant, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment poussé. « Que tu es borné ! continua-t-il avec de grands gestes emphatiques sans se rendre compte de la présence du petit groupe et s'adressant toujours à son interlocuteur invisible. Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Les Seeds ont été formés pour le futur ! Et le futur c'est maintenant ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de le comprendre ! » Il tenta de s'avancer à nouveau mais un Templier bloqua sa route et l'attrapa par le col. Il souleva l'adulte comme si il ne pesait pas plus qu'un petit enfant avant de le pousser brutalement. Sous le choc, Cid recula de quelques pas avant de tomber sur ses genoux. « Seigneur ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance ! Si seulement je pouvais revenir dix ans en arrière ! J'aurais dû voir qu'il n'y avait que l'argent qui t'intéressait. Je n'aurais jamais construit cet endroit. »

Le quarantenaire baissa les bras, désespéré. Linoa se mordit les lèvres avant de se rendre à ses côtés et de poser une main douce sur son épaule.

« Monsieur Kramer, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Vous allez bien ?  
- Linoa ? sursauta le plus âgé. Squall ? Seifer ? Vous avez tout entendu ?  
- Oui, acquiesça le brun d'un ton neutre.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le proviseur. Parfois, même les vieux profs comme moi perdent leur sang-froid. Sortons d'ici, proposa-t-il en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur.  
- Monsieur, je dois vous faire mon rapport, l'interpella le brun juste après s'être rappelé de ce léger détail.  
- 'Tain, Leonheart, c'est pas franchement le moment, lui souffla Seifer à l'oreille d'un ton exaspéré.  
- Passe à mon bureau un peu plus tard, » lui indiqua Cid Kramer avant de partir. Les jeunes gens suivaient du regard l'ascenseur qui montait en emportant leur proviseur lorsqu'un Templier surgit derrière eux.

« Vous êtes les Seeds qui rentrent de Galbadia, n'est-ce pas ? » Malgré la tournure interrogative de la phrase, c'était plus une affirmation péremptoire qu'une réelle question. Squall acquiesça et l'homme reprit. « Il était temps ! Le grand maître Norg vous attend. Suivez-moi, » leur ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre sa route sans même se soucier de savoir si les autres l'accompagnaient.

« Mais c'est qui, ce foutu grand maître Norg à la fin ? s'emporta Seifer qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce mystère. C'est quoi cette fichue mascarade ? Et depuis quand les Templiers sont-ils autorisés à donner de tels ordres aux Seeds et à traiter comme ils le font le proviseur ? Je déteste vraiment ces types !  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, la coupa Squall.  
- Et il n'y a qu'une seule manière de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça, leur fit remarquer Irvine. Il faut le suivre.  
- Hyne sait à quel point j'ai pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir, pourtant, » bougonna la blonde en s'exécutant.

Le petit groupe entra dans la pièce située à côté où un immense sarcophage de métal vert et or prenait la plupart de la place. Devant lui se tenait le Templier qu'ils avaient suivi et qui les apostropha de manière presque insultante.

« Quand maître Norg te quémande, tu dois arriver dans les trois secondes. » La pièce se mit à trembler légèrement et les jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux lorsqu'une voix sortit de l'armure de métal.

« Fushururu... TROIS SECONDES ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- J'imagine qu'on a l'insigne honneur de se trouver en face du Grand Norg, » fit Seifer d'un ton sarcastique alors que le devant de la machine s'ouvrait et dévoilait son contenu. La blonde eut une grimace de dégoût et recula d'un pas en voyant la chose qui se tenait dans le sarcophage métallique. La chose... faute d'un meilleur terme car la jeune fille n'était absolument pas sûre que la personne qui se trouvait devant elle était humaine, était vêtu d'un costume semblable à celui du proviseur, avait la peau d'un jaune étrange, d'énormes oreilles rondes qui faisaient chacune presque la taille de sa tête, un immense menton qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril et ses mains étaient totalement disproportionnées par rapport à la taille de son corps, elles mesuraient presque un de ses bras. Elle recula d'un pas. C'était ÇA le recteur de la BGU et le propriétaire de la fac ? Mais quelle horreur ! Elle ignorait que de pareilles pensées agitaient l'esprit de ses camarades, en particulier celui de Squall qui se demandait si l'individu en face de lui était bien un être humain. Personne ne savait rien sur lui. C'était vraiment un choc !

« FushifuruFushifuru... FAIS-TON-RAPPORT-SUR-LA-PRÊTRESSE ! aboya Norg au brun, écorchant au passage les oreilles des humains.  
_- Par où je commence ? _se demanda l'épéiste.  
- Réponds, vite, lui ordonna le Templier qui se tenait derrière le groupe. Et sois précis.  
_- Mais ils commencent à m'agacer sérieusement, celui-là, _s'énerva Seifer en pianotant sur la poignée de sa gunblade qui pendait à son côté gauche. _Si il continue, je vais lui faire bouffer ses fringues.  
- _Nous n'avons pas pu tuer la prêtresse Édéa, commença Squall en effectuant le salut Seed. (vraiment concis comme rapport, songea-t-il) Nous avons reçu la confirmation de Cid à la fac de Galbadia. Après qu'Irvine Kinnéas, un tireur d'élite galbadien, a rejoint notre groupe... Nous nous sommes appliqués à exécuter l'ordre d'élimination de la prêtresse, selon le désir de Balamb et de Galbadia.  
- Bujurururu ! le coupa Norg avec un geste de colère qui fit trembler la petite salle et reculer d'un pas les quatre jeunes gens. L'ORDRE-DE-BALAMB-ET-DE-GALBADIA ! Bujurururu ! sembla-t-il s'étrangler de rage. TOUT-CECI-N'EST-QU'UNE-SUPERCHERIE !  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? _se demandèrent les mercenaires, stupéfaits.  
- Je... Je ne comprends pas, fit Squall d'un ton hésitant en se retournant vers la créature jaune.  
- Fushururu... EXPLIQUEZ-LEUR ! »

Le petit groupe se tourna vers les deux Templiers qui étaient restés au côté de Norg pendant toute la discussion. L'un d'eux regarda les jeunes gens et commença à leur exposer d'un ton indifférent ce que voulait dire leur grand maître.

« Maître Norg connaît l'alliance entre Galbadia et la prêtresse. C'est le recteur de l'université de Galbadia qui l'en a informé.  
- Le proviseur de Galbadia ? le coupa Squall, surpris par cette information.  
- Fushururu ! s'exclama à nouveau Norg d'un air profondément satisfait de lui-même. LE-RECTEUR-DE-GALBADIA-EST-UN-DE-MES-VASSAUX-UN-NO MMÉ-MARTINE !  
- Vassaux ? releva Seifer en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?  
- Chaque faculté possède des bataillons de haut niveau, continua le second Templier sans paraître se soucier de l'intervention insolente de la blonde. C'est pour ça que la prêtresse tente de prendre le contrôle de toutes les universités.  
- Maître Norg a donc envoyé un ordre prioritaire à la faculté de Galbadia, poursuivit le premier « homme » masqué. (maintenant qu'elle avait vu la tronche du Grand Maître Norg, Seifer doutait fortement de l'humanité des Templiers) L'ordre d'éliminer la prêtresse. Par tous les moyens possibles, y compris le meurtre.  
- Mais...  
- Bujurururu ! MARTINE-CE-SOURNOIS-S'EST-SERVI-DE-TOI-POUR-L'ASSA SSINAT ! IL-SAVAIT-QU'EN-ENVOYANT-UN-ÉTUDIANT-BALAMBIEN-LA- FAUTE-RETOMBERAIT-SUR-LA-BGU ! explosa Norg, fou de rage. QUELLE SALE VERMINE !  
- Je croyais que c'était Cid qui avait donné l'ordre d'éliminer Édéa, fit remarquer Squall, déboussolé.  
- Tu es arrivé juste avant l'exécution de l'ordre, lui expliqua le premier Templier. Ils vous ont utilisés. Mais l'opération a échoué. Édéa est toujours en vie.  
- Et elle se venge, continua le second. Comme nous l'avions imaginé. C'est elle qui a ordonné le lancement des missiles, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
- Nous devons faire quelque chose pour calmer la prêtresse, reprit le premier. Pour montrer notre bonne foi, nous allons livrer tous ceux qui ont participé à la tentative d'assassinat d'Édéa.  
- Hé ! Mais c'est... s'exclama Squall.  
- Bujurururu ! l'interrompit Norg. NOUS-ALLONS-LUI-OFFRIR-LA-TÊTE-DES-SEEDS-SUR-UN-PL ATEAU !  
- Alors là, vous pouvez toujours rêver, le coupa Seifer. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va gentiment se laisser faire ?  
- Quoi ? s'écria le brun, stupéfait et outré. Pourquoi ne pas affronter la prêtresse ? À quoi bon se donner autant de mal à l'entraînement ? C'est juste théorique ?  
- QU'EST-CE-QUE-TU-AS-DIT ? gronda Norg en faisant une nouvelle fois trembler la pièce. TU-AS-ÉCHOUÉ-FACE-À-LA-PRÊTRESSE ! NE-JOUE-PAS-AU-HÉROS, HUMAIN !  
- Cid disait la même chose, fit remarquer le premier Templier au second qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.  
- Hé ! » s'exclama ce dernier en sentant la colère de son maître tandis que l'air de la salle vibrait sous la force de la rage de Norg. Percevant le danger, les deux hommes masqués s'enfuirent.

« CID ? releva l'être dans le sarcophage. LES-SEEDS-SONT-À-LA-SOLDE-DE-KRAMER-CE-TRAÎTRE ! JE-NE-LAISSERAI-PAS-L'OEUVRE-D'UNE-VIE-PARTIR-EN-F UMÉE ! C'EST-INTOLÉRABLE ! MON-UNIVERSITÉ...  
- Ce n'est pas votre université ! s'exclama Seifer mais Norg ne parut pas l'entendre, trop pris par sa colère.  
- CID-A-OUBLIÉ-QUE-C'EST-MOI-QUI-AI-RASSEMBLÉ-LES-FO NDS-POUR-CRÉER-CETTE-UNIVERSITÉ ! JE-VOULAIS-OFFRIR-LA-TÊTE-DE-CID-ET-DE-TOUS-SES-AD EPTES-À-LA-PRÊTRESSE ! J'AI-ORDONNÉ-AUX-ÉTUDIANTS-DE-TROUVER-CID-MAIS-ILS -SE-SONT-RALIÉS-À-LUI ! Bujurururu !  
- Oh ! se moqua Seifer d'un ton impitoyable. Et vous voulez qu'on vous plaigne, peut-être ?  
- Bujurururu ! C'EST-MA-CRÉATION !  
-Non, le coupa Squall. Ce n'est pas seulement la votre !  
- À-QUI-CROIS-TU-QU'ELLE-APPARTIENNE-ALORS ? À-CE-COUPLE-PATHÉTIQUE ? CID-ET-ÉDÉA-LES-VIEUX-AMANTS ?  
_- _Nan mais bouclez-là ! le coupa Seifer. Vous comprenez vraiment rien à rien !  
- Comment ? manqua de s'étouffer le brun. _Cid et Édéa sont mariés ! Je ne comprends rien !  
_- Bushururu... TOUT-EST-CLAIR-MAINTENANT !CID-ET-ÉDÉA-ESSAYENT-DE-PRENDRE-LE-CONTRÔLE-DE-L' UNIVERSITÉ ! TU-ES-UN-ADERPTE-DE-CID-NON ? PRÉPARE-TOI-À-MOURIR !  
- Squall ! s'exclama Linoa d'un ton inquiet en voyant se refermer l'armure de Norg.  
- Reste en arrière ! lui ordonna Squall.  
- Ayé ! fit Seifer d'un air réjoui. On va enfin pouvoir lui péter la gueule !  
- Mais sois prudente à la fin ! s'énerva le brun.  
- Ouais, ouais, lâche-moi la grappe... »

La voix caverneuse de Norg sortit des abysses de son sarcophage. Tant qu'il verrait du rouge, couleur de la magie, les forces occultes seront avec lui. Irvine supposa qu'il parlait des deux immenses cristaux incrustés à la surface de son armure et qui changeaient régulièrement de couleur. Toujours selon son avis, Norg ne pouvait utiliser de la magie que si au moins une des pierres prenaient la couleur rouge. Seifer donna un coup violent dans l'unique cristal carmin. Le choc fit vibrer ses bras et le minéral devint jaune. Linoa leur cria de l'arrière de la pièce qu'ils devaient concentrer leurs efforts sur le plus petit cristal situé en haut du sarcophage. Selon le sortilège de Scan, c'était le point sensible de l'armure. Malheureusement, seul Irvine grâce à son fusil pouvait atteindre la pierre qui se trouvait trop haut pour que les deux épéistes puissent l'atteindre avec leurs gunblades. En tout cas, ils espéraient réellement que la brune avait raison car cogner sur les cristaux ne donnaient pas de grands résultats, tout au plus ils égratignaient légèrement la surface de l'armure. Seifer et Squall s'épuisaient à tenter d'empêcher les pierres de prendre la couleur rouge mais leurs efforts ne furent malheureusement pas couronnés de succès : un des cristaux devint carmin et un ricanement malsain résonna à travers le métal du sarcophage. Un gigantesque rideau de feu s'abattit soudainement sur les deux épéistes qui reculèrent en jurant. Seifer abaissa son bras droit, qu'elle avait levé en un geste de protection lorsque la gangue flamboyante s'était abattu juste devant elle et grimaça en voyant son protège-poignet complètement roussi. Heureusement que le vêtement, en cuir épais, avait protégé sa peau du sortilège. Par contre, il était foutu maintenant... Dire qu'elle l'utilisait depuis si longtemps. Rien que pour ça, ce foutu Norg allait le payer. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer de l'état de ses compagnons. Ni Linoa ni Irvine ne semblaient blesser, le sort s'était enclenché trop loin d'eux pour les toucher, et Squall semblait juste légèrement roussi, tout comme elle. Le brun était en fait déjà en train de frapper sur le cristal rouge pour le faire changer de couleur et empêcher ainsi le grand connard/maître de ses deux d'utiliser encore une fois la magie. Mais quand même... Saloperie de Norg ! Le sniper devait être dans le même état d'esprit que Seifer lorsqu'il leva son fusil, visa posément et tira à plusieurs reprises en direction de la petite cible pourpre qui les narguait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une de ses balles fit mouche et, dans un concert de craquements et de grincements métalliques, le haut de l'armure se fendit et s'ouvrit pour révéler le corps de Norg. L'être jaunâtre leva les bras et éructa :

« SOYEZ-MAUDITS-MÉPRISABLES-SEEDS ! CETTE-UNIVERSITÉ-EST-MIENNE ! JE-SUIS-LE-SEUL-MAÎTRE-ICI !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, on lui dira, se moqua Seifer en agitant la main. On fait quoi ? On le tue ?  
- Il possède Léviathan ! s'exclama Linoa après avoir rapidement analysé la créature.  
- Parfait, ça règle le problème ! Tu le lui voles et on le tue après ! »

La petite brune se concentra avant de tendre les bras vers Norg et d'appeler à elle la G-Force. De nombreuses sphères d'un vert bleuté se dirigèrent vers elle en traversant l'air et s'amalgamèrent en un petit cristal lumineux de la taille d'un poing juste devant elle. La jeune fille tendit la main et saisit la pierre doucement palpitante. Norg, fou de colère, frappa Linoa d'un sortilège de foudre alors qu'elle rangeait le cristal dans son sac. La brune poussa un cri de surprise mêlée de souffrance avant de s'effondrer à terre, inconsciente. Les doigts de Squall devinrent blancs alors qu'il serrait la poignée de sa gunblade au point de s'en faire mal aux mains. Avec un grondement de rage, il s'élança et frappa de toutes ses forces l'armure de Norg. Quelle misère que ce salaud trônait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et qu'il ne pouvait le frapper avec sa lame ! Il pouvait seulement écorchait le sarcophage de métal qui protégeait en partie Norg et cela ne faisait rien à la détestable créature qui ricanait devant les efforts inutiles du brun. Avec un nouveau rictus éminemment sadique, le recteur de la BGU leva la main pour jeter un nouveau sort, cette fois-ci en direction de Squall. Dans un souffle terrifiant, une longue langue de flamme s'abattit sur la place où se tenait encore le brun quelques moments auparavant. Par miracle, Seifer avait réussi à le tirer en arrière quelques microsecondes avant que Norg ne jetât son sortilège. Les deux jeunes gens s'effondrèrent quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée du grand maître. La blonde relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait instinctivement retenu. Sans mauvais jeu de mots dû à la nature du sortilège qui avait bien failli les frapper, ils avaient eu chaud. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le carré noirci où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes encore. Si le sort avait frappé Squall... Il en aurait gravement été blessé. Hyne soit loué, il allait bien. Mais quelle inconscience de sa part ! Le brun, quant à lui, paraissait encore un peu sonné. Du haut de son armure, Norg grimaça une nouvelle fois et s'apprêtait à relancer un sort lorsqu'une balle tirée par Irvine le toucha en pleine poitrine. La main encore légèrement tremblante, le roux abaissa son fusil et regarda le recteur mourant. L'être jaunâtre tentait de se redresser mais il retomba sur son siège, un flot de sang sortant de sa bouche. Il toussa désespéramment, tendit un bras devant lui pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre et s'effondra en arrière. Ses membres furent agités de spasmes pendant encore un moment mais bientôt ils cessèrent tout mouvement. Le grand maître Norg était mort. Linoa, qui s'était entre-temps réveillée, poussa un petit cri aigu en s'en rendant compte. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, elle avait encore du mal à accepter la mort comme le faisaient ses amis et elle était sous le choc. Irvine lui tapota gentiment le dos et lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes en attendant qu'elle se reprenne. Une fois que la jeune fille eut séché ses quelques larmes, il se retourna vers les deux épéistes qui, debout près de l'armure éventrée, observaient d'un air perplexe celui qui avait été leur recteur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, les gars ?  
- Oublie-le pour le moment, répliqua Squall d'un ton sans appel.  
- Tu es incroyable ! s'exclama Linoa avec un brin de reproche dans la voix. Tu parles comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
- À quoi ça sert de discuter ? Personne ne sait ce qui se passe !  
- Squall Leonheart, le grand guerrier impassible dans toute sa splendeur, soupira Seifer, blasée.  
- Boucle-là, toi, lui répliqua fort peu aimablement le concerné. J'en sais rien de ce qu'il faut faire ! Je ne sais plus, je ne vois plus, je ne comprends plus...  
- Ah, parce que tu savais le faire avant ? Première nouvelle.  
- Seifer, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Irvine en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait aller parler à Cid, continua le brun en ignorant les moqueries de sa rivale. Il nous aidera. »

Seifer ouvrait la bouche pour faire une nouvelle remarque pas forcément très agréable à entendre lorsque Irvine passa son bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour l'entraîner bon gré mal gré vers l'ascenseur et l'empêcher d'énerver à nouveau Squall. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte que le rouquin lui imposait en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans le ventre mais Linoa prit le relais et l'attrapa par le bras en lui souriant gentiment. Seifer poussa intérieurement un gémissement frustré. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver ou être violente avec la brune quand elle lui faisait ce genre de sourire innocent, ça lui enlevait à l'instant même toute envie belliqueuse. Et, peuh !, la princesse en profitait, évidemment. Tss ! Quel ennui ! Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrêt brutal de l'ascenseur qui se stoppa dans un crissement au rez-de-chaussée. Toujours pendue à son bras, Linoa la traîna à la suite des autres jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le docteur Kadowaki intercepta les quatre jeunes gens.

« Vous voulez voir Cid ? » Suite à l'acquiescement de Squall, qui était toujours à la tête du petit groupe, elle soupira. « En fait, le proviseur est...  
- Madame Kadowaki, la coupa le concerné qui se reposait dans une des chambres, ça va, je vais bien.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- Tout à fait. On doit réagir !  
- Allez y doucement ! » l'enjoignit la doctoresse en levant les bras au ciel de manière dramatique. Évidemment, avec un tel proviseur, il n'était pas étonnant que les étudiants se soucient si peu des dommages qu'ils recevaient ! Combien de fois elle avait dû traiter une blessure ou une maladie qui, de bénigne, était devenue sérieuse parce que l'étudiant n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de se faire soigner avant que son état n'empire de manière inquiétant ? Soupira une nouvelle fois, elle se retourna vers Squall. « Il en a gros sur le coeur, » lui apprit-elle. Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans la chambre du proviseur qui se leva en les voyant arriver.

« Hum, fit-il en se frottant la nuque, gêné, vous me voyez dans une situation assez délicate... De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Que doit-on faire maintenant, proviseur ? demanda le brun.  
- Il faudrait stopper cette dérive. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment faire, personne ici ne connaît le moyen de piloter la BGU.  
- On est bien, soupira Seifer.  
- On t'a pas sonné, Almassy, grinça Squall avant de se retourner vers son supérieur. Parlez-nous de la prêtresse Édéa, on dit qu'elle est votre femme.  
- C'est exact, acquiesça Kramer d'un air malheureux. Elle est magicienne depuis son enfance, je le savais en me mariant avec elle. Nous étions heureux, on travaillait ensemble... Un vrai couple modèle. Un jour Édéa lança l'idée de créer la BGU et d'y entraîner des Seeds. Former des mercenaires était un bon concept... Je ne me doutais pas qu'un jour, ils devraient affronter ma femme.  
- Vraiment ? releva Seifer en s'attirant par là tous les regards. Moi, je pense qu'elle savait très bien qu'un jour elle allait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle voulait qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Ça lui correspondrait bien.  
- Oui, je suppose qu'elle le savait déjà... Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. C'est terrible.  
- Pas seulement que pour vous, lui signala doucement Irvine qui se faisait oublier dans son coin.  
- Tu as probablement raison, soupira Cid. Squall, y a-t-il d'autres questions que tu voudrais me poser ?  
- Que savez-vous sur le Grand Maître Norg ?  
- Il vient de la tribu Shumi, sa famille l'a rejeté... (Pauvre chou, commenta Seifer, ironique) On s'est rencontré lorsque j'essayais de rassembler des fonds pour l'école. Mon projet l'a intéressait et grâce à sa contribution, l'université a vu le jour. Mais son aide ne suffisait pas. Les frais de gestion sont considérables. Alors on a lancé nos Seeds à travers le monde, moyennant une contribution. Norg avait raison concernant la valeur commerciale des Seeds. Bientôt, l'université se retrouva submergée de capitaux.  
- C'est le principe des mercenaires, pourtant, non ? fit remarquer Linoa. D'effectuer des missions contre de l'argent. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
- Tu as raison, mais malheureusement, l'esprit de la BGU commença à changer. Nos idéaux si purs et si honnêtes se dégradèrent.  
- Oh, quelle tristesse, releva Seifer, sardonique. Les dirigeants ont été corrompus par le vil argent qu'ils recevaient en envoyant des gens se faire tuer à leur place. Que c'est triste pour eux et pour leur salut éternel !  
- Almassy ! gronda Squall.  
- Seifer ! renchérirent les autres.  
- Laissez tomber, elle n'a pas tort. Et c'est probablement de ma faute, j'ai laissé la situation empirer.  
- Et ça c'est soldé par le bain de sang d'hier, fit remarquer la jeune fille.  
- Arrête avec ça ! fit Leonheart en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'attirant vers lui.  
- Non, je refuse ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant avec violence et en repoussant le jeune homme. Parce qu'il n'a rien fait pendant toutes ses années, la situation s'est dégradée ! Si il avait eu le courage d'affronter Norg avant que tout nous explose à la gueule, il n'y aurait pas eu cette rébellion ! Quatre personnes sont mortes, Leonheart ! Et elles ne sont pas mortes pendant une mission ou quoique ce soit dans le genre ! Elles se sont faites tuées par ceux qui étaient la veille leurs amis et leurs camarades ! Parce que ce type n'a pas eu le courage de prendre ses responsabilités. Et c'est cet homme qui doit nous mener à la guerre contre la prêtresse ? Laisse-moi rire !  
- Seifer, calme-toi et reste là, lui ordonna Cid d'une voix ferme. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et je sais aussi que j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais tu dois m'écouter. Tu es aussi concernée par tout ce qui va suivre. » L'interpellée fit la grimace mais resta à sa place, les poings serrés. Linoa s'approcha d'elle et lui serra doucement le bras pour la tranquilliser.

« À quoi sert le Seed ? demanda la brune, toujours accrochée à son amie.  
- Les Seeds sont des mercenaires, l'élite des forces armées de Balamb. Le Seed doit vaincre la sorcière, c'est sa seule raison d'être. Les missions à travers le monde n'étaient qu'un entraînement en vue d'affronter ce fléau. Mais aujourd'hui, cette menace est devenue réelle et la guerre a commencé.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous que les Seeds sont l'élite de Balamb ? releva Seifer, un peu plus sereine. Il y en a aussi à Trabia et à Galbadia. Ils ne comptent pas ?  
- Malheureusement, grimaça le proviseur, je crains fort que l'université de Trabia ait été détruite et que les Seeds de Galbadia ne soient passés sous la coupe de la prêtresse. Il n'y a guère d'espoir d'avoir des renforts de leurs parts.  
- Monsieur le proviseur, il faut maintenant vous reposer, intervint fermement le docteur Kadowaki en entrant dans la pièce. Ça fait suffisamment d'émotions pour vous et votre coeur aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les jeunes gens, mais je dois vous demander de quitter la pièce.  
- Mais... commença Cid.  
- Mais rien, vous devez vous reposer, fit l'infirmière d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Très bien, acquiesça Squall en saluant Kramer. Nous repasserons plus tard, monsieur. »

Il sortit de la chambre, suivi par Linoa, Seifer et Irvine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kadowaki les rejoint et s'assit à son bureau avant de lever les yeux vers eux et de leur sourire aimablement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos. Il oublie fréquemment qu'il n'est malheureusement plus un jeune homme. Par contre, je voudrais tous vous examiner dès que ce sera possible pour voir comment vous vous sortez de tout ça, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Vous êtes tous passés par de très dures épreuves et il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'impact que ça a eu sur vous. »

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent avant de quitter l'infirmerie et de se diriger au hasard dans les couloirs. Maintenant que la tension et l'adrénaline étaient redescendues, ils étaient désoeuvrés. Alors qu'ils erraient dans le hall, ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix. Non, pas encore cette chieuse de Shu ! Malheureusement pour la jeune épéiste, c'était bien la brune qui accourait vers eux.

« Squall ! Squall ! Tu as vu le proviseur ?  
- Ouais, merci, nous aussi on va bien, Shu, grinça Seifer entre ses dents. Quand t'auras fini de baver devant Leonheart, tu pourras peut-être te rendre compte de notre existence.  
- Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit l'interpellé en ignorant consciencieusement sa rivale. Pourquoi ?  
- Il y a un problème ? demanda Linoa.  
- Va voir sur le pont du premier étage. Un vaisseau arrive ! Ça pourrait être des Galbadiens ! Ou pire, la sorcière est peut-être à bord et va nous attaquer.  
- Ou pire encore, c'est tous tes ex qui viennent se venger ! T'es franchement obligée de t'exciter pour rien ? Si c'était la sorcière ou les galbadiens, il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul vaisseau. Tu réfléchis parfois ou ça t'arrive jamais ?  
- C'est vrai que tu es tellement douée, Almassy, que tu sais déjà tout sur tout mieux que tout le monde, siffla Shu, furieuse. Alors, puisque tu es si intelligente, dis-nous qui est sur le bateau.  
- Hé là ! Du calme ! intervint Irvine. Tu ferais pas mieux d'aller prévenir le proviseur pendant qu'on va constater de nous même ?  
- Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite, acquiesça la brune en détalant en direction de l'infirmerie.  
- Tu étais obligée ? gronda Squall dès qu'elle fut partie en se tournant vers la blonde.  
- J'y peux rien, rétorqua celle-ci en haussant les épaules, elle me tape trop sur les nerfs pour que je sois aimable avec elle. Bon, on y va sur ce pont ou pas ? »

Le brun observa quelques secondes Seifer qui soutint tranquillement son regard, pas effrayée pour un sou. Elle ne pouvait pas blairer Shu et c'était bien réciproque, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait faire des efforts alors que l'autre n'en faisait que dalle. Se désintéressant de la blonde, Squall grimpa quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'ascenseur, suivi par les autres qui s'engouffrèrent dans la machine dès qu'elle s'ouvrit. Arrivée au premier étage, elle s'arrêta dans un grincement terrible et les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent d'en sortir, un peu secoués malgré tout par l'arrêt brutal de l'ascenseur. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que lorsqu'on réparerait la BGU et son système de vol, on penserait aussi à réparer l'ascenseur, qui avait l'air d'avoir bien morflé au fil des ans. Toujours en courant, les jeunes gens se précipitèrent à travers les galeries désertes jusqu'au balcon situé au fin fond des couloirs et qui faisait office de pont, maintenant que la BGU s'amusait à flotter sur l'eau. Ils purent alors vérifier que Shu n'affabulait pas (dommage, pensa Seifer, ça aurait fait une bonne occasion de plus la voir) et qu'un bateau de bonne taille s'était amarré à l'université. Trois jeunes gens -deux garçons et une fille- dans une tenue blanche qui rappelait l'uniforme des Seeds sortirent sur le pont.

« Proviseur, êtes-vous là ?  
- Il n'est pas ici, répondit Squall. Vous êtes de Galbadia ?  
- Nous sommes des Seeds, répondit leur chef. Ça, c'est le vaisseau d'Édéa. Nous sommes les Seeds d'Édéa.  
_- Des Seeds ? D'Édéa ?  
_- Nous allons aborder. Nous n'avons pas d'armes. »

Les trois Seeds blancs sautèrent sur le pont de la BGU juste devant Squall, Linoa, Seifer et Irvine, qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Après les avoir assurés qu'il venait en paix, le chef des Seeds blancs les informa qu'il devait impérativement parler à Cid, qui arriva à cet instant, suivi de l'indécrochable Shu. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'ils venaient chercher Ellone car elle n'était plus en sécurité dans la BGU. Monsieur Kramer soupira en se frottant la nuque. Malheureusement, le garçon avait raison. Le proviseur se tourna vers le petit groupe qui se tenait à ses côtés sans comprendre et leur demanda d'aller trouver la jeune fille. Squall et les autres tournèrent les talons pour s'exécuter mais dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Ellone, commença Irvine, c'est pas la petite fille qui était avec Laguna ? Tu sais...  
- C'est possible...  
- En tout cas, elle ne doit plus être une petite fille maintenant, fit remarquer Seifer.  
- Comment ça ? releva Linoa, surprise.  
- Le Laguna qu'on a vu combattait les Esthariens, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça fait bien quinze ans que cette nation n'a plus donné signe de vie. Fais le calcul. Si ce qu'on a vu est bien vrai, c'est le passé et la gosse a maintenant grandi. Je me demande si c'est elle qui nous envoie dans son passé... Mais un tel pouvoir est normalement impossible, on ne peut pas changer le passé... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut.  
- Je me demande surtout où elle peut bien être, releva Irvine. On ferait mieux de se séparer pour la trouver.  
- Bien. Linoa et toi, vous vous chargez du premier étage. Almassy et moi, on va fouiller le rez-de-chaussée.  
- Yes sir ! »

Le groupe s'éparpilla, laissant Squall seul dans le couloir des salles de cours. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait évidemment en bas, Seifer ne l'ayant pas attendu. Le temps que la machine remonte puis l'amène dans le hall, il eut le temps de maudire la jeune fille et son acharnement à lui pourrir la vie une bonne centaine de fois, avant de déverser mentalement sur elle toute la flopée de jurons qu'il connaissait et cela, dans toutes les langues qu'il savait parler. Ça l'occupa agréablement pendant qu'il visitait le hall à la recherche d'Ellone. Après avoir fouillé plusieurs salles, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il entendit deux personnes discuter vivement. Intrigué après avoir reconnu la voix de Seifer, il s'arrêta net et vit la blonde en grande conversation avec la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu à l'infirmerie.

« Tu as bien grandi Seifer, depuis la dernière fois, sourit doucement l'inconnue.  
- C'est quoi les rêves que les autres font ? renifla la Seed. Et pourquoi je n'en fais pas ?  
- Ces rêves sont le passé, comme tu t'en doutes certainement. Non, ce n'est pas toi qui n'en fait pas, ria-t-elle doucement. Je ne t'en ai juste pas encore montré. Ne sois pas trop impatiente, ton tour viendra.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à nous montrer ton passé, Ellone ? (_Ellone ? _releva Squall, _c'est elle, Ellone ?_) Tu veux peut-être le changer ?  
- On dit souvent que le passé est immuable mais s'il existe la moindre chance...  
- Il ne faut pas la saisir ! la coupa Seifer. Je sais, j'aimerais aussi changer mon passé, je donnerais tout pour ça mais on ne peut pas ! C'est trop risqué, trop dangereux ! Si le passé est immuable, c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
- Je sais, mais...  
- Je sais une chose : c'est que nous pouvons uniquement agir sur le présent pour former notre futur. Et arrête de rentrer dans nos têtes. On ne peut pas rester prisonnier du passé… Même si je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te faire cette leçon.  
- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira Ellone en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Tu es vraiment une fille très intelligente, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie de changer ton passé ?  
- Si, plein de fois... Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, Ellone. Laisse-les où ils sont et fiche-nous la paix avec ça. C'est trop dangereux pour tout le monde.  
- C'est donc toi qui es derrière tout ça ? intervint brutalement Squall dans le dos des deux jeunes filles, les faisant sursauter. C'est toi qui nous emmène dans ce monde parallèle ?  
- Tiens, t'es là depuis quand, toi ? demanda Seifer une fois remise de sa surprise. On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les discussions des autres ?  
- Je suis désolée, Squall, » s'excusa Ellone en se levant. Le jeune homme put observer un peu mieux la jeune fille qu'il n'avait vu jusque-là que de dos. De petite taille, à l'allure de poupée, Ellone était une beauté aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré, à la peau blanche et à l'air digne. Elle portait un léger haut bleu qui s'accordait avec la jupe d'un blanc immaculé qui lui arrivait aux genoux et elle avait un châle vert eau jeté sur ses épaules. Tout en elle respirait l'élégance, l'éducation et une certaine richesse. C'était la jeune fille de l'infirmerie « Mais ce n'est pas un monde parallèle... C'est le passé.  
- Tu connais Laguna ?  
- Bien sûr, rit doucement la jeune fille. C'est mon oncle préféré.  
- D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui hallucine grave ou sur les photos que les autres ont trouvées de lui, il ressemble fortement à quelqu'un ? releva Seifer.  
- Tu es plutôt une bonne observatrice.  
- Pourquoi nous ? les coupa Squall. Pourquoi nous mêles-tu à tout ça ? J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !  
- Excuse-moi... fit tristement Ellone.  
- Non, répondit le brun en chancelant jusqu'à une chaise, sous les yeux intéressés voire moqueurs de Seifer et inquiets D'Ellone. Ne compte pas sur moi.  
- Tu sais, Leonheart, si tu flippes dès qu'un truc un peu étrange arrive, tu risques pas de faire de vieux os comme mercenaire. T'en fais pas, Ellone, il balise toujours quand il comprend pas quelque chose.  
- Très aimable de ta part, Almassy.  
- De rien, puberty-boy. Et merde, y a Shu qui se ramène. » En effet, conformément à ses dires, la jeune Seed brune courrait vers eux et, comme à son habitude, ignora Seifer pour se tourner exclusivement vers Squall.

« Squall, tu as trouvé Ellone ?  
- Euh... fit la susnommée en s'avançant. Je suis Ellone.  
- Désolée, s'excusa la Seed en la saluant d'un geste de la tête avant de regarder à nouveau celui qu'elle avait interpellé et qui restait toujours prostré sur sa chaise. Squall, tu vas bien ?  
- Ouais, ouais, il est ok. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il préfère se la jouer héros ténébreux et solitaire en attendant. » Shu leva les yeux au ciel devant l'explication que lui avait fournie Seifer avant de se tourner vers Ellone.

« Des Seeds blancs sont venus te chercher.  
- Oh, très bien, je vous suis. »

La jeune brune sortit à la suite de la Seed qui la mena jusqu'au pont où les attendaient ses gardes du corps et le proviseur. Après un dernier au revoir, la jeune fille se laissa guider sur le bateau en contrebas. Une fois que tout le monde fut à son bord, il déploya ses voiles et s'éloigna gracieusement mais rapidement de la BGU.

Entre temps, Squall ruminait dans la bibliothèque, sous l'oeil blasé de Seifer.

« Bon, Calimero, tu comptes pleurnicher encore longtemps dans ton coin ? Tu sais, le coup du « je suis plus un enfant, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! », c'est éculé depuis déjà plusieurs siècles.  
- Boucle-la, Almassy, cracha presque le brun.  
- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui fais ma crise d'ado pré pubère ! T'es juste chiant à vouloir tout faire tout seul ! T'as pas encore pigé que c'était pas possible de vivre tout seul ? À moins d'être autiste, mais ça c'est un autre problème. Toi, t'es juste un sale gosse égocentrique en pleine crise d'adolescence ! À ton avis, pourquoi je t'appelle Puberty Boy ?  
- Tu comptes me faire chier encore longtemps ?  
- Bien sûr, tu es mon jouet préféré, ricana Seifer. C'est tellement marrant de te voir t'essayer de ne pas t'énerver pour finalement exploser de rage.  
- Et c'est moi le gamin en pleine puberté ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, squally-boy. Moi, je l'ai déjà finie au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua-t-elle avec un déhanchement assez suggestif avant d'éclater de rire devant le rougissement du brun, qui se vexa encore davantage.  
- Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi personne à la BGU ne t'apprécie et pourquoi les gens t'évitent. Tch, tout le monde serait bien plus heureux si tu n'avais jamais existé. »

Après avoir craché ses mots sous l'effet de la colère sans réfléchir à leur réelle signification, Squall regagna sa chambre sans se retourner vers Seifer. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué que toute trace de sourire avait déserté le visage de la jeune fille et qu'elle restait figée sur place, la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Et voilà !

* * *

Et pour le « Yes sir ! » qu'ils font un moment... Désolée, je regarde vraiment trop Prince of Tennis et normalement, c'est l'équipe de Rikkai qui dit ça à Sanada. (et Sanada est meilleur que Squall, pardon, j'aurais pas dû les comparer). Rikkaidai powaaaa ! Je les aime, je les aime, je les aime.

Seifer : J'en connais qui vont avoir du soucis à se faire, étant donné ta façon particulière de montrer ton amour.

Yukimura /sourire aussi éthéré que jamais/ : C'est gentil de te soucier de nous, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons grand chose à craindre, elle est incapable de nous faire du mal sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Seifer /regarde l'auteur fondre en une grosse flaque de guimauve devant le jeune homme/ : ah ouais, effectivement, super efficace comme arme.

Nied /en train de se noyer dans le lac qui se forme sous elle, toujours en extase béate devant le sourire de Yukimura/ : Review ?


	15. chapitre 14 : Horizon

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'a moi. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient dans ce chapitre est Drace et je ne le prête pas ! Na ! (je plaisante mais c'est pas comme si quelqu'un voudrait de lui. xD)

**Petites notes de l'auteur sans importance (les notes, pas l'auteur, hein ! Quoique, c'est à vous de voir... ^^) :**  
- Je suis désolée, Redfoxline, je sais que je t'avais dit que le chapitre était censé arriver beaucoup plus tôt mais ça m'a pris plus de temps de le faire que prévu parce que les scènes finales ne devaient pas être dedans mais que pour la cohérence je les ai rajoutées. Encore désolée.  
- La musique que j'ai écouté pour écrire ce chapitre ? Pour la fin, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur des chansons de Disney. Oui, je le revendique, j'adore les chansons de Disney et je n'ai pas honte. Pour le début et le milieu de ce chapitre, j'étais dans ma période où j'écoutais en boucle les chansons de Prince of Tennis (surtout celles de Rikkai). On ne se refait pas. D'ailleurs, tout retard est à imputer au temps que je passe à baver devant Prince of tennis en général et Rikkaidai en particulier. Na ! xD  
- Tout le monde me l'a dit, tout le monde aime la relation que Seifer entretient avec Squall... Je vous promets que je vais essayer de les faire s'entendre mieux mais ils ne veulent pas, je vous le jure ! Quand j'essaye d'écrire des dialogues où ils sont polis et aimables entre eux, ça fait juste tellement bizarre et ils paraissent tellement OOC que je suis obligée de les réécrire pour ne pas saborder l'ambiance de ma fic. Mes persos ne m'obéissent même pas ! Bouhouhou !

**- Et j'ai largement dépassé dans ce chapitre les cent milles mots, ça se fête ! I'm happy !**

Merci à Redou et à Squallyboy pour leurs reviews. Et merci aux deux jeunes filles (je suppose que vous êtes des filles, dites-moi si je me trompe. xD) qui ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je ne peux répondre qu'ici.  
- anonyme : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic avec impatience depuis de nombreux chapitres même si c'est ton premier commentaire. C'est moi qui te remercie pour me lire et t'apporter mon soutien. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.  
- acronyme (au début, j'ai confondu ton pseudo avec celui d'anonyme, désolée) : Merci pour tes deux reviews, pour le chapitre 12 et 13. Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te permet de te replonger avec nostalgie dans l'univers du jeu, ça veut dire que je me plante pas trop. xD Le passé de Seifer te turlupine ? Normal, c'est fait exprès. (je sais, je suis démoniaque ^^) J'ai semé quelques indices sur le jeu qui peuvent te permettre de savoir deux ou trois trucs, mais rien de très flagrant. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, tout sera expliqué plus tard dans le jeu. Il y a un début d'explication à la fin du chapitre... Héhé !  
J'aime beaucoup Seifer moi aussi et comme toi, je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez exploité dans le jeu... Il y a trop de sous-entendus sur ce perso et ça m'agace ! On ne sait pas qui il est vraiment ! J'aime beaucoup Fujin et Raijin aussi. Je note bien ta remarque et je vais essayer de les faire apparaître plus souvent. Malheureusement, tu ne les verras pas dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'y ont pas leur place. J'espère de tout mon coeur que j'aurais des occasions d'approfondir leur relation avec Seifer dans ma fic. (ça fait très auteur qui ne sait pas où il va mais c'est un peu ça le problème, j'ai juste les grandes lignes de ma fic, ce qui fait que j'ai quelques raccords difficiles à faire parfois. xD) Merci pour tous tes compliments et voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience.

Vous n'êtes pas morts après tout ça ? Bravo et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Horizon.**

Squall, toujours énervé par la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Seifer dans la bibliothèque, referma la porte de sa chambre en la claquant avant de s'adosser contre elle et de se laisser glisser au sol. Il baissa la tête et la calla entre ses bras. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'était plus un enfant, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul et de ne dépendre de personne, non ? Alors, pourquoi était-il aussi perdu maintenant ? Il n'était plus un gosse, il savait s'occuper de lui sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Mais à qui mentait-il ? À lui-même ou aux autres ? Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt prendre sa décision. Celle de continuer à rester seul ou... l'autre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, perdu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se recroquevilla en une position foetale et s'endormit. Dans son rêve, il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon qui regardait tomber la pluie, debout sous l'eau près d'une vieille bâtisse en pierre. Lellone était partie et il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Et l'eau tombait du ciel sans s'arrêter tandis que l'enfant grelottait à la fois de froid et de peur devant l'ampleur de sa résolution. Un rayon de soleil vint lui brûler le visage et Squall ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son rêve. Un nouveau jour s'était levé pendant son sommeil. Il avait dormi si longtemps ? C'était vraiment étrange, parfois, à quel point on pouvait perdre la notion du temps lorsqu'on dormait. Mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant complètement reposé et n'avait aucun souvenir des rêves qu'il avait pu faire. Il se frotta le visage avant de se redresser. Ses draps étaient complètement froissés, signe que son sommeil avait été bien plus agité que de coutume -d'après les autres, il avait limite l'air _mort_ quand il dormait- et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il sursauta. Il était déjà neuf heures ? Il se leva d'un bond et grimaça. Dormir en jeans sans même enlever son blouson n'aidait pas aux réveils agréables. Ses muscles le tiraillaient douloureusement et sa peau irritée par endroit le brûlait. Roulant des épaules pour s'étirer, il se rendit sous la douche où l'eau fraîche apaisa les sensations désagréables qui le parcouraient. Retournant dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise de voir Linoa assise sur son lit. Manifestement, la jeune fille l'attendait. Elle se leva avec un doux sourire en l'apercevant.

« Salut, fit-elle avec un petit signe amical de la main. Contente de te voir réveiller.  
'Lut.  
- Tu as dormi assez longtemps, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Je suis passée te voir il y a un peu moins d'une heure et tu dormais encore.  
- Tch. » Le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné à l'idée que Linoa l'ait vu dormir et qu'elle puisse penser qu'il était paresseux.

« Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Seifer dort encore et elle ne risque pas de se lever avant midi si personne ne vient la voir. Pour une fois qu'elle peut dormir tard elle ne va pas se gêner. Et puis, la journée d'hier a été très éprouvante pour tout le monde, je pense. Et tu sais que tu parles pendant ton sommeil ? » Elle eut un léger rire en voyant que le jeune homme devant elle évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Puis, mutine, elle agita la main en signe de dénégation. « Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu disais. Allez, on va se promener ? Je suis venue te voir pour ça, à la base.  
- Encore ?  
- Hier, c'était une visite guidée. Aujourd'hui, ce sera une vraie ballade.  
- Tu peux y aller seule, objecta Squall en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ça ne craint rien, maintenant.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, rit à nouveau Linoa en battant des mains. Allez, viens avec moi, on va réveiller Seifer.  
- Sans façon.  
- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sombre ? soupira la jeune fille en se frappant le front de la paume de la main. Pourquoi ne t'amuses-tu pas un peu ? Ce n'est pas bon de trop cogiter. Ce que j'essaye de dire... C'est que je serais honorée de vous tenir compagnie, votre altesse, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin et une parodie de révérence. J'espère être digne de l'honneur que vous me feriez en acceptant . Alors, Votre Altesse ?  
- Très bien, ma bonne dame, accepta « Son Altesse », amusée malgré tout par l'attitude de la brune.  
- Allons-y de ce pas ! fit joyeusement cette dernière.  
- Où as-tu appris à faire des révérences pareilles ? s'informa Squall, se doutant bien que le père de la brune n'aurait jamais permis que sa fille apprenne une telle bouffonnerie.  
- Seifer, répondit Linoa en riant. Elle adore tout tourner en dérision. »

Le Seed renifla. Ça, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était au courant. Le jour où Seifer respecterait -_enfin_- quelque chose ou quelqu'un, les chocobos auraient une dentition complète depuis Mathusalem. Puis il sortit de sa chambre à la suite de Linoa. Il reçut quelques regards moqueurs ou jaloux de la part de la poignée de garçons qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs des dortoirs réservés aux Seeds. Ce n'était pas fréquent de voir le solitaire Squall Leonheart sortir de sa chambre avec une jolie jeune fille. Le brun se renfrogna en voyant deux adolescents se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour chuchoter en les pointant peu discrètement du doigt, lui et Linoa. Il parierait sa gunblade qu'une nouvelle rumeur allait s'ajouter aux nombreuses déjà existantes sur son compte, la plupart ayant pour origine les remarques moqueuses de Seifer, qui ne se gênait pas pour les faire à voix haute au milieu de la foule pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Papillonnant à ses côtés, Linoa babillait des choses sans importances, accrochée au bras de l'épéiste. Les deux étaient en train de rejoindre le hall lorsqu'un gigantesque choc ébranla la BGU entière. Avec un petit cri de surprise, la jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Squall pour s'empêcher de tomber. Instinctivement, ce dernier l'enlaça pour la retenir. Le BGU trembla une nouvelle fois avant de s'immobiliser. Avaient-ils heurtés quelque chose ? De là où il était, Leonheart n'avait pas pu voir l'imposante carcasse de la BGU heurter l'extrémité sud du port d'Horizon, cette grande ville perdue au beau milieu de l'immense océan qui séparait les différents continents de Done. Seuls quelques habitants qui pêchaient sur la jetée dans laquelle l'université flottante s'était encastrée en démolissant au passage quelques éoliennes avaient été témoins de la scène. Heureusement, tous avaient fui à temps et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. Le reste de la ville n'avait eu connaissance de la catastrophe que lorsque le choc de la rencontre avait ébranlé les fondements de leurs maisons. À l'intérieur de la BGU, cependant, une certaine panique régnait jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce du proviseur se fasse entendre, rassurant les élèves les plus inquiets.

« Squall ! Ici Cid Kramer. Viens sur la plateforme de contrôle immédiatement ! Veuillez tous garder votre calme. Vous ne devez quitter la BGU sous aucun prétexte sans autorisation. Nous allons remettre les choses en ordre. Merci de votre coopération.»

Lorsque le jeune homme atteignit le sommet de la plateforme nouvellement formée dans le bureau de son supérieur, ce dernier se retourna vers lui après avoir lancé un dernier regard soucieux sur la ville qu'ils venaient de percuter.

« Ah Squall... Merci d'être venu. Voici les ordres, lui indiqua-t-il alors que le brun se mettait au garde-à-vous. On a atterri à Horizon. Rejoins la ville avec Seifer, Irvine et Linoa. Ils doivent probablement t'attendre au bas du monte-charge. Trouve le maire de la ville et dis-lui que nous venons en paix. C'était un accident. Profites-en pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la ville.  
- Bien, monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme. _Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ qui y aille ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire ?  
__- _Tu as des questions ? demanda Cid en voyant son interlocuteur ciller légèrement.  
- Non, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches.  
- Tu n'es pas qu'un soldat d'élite. Tu dois aussi avoir la tête bien faite. Ouvre ton esprit au monde, Squall. J'attends beaucoup de toi, tu sais ? » Le Seed hocha la tête, peu convaincu mais ne le laissant pas paraître. « Pars, maintenant. »

Promptement congédié, Squall ne se fit pas attendre et utilisa le monte-charge pour descendre de la plate-forme. Linoa et Irvine se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que Seifer, vaseuse, était adossée contre un mur et ne releva même pas la tête alors que le brun donnait les consignes aux deux autres. Intrigué par l'attitude de la blonde, Squall resta en arrière alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Ne se sachant pas observée, la jeune fille passa une main sur son visage las et rejeta vers l'arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle venait de toute évidence de se réveiller. Sous son solide gilet de cuir usé, elle flottait dans un tee-shirt gris lâche et trop grand pour elle, qui retombait paresseusement sur ses hanches. Ses habituels gants longs sortaient d'une des poches du gilet, apparemment fourrés dedans à la va-vite tandis que les lacés de ses lourdes bottes n'étaient pas encore noués et traînaient par terre. Elle allait probablement les faire dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas simplement l'air de venir de se réveiller, elle paraissait surtout épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle posa un par un ses pieds contre le mur pour lacer ses bottes , ignorant au passage le regard désapprobateur que lui lança Linoa, avant de sortir les gants de ses poches et de tirer les protections de cuir sur ses avant-bras nus pour les recouvrir. L'épéiste blonde sortit ensuite de la machine sans un regard en arrière, suivie par les trois autres. Dans le couloir qui menait au pont du premier étage, Squall se demanda vaguement si la jeune fille avait pu mal dormir à cause de leur dispute de la veille avant de rejeter presque immédiatement cette hypothèse. Seifer ne se souciait jamais de ce que lui disaient les autres, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Le brun reprit la tête du groupe et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur avant de s'arrêter, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Il sentit vaguement qu'il se décalait pour laisser passer les autres mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des immenses poutrelles métalliques qui formaient auparavant une jetée et qui étaient maintenant complètement tordues par le choc.

« Hé bien, ça va pas être simple de leur présenter nos excuses pour ça, fit remarquer Seifer en regardant les dégâts.  
- On parle bien galbadien à Horizon, rassurez-moi ? demanda Irvine.  
- Techniquement ouais, mais beaucoup d'habitants sont des réfugiés de la dernière guerre et ne parlent qu'estharien. Pourquoi, Kinnéas, t'as séché tes cours de langue ? ironisa la blonde.  
- Ton humour est tordant. Bof, je me débrouille en estharien. Par contre, je ne suis pas très sûr que tu te sois beaucoup assise sur les bancs des cours de langue, toi, riposta l'intéressé avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Détrompe-toi, c'était une des manières auxquelles j'assistais le plus, répliqua Seifer sans se démonter tout en le suivant.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Bah ouais, beau gosse, c'est une des seules choses que je pouvais pas apprendre dans mon coin.  
- En effet, pas con, j'y avais pas pensé.  
- En même temps, tu penses pas souvent, à la base, fit la blonde avec une moue que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de serpent.  
- Vos gueules, vous deux, il y a des habitants qui arrivent, » siffla soudainement Squall. En effet, conformément à ses dires, trois hommes approchaient. L'un d'eux s'avança jusqu'au pont tandis que les deux autres restaient sur une des poutrelles tordues qui, par la force des choses, reliaient la BGU à la ville d'Horizon.

« Bon, à Horizon, il y a une règle qu'il ne faut jamais oublier, » leur annonça l'homme. En s'approchant, les jeunes gens purent constater qu'il approchait bien de la soixantaine et que le chapeau noir qu'il portait servait à couvrir ses cheveux blanchis par l'âge et le sel de la mer. Ses bras étaient devenus musclés à force de tirer sur les cordes des bateaux et des filets de pêche et sa peau était tannée par le soleil. Une belle barbe blanche de vieux loup de mer ornait son menton. « Il est interdit de se battre dans notre ville. Toute attaque est sévèrement sanctionnée.  
- Vous avez bien compris ? » demanda un des deux gars qui restaient en arrière. Seifer nota distraitement qu'il était bien plus jeune que leur principal interlocuteur et que ses cheveux gardaient d'intenses reflets roux presque rouges. Honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait aller voir le maire avec les trois autres abrutis. Ils étaient suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller sans elle et elle n'aurait pas craché sur une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus. Surtout si c'était pour entendre ce genre de conneries. Tout le monde le savait, qu'Horizon était censée être une zone neutre et exempte de violences depuis... Toujours en fait, mais cela c'était encore accentué après la dernière guerre contre Esthar. Il y avait trop de réfugiés qui avaient fuit la violence pour que les habitants tolèrent encore les batailles. Mais Seifer devait avouer qu'elle doutait que le pacifisme affiché par la ville sauverait ses habitants si jamais une nouvelle guerre éclatait. La notion de pays neutre n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent découragé les états qui voulaient agrandir leurs territoires. Et malheureusement, soupira-t-elle, cela ne les arrêteraient probablement jamais. Perdue dans ses réflexions plutôt pessimistes sur la nature humaine, elle faillit ne pas entendre la réponse de Squall.

« Oui, fit celui-ci. Nous sommes membres de la BGU. Nos intentions sont pacifiques.  
- Hum... fit le vieux loup de mer en direction de ses compagnons avant de se retourner vers le groupe de la BGU. Bienvenue dans la splendide ville-archipel d'Horizon ! Je vous conseille d'aller voir le maire. Sa maison est au centre-ville. » Il se retourna pour regarder les dégâts faits par l'université sur la jetée métallique. « Ouah ! Quel désastre.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Squall. Nous avons perdus le contrôle du vaisseau et...  
- Ce n'est pas si grave, le rassura Mr Poil-de-carotte, comme le surnommait en pensée Seifer. Au moins, personne n'a été blessé. En plus, nous, on adore les réparations ! Détendez-vous et amusez-vous bien ! »

Les trois Horizonniens partirent, laissant les quatre jeunes gens se regarder, interloqués.

« J'ai fumé quelque chose ou quoi ? souffla Irvine, sidéré.  
- Toi, non. Eux par contre, je crois qu'ils se l'injectent directement dans les veines, leur herbe, se moqua Seifer. On m'avait bien dit qu'ils étaient zens, les habitants d'Horizon, j'imaginais pas à quel point c'était vrai.  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? releva Linoa, un peu intimidée. En plus, ils nous ont indiqué où était la demeure du maire. J'espère qu'il sera aussi conciliant qu'eux.  
- Si j'étais toi, remarqua la blonde d'un ton léger, je n'y compterais pas trop. C'est sa ville et il n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécié de nous voir lui rentrer dedans. Même si il est aussi shooté qu'eux, il a quand même des responsabilités.  
- J'imagine, soupira Squall avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. Quant à toi, tiens ta langue. La situation sera suffisamment compliquée pour que tu ne t'en mêles pas.  
- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Seifer avec un sourire malveillant et en faisant semblant de chasser de l'eau de ses oreilles. Désolée, j'ai eu comme un soudain accès de surdité et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire.  
- Arrête ton petit jeu, tu m'as très bien entendu.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote finie, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de bousculer Squall de l'épaule pour le dépasser. Je suis peut-être une sale petite garce sans coeur avec qui personne ne veut avoir rien à faire mais je ne suis pas stupide, Leonheart. J'ai moi aussi un cerveau et je sais probablement mieux m'en servir que toi. Remarque, ça, c'est pas dur. »

Et elle s'avança sur la passerelle d'acier, plantant les trois autres sur ces mots. Linoa jeta un regard désapprobateur à Squall, devinant que son amie faisait référence à une dispute entre eux deux où le brun lui avait certainement dit des propos désobligeants. Se sentant vaguement coupable, le jeune homme ignora consciencieusement les beaux yeux bruns de l'ancienne résistante et s'avança sur la poutrelle métallique à la suite de l'autre épéiste, finalement imité par Irvine et Linoa. Ils parcoururent au pas de course les différentes passerelles pour retrouver la jeune blonde qui semblait s'être volatilisée une fois être sortie de leur vue. Ils la rattrapèrent devant un ascenseur qui menait à la partie basse d'Horizon. Paresseusement accoudée au garde-fou du pont qui surplombait le vide sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle observait la ville s'étendre sous elle. Une immense cuvette remplie de panneaux solaires fournissait l'énergie nécessaire à la cité et à ses habitants. La ville ressemblait à un miroir concentrique pour géant. Au centre de cette gigantesque surface recouverte de panneaux réfléchissants qui éblouissaient ceux qui les regardaient, se trouvaient une place et une maison de grande taille. Le reste des bâtiments se trouvaient de l'autre côté, à l'extérieur de la cuvette. Seifer pointa la maison isolée en les sentant approcher.

« J'ai demandé au type là-bas, fit-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme près de l'ascenseur, et c'est la demeure du maire. Au fait, ce mec parle horriblement mal le galbadien, je pense qu'il vient d'Esthar à la base. » Elle haussa les épaules après s'être redressée de la barre contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Squall ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la parole. « Il faut emprunter cet espèce de monte-charge pour aller en bas. Personnellement je n'ai pas trop confiance en ce truc, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va tomber en morceaux si on y monte dessus mais on a pas vraiment le choix, c'est le seul chemin.  
- Ils sont très doués pour faire des réparations et prendre soin de leurs machines, » voulut la rassurer Irvine mais Seifer n'eut qu'un rictus moqueur comme réaction. Elle n'était pas une pauvre petite chose fragile qui avait besoin d'être rassurée, bordel !

« Et tu veux qu'ils fassent comment sinon ? Regarde autour de toi, cow-boy. Tout ce qui est là date de Mathusalem. Cette ville est pauvre, les seules ressources qu'elle a, c'est la pêche. Avant, elle tirait son économie du commerce entre Esthar et Galbadia puisqu'elle était un point de passage obligé mais depuis qu'Esthar a fermé ses frontières, elle devient de plus en plus pauvre chaque jour. » Elle engloba la ville d'un large geste de la main. « Bientôt, si ça continue comme ça, cet endroit ne sera plus qu'un taudis. Déjà que ça tombe en décrépitude, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça sera dans dix ans.  
- Ce qui arrive à cette ville, aussi triste soit-il, n'est pas notre problème, intervint froidement Squall sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à la blonde. Nous devons voir le maire.  
- Sûr qu'un peu d'empathie de ta part, ça te tuerait, squally-boy, siffla Seifer.  
- Parce que tu fais mieux ?  
- Peut-être qu'au final, tu me connais beaucoup moins bien que ce que tu crois, répondit-elle en le foudroyant du regard, refusant de montrer que les mots de son rival l'avait blessée.  
- Ça suffit comme ça, vous deux! s'exaspéra Linoa en se plaçant entre les deux protagonistes. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter un peu de vous disputer ? Surtout qu'au final, vous en sortez tous les deux blessés.  
- Si tu le dis, répondit Squall sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion avant de se diriger vers l'homme préposé à l'ascenseur.  
- Vous, descendre ? demanda ce dernier dans un galbadien exécrable, marqué par un fort accent estharien. Très bon, » acquiesça-t-il devant la réponse positive qu'il reçut. Sur un geste de sa part, le petit groupe monta dans l'ascenseur. L'homme regarda un instant le panneau de commande avant de retourner vers les quatre nouveaux arrivants. « Vous allez dans Esthar ?  
- Esthar ? releva Squall.  
- Ville très moderne. Ultra fameux. Au delà voie ferreuse du train. Pas aller, hein ? Beaucoup gens visiter le bel endroit. De toute façon, plus de train. Seulement marcher... Fatigant, ça oui ! Enfin, vous venir à cause de badaboum. pas faire touristes, hein ? Salute ! »

Et il mit la machine en route. Le funiculaire descendait lentement la pente raide avec parfois d'effroyables crissements qui firent grincer des dents aux jeunes gens. Puis finalement, Irvine brisa le silence qui s'étaient installés entre eux.

« De toute manière, il paraît qu'il est impossible de pénétrer dans Esthar. Au bout du chemin de fer, il n'y a qu'une montagne impossible à franchir.  
- Mon père m'a dit qu'Esthar avait installé un puissant brouilleur pour empêcher les gens de localiser leurs villes, expliqua Linoa. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voit que le désert de loin.  
- Je me demande quelles technologies peuvent bien permettre de faire ça, releva Seifer. Ils utilisent peut-être une certaine forme de magie.  
- Va savoir, répondit Irvine. De toute façon, Esthar n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse. Et Horizon est une très belle ville. J'aime beaucoup ces panneaux solaires, on dirait de grands miroirs.  
- Oh, oui, Horizon est une belle ville. Dommage juste qu'elle tombe en ruine, répliqua la blonde en roulant des yeux. On est pas là pour le tourisme, Kinnéas.  
- Mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant de panneaux solaires et d'éoliennes partout ? demanda Linoa avec curiosité.  
- Horizon n'a ni la place ni l'argent nécessaire pour construire des centrales pour produire de l'énergie, lui expliqua le tireur après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Seifer qui haussa les épaules. Et les nappes de pétroles ne sont pas situées dans cette partie du monde. La ville doit produire elle-même son électricité et les éoliennes et les panneaux solaires sont les seuls moyens qu'elle a.  
- D'une certaine manière, fit remarquer la gunbladiste de manière sardonique, c'est presque une bonne chose pour la ville que nous lui soyons rentrer dedans. Comme on va devoir payer pour que les ouvriers d'Horizon retapent notre bâtiment, ça leur fera de l'argent en plus.  
- Tu es cynique, l'accusa Linoa d'un ton de reproche.  
- Non, juste réaliste. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si la BGU n'avait pas de quoi se payer les réparations. Elle est bourrée de fric. » Elle haussa une nouvelle fois ses jolies épaules en pensant qu'elle avait intérêt à arrêter ce geste avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment un tic. « Le fric que les dirigeants gagnent en envoyant les mercenaires faire le sale boulot à leur place... J'imagine que vu le prix qu'ils font généralement payer à nos employeurs, ils ont eu quoi de mettre de côté.  
- Je doute que ce soit le bon moment de parler de ça, murmura Irvine en jetant un regard à Seifer tandis que le petit groupe descendait du monte-charge et empruntait une grande avenue entre les panneaux solaires, en direction de la demeure du maire.  
- De toute façon, ce n'est jamais le moment de discuter de ça, renifla la blonde d'un air méprisant.  
- Almassy, Irvine, ça suffit, soupira Squall.  
- Oh oui, écoutons ce que le grand chef a à nous dire. Vas-y, Leonheart, nos oreilles ont soif de tes paroles.  
- C'est quoi cette expression ? souffla Irvine, abasourdi.  
- Oh, je l'ai lue dans un bouquin et je la trouvais marrante.  
- Almassy, boucle-là, » grinça le brun avant de se remettre à marcher.

Il rata la magnifique grimace éloquente que fit Seifer dans son dos. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas trop heureuse d'avoir été sommée de se taire de manière aussi désagréable et s'apprêtait à faire un geste grossier en direction de Squall lorsque Irvine rattrapa de justesse son bras pour la forcer à rester calme. Elle lui décocha un regard venimeux que le roux ignora et la tira derrière lui jusqu'à la maison du maire. Il n'y avait personne autour pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là ou pour les empêcher de rentrer et ce fut ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Ils tombèrent directement sur un hall en fouillis, pleins d'objets mécaniques à moitié, voire complètement pour certains, cassés. Un escalier se collait au mur à leur gauche pour accéder au premier étage. Des voix étouffées et indistinctes leur parvenaient d'en haut. Suivant de _très_ mauvaise grâce le reste du groupe, Seifer grimpa bruyamment et quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier pour arriver directement dans une vaste pièce aux grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer le soleil. Des plantes vertes croissaient un peu partout et la blonde se demanda un instant où elle avait débarqué. Un couple d'un certain âge était assis en tailleur à même le sol. L'homme les invita à s'asseoir. Jamais réunion avec un maire n'avait été plus informelle.

« Bon, faisons court, attaqua d'un ton abrupt le maire. Quand partez-vous ?  
- Nous partirons dès que notre vaisseau sera réparé, répliqua Squall après un instant, le temps de se reprendre.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Nous ne savons pas. Nous venons seulement de découvrir que la BGU est un vaisseau. Nous comprenons à peine son fonctionnement, vous savez.  
- Nos techniciens devraient pouvoir vous aider. Ça vous intéresserait ? » Voyant l'hésitation du jeune homme, le maire d'Horizon enchaîna. « Vous pouvez demander l'autorisation à votre chef. »

Seifer avait décroché de la conversation dès les premiers mots et, la tête en arrière, regardait l'arbre à travers la large verrière qui tenait lieu de toi. Rien qu'en voyant la demeure du maire, ça crevait les yeux que la ville n'était pas riche mais, étrangement, elle s'y sentait plutôt bien. C'était un des rares lieux qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle pouvait qualifier de paisible. Il était impossible de connaître le calme à la BGU, Balamb grouillait de l'animation habituelle des villes portuaires et touristiques, Timber était constamment sous tension depuis son annexion par l'état galbadien et Deling City était une métropole hyper animée. Ici, l'air respirait la tranquillité. Mais ce genre d'endroits n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de la femme du maire qui la dévisageait paisiblement. En fait, tout le monde la regardait. C'était bien sa chance, tiens. Vu la veine qui battait sur la tempe de Squall, le garçon n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules. Peu lui chaulait ce qu'il allait faire. À part lui crier dessus en pensant qu'elle écouterait, Leonheart ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Et lui crier dessus n'allait jamais rien changé chez elle. Un jour, peut-être, le glaçon comprendrait. En attendant, la femme du maire, Flo si elle se souvenait bien du nom qu'elle leur avait donné, lui souriait, apparemment pas plus vexée que ça de voir que la jeune fille n'avait rien écouté à la conversation. Seifer leva un sourcil. Les Horizonniens étaient carrément plus zens que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils prenaient mais c'était efficace. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle songe à leur demander, histoire d'avoir de quoi calmer Zell et Selphie quand ils étaient surexcités sans trop de violence. Elle ne savait _vraiment_ et _honnêtement_ pas pourquoi mais ses méthodes pour avoir la paix n'étaient pas très appréciées. Elle esquissa rapidement un sourire de loup, qu'elle effaça de son visage tout aussi prestement.

« Almassy, si tu pouvais revenir parmi nous, ce serait bien, » siffla Squall. Tiens, elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher un peu ?  
« Ce n'est pas très important, laissa glisser Flo. Quelqu'un veut du thé ?  
- Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord demander l'autorisation de notre chef pour vous laisser entrer dans l'enceinte de la BGU avant de revenir ici pour prendre votre thé, fit Seifer avec un petit sourire. Tu vois, pretty boy, j'ai écouté votre conversation. » _Le début, du moins, _pensa-t-elle_. _

« Faire du thé ne prendra pas très longtemps, répliqua la plus âgée. Venez m'aider, » indiqua-t-elle à l'adresse de la blonde qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Squall. Il hocha la tête. Vas-y. Elle soupira en se levant. Elle n'était pas stupide : la femme du maire voulait lui parler seule à seule. Elle se demandait juste bien pourquoi.

Elle suivit l'adulte jusque dans la cuisine où Flo posa une bouilloire sur le feu et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau. Seifer haussa encore une fois les épaules (ah, manie, quand tu nous tiens !) et s'adossa contre le mur d'en face, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas presser de faire. En effet, Flo fouillait dans un placard rempli de boîtes de toutes les tailles pour trouver celle de thé qui ne serait pas vide. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel et fit le premier pas.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
- Tu n'es pas très patiente, remarqua la femme du maire en ouvrant une énième boîte et en la replaçant dans le placard.  
- Ce n'est pas une de mes qualités premières, reconnut la mercenaire d'un ton je-m'en-foutiste. Et encore, ça s'est amélioré. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé de vous aider ? Je ne sais pas comment on fait du thé.  
- Et bien, tu vas pouvoir apprendre quelque chose qui n'aide pas à se battre, répliqua Flo en trouvant enfin la bonne boîte à thé. Viens et regarde-moi faire. »

Seifer s'accouda à la table de la cuisine et observa la femme du maire faire infuser les feuilles de thé dans l'eau bouillante avant placer la bouilloire sur un plateau avec six tasses. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'apprendre à faire du thé mais elle devait avouer que, aussi inutile que fusse cette connaissance, c'était une des rares choses qu'on prenait le temps de lui apprendre qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son métier de mercenaire. Elle bâilla d'un air ennuyé. Flo souleva le plateau lourdement chargé et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle mais avant cela, elle se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes te battre ?  
- Je dirais que surtout, je ne sais pas faire autre chose que me battre. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à parler, je ne cherche pas à apprendre autre chose. Me battre est mon seul but dans la vie. J'ai besoin de me cogner sur quelque chose, c'est tout.  
- La violence engendre la violence, lui fit remarquer Flo.  
- La violence sait très bien s'engendrer toute seule et le plus honorable des pacifismes ne sert à rien si l'autre côté a décidé de vous détruire, et cela même si vous ne lui avez rien fait. Il n'y a besoin de qu'un seul ennemi pour commencer une guerre. »

Seifer haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de devancer la quinquagénaire et de rentrer dans la grande salle où le maire, Squall et les autres avaient fini leur discussion et les attendaient. Leonheart sembla sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine lorsque Flo déposa le plateau à thé entre eux et commença à les servir. Puis, le maire reprit.

« Quand votre vaisseau sera réparé, nous vous demanderons de quitter la ville. Nous sommes contre la présence de factions armées à Horizon.  
- Nous pensons qu'il y a une solution pacifique à chaque problème, ajouta Flo pour soutenir son mari. La guerre est souvent la cause et non la solution d'une controverse.  
- Ce sont de très belles paroles, admit Seifer d'un ton à la fois dubitatif et cynique, mais je doute qu'elle soit très efficace si les Galbadiens décident de vous attaquer.  
- Almassy ! claqua Squall.  
- Crier sur les gens est déjà une certaine forme de brutalité, leur fit remarquer le maire Dobe. Nous acceptons que d'autres n'aient pas la même opinion que nous. Même si ce sont des Va-t-en-guerre qui ne connaissent que la violence, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Seifer qui haussa un sourcil.  
- On a entendu la fin de ta conversation avec la femme du maire, la renseigna Irvine.  
- Et bien, au moins, vous savez mon avis sur la question, répondit tranquillement la blonde sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage. Le pacifisme est une chose bien plus intelligente que la violence mais il ne marche que si les autres le veulent bien. Si les autres nations décident que vous êtes un danger, elles n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour sauver votre ville.  
- C'est justement pour ça que vous devez partir, répliqua le maire d'un ton sans appel. Votre présence risque de attirer des ennuis. Vous ne pouvez pas rester.  
- Venez, soupira Squall en se levant. On s'en va. »

En silence, Linoa, Seifer et Irvine suivirent leur chef jusqu'en dehors de la maison. Seifer avait les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson sans manche et regardait le sol d'un air buté. Elle entendait d'ici les remontrances qu'allait lui faire le brun. Et Hyne savait à quel point elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui pour le moment. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Squall qui prit la parole en premier mais Linoa, qui ne semblait pas très heureuse. La jolie jeune fille se tourna vers l'épéiste et le dévisagea, les poings sur les hanches, d'un air peu amène.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu n'as même pas réagi, Squall ! À part pour crier sur Seifer.  
- Linoa, intervint Irvine. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis, il faut comprendre ces gens. Ils ont déjà vécu une guerre, ils ne veulent pas en vivre une seconde. Ils veulent rester en paix et sauvegarder leur petit coin tranquille.  
- Ça ne marchera jamais ce qu'ils font, soupira la plus âgée des quatre. Se replier sur soi et espérer que les autres nations respecteront cette neutralité pendant une guerre n'a jamais marché, à aucun moment de l'histoire, et ne marchera jamais.  
- Ils ont de l'espoir, lui fit remarquer son amie.  
- Et l'espoir n'a jamais détourné une armée, princesse. La position d'Horizon est bien trop stratégique pour être ignorée si Galbadia décide d'entrer dans une guerre ouverte avec le reste du monde. Si ils capturent cette ville, ils peuvent en faire une base militaire et frapper toutes les régions qui donnent sur cet océan, autrement dit, ils peuvent attaquer presque toutes les nations, même Esthar.  
- C'est ça que tu essayais de leur dire ? demanda Irvine.  
- Oui, mais je doute qu'ils m'aient écouté. De toute façon, même si ils l'avaient fait, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Ils grimpaient l'escalier qui les mèneraient à la grande rue de la ville lorsqu'un homme passa en courant et en hurlant à côté d'eux. Les jeunes gens se figèrent net en entendant les mots qu'il criait.

« GALBADIENS ! »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches restantes, laissant Linoa un peu à la traîne derrière eux. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ne voyant personne, ils se permirent de souffler un peu. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Et surtout, étaient-ils la cible de cette attaque ? Ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière eux leur crier d'attendre. Seifer soupira.

« Encore le maire et sa femme ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? »

Flo apparut au sommet de l'escalier. Elle paraissait mécontente et inquiète. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Les galbadiens sont là à cause de vous, les accusa-t-elle. Ils vous cherchent, pas vrai ? C'est de votre faute. » La façon dont elle parlait sans même vouloir les écouter tapait sur les nerfs de Squall. Seifer, elle, se contentait de regarder la quinquagénaire comme s'il lui manquait une case. Et pour ne rien manquer, voilà que son mari venait aussi mettre son grain de sel.

« On ne peut pas compter sur eux, bougonna-t-il. Ils ne savent rien faire sans se battre. » Il dépassa le groupe de jeunes gens, le front baissé et le visage fermé. « J'irai leur parler. »

L'homme s'éloigna, les bras croisés dans le dos et le dos voûté. Squall regarda la silhouette disparaître de sa vue avec inquiétude. Il était fou de penser pouvoir raisonner les Galbadiens. Il allait se faire tuer. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui apprit au brun que les autres semblaient penser la même chose que lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que les soldats écoutent Dobe. Squall sentit quelqu'un le tirer par la manche. Il baissa les yeux pour voir que Seifer l'avait attrapé par le poignet. La jeune fille lui fit signe de suivre le maire et s'élança sans plus attendre sur les traces du quinquagénaire. Les trois autres la rattrapèrent dans la grand-rue. Elle était plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Quand ils s'approchèrent d'elle, elle se releva et leur indiqua qu'elle avait perdu le maire de vue mais qu'apparemment, il se dirigeait vers la gare. Irvine hocha la tête. La place devant la gare était la plus grande de la ville, c'était le coin de débarquement le plus pratique pour les Galbadiens. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant d'arriver trop tard.

Les jeunes gens reprirent leur course à travers les rues de la ville, suivant les rails pour arriver jusqu'à la gare. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement en voyant le maire en grande conversation avec un gradé galbadien. Le civil faisait de grands gestes, moulinant l'air avec ses bras, l'air inquiet et suppliant. Mais le soldat le repoussa d'un air dédaigneux et le vieil homme tomba lourdement par terre.

« Je vous le répète ! s'exclama encore une fois le pauvre homme. Je ne connais aucune personne du nom d'Ellone !  
- Aucune importance, grogna le militaire avec méchanceté. La prêtresse Édéa a ordonné qu'on incendie ta ville, alors on va le faire !  
- Non, je vous en supplie ! s'écria le maire en se mettant à genoux. Ne faites pas ça !  
- Commençons l'élimination ! »

Le soudard avait saisi le quinquagénaire sans défense par le col et le soulevait de terre lorsque Squall, Seifer, Linoa et Irvine surgirent devant lui. Le soldat renifla avant de projeter violemment au sol sa victime qui gémit sous le choc et grogna en voyant les Seeds se mettre en position de combat, s'intercalant entre lui et le maire. Sans les quitter des yeux, il saisit d'un geste brusque son talkie-walkie et aboya qu'il avait besoin de renforts et immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la gunblade de Seifer lui trancha la carotide après avoir décrit un parfait arc de cercle et il s'effondra en se vidant de son sang. Quelques gargouillements et spasmes plus tard, il était mort. Linoa jeta un coup d'oeil au soldat mort, s'assura qu'il ne représentait plus aucun danger et s'agenouilla auprès de Dobe, toujours prostré. Elle remarqua, inquiète, qu'il était blême et en sueur, et qu'il marmonnait de manière incompréhensible. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour le secouer doucement, mais il recula. De toute évidence, il était en état de choc après voir frôlé la mort d'aussi près et d'avoir vu un tel massacre. La jeune fille devait bien avouer que Seifer ne faisait pas dans la dentelle lorsqu'elle se battait. Linoa s'apprêtait à retenter de le calmer lorsqu'un puissant bruit de ferraille en mouvement l'interrompit la main suspendue au dessus de l'épaule du maire. D'un seul geste, les quatre jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la source du vacarme. Dévalant à toute vitesse les rails qui menaient vers la partie haute de la ville, une gigantesque machine se précipitait vers eux. L'immense robot, une sorte de citadelle en métal mobile, était impressionnant mais quelque chose clochait.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a l'air... abîmée ? » releva Linoa en observant la forteresse blindée continuer son chemin.

Irvine hocha la tête. En effet, cette espèce d'énorme char d'assaut avait connu des jours meilleurs. De nombreuses marques d'impact déformaient sa carrosserie, certaines tourelles de tirs étaient détruites et des zones plus sombres semblaient indiquer que le blindé avait été pris dans une explosion de grande ampleur. Il devait de toute évidence avoir fait l'objet d'une attaque. Jaugeant l'ennemi du regard, Squall poussa doucement Linoa vers l'arrière et fit des moulinets avec sa gunblade pour s'assouplir les poignets.

« Sors le maire du champ de bataille et reste à l'abri avec lui. »

Sans protester, la jeune fille attrapa le bras du quinquagénaire qui ne bougeait pas et le força à s'écarter de la zone dangereuse, jetant fréquemment des regards inquiets vers l'arrière. Ses amis observaient le gigantesque robot sans bouger lorsque brusquement Seifer engagea les hostilités. Elle leva le bras et déchaîna sur la machine son plus puissant sortilège de foudre, mortel pour un simple humain. Ce gros truc très moche était mécanique, pas vrai ? Il devait donc forcément craindre les attaques de type électrique. Que le raisonnement fût exact ou non, le sortilège eut l'effet escompté. La forteresse mobile émit de terrible grincement et une de ses dernières tourelles intactes explosa dans un bruit assourdissant. Malheureusement, la machine riposta aussi en envoyant une rafale de balles en direction des trois jeunes gens. Si Squall et Irvine s'en tirèrent sans grands dommages, juste quelques entailles dues à des balles qu'ils n'avaient pu entièrement évitées, Seifer eut beaucoup moins de chance et s'effondra en sentant une douleur fulgurante exploser dans sa jambe droite. Elle baissa les yeux et vit son pantalon s'imbiber beaucoup trop rapidement de sang. À travers les flots rouge et la chair ouverte, elle aperçut des morceaux blancs au milieu de sa jambe. Puis l'horrible compréhension vint rejoindre la douleur agonisante et elle hurla en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train d'observer son os. Son os brisé en plusieurs morceaux ! Les balles avaient transpercé sa peau, déchiqueté ses muscles et mis à jour son os. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et seule la douleur la maintenait éveillée. Dans un coin de sa tête, une alarme sonnait. Elle perdait trop de sang et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. Pire, si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait se vider entièrement de son sang et mourir d'hémorragie dans une poignée de minutes. Dans la semi-inconscience qui la gagnait, elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler à Linoa (mais qui était cette fille ? Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.) de la soigner. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla précipitamment à ses côtés en l'enjoignant de tenir bon et commença à faire des trucs sur sa jambe blessée. Une fraction de seconde, elle sentit de la fraîcheur agréable courir sur sa blessure puis l'immonde douleur revint quinze fois plus forte qu'avant et tout devint noire. Elle ne s'entendit pas hurler lorsque le sort remit son os en place.

Le regard d'Irvine devint glacé lorsque le dernier cri de Seifer parvint à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour constater la gravité de la blessure de la jeune fille, il l'avait aperçu tomber après s'être faite faucher par les balles et il avait aussi pu voir la plaie à sa jambe. Il ne pardonnerait pas. Il plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en retira plusieurs munitions qu'il inséra dans son fusil.

« Balles anti-char, » lâcha-t-il en direction de Squall, qui était tout aussi blême que lui.

Le roux leva posément son arme et tira sans prendre la peine de réellement viser (merci, mais vu la taille du machin qu'il avait en face de lui, il avait peu de chances de rater sa cible) tandis que derrière lui, Squall le couvrait en lançant l'intégralité de sa réserve de sortilèges de foudre sur la forteresse mobile. Aux gigantesques éclairs tellement blancs qu'ils en semblaient bleus qui vrillaient le ciel s'enchevêtraient les balles d'Irvine qui explosaient en un bruit infernal lorsqu'elles touchaient le blindage du robot. C'était une scène apocalyptique. Après plusieurs minutes de ce régime infernal, la citadelle grinça, trembla, fit vibrer le sol et recula jusqu'à tomber et s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas sur une des digues de la cité, en dehors de la vue des jeunes gens qui furent un bref instant assourdis par le bruit. Squall et Irvine restèrent un instant debout immobiles à contempler le vide avant de se précipiter au chevet de Seifer. La jeune fille s'était réveillée une fois que sa blessure avait été refermée, mais elle restait très pâle. Linoa, en plus des sorts de soin, avait apposé un bandage serré sur la plaie de son amie pour l'empêcher de se rouvrir. Vu la gravité de la blessure, il faudrait attendre plusieurs heures pour que les muscles et la peau retrouvent leur véritable solidité. Irvine attrapa Seifer par le bras qu'elle lui tendait et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Ça va comment, petite tempête ?  
- Pas trop mal, cow-boy, grimaça la blonde en testant sa jambe avec précaution. Enfin, maintenant ça va. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une blessure pourrait faire aussi mal. Elle est où, l'autre saloperie ?  
- Tombée par là-bas, indiqua Squall en se tournant pour lui désigner le point de chute de la citadelle.  
- Oh ! » s'exclama brusquement Linoa, les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle pointa le doigt vers le bord de la place et, considérablement surpris, ils virent Selphie, Quistis et Zell escalader la paroi pour se hisser sur le sol ferme. Ils étaient vivants ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette machine ? Ils avaient l'air un peu déboussolés et trébuchaient en se dirigeant vers l'autre groupe mais ils étaient tous en un seul morceau, c'était le plus important. Selphie fit le salut Seed en apercevant Squall, signe imité par tout le monde sur la place, même Seifer bien que sa jambe lui fasse encore un mal de chien lorsqu'elle s'appuyait dessus. Le sort de soin calmait la douleur mais ne l'annulait pas tout à fait, elle devait attendre encore probablement jusqu'au lendemain pour que la douleur disparaisse entièrement. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation après avoir entendu Squall accueillir gentiment les nouveaux venus. Elle tiqua. Nom d'Hyne, ils avaient tous perdus la tête aujourd'hui ou c'était le sortilège de soin qui la faisait délirer ? Depuis quand Leonheart était capable de faire dans la relation sociale ? Heureusement, Quistis prit la parole et coupa le fil de ses pensées qui étaient une nouvelle fois en train de s'égarer.

« Et pour la fac ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Beaucoup de trucs complètement dingue, intervint Seifer en grimaçant lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant et que la douleur revint dans sa jambe. Mais pour faire simple, la BGU n'a rien... Ou presque.  
- C'est vrai ? Oh, trop cool ! s'exclama la surexcitée petite brune en sautant sur place, imitée par ses deux acolytes.  
- Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ? leur demanda Squall dès qu'ils eurent fini de sautiller.  
- Tu liras ça dans le journal de Selphie, » proposa Linoa en se tournant vers lui. Le jeune homme réfléchit puis acquiesça avant d'ordonner à Linoa et à Irvine de conduire les autres jusqu'à la BGU. Seifer pencha la tête sur le côté, pas très heureuse d'avoir été oubliée.

« Et moi, Vénérable Chef, je fais quoi ?  
- Parce que si je t'avais demandé de faire quelque chose, tu m'aurais écouté ? releva d'un ton sarcastique le brun.  
- Probablement pas, répondit Seifer avec un petit sourire moqueur qui se transforma en un bref rictus de douleur lorsque sa jambe l'élança à nouveau.  
- Tu as mal, releva Squall sans plus aucune moquerie dans sa voix.  
- Merci, Sherlock, mais je crois que je l'avais déjà remarqué.  
- Oh ! Tu es blessée ! s'exclama Selphie, atterrée. Je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est à cause de nous que le robot t'a blessé !  
- Génial, Leonheart, t'aurais dû crier encore plus fort pour que tout le monde soit au courant, renifla la blonde avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune. C'est pas ta faute, Selph', c'est pas toi qui a ordonné à l'autre saloperie de me tirer dessus.  
- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, intervint Quistis.  
- Il faudrait que vous alliez tous les quatre voir le docteur Kadowaki, indiqua Squall. Toi, Selphie et Zell pour passer un examen et Almassy pour sa jambe.  
- Très bien chef, on les y emmène. » Irvine hocha la tête avant de prendre doucement Seifer par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, suivi par les autres. Juste avant de partir, Linoa se retourna pour sourire au brun et lui faire un petit salut de la main. Puis elle disparut.

Squall soupira avant de se diriger vers la maison du maire en vue de justifier le fait que lui et ses amis aient dû employer leurs armes. Il doutait que Dobe soit très heureux qu'ils se soient battus dans sa ville mais ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient eu le choix. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, les Galbadiens auraient rayés Horizon de la carte selon la bonne vieille pratique de la terre brûlée. Si seulement le maire comprenait que les militaires n'auraient jamais écouté ses appels à la non-violence ! Mais il avait peu d'espoir sur ce fait. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Almassy déjà ? Que le plus grand des pacifismes n'était en rien utile si l'autre côté avait décidé de vous détruire ? Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais Dobe n'accepterait probablement pas ses excuses.

De leur côté, les six autres se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la BGU. Irvine et Linoa racontaient aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence. Selphie s'émerveilla et battit des mains.

« Tu veux dire que l'université est capable de voler ! C'est génial !  
- Ouais, enfin, il faut que les ouvriers d'Horizon la répare, tempéra le roux. Ils disent en être capable.  
- Ce serait vraiment cool si il pouvait le faire, s'enthousiasma Zell à son tour. J'ai hâte de la voir voler.  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas trop mal, acquiesça Seifer avec un petit sourire en se rappelant toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti pendant l'envol de la BGU.  
- Pour que tu dises ça, c'est que ça doit vraiment être magnifique, intervint Quistis avec un air amusé.  
- Oh, c'est bon, se renfrognant l'autre avant de changer de sujet. Comment vous avez terminé dans ce robot ?  
- Et bien, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la base en voulant sortir et comme son autodestruction était prévue pour dans quelques minutes, on a cherché un endroit où on pourrait être protégé et la forteresse mobile était le seul coin qu'on a trouvé.  
- Vous êtes restés enfermés là-dedans pendant plus de deux jours ? s'exclama Linoa, inquiète.  
- On avait nos rations militaires et de l'eau dans nos sacs, donc on n'a pas été affamé ou quoi que ce soit, la rassura Quistis. Par contre, je donnerai Done entière pour un lit.  
- Et une douche aussi, ironisa Seifer en fronçant le nez. Honnêtement, vous puez.  
- C'est très gentil de ta part, vraiment, répondit la plus âgée en aillant l'air de manger un citron.  
- De rien.  
- On vous dépose chez Kadowaki et dès que vous en êtes sortis, vous pourrez regagner vos chambres, proposa Irvine. Ça vous va ?  
- Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Trabia ? demanda Selphie d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête.  
- Non, soupira Seifer en détournant le regard. Tu devrais en parler avec Cid lorsque tu lui feras ton rapport. »

Le petit groupe se mura dans un silence inconfortable à la suite de cette discussion et Selphie fit une moue triste et inquiète. Irvine lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule pour la réconforter et la jeune fille parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut certainement le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, que Seifer ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lorsque le choc réveilla sa douleur. La doctoresse se précipita vers eux et ils lui expliquèrent les derniers événements. La quinquagénaire ne perdit pas de temps.

« Très bien. Seifer, tu t'allonges sur le premier lit que tu vois pour que j'examine ta jambe. Quant à vous trois, vous avez surtout besoin de repos et de calme. Il y a des douches derrière la porte de gauche. Si vous n'êtes pas blessés, allez vous laver et reposez vous bien après. »

Seifer adressa un sourire moqueur aux trois autres en tordant le nez comme si une mauvaise odeur l'incommodait et Selphie, de manière très mature, lui tira la langue. Kadowaki se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et fronça les sourcils en les voyant agir aussi puérilement avant d'indiquer à la blonde de s'allonger d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. En traînant la jambe, cette dernière s'exécuta et étendit sa jambe avec soin sur les draps. La doctoresse se pencha et dénoua les bandages pour examiner la croûte qui s'était formée. Elle effleura légèrement la plaie avant de se redresser.

« À quel point exactement as-tu été blessée Seifer ?  
- Elle a eu l'os touché. J'ai essayé de refermer la blessure de mon mieux mais même avec le sort de soin, elle saignait encore un peu, alors j'ai bandé la blessure mais... commença à s'embrouiller Linoa.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, compte tenu de la gravité de la blessure, tu as fait un excellent travail, la rassura Kadowaki en appliquant un nouveau pansement sur la plaie après l'avoir soigneusement nettoyée. Tu es vraiment très douée pour les sortilèges de soin. C'est bon, Seifer, tu peux te relever, j'ai fini. Tu ferais mieux de rester allongée aujourd'hui.  
- En même temps, vu le mal de chien que j'ai, je vais pas m'amuser à sauter partout, si ça peut vous rassurer. Déjà que je m'appelle ni Selphie, ni Zell...  
- Tu fais bien de me prévenir que ta blessure te fait autant souffrir. Sur les plus graves, les sorts de soin mettent du temps avant de supprimer la douleur. Je vais te donner tes anti-douleurs mais n'en abuse pas. »

Dans le bureau, Seifer et Linoa retrouvèrent les trois autres qui avaient fini de prendre leur douche et qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avaient meilleure mine maintenant. Après les avoir eux aussi rapidement examinés, la doctoresse les relâcha après avoir donné une boîte de quelques cachets à Almassy en lui précisant qu'elle serait extrêmement fâchée contre la jeune fille si elle s'amusait à dépasser les doses prescrites. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel d'un air « cause-toujours-tu-m'intéresses » avant d'empocher la boîte et de suivre les autres hors de la salle. Selphie tordait ses doigts d'un air inquiet et Quistis et Linoa essayaient tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Pour la petite brune, rester coincée ici sans savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa fac d'origine la rongeait et le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. Elle eut un maigre sourire en annonçant qu'elle allait faire son rapport à Cid avant de déguerpir, suivie uniquement par Irvine qui lui avait emboîté le pas. Les restants s'échangèrent un regard incertain avant que Seifer commence à s'éloigner en boitillant légèrement.

« Tu vas où ? lui demanda Linoa.  
- Me pieuter. Ma jambe me fait mal si je m'appuie trop longtemps dessus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait aider Selphie.  
- Tu es cruelle, l'accusa Zell.  
- Peut-être, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais au lieu de raconter des niaiseries, réfléchis un peu pour une fois, ça te changera, le hérisson. Elle n'arrêtera de s'inquiéter que lorsqu'elle aura des nouvelles de Trabia. Et comme on n'en aura pas de sitôt... T'arrives encore à additionner deux plus deux, le zébullon ?  
- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides, siffla ledit zébullon.  
- Arrête d'être con alors... Mais comme ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je pense que je vais risquer de t'appeler comme ça encore longtemps, conclut Seifer avec un sourire plein de dents.  
- Espèce de...  
- Zell, Seifer, ça suffit tous les deux ! s'exclama Quistis avec humeur. Zell, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Seifer, tu as raison, Selphie continuera à s'inquiéter tant qu'elle ne sera pas allée à Trabia mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas l'aider ! Nous sommes ses amis, c'est pour ça que nous voulons qu'elle aille mieux.  
- Et où tu as vu que j'étais votre amie et la sienne ? renifla d'un air dédaigneux Seifer, gelant les autres sur place. Elle n'est en rien mon amie et vous deux non plus. Pas plus qu'Irvine ou que Squall. Arrêtez de vous croire chez les Bisounours où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Désolée chérie, mais le monde ne fonctionne malheureusement pas comme ça. » Elle commença à partir en laissant les autres figés derrière elle par la méchanceté de ses paroles lorsque Linoa s'avança et la retint en l'attrapant par le coude.

« Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis. Ce sont tes amis, sinon tu n'agirais pas comme ça avec eux. Si tu ne les considérais pas comme tes amis, si tu ne les aimais pas, tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça. Tu ne leur donnerais pas de surnoms ou u n'abrégerais pas leurs noms parce que tu ne le fais qu'avec les gens proches de toi, tu n'accepterais pas que Selphie te prenne dans ses bras, tu aurais depuis longtemps collé une baffe à Irvine lorsqu'il interrompt tes disputes avec Squall, tu ne plaisanterais pas avec lui non plus, tu ne passerais pas autant de temps avec Squall aussi... Tu mens ! Ils sont tes amis ! Arrête de faire comme si tu étais incapable d'éprouver des sentiments comme la gentillesse, l'amitié, la bonté parce que c'est FAUX ! Tu es une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, même si ta manière de l'être est très différente par rapport à la plupart des gens ! Tu prends soin des autres, tu fais toujours en sorte que personne ne reste derrière ! Arrête de faire ta fausse méchante ! La Seifer que tu nous montres n'est pas la véritable Seifer ! Et ne me sors pas que tu veux juste être seule parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'aimes pas être seule, tu veux être avec les gens mais tu ne sais juste pas comment faire !  
- Et toi, arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais réellement ! Un mois pour connaître quelqu'un, c'est vraiment court. Je ne pense pas que tu saches qui je suis vraiment, tu as juste une image idéalisée de moi et le jour où tu t'en rendras compte, tu n'en ressortiras que blessée. C'est stupide de t'attacher aux autres comme tu le fais alors même que tu ne les connais pas. Ces gens, fit-elle d'un ton méprisant en montrant d'un geste du bras Quistis et Zell, j'ai beau les côtoyé depuis mon enfance, on a rien en commun. J'ai pas envie de m'attacher à eux, pas envie de faire confiance en leur promesse qu'on sera toujours ami et ensemble et toutes les niaiseries dans ce genre parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu tenir de telles promesses et qu'ils ne les tiendront jamais ! Maintenant, si tu as fini de raconter tes mièvreries, j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches pour que je puisse aller me coucher.  
- Hé ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? » intervint derrière elles la voix de Selphie. Tout le monde se retourna en l'entendant.

« Pour rien d'intéressant, répliqua Seifer en se renfrognant devant le regard « tu-vois-?-je-te-l'avais-dit » que lui lança Linoa. Tu as déjà fini ton rapport ?  
- Déjà ? releva Irvine en fronçant des sourcils. On y est resté bien une demi-heure. C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez pas vu l'heure.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Zell en dévisageant Seifer avec un air noir.  
- Je voudrais travailler un peu sur la scène de spectacle ! s'exclama Selphie avec enthousiasme. Ça me changera les idées ! Quelqu'un veut venir ?  
- Je passe rapidement mais je suis censé transmettre un message à notre grand chef, indiqua Irvine.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée Selphie mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, lui répondit Quistis avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
- Ouais, moi aussi, je crois que je vais me coucher. On t'aidera demain, promis, lui jura Zell.  
- Très bien ! s'enthousiasma la petite brune en leur envoyant un magnifique sourire. Vous viendrez m'aider demain, c'est noté, vous n'avez plus le droit de vous défiler !  
- Merci d'avoir décidé pour moi, Zell, se moqua Quistis avant de se retourner vers la petite brunette. On fera tout ce que tu nous ordonneras de faire.  
- Parfait !  
- J'aurais pas promis de faire tout ce qu'elle voudra, personnellement, ricana Seifer.  
- Tu as peut-être raison, lui accorda la plus âgée.  
- Trop tard, taratata ! chantonna Selphie. Seifer, tu viens maintenant ? »

Quistis et Zell se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour regagner leurs lits respectifs tandis que le reste du groupe se rendit aux jardins pour atteindre la scène. Arrivés là-bas...

« Oh non ! »

L'exclamation désolée était sortie d'elle-même des lèvres de Selphie lorsqu'elle apparut le désastre. L'échafaudage qui soutenait les projecteurs et les amplis s'était effondré sur la scène, brisant le plancher de bois. La jeune fille se laissa glisser à terre. Linoa s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre adolescente pour la réconforter.

« C'est probablement le choc de la collision avec Horizon qui a fait s'effondrer les poutrelles de métal, indiqua Seifer d'un ton neutre.  
- J'avais mis tellement d'énergie dans ce projet, gémit Selphie.  
- Tcht... Ce n'est pas très grave, je suis sûr que c'est réparable, la consola Irvine. Et puis, la date de la fête n'est pas encore prévue, on a tout le temps qu'il faut pour reconstruire la scène.  
- « On » ? releva la jeune fille.  
- Bien sûr, lui sourit Linoa. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser faire ça toute seule ? Allez, haut les coeurs, je vais aller en parler à Quistis et à Zell. »

La jeune fille disparut et Irvine se mit à sourire. Il avait eu une très bonne idée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une merveilleuse idée pour t'aider. Mais pour ça, je dois partir. En plus, je dois aller voir Squall.  
- Très bien ! sourit courageusement Selphie même si elle avait plus l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Seifer, avec ta jambe, tu devrais aller t'allonger, non ? »

La gunbladiste dévisagea rapidement sa vis-à-vis avant d'hausser les épaules. Si Selphie préférait rester seule, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Tout le monde avait parfois besoin de s'isoler pour reprendre le contrôle de soi-même. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, elle suivit Irvine dans le couloir. En soupirant, elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Il faut que j'annonce à Squall que Cid a autorisé les ouvriers d'Horizon a entré dans la fac. J'aimerais bien leur demander si ils peuvent reconstruire la scène de spectacle pour faire plaisir à la miss, tu comprends ?  
- En quoi ça me regarde ? répliqua Seifer d'un ton totalement indifférent.  
- Parce que tu te soucies d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Arrête de faire comme les autres à me dire d'être gentille et tout et tout, qu'il faut que je sois votre amie et cætera...  
- Au moins, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu te disputais avec Linoa tout à l'heure. Tu es vraiment impossible parfois comme fille, tu sais ? Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois ressentir ou faire mais je ne pense pas que la voie dans laquelle tu t'obstines te rendra vraiment heureuse.  
- C'est pas comme si tu me connaissais réellement.  
- Au contraire, tu sais très bien que c'est le cas, pas vrai ? »

Seifer leva la main et tenta de le gifler mais Irvine lui attrapa le poignet au vol.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait mal. Tu n'es pas la seule dans cette situation, petite tempête.  
- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien à rien ! Nos vies ne sont pas comparables ! » cracha la jeune fille avant de se dégager et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement du roux qui la regarda tristement partir. Il aimerait tant l'aider mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Seifer claqua derrière elle la porte de sa chambre, furieuse. Foutus Linoa et Irvine, à vouloir la psychanalyser de toutes pièces ! Elle voulait juste avoir la paix, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça, bordel d'Hyne ? Elle s'allongea sur le lit et sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa poche la gêner. Elle plongea le bras dans son blouson et ressortit la boîte d'anti-douleurs. Elle joua à la faire rebondir dans la paume de sa main pendant quelques instants avant de la regarder avec plus d'attention. Depuis l'incident de l'année dernière, Kadowaki ne lui avait plus donné aucun anti-douleur, ni aucun somnifère. Elle se demanda si elle allait encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit ou si ses souvenirs allaient la laisser en paix. Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout la force ces derniers jours à se rappeler de choses qu'elle voulait oublier ? Par association de pensées, elle se rappela de la proposition que lui avait fait Drace à la prison du désert. Comment le sale bâtard avait-il pu savoir cela ? Le plus probable était que Édéa le lui ait raconté. Elle l'entendait encore lui proposer de ramener ses parents et le reste de sa famille à la vie... Seifer cligna des yeux très fort et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler du jour où elle avait tout perdu, du jour où des soldats étaient venus dans son village pour tuer tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle entendait encore les cris, tout comme elle voyait le sang et elle sentait l'odeur du feu qui ravageait sa ville. Et elle savait que ses souvenirs la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se courba en deux et elle se mordit la main pour étouffer ses hurlements. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Sur le moment c'était si facile de dire non mais maintenant elle hésitait ! Elle aurait tellement aimé revoir sa famille ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Elle enterra son visage dans son oreiller. C'était si facile d'être forte la journée mais la nuit, lorsque les ténèbres vous enserraient l'âme et vous murmuraient toutes vos peurs et vos hésitations à l'oreille, que votre courage et la lumière de votre coeur s'évanouissaient dans l'ombre et que vos connaissances dans le métier des armes devenaient inutiles, combien il était dur de surmonter les épreuves sans fléchir ! Surtout quand, petit à petit, les autres sapaient vos résolutions et détruisaient votre armure sans même le savoir ou le vouloir. Seifer renifla. Le jour approchait où elle devrait trouver une autre manière d'être forte, qu'elle se construise une autre armure. Mais pas ce soir ni cette nuit. Elle attrapa la boîte de cachets et fit tomber deux pilules dans sa main. Elle les contempla un instant avant de les avaler sans hésitation avec une gorgée d'eau. Puis elle se déshabilla et se coucha avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Non, je vous rassure, Seifer n'essaye pas de se suicider ou quoi que ce soit en prenant les médocs. Elle veut juste dormir tranquille donc elle les prend comme somnifère.

Et quoique vous puissiez penser sur le passé de Seifer... Ce qui est _réellement_ arrivé est probablement pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Honnêtement, j'ai réussi à me rendre moi-même malade lorsque j'ai créé son passé. C'est juste... atroce. Mais je pense que ça sera nécessaire parce que la guerre comme on la voit dans les jeux vidéos est très très loin de la réalité. Alors j'essaye d'en montrer le côté sombre. Pauvre Seifer.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	16. chapitre 15 : Un concert à Horizon

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'a moi. Mais si quelqu'un veut me les offrir.

**Petites notes de l'auteur sans importance (les notes, pas l'auteur, hein ! Quoique, c'est à vous de voir... ^^) :  
**- Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines environ, j'avais pas d'inspi et j'arrivais même pas à pondre les deux premières lignes du début. Et pis ça s'est débloqué et j'ai trimé (et me suis amusée aussi) comme une petite folle.  
- Tu t'y attendais pas, à le voir aussi vite, hein Redou ? Te parler sur msn m'a filé un sérieux coup de boost pour ce chapitre ! :3  
- squallyboy, t'as pas mis de review à mon dernier chapitre ! Tu passes plus sur le site ? (t_t)  
- Plus sérieusement, je m'étonne encore moi-même de ce que j'ai réussi à produire ! Vu la petite taille de la scène sur le jeu, je pensais être heureuse d'arriver à 5000 mots... J'ai atteint les 9000 ! (Nied, qui ne comprend toujours pas comme elle a fait...)  
- Rah, j'espère avoir pas fait Squall ou Seifer OOC... J'ai eu du mal pour certaines scènes où ils ne voulaient pas agir comme je voulais mais je les ai repris en main parce que je voulais absolument placé certaines choses... Même si parfois, ils ont quand même dérapé ! (Méchants ! )  
- Je pense (il faut que encore que je mette ça au point et trouve le temps/l'envie/le courage de lutter contre la flemme) de faire des petites side-stories sur certains points que je ne pourrais pas traîter dans ma fic, sur des moments du passé de tel ou tel personnage... Parfois des choses loufoques, aussi. Donc, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas. (Et oui, je préviens tout de suite, j'ai déjà prévu de faire la scène de rencontre entre Seifer, Fujin et Raijin et de faire un OS pour éclaircir le personnage de Drace...)

Acronyme, ma très chère revieweuse anonyme (inscris-toi sur le site ! On pourra parler en mp ! ^^), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. On voit apparaître Fujin et Raijin, à moi aussi ils manquaient trop !  
Merci de tous tes compliments... Ils me touchent beaucoup !  
Et pour l'enfance de Seifer... Tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu... Tu auras quelques réponses à Trabia... Et d'autres beaucoup plus tard dans le jeu. (Et je ne peux pas te dire plus, sinon je me spoile)

* * *

**Un concert à Horizon.**

Squall s'éveilla en entendant son alarme sonner. D'un geste maladroit, encore engourdi par le sommeil, il éteignit l'engin, non sans avoir d'abord failli le flanquer par terre d'une main malhabile. Il appréciait de ne pas avoir été réveillé par quelqu'un, pour une fois, mais sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut plusieurs fois, les événements de ces derniers jours le poursuivant même dans son sommeil. L'envol de la BGU, l'arrêt forcé et brutal sur Horizon, le combat de la veille contre les Galbadiens... Ce souvenir lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il pouvait encore entendre le cri de douleur de Seifer, quand la balle l'avait fauchée. Squall savait parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient mourir pendant un combat, tué par un ennemi ou un monstre, exactement comme eux semaient la mort autour d'eux. Mais c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux était aussi gravement blessé et ça le renvoyait à sa propre faiblesse et au fait qu'il avait été strictement incapable d'empêcher Seifer d'être blessée. La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire, c'était d'ordonner à Linoa de soigner la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne meurt d'hémorragie. Et cette constatation lui donnait une vague nausée. Tout s'était bien terminé hier, mais qu'est-ce que ça donnerait à la bataille suivante ? Et à celle d'après ?

Il sortit de sa chambre avec rage. S'il ne voulait pas laisser les gens s'approcher de lui, c'était aussi pour ça. À quoi cela servait, de s'attacher à quelqu'un ici, à la BGU ? Où cette personne allait mourir pendant une mission ou elle partirait sans se retourner quand elle en aurait sa claque. Et il se retrouverait blessé au final, en plus d'être aussi seul qu'avant.

En arrivant dans le hall, Squall croisa Seifer qui lui fit un petit signe de main en guise de salut. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air encore tout à fait réveillée et boitillait un peu d'un air maussade. Il la salua du bout des lèvres et elle esquissa un rictus qui pourrait de loin ressembler à un sourire.

« Et bien, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, quelle innovation, ironisa Seifer  
- Et si tu t'occupais un peu de tes affaires, Almassy ?  
- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque ! Des dents te sont poussées cette nuit ?  
- Fiche-moi la paix, siffla Squall, agacé. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon matin.  
- Oh c'est bon, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une nuit difficile. Tch, mais arrête de croire que tu es le centre du monde.  
- Tu as encore mal à la jambe ? demanda brusquement le garçon en se souvenant avoir vu Seifer venir vers lui en boitant, ce qui collerait avec le fait qu'elle disait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.  
- Nan, c'est bon, t'as réussi à couper l'envie de discuter avec toi. Salut et au plus tard qu'on se revoit ! »

Et la jeune fille partit en coup de vent, le plantant seul au milieu du hall. D'accord, il n'avait pas été des plus aimables mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle le rabroue comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'il s'inquiétait seulement pour elle. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait encore du temps avant le rendez-vous que lui avait donné Cid la veille, lui demandant de passer au milieu de la matinée à son bureau. Il soupira. Peut-être pourrait-il combattre quelques monstres à la Serre de Combat, histoire de décrisper ses nerfs, que Seifer avait réussi à mettre en boule en un temps record ? Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Pendant ce temps, Seifer avait rejoint la cafétéria et s'était assise à la table où l'attendaient Fujin et Raijin, accompagnés d'un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle se balança sur sa chaise et se tint à l'équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières en s'étirant et faisant craquer les os de ses épaules. Puis elle se remit en position normale et accorda un de ses rares et sincères sourires à ses deux amis en les dévisageant avec une réelle affection qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser vu qu'à part deux ou trois clampins, ils étaient seuls dans la cafète. Raijin, si solide, si fidèle, si pleinement honnête et en un seul bloc. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, il était loin d'être un abruti et était aussi intelligent que la moyenne des gens. C'était juste que, comparer au génie qu'était Fujin, il n'était pas brillant. Seifer eut un petit sourire en coin. Une armoire à glace avec un coeur de bisounours en guimauve. Qu'il était différent de Fujin, qui était toujours si intelligente, si impassible, si silencieuse. De parfaits contraires et, pour couronner le tout, même leurs apparences étaient totalement différentes.

« Comment va ta jambe, Seifer ? lui demanda soudainement Raijin.  
- Ça va aller. Elle est juste encore un peu engourdie, c'est assez étrange comme sensation, soupira la blonde en attrapant sa tasse de café.  
- Tu es inquiète, remarqua Fujin en la couvant de son unique œil rouge.  
- Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés en pas beaucoup de temps. On est quoi ? Début juin, ça fait même pas un mois depuis le test Seed et on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Fais chier, sérieux.  
- Tu as une manière... originale de présenter les choses, tu sais ? risqua Raijin.  
- Ouais, je sais. Bordel d'Hyne ! s'exclama Seifer en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Je viens  
d'apprendre que la BGU est en fait un vaisseau, on a une sorcière dingue sur les bras, qui en plus... Je me demande comment ça pourrait aller plus mal.  
- Qui en plus quoi ? releva Fujin en se rendant compte que son amie s'était volontairement arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase.  
- Rien, soupira Seifer en agitant la main.  
- T'es pas au courant ? demanda le seul garçon en se tournant vers l'albinos. Y a une rumeur qui dit que la sorcière, ce serait l'épouse du proviseur, tu vois ?  
- Le problème, c'est que c'est pas qu'une rumeur, le proviseur nous l'a confirmé, avoua Seifer d'un ton contrarié. Enfin bon, on peut parler d'autres choses ? J'aurais probablement un débriefing plus tard sur le sujet et j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. En plus Leonheart est un con.  
- Comme d'habitude, répondit Fujin en haussant les épaules. Et ?  
- Et rien, il m'énerve. En plus, Linoa passe son temps à s'attirer des ennuis et lui court la sauver comme le preux et courageux chevalier qu'il n'est pas... Tant de niaiseries m'écœurent ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Quoi ? grogna-t-elle d'un ton mauvais en voyant ses deux amis s'échanger un sourire moqueur.  
- Rien, lui répondit Fujin avec un parfait sérieux mais un léger sourire en coin tandis que Raijin éclatait de rire à côté.  
- On va te laisser comprendre toute seule, ce sera plus drôle. » Seifer les regarda comme s'ils étaient des demeurés.

« Irrécupérables. Vous me donnez mal au crâne. Fais chier, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
- T'en fais pas, tout finira par s'arranger, tenta maladroitement Raijin de la rassurer en lui serrant la main.  
- Si tu voulais me convaincre, il aurait fallu que tu y crois toi-même, lui fit remarquer Seifer en retirant sa main de celle du géant brun.  
- Ça suffit, fit Fujin d'une voix coupante, faisant se retourner les deux autres. Ça ne sert à rien de parler dans le vide. Si tu perds confiance maintenant, Seifer, tu n'arriveras à rien et tu finiras par te perdre. »

La jeune albinos ne cilla pas et regarda fixement devant elle alors que ses amis la dévisageaient, incrédules. C'était rare qu'elle parle autant d'affilée, elle qui était toujours si silencieuse.

« Tu as raison, acquiesça Seifer après un instant de réflexion. Passons à autre chose. »

Raijin eut un grand sourire et se mit à parler de tout et de rien pendant que les deux filles l'écoutaient, intervenant de temps en temps. Seifer esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant Fujin commencer à se disputer avec le grand black. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde à se demander si elle devait leur parler de ses cauchemars de la veille avant de refouler cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent et se laisser aller avec ses amis, à raconter des choses inutiles, comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge.

Après s'être entraîné à la Serre de Combat et avoir fait une escale dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, Squall se présenta au bureau du proviseur. L'adulte était plongé dans une pile de papier et l'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Ah, Squall ! Tu es là ! Très bien ! s'exclama Cid en rangeant rapidement plusieurs papiers.  
- Je vous dérange peut-être, proviseur ?  
- Non, non... Je voulais régler deux-trois détails. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait. Ce que je vais te dire risque d'être assez long.  
- Très bien proviseur. »

Squall tira une chaise et s'assit en face du quinquagénaire qui semblait chercher ses mots. Le plus jeune ne dit rien mais sentit ses entrailles se tordre légèrement d'appréhension. Que lui voulait le directeur ? Y avait-il d'autres problèmes ?

« Bien... Par où commencer ? s'interrogea le proviseur en appuyant son menton sur ses mains et en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Il y a maintenant presque une semaine, tu es revenu à la BGU, affaibli, fatigué, cherchant un refuge pour toi et les autres membres de ton équipe. Tu venais avec de mauvaises nouvelles pour te retrouver une situation encore plus catastrophique. Et tu as réussi à sauver la BGU des dangers qui la menaçaient...  
- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans le reste de mon équipe, objecta Squall, gêné au fond de lui par le discours de Cid.  
- Je sais mais tu t'es comporté en parfait chef d'équipe. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je ne peux pas diriger la BGU tout seul, pas en temps de crise. Je peux m'occuper de tout ce qui est administratif mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre en main le commandement tactique et diriger les opérations militaires contre la prêtresse. Je n'en ai plus la jeunesse ni la force. Tu es l'homme capable de diriger nos troupes, Squall... Tu as l'étoffe d'un leader.  
- Moi ? Mais... Je ne suis pas le seul... » Le jeune homme était trop stupéfait pour rester calme et faire des phrases cohérentes. « Pourquoi moi ? D'autres ont les mêmes qualités que moi... Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations avec les gens... Almassy y arrive mieux...  
- Je sais. Et elle est aussi une très bonne stratège. Mais Seifer est trop emportée, n'a pas ton calme. Son coeur est tourmenté, Squall. Elle qui ne sait pas encore quel chemin prendre, comment pourrai-elle guider les autres ? J'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et ton nom comme le sien est revenu souvent. Mais je crois que tu es un meilleur choix. Tu es plus calme, plus objectif. Acceptes-tu ce poste ?  
- Je... »

Squall n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse. Que voulait-il ? Être le commandant militaire était une lourde charge. Pourquoi Cid l'avait-il choisi ? Pourquoi était-il persuadé que lui donner ce poste était le meilleur choix ? Et les autres ? Qu'en penseraient-ils ? L'accepteraient-ils comme leader ? Et Almassy ? Pourquoi Cid disait-il qu'elle était indécise ? Impulsive, c'était vrai, mais tourmentée ? Les gens l'écoutaient quand elle parlait parce qu'elle s'exprimait avec un feu qui laissait personne indifférent, même lui l'avait ressenti.

« Je sais que tu hésites. C'est tout à fait normal. J'aurais refusé si tu avais accepté sans y penser, parce que cela aurait signifié que tu ne comprenais pas l'ampleur de ce que je te demande. Si tu refuses, je proposerai le poste à Seifer. Mais je préférerai qu'il te revienne. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne seras pas seul pour faire face à cette tache. D'autres t'aideront. Si tu acceptes, je demanderai à Seifer de t'épauler. Vos deux points de vue se complèteront et vos qualités respectives pallieront aux défauts de l'autre. »

Squall baissa la tête. C'était une décision dure à prendre. Il ne voulait pas de ce fardeau mais doutait que Seifer soit meilleure à le supporter, surtout après ce que Cid lui avait dit. C'était du délire, vraiment ! Mais comment pouvait-il refuser ? Il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller ! Il avait sur la langue comme un arrière-goût amer. Cid l'avait amené exactement où il voulait qu'il aille.

« J'accepte, répondit-il simplement en relevant la tête.  
- Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Kramer se saisit du micro. Sa voix, amplifiée, résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

« Ici le proviseur. J'ai une déclaration à vous faire. Écoutez tous ! J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous communiquer. Nous avons commencé les réparations de la BGU. Nous quitterons bientôt Horizon pour une nouvelle mission. Notre mission consiste à éliminer la prêtresse. Désormais, la BGU sera notre base mobile. »

À l'infirmerie, Quistis cessa de rire avec le docteur Kadowaki et écouta les paroles sortant les haut-parleurs, redevenant sérieuse. Zell se retourna dans la file de la cafétéria et sortit de la cantine en courant.

« Rien d'autre ne changera au niveau des règles de l'université. De nombreux combats jalonneront cette expédition. Il vous faut un leader... C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi Squall pour être votre chef.»

Linoa leva les yeux et chercha les enceintes du regard avant de partir précipitamment de la bibliothèque à l'entente des derniers mots du discours.

« Dorénavant, Squall prend le commandement tactique et militaire des opérations. Obéissez-lui sans réserve. Si vous avez des objections, exprimez-les immédiatement. »

Un grand bruit sec tira Fujin et Raijin de l'étonnement dans lequel le discours du proviseur les avait plongés. Seifer s'était levée brusquement, faisant tomber bruyamment sa chaise, et avait claqué fortement sa main sur la table. Raijin pensa distraitement qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir pensé à mettre ses gants en cuir ce matin, sinon elle se serait fait mal en frappant la table ainsi du plat de sa main. Puis il leva les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Vu la tête que son amie faisait, il y en avait qui allaient passé un très sale quart d'heure. Que Hyne ait pitié de Squall et du proviseur. Fujin retint de justesse Seifer.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Le vieux a bien dit de nous exprimer immédiatement si on avait des objections, non ? Et bien, je vais le faire. »

Et elle les planta là sans un regard en arrière, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent sans se poser de question devant elle, tant sa colère était visible. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Cid d'un grand coup de pied furieux, faisant se tourner vers elle les deux hommes. Le proviseur poussa intérieurement un profond soupir. La discussion qui s'annonçait n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Seifer était une vraie tête de mule et il était très dur de la raisonner.

« Oui, Seifer ? » Il pouvait toujours tenté une entrée en douceur même si ça n'allait rien arranger. Un peu d'utopie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, après tout.

« C'est quoi cette blague ?  
- Je suis très sérieux en nommant Squall comme chef militaire. Je sais que j'ai dit aux Seeds de faire part de leurs objections mais quand même, Seifer...  
- Leonheart n'est qu'un gosse, incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Et c'est lui que vous nommez comme notre chef ? Si vous voulez qu'on perde, autant se rendre tout de suite et évitez le ridicule.  
- Parce que tu crois pouvoir faire mieux, peut-être ? répliqua Squall, piqué à vif.  
- Squally-boy ? Ta gueule et laisse parler les grands. Aux dernières nouvelles, moi, je sais avoir des conversations de plus d'une minute avec les gens et alignez deux phrases de suite.  
- Ça suffit, siffla le jeune homme.  
- Oh, pauvre chou, je t'ai blessé ? Quel dommage, vraiment...  
- Seifer Almassy ! Squall Leonheart ! intervint brusquement Cid, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Seifer, que ça te plaise ou non, Squall est désormais chef des opérations militaires et tu lui dois une parfaite obéissance...  
- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que je vais gentiment plier échine et lui obéir ? le coupa Seifer d'un ton cinglant. Plutôt crever.  
- Non seulement tu vas lui obéir, lui indiqua Cid d'un ton qui n'admettait pour une fois pas la discussion, mais en plus tu vas le seconder. Je veux que tous les deux, vous travaillez ensemble pour élaborer un plan capable de vaincre la prêtresse.  
- Je vois, vous êtes vraiment courageux, se moqua la jeune fille d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Vous ne voulez pas affronter votre femme, pas plus que vous ne voulez porter sur vous le fardeau de l'avoir tué si nous arrivons à la vaincre, alors vous nous collez ce poids sur le dos, sans vous soucier de nos propres émotions.  
- Ça suffit, Seifer ! tonna brusquement le proviseur en se levant, gagné lui aussi par la colère.  
- Et si je refuse ? Et si je refuse d'obéir à votre « ça suffit » et à tous vos ordres ?  
- Si tu refuses d'obéir aux ordres, tu seras radiée des Seeds. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Squall se tourna brusquement vers Cid, les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois, malgré toutes les insolences que se permettait Seifer, que le proviseur menaçait ouvertement la jeune fille de la renvoyer. Le brun se révolta. Cid n'avait pas le droit de faire céder Seifer en utilisant un tel chantage ! Pas quand il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre maison que la BGU ! Elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

« Très bien, j'accepte, cracha la jeune fille, les yeux insoumis et brûlants de colère et de mépris. Mais pas de mon plein gré et je vous hais. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais je vais partir, si je peux encore le faire sans avoir besoin de votre autorisation. »

Et Seifer tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Mais Squall pouvait voir ses poings serrés et les muscles de ses épaules tendus sous le trench-coat gris que la jeune fille portait. Il jeta un regard impassible au proviseur avant de sortir hors de la salle à la suite de sa rivale. Il la rejoignit juste devant l'ascenseur et l'attrapa par une de ses manches pour la retenir. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, l'expression fermée et les lèvres pincées en une moue furieuse et dédaigneuse. Squall retint un soupir. Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus ainsi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Je... Cid n'avait pas à te dire ça. » C'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Boucle-là, Squall, grinça Seifer entre ses dents avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme en face d'elle hausser les sourcils. Quoi ? fit-elle sur la défensive.  
- C'est peut-être idiot, mais c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
- Oui, c'est une réflexion idiote, je te l'accorde, renifla Seifer le visage un peu moins fermé. Mais je suis encore en colère contre toi... Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai contre le vieux. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre, il va s'ennuyer sans toi, chef. »

Elle se dégagea et entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Squall soupira de manière audible, cette fois-ci. Il aurait préféré que la jeune fille ne soit pas furieuse contre lui mais c'était utopique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Seifer semblait toujours s'énerver dès qu'elle le voyait... Quoique, là, il comprenait la colère de sa rivale. Le chantage de Cid était vraiment écoeurant. Seifer était bien obligée de l'accepter comme chef, vu qu'elle n'avait nul autre endroit que la BGU pour vivre. Mais la façon dont elle avait prononcé le « chef » avant de partir... Le mot avait sonné comme une injure. Il pouvait faire confiance à Seifer pour sa capacité à faire sonner insultante une phrase ou un mot parfaitement normal. Il retourna dans le bureau de Cid en songeant que les prochains jours risquaient d'être longs. Le proviseur s'était rassis à son bureau et triait les quelques papiers qui s'étaient envolés lorsqu'il s'était levé brusquement.

« Ah, te revoilà.  
- Je...  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, Squall. Je pense que c'était une bonne chose que tu essayes d'aller parler à Seifer.  
- Elle ne m'a pas écouté.  
- Ne prends pas mal sa colère, d'accord ? C'est à moi qu'elle en veut. Tu étais juste sur le chemin. Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu devrais aller parler aux autres, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront le moyen de t'aider.  
- Très bien, proviseur. »

Squall s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Cid l'arrêta.

« Et... Quand tu croiseras Seifer une fois qu'elle se sera calmée... Dis-lui que je suis désolé, s'il te plait. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme cela contre elle, ni lui dire ce que je lui ai dit. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien d'autre. »

_Et pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé avant de lui parler comme ça ? C'est trop facile de s'excuser après coup ! Surtout quand vous n'allez même pas lui demander pardon de vive voix._

« Très bien. »

Et Squall partit sans un regard en arrière pour le vieil homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un goût amer et déçu dans la gorge. Se forçant à rester calme, il parvint jusqu'à sa chambre sans croiser personne et s'y enferma. C'était trop dur. Que devait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il prendre le commandement des Seeds ? Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter la prêtresse mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'être chef. Et pour Seifer ? La jeune fille était vraiment en colère contre lui. Et si elle choisissait de ne plus lui parler, de l'éviter ? Squall avait de nombreuses fois voulu se débarrasser de son agaçante rivale mais, les rares occasions où elle avait cessé de lui adresser la parole, il s'était vraiment senti seul. Squall secoua la tête. Seifer avait toujours fait partie de son existence, ça n'allait pas changer comme ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas du temps qui passait.

Seifer, elle, se dirigea vers la Serre de Combat. Si elle pouvait tomber sur un ou deux monstres, elle pourrait leur passer dessus sa colère. Le bout de ses doigts rougeoyait et quelques étincelles orangées parcouraient sa paume. Elle serra les poings. Quand elle était vraiment furieuse, sa colère avait tendance à se condenser en un sortilège de feu. Cid... Ses poings se serrèrent encore plus, au point de s'en briser les doigts. Puis, brusquement, elle tendit le bras droit sur le côté et lança un brasier sur un arbre innocent, le réduisant en feu de joie. Kramer, sale con. Elle avait envie de hurler de rage. Prudents, les petits monstres qui peuplaient la serre l'évitèrent. Leur instinct de survie leur dictait de ne pas s'approcher de la jeune fille en colère. Puis soudain, un T-Rex apparut devant Seifer. Elle eut un sourire féroce. Le monstre était encore jeune et petit, assez pour qu'elle puisse se battre seule contre lui, mais suffisamment fort pour que ce soit encore un véritable défi. Même jeune, un T-Rex était un adversaire redoutable et tous les profs de la fac déconseillaient d'en affronter un seul... Surtout sans avoir recours à une G-Force ou à la magie. Elle tira sa gunblade de son fourreau avant de reculer d'un bond pour éviter une attaque. La tête du monstre passa à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle et, emporté par son élan, le dinosaure ne put se relever immédiatement. Seifer en profita et le frappa à la tête, visant l'œil. Son coup ripa sur l'arcade sourcilière et la peau épaisse et écailleuse du T-Rex. La lame finit sa course contre le museau de la créature qui rugit de fureur et de douleur mêlées. Le monstre tenta une nouvelle fois de la frapper mais la jeune fille était trop rapide et esquiva sans difficulté le coup et enfonça son épée derrière le genou du dinosaure. Il se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et son cri se répercuta dans les alentours. Puis le T-Rex tenta de mordre Seifer et de lui arracher le bras. L'épéiste recula précipitamment et ne put esquiver un coup de patte du monstre, qui l'envoya au sol. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres pour éviter une nouvelle attaque et se redressa. Elle avait une légère griffure au bras gauche et quelques écorchures, mais ce n'était rien. Le dinosaure hurla de nouveau et la jeune fille eut un sourire dangereux avant de prendre sa gunblade à deux mains. Lorsque le monstre tenta de la mordre une nouvelle fois, elle tendit sa lame devant elle et l'enfonça dans la gorge découverte du monstre. Un flot de sang jaillit et le T-Rex s'affaissa sur lui-même, mort. Seifer vérifia que le monstre avait bien trépassé avant d'éclater d'un rire euphorique. Elle avait réussi à tuer un T-Rex toute seule ! Plusieurs étudiants la regardaient d'un air admiratif et, pour certains, un peu effrayé. Elle leur adressa un rapide signe de la main avant de quitter la Serre de Combat et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'une vraie douche.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du jardin, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient réunis, minus Seifer. Si Zell, Quistis et Linoa semblaient curieux, Selphie sautillait sur place et Irvine avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Salut à tous ! s'exclama ce dernier avant de se tourner vers Selphie. Je vous présente notre productrice, Mlle S.  
- Miss T. pour être exacte, le reprit la jeune fille. Le concert aura finalement lieu. Je veux le dédier à Squall, notre chef.  
- Ça va être amusant, fit Quistis en souriant.  
- Qui va jouer dans ce groupe ? voulut savoir Zell.  
- Nous, bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Irvine.  
- Dans tes rêves, oui, répliqua instantanément le boxeur.  
- Tu plaisantes ? demanda la blonde d'un ton incrédule. Je ne peux pas jouer, je suis nulle en matière de musique.  
- Vraiment ? releva Linoa, un peu moqueuse. Je veux voir ça alors !  
- Faisons tous un effort, OK ? intervint Selphie. Nous avons les instruments, il faut quatre musiciens !  
- On va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama la galbadienne en battant des mains.  
- Désolée Linoa, mais tu ne fais pas partie du groupe, s'excusa Selphie.  
- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
- Si mais pour faire autre chose... Quelque chose de plus important.  
- Que doit-on faire ? Ce n'est pas l'instrument qui fait le musicien, objecta Zell.  
- On m'a chargé de ce projet après mon arrivée à la fac, expliqua l'organisatrice. J'ai donc les partitions de l'ancien responsable. Mais depuis l'envol de la BGU, j'ai huit partitions au lieu de quatre !  
- Je pige pas, fit Zell en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ça veut dire que quatre autres morceaux se sont mélangés avec notre chanson, l'informa gentiment Irvine. On doit isoler les quatre partitions qui ne nous concernent pas. Pour cela, nous devons jouer les huit partitions avec chaque instrument disponible.  
- Pouvez-vous, un par un, choisir un instrument et jouer un peu ? Irvine connaît le morceau, il choisira les bons instruments.  
- C'est parti, Miss T. ! s'exclama Irvine.  
- Non, non, sourit la jeune fille. Vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi, il faut que j'aille chercher Seifer, je veux qu'elle participe aussi.  
- Seifer, participer à quelque chose pour Squall ? releva Zell, interloqué. Te fais pas trop d'illusions, elle voudra jamais !  
- Surtout que l'annonce de Cid l'a rendue folle de rage, l'informa Quistis, l'air embêté. D'un côté, je comprends que ce soit dur pour elle, surtout que le proviseur n'a rien fait pour arrondir les angles, mais...  
- Justement ! la coupa Selphie. Il faut qu'elle participe ! Ce sera une bonne occasion pour elle de se mêler à nous, elle reste toujours dans son coin. Et puis, comme ça, Squall et elle pourront avoir une bonne discussion et se comprendre.  
- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'ils acceptent de se parler et d'être aimable, lui signala Zell. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien que la vue de Squall semble toujours énerver Seifer...  
- Et Squall ne fait aucun effort non plus pour améliorer les choses, sourit Quistis. Mais je pense en effet que ça leur ferait du bien, de discuter un peu entre eux. Reste à savoir comment tu vas faire pour que Seifer t'écoute.  
- T'en fais pas, j'ai parlé à Fujin et Raijin ce matin et j'ai un super plan ! Ils m'ont raconté plein de trucs sur Seifer.  
- T'as parlé à ces deux-là ? s'étonna Zell.  
- Oh oui, ils sont très gentils ! répondit Selphie avec un grand sourire. On devrait vraiment discuter plus souvent avec eux ! Bon, j'y vais... Et n'en profitez pas pour traîner parce que je ne suis pas là ! »

Avec un dernier geste de la main, la jeune fille partit en courant vers les dortoirs réservés à la gente féminine de la BGU. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en la voyant, pour lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs, ou juste surprises de la voir sautiller avec un sourire joyeux. Arrivée devant la chambre de Seifer, elle ouvrit en grand la porte sans frapper. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, un peu étonnée. Connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille, elle s'attendait à ce que sa chambre soit assez désordonné... Il n'en était rien. Certes, son lit n'était pas fait et quelques revues ou livres traînaient sur le sol, près de son chevet mais l'ensemble était rangé. La fenêtre, largement ouverte, laissait entrer la lumière et les embruns marins et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient en dansant sur les rares posters collés au mur de la pièce. Une radio était posée sur le lit et émettait encore de la musique. Et, au milieu de la pièce, Seifer toisait durement l'intruse. Puis, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit duquel elle s'était brusquement levé et éteint la radio. Elle eut un vague sourire.

« Tu viens pourquoi ?  
- Ce soir, on fait un concert pour fêter la promotion de Squall. Tu veux y participer ?  
- Dans tes rêves, oui, répliqua sèchement Seifer en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Selphie, voyant bien que son amie était encore en colère.  
- Oui, absolument.  
- Bon, tant pis...  
- Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? »

L'exclamation fendit l'air et Seifer se leva brusquement, surprise. Selphie avait attrapé Hypérion, qui reposait tranquillement dans son fourreau contre le bureau et se dirigeait en courant vers la porte.

« Je te rends ta gunblade si tu acceptes de m'obéir pour se soir ! » lui cria gaiment Selphie avant de fuir dans le couloir.

Avec un affreux juron, Seifer s'élança à sa suite. Selphie eut un petit rire en voyant la blonde lui courir après et accéléra l'allure, manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes en les bousculant. Ignorant la gunblade qui lui battait la jambe à chaque pas et les menaces que Seifer faisait peser sur sa tête, Selphie adressa un rapide signe de victoire à Fujin et à Raijin - qui lui fit un large sourire - en passant devant eux, dévala quatre par quatre les escaliers qui s'ouvraient devant elle et arriva jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé les autres en éclatant de rire avant de se précipiter derrière Linoa. Seifer arriva juste après et dérapa pour s'arrêter. Les poings sur les hanches, elle jeta un regard noir à Selphie, qui attrapa Irvine par le bras pour s'en faire un autre bouclier.

« Rends-moi Hypérion tout de suite !  
- Non, chantonna joyeusement Selphie. Je te le rendrais demain si tu te conduis bien ce soir... Et non, tu ne peux pas récupérer ta gunblade parce que tu ne peux pas te battre contre nous tous. »

C'en fut trop pour Irvine et Zell et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Seifer grinça des dents et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
- Très bien, je vais tous vous expliquer mon super plan, fit Selphie avec un grand sourire. Allez, venez tous, c'est très simple. »

Les heures passèrent et Squall se tournait encore dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait voir le ciel étoilé par sa fenêtre. Ses réflexions avaient duré aussi longtemps ? Où étaient passés les autres et que faisaient-ils ? Et Seifer ? La jeune fille était-elle toujours en colère ? Il se leva en soupirant. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir dehors ce qu'il se passait. Rester dans sa chambre était juste trop ennuyeux. Il marchait tranquillement pour se rendre dans le hall, savourant la douceur de cette nuit de juin lorsqu'il aperçut vers le bout du couloir Linoa, Quistis et Zell. Il pressa le pas et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Les deux Seeds échangèrent quelques mots avec la jolie résistante avant de partir et de la laisser là. Linoa se retourna et adressa un petit signe de la main à Squall qui la rejoignait. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et dévisagea la brune. Elle avait mis une belle robe courte de couleur crème (qu'au début Squall confondit avec celle qu'elle portait au bal) et de fines ballerines enserraient à ses pieds.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? sourit Linoa.  
_- Fatigué,_ songea le garçon, sans répondre à haute voix..  
- Tu es déprimé ? lui demanda-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches et en l'observant, sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Allez Squall, quel âge as-tu ? Tu es encore un ado ! Alors, agis en ado au moins une fois dans ta vie !  
- _Je suis juste crevé...  
_- Et si on se faisait un concert ? insista Linoa, comme Squall ne répondait toujours pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ? accepta le jeune homme de guerre lasse.  
- Génial ! s'exclama la brune en tapant des mains. Allez, on y va ! »

Attrapant Squall par le poignet, Linoa tira le jeune homme au travers de la fac puis des rues d'Horizon. La cité était plongée dans le noir avec la tombée de la nuit, seule une grande lueur provenant du centre de la ville éclairait les environs en se reflétant sur les innombrables panneaux solaires de la cuvette. Près de l'escalier qui menait au centre-ville, Irvine les arrêta et entraîna Squall un peu à l'écart.

« Alors, elle t'a convaincu, hein ? s'exclama le roux en pensant que ces deux-là formaient un couple plutôt pas mal.

Squall haussa les épaules et retourna vers Linoa, qui avait entre-temps était rejointe par Selphie. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire idiot d'Irvine et attrapa le sniper par le bras avant de le tirer à sa suite et de disparaître. Linoa eut un petit gloussement de rire et s'engagea dans l'escalier tout en s'assurant que Squall la suivait bien. Le garçon maugréa en se demandant ce que les autres avaient bien imaginé. Un peu avant la fin de l'escalier, Linoa se tourna vers lui et lui mit les mains sur les yeux avec un sourire mutin, lui expliquant qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas lui gâcher la surprise. Guider par la jeune fille, Squall avança en trébuchant sur une vingtaine de mètres avant que la brune ne le relâche. Le garçon cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière vive des spots. Sur une immense scène, Quistis, Selphie, Zell et Irvine s'apprêtaient tous les quatre à jouer d'un instrument de musique. Selphie lui fit un grand geste de la main.

« Squall ! lui cria-t-elle. Bourreau des coeurs ! Ce concert t'est dédié ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Linoa, ne le laisse pas filer. »

Zell commença à jouer des castagnettes, claquant ses talons sur le sol pour marquer le rythme, vite rejoint par Quistis à la guitare. Selphie laissa courir son archet sur le violon qu'elle tenait et Irvine fut le dernier du quatuor à entrer dans la musique en se mettant à jouer de sa flûte traversière. Des faisceaux lumineux bleus et verts éclairaient successivement chacun des musiciens et se perdaient dans le ciel noir. Squall et Linoa les écoutèrent un moment avant de se rendre sur le côté de la scène, à un endroit où le son était moins fort... Et où il y avait moins de monde, car une grande partie des habitants de la BGU était venue assister au concert. Squall se tourna vers Linoa.

« Tu voulais me parler d'un truc important ? » Il s'assit sur le rebord qui marquait la différence entre la place centrale de la ville et les champs de panneaux solaires qui débutaient en contre-bas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est au sujet de tes nouvelles fonctions, » lui répondit la brune en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Squall baissa la tête. Croyait-elle qu'il en voulait vraiment ? « Je crois que tu vas avoir de grosses responsabilités, trop peut-être... Et tu as tendance à tout vouloir faire tout seul. Tu ne veux jamais déléguer les tâches importantes. Je te connais si bien que je peux t'imiter, tu sais ? »

En effet, lorsque Squall, à ces mots, porta une main à son front, Linoa l'imita à la perfection avant de rouler en arrière pour éviter un coup amical de la part du brun. Elle se releva en souriant.

« Tout ça pour te dire que tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire tout seul, Squall. On te soutient tous à 100%. On veut t'aider. Il faut que tu nous dises quand tu ne vas pas bien, quand tu as besoin d'aide. Si tu ne communiques pas avec les autres, comment veux-tu que les autres entendent les mots que tu ne dis pas ?  
- Je suis désolé, répondit Squall en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.  
- Ce n'est pas une question d'être désolé ou pas, juste de nous parler. Il faut que tu mettes parfois ta fierté de côté et nous dire que tu as besoin de nous ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de t'attacher aux autres ! »

Elle se tut quelques minutes, pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle espérait que, vraiment, Squall comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur eux... Elle baissa tristement les yeux... Était-il si difficile pour lui de leur faire confiance ? Puis, avec un petit sourire, elle s'approcha du garçon silencieusement pour se retrouver dans son dos.

« Tu devrais descendre un peu de ta tour d'ivoire, Squall, et passer plus de temps avec nous... Et juste profiter du présent... Ce n'est pas très dur, tu sais ? Enfin, bon, j'ai fait ma part du travail, fit-elle plus joyeusement. C'est Selphie qui va être contente de voir que son plan marche bien ! Enfin, si vous vous débrouillez tous les deux pour ne pas tout faire rater. À demain, Squall ! »

Et, d'une forte pression dans le dos, elle poussa le jeune homme dans le vide. Il se réceptionna deux mètres plus bas sur un panneau solaire, dérapant à moitié sur la surface horriblement lisse. Il leva la tête en jurant... Quelle mouche avait piqué Linoa ? C'était tout sauf drôle. Il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de remonter, maintenant. Il maudit intérieurement ses coéquipiers. Il ne leur avait rien demandé, alors pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Il jeta un regard morne aux alentours... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu donner l'idée à Linoa de le pousser ici ? Il allait devoir faire tout un détour pour retourner à la BGU. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route lorsqu'une voix blasée et bien connue retentit derrière lui.

« Tss, tss... T'es pas encore censé partir, Leonheart. »

L'interpelé se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir quasi-inaudible de lassitude à la place. Linoa l'avait poussé ici pour qu'il tombe sur Seifer ? Mais qui avait eu une idée aussi stupide ?

« Ouais, je sais, ça te fait chier, pas la peine de te retenir de le montrer. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, on m'a pas franchement demandé mon avis à moi non plus... »

De guerre lasse, Squall se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix pour apercevoir la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur le sol, le visage indistinct dans les pénombres mais il pouvait très bien imaginer son air moqueur habituel.

« Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici si tu n'as pas envie d'y être ? lui aboya-t-il presque dessus.  
- Parce que d'un, j'ai pas le choix, ces idiots m'y ont obligé et que de deux, t'es un peu notre chef, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et même si ça m'enchante pas vraiment, et qu'on ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe d'avoir un chef qui joue les dépressifs si on veut gagner cette foutue guerre contre la prêtresse... Là, on va plutôt droit dans le mur, ajouta Seifer après un instant de réflexions. Non mais, t'es vraiment un boulet, tu sais ?  
- Je t'emmerde, Almassy, grinça le concerné.  
- Pour ta gouverne, moi aussi je t'emmerde. Et si Cid et les autres entendaient leur « golden boy » parler ainsi, ils feraient une attaque, » ricana-t-elle en sortant une cigarette. Puis, par réflexe, elle tendit le paquet à Squall. « T'en veux une ?  
- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, la morigéna ce dernier après avoir refusé l'offre d'un geste de la tête.  
- Oh, boucle-là. Franchement, c'est soûlant cette hypocrisie chez les profs. Genre, fumer c'est mauvais pour ma santé. Et se battre, sérieusement, c'est pas plus mauvais pour ma santé ? Tss... Tant que je peux leur rapporter de l'argent en me battant pour eux, ils se fichent bien que je vive ou que je crève.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- J'adore vraiment cet aspect-là de ta personnalité, Leonheart. C'est fou comme t'imites bien un légume.  
- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? s'emportant brusquement le jeune homme en se rapprochant de la blonde pour mieux la toiser de haut. Que je t'imite, peut-être ?  
- Que tu exprimes un minimum ce que tu ressens au lieu de jouer les indifférents, ce serait déjà un exploit de ta part ! » s'énerva à son tour Seifer en fronçant les sourcils. Merde, elle avait pourtant réussi jusque là à mettre de côté sa colère de cet après-midi, et voilà que ce crétin gâchait tout ! « Et je t'interdis de me regarder de haut comme tu le fais, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en se levant pour se mettre au même niveau que Squall. Tu t'estimes supérieur aux autres et qu'ils ne méritent pas ton attention ou que tu t'approches d'eux ? Tu es toujours tout seul dans ton coin à jouer les ténébreux de service et à te plaindre que personne ne comprend ta vie, oh, juste qu'elle est trop dure ta pauvre vie, les autres, ils peuvent juste pas comprendre, fit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. Je vais t'apprendre un scoop, squally-boy, la vie, elle est dure pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour toi.  
- Et en quoi ma vie te regarde ? s'exclama Squall, furieux. Les quelques années qu'on a passé à se taper dessus à la BGU n'ont pas pu t'apprendre grand-chose sur moi. Tu ne me connais pas, Seifer, alors arrête de croire que tu sais tout sur moi ! Tu es juste impossible comme fille ! »

Les derniers mots de Squall se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col. Il se demanda si elle allait essayer de le frapper mais elle se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux pour se calmer et le relâcha presque immédiatement. Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard vert et elle se détourna, boudeuse. Étonnamment, l'éclat de Seifer avait rasséréné Squall, qui se sentit beaucoup plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant. Et la jeune fille aussi semblait moins en colère.

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Squally-boy, tu sais ? » Mais la voix de Seifer n'était plus chargée d'animosité, plutôt emprunte d'une certaine lassitude. Tacitement, une trêve était demandée.

« Et toi, t'es vraiment lourde, lui répondit Squall sur le même ton, acceptant la trêve.  
- 'Tain, fait chier quand même les idées débiles des autres, soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Ils veulent qu'on discute ensemble alors qu'on finit toujours par s'engueuler. Je me demande bien pourquoi on le fait, d'ailleurs.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit son voisin en s'asseyant à son tour.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce que tu répondes à la question, squally-boy, » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Seifer.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient trop épuisés par tous les événements de la journée et cette brève dispute pour pouvoir s'énerver à nouveau. Ils étaient émotionnellement vidés, pour une des premières fois de leurs existences. Et pouvaient enfin se parler en laissant leurs orgueils de côté.

« Cid m'a dit qu'il était désolé, lâcha soudain Squall.  
- Rien à battre, répondit sèchement Seifer.  
- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?  
- Ouais... » Un sourire tordu. « Ça me tente bien de faire la gueule au vieux pour le reste de sa vie.  
- Tu pourrais...  
- Quoi ? Pardonner ? » Elle tourna la tête pour dévisager le garçon à côté d'elle. « Comme si j'allais vraiment le faire. J'en ai aucune envie. Tu pardonnerais, à ma place ? » Squall évita son regard et Seifer eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Tu vois ? C'est quoi déjà le truc dont ils nous bassinent, les croyants d'Hyne ? Si on te frappe sur la joue droite, tends la gauche ? Ouais, c'est ça, bande de crétins. Moi, je ne pardonne pas.  
- Les choses seraient pourtant plus simples si les gens pardonnaient plus.  
- Leonheart, ce n'est pas de pardon dont manquent les gens ! S'il y a des guerres, c'est dû à la nature même de l'homme. L'âme humaine n'est pas belle. Il y aura toujours des gens pour vouloir plus que ce qu'ils ont, qu'ils méritent, des gens dévorés par l'envie, la jalousie et la bêtise... Il y aura toujours des fous avides de pouvoir. C'est ça qui engendre la haine et la violence. Et pas toutes ces niaiseries dont on parle. L'être humain n'est pas franchement beau, Leonheart, et je doute qu'il le soit un jour. »

Squall baissa la tête et médita sur les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Il pouvait voir sa colère mais ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait. Il sentait que s'il tentait d'insister, Seifer se fermerait et partirait. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Fais chier ! Bon, c'est pas que ça me chante vraiment mais on était censé parler de toi et de tes états d'âme, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tes états d'âme, rien que ça !  
- On est censé ? releva le brun.  
- Ouais, ouais, les autres m'ont piqué Hypérion pour me forcer. Mais quelle idée débile ! Quistis ou Linoa auraient été bien mieux pour te psychanalyser !  
- Ils t'ont pris ta gunblade et ils sont toujours en vie ? s'étonna Squall d'un ton incrédule.  
- J'allais pas tous leur cogner dessus. Je suis pas une brute à ce point, merci !  
- Et ils voulaient qu'on discute tous les deux ensembles ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une idée débile, non ? lui fit remarquer Seifer. Bon, on va dire qu'on a discuté et tout et tout, histoire de pouvoir aller dormir. » La jeune fille se leva et s'étira. « Bon, je vais me pieuter et tu diras aux autres quand tu les croiseras que j'ai bien exécuté ma mission.  
- Tu n'es pas censée me faire parler ?  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire comme les autres et te bassiner avec le fait que tu dois plus parler aux gens. T'as toujours été comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer parce qu'une bande de crétins l'a décidé. Sur ce, salut. »

Squall regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et se leva à son tour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait mettre un point au clair avec elle.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être nommé à ce poste !  
- Je sais, répliqua la blonde sans se retourner. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je te fais pas la gueule.  
- Cid voulait que tu m'aides à ce poste.  
- Là, c'est beaucoup me demander, Puberty boy. Faut pas plaisanter non plus... Enfin, je réfléchirai. »

Le brun entendit le bruit d'un briquet qu'on actionne et une légère raie de fumée apparut dans les airs. Squall regarda le dos de Seifer s'éloigner mais avant de disparaître de sa vue, la jeune fille lui fit un geste de salut, d'une main qui tenait une cigarette. Il hocha la tête. Seifer accepterait de l'aider quand il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Mouais... Je voulais absolument avoir une discussion pacifique entre ces deux-là... Ça fait quand même bizarre mais ils ne peuvent pas passer toute la fic à se disputer, il faut aussi qu'ils se parlent. (_)

Rah, j'ai un goût bizarre sur la fin mais j'arrive pas à trouver mieux.

... Oh, et, réflexion personnelle, mais ce passage avec le concert et tout et tout est un des moments du jeu que je déteste le plus au monde ! Sérieux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant comme passage ! (_)

Reviews ?  
(gare au parapluie vert pomme, les amis !)


	17. chapitre 16, retour à Balamb

**Disclamer :** Vous croyez vraiment que Seifer aurait trahi la BGU à cause du contrôle d'Ultimécia si les personnages m'appartenaient ? Ben non ! Ils sont à Square Enix.

**Notes** : Retard ? Quel retard ? Quelle année sans poster sur cette fic ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler.

**Notes bis** : j'ai enfin réécris mes chapitres ! Demandez-moi par mp si vous avez des questions par rapport à ces changements ! :)  
(les grands changements : doubler le nombre de mots dans mes chapitres parce que je suis maso. xD)

Public, je vous aime !

Pas de warnings particuliers.

Mots : 11 589.

* * *

**Retour à Balamb**

Cela faisait à peine cinq jours que Cid avait nommé Squall commandant et le jeune homme était déjà épuisé. Arrivé dans son nouveau bureau avant le lever du soleil, retourné dans sa chambre après le coucher de l'astre (ce qui faisait des journées de travail très longues, surtout début juin), il lisait inlassablement les dossiers des Seeds et les rapports pour se familiariser avec ses nouvelles fonctions et les hommes dont il était maintenant le chef. Les muscles de son dos le tiraillaient et les courbatures étaient plus importantes chaque matin. Squall aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de libre pour se défouler mais il n'en avait pas le loisir. La BGU était partie d'Horizon l'avant-veille et faisait route depuis deux jours vers Balamb afin de prendre des nouvelles de la ville et d'élaborer là-bas une stratégie pour contrecarrer les plans de la sorcière et de Drace. Il espérait que les missiles n'avaient causé aucun dégât à la cité, il ne le pensait pas mais il devait s'en assurer. Et puis, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour poser la BGU et se ravitailler, un endroit sûr, ce qu'Horizon n'était pas. Squall soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait mal au crâne depuis ce matin et était épuisé. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Linoa, Irvine, Zell ou Selphie, juste quelques fois lorsqu'il allait manger à la cafétéria, quand il pensait à se nourrir, ce qu'il avait oublié de faire ce midi. Quistis passait assez souvent et l'aidait pour tous les formulaires et autres papiers, comme Shu. Il n'avait pas aperçu Seifer depuis la soirée à Horizon. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander où elle était passée. Et non, il n'était pas déçu par le fait qu'il se soit trompé et qu'elle ne l'aide pas, comme il l'avait cru ce soir-là. Il se replongea dans les dossiers, oubliant la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il lisait depuis une bonne demi-heure quand un geste juste devant son nez lui fit lever les yeux par réflexe. Un sandwich s'agitait en face de lui en un mouvement de balancier. Un sandwich ne pouvant pas apparaître tout seul devant quelqu'un, il se redressa pour voir qui le lui tendait et fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Seifer. Elle semblait impatiente. Il regarda à nouveau le sandwich sans comprendre. Elle tapa du pied.

« Bon, tu prends ce sandwich pour le manger ou je te l'envoie dans le visage pour t'empêcher de le dévisager comme un abruti ? »

Il avait failli oublier son amabilité coutumière. Néanmoins, elle lui avait apporté à manger. Comment savait-elle qu'il avait sauté un repas ? Son trouble dut se voir car la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui coller de force le pain dans les mains.

« Si je sais que tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui, c'est parce que les autres me l'ont dit. Non mais, sauter la moitié de tes repas depuis cinq jours, t'es vraiment un boulet. Dépêche-toi d'avaler ça. Poulet, t'aimes bien ça, non ? T'es vraiment infichu de te débrouiller seul. »

Obéissant pour une fois à une injonction de Seifer, Squall mordit dans le sandwich. Le pain était croustillant et la garniture sa préférée, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dû l'acheter juste avant de monter le voir. Il en oubliait presque le commentaire acide que Seifer venait de lui dire, le plus offensant étant le ton avec lequel elle l'avait dit, pas un ton moqueur ou ironique, non, mais un ton lassé, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qui venait (encore une fois) de faire une bêtise. Il finit le sandwich en silence, conscient des yeux de Seifer sur lui. L'expression de la jeune fille, qu'il captait du coin de l'œil, était indéchiffrable. Elle examinait ses moindres gestes, observant quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir, et son examen ne semblait pas la satisfaire. Elle le regarda s'étirer et eut une mine légèrement dégoûté.

« Lève-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.  
– Pardon ? releva Squall en haussant un sourcil.  
– Lève-toi, répéta-t-elle. Je veux juste vérifier un truc. »

Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant tandis que Seifer faisait le tour du bureau. Arrivée à côté de Squall, elle le fit pivoter en appuyant une main sur son épaule puis, sans prévenir, envoya un poing à toute vitesse vers son visage. Surpris, il n'eut que le temps de reculer pour éviter de prendre le coup mais elle enchaîna avec un balayage pour tenter de le faire tomber. Il sauta, essaya de l'atteindre à la nuque, elle para, donna un autre coup. Squall leva les bras pour contrer la frappe et fit la grimace lorsque les courbatures de ses épaules se rappelèrent à lui. N'attendant visiblement que ça, Seifer lui attrapa un bras et le bloqua dans son dos. Il sentait le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou avant qu'elle ne le relâche. Furieux, il se tourna vers elle pour demander des explications mais elle ne le lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ça fait à peine cinq jours que t'es dans un bureau et t'es déjà complètement rouillé, déclara Seifer d'un ton écœuré. Si t'étais en pleine forme, j'aurais jamais pu prendre aussi facilement le dessus.  
– C'est pour voir mon niveau que tu m'as tapé dessus ? releva Squall, incrédule.  
– Tu connais un meilleur moyen, peut-être ? Ramène-toi, on va s'entraîner.  
– Pardon ?  
– T'es chiant avec tes « pardon ? ». T'as besoin que je te répète ? Ramène-toi, on va s'entraîner. C'est bon, t'as compris là ?  
– Je n'en ai pas le temps, répliqua le brun en se demandant si Seifer n'avait pas pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.  
– Me regarde pas comme ça, je suis pas demeurée, se vexa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une après-midi de plus ou de moins que tu passeras sur ces dossiers qui nous fera gagner la guerre ou pas. Comme je te connais, t'as passé ton temps à lire très consciencieusement toutes les données que tu as sur tes troupes, sans arriver à séparer le superflu de l'essentiel. Ce qui sera important, dans une bataille, ce sera qui qui utilise des armes longues, moyennes portées ou le corps-à-corps. Les notes qu'ils ont eu aux évaluations, leurs rangs basés sur des missions de reconnaissance ou de chasse aux monstres, on s'en fiche, ça n'aura pas d'importance. Que tu sois capable de te battre, ça, ça a de l'importance. Tu devras prendre part aux batailles mais si tu meurs, on perd.  
– Depuis quand t'es experte en ce domaine ?  
– Depuis que ça fait trois ans que j'ai les meilleures notes de la BGU en stratégie militaire ? Ok, c'est que du théorique mais c'est déjà mieux que toi, c'est nos premières vraies batailles à tous les deux. Bon, tu te ramènes ou je dois te tirer jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement ?  
– J'ai le choix ? » La question était rhétorique. Quand Seifer avait une idée en tête, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle la lâche.  
« Pas vraiment, non, confirma-t-elle. Suis-moi. »

Seifer entraîna Squall à sa suite jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement vide. Attrapant deux épées en bois sur un présentoir, elle se tourna vers le brun pour lui en lancer une avant de se mettre en position sur les tatamis, l'arme haute. Squall fit quelques mouvements pour tester son épée, qui n'avait ni le même poids ni le même point d'équilibre que sa gunblade habituelle, et rejoignit sa camarade sur les tapis. Il jaugea la jeune fille, cherchant les failles de la défense. Il fit quelques pas latéraux avant de frapper d'estoc pour tenter de toucher Seifer au flanc gauche, là où sa défense laissait une faille presque invisible que Squall ne connaissait qu'à force d'entraînement. La lame de la blonde siffla sous la vitesse et para de justesse le coup. En représailles, Seifer tendit son bras pour frapper son adversaire au visage. Squall recula pour se protéger, comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, et cette dernière en profita pour heurter son camarade au bras gauche. Squall leva son arme pour parer le coup mais les muscles de ses épaules, endoloris, ne réagirent pas assez vite. Il grimaça lorsque le plat de l'épée rencontra son bras. Les armes avaient beau être en bois, elles faisaient quand même mal et laissaient des bleus lorsqu'ils se frappaient avec à pleine force. Un coup bien placé, sur la nuque ou le crâne, pouvait très bien tuer. Jurant, Squall fit plusieurs pas de côté en se frottant le bras pour faire passer la douleur. Selon une de leurs règles tacites, Seifer lui laissa quelques instants avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Levant son arme, le jeune homme para. Squall se fendit à son tour, toucha Seifer au flanc de la pointe de l'épée, enchaîna sur plusieurs coups vers la tête. Seifer tournoya sur elle-même, esquivant, parant, contrant sans difficulté. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire inquiétant et l'adrénaline chantait dans ses veines. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur ballet guerrier, reculèrent et avancèrent à tour de rôle, parfois si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle d'air que l'autre déplaçait, parfois chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. La danse s'arrêta avec la lame de Seifer sous la gorge de Squall qui se figea instantanément, les yeux gris fixés sur les verts. La jeune fille eut un sourire sauvage. Sa respiration courte, hachée chatouillait la peau de son adversaire. Elle écarta son arme avant de se reculer et se laissa tomber sur les tatamis pour reprendre son souffle. Squall resta debout mais lui aussi haletait. Après quelques minutes, Seifer se releva avec son arme en main et fit signe à son adversaire de se remettre en position. Ce fut elle qui attaqua la première cette fois-ci et ce fut aussi elle qui gagna.

Squall s'effondra plusieurs heures (et plusieurs combats) plus tard sur son lit, épuisé. Il ne sentait plus ses bras, complètement engourdis à force de donner et de parer des coups. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, il se sentait bien. La fatigue qu'il ressentait était une fatigue due à des heures d'entraînement, de combat, et non pas à une lecture de papiers incroyablement gonflants jusqu'à des heures indue. Ses muscles le tiraient, brûlaient aux endroits où Seifer l'avait frappé du plat de son arme. Il s'endormit vite, libéré de la pression qui l'accablait depuis sa nomination.

Seifer, contrairement à ce dont Squall s'attendait, ne se montra pas l'après-midi suivante. Le garçon n'était pas déçu, absolument pas. Il continua de travailler. Le soir, la jeune fille se montra. Squall ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa présence. Il sursauta lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il la vit. Elle se tenait près de la porte, un air indescriptible sur son visage. Elle s'avança sans bruit et posa plusieurs épais dossiers sur le bureau de son supérieur. Squall les feuilleta rapidement et leva un sourcil en direction de Seifer. Les documents rassemblaient toutes les informations que la BGU possédait sur Galbadia. Elle haussa les épaules en une réponse silencieuse. Une réalisation soudaine frappa Squall qui fronça les sourcils.

« Comment t'es-tu procuré ses dossiers ? Tu n'es pas censée pouvoir les consulter sans faire une demande à Shu ou aux archivistes ou passer par moi. »

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« J'aurais besoin des dossiers sur Drace. Comme c'est un ancien Seed, c'est dans ton bureau qu'ils sont gardés.  
– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
– Pourquoi ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? Arrête de déconner.  
– Parce que tu es incapable de garder la tête froide quand tu es concernée ! s'exclama Squall qui commençait à s'énerver devant les manières (ou plutôt leur manque) de la jeune fille. Tes sentiments t'empêchent d'avoir un jugement clair sur la situation !  
– Squall. »

Interpelé par l'usage de son prénom, Squall s'arrêta pour regarder la blonde. Seifer se pencha et posa les mains à plat sur le bureau pour se mettre à la même hauteur que le garçon. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Drace est un ennemi de la BGU et du côté de la sorcière. J'ai besoin de son dossier, de tout ce qu'on a sur lui. En compulsant les dossiers qu'on a sur l'armée de Galbadia, son nom est revenu plusieurs fois. Mais toutes les infos importantes sont contenues dans son dossier. Et ce dossier m'est bloqué. J'en ai besoin. »

Squall sentit un pincement étrange dans la poitrine. Quel épisode avait-il loupé ? Le comportement de Seifer… Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Seifer n'était pas comme ça, pas avec lui… et avec personne. Elle était censée tempêter quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, prendre les choses avec une ironie mordante. Elle exigeait, prenait sans le demander ou quand on lui refusait ce qu'elle voulait, comme avec les dossiers sur Galbadia, par exemple. Mais là, elle était calme, sérieuse. Elle lui demandait vraiment, reconnaissait son autorité. Ses yeux, plus sombres que d'ordinaire à cause des lumières du bureau, ne mentaient pas et il n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce regard inhabituel. Mal à l'aise, il se leva sans savoir ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Il répugnait à donner à Seifer ce qu'elle voulait, elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement avec Drace pour que son jugement soit clair mais ne pas les lui donner signifierait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle et il perdrait le peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre avant de soupirer. Il ouvrit un placard avec une des clefs que Cid lui avait transmises.

« Pourquoi veux-tu lire tout ce qu'on a sur Galbadia ?  
– Parce que tu n'en as pas le temps.  
– Pardon ? » Squall se retourna vers la jeune fille, l'air surpris. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une des habituelles remarques désobligeantes de Seifer et s'il devait se vexer ou si c'était tout autre chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Relax, y avait pas de message caché dans ma phrase. Tu ne peux pas être à la fois au courant de l'état de la BGU et à la fois de celui des forces de Galbadia. T'en n'as juste pas le temps pour le moment. Du coup, je le fais pour toi.  
– Ça te prend souvent ses instants de pure bonté ? releva Squall, sarcastique.  
– J't'emmerde, répliqua Seifer comme s'y attendait son rival. J'ai rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Et j'ai besoin des dossiers qu'on a aussi sur la sorcière Edéa.  
– Ils n'étaient pas dans les archives quand tu es allée « emprunter » les dossiers sur Galbadia ? » ironisa le jeune homme qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié que Seifer mette les pieds dans des endroits où elle n'avait pas le droit de se rendre. Elle haussa les épaules, avec son air habituel de s'en ficher complètement sur le visage.

« T'as qu'à mettre un blâme dans mon dossier pour être allée dans les archives militaires sans autorisation, pour le peu que ça m'intéresse. Les dossiers sur Edéa ne sont pas classés dans les archives habituelles. Le vieux les a probablement mis de côté comme il s'agissait de sa femme. Ils sont sûrement dans ce bureau.  
– Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander où ils sont rangés ? » soupira le brun, un peu intrigué malgré tout.

« J'ai pas envie de parler au vieux pour le moment et encore moins pour lui demander un truc du genre. »

Squall acquiesça. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Cid ait pu se marier avec leur ennemie. Même si à l'époque, elle n'était pas encore devenue une sorcière sadique et avide de conquêtes. Il se revint vers le placard auquel il avait tourné le dos pendant sa discussion avec Seifer. Il trouva facilement les dossiers sur Drace (qui étaient plutôt volumineux et qui confirmait bien ce que la jeune fille supposait : Drace avait été espionné pendant des mois avant la guerre et s'était très tôt rapproché de la sorcière. Squall n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir à quel point l'ancien Seed était déséquilibré pour désirer s'allier avec un personnage aussi maléfique qu'une nécromancienne). Mais aucune trace du moindre dossier sur la prêtresse. Il ouvrit les deux autres placards qui contenaient les dossiers confidentiels des missions Seeds. Il regarda Seifer.

« Je ne trouve rien sur la prêtresse.  
– Ils sont forcément ici. Si le vieux avait sorti des dossiers après t'avoir passé le relais, les gens en auraient parlé.  
– Il aurait déjà pu les garder dans ses appartements, suggéra Squall qui n'y croyait pas trop.  
– Impossible et tu le sais bien. Pas avec les toutous de Norg qui surveillaient ses allées et venues. Bien contente de ne plus les avoir dans les pattes, d'ailleurs.  
– Je veux bien mais ils sont où dans ce cas ? » Seifer soupira et tourna sur elle-même pour parcourir la pièce du regard.  
– Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de places où il a pu les ranger dans cette pièce. Les placards que tu as ouverts sont les seuls à contenir des dossiers ?  
– Ce sont ceux qu'il m'a montré en me disant que tous les dossiers sur les Seeds et les missions y étaient.  
– Bon, on va faire autrement. Quelles armoires tu n'as pas encore ouvertes ? »

Seifer était plongée dans l'exploration délicate d'un placard (quand elle voyait comment il était rangé, il ne lui restait qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer que rien ne lui tombe dessus) lorsqu'elle entendit Squall l'appeler. Elle se détourna des dossiers poussiéreux qui compulsaient des connaissances classées secrètes sur Esthar et la seconde guerre nécromancienne. Le garçon avait posé sur le sol un carton à l'air lourd et était en train d'en sortir plusieurs dossiers. Seifer s'accroupit près de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le carton était rempli de dossiers et de cassettes. Elle en prit une et regarda la tranche : _24/02/1052, discussion du sujet avec D._ Elle examina les autres, toutes du même type. Elle les reposa soigneusement. Des photographies de la sorcière ou des articles de journaux la concernant accompagnaient les dossiers et les vidéos. Seifer entendit Squall jurer à voix basse.

« A ce niveau, ce n'est plus de l'observation mais de l'obsession. Quand elle utilise la magie ou qu'elle discute avec des personnalités importantes, je veux bien mais sa vie quotidienne ?  
– Il l'aimait, Squall. Il ne voulait pas la perdre totalement. C'était son moyen pour la garder encore un peu. Ironiquement, ça va nous aider à la vaincre. »

Squall regarda Seifer. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient tordues dans un sourire un peu mélancolique, un peu triste. Il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi une telle réaction, de peur qu'elle se ferme complètement. Il le mit sur le fait que les filles devaient trouver ce genre de situation romantique bien que les mots « Seifer » et « romantique » ne semblent pas aller bien ensemble dans une même phrase. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il referma le carton et posa les dossiers sur Drace dessus. Seifer, plongée dans ses pensées, ne fit pas mine de prendre les documents. Elle finit par se redresser. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Et bien… Merci de ton aide, chef intrépide. »

Squall leva un sourcil. Le ton sarcastique n'arrivait pas à cacher l'embarras de la jeune fille. Seifer eut une moue boudeuse. Si elle obtenait ce genre de réaction, elle allait arrêter d'essayer d'arrondir les angles et d'être polie. Saleté de Leonheart. Voilà maintenant qu'elle lui était redevable. C'était vraiment chiant, tiens. Quelqu'un entra.

« Chef Squall… Oh, vous n'étiez pas seul !  
– Quel brillant sens de l'observation, » remarqua Seifer d'un ton sarcastique. Si elle pouvait s'amuser un peu aux dépens de Leonheart ou du nouvel arrivant, elle n'allait pas s'en privait. Et puis, c'était qui, lui, au fait ? Elle le dévisagea en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ah oui, le pilote de la BGU, le type du Garden de Galbadia, qui avait passé l'examen en même temps qu'elle. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

« Almassy, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, fit Squall avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Nida. »

Ah oui, c'était ça. Leonheart n'avait pas l'air très ravi de le voir, ce que le galbadien semblait sentir. Déjà qu'avec l'accueil qu'elle venait de lui offrir, il n'était pas très à l'aise, là c'était encore pire. Il se mordilla les lèvres

« Hum… Je dérange, peut-être ?  
– Non ! » Squall.

« Oui ! »

Seifer n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de contredire le brun. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir bien s'amuser. Squall la regarda d'un œil noir. Elle répondit par un sourire moqueur. Nida, clairement perdu, dévisagea alternativement les deux jeunes gens. Allez, c'était parti pour le grand spectacle.

« Seifer était juste passée prendre des dossiers dans mon bureau, » s'expliqua Squall, agacé. Il sentait clairement que le pire en termes d'humiliation était encore à venir.

« Mais on sait bien que c'est un prétexte, mon beau, se moqua Seifer qui n'avait décidemment aucune pitié. Il est si timide, fit-elle remarquer à Nida qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Enfin, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Bon, je vous laisse. Leonheart, tu sais où est ma chambre. »

Seifer envoya un sourire aguicheur à Squall, attrapa le carton, le coinça sous son bras, contre sa hanche, et se dirigea vers la porte qui se referma derrière la jeune fille et sur l'impression de Squall de s'être fait avoir depuis le début. Nida semblait très gêné.

« Euh… Désolé. »

Squall se massa le nez. Seifer était-elle vraiment obligée de le mettre dans une telle situation ? Question stupide. Il ne savait pas si un besoin impérieux la poussait à l'humilier chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, mais pour quelque raison que ce fût, elle le faisait systématiquement.

« C'est juste une de ses blagues de mauvais goût. Elle n'était vraiment venue que pour prendre des dossiers sur Galbadia. Et tutoie-moi.  
– Ah oui, elle vous… Elle te sert de second, c'est un peu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semble prendre son rôle très au sérieux.  
– Pardon ? s'exclama Squall, surpris.  
– Et bien, c'est ce que monsieur Kramer lui a demandé, non ? Les nouvelles circulent vite à la BGU, le renseigna gentiment Nida. Et puis, elle a passé ses derniers jours à lire toutes les informations que la BGU possède sur l'armée de Galbadia. Quistis se renseigne, elle, sur les sorcières. »

Squall resta silencieux. Il ignorait les efforts des deux jeunes filles. De la part de Quistis, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Elle détestait ne pas connaître ce qui arrivait, pourquoi ça arrivait. Ignorer comment fonctionnaient les pouvoirs d'une nécromancienne devait constituer pour elle un des pires affronts qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Mais Seifer… Il n'arrivait pas, plus, à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa rivale. Ce qu'il savait sur Seifer ne pouvait pas être faux, il le refusait. Nida interpréta mal le silence de son supérieur.

« Et je te crois parfaitement pour les dossiers, dit-il rapidement. Je la vois mal dire ça si c'était vraiment vrai.  
– Merci, soupira Squall, rassuré sur ce point. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
– Ah oui. La nuit va tomber dans environ une demi-heure, donc je vais bientôt faire amerrir le vaisseau. Si tout se passe bien demain, on devrait être en vue de Balamb en début de matinée.  
– Bien. Tu peux partir maintenant.  
– A vos ordres ! »

La porte se referma sur le dos de Nida. La BGU ne tarda pas à amorcer sa descente et à se poser sur l'eau avec une douceur étonnante vu son poids. Squall tria encore quelques dossiers avant de se lever et de regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Il se sentait si fatigué ce soir.

Seifer ne fit pas attention à la nuit qui tombait, trop occupée à regarder une vidéo d'Edéa. Cid Kramer avait énormément d'informations sur son ancienne femme. Elle finit par s'endormir, à moitié assise par terre, les bras croisés sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par une sonnerie stridente qui résonnait dans sa chambre. Elle releva la tête, agacée, et chassa d'une main les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens aussi tôt ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Ok, elle n'avait rien dit, il était neuf heures passé. Elle avait dû s'endormir très tard hier, elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'heure. Et dormir à moitié par terre et à moitié sur son lit n'était pas agréable, elle avait mal partout au dos et au cou. Elle jeta un regard noir au plafond, l'alarme sonnait toujours et lui cassait les oreilles. Quel bruit atroce ! Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et manqua de rentrer dans Irvine en se précipitant dans le couloir. Le roux l'enlaça pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il profita pour lui coller un petit baiser rapide sur la joue.

« Hey, fait gaffe, p'tite tempête !  
– J'ai déjà dit quoi à propos de ce surnom ?  
– Je l'adore trop, lui sourit-il. Viens, on est à la bourre. Je suis allé te chercher puisque personne ne te trouvait.  
– L'alarme vient juste de sonner.  
– Je sais. » Irvine fit une pose et la dévisagea avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Toi, tu viens de te faire réveiller en sursaut, pas vrai ? Jolie tenue, j'aime beaucoup. »

Seifer regarda ses habits. Un treillis militaire, un vieux tee-shirt sous un gilet de cuir et de grosses bottes bien solides. Comme d'habitude quoi, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas son trench-coat, il commençait à faire trop chaud pour qu'elle le prenne. Bon, d'accord, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était un peu débraillée. Elle toucha ses cheveux. Et pas coiffée non plus. Elle leva un majeur en direction d'Irvine, elle l'emmerdait royalement. Le tireur d'élite lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et elle le lui rendit bien volontiers.

« Il se passe quoi ?  
– On est en vue de Balamb.  
– Déjà ?  
– Ouaip, je pensais aussi que ce serait plus long, le courant nous a porté cette nuit. Enfin, le problème c'est que la GGU est juste à côté. On s'est planqué dans une crique mais…  
– Galbadia ? »

Seifer freina net et regarda Irvine. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude, la rage et la colère dans les yeux verts. Puis elle parut se calmer.

« Et toi, tu vas comment ? C'est ton ancienne université, après tout.  
– Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis là, à vos côtés, et j'y reste. »

L'arrivée de l'ascenseur dispensa Seifer de répondre mais, pendant qu'ils montaient, elle attrapa la main d'Irvine et la serra fort. Irvine l'imita. Ils étaient juste côté à côté, sans se parler ou se regarder, mais ils étaient très conscients de la présence de l'autre. Ils se lâchèrent en sortant de l'ascenseur. Juste avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Squall, Irvine se tourna vers Seifer.

« Merci. »

La blonde lui offrit un sourire en coin, petit mais sincère.

« Toujours. »

Elle poussa la porte et entra d'un pas décidé. A part Irvine, tout le groupe de la mission à Galbadia était déjà là avec en plus Nida… Et Shu, pour son plus grand déplaisir. C'était de toute évidence réciproque, vu la façon dont la brune la regardait, comme si elle était une tâche sur une de ses chaussures. Seifer lui offrit une moue narquoise, juste pour le plaisir de voir l'autre pétasse se renfrogner. Être insupportable était très agréable parfois.

« La ville semble être sous contrôle galbadien, intervint Squall en se détournant de la fenêtre.  
– Le mieux serait d'envoyer une petite équipe en reconnaissance, argumenta Shu. Sans aucune indication, il est difficile de lancer une vaste offensive. Nous ne savons même pas combien de soldats la prêtresse a laissé sur place. »

Squall hocha la tête mais Seifer fronça les sourcils et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre en direction de la ville.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très nombreux. » Elle réfléchissait à voix haute en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. « Ils doivent utiliser la même tactique qu'à Horizon. Ils nous pensaient coincés là-bas. Ils ont dû conquérir la ville puis se retirer en laissant une force d'occupation légère. C'est ce que je ferais, à leur place. Du moins, si ce que je crois est vrai…  
– Ellone ? demanda Squall.  
– Oui. Je pense qu'ils la cherchent. Horizon et Balamb sont deux villes côtières.  
– Il y a beaucoup de villes côtières, indiqua Quistis. S'ils veulent toutes les fouiller, ça leur prendra du temps.  
– Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de temps devant eux, répliqua Seifer. Ils vont diviser leurs forces pour chercher dans le plus d'endroits en un minimum de temps. Ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de troupes pour tenir des villes pareilles, une fois l'armée vaincue.  
– Ce ne sont que des suppositions, remarqua Shu d'un ton méprisant. On ne peut pas lancer une attaque simplement sur des suppositions. »

Squall regarda par la fenêtre. La GGU stationnait devant la ville, dans le port.

« La Fac de Galbadia est aussi un vaisseau.  
– Ce n'est pas très étonnant, remarqua Irvine. Elle est pratiquement la sœur jumelle de la BGU.  
– Sa présence m'inquiète, avoua Squall. La prêtresse n'est certainement pas là, mais…  
– Et pendant qu'on discute ici, explosa Zell, on ne fait rien ! Je suis d'accord avec Shu ! Qu'un petit groupe parte en reconnaissance ! S'il te plait, Squall, je veux retourner là-bas ! Je suis inquiet pour les habitants ! »

Seifer pinça les lèvres. C'était agréable de voir le peu de confiance que les autres avaient en elle, merci beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vent. Squall lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu coupable et son regard se durcit. Très bien, qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec elle, mais qu'il l'assume comme un véritable chef et qu'il n'agisse pas comme un lâche ! Et qu'il n'essaye pas de la mettre de côté !

« Un groupe de trois devraient être suffisants, réfléchit Squall. Je viens avec toi. Zell, choisis un autre membre. »

Le blond voulut sauter au cou de Squall pour le remercier mais se retint juste à temps, le brun n'aurait pas apprécié un geste aussi démonstratif. Quant au choix, il n'était pas bien difficile.

« Quistis, tu veux bien ?  
– Avec plaisir, sourit la jeune femme.  
– Je viens avec vous. Il est hors de question que je reste à la BGU les bras croisés. »

Seifer avait les mains sur les hanches et l'air buté habituel. Squall leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es bien plus utile ici. Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, tu sauras quoi faire.  
– La famille de Raijin vit à Balamb. Ils me considèrent comme leur propre fille. Je veux vérifier s'ils vont bien. »

Zell cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, sous la surprise, avant de les écarquiller démesurément. Il avait bien entendu là ? Parce que Seifer, faire montre de sentiments ? Ouah, il croyait rêver sérieux. Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'entendait à ce point-là avec Raijin. La vache, ça faisait un choc.

Squall soupira.

« J'imagine que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.  
– Absolument pas.  
– Et que tu prendras mal que je te donne un ordre ?  
– Fais ça et tu te prends mon poing dans la figure. Et oui, je me fiche mais complètement que tu sois mon supérieur.  
– Vous allez la continuer longtemps, la dispute de couples ?  
– Tais-toi, Irvine ! » Seifer s'était tourné vers le tireur, l'air furieuse. Il se contenta de glousser, absolument pas effrayé par la menace.

« Nan mais je veux dire, continua Irvine sans se soucier des regards noirs de Seifer et de Squall, que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.  
– Bien, grinça Squall. Zell prendra le commandement du groupe. »

Irvine retint difficilement un ricanement moqueur devant l'air horrifié de Seifer. Irvine avait comme petite idée que la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à fausser compagnie à son groupe une fois qu'elle serait à l'intérieur de la ville. Squall dut s'en rendre compte car il se tourna vers la blonde et Irvine lui adressa mentalement un bon point. Finalement, leur chef intrépide avait peut-être quelques connaissances de base dans la manière dont Seifer fonctionnait.

« Almassy, ordonna le brun, je veux que tu me jures que tu resteras avec le groupe et que tu ne partiras pas de ton côté une fois dans la ville. »

Seifer eut une petite moue qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son agacement. Pourquoi Squall oubliait d'être idiot juste quand il ne le fallait pas ?

« Almassy, grinça-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu mettes la vie de tes coéquipiers en danger juste parce que tu vas faire cavalier seul.  
– Ecoutez qui parle, soupira Seifer avant d'accepter. Je te promets d'obéir à Zell et de suivre le groupe, ok ? »

Squall la dévisagea, l'air méfiant, et Irvine eut une soudaine envie de le taper en voyant la lueur blessée dans les yeux de Seifer. Bordel, Squall ! Seifer avait promis et elle tenait toujours ses promesses ! Pas comme certains !

Squall hocha lentement la tête avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Bien. Je te fais confiance. »

La joie soudaine dans les yeux de Seifer fit presque mal à Irvine. Il était clair que le jeune homme était tout pour Seifer et que Squall ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte… Que personne ne s'en rendait compte, corrigea-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pressentait que tout allait très mal se terminait et que Seifer s'en prendrait plein le figure. Il serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas voir la jeune fille souffrir.

Seifer sembla comprendre ce qui agitait Irvine. Elle lui adressa un vague sourire en quittant la pièce. Squall s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

Le petit groupe se trouva bloqué à l'entrée de la ville. Un soldat galbadien leur refusa le passage, la ville était désormais sous contrôle de la prêtresse Edéa. Zell tapa du pied et Quistis posa une main sur son bras pour l'adjoindre au calme. Perdre le contrôle maintenant ne pourrait que les desservir.

« Cette ville est placée sous loi martiale pendant toute la durée de l'enquête, leur expliqua le soldat. L'enquête terminée, on s'occupera de vous. Alors, restez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ? »

Seifer bloqua Zell pour l'empêcher d'aller dire ses quatre vérités au soldat. Le karatéka tremblait de rage. Une fois sûre que le blond ne ferait pas de bêtises, elle se tourna vers le couple qui faisait les cent pas à l'entrée. Ils s'étaient absentés de Balamb pour quelques jours et ils ne pouvaient plus rentrer. Ils avaient tenté d'expliquer la situation au soldat mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Le mari soupira, extrêmement inquiet. Leur fille était restée à leur hôtel et se trouvait toute seule, il était très inquiet pour elle.

« Je vous promets que si on arrive à entrer dans la ville, on emmènera votre fille chez des amis pour qu'ils prennent soin d'elle, » les rassura Quistis.

Seifer lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers le soldat.

« Qu'est-ce que font tous ses Galbadiens, lui demanda-t-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répliqua-t-il. Vous habitez ici ? »

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour éviter de mettre son poing dans la tronche du garde. Elle comprenait parfaitement la colère de Zell qui trépignait derrière elle mais ils ne devaient absolument pas se faire repérer.

« Oui et on aimerait bien rentrer chez nous.  
– C'est la loi martiale, répondit le soldat d'un ton dédaigneux. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. Compris ?  
– Hé toi, intervint Zell. A qui tu parles comme ça ?  
– Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, le rabroua Seifer sans laisser le temps au galbadien de parler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes pour régler mes problèmes !  
– La loi martiale… » Squall réfléchit avant de se tourner vers le garde. « Est-ce qu'on peut au moins transmettre un message ? C'est bien dommage… On a des renseignements sur Ellone.  
– Que… Quoi ? » Le soldat parut se décomposer sur place et Seifer eut un petit sourire. Squall avait touché juste. « Ellone… Attendez un peu ! Parle, dis-moi ce que tu sais ! Où est-elle ? Tu le sais, toi ?  
– Ben, je crois, oui. Mais on doit entrer pour être sûr. »

Zell croisa les doigts dans son dos en espérant que le garde gobe le mensonge de Squall.

« Ah… » Le soldat sembla réfléchir profondément. De toute évidence, il n'était pas une lumière. « Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit, va voir le commandant. Il est à l'hôtel. Tu seras récompensé. »

Squall hocha la tête et le petit groupe entra dans la ville. Des gardes galbadiens patrouillaient dans les rues et les quatre mercenaires échangèrent un regard. Les soldats n'avaient pas l'air très nombreux mais la ville était petite et leur quadrillage efficace. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits où se cacher pour discuter. Zell jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Allons chez ma mère. On sera en paix pour parler. »

Ma Dincht se précipita vers eux dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la maison. Son air inquiet fut immédiatement remplacé par un soulagé quand elle reconnut son fils. Elle l'enlaça longuement avant de le regarder.

« Maman ! » Il se dégagea un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres le prennent pour un bébé mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se moquer de lui, même pas Seifer. « Tu n'as rien ?  
– Je vais bien. J'ai eu peur pour toi quand la BGU a décollé, on n'avait aucune nouvelle. Beaucoup de gens ici étaient inquiets, il y a beaucoup de parents qui ont des enfants à l'université.  
– Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, madame, la rassura Quistis.  
– C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Elle s'arrêta pour les dévisager. « Comment avez-vous faits pour rentrer dans la ville ?  
– C'était facile, maman, se vanta le jeune homme. On a juste eu à dire qu'on savait des trucs sur Ellone et ils nous ont laissé passer.  
– Je suis soulagée. Je craignais que tu ne te mettes à cogner sur tout le monde.  
– Il a failli, ricana Seifer. Quistis et moi, on a dû le retenir. Fais pas cette tête, c'est vrai en plus.  
– Seifer, tais-toi ! » Zell lui jeta un regard noir et l'épéiste eut un immense sourire goguenard.

« Seifer ? »

Ma Dincht parut surprise et dévisagea intensément la jeune fille.

« Oui, désolée, intervint Quistis. Avec nos problèmes, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. C'est Seifer Almassy. Je m'appelle Quistis Trèpe et voici Squall Leonheart. Nous sommes tous les trois des Seeds, comme votre fils.  
– Enchantée de vous rencontrer, leur sourit la quadragénaire. J'espère que vous serez prudents. Les soldats nous ont dit que la prêtresse brûlerait la ville au moindre problème.  
– La prêtresse Edéa ? releva Squall. Elle est ici ?  
– Nous ne l'avons jamais vu. Je crois qu'elle est déjà repartie.  
– Est-ce que… » Seifer réfléchissait et semblait contrariée. « Est-ce que vous avez vu un jeune homme, de notre âge, avec des cheveux blonds très pâles et qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos ? Il devait être vêtu de noir. »

La mère de Zell se concentra, les sourcils froncés, pour se rappeler quelque chose.

« Oui, les deux premiers jours. Puis il a disparu après. Je crois qu'il est reparti avec le surplus des troupes. Ou il doit rester à l'intérieur de la GGU.  
– Drace, cracha Seifer entre ses dents, avec tout le venin qu'elle pouvait posséder.  
– Vois le bon côté des choses, répondit Quistis. Il n'est pas ici pour le moment et ça va grandement nous aider. »

Seifer se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings. Ça ne semblait pas beaucoup la consoler. De petits bruits de pas se firent entendre à ce moment et un petit garçon surgit dans la pièce.

« Madame ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
– Rien de grave, Armin. C'est mon fils et des amis à lui. »

Le garçon se détendit visiblement. La peur dans ses yeux était douloureuse.

« Tant mieux, je croyais que c'était les soldats qui revenaient. Ils terrifient Eri.  
– Eri ? demanda Zell. La fille des aubergistes ? Elle va bien ?  
– Oui, très, l'assura sa mère. Ses parents lui manquent affreusement alors je l'ai recueillie chez moi pour le moment. Les parents d'Armin aussi ne sont pas dans la ville.  
– Ses parents se faisaient un sang d'encre pour elle dehors, lui expliqua Quistis. Je suis heureuse de savoir que leur fille va bien.  
– Je vais le lui dire. Elle va être contente d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. »

Le petit garçon disparut dans une salle à l'arrière de la maison. Squall regarda la porte se refermer puis se tourna vers madame Dincht.

« Qui dirige la ville ?  
– Drace a laissé en place un officier galbadien comme commandant. Il reste à l'hôtel.  
– Coupons la tête du serpent, proposa Seifer, et le reste suivra.  
– Couper la tête au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? releva Quistis avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
– Les deux. Et la queue. »

Les jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Squall, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Quistis en redevenant sérieuse.  
– C'est une idée qui pourrait marcher. Il y a peu de soldats dans la ville.  
– Et la GGU est en train de partir, intervint une jeune fille inconnue en revenant du jardin. On peut la voir d'ici, elle a fait demi-tour et elle s'éloigne du port.  
– Parfait. » Squall eut un sourire sans joie. « Ils ne peuvent même pas recevoir de renforts. »

Zell embrassa très fort sa mère au moment de partir. Tout irait bien, qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis. Il lui promettait d'être prudent. Ils allaient botter le cul si fort aux galbadiens qu'ils ne remettraient pas de sitôt les pieds dans leur ville. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et sourit aux autres, qui le regardaient avec un air inquiet.

« Ça ira, les assura-t-il. Sérieusement, ça ira. On a juste à les battre, hein ? On a vu pire ces derniers jours pour qu'un groupe de galbadiens me fassent peur. On va les ratatiner et libérer Balamb. »

Quistis lui offrit un sourire encourageant et Squall lui tapota le bras pour le rassurer. Seifer ricana.

« Si tu veux, on peut même te tenir la porte pour que tu sois le premier à entrer dans l'hôtel. »

Zell cligna des yeux avant d'avoir un large sourire. Ça, c'était la manière typique de Seifer de lui dire qu'elle allait l'aider. Finalement, elle avait des côtés cools aussi et pas que flippants ou chiants.

Deux soldats galbadiens montaient la garde devant l'hôtel. Ils se tournèrent vers Squall.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est le commandant que tu cherches, j'ai des ordres très précis. Personne ne passe.  
– Nous avons des informations sur Ellone, répliqua le Seed.  
– Quoi ? » Le soldat fit un pas en arrière et regarda son camarade, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux. « Hum, encore des rumeurs, hein ?  
– Tu sais que notre paie va s'envoler si on les laisse passer pour rien.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? râla le premier garde en haussant les épaules. On nous sabre notre paie chaque fois que le chef est de mauvaise humeur.  
– Hé écoutez-moi ! explosa Zell, furieux de voir que les soldats ne faisaient plus attention à eux. On a des infos top-secrètes ! On doit voir le commandant ! »

Les deux galbadiens se regardèrent à nouveau. Ces adolescents étaient vraiment louches mais ils semblaient sûrs d'eux. Et puis, si leurs chefs apprenaient qu'ils avaient refusé de laisser entrer des gens avec des informations sur Ellone, ils risquaient gros. Le premier soldat fit un pas de côté pour laisser la porte libre.

« Le commandant et son second se trouvent au second étage. Ils sont dans la grande salle, vous ne pouvez pas les rater.  
– J'espère sincèrement pour vous que vous avez de vraies infos sur Ellone et que vous n'essayez pas de nous embrouiller parce que sinon, on s'occupera bien de vous.  
– On vous le promet, sourit Quistis. Au second étage, vous dites ? Merci beaucoup ! »

Conformément à ses dires, Seifer tint la porte et laissa Zell entrer le premier. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans l'hôtel. Il devait servir de dortoirs aux soldats mais ils étaient tous dehors, en train de patrouiller. L'immeuble était désert et les pas des jeunes gens résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier. Au dernier étage, Zell les mena jusqu'à une lourde porte en bois fermée et toqua.

« Entrez ! »

Ils obéirent tranquillement. Deux officiers galbadiens se tenaient devant une table et étudiaient des documents. Celui assis se leva en voyant les nouveaux venus. C'était un jeune homme à la peau claire et à la courte chevelure blonde tout aussi pâle. Il n'était pas vêtu de l'uniforme habituel et portait un long manteau noir par-dessus un haut pourpre. Son regard était direct quand il dévisagea les Seeds, droit mais pas dur. Son compagnon était jeune, lui aussi, avec une crinière brune emmêlée. Il sursauta en voyant Quistis.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le premier, qui portait épinglé sur son manteau l'insigne des commandants galbadiens.  
– Bérit ! Ce sont des Seeds de la BGU ! » Le brun les regarda, un peu triste. « Je reconnais une des deux. C'est Quistis Trèpe, nous avons passé l'examen ensemble.  
– J'aurais aimé te revoir dans une autre circonstance, Khalad, soupira Quistis avec la même tristesse. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Ils sortirent tous leurs armes, la mort dans l'âme. Seeds contre Seeds, voilà l'horreur que leur offraient la sorcière et Drace. Les deux galbadiens se battaient à l'épée. Seifer et Squall les avaient déjà vus, un été il y a longtemps de ça, quand Bérit était venu à la BGU pour donner quelques cours, juste après sa réussite de l'examen. C'était un adolescent solaire, toujours souriant et toujours avec un encouragement pour les autres. C'était un homme bien mais il était devenu leur ennemi dans cette guerre. Seifer secoua la tête et renferma ses souvenirs au fond de son cœur, avec bien d'autres. Elle ne se laisserait pas distraire. Surtout pas contre des adversaires aussi dangereux.

Zell se précipita vers Bérit, uniquement pour être intercepté dans sa course par Khalad. Le brun ne laisserait pas quelqu'un blesser son ami, tant qu'il pourrait l'en empêcher. Squall sentit son cœur sombrer quand la lame de Khalad se baissa. Il savait que les deux autres étaient de très bons épéistes. Zell s'effondra, fauché en plein mouvement. Quistis eut un cri de rage avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Elle s'agenouilla au côté du garçon sans que les deux galbadiens l'en empêchent, Khalad avait reculé pour retourner près de Bérit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit tristement Khalad. Je l'ai frappé avec le plat de ma lame. Il est juste assommé. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer l'un d'entre vous. »

Les lèvres de Bérit eurent le même sourire triste. Il reconnaissait Seifer et Squall.

« Rendez-vous, proposa Squall. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre.  
– Je dirais plutôt ça de vous, répliqua Bérit. Nous venons à peine de commencer le combat et l'un de vous est déjà hors-jeu. »

Seifer attrapa sa gunblade à deux mains et porta un coup violent à Khalad comme toute réponse. Le jeune homme bloqua la lame de justesse et tenta de riposter. Seifer esquiva en se baissant et tenta de lui faucher les jambes. Bérit se tourna vers Squall et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent leur duel. Khalad roula à terre pour éviter la gunblade de Seifer et se releva tout aussi vite, la lame devant lui pour empêcher la blonde d'approcher. Puis, avec une vitesse impressionnante, il se fendit et frappa de biais. Seifer sauta sur le côté et rabattit sa lame qui siffla dans l'air mais l'épée de Khalad effleura son bras gauche et trancha sa chair. Elle jura et répliqua. Sa gunblade toucha son adversaire à la jambe. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire cynique. Un partout. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention au combat entre Squall et Bérit à côté ni aux bruits des lames qui se heurtaient. Ils faisaient confiance en leur partenaire pour battre leur propre ennemi. Bérit ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux.

« Khalad ! »

Son cri résonna à l'instant même où le sort de Quistis frappait le jeune homme. L'éclair magique heurta l'épéiste en pleine poitrine. Bérit grinça des dents en voyant son ami à terre et se tourna vers l'ancienne professeur mais Squall l'arrêta, bloquant sa lame avec sa gunblade. Il vit la peur affreuse pour l'autre et la rage dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Ça ne sert à rien. C'est fini. Arrête de te battre.  
– Je te promets, intervint Quistis, le sort l'a juste étourdi, il était loin d'être assez fort pour tuer. »

Seifer se baissa près de son adversaire. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait à intervalles réguliers. Il allait bien. Bérit posa son arme à terre et s'agenouilla à côté de son camarade. Il chassa délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient le front de son partenaire et essuya avec la même douceur sa sueur. Seifer lui tendit une potion. Avec un petit sourire, il s'en empara et la déversa sur la jambe de Khalad pour le guérir. Seifer se leva pour rejoindre Quistis et Squall qui aidaient Zell à se relever. Le karatéka était encore groggy mais allait bien.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?  
– On a gagné, soupira Squall à qui la victoire laissait quand même un goût amer en bouche. Quistis a assommé Khalad avec un sortilège de foudre pendant que celui-ci ne faisait pas attention.  
– C'est pas loyal ! protesta Zell.  
– On s'en fiche, répliqua Seifer d'un ton sec. Honnêtement, pendant une bataille, tu t'en fous d'être loyal ou pas. T'essayes juste de vivre et de tuer l'autre, point. Peu importe la manière tant que t'arrives au but.  
– Elle a raison. » Bérit s'était relevé et s'était approché d'eux. Khalad était toujours allongé à terre mais ses blessures étaient guéries. « Khalad et moi n'avons pas été prudents et avons oublié un de nos adversaires. Elle aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Je ne peux que la remercier de ne pas avoir tué Khalad.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

La question de Zell était pour une fois pertinente. Les balambiens échangèrent un regard.

« Machin ici présent, proposa Seifer en désignant Bérit d'un geste de la main, peut faire une annonce pour dire aux soldats galbadiens de se rendre, que les Seeds de la BGU les ont vaincus.  
– C'est une bonne idée, sourit timidement Bérit. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance contre la BGU, de toute façon. Autant éviter des morts inutiles. »

Quistis hocha la tête et Zell réfléchit.

« Il y a des haut-parleurs un peu partout dans la ville. Ils sont branchés sur la mairie, on peut y aller, elle est juste à côté. »

Bérit semblait d'accord mais il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Khalad, toujours inconscient. Quistis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle pouvait voir l'amitié très forte qui les unissait.

« Je reste là pour veiller sur lui, si tu veux.  
– Merci, soupira le blond, soulagé.  
– De rien. Seul le hasard a voulu que nous soyons ennemis aujourd'hui. La prêtresse a pris contrôle des Seeds de Galbadia, pas vrai ?  
– Oui. » Le visage de Bérit s'assombrit. « Le sort de mes autres camarades m'inquiètent vraiment. Edéa est vraiment bizarre, vous savez ? Elle semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un de particulier parmi les élèves. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Et je n'ai aucune confiance en Drace.  
– Quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en Drace ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais, ironisa Seifer avec un rictus mauvais.  
– Il vient de la BGU, n'est-ce pas ? »

Squall hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les autres le suivirent mais Bérit s'agenouilla un bref instant près de Khalad pour lui serrer la main avant de partir. Quistis eut un petit sourire. Tout allait s'arranger finalement. L'occupation prendrait fin de manière pacifique et personne n'avait été vraiment blessé. L'inquiétude de Bérit pour Khalad était vraiment touchante. Pour une fois depuis le début de tout ça, tout finirait bien. Hyne en soit loué.

Les paupières de Khalad papillonnèrent au moment même où l'appel de Bérit terminait. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et Quistis l'aida à se relever du canapé sur lequel elle l'avait hissé. Il cligna des yeux et la regarda sans sembler comprendre au début ce qu'il se passait. Puis tout lui revint et il se leva brutalement. Il chancela et Quistis l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se rasseoir avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui parla rapidement pour le calmer.

« Bérit va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Je t'ai assommé pendant le combat avec un sortilège. Ça a arrêté le combat. Bérit a utilisé les haut-parleurs de la ville pour signifier à tout le monde votre reddition.  
– Bérit va bien ?  
– Oui. » Quistis sourit. « Il va très bien. Tu étais le seul blessé. Tu lui as fait un peu peur, je crois.  
– C'est mal, la magie. »

Quistis retint difficilement un gloussement et Khalad eut un bref sourire.

« Je suis content que ce soit terminé. Ni moi, ni Bérit n'aimions ça. On a essayé de faire de notre mieux mais c'était difficile.  
– J'imagine. C'est fini maintenant.  
– Je voudrais voir Bérit. »

Quistis ne retint pas son sourire cette fois. Oh, qu'ils étaient mignons ces deux-là !

A la mairie, Zell, Squall et Seifer discutaient énergiquement avec le maire tandis que Bérit restait assis sur une chaise, dans un coin. Son regard s'éclaircit en voyant Khalad entrer dans la pièce. Quistis et Seifer échangèrent un sourire complice en voyant ça. Oh oui, ils étaient adorables, vraiment.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda Quistis en voyant l'air renfrogné du maire et de Squall.  
– Ils discutent sur quoi faire avec les soldats, soupira Zell. Ça fait une demi-heure et ils ne peuvent toujours pas se mettre d'accord.  
– Le maire veut les faire croupir au fin fond d'une prison humide, intervint Seifer, blasée.  
– Vous avez une meilleure solution, peut-être ? riposta le quinquagénaire.  
– Vous avez trois choix : ou les exécuter, » Bérit et Khalad sentirent leurs muscles se tendre, « mais on a déjà rejeté cette possibilité. Ou on peut les emprisonner jusqu'à Mathusalem, mais ce serait d'un stupide, de deux ça vous demanderez d'en prendre soin. Parce que, je vous arrête tout de suite, il y a des accords dans le cas d'une guerre. On ne peut pas faire pourrir les soldats dans un coin, point. » Le maire hocha la tête. « Ou vous pouvez les libérer.  
– Pardon ? s'égosilla le maire, les yeux exorbités.  
– C'est d'une simple logique, non ? On ne va pas les exécuter, on est d'accord. Les emprisonner coûterait cher et ne servirait à rien. Il y a encore deux bateaux galbadiens dans le port. Mettez les soldats dedans et renvoyez-les chez eux. Vous serez débarrassez du problème. Ce n'est pas la poignée de soldats que vous avez ici qui changera le cours de la guerre.  
– Je suis d'accord avec elle, acquiesça Quistis. C'est une solution intelligente et qui ne coûtera aucune mort. Les guerres font déjà suffisamment de victimes, autant ne pas en ajouter.  
– Et pour eux deux ? demanda le maire en désignant les deux Seeds galbadiens. Et pour les réparations ?  
– Vous verrez les réparations avec l'état de Galbadia à la fin de la guerre, trancha Squall. La BGU s'occupera de Bérit et de Khalad. »

Seifer haussa un sourcil en sa direction mais Squall l'ignora. Pesant le pour et le contre, le maire soupira.

« Très bien. Mais que ces deux-là débarrassent le plancher. »

Bérit et Khalad échangèrent un regard coupable. Ils voulaient s'excuser pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, pas de bon gré certes, mais fait quand même.

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ce qui est arrivé…  
– Je sais. » Le maire se tourna vers eux. « Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute et que vous n'avez fait que suivre les ordres. J'ai été soldat dans ma jeunesse. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que vous restiez en ville pour le moment. »

Les Seeds se réunirent dans le bureau de Squall avec leurs invités. Bérit et Khalad semblaient mal à l'aise de se retrouver chez leurs adversaires et jetaient des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

« J'ai des questions à vous poser, commença Squall.  
– Ne devons-nous pas plutôt attendre le proviseur ? demanda Bérit, un peu surpris.  
– Le proviseur est affaibli. Je suis le chef militaire et tactique de la BGU. »

Les deux jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient mieux l'autorité dont avait fait preuve Squall face au maire.

« Quelles sont les intentions de la prêtresse ?  
– Nous ne savons pas très bien. » Khalad regarda Bérit qui approuva en hochant la tête. « Nous ne la voyons presque pas. C'est Drace qui donne les ordres mais il explique très peu. Il dit juste qu'ils doivent retrouver Ellone.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Nous ne savons pas. Elle a une capacité qui intéresse la prêtresse.  
– Sa capacité ? » Irvine se tourna vers Squall. « Sans doute le fait qu'elle puisse nous envoyer dans le passé avec ses rêves.  
– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Bérit.  
– Ça n'a pas d'importance. Drace donne les ordres, dis-tu ?  
– Oui. Nous ne voyons presque pas la prêtresse.  
– Pourquoi vous a-t-il choisi ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes de bons Seeds, je pense que ça lui suffisait. » Bérit parut réfléchir. « Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est qu'Edéa voulait impérativement retrouver Ellone avant de continuer ses projets.  
– Quels projets ?  
– Et bien… » Khalad jeta un coup d'œil à Bérit avant de se tourner vers Squall. « Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais le plus probable est qu'elle va attaquer Esthar. Pas immédiatement, mais dans les prochaines semaines. »

La déclaration déclencha plusieurs hoquets dans l'assistance. Squall se leva de son siège.

« Ce sont des suppositions ou des affirmations ?  
– C'est… compliqué, avoua Bérit. Drace et Edéa ont des intentions de conquête. Et ils mobilisent l'armée de Galbadia. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sinon pour envahir Esthar. Je pense que la prêtresse veut dominer le monde.  
– Mais pourquoi tous les méchants veulent toujours conquérir le monde ? soupira Seifer. On s'avance vers une guerre ouverte. Joie.  
– Nous sommes bloqués, constata Squall. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment contre la prêtresse. La GGU a dû se réfugier en plein territoire galbadien, elle est intouchable.  
– Vous comptez être l'adversaire de la prêtresse ?  
– On compte gagner, oui, répliqua Zell avec arrogance.  
– Laissez-nous rester, alors, » demanda Bérit. Squall regarda les deux galbadiens. « Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la GGU ou à Galbadia. Pas après avoir échoué. La prêtresse nous ferait tuer.  
– Et nous n'avons jamais été d'accord avec cette nouvelle politique. Surtout depuis qu'Edéa et Drace ont chassé Martine de son poste.  
– Pardon ? » hoqueta Irvine. Khalad le regarda avec attention pour la première fois.  
- Tu viens de la GGU aussi, toi ? » Irvine hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. « Martine a refusé de servir la prêtresse ou que la GGU perde son indépendance et se mette sous la direction de Galbadia. Edéa l'a chassé et a mis Drace à sa place. Et nous n'avons pas la moindre confiance en lui.  
– Et bien… Le vieux a eu plus de courage que ce que je croyais… »

Squall regarda les deux jeunes gens en pesant le pour et le contre. Les avoir dans la BGU pourrait se révéler dangereux s'il s'avérait qu'ils jouaient un double jeu mais ils n'avaient aucun endroit où aller. Et il avait envie de leur faire confiance. Il avait rencontré Bérit il y a plusieurs années et le jeune homme à l'époque lui avait paru digne de confiance. Il l'avait écouté et encouragé à persévérer dans sa voie. Il avait soutenu Seifer contre les garçons qui se moquaient d'elle et de son envie de manier la gunblade. Il avait dit qu'elle était une de ses élèves les plus douées et qu'elle irait loin. Squall voulait lui faire confiance, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger les membres de la BGU. Bérit et Khalad discutaient avec Irvine et Nida au sujet de la GGU et Squall remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main. Gêné, il releva la tête. La décision n'était pas si dure à prendre, finalement. Il ignora le regard de Seifer.

« Shu ? »

La jeune fille se porta immédiatement à ses côtés, raide comme la Justice dans son uniforme.

« Trouve une chambre dans un dortoir pour Bérit et Khalad. Ils sont autorisés à circuler dans la BGU comme n'importe quel étudiant. » Les deux galbadiens eurent l'air immensément soulagé et les autres approuvèrent ça avec un sourire. « Vous devez respecter le couvre-feu et n'avez pas le droit pour le moment de quitter la BGU sans mon autorisation ou celle de Quistis. Ou de Seifer, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air peu amène de la jeune fille.  
- Merci beaucoup. » Le visage de Bérit avait retrouvé son aspect lumineux et il avait un large sourire. Squall hocha la tête.  
« Vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis. »

Shu partit avec les deux galbadiens et Quistis se tourna vers Squall.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?  
- Et si on allait à Trabia ? » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Selphie à sa proposition et, mal à l'aise, la jeune fille examina ses bottes. « Ça se trouve dans les montagnes. Edéa n'ira peut-être pas là-bas. Mais on ne sait jamais… »

Les autres évitèrent alors le regard de la jeune fille. La ville avait très certainement été rayée par les missiles galbadiens. Pauvre Selphie, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude pour ses amis restés là-bas. Elle devait ravaler sa peur depuis des jours et se forçait à sourire pour ne pas les embêter avec alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant de problèmes. Ils se seraient donné des baffes pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Linoa passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Nida, combien de temps mettrons-nous pour aller jusqu'à Trabia ?  
- Une journée et demi, peut-être. » Le garçon levait les yeux au plafond tout en calculant les distances. « Ou un peu plus. Je ne connais pas très bien la région, j'aurais peut-être du mal à repérer la TGU. Les choses sont parfois plus difficiles à voir du ciel, quand on n'en a pas l'habitude.  
- Très bien. » Squall réfléchit. « Nous partirons demain. » Il se dirigea vers le micro pour faire des annonces et l'alluma. « Votre attention à tous. La BGU décollera demain à 10h. Jusqu'à là, vous aurez quartiers libres pour visiter votre famille ou vos amis à Balamb. Nous n'attendrons pas les retardataires, ils seront considérés comme ayant quitté la BGU. J'ai une autre chose à porter à votre attention. Deux Seeds de la GGU ont quitté les rangs de Galbadia pour nous rejoindre après la fin de l'occupation de la ville. Je ne tolérerais aucune menace, aucun geste déplacé envers eux. Ce sont des alliés précieux. A demain. »

Il coupa le micro et se tourna vers les autres.

« Vous êtes libérés de toute obligation jusqu'à demain. »

Ils se mirent à rire, heureux. Zell fila le premier pour rejoindre sa mère et Seifer envoya un texto à Raijin pour lui dire d'embrasser sa famille pour elle. Les autres quittèrent petit à petit la salle et Squall se retrouva seule avec Seifer.

« Dis, tu me dis pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure ou tu comptes bouder encore ?  
- Je ne t'ignorais pas.  
- A d'autres. Leonheart, évite de me prendre pour une andouille. Je te connais, okay ?  
- Tu es avec Irvine ? »

Seifer faillit tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle se balançait. Elle en descendit précautionneusement et regarda Squall avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait bien entendu, là ? Elle articula plusieurs mots sans les vocaliser, sa voix ne fonctionnait pas tellement elle était surprise.

« C'est quoi exactement cette question ? réussit-elle à balbutier après plusieurs essaies, l'incompréhension presque palpable.  
– Est-ce que toi et Irvine êtes dans une relation ?  
– Ah ouais. Donc j'avais bien entendu. Okay. » Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait un problème d'audition mais Leonheart qui avait un problème de cerveau, ça la rassurait. Ou pas. « Tu m'expliques d'où ça te vient ?  
– Vous êtes très proches. » Squall fronça les sourcils en voyant Seifer le dévisager de la tête au pied comme pour trouver une étiquette ou une fausse couture qui prouverait la supercherie.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas un crime. Nan mais, on est juste amis, quoi.  
– Tu n'es pas du genre à te faire des amis de gens que tu connais depuis deux jours.  
– Déjà, ça fait plus de deux semaines, ensuite j'ai fait la même chose avec Linoa et enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
– C'est un étudiant et tu es une Seed. Une relation entre vous est interdite.  
– D'un, je m'en contre-fous et de deux, c'est pas tes oignons. Non mais sérieux, c'est pour ça que tu me boudes ?  
– Laisse tomber. »

Squall soupira, agacé du regard que Seifer posait sur lui mais rassuré en même temps. Seifer l'examina, dubitative, puis haussa les épaules. Continuer sur cette lancée ne déboucherait que sur un dialogue de sourds, autant arrêter. Mais, heu, Squally-boy était bizarre, ce soir. Il n'avait pourtant pas pris de coup sur la tête… Autant en être sure.

« Dis, rassure-moi, Bérit ne t'a pas cogné sur la tête pendant votre combat ?  
– Non, pourquoi ?  
– Ça expliquerait tes questions bizarres, au moins. » Seifer réfléchit un moment avant d'avoir un vrai sourire. « Je suis vraiment contente de le revoir, même si la situation était pourrie. Au moins, lui et son ami sont de notre côté maintenant. On n'aura pas à les tuer pendant un combat.  
– J'ignorais que tu avais de si bons souvenirs de lui.  
– Pas toi ? Moi si. Il était génial. » Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique. « C'est vraiment lui qui m'a donné envie d'apprendre à manier une gunblade. J'ai presque hésité à prendre une épée mais il m'a convaincu de continuer la gunblade parce que ce serait dommage d'arrêter, vu le peu de gunbladistes dans le monde. Un épéiste, c'est commun, pas un gunbladiste. Et il bottait le cul des garçons qui se moquaient de moi. Il était vraiment cool.  
– Ton prince charmant ? se moqua Squall.  
– Un peu, peut-être, répliqua Seifer sans se démonter. Ouais, j'avais un crush sur lui, comme la moitié des filles à l'époque. Enfin, c'est pas comme si les filles semblent l'intéresser maintenant, gloussa-t-elle. Deux beaux garçons ensemble, c'est vraiment dommage pour la gente féminine.  
– J'ai remarqué aussi.  
– Toi, sérieux ? Comprendre quelque chose aux affaires de cœur ? Tu t'améliores, c'est bien. »

Elle se pencha et posa une bise rapide sur la joue de Squall avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux il leva un sourcil très haut.

« C'est quoi, ça ?  
– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je faisais tout le temps ça, petite. J'avais juste envie de le faire, ce soir. » Elle eut un bref éclat de rire, heureuse. « Bonne nuit, Squall. »

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas léger et Squall se surprit à sourire.

* * *

Ouip, Bérit et Khalad sont ensembles. Ils sont choupinets. :)  
Love them ! Je les ressortirais comme personnages (très) secondaires dans certains chapitres.  
(cookie virtuel à ceux qui trouvent d'où j'ai tiré les noms. En massacrant les personnages originaux et leurs personnalités xD)

... Oui, je sais. Vous vous dites qu'il y a un truc qui va pas. Squall et Seifer sont trop civils l'un avec l'autre, ce n'est pas possible ! Dites vous qu'ils sont de bonne humeur pour ce chapitre. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se prendre la tête à nouveau. xD


	18. chapitre 17, révélations à Trabia

**Notes :**  
- Je suis allée vite, selon mes critères, hein ?  
- J'avoue tricher honteusement pour les dialogues et regarder des vidéos pour les pouvoir les avoir.  
- Redou, tu me dois une review pour le chapitre précédent quand même en plus de celle pour ce chapitre ! Na ! ;p 

* * *

**Révélations à Trabia **

Selphie était installée sur le pont, accoudée à la rambarde, et regardait la mer défiler sous la BGU. La jeune fille restait silencieuse à contempler l'horizon, les yeux fixés en direction de Trabia. Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'ils n'arriveraient à la TGU que demain, dans l'après-midi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son université pour le moment mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que les missiles avaient touché la fac ? Il y avait peu d'espoir mais Selphie refusait de croire que son université ait pu être détruite. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle le refusait catégoriquement. Elle y avait grandi, trouvé des amis formidables, eu ses premiers amours. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Est-ce que des amis à elle étaient morts ? Est-ce que ceux qu'elle aimait allaient bien ? Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle et Selphie sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de se retourner, un sourire un peu vacillant sur les lèvres. Elle croisa le regard d'Irvine, plein d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme s'avança et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la força à s'éloigner du bord pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Allez, viens, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là et de penser sans cesse à ce qui s'est passé. Ça va juste te rendre folle.  
– Comment tu savais me trouver là ? »

Selphie regarda Irvine, curieuse. Après tout, ce n'était pas évident de savoir qu'elle serait sur le pont. Irvine eut un léger sourire et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, un point qu'il avait en commun avec Seifer, tous les deux adoraient jouer avec ses cheveux. Les deux s'entendaient super bien, c'était très étonnant mais Selphie ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était bien contente de voir que Seifer acceptait leur compagnie alors que la blonde n'était pas la personne la plus sociale du monde… Mais bon, elle était bien meilleure que Squall quand même, le garçon ne semblait pas savoir comment se comporter avec les autres. Encore une relation qui était bizarre, celle entre Squall et Seifer, Selphie n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre la façon dont ils fonctionnaient entre eux. Ils ne s'entendaient jamais et, pourtant, ils étaient amis. Selphie fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'Irvine claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Je parie que t'as rien écouté à ce que je viens de dire, sourit-il.  
– Désolée. » Selphie regarda ses pieds, gênée. C'était très embarrassant, Irvine venait spécialement la chercher pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule et elle ne faisait même pas attention à lui. « Tu disais quoi ?  
– Rien d'important. Juste que j'avais fait plusieurs endroits avant de te trouver. Tu pensais à quoi pour être à ce point perdue dans tes pensées ?  
– Oh, à Seifer et à Squall. Leur relation est trop bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Selphie haussa les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté quand Irvine eut un petit sourire moqueur, comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. En même temps, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, Seifer et Irvine s'entendaient très bien, un peu comme un frère et une sœur.

« Oui, un peu. Je les trouve très mignons comme ça, ricana le roux. Ne le dis pas à Seifer, j'aimerais bien rester en vie encore un peu. »

Selphie éclata de rire et oublia ses soupçons précédents. Elle passa un bras autour de celui d'Irvine et se laissa entraîner dans les escaliers en direction de la cantine. Apparemment, les autres l'attendaient pour discuter un peu. Et jouer aux cartes, le Triple Triad était très populaire dans les trois universités et ils avaient hâte d'essayer les règles propres aux régions de Trabia et de Galbadia. A la table qu'ils utilisaient tellement souvent qu'il ne manquait plus qu'ils mettent leurs noms dessus pour la revendiquer complètement comme leur, tout le monde était là sauf Seifer et Squall. Si Selphie ne s'attendait pas à la présence du dernier, elle fut un peu déçue par l'absence de Seifer. Linoa eut un grand sourire moqueur.

« Elle cherche Bérit partout pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec lui. Tu connais notre Seifer, elle ne résistera jamais à l'envie de s'entraîner un peu et de pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un.  
– Tant que ce n'est pas sur moi, je m'en fiche, releva Irvine en s'asseyant.  
– Pourquoi ? Moi, j'ai trouvé le moment où elle t'a utilisé comme punching-ball très drôle, ricana Zell.  
– Traitre ! »

Irvine tendit le bras et donna une petite claque sur le haut de la tête de Zell qui protesta en se remettant la crête en place. Les filles gloussèrent de rire avant de commencer à distribuer les cartes. Quistis sortit de son sac un crayon et un papier pour compter les points.

OoOoO

Bérit s'arrêta net quand une lame s'enfonça en vibrant dans le bois de la porte, à quelques centimètres de tête, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Il attrapa la dague, au manche simple, noir avec de légers fils d'argent pour décor, et eut un petit sourire. Il connaissait la personne qui avait fait ça sans même avoir à se retourner.

« Je me souviens avoir offert cette lame à une de mes anciennes élèves. Une petite blonde incroyablement prometteuse et qui battait tout le monde au niveau du mauvais caractère. »

Il se retourna, toujours souriant, pour voir Seifer rire. Il lança la dague dans sa direction et la jeune fille l'attrapa sans problème avant de la ranger dans un fourreau glissé dans une de ses bottes. Seifer ne dérogeait pas à la règle, comme les autres Seeds et étudiants des Gardens, elle avait plusieurs armes cachées sur elle, en plus des armes ostensiblement montrées. Une bouffée d'affection monta en Bérit en voyant à quel point la gamine qu'il avait eu comme élève avait grandi. Il lui semblait que l'été passé à la BGU datait de l'année dernière, lorsque la blondinette lui arrivait encore à la taille. Elle avait grandi, s'était étoffée pour devenir une excellente gunbladiste et il était fier de voir ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Tu es devenue incroyablement jolie, Seifer. C'est agréable de te revoir.  
– Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi et, crois-moi, je ne dis pas ça à beaucoup de gens.  
– Si ton caractère n'a pas changé, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
– Il n'a pas changé. »

Bérit éclata de rire et passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Seifer. La jeune fille hésita à se dégager mais finit par laisser le bras où il était. Le câlin n'était pas désagréable. Et puis Bérit l'embrassait sans arrière-pensée, juste pour être affectueux et parce qu'il était comme ça, pas pour la draguer lourdement comme certains mecs.

« Donc, je me disais, comme tu étais là et qu'on arrive à Trabia que demain… ça te dit un petit entraînement, pour que tu vois mes progrès ? Je parie que j'arrive à te botter les fesses maintenant.  
– Vu que tu as réussi à blesser Khalad, je sais que tu as fait des progrès immenses, la loua Bérit avec un large sourire. Je savais que tu deviendrais une épéiste formidable. Bien sûr que je suis partant pour un petit entraînement. Te connaissant, tu dois passer ta vie à courir après les meilleurs épéistes de la BGU pour t'entraîner avec eux.  
– Juste Leonheart, le corrigea Seifer. Les autres ne sont pas intéressants.  
– Lui aussi est devenu incroyable. Je suis très fier d'avoir été votre professeur pendant quelques mois. »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers une des salles d'entraînement du rez-de-chaussée. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux avec les sourcils froncés. Ils faisaient confiance en leur chef quand ils disaient que le galbadien n'était plus leur ennemi mais quand même, ils se méfiaient de lui. Et puis, qu'est-ce que faisait Seifer avec lui, surtout avec l'air aussi satisfaite d'elle-même. La jeune fille se rendit compte des regards qu'on leur lançait et eut un rictus moqueur. Les gens n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que de s'occuper des affaires des autres, surtout quand elles ne les regardaient pas ? Elle claqua la porte de la salle derrière elle et tira sa gunblade.

Le sourire de Bérit s'effaça lorsqu'il bloqua la première attaque de la blonde. Les lames se heurtèrent dans un bruit assourdissant et Bérit se fendit. Son épée effleura la cuisse de Seifer qui riposta en envoyant son coude dans la figure de son adversaire. Il recula, le nez en sang, et la jeune fille s'en servit pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'échange. Elle fit pleuvoir une série de coups rapides sur les épaules de Bérit avant de faire pivoter brusquement sa gunblade et tenter de le toucher au flanc. Bérit para de justesse et grimaça. Seifer était bien trop imprudente dans sa manière de se battre, il devait vite mettre fin à l'échange avant que l'un des deux soit blessé. Il saisit son épée à deux mains et frappa de toutes ses forces. Seifer baissa légèrement son arme pour bloquer le coup, si rien n'avait changé, Seifer crisperait trop son poignet dans sa garde et le choc des deux lames la forceraient à lâcher son arme pour ne pas se briser l'articulation. Ce que Bérit ne savait pas, c'était qu'avec le temps, Seifer avait appris à pallier à ce défaut et elle plia légèrement le poignet pour laisser la lame de Bérit glisser le long de la sienne afin d'en absorber la violence. Néanmoins, Seifer avait sous-estimé la force que Bérit avait mise dans son attaque. Le choc du coup fit trembler le bras de Seifer qui dut attraper son arme à deux mains pour ne pas la lâcher. Elle recula de quelques mètres pour se dégager de l'échange et fit bouger son poignet droit. Il lui faisait mal, elle avait dû se le fouler en voulant parer le choc. Bérit effaça l'espace qui les séparait en deux grands pas et fit siffler sa lame en direction de la tête de Seifer qui se baissa. L'élan du coup déséquilibra Bérit qui s'attendait à ce que son adversaire tente de bloquer son coup. Seifer en profita pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe. Bérit lâcha son arme, roula sur lui-même en chutant et attrapa la blonde par la taille pour la faire tomber avec lui. Il sortit une courte lame de sa poche et l'appuya sur le cou de Seifer, juste là où la veine jugulaire palpitait.

Bérit se releva lentement et observa Seifer en faire de même. La jeune fille remit tranquillement ses vêtements en place et ramassa sa gunblade ainsi que l'épée de Bérit. Il attrapa son arme avec un hochement de tête et la rangea sans un mot dans son fourreau. Seifer pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le galbadien, les yeux mi-clos. Bérit avait l'air étonnamment sévère.

« Quoi ?  
- Ta manière de te battre… Elle était bien trop dangereuse, lui indiqua sèchement Bérit de mauvaise humeur en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas, tu es trop douée pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.  
– Ne me dis pas que tu vas toi aussi t'y mettre, soupira Seifer en levant les yeux au ciel. Les ennemis ne vont pas nous faire de cadeaux sur un champ de bataille alors pourquoi retenir nos coups entre nous.  
– Justement parce que nous sommes des alliés, des compagnons d'armes. Si nous ne voulons pas retenir nos coups, il y a les serres de Combat ou les monstres dans la nature pour ça. Il n'y a rien de plus stupide que de blesser un autre Seed pendant un entraînement ! » Bérit regretta immédiatement son éclat en voyant Seifer se mettre dans une position défensive. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, la gronder ou quoi que ce soit, il voulait juste la mettre en garde pour qu'elle fasse attention. Il s'avança et passa gentiment une main sur le front de la jeune fille et effleura doucement la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. « Je parie que tu as eu ta cicatrice comme ça.  
– Leonheart a la même, grommela Seifer sans regarder son aîné.  
– J'imagine que vous vous les êtes mutuellement infligées, pas vrai ? » L'absence de réponse de Seifer était éloquente. « Pourquoi ce n'est même pas si étonnant que ça ? soupira Bérit avant d'avoir un léger sourire. J'espère que ça vous a servi de leçon. »

Seifer leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres cette fois-ci. Elle sortit un chiffon d'une de ses poches et le tendit à Bérit pour qu'il essuie le sang qui ruisselait depuis son nez.

« On ne s'est pas encore entretué depuis alors oui, j'imagine que ça nous a servi de leçon… Un peu. »

Le lendemain, au début de l'après-midi, la BGU se posa et Squall demanda par haut-parleurs à Seifer et aux autres de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Seifer soupira en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle corna une page pour noter sa progression et posa le livre sur son lit. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait une pose et qu'elle essayait de passer un après-midi reposant, il fallait forcément qu'elle se fasse déranger. Quelle plaie, les lois de Murphy !

A sa surprise, elle arriva dans les premières. Seule Selphie se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Squall et se rongeait les ongles. La petite brune attendait avec anxiété des nouvelles de Trabia, cependant la mine de Squall, assis à son bureau, ne la rassurait pas. Elle se précipita vers Seifer pour lui prendre le bras avec force. Le visage de Selphie était tordu par l'inquiétude et Seifer serra rapidement la plus jeune dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu. Selphie se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte et alla vers la fenêtre en sautillant de nervosité. Seifer offrit un regard navré à Squall, dont le visage fermé n'exprimait rien. Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit et une fois qu'Irvine, le dernier venu, ferma la porte derrière lui, Squall se leva pour leur faire face. Selphie s'agrippa au bras de Linoa qui lui adressa un sourire crispé. Linoa donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir de bonnes nouvelles de Trabia mais vu la mine sombre de Squall, elles devaient être tout sauf bonnes. Le jeune chef frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de fixer son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Quistis, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Selphie.

« Nous sommes entrés dans la zone de transmission radio de la TGU il y a un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Nous avons envoyé plusieurs messages mais nous n'avons reçu de réponse à aucun d'entre eux. »

Les jeunes gens dans la pièce serrèrent les dents et tentèrent d'ignorer de leur mieux le petit cri de désespoir que Selphie poussa.

« Leur poste radio a dû être touché par les missiles, supposa Quistis. Ils ne doivent même pas avoir reçu nos messages.  
– C'est le plus probable mais quoiqu'il en soit, ça signifie que la TGU a subi des dommages lors de l'attaque.  
– Et qu'il y a eu des morts, soupira Selphie qui regardait ses chaussures. Tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager, Squall, je suis suffisamment grande pour endurer. »

Tout le monde évita de la regarder, une boule douloureuse dans le ventre. Seifer finit par briser le silence qui s'installait.

« On y va quand, Leonheart ?  
– Le plus vite possible. Je veux vous voir devant la sortie dans quinze minutes. »

Une demi-heure plus tard et Zell maugréait dans son inexistante barbe. Quelqu'un aurait pu prévenir qu'il faisait aussi diablement froid ici ! Il savait qu'on était au nord et dans les montagnes mais on était début juin ! Il se frotta les bras, sa peau avait la chair de poule. Il y eut une nouvelle rafale glaciale et le blond frissonna. Le pire n'était pas la température (il pouvait supporter, il ne faisait pas chaud mais pas vraiment froid non plus) mais ce fichu vent qui descendait des montagnes et qui soufflait sans interruption. Ce vent mordait sa chair exposée, se glissait entre ses vêtements et d'une manière générale, le gelait complètement. Zell jeta un regard au groupe. Selphie ne semblait pas souffrir du vent, habituée au climat comme elle l'était depuis des années, et Irvine, Quistis, Squall et Seifer portaient leurs habituels vêtements bien couvrants et chauds. Linoa serrait contre elle son gilet de laine bleue mais il était clair qu'elle avait quand même froid, avec ses jambes pratiquement nues. En fait, la galbadienne tremblait doucement dans le vent. Zell grommela un nouveau juron. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vite !

Son vœu fut exaucé. Rapidement, une silhouette métallique apparut au loin et ils pressèrent le pas. Il devint vite évident, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, que la TGU avait subi d'importants dégâts. Les grilles de l'université étaient fermées, sans doute pour protéger les occupants d'une menace extérieure – monstres rodant dehors ou armées ennemies ? Selphie poussa un petit gémissement et se précipita vers son ancienne faculté. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat contre le métal qui lui barrait la route avant de faire un pas en arrière et de lever les yeux. Puis elle se courba en deux, découragée.

« Tout est détruit ? demanda-t-elle avec une telle douleur dans la voix que Quistis en frissonna.  
– C'est horrible, soupira la blonde. »

Elle s'avança dans le but de mettre une main sur l'épaule de Selphie, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'ils la soutiendraient mais la brunette s'était écartée et avait reculé de plusieurs mètres. Par-dessus le mur, elle pouvait distinguer le haut du toit de la fac. Normalement, il aurait dû ressembler à celui de la BGU, une grande verrière surmontée d'un élément métallique circulaire. Mais là, le cercle était brisé en plusieurs morceaux et la verrière était en miettes.

« Je vais à l'intérieur, annonça Selphie en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers les autres.  
– Fais attention, lui indiqua Squall. On te suit juste après. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant d'empoigner à deux mains un grillage qui bouchait une brèche dans l'enceinte de la TGU. Elle grippa agilement et disparut de l'autre côté du mur. Seifer soupira et attrapa la treille d'un air négligent puis donna un coup fort dedans. Le grillage ne céda pas et elle commença à l'escalader à son tour, suivi des autres. Lorsque tous furent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte (même si Irvine dut aider Linoa à descendre du mur puisqu'elle craignait de sauter de si haut), ils ne purent que constater la disparition de Selphie. Squall retint une grimace en voyant l'état de la fac et aperçut du coin de l'œil Seifer donnait un petit coup dans un débris, l'air écœuré. L'université était encore plus détruite que ce qu'ils pensaient. La large route goudronnée qui menait à l'entrée était entièrement fissurée (c'était d'ailleurs dans un des morceaux détachés que Seifer avait donné un coup de pied) et le porche d'entrée en pierre était écroulé. Plus loin, ils pouvaient voir les bâtiments proprement dits à moitié effondrés. C'était terrible.

« Selphie doit être affreusement déprimée, releva Irvine avec une angoisse notable dans la voix. Allons la chercher. »

Squall acquiesça et Seifer attrapa en passant le bras du roux pour le serrer doucement avant de le lâcher presque tout aussi vite. Irvine eut un petit sourire un peu triste et tapota rapidement le dos de Seifer quand elle le dépassa. Pauvre Selphie, ce qu'elle vivait devait être horrible. Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Irvine, Zell et Linoa chercheraient Selphie d'un côté pendant que Seifer, Squall et Quistis le feraient de l'autre. Le groupe de Squall n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Au centre de la fac détruite se trouvaient une petite fontaine qui, malgré son délabrement, fonctionnait encore. Juste à côté, assises sur la margelle, Selphie discutait avec une autre jeune fille, dont ils n'apercevaient que le pull rayé et les longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Selphie sursauta en les voyant et les deux adolescentes se levèrent. Son amie se tourna vers eux, avec un petit sourire.

« Hé, vous cherchez Selphie, non ?  
– Selphie m'a beaucoup aidé, » répondit Squall en entrant dans le jeu de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard triste dans les yeux de la petite brune.

Seifer haussa un sourcil mais eut un petit sourire en coin. Tiens donc, Squall deviendrait-il sociable ? Le monde allait s'effondrer si ça continuait. De son côté, la concernée couina en rougissant et porta les mains à ses joues pour les cacher. Son amie se tourna vers elle, un peu surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
– Squall n'est pas comme ça ! »

Voyant Squall passer une main derrière la nuque et détourner le regard, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était mal à l'aise en société, Seifer se sentit jubiler et ne put s'empêcher de le titiller un peu.

« Je confirme, il n'est pas du tout comme ça d'habitude. Hé, Quistis, tu penses pas qu'on nous l'a changé pour nous mettre un double à sa place ? »

Le garçon se retourna pour lui envoyer un regard noir et Quistis et Selphie se retinrent de pouffer de rire. Oui, là, c'était déjà plus habituel comme réaction. La plus jeune battit des mains, la pique de Seifer lui avait fait du bien, l'avait détendu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La blonde était tellement incroyable ! Le sourire revenu sur le visage de Selphie en amena un, plus petit, sur les lèvres de Seifer.

« Il doit y avoir un terrain de basket, derrière, annonça Selphie. Attendez-moi là-bas, d'accord ? Je dois retrouver des amis. »

Squall hocha la tête. Juste avant de partir, Seifer se pencha pour presser une main sur l'épaule de Selphie tandis que Quistis serra rapidement la plus jeune dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant que si Selphie voulait lui parler, elle serait toujours là. Selphie hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis ils partirent.

Un peu plus loin, Seifer se frotta la nuque, juste là où les premiers cheveux prenaient racine.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais derrière par rapport à où ? Je ne vois pas de terrain de basket, ici. »

Squall et Quistis échangèrent un regard, Seifer avait raison, le terrain devait être de l'autre côté mais s'ils retournaient sur leur pas, ils risquaient de croiser Selphie et la jeune fille avait de toute évidence envie de rester avec ses amis de Trabia. Squall attrapa son portable et appela rapidement Shu et Nida. Il n'y avait pas de danger, ils pouvaient faire atterrir la BGU à côté de la fac de Trabia. Qu'ils préparent des vivres et du matériel à donner à la TGU, les Trabiens en avaient plus besoin qu'eux.

« Nous n'avons qu'à marcher un peu, proposa Quistis, nous finirons bien par tomber dessus. Ou trouver quelqu'un pour lui demander où le terrain est. »

Les deux épéistes acquiescèrent. Partout où ils posèrent les yeux pendant leur recherche, c'était la même misère, la même douleur. Des blessés, des fatigués, des gens dont les yeux étaient vides et les traits creusés d'avoir trop pleuré, trop perdu. Seifer serra les dents et les poings et détourna le regard. Elle détestait la détresse humaine, ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle pitoyable, cette tristesse la faisait suffoquer. Quistis remarqua son trouble et posa doucement une main dans le dos de sa cadette, au creux entre les deux omoplates, et la poussa gentiment pour la faire avancer. Ils atteignirent enfin le terrain de basket, tout aussi détruit que le reste, où l'autre groupe les attendait déjà, assis dans un coin, sur le sol crevassé. Ils se levèrent en les voyant arriver, Irvine se dirigeant près de Seifer, adossée au grillage qui séparait le terrain du reste. La blonde laissa Irvine s'appuyer juste à côté d'elle et leurs bras se frôlaient presque. Squall était presque au milieu du terrain, les autres avec lui.

« On partira dès que Selphie sera là. Pour l'instant, on patiente… »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Linoa s'accroupit près d'une petite fissure et commença à triturer des graviers pour s'occuper. Quistis était dans le coin opposé à celui de Seifer et d'Irvine, elle les regarda un moment, notant l'étonnante proximité des deux jeunes gens, puis croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir sur l'état dans lequel Selphie était. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la plus jeune, qui devait avoir appris la mort d'amis et de connaissances. Il y avait une possibilité pour laquelle Selphie ne reparte pas et décide de rester ici. Quistis ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée, si elle restait ici, Selphie allait ressasser continuellement son chagrin et risquait d'avoir du mal à faire son deuil. A la BGU, la jeune fille serait trop occupée pour déprimer, Quistis espérait fortement que Selphie revienne avec eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Pendant ce temps, Zell avait commencé à boxer dans le vide, à la fois pour se tenir occupé, pour cesser de penser mais surtout parce que s'il restait inactif, il allait avoir sacrément froid ! Seifer et Irvine observaient Squall lever les yeux au ciel, l'air préoccupé.

_On dirait que l'ennemi n'a pas encore envahi l'université, _pensait-il._ Où est la prêtresse ? On doit la trouver !_

Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas, un ballon vint rouler à ses pieds. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée pour voir Selphie trottiner vers eux mais sans son enthousiasme habituel.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici, les amis ! »

Les autres lui firent un petit salut amical et Seifer leva les yeux au ciel mais les imita quand même, bien qu'elle fût dans le dos de Selphie et que cette dernière ne put pas la voir.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Irvine avec un sourire tendre.  
– Merci, le remercia Selphie en lui rendant son sourire. Mais n'oubliez pas de m'appeler quand vous serez face à cette foutue sorcière, hein ? » Elle sautilla nerveusement sur place. « Elle va payer pour son crime ! J'aurai ma revanche !  
– Hum… » Linoa s'avança pour se porter auprès de son amie. « On va devoir se battre ? Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? Il y a déjà eu trop de morts…  
– Dis celle qui voulait tuer Deling, ironisa Seifer en s'avançant à son tour.  
– C'est pas le moment, cracha Zell en direction de la blonde avant de s'approcher de Linoa. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
– Faudrait essayer de trouver une solution intelligente, expliqua Linoa avec une certaine lassitude, une solution pacifique.  
– J'hésite à savoir si tu es une fille très intelligente ou complètement stupide, » remarqua Seifer. Elle ignora le petit cri de protestation de Linoa. « Evidemment, une solution pacifique serait la meilleure des solutions. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la sorcière veut conquérir le monde et ne s'arrêtera pas avant son objectif atteint. Elle n'acceptera aucun compromis. »

Squall tourna la tête pour regarder le ciel qui se couvrait lentement de gros nuages blancs. Il était en partie d'accord avec ce que les deux jeunes filles disaient. La guerre était toujours la pire des solutions. Mais personne ne faisait jamais rien. Ils avaient tous peur, se plaignaient tous et faisaient semblant de réfléchir, sans pourtant résoudre les problèmes. Chaque gouvernement critiquait les autres mais, en fin de compte, il ne faisait pas mieux. Linoa demandait l'impossible… Squall fut tiré de ses pensées simultanément par l'appel de Linoa et par une pichenette que Seifer lui donna sur le front.

« Chef vénéré ? Allo la planète Leonheart, ici Done, vous me recevez ? »

Squall chassa, lassé, le bras tendu de Seifer vers lui et se tourna vers Linoa, qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Parle-moi, exprime tes sentiments ou bien personne ne te comprendra jamais.  
– Tu faisais partie d'un mouvement de résistance à Timber, lui fit remarquer Squall (en ignorant très fort le « Hourra, il a réagi » de Seifer). Au lieu de pinailler comme les autres, tu as pris les armes…  
– Ce qui, soit dit en passant, va complètement à l'encontre de ces propos sur le pacifisme.  
– Seifer !  
– Almassy !  
– Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? répliqua la jeune fille en examinant ses doigts et en se fichant totalement des réprimandes agacées des autres. Alors, princesse ? Maintenant, tu refuses de te battre ?  
– Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur, avoua Linoa en regardant ses pieds comme une enfant mal à l'aise (Squall nota que Seifer avait tout à fait remarqué le même fait que lui, même si elle l'avait exposé beaucoup plus crûment). Parfois… quand je suis avec vous tous… J'ai l'impression qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais dès qu'on commence à se battre, c'est différent ! s'énerva-t-elle en levant la tête pour les regarder. Chacun repart dans son monde, se referme sur soi et… Je ne fais plus partie du groupe. Je sens que je suis différente. Dans des situations comme ça, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et quand on se retrouve, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de perdre l'un de vous. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dévisagea chacun de ses amis, qui étaient tous à côté d'elle. Tous, mais pour combien de temps ? Qui sait ce qui allait arriver ? Et si un jour, l'un d'eux ne revenait pas ? Seifer, toujours si forte, et si un jour elle tombait sur quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle ? Zell, qui ne tenait jamais en place, pas très doué quand il parlait mais toujours honnête ? Selphie, d'habitude si lumineuse mais là, au bord des larmes depuis son arrivée à Trabia, si quelque chose de pire encore lui arrivait ? Irvine, charmeur et tombeur de ces dames, mais si attentionné au final ? Quistis, qui malgré ses dehors froids de professeur, se souciait profondément des gens ? Et Squall ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Linoa se mordit les lèvres.

« Mais un jour, l'un de nous aura peut-être moins de chance. Et sera blessé ou même tué ! » cria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Les autres se taisaient, surpris par l'éclat et mal à l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas que Linoa se souciait autant d'eux, si peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. Son sourire, sa gentillesse cachait bien ses inquiétudes. Ce fut Irvine qui réagit le premier. Il s'avança pour prendre doucement les mains de Linoa, si petites et si fragiles, dans les siennes.

« Linoa, je te comprends, lui souffla-t-il avec la plus grande des gentillesses. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une catastrophe. » Il lâcha précautionneusement les mains de la brune avant de se gratter la tête, cherchant les bons mots, la bonne réponse. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, ce que la jeune fille craignait, mais c'était dur de l'exprimer. « Quelqu'un que tu aimes peut mourir devant tes yeux… C'est très difficile de vivre avec de telles pensées à l'esprit. Mais c'est justement pour ça que je me bats. » Il ramassa le ballon de basket qui trainait à ses pieds et le fit rebondir dans ses mains. « Quand j'étais môme… J'avais à peu près quatre ans… On m'a placé dans un orphelinat. » Il lança le ballon et fit un panier parfait sans problème. L'avantage des grandes perches. « Tous ces enfants, que des orphelins… »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Une image, comme une vielle photographie, lui vint à l'esprit. C'était une salle, à l'intérieur d'une grande maison de pierre, quelque chose entre un salon et un hall d'entrée, avec quelques meubles en bois sur les côtés. Elle donnait sur plusieurs pièces et par les fenêtres, il pouvait voir la mer. Un souvenir ? Ravivé par les paroles d'Irvine ?

« C'était la fin de la dernière guerre occulte, continua ce dernier. Il y avait eu tant de morts. Je me suis vite habitué à l'orphelinat… Et parmi tous les enfants là-bas, il y en avait une que j'adorais. »

Selphie ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle se voyait petite, avec les cheveux complètement décoiffés, dans une maison de pierre, en train de dégringoler l'escalier de toutes ses jambes minuscules et se tourner vers un garçonnet.

« Irvy, tu veux jouer ? lui demandait-elle d'une voix aiguë. »

« Cette fille était incroyable, continuait en même temps de raconter Irvine. Le simple fait de lui parler me rendait heureux. »

Irvine eut un petit sourire en entendant le « Oh, que c'est mignon ! » de Seifer. Elle aussi était une fille fantastique.

Le souvenir de Selphie continua. Un petit garçon à la coupe au bol rousse incroyablement mignonne accourait vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle savait qu'il lui était familier.

« Selphie, tu joues à quoi ? zozota-t-il doucement à cause des deux incisives qui lui manquaient, formant un trou dans sa dentition.  
– A la guerre ! » répondit le souvenir de Selphie en battant des mains.

Puis les deux enfants coururent par la porte ouverte qui se referma lourdement sur eux et Selphie sursauta en revenant à elle. Sa salive était douloureuse à avaler et chaque pas lourd à faire mais elle se planta juste devant Irvine. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Cet orphelinat… C'était un château ?  
– Exactement…  
– Un grand manoir près de l'océan ? demanda Quistis en s'approchant.  
– Grand, je sais pas, les souvenirs d'enfants sont trompeurs, fit remarquer Seifer.  
– Exactement, acquiesça une nouvelle fois Irvine en lançant un regard à Seifer. Vous commencez à comprendre, hein ? Moi, je vous ai reconnu du premier coup d'œil. »

Là, la grimace de Seifer fut clairement visible et Irvine se sentit brusquement désolé pour elle. Squall n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Hé, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! s'exclama Selphie au même instant que Quistis s'écriait.  
– Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?  
– Parce que vous aviez tout oublié ! s'énerva brusquement Seifer en tapant du pied. Vous ne vous souveniez de rien ! Vous aviez tout oublié, tout, toutes ces années d'enfance, tout le temps passé ensemble, notre amitié, notre promesse ! »

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, estomaqués. De quoi parlait Seifer ? Elle se souvenait, elle aussi ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi furieuse ?

« Je vous ai vu oublié ! Je ne vous pardonnerais pas ! »

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois du pied et quitta à grands pas le terrain de basket. Elle n'alla pas loin, ils pouvaient la voir juste dehors, le dos tourné. Irvine attrapa Selphie par le bras quand celle-ci fit machinalement le geste de la suivre.

« Laisse-la seule un peu, d'accord ? Seifer a toujours eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle va revenir tout de suite après, d'accord ? » Irvine se gratta la nuque avant de reprendre. « Comme Seifer vient de le dire, vous avez tout oublié. C'était pas très amusant d'être le seul à s'en souvenir ! Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas non plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas réagi en me voyant puis… Vous vous souvenez quand elle m'a engueulé dans le train ?  
– Comment on peut ne pas s'en souvenir ? » se moqua Zell avec un grand sourire. Ces histoires d'oubli et d'enfance étaient vraiment compliquées, il voulait s'accrocher à quelque chose de concret qui ne mettait pas sa cervelle en vrac. Surtout que des souvenirs ressortaient, d'une maison en pierre accrochée à une colline au bord de la mer, avec des enfants dedans, dont une blonde à mauvais caractère. « Voir Seifer te mettre une baffe…  
- Oui, bon, c'est pas ça l'important, le coupa court Irvine. Vous vous souvenez, je l'avais appelé « p'tite tempête » ?  
– Yep, je m'en souviens, rit brièvement Selphie. J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait super bien !  
– C'est parce que c'est nous qui l'avions surnommé comme ça, fit le roux avec un grand sourire. A cause des colères qu'elle piquait quand elle était petite. Sa façon de réagir, de dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce surnom…  
– Tu as compris qu'elle se souvenait aussi ?  
– Oui. Et elle a compris que je me souvenais, parce que sinon, je ne l'aurais pas appelé comme ça. Du coup, on a parlé ensemble le soir après et elle m'a dit qu'aucun de vous ne se souvenait de l'orphelinat. Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle, vous devez me croire, de grandir avec vous à la BGU et de voir que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'elle.  
– Vous aviez beaucoup de surnoms ? demanda Linoa, curieuse.  
– Selphie la dure et Quistis, la p'tite chef. Que Seifer adorait déjà contredire.  
– C'est vraiment trooooooooop bizarre ! s'exclama Selphie.  
– Hé, vous vous rappelez des feux d'artifices ?  
– Quoi ? »

Ils sursautèrent lorsque Zell intervint. Le blond haussa les épaules quand ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je crois me souvenir d'un truc. Seifer était super chiante d'ailleurs ! »

Les autres retinrent un sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, on dirait. Mais oui, ils se souvenaient, Seifer avait déjà un caractère bien trempée et se disputait incroyablement souvent avec Zell. Le simple vue du blond semblait profondément agacer la petite fille et la réciproque était vraie.

Squall fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir aussi ? Il voyait parfaitement les deux enfants blonds s'échanger des coups en douce, de coude lorsqu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre ou de pied quand ils étaient à table, ou Seifer narguer Zell qui finissait toujours par pleurnicher. Haute comme trois pommes et déjà une vraie teigne. Et Zell… Une vraie poule mouillée.

Le feu d'artifices… Il s'en souvenait aussi. Ils étaient tous sur la plage, près de l'orphelinat. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres et semblait triste. Seifer le tirait par le poignet pour le faire rejoindre le reste du groupe et il cédait - de guerre lasse et pour éviter d'avoir le bras arraché. Comment une gamine pouvait avoir autant de force ?

« L'océan, le phare ! s'exclama le Zell actuel.  
– Mais oui, de vrais feux d'artifices ! s'enthousiasma Quistis alors que la mémoire lui revenait. »

Il faisait nuit, le ciel était plein d'étoiles et les enfants étaient tous près d'un petit feu d'artifice (probablement acheté par l'un d'entre eux dans un magasin) qui crépitait, planté dans le sable, entre eux. Zell pleurnichait parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser des feux d'artifices, parce que ce n'était pas pour les petits et qu'il allait le dire à tout le monde. Et Seifer qui lui faisait fermer son clapet à coup de moqueries.

« Une minute ! coupa Zell en réalisant quelque chose. Si je m'en souviens, ça veut dire que j'y étais, non ?  
– On était vraiment terrible, constata Quistis, nostalgique.  
– Alors… Et mes parents à Balamb ?  
– Je ne pense pas que tu sois l'enfant légitime de la famille Dincht, lui fit doucement remarquer Quistis.  
– Tu l'as dit, ma jolie, intervint Irvine (Quistis laissa passer le nom doux pour une fois, trop bouleversée par toutes ces découvertes).  
– Je… Je suis déjà venu ici, » murmura Zell la voix hachée par les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Il était stupéfait d'avoir oublié tant de choses, heureux de s'en rappeler, sous le choc des souvenirs. Et ça se mêlait à une certaine amertume. S'il était adopté, pourquoi ses parents ne le lui avaient rien dit ? Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours vécu avec eux mais il était vrai qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de souvenirs de lui petit avec ses parents… En fait, il avait du mal à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit avant son arrivée à la BGU et même les premières années d'études là-bas étaient floues.

Squall se rappelait lui aussi. Seifer n'avait pas changé, pas beaucoup. Zell était un véritable électron. Il n'arrivait pas à bien se souvenir d'Irvine. Quistis n'était pas facile à vivre, elle voulait tout diriger, et, comme l'avait dit Irvine, ça avait créé pas mal de disputes entre elle et Seifer. Selphie était toujours aussi dynamique, une vraie petite pile électrique.

« Alors ? demanda Irvine pendant que tous s'extrayaient de leurs souvenirs, pour remarquer que Seifer était revenue, boudeuse.  
– On était tous là, sauf Linoa, fit Selphie. Hé, ça voudrait dire que… ? »

La brune ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna vers Squall, assis par terre et qui ne disait rien depuis le début. Il se leva et les regarda, troublé.

« J'étais là, moi aussi. »

Il se souvenait d'autre chose. Il était juste devant l'entrée, sous le porche à colonne, et regardait la pluie tomber. Il attendait que quelqu'un revienne. Lellone ?

« Je… J'attendais toujours Lellone. »

Il vit la moue boudeuse de Seifer s'accentuer. Il n'y prit pas garde et replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait qu'il pensait être tout seul. Il allait être courageux, il allait se débrouiller tout seul, sans Lellone et tout se passerait bien. Sauf qu'avec le recul, Squall pouvait dire que tout s'était mal passé.

« Lellone, c'est Ellone ! réalisa-t-il en même temps que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer son nom correctement. C'était un peu ma grande sœur. »

Irvine donna discrètement un coup de coude à Seifer et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'arrêter d'avoir l'air jalouse à cause de souvenirs qui avaient plus de dix ans. Elle lui jeta un regard noir sans daigner lui répondre.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Zell. Ellone, c'est Lellone ?  
– C'est elle qui nous emmène dans le monde de Laguna.  
– Elle veut modifier le passé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua Squall.  
– Qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde, oui ! fulmina Seifer.  
– Hé, dis pas du mal d'elle ! s'énerva Zell.  
– D'un, je dis du mal d'elle si je veux et de deux, je ne prends certainement pas d'ordres de ta part. C'est foutument égoïste de sa part de changer le passé, si c'est possible par ailleurs. Elle veut changer le passé juste pour son bénéfice, parce que le présent lui plait pas. Qu'elle aille sérieusement se faire foutre ! Elle n'ait pas la seule à ne pas aimer le passé et elle n'a certainement pas à le changer ! Elle se fiche totalement des répercussions sur le présent, elle peut surtout en créer un pire que maintenant, et surtout, elle n'a pas le droit de nous entraîner là-dedans ! Alors, que ça vous plaise ou non, elle peut aller se faire voir !  
– Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais je suis assez d'accord, acquiesça Irvine. Si tout le monde se mettait à faire ça, vous imaginez le bordel ? Et ça a beau être Lellone, notre grande sœur à tous (« pas à moi, » siffla Seifer avec un regard sombre), elle n'a pas à nous manipuler ainsi.  
– Et bien, si le présent ne lui plait pas, elle peut compter sur moi ! intervint Zell. Elle était avec nous à l'orphelinat !  
– Tu ne te souviens même pas d'elle, lui rappela Selphie.  
– Hé, Selphie, lui rappela Irvine, toi non plus tu ne t'en souviens pas !  
– Comment ça se fait que seuls Irvine et Seifer aient une aussi bonne mémoire ? »

La question de Squall sortit tout le monde de ses pensées.

« Seifer et moi, on a dû se retrouver à la BGU quand on avait cinq ou six ans… Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aucun souvenir d'elle et elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

Seifer soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, comme désespérée devant tant d'ignorance et de stupidité… Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« D'un, on est arrivé à la BGU quand on avait une dizaine d'années. Arrête de faire cette tête et crois-moi, je le sais. S'tu veux, t'as qu'à regarder dans ton dossier, tu verras ta date d'entrée à la BGU mais rien de plus sur ce qu'il y a avant. On faisait partie des derniers du groupe à quitter l'orphelinat, je crois qu'il n'y a eu qu'Irvine qui est resté encore plus tard ? »

Elle regarda Irvine pour avoir confirmation.

« Oui, c'est ça. Les autres sont partis quelque chose… Un ou deux ans avant pour se faire adopter, petit à petit. Il y a toujours eu quelques autres enfants à aller et venir mais on a été ceux qui sont restés le plus longtemps.  
– Oui, c'est vrai. Un point de régler. Et c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de souvenirs de moi que je n'en ai pas eu, moi. Je m'en contrefous que vous ayez oublié, moi je l'ai pas fait. Mais à quoi bon vous parlez de trucs dont vous n'aviez plus en mémoire ? Les rares fois où je l'ai fait, vous m'aviez regardé comme si j'étais idiote ou cinglée ! »

Là, elle était vraiment complètement en rogne.

« Seifer… » fit Quistis en voulant poser une main sur son épaule. Elle dut reculer pour ne pas se prendre un coup lorsque Seifer eut un grand mouvement de bras pour lui faire enlever sa main.

« Toi, tu es la pire. Vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous. Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. Je m'en contrebalance que vous vous en rappeliez maintenant, ça ne change pas le fait que vous avez oublié. Vous n'êtes certainement plus rien pour moi. J'ai grandi à côté de vous en vous voyant oublier ces souvenirs comme s'ils ne valaient rien alors il est un peu trop tard maintenant pour jouer les copains d'enfance. Sérieusement, faites vos joyeuses retrouvailles sans moi, je me casse, on se reverra à la BGU ! »

Et elle partit à grands pas. Ils la regardèrent, stupéfaits, quitter le terrain et disparaître de l'autre côté d'un bâtiment effondré. Quistis se sentait mal et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour les autres. Ils restaient silencieux, à ressasser les dernières paroles de la furie blonde, et ils s'en voulaient d'avoir oublié leur enfance quand Seifer et Irvine ne l'avait pas fait. Ils voyaient bien que ça avait considérablement blessé la jeune fille. Elle vit Irvine se frotter la nuque, très clairement mal à l'aise, mais il prit quand même la parole.

« Comme je vous le disais, ça a été très dur pour elle de voir que vous ne vous souveniez plus d'elle… Vous ne vous rappelez pas, mais lorsque Zell est parti pour se faire adopter, c'était le premier du groupe à partir, on s'était fait la promesse de se souvenir les uns des autres et de se retrouver quand on serait plus grand. Seifer est comme nous, elle a perdu sa vraie famille. Pour elle, on était un peu une famille de substitution. Alors, quand vous l'avez oublié, c'est comme si elle avait perdu une nouvelle fois sa famille. C'est pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas, elle est juste en colère contre vous. Laissez-lui un peu de temps, ça lui passera.  
– Je me sens tellement désolée, souffla Quistis. Si seulement j'avais su…  
– C'est bien là le problème. » Irvine baissa la voix et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne les jugeait pas, ce n'était pas son rôle et il n'y aspirait pas. Il comprenait leur incompréhension, il savait qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir oublié. Il comprenait aussi la douleur de Seifer parce que, bordel, il l'avait ressenti aussi, quand il avait vu qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui et encore, lui, ça n'avait duré que quelques heures alors que Seifer avait vécu cette sensation de rejet, de traitrise pendant des années. Ça l'avait rendu plus dure. « Ce n'est pas votre faute, ce n'est probablement la faute de personne. La situation est monstrueusement complexe et bizarre et Seifer a toujours été une fille à prendre avec des pincettes. Mais ça finira par aller. Elle est en colère parce que vous avez oublié et maintenant qu'elle peut vous engueuler sur ça, elle ne va pas s'en priver. Mais je pense qu'une fois qu'elle se sera calmée, elle sera vraiment contente que vous vous souveniez d'elle.  
– Il faut juste attendre un peu, c'est ça ? demanda Linoa.  
– Toi, il n'y a pas de problème mais les autres, ouais, attendez un peu avec elle avant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Je lui en parlerai plus tard. Et essayez de vous mettre dans la poche Raijin et Fujin, elle les adore, du coup, elle les écoutera sans doute plus que vous. Zell, fais pas la moue, soupira Irvine.  
– Je ne les aime pas, cracha le blond, les bras croisés devant lui. Ils sont… Ils sont…  
- Tu ne les aimes pas, nota Quistis, parce que ce sont les amis de Seifer. »

L'ancienne professeur avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et regardait Zell d'un œil sévère. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air à l'aise sous ce regard et il se frotta la nuque. Squall prit alors la parole. Avec l'explosion de Seifer, ils avaient tous oublié de se pencher sur la question qu'il avait posée juste avant.

« Mais pourquoi on a tous oublié ? » Le reste du groupe se tourna vers lui. « On a tous grandi ensemble ! On devrait se souvenir !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Irvine. Le danger des G-Forces. Elles nous accordent leurs pouvoirs. Mais perturbent notre mental.  
– Tu veux dire qu'elles prennent la place de nos souvenirs ? le coupa Quistis. Non, ce sont les adversaires des G-Forces qui colportent  
– Seifer m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié beaucoup de choses, elle aussi, lors des premières années à la BGU. Qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de l'orphelinat. Alors lorsqu'elle a entendu ces rumeurs sur les G-Forces, elle a voulu essayer pour voir et a arrêté les jonctions qu'elle avait, en ne se servant des G-Forces que quand elle y était obligée. Elle m'a dit qu'au bout de quelques mois, elle a fini par se rappeler de son enfance beaucoup plus précisément.  
– Alors, plus on utilisera les G-Forces et moins on aura de souvenirs ? l'interrompit Zell, anxieux.  
– Je n'y crois pas. » Quistis était très angoissée elle aussi et agitait les bras devant elle en parlant. « Jamais Cid ne nous utiliserait comme des cobayes !  
– Tu penses que Seifer a menti, alors ? répliqua Irvine en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria Quistis, outrée par ce soupçon. Mais elle a pu se tromper. Il y a bien d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait pu se souvenir de son passé. Parce qu'elle a fait des recherches dessus, parce qu'elle s'est concentrée ou autre ! Regarde, nous venons bien de nous souvenir de beaucoup d'événements parce que tu nous en as parlé. Seifer a bien pu avoir un déclencheur de la sorte.  
– Alors, pourquoi je me souviens de tout et vous de rien ? demanda le roux. Je n'avais pas associé de G-Force depuis pas mal de temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu plus de souvenirs que vous, comme Seifer !  
– Et toi, Selphie ? » Quistis se tourna vers la brune. « La première G-Force que tu as utilisée, c'était à ton arrivée à la BGU, n'est-ce pas ?  
– C'est vrai. » Puis elle baissa la tête en rougissant, l'air un peu honteuse. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les autres attendirent qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle brûlait visiblement de faire malgré sa gêne. Elle gratta le sol du bout du pied avant de se décider. « En fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Quand j'avais douze ans, je me suis battue contre un monstre et j'ai récupéré sa G-Force. J'ai associé ses pouvoirs. Bizarrement, je ne me souviens plus du nom de cette G-Force.  
– Si c'est la vérité… alors pourquoi nous a-t-on laissé les utiliser ? Cid et les autres devaient bien se rendre compte de la dangerosité des G-Forces ?  
– Et surtout, intervint Zell, pourquoi Seifer ne nous en a pas parlé ?  
– Elle a essayé, fit Irvine en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise. Mais les professeurs et Cid lui ont dit qu'elle se trompait et qu'elle devait arrêter de croire aux rumeurs. Qu'elle ne devait pas perturber la scolarité des autres.  
– Elle a dû sauter de joie en s'entendant répondre ça, ironisa Squall.  
– Je crois que c'est à partir de là que ses relations avec les professeurs se sont vraiment dégradées. C'est difficile de faire confiance quand on te ment de manière aussi évidente.  
– On ne peut rien y faire ? demanda Zell. Pour notre mémoire ?  
– Si : ne plus utiliser les G-Forces, déclara Squall, mais je doute qu'on puisse s'en passer… J'ai pas mal de mauvais souvenirs… Si je les perds en utilisant ma G-Force, eh ben, tant mieux. »

Irvine eut un bref instant l'air furieux et incrédule puis il recula d'un grand pas pour regarder Squall de haut en bas.

« Eh bien, estime-toi heureux que Seifer ne soit plus là, parce que si elle t'avait entendu dire ça, tu te serais pris son poing dans la figure. Surtout que pour elle, c'est plutôt ses bons souvenirs que les G-Forces lui ont pompés, en ne lui laissant que les plus amers.  
– J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Selphie en battant des mains. On n'a qu'à tenir un journal intime, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'on a vécu…  
– Peut-être que c'est la solution, approuva Zell en hochant la tête. Je m'en tape d'oublier à quel point Seifer était une horrible gamine. Je préfère être capable de protéger mes parents à Balamb. »

Irvine et Selphie hochèrent la tête. Zell pouvait être une tête de mule parfois et juger les gens à l'emporte-pièce, ne pas chercher à comprendre leurs motivations ou à aller au-delà de juste ce qu'ils montraient. Son avis pouvait être tranché et il n'y reviendrait pas dessus. Il agissait souvent avant de penser et pouvait dire des paroles blessantes sans s'en rendre compte. Mais malgré ses défauts, c'était un homme bien, courageux et intègre, qui se battrait jusqu'au bout et ferait tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. C'était un ami fidèle et quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir une entière confiance.

Quistis, elle, plongea dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'une image qui se dérobait sans cesse. Elle lui glissait entre les doigts à chaque fois qu'elle pensait la saisir.

« Dites… Vous vous souvenez de notre gouvernante ? »

Elle savait qu'une femme les avait élevés, elle se souvenait de sa présence, de ses paroles… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son apparence.

« Oui, se remémora Zell. Elle était tout le temps en noir. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait aussi de leur gouvernante, toute de noire vêtue. Son vêtement préféré était une robe longue, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, et dont le bas était plissé. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs, très beaux et très lisses, qu'elle gardait détachés et qui s'étendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

« Oh, fit Selphie. Je me souviens de son visage…  
– Elle lui ressemble ! s'exclama brusquement Zell. C'est son sosie !  
– Notre gouvernante s'appelait Kramer… Edéa Kramer ! » se rappela Quistis. Elle eut brusquement l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait renversé un seau d'eau gelée dessus et elle frissonna. « La prêtresse est notre gouvernante !  
– Notre gouvernante, une sorcière ? cria Selphie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi notre gouvernante irait envoyer des missiles, envahir des pays et tuer des gens ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, » fit Irvine en baissant la tête.

Malgré sa surprise, Squall remarqua quelque chose chez le roux. Malgré les découvertes de ces dernières minutes, il restait calme, impassible… Comme s'il était déjà au courant

« Tu n'en as pas l'air très étonné, l'accusa le brun. Tu le savais, ça aussi ?  
– Pardon ? hoqueta Selphie en se tournant pour regarder Irvine, les yeux ronds. C'est vrai, ça ?  
– Quand Carraway a parlé d'Edéa et qu'on a vu des images d'elle… Seifer et moi on avait déjà parlé de l'orphelinat, on se souvenait déjà de la gouvernante. » Il se frotta la nuque. « Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, que c'était juste une ressemblance. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à tirer. Ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit, mes excuses, c'était bidon. La vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais pas trouver la force de tirer sur celle que je pensais être la gouvernante. C'est Seifer qui m'a convaincu, qui m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Mais… Je ne comprends pas quand même… C'est notre gouvernante qui a inventé les Seeds, pas vrai ? Mais le rôle du Seed, c'est d'éliminer les sorcières. »

Squall se frotta l'arête du nez. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il savait, c'était que Seifer et Irvine avaient porté pendant longtemps un secret douloureux, sans leur en parler, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su être à la hauteur. C'était pénible comme découverte. Savoir qu'il était à ce point lié aux autres, à Seifer, à la sorcière était désagréable. Il ne voulait pas de ces liens trop difficiles à assumer. Drace voulait savoir si le Seed s'opposerait à la sorcière. La gouvernante savait que ce serait le cas mais apparemment pas la prêtresse ! Elles étaient pourtant une seule et même personne. Quelque chose clochait… Squall fut tiré de ses pensées par Irvine.

« Squall, tu m'écoutes pas ! » Irvine prit un instant de réflexion pour rassembler ses idées. « A mon avis… Euh… Ah oui ! Je suis d'accord avec Linoa. Je comprends mais je me battrais quand même. Je suivrais mes principes. C'est l'avis de tous, non ? Nous devons affronter Edéa. Quand Seifer m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser faire… J'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. La gouvernante nous a appris à vivre. En laissant agir Edéa, nous allons détruire tous nos principes. En souvenir des valeurs de notre gouvernante, nous devons éliminer ce qu'elle est devenue. Ce serait peut-être plus facile si les G-Forces avaient totalement effacé nos mémoires. Nos souvenirs ne doivent pas nous empêcher de faire le bien. Il faut être courageux… Pensez à la terrible menace que représente Edéa… Il serait égoïste de condamner des milliers de gens, au nom de quelques bons souvenirs. C'est ça être un Seed, non ? Ça va vous paraître idiot mais… Je crois au destin. Nous avons été séparés et les circonstances nous ont rassemblés. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard. Euh, je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre… Finalement on est tous ensemble. Exactement comme dans notre enfance. On n'est plus des gamins. Désormais, c'est nous qui devons décider. Une décision plutôt difficile. On va affronter notre gouvernante ou pas ? Moi, je suis d'avis de me battre, conclut Irvine en se tournant vers les autres.  
– Gouvernante ou pas, s'exclama Zell en se levant du coin où il était affalé, Edéa veut détruire le monde. Il faut l'en empêcher !  
– C'est vraiment un sale coup du sort, soupira Selphie en baissant la tête. Affronter notre gouvernante…  
– Oui, approuva Quistis, mais on doit oublier le passé et penser aux autres. «

Squall s'avança et les dévisagea à tour de rôle.

« Linoa… A toi de voir. On va devoir se battre. Désormais, Edéa et notre gouvernante sont deux personnes différentes. Notre enfance ne doit pas nous empêcher de devenir adulte. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Mais, avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, la neige commença soudainement à tomber. Selphie leva la tête au ciel, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Regardez, regardez ! Un cadeau des fées ! »

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour regarder les gros flocons blancs tomber des nuages. De la neige à la fin du printemps, même à Trabia, c'était plutôt inespéré.

« Hé, intervint Zell. Ça vous dirait de faire un tour à l'orphelinat d'Edéa ?  
– A quoi il ressemble maintenant ? demanda Selphie.  
– On pourrait trouver un indice, remarqua Irvine.  
– Un indice ? releva Quistis. Pour savoir comment Edéa est devenue comme ça ? »

Squall tourna la tête pour regarder la neige tomber sur le dôme détruit de l'université. Pourquoi Edéa avait autant changé était certainement un secret perdu dans le passé et oublié de tous.

« Quelle que soit l'explication, ça ne changera pas le présent. Mais… Je veux y aller, moi aussi.  
– Si tout le monde est d'accord, fit Selphie, alors, il n'y a plus qu'à demander à Seifer son avis.  
– Elle viendra, j'en suis sûr, déclara Irvine. Je crois que c'est elle la plus attachée à notre passé. »

Squall hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait compris cet après-midi, avec la colère de la jeune fille, la colère d'une enfant qui s'était sentie abandonnée par ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était une blessure de plus dans le cœur de Seifer, une blessure qui pourrait finalement guérir maintenant.

« On verra bien ce qu'on y trouvera. Maintenant, direction l'orphelinat. »

Linoa retint un instant Squall, juste avant de quitter le terrain de basket, alors que les autres étaient déjà sortis.

« Alors, ce coup-ci, c'est vraiment la guerre, soupira-t-il en la regardant.  
– Vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien, hein ? »

Le regard de Linoa était tellement triste que Squall s'en sentit coupable. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, c'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas y penser. La peur, ça bloquait.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à me battre.  
– Vraiment ? demanda Linoa en évitant les yeux de Squall. Seifer et toi, vous êtes parfois tellement pareils. Je déteste ça, vraiment, tu sais ? Pas que vous vous battiez, mais que tous les deux, vous ayez tellement l'air de ne pas croire à l'avenir, de ne pas croire qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que les combats. Seifer m'a dit qu'il arrivait que la BGU soit une cage pour elle, une jolie cage à l'air dorée de l'extérieur, mais qui l'étouffait. Elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que se battre et avancer droit devant. C'est comme si elle passait son temps à fuir ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. »

Squall détourna le regard. Il ne savait pas ça. Il ne savait pas que Seifer se sentait enfermée à l'université. Il s'en doutait mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Seifer ne lui parlait jamais de ce qu'elle considérait comme ses faiblesses mais elle en avait parlé à Linoa… Et Irvine, qui savait son passé, leur passé, et à qui elle devait dire bien des choses. Au final, il la connaissait moins bien que ce qu'il pensait… C'était assez déprimant comme idée. Il avait grandi avec elle presque toute sa vie et elle était presque une étrangère.

« Elle ira bien, lui affirma-t-il. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur elle mais Seifer est forte. Quoiqu'elle doive affronter, elle s'en sortira. »

Linoa hocha la tête, rassurée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour suivre les autres, sa chevelure s'envola derrière elle. Des flocons de neige s'étaient coincés dans ses cheveux sans fondre et formaient une jolie résille blanche. Linoa et Squall rejoignirent le groupe au niveau de la fontaine dans la grande cour de la TGU, là où les autres les attendaient.

Pendant leur retour à la BGU, Squall ralentit volontairement le pas pour atteindre le niveau d'Irvine, qui marchait derrière tout le monde. Le roux était perdu dans ses pensées, sans doute songeait-il à son passé et à toutes les révélations qu'il avait dû faire. Peut-être pensait-il aussi à l'avenir et à leur futur affrontement avec Edéa, Squall avait du mal à le deviner. Pour le moment, ce dernier voulait lui parler d'autre chose.

« Que penses-tu que Seifer fera ? demanda Squall à Irvine, puisque le roux semblait être le spécialiste des réactions seiferiennes.  
– T'en as vraiment aucune idée ? s'étonna le roux en levant un sourcil.  
– Elle se battra ?  
– Exact, soupira Irvine. Je ne sais pas si elle connait un autre moyen d'avancer. Ça fait que quelques semaines que je l'ai revu, mais une chose me frappe, c'est que sa manière de vivre me donne l'impression d'une fuite en avant.  
– Toi et Linoa ont dit pratiquement les mêmes choses sur Seifer. » Irvine eut la surprise de voir les lèvres de Squall se pincer, avec un peu d'amertume. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle tentait de fuir quelque chose. C'est comme si je ne la connaissais pas.  
– Oh non, crois-moi, tu la connais mieux que nous, le rassura Irvine en réprimant un petit sourire. Tu as vécu presque toute ta vie avec elle, ce n'est pas rien. Tu doutes juste pour le moment, avec tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Mais tu es vraiment important à ses yeux, tu l'as toujours été. Ne le lui répètes pas, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tue. »

Irvine tapota gentiment l'épaule de Squall avant d'allonger le pas pour rattraper les autres devant. Après un temps d'arrêt, Squall l'imita. A l'entrée de la BGU, il s'arrêta juste devant le guichet d'accueil pour s'assurer que le gardien avait bien vu passer Seifer. La neige tombait drue maintenant et le vent, maintenant de la partie, rendait la visibilité presque nulle. Même si la jeune fille était partie avant qu'il ne commence à neiger, il était rassuré de la savoir à l'intérieur.

* * *

Yup, alors qui se doutait que Seifer se souvenait de l'orphelinat ? J'avais laissé des indices dans les chapitres précédents, les trouverez-vous ?


	19. chapitre 18 : attaque et contre-attaque

**Notes :**  
- Yeah, je suis en pleine inspiration en ce moment. J'ai même déjà bien commencé le chapitre suivant ! :)  
- Y a de l'action dans ce chapitre les gens ! (je déteste tellement décrire les combats, je me trouve tellement nulle ! t_t)

**Note importante :** j'ai un projet de fic (toujours sur ff8, of course), qui se déroulerait plusieurs années après la fin du jeu, avec un tout nouveau pays qui apparaitrait (y a que moi que ça dérange, le petit nombre de pays dans ff8 ? Y a Galbadia, Trabia, Esthar, Balamb, Dollet (si on compte que c'est une ville indépendante), Horizon et Centra (bien que quasi-désertique). 7, ça fait pas des masses, quand même). Et donc, plein de OCs, dont des très importants pour l'histoire. Et Seifer est gentil (c'est moi qui écris, faut pas s'attendre à autre chose, hein. XD). Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

* * *

**Attaque et contre-attaque**

La BGU passa la nuit à proximité de l'université de Trabia. Quand le groupe de Squall était rentré, il neigeait à gros flocons et Nida ne voulait pas faire s'envoler la fac avec une visibilité aussi désastreuse, surtout dans une zone de montagnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les risques d'accident étaient trop élevés. Zell avait commencé à râler sur le climat (de la neige en plein mois de juin ! Tu parles d'un cadeau des fées !) lorsque Quistis lui donna discrètement un coup de coude, lui désignant du menton Selphie qui restait dans son coin. Zell n'avait plus émis aucune critique depuis.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Squall. Il leva la tête de son bureau pour voir Quistis entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour, Squall. »

La jeune femme avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et Squall la comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même trouvait la situation inconfortable. Tous ses souvenirs qui revenaient d'un seul coup et en même temps, ça faisait beaucoup.

« Bonjour, Quistis. » Il tendit la main devant lui d'un geste vague. « Assis-toi si tu veux.  
– Merci. » Elle regarda un instant ses mains. « Tu veux directement te rendre à l'orphelinat ?  
– Il y a un problème ?  
– Nos stocks de nourritures et autres biens sont très bas, nous avons donné beaucoup à la TGU. Nous devons refaire nos réserves à Balamb.  
– Repasser par Balamb nous demande un large détour. » Squall se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. « Enfin, nous n'avons guère le choix. Tu peux prévenir Nida ?  
– En fait, sourit timidement Quistis, je l'ai déjà fait.  
– Tu penses à tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
– J'essaye de mon mieux en tout cas.  
– Merci. » Le sourire de Quistis s'agrandit mais elle évitait de regarder Squall. Ce dernier se sentit très gêné aussi puis haussa les épaules et se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet. « Tu veux parler d'hier ?  
– C'est juste… bizarre comme situation. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis très heureuse de tous vous avoir comme frères et sœurs. » Le sourire se fit plus triste. « Et j'espère que Seifer acceptera de nous reparler bientôt.  
– Tu la connais, soupira Squall.  
– Malheureusement, je crois qu'elle va bouder assez longtemps. Merci de m'avoir écouté. C'est très gentil de ta part. C'est un changement depuis notre discussion dans la Serre de Combat. »

Squall se força à ne pas rougir. Petit à petit, ce dernier mois, il avait appris à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, à force d'être coincé avec eux dans les mêmes problèmes et avec Linoa qui le forçait à communiquer. Quistis eut un petit rire, sachant très bien ce à quoi Squall pensait, et se leva.

« A bientôt chef intrépide. Passe une bonne journée.  
– Toi aussi. »

La porte se referma derrière la jeune fille et Squall se remit au travail, le cœur un peu plus léger.

OoOoO

Avec le détour par Balamb, il leur fallut neuf jours pour atteindre la région où se trouvait l'orphelinat. Au milieu de la matinée, Nida fit sonner l'alarme à travers la BGU et Squall se rua vers la cabine de pilotage. Le jeune conducteur faisait faire du surplace au vaisseau et Squall en comprit aisément la raison lorsqu'il regarda par les jumelles que l'autre garçon lui avait passé. Le Garden de Galbadia volait près de l'orphelinat. Il abaissa les jumelles en jurant entre ses dents.

« A part ça, le coupa Nida, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ils nous ont sans doute repérés. Si non, on doit attaquer en premier.  
– Le conflit est inévitable. »

Squall pinça les lèvres. Nida tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui était devant lui.

« La sorcière est avec eux. Ça va être l'ultime bataille. »

Son commandant hocha la tête. Oui, ça allait être l'ultime bataille. Mais pour qui ? Il devait répartir les tâches et donner des ordres à chacun. Faire simple et vite, pour éviter la confusion.

Squall appuya une main contre son visage, pensant à toute vitesse. Il était bon en stratégie en cours, normalement, mais là, c'était sa première bataille rangée. Il avait besoin… Non, il voulait que quelqu'un soit là, pour ne pas prendre la décision seule. Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Seifer. Elle lui offrit un rapide sourire avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« On doit d'abord organiser la défense, Leonheart. Mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri. Sécuriser les accès puis penser à l'attaque. »

C'était les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, ceux qui confirmaient que les choix qu'il avait pris étaient bons. Il hocha la tête et attrapa le micro. Sa voix résonna dans toute la BGU. Il pouvait sentir Seifer juste derrière lui, son souffle dans son cou et la chaleur que son corps émanait.

« Ici Squall. La situation est grave alors écoutez-moi tous. Nous allons affronter l'armée galbadienne. Réglez le vaisseau à 50% de sa vitesse maximum. Nous utiliserons la puissance maxi en cas de danger. Les Grenadiers, rejoignez le parking et attendez l'ennemi. Les gradés, rassemblez-vous au premier étage, armez-vous et préparez-vous au combat. Il faut défendre en priorité l'entrée principale et le campus. Les étudiants de première année, rejoignez vite le campus. Les aspirants, allez protéger l'entrée. Les secondes années, occupez-vous des juniors. Merci infiniment. »

Il reposa le micro et Seifer lui pressa rapidement l'épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vert émeraude de ses yeux était brillant et tout le visage de la jeune fille exprimait la fierté. Squall se détendit. Il n'avait presque pas parlé à Seifer depuis les révélations à Trabia, la blonde l'évitait, mais elle était là quand il avait besoin d'elle. Seifer eut un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle savait les pensées de son chef.

Ils prirent ensemble l'ascenseur pour descendre et Irvine, Quistis et Selphie les attendaient déjà en bas. Irvine s'avança, une main sur la hanche, l'air faussement outré.

« Je croyais faire partie de la bande !  
– Je suis désolé, s'excusa Squall.  
– Pourquoi je suis toujours l'outsider ? »

Seifer leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup dans le bras du rouquin pour lui faire arrêter ses plaintes. Squall claqua des doigts pour attirer leur attention avant qu'elle ne se dissipe complètement.

« Vous allez m'aider à diriger les autres. Quand Zell sera là, on fera deux groupes.  
– Zell ? demanda Selphie, qui trépignait sur place. Je crois qu'il fait la sieste. Il n'a pas dormi depuis des lustres !  
– Quoi ? releva Quistis, surprise, avant de se corriger. Euh, oui. »

Seifer fronça les sourcils au manège des deux filles. Elles cachaient quelque chose, Zell devait être occupé ailleurs mais pour faire quoi ? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un commentaire, avec la sensation désagréable d'être encore une fois à l'écart, oubliée. L'exclamation furieuse de Squall l'empêcha de s'appesantir sur l'amertume qu'elle sentait sur sa langue et qui dépassait le goût métallique du sang venant de sa lèvre malmenée.

« Non mais, vous plaisantez ? »

Quistis s'agita, mal à l'aise, et rendit les armes.

« C'est vrai, en fait, c'est un secret. »

Squall eut l'air incrédule, comme s'il venait de se prendre une branche en pleine figure, avant de se reprendre. Elles avaient bu ou quoi ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées inutiles.

« Bon, je vais sur le campus. Selphie, Seifer, vous venez avec moi. Irvine et Quistis, retrouvez Zell et dirigez les autres à l'entrée de la fac. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et disparurent de la vue de Squall en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Irvine revint précipitamment.

« Et Linoa alors ?  
– Si vous la voyez, occupez-vous d'elle. »

Le roux repartit avec un dernier petit salut.

Peu importait le côté où Seifer dirigeait son regard, c'était partout le même bordel. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, s'armaient et s'échangeaient des objets, parfois au mépris de toutes règles de sécurité. Seifer se crispa en voyant un adolescent un peu moins âgé qu'elle jeter, oui jeter, un fusil à un autre garçon de son âge. Il eut très envie de traverser le hall pour lui mettre une baffe pour sa stupidité mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois qu'il ferait une bêtise dans le genre, il se tirerait une balle dans le pied et ça lui servirait de leçon. Mais petit à petit, les groupes s'organisaient et les escadrons de combat se rassemblaient en ordre rangé, leurs chefs à leurs têtes.

Dans le jardin qui jouxtait le campus, ils retrouvèrent Zell. Ce qui n'était pas difficile, puisqu'il criait pour haranguer le groupe qu'il menait au combat. Seifer lui donna mentalement un bon point : quand il le voulait, le chocobo mal coiffé était capable de parler sans dire trop d'âneries.

Zell les aperçut en train de l'observer et se dirigea vers eux, à l'abri des oreilles des autres Seeds.

« Je croyais que tu faisais la sieste, siffla à voix basse Squall.  
– Euh, oui, mais ton petit discours m'a donné un coup de fouet… Et vu mon grade, je suis obligé d'être ici, non ?  
– Pourquoi je ne dirige pas un groupe moi aussi, Leonheart ? » demanda Seifer.

Elle savait qu'être en pleins préparatifs pour une attaque ennemie imminente n'était pas le bon moment pour commencer à faire une scène, mais la sensation de ne pas être assez bonne pour diriger un groupe était désagréable. Pourquoi Squall faisait-il confiance à Zell, aux autres et pas à elle ? C'était comme une épine dans son côté, une douleur lancinante qui ne se laisser pas oublier. Elle vit Squall lever les yeux au ciel, l'air contrarié.

« Tu es là où je veux que tu sois et où tu seras la meilleure. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Squall ne comprenait pas le problème. Il avait besoin de Seifer à ses côtés en cas d'attaque, pour qu'elle puisse le couvrir, parce qu'il était habitué à l'avoir avec lui lors des batailles. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de commencer à se disputer avec elle pour des détails stupides alors qu'il avait besoin de son soutien.

Sauf qu'au lieu de rassurer Seifer sur son rôle, sur le fait que Squall avait besoin d'elle, ses paroles la confortèrent dans l'idée que Squall ne la pensait pas capable de diriger une escouade de combat, qu'elle n'en avait pas les compétences. Elle serra des dents, amère. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Pourtant, elle avait bien cru le contraire, surtout ses derniers jours. L'exclamation de Zell la fit redresser la tête, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée. Personne n'avait remarqué son trouble et tant mieux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que quelqu'un la verrait pleurnicher sur soi (à part Raijin et Fujin quand elle avait trop bu et qu'elle leur parlait de l'orphelinat, mais eux, c'était différent).

« Hé, attends une seconde ! »

Zell attrapa Squall par le bras et le tira un peu à l'écart de Seifer et de Selphie. Quand la gunbladiste fit machinalement le mouvement de les suivre, sa cadette l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres. La douleur dans la poitrine de Seifer augmenta. Pourquoi tout le monde la tenait à l'écart, aujourd'hui ?

De son côté, Zell se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Mais comment il allait faire pour demander ça sans avoir l'air idiot ou sans que Squall refuse ?

« C'est au sujet de ta bague… C'est pas le moment, mais… Tu peux me la prêter ? Juste pendant quelques jours ? C'est une super bague… Je la perdrai pas, je te le jure ! »

Le premier mouvement de Squall fut de refuser mais il était curieux malgré tout.

« Pourquoi tu la veux ?  
– Euh… » Zell eut l'air gêné. « C'est, euh, un secret. » Puis il eut l'air beaucoup plus audacieux et tendit la main vers Squall. « Allez, passe-la moi ! T'inquiète pas ! »

Si les réflexions de Squall avaient des sourcils, elles les auraient haussés si haut qu'ils se seraient perdus dans leurs cheveux. Plus bizarre que ça, tu mourrais. Et il y tenait, à sa bague. Enfin bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, il se demandait bien de quel secret les autres parlaient depuis le début.

Il tira un peu sur la bague pour la faire coulisser sur son gant de cuir et la donna à Zell. Le blond l'attrapa soigneusement et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis sauta de joie.

« Cool ! Te fais pas de souci… Linoa va être trop contente !  
– Linoa ?  
– Allez, Squall, laisse-moi prendre la situation en main, fit Zell en ignorant totalement la question de son camarade. »

Zell et Squall retournèrent vers Selphie et Seifer, qui patientaient depuis plusieurs minutes qu'ils finissent enfin de parler. Les yeux de Squall croisèrent ceux de Seifer, très brièvement, avant que cette dernière n'évite son regard et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille d'agir comme ça et surtout, ses yeux étaient bizarres. Ils brillaient, mais ce n'était pas comme avant, elle n'avait pas son audace, sa flamme habituelle. En fait, c'étaient comme si ses yeux étaient brillants et ternes à la fois, ce qui étaient impossibles bien sûr mais Squall n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il avait vu, parce qu'il n'y avait justement rien dans ses yeux, normalement si pleins de vie. Ils étaient juste comme vides.

Irvine, Quistis et Linoa arrivèrent en courant vers eux, la blonde rouspétant.

« Zell, où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout !  
– Moi aussi, je veux me battre ! la coupa Linoa en se tournant vers Squall. Je ne vais pas me cacher ! » Elle s'agrippa au bras du garçon. « Je peux vous aider ! Je m'y connais en combat, vous savez ? Et le docteur Kadowaki dit que je suis plutôt douée pour les sorts de soin ! Pour mon égo, c'est important, je veux être utile et efficace.  
– Fais attention à toi, » lui conseilla Squall en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques.

Seifer se crispa. Pourquoi Squall était aussi gentil avec Linoa alors qu'elle n'allait être qu'une gêne pendant les combats ? Elle allait encore se faire blesser, se mettre en danger ou quelque chose du genre et Squall se sentirait obligé d'aller la sauver ! Seifer se sentait mal depuis le début de la journée, le comportement de Linoa l'agaçait et l'autre fille faisait une cible facile pour sa colère alors elle explosa. Elle fit un grand pas et releva du bout de doigts le menton de Linoa.

« Ton égo ? C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire, notre situation ? C'est ce à quoi tu penses ? » Linoa ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite et brusquement inquiète, et voulut se défendre mais Seifer ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle serra les poings, pleine de colère, avant d'écarter les bras. « Tu vois autour de nous ? Les gens, là ? Regarde-les bien, parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu les verras. C'est un combat, Linoa, une bataille qu'on ne sait pas si on va perdre ou gagner. Une bataille où on peut mourir. Mourir, okay ? Et toi, tu parles d'égo ? Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment battu, Linoa, alors comment peux-tu dire que tu t'y connais en combat ? Tu vas juste nous gêner, te mettre en danger ou quoique ce soit et tu es trop idiote pour t'en rendre compte ! »

Quistis attrapa violemment Seifer par le bras et la tourna vers elle pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre plus verbalement encore à Linoa. L'ancienne professeur, comme le reste du groupe, était stupéfaite par la violence que Seifer venait de déployer. Surtout envers Linoa, qui échappait en temps normal aux colères de l'épéiste blonde.

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la peine de lui crier dessus, je pense que Linoa a compris ta leçon. Je sais que tu es nerveuse à cause du combat et que tu t'inquiètes pour Linoa mais, juste, calme-toi. Prends une profonde respiration. »

Quistis avait déjà dû gérer plusieurs colères de Seifer et elle savait que lui hurler dessus était la pire idée, sa cadette prenait ça comme une marque d'agression et déchaînait encore plus de violence. L'approche par la douceur et le calme (sans pourtant l'infantiliser parce que ça la crispait) était la meilleure des options. Seifer eut l'air un peu désorientée puis elle hocha la tête et se libéra de l'emprise de Quistis.

« Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à gérer ta colère, » lui fit remarquer Zell.

Elle lui répondit par un geste grossier et Irvine, par mesure de prudence, se mit entre elle et le blondin. Puis il se tourna vers Squall.

« Alors l'ennemi va attaquer à cet endroit, hein ? »

Squall détacha enfin son regard de Seifer.

« Oui. Soyez prudents et gardez un œil sur Linoa. »

Quistis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis regarda Squall, Seifer et Selphie s'éloigner. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Seifer s'était calmée assez vite, au final, et n'avait pas explosé une nouvelle fois, même avec le commentaire désobligeant de Zell (enfin, le jeune homme avait raison, Seifer avait toujours eu du mal à se contrôler lors de ses pires accès de rage mais le lui faire remarquer juste là était une très mauvaise idée). Elle entendit Nida appeler Squall par haut-parleurs puis retourna s'occuper de son groupe.

Dans le poste de pilotage, Squall regarda la GGU qui s'avançait droit vers eux. De toute évidence, ils cherchaient le choc frontal. Il baissa les jumelles et se tourna vers Nida. Qu'il continue à avancer ! Seifer lui donna brutalement un coup de coude. Il se tourna vers elle, déjà prêt à la rabrouer, mais l'expression de la jeune femme lui coupa le sifflet. Ses yeux grands ouverts n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une immense inquiétude. Elle lui tendit les jumelles.

« Ils ont installé des rampes pour permettre à des motos d'être propulsées jusqu'à la BGU. Ils nous ont doublés sur ce coup. » Elle regarda Squall et sa voix devint plus aiguë. « Ils ne vont pas passer par là où on les attendait, Squall ! Ils vont nous tomber dessus.  
– Ils sont nombreux ?  
– Suffisamment pour déstabiliser nos défenses.  
– On va leur rentrer dedans ! les interrompit Nida en criant.  
– Tourne à droite ! »

Nida fit une dernière manœuvre désespérée. Il n'y avait plus assez de place pour éviter la collision mais au lieu de se heurter de face, les deux Gardens se touchèrent sur le côté. Le choc fit vaciller tout le monde et Selphie tomba à genoux. Seifer l'aida machinalement à se relever pendant que Squall saisissait avec fébrilité le micro.

« Le vaisseau ennemi est tout proche. Soldats de la BGU, prenez garde ! »

OoOoO

Dans le campus, Zell ne se priva pour jurer. Entre les ennemis qui tombaient du ciel sur des motos et l'importante secousse qui avait projeté plusieurs combattants à terre, l'avertissement de Squall venait un peu tard. Le blond évita de justesse un Galbadien qui se précipitait vers lui. Le soldat, voyant qu'il avait raté sa cible, fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention d'en finir, mais Zell, qui s'y attendait cette fois-ci, ne se laissa pas faire. Il attrapa par le bras le fantassin, l'arracha de sa moto et le claqua par terre. L'homme mourut instantanément, le cou brisé.

« Faut protéger l'aile gauche ! cria Zell en se tournant vers son groupe. On doit les empêcher d'entrer ! »

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les motos des ennemis les rendaient plus rapides et plus mobiles que les Seeds. Un autre soldat arriva sur Zell. Le blond évita le véhicule qui fonçait vers lui mais le galbadien lui donna un coup en passant, le faisant tomber au sol. La moto fit demi-tour dans un crissement de freins et de pneus absolument infect à entendre. Zell, à terre, leva les bras, en une futile tentative de se protéger. Lorsque le coup attendu ne vint pas, il rouvrit les yeux. Le soldat était penché sur l'avant de sa moto, du sang dégoulinant d'une blessure au front.

« On dirait que je viens de te sauver la vie, commenta Irvine dans le dos de Zell.  
– Ouais. Merci, mon pote. »

Accompagnés de Quistis et Linoa, les garçons se ruèrent vers l'arrière du jardin. Partout, les combats faisaient rage entre des galbadiens et les Seeds qui tentaient de défendre leur université. Soudain, Linoa trébucha. Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Elle les regarda sans comprendre, elle ne s'était pourtant pas blessée. Irvine vint l'aider à se remettre debout et elle vit sur quoi elle avait trébuché. Un jeune mercenaire, allongé sur le sol, mort. D'atroces blessures mutilaient le cadavre. Linoa dut retenir une brusque nausée. Nom d'Hyne ! Le pauvre garçon était mort dans la souffrance et elle avait piétiné son corps. Et, quel que soit le côté où elle posait son regard, c'était la même chose. Des soldats, qu'ils soient galbadiens ou balambiens, gisaient à terre, morts ou blessés. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu suivre ses amis ? Peut-être que Seifer avait raison, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester à l'abri et ne pas chercher à se battre.

Irvine tira sur son bras pour la faire avancer et elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur déterminée au fond de son regard. Elle suivit les autres en pensant que non, elle avait raison d'être là où elle était. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'aider ses compagnons, parce que ne pas le faire aurait été fuir et ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle allait se battre, pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait et ce en quoi elle croyait. Rester dans son coin, à attendre que d'autres se bat pour soi était trop facile et elle ne voulait pas choisir la voie de la facilité. Elle voulait suivre celle qui était juste. Lorsqu'un groupe de soldats galbadiens se dressa devant elle et ses amis, elle leva la tête et les regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne laisserait plus personne blesser ceux qu'elle aime, pas sans qu'ils doivent d'abord se battre contre elle. Elle leva le bras et arma son rotator. La lame partit comme une flèche et alla trancher la gorge du premier soldat avant de revenir se fixer sur l'avant-bras de Linoa. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille mais elle ne baissa pas le regard. C'était sa résolution.

Le dernier galbadien encore debout (de leur côté, les trois autres avaient fait du bon travail) se précipita vers Linoa, pour être fauché en pleine course par un éclair jailli de nulle part. Linoa se retourna, surprise, pour voir Fujin et Raijin courir vers elle et le reste de son groupe. Elle levait le bras pour les saluer lorsque la GGU entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec la BGU. Le choc la fit vaciller mais surtout, les deux universités s'étaient violemment heurtées et le sol sous elle commençait à s'effondrer. De vastes fissures commençaient à apparaître et elle vit Zell et Quistis reculer à toute vitesse vers un endroit plus sûr. Elle sentit le terrain céder et, brusquement, il n'y eut plus rien sous ses pieds. Elle tendit désespérément les bras pour s'accrocher à quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucune prise.

Puis sa chute fut interrompue et une immense douleur explosa dans son bras, au niveau de son poignet puis de son épaule. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Fujin, à plat ventre là où il y avait encore du sol, qui tenait son poignet de ses deux mains. Linoa attrapa de sa main libre l'avant-bras de Fujin pour soulager son épaule. Mais le poids de Linoa était trop grand et Fujin commençait à glisser lentement vers le vide. Linoa croisa le regard rouge de l'albinos, puis cette dernière tourna la tête pour fixer quelqu'un derrière elle.

« RAIJIN ! VIENS M'AIDER ! »

Linoa eut un sursaut au cri soudain. Elle pouvait entendre l'urgence dans la voix de Fujin. Le poignet de Linoa devenait de plus en plus glissant et la jeune fille ferma les yeux, sûre que Fujin allait finir par ne plus pouvoir la tenir et qu'elle allait mourir. Des larmes de terreur et d'impuissance glissèrent sous ses paupières plissées et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Pitié, elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Soudainement, deux grosses mains se refermèrent sur ses avant-bras et la hissèrent sur le sol, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée, et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard paniqué de Raijin. Elle fondit en larmes et Fujin s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour tracer des cercles rassurants dans son dos. Elle pouvait sentir tous les autres être juste à côté d'elle mais pour le moment, elle était trop occupée à paniquer pour s'en soucier. Fujin donna encore quelques petites tapes dans son dos avant de se relever.

« Elle est en état de choc, annonça-t-elle.  
– Oui. » Quistis avait acquiescé en hochant la tête mais la jeune femme était elle aussi trop ahurie pour agir. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Si Linoa était toujours en vie, c'était uniquement grâce aux réflexes de Fujin. Enfin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merci, tous les deux. Sans vous, Linoa serait… » Quistis ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Merci beaucoup.  
– Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, » renchérit Linoa en se relevant. La jeune fille était encore un peu tremblante mais elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Du moins, la plus grande partie. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

Fujin eut un rapide sourire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine.  
– Oui, t'as pas à t'en faire, rit Raijin en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné. C'est ce que font les êtres humains, non, de s'aider entre eux ? On t'a sauvé la vie cette fois, un autre jour, ce sera à toi de nous sauver. »

Linoa hocha la tête avec un large sourire. La gentillesse toute simple de Raijin la ragaillardissait. Seifer avait des amis merveilleux, elle était tellement heureuse pour elle ! Linoa espérait bien qu'un jour, elle pourrait elle-aussi appelée Raijin et Fujin ses amis.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, que faites-vous là ? demanda soudain Quistis. Ce n'était pas là qu'on vous avait envoyé. »

Raijin poussa un cri en se tapant la paume de sa main contre le front. Fujin lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il se calma tout de suite.

« Avec Linoa qui tombait, on a complètement oublié ! Faut que vous reveniez dans le hall ! Y a presque plus de galbadiens ici mais ils ont réussi à forcer l'entrée principal ! »

Zell échangea un regard avec Quistis puis hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? On se bouge ! »

Ils coururent à toute vitesse vers le hall. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de combats dans les jardins, les derniers soldats ennemis ne montraient plus une grande résistance. Mais il y avait trop de corps à terre, qu'ils soient balambiens ou galbadiens, bien trop de corps. La frénésie s'était déplacée et avait gagné l'entrée principale. En même temps que le groupe de Zell y arrivait, celui mené par Squall était aussi en train de s'y diriger, conduit par Shu. Soudain, par les haut-parleurs, Nida les prévint que l'ennemi attaquait les salles de classe et que les enfants étaient en danger. Squall se tourna vers Zell.

« Toi et ton groupe, protégez l'entrée. Je vais aider en haut. Nous vous rejoindrons ici.  
– Quand on aura botté le cul des connards qui s'attaquent à des mômes, renchérit Seifer.  
– L'ennemi lance une attaque aérienne, les avertit Nida. Rejoignez les classes au premier étage. »

Dans les couloirs, les gens courraient pour aller prêter renfort aux endroits stratégiques. Malheureusement, afin de défendre les entrées au rez-de-chaussée, les mercenaires stationnés au premier étage avaient abandonné leurs postes pour rejoindre les bataillons aux entrées. Quelques-uns avaient fait demi-tour en entendant l'appel de Nida mais ils étaient encore trop peu pour protéger les enfants. L'ennemi était équipé de jet-packs qui lui permettaient une très grande autonomie de mouvement et les galbadiens atterrissaient là où ils n'étaient pas attendus.

Un cri d'alarme résonna dans le couloir principal et Squall et les autres se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe. Plusieurs soldats avaient réussi à entrer dans la salle en brisant une des baies vitrées. Une seule instructrice se dressait devant eux pour protéger un groupe d'enfants, blottis dans un coin de la salle et absolument terrifiés. Seifer sentit sa vieille amie la colère revenir et elle se précipita en avant, sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Seule comptait la rage qui la rendait plus forte et les ennemis qu'elle devait détruire. Espèce de sales lâches ! Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre ainsi à des enfants ? Elle allait tous les crever !

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, les soldats galbadiens gisaient à terre dans une mare de sang. Squall et Selphie haletaient à ses côtés, complètement essoufflés. Elle s'était à peine rendu compte de leur présence, trop aveuglée par le voile rouge qui était tombée sur ses yeux. Enfin, Selphie passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la sueur pour les dégager de son visage.

« Pfiou, ça, c'était du combat ! Je suis bien contente de pas être ton ennemie, Seifer. T'as tué presque tous ces types à toi toute seule.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de te précipiter comme ça ? siffla Squall. C'était complètement inconscient.  
– Lâche-moi ! grogna la blonde. On a gagné, c'est bon !  
- Un jour, tu te tueras à foncer comme ça, l'avertit Squall. Et après, tu oses critiquer quand les autres font de même.  
– Ouais, c'est ça. » Seifer se détourna et haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard déçu du garçon. Ça lui aurait fait trop mal. « Comment vont les mioches ?  
– On va bien madame, fit un petit garçon en sortant de la table sous laquelle il s'était caché. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir protégés. »

Seifer eut l'air étonnée par le sourire du môme puis une petite fille courut et alla se serrer contre elle, ses petits bras passés autour de la taille de l'épéiste. L'enfant était agitée de frissons nerveux et Seifer passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« C'est bon, ils ne vont plus te faire de mal. Chut. » Les épaules de la gamine tremblèrent et un reniflement se fit entendre. « Là, calme-toi. »

L'instructrice vint s'agenouiller près de la petite fille et la détacha doucement de la taille de Seifer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux et rassurants. Seifer retourna près de Squall.

« Un gamin qui te fait un câlin sans se prendre un coup de ta part ? C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
– Rah, lâche-moi, je te dis ! »

Le ronchonnement de la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à masquer son léger rougissement. Un jour, Squall devrait la prévenir que même si elle réussissait bien à contrôler ses réactions (quand elle le voulait) et à garder une face neutre, ses oreilles rougissaient quand elle était gênée. Et que pour reprendre contrôle d'elle-même, elle se frottait toujours l'aile du nez avec son index… Comme elle était justement en train de le faire. Mais s'il le lui disait, elle ferait attention ensuite à ne plus montrer ce genre de failles et Squall les aimait plutôt bien. Ça rendait Seifer plus facile à comprendre et à gérer. Ça faisait partie de l'ensemble complexe et compliqué qu'était la jeune fille.

« On fait quoi, Squall ? On peut pas se contenter d'encaisser les attaques, on ne va jamais arriver à tenir !  
– Je sais. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il se tourna vers l'institutrice. « Vous, amenez les enfants dans un endroit plus à l'abri. Essayez de réunir tous les petits dans une même salle, ce sera plus facile à protéger. » La femme hocha la tête et entraîna les enfants hors de la pièce. Squall regarda autour de lui. « Nous allons contre-attaquer. Tout de suite. »

OoOoO

Les deux universités s'étaient posées, l'une près de l'autre, et les combats se déroulaient dans les deux jardins. Squall, Seifer et Selphie se glissèrent discrètement, entre les arbres et les murs, sans se faire remarquer. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils approchaient de la GGU, Irvine se précipita devant eux pour les intercepter. Il les conduisit un peu à l'écart, dans un bosquet, où les attendaient les autres. Zell et Linoa se redressèrent à leur arrivée et Fujin desserra sa prise sur son arme. Raijin et Quistis restèrent accroupis, par soucis de discrétion. Squall s'avança au milieu d'eux.

« Nous allons porter une attaque à l'intérieur même de la GGU.  
– Elle doit être pratiquement vide, tous les soldats doivent participer aux combats dehors, fit remarquer Seifer. On doit pouvoir circuler dedans sans croiser grand-monde, si on arrive à y pénétrer.  
– On peut passer par des entrées secondaires, leur indiqua Irvine. Je sais où elles sont, il y en a une pas loin d'ici.  
– On te suit. »

Se faufilant à travers les ombres, le groupe parvint près des bâtiments. Irvine se glissa soudainement entre deux piliers et une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement terrible. Les jeunes gens s'introduisirent dans la GGU à sa suite. Les couloirs métalliques, froids, leur donnaient la chair de poule et la désagréable sensation d'un piège qui n'attendaient que de se refermer sur eux. Squall se tourna vers les autres.

« Notre mission : tuer la prêtresse. Notre adversaire n'est pas une simple femme mais notre pire ennemie. » Il savait que son visage était froid, dur, parce qu'il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses doutes, ses sentiments, surtout pas maintenant. Il était leur chef et il devait les mener jusqu'au bout. S'il flanchait, alors il entraînerait les autres avec lui et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il croisa le regard brûlant, confiant et farouche de Seifer et toute la détermination, la force qu'il pouvait y lire le rassura, l'apaisa. Seifer serait toujours là, à ses côtés. La même détermination, la même confiance se lisaient sur les visages des autres. « On doit oublier le passé et mettre nos sentiments de côté. Moi, en tout cas, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être sentimental. L'ennemi est responsable de cette situation, pas nous. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, un peu gêné. Squall aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se cacher et éviter le regard des autres. Il n'aimait pas parler en public, il n'aimait pas montrer qui il était. Seifer eut un petit ricanement ironique.

« Joli discours, chef ! On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Elle avait un léger rictus aux lèvres, quelque chose entre la grimace moqueuse et un sourire sarcastique. Mais, au moins, elle avait fait disparaître le silence gênant. C'était sans doute le but de son intervention.

« Deux groupes vont chercher la sorcière, pour l'affronter. Seifer, Selphie, vous êtes avec moi. Irvine, Quistis et Zell, vous partez de l'autre côté.  
– Et moi ? fit Linoa.  
– Tu restes avec Raijin et Fujin. Je veux que vous alliez prévenir Shu de ce qui se passe, pour qu'elle nous envoie des renforts. Et si jamais il nous arrive à tous quelque chose, c'est elle qui prend le relais et qui devient le chef.  
– Très bien, acquiesça Fujin avec un petit hochement de tête raide.  
– Mais je veux vous aider ! protesta Linoa. Je sais me battre !  
– Mais rien du tout. Tu nous es plus utile en allant chercher des renforts, répliqua Squall avec douceur. Fais-le. On a besoin que tu fasses ça. »

Fujin jeta un regard à Seifer, qui hocha la tête. Squall (comme les autres) trouvait toujours ça curieux, la façon dont les deux amis de Seifer cherchaient toujours, toujours son avis et ses ordres. Peu importe que l'ordre vienne d'un supérieur de Seifer, ils voulaient quand même la confirmation de la jeune fille. Une telle loyauté pouvait être dérangeante et Squall savait qu'il devait le rapporter dans les dossiers des trois balambiens. Il n'en ferait rien, Seifer lui arracherait la tête si jamais il y pensait. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas le faire.

Raijin passa un bras autour des épaules d'une Linoa réticente et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie, en agitant sa main libre dans un geste d'au revoir vers ceux qui restaient – et surtout vers Seifer. Il espérait que son amie n'aurait rien. Seifer était si forte et si fragile à la fois, comme un rocher creusé de l'intérieur et où un simple choc au bon endroit suffirait à le briser. Fujin lui donna un coup de coude pour le tirer de ses pensées, en lui jetant un regard noir (noir comme le sang qui séchait lentement sur une des manches de la jeune fille).

OoOoO

Leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs, en un bruit affreusement anxiogène, Squall, Seifer et Selphie courraient, fouillant les salles sans trouver personne. Il fallait croire que la sorcière et Drace étaient sûrs que leur plan fonctionnerait car ils ne croisèrent nul garde, nul soldat, nul monstre. Ils avaient sans doute jeté toutes leurs forces dans la bataille qui faisaient rage dehors, pensant certainement que personne n'atteindrait vivant la GGU. Ils se trompaient.

Entre les portes verrouillées (et donc, la recherche des passes les ouvrant), les salles qui communiquaient et celles qui ne communiquaient pas, le Garden était devenu un véritable labyrinthe et trouver la sorcière ressemblait à un jeu de cache-cache géant. Frustrée, Seifer finit par donner un grand coup de poing dans un mur, ce qui produisit un bruit métallique sonore et lui attira un regard noir de la part de Squall mais le jeune homme ne la réprimanda pas à haute voix. L'impatience lui nouait aussi le ventre et l'angoisse de se faire repérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient en territoire ennemi le rendait nerveux. Ils devaient trouver la sorcière – et vite.

Au hasard de leurs recherches, ils en profitèrent pour déverrouiller plusieurs issues. Ils en auraient peut-être besoin pour fuir rapidement et ça permettrait aux renforts (si jamais il y en avait) de pénétrer dans les bâtiments. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le hall central, d'où ils pourraient enfin monter dans les étages. Un rayon de lumière éclairait une chose, au centre. Selphie eut un mouvement de recul quand ils furent suffisamment près pour distinguer ce qu'était cette chose. Une créature hybride, monstrueuse. Une chimère à la triple tête de chien. De sa peau grise, épaisse suintait une humeur visqueuse qui s'écoulait entre des croûtes rouges. Seifer et Squall partageaient le même dégoût que leur cadette et une grimace semblable déformait leurs beaux visages. Le monstre ouvrit ses trois têtes et poussa un triple rugissement, puissant et plein de danger, qui se répercuta longuement entre les murs de la salle. De la bave dégoulinait de ses babines.

« Je suis Cerbères, gronda le monstre de sa voix triple, et je garde cet endroit.  
– Une G-Force ? souffla Seifer, impressionnée malgré elle par la puissance de l'animal.  
– Capturons-la, ordonna Squall en tirant sa gunblade.  
– Quelle arrogance, humains, de la part de simples mortels ! »

La chimère se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et retomba sur le sol de tout son poids. Sous sa puissance démesurée, le plancher se fendit et Selphie perdit l'équilibre. Avec une vitesse impressionnante pour une créature de sa masse, Cerbères fonça vers elle, sa triple gueule grande ouverte, uniquement pour se faire faucher dans son élan par un pic de glace. Le monstre feula lorsque cette lance s'enfonça cruellement dans sa longue queue et se retourna, fixant Squall de ses regards brûlants de rage. Le jeune homme réprima un mouvement de recul devant l'inhumanité de ses yeux. Il ne fuirait pas, jamais, qui que soit son adversaire.

Les coups des jeunes gens portaient au but mais pénétraient difficilement la peau plus dure que la roche de la G-Force. A l'opposé, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à les toucher mais ses coups détruisaient tout sur leurs passages. Si jamais un des humains se faisaient toucher, il n'y survivrait pas.

Cerbères fit une nouvelle fois trembler le sol et le plancher se souleva juste sous les pieds de Seifer. Surprise, la jeune fille trébucha en voulant reculer. Le monstre eut un cri de triomphe en voyant un peu de sang couler de la tête de la blonde, là où elle s'était cognée. Ses narines frémirent en sentant un sang jeune, plein de fougue, d'impatience et de courage. Dévorer le corps de cette humaine, une fois qu'il l'aurait vaincue, serait son meilleur repas depuis longtemps, si sa chair se révélait être à la hauteur de son sang. Les autres aussi avaient l'air délicieux, forts et déterminés comme ils étaient. Il se lécha les babines, se délectant à l'avance. La jeune humaine blonde s'était relevée, furieuse, ce qui était encore meilleur. Oh, ses entrailles devaient être délicieuses.

Le monstre eut un grondement de surprise lorsque, d'un sortilège, Seifer enflamma le bout de sa gunblade. Le feu se répandit sur toute la lame et remonta lentement sur son bras. Et la chimère eut envie de reculer au sourire mauvais qui naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le sourire était tordu, trop large et trop fin, trop malsain. La seule personne sur qui il avait vu un tel sourire, était la sorcière et c'était dangereux. Il grogna, montra les dents en signe d'avertissement, mais l'humaine n'eut pas peur. Elle s'avança encore et le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux. Cerbères se précipita vers elle, pour la mordre, la déchirer en morceaux pour sentir son sang et sa chair sous ses dents, sur sa langue. Mais surtout, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne _devait_ pas porter sa prochaine attaque. Il se jeta sur elle mais ses griffes se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle n'était déjà plus là.

Où ? Au-dessus ? Elle l'attaqua sans qu'il ne la vit, son arme tranchait sa chair à maints endroits et le feu s'engouffrait dans ses blessures. Il brûlait ! Il brûlait terriblement de l'intérieur ! L'humaine était une démone ! Il se roula par terre, dans l'espoir d'éteindre les flammes et la souffrance infernale. Il vit l'humain brun et l'humaine brune s'approcher de lui et lever les bras. Des pics de glace et des éclairs de foudre le transpercèrent. La douleur l'envahit à nouveau pour ensuite se dissoudre en une douce léthargie. Il savait ce que signifiait cette sensation. Il avait perdu. Ces humains l'avaient vaincu. Il leva un dernier regard vers eux, n'ayant plus la force que de soulever une seule tête.

« Intéressant, » gronda-t-il alors que son corps partait en lambeaux, rejoignait le monde immatériel des chimères.

Intéressant, ce jeune humain qui n'avait pas reculé. Intéressante, cette jeune humaine aux yeux qui brûlaient comme le feu. Il n'avait pas rencontré de mortels comme eux depuis des siècles. Il les observerait avec attention, quand ils le lieraient à eux. Il avait plusieurs millénaires d'existence, peut-être qu'ils rendraient sa vie un peu plus intéressante pour les prochaines années. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Les jeunes gens regardèrent la G-Force disparaître et Seifer attrapa le cristal noir qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. La pierre était légèrement chaude au toucher. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire une jonction avec un Gardien pour le moment, surtout un inconnu et dont ils ne connaissaient pas les effets. Seifer rangea le cristal magique dans la pochette accrochée à sa ceinture avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à Squall. Selphie s'approcha d'elle pour refermer sa blessure au crâne (très superficielle, grâce soit rendue à Hyne !) tandis que Squall rengainait son arme. Puis, une fois que les deux filles eurent fini, il s'avança en direction de l'ascenseur. Les portes de l'appareil se refermèrent derrière eux trois.

Les portes se rouvrirent pour donner sur une vaste salle, à dominance bleue. Tout au fond, un podium les surmontait de quelques marches. Et sur cette estrade, tranquillement assise sur un trône surmonté d'un dais de voilages blancs, la sorcière les regardait d'un air dédaigneux, Drace à ses côtés. Pour l'effet de surprise, c'était raté. Seifer, Squall et Selphie s'avancèrent, les armes à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leurs ennemis. Un sourire méprisant naquit sur les lèvres de la nécromancienne et Selphie eut une irrépressible envie de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher cet horrible sourire, le lui déchirer avec les ongles, tellement il semblait déplacer sur le visage de leur ancienne gouvernante, tellement il était une insulte à la femme (bonne, compatissante, affectueuse) qu'elle avait été. Squall l'arrêta en tendant le bras.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, ironisa Drace en faisant un pas vers eux, je comptais vous rendre visite.  
– Traître, siffla Squall.  
– Edéa n'était donc pas votre gouvernante, celle qui vous a élevé comme votre mère ? demanda d'une voix doucereuse le garçon aux cheveux argentés. C'est un peu déplacé de ta part, Leonheart, de m'appeler traître.  
– Tu as trahi la BGU, grinça Seifer entre ses dents, en volant des renseignements secrets et en les vendant aux plus offrants. C'est pour ça que tu as été déchu de ton statut.  
– Il ne faut pas ressasser le passé comme ça, voyons, Seifer, répliqua Drace avec mauvaise foi. Tu vas te faire des ulcères. Au fait, mon offre tient toujours.  
– Va te faire voir. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plissés et brillaient de colère. Son adversaire n'insista pas mais garda un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir et que ce secret le remplissait de joie. Seifer eut une nouvelle bouffée de colère irraisonnée et s'en étonna, malgré la situation. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler correctement ses émotions (déjà que même avant, ce n'était pas gagné mais là, c'était mille fois pire). Depuis la prison, en fait, elle avait pratiquement toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle se précipita vers Drace, la gunblade levée mais, le temps qu'elle gravisse les quelques marches qui les séparaient, le garçon avait tiré une de ses épées et bloqua sans difficulté son coup. Il tendit sa main livre et imprima une violente poussée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Déjà en équilibre précaire sur l'escalier, Seifer glissa et tomba. Elle roula sur le sol et se releva immédiatement sous le rire désagréable de Drace.

Un éclair lancé par Selphie eut raison de cet éclat moqueur, pour le plus grand bien des nerfs de trois Seeds. Drace grimaça et recula. Seifer et Squall en profitèrent pour grimper à toute vitesse les marches. Leur adversaire s'était déjà repris et avait tiré sa deuxième épée. Avec une vitesse et une agilité impressionnante, il bloquait sans difficulté les lames des gunbladistes. Seifer et Squall avaient beau mettre toutes leurs forces dans leurs coups, essayer toutes les feintes auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, rien ne passait la défense de fer de Drace. Le jeune argenté était certes réduit à la plus stricte défense et était obligé de parer tous les coups pour ne pas être blessé, Seifer et Squall enrageaient de ne pas arriver à le toucher. Le corps à corps s'intensifia encore. A ce niveau, la résistance de Drace était surnaturelle. Eux deux étaient en sueur, le souffle court. Lui n'avait même pas une seule mèche de travers et avait toujours son petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. La même idée effleura les deux balambiens, presque en même temps. Et si la sorcière avait, par un procédé surnaturel quelconque, développé les capacités de Drace ? Ça  
expliquerait bien des choses.

Brusquement, des nuages noirs s'accumulèrent dans la salle et les trois épéistes levèrent la tête, surpris. Ils entendirent soudain Selphie crier.

« Seifer, Squall ! Ecartez-vous ! »

Réagissant au son, avant même de comprendre exactement la phrase, Squall attrapa Seifer par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui. Il plongea dans les escaliers dans les escaliers alors que, dans son dos, la foudre éclata une seconde fois. Il se redressa et se retourna au même instant que Seifer, pour voir Golgotha lentement disparaître dans les airs. Il cligna des yeux, incrédule, tandis que Seifer se frottait un coude, là où elle s'était cognée en dégringolant l'escalier. Enfin, elle en devait quand même une à Squall, pour l'avoir écarté de l'attaque. Selphie franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et Squall lui offrit un sourire fatigué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier mais la sorcière se leva soudainement. Elle n'était pas intervenue dans le combat, se contentant de les regarder, mais maintenant que son chevalier était vaincu, elle voulait se battre ? Elle se contenta de leur offrir le même regard dédaigneux qu'à leur arrivée. Puis, son corps devint semblable à une ombre et s'enfonça dans le sol, alors que sa voix résonna dans le vide.

« L'auditorium est juste en dessous. »

Selphie ne retint pas le frisson qui la traversa. La magie de la prêtresse la mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise, elle la haïssait de toutes ses forces, parce qu'elle était imprévisible, dangereuse, maléfique. La nécromancienne pouvait tordre la réalité à sa guise sans qu'ils puissent l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait sans doute les tuer d'un seul geste. Seifer fit un pas vers Drace et Squall lui attrapa le bras d'un geste machinal.

« Arrête.  
– Laisse-moi vérifier qu'il est bien mort et finir le travail s'il ne l'est pas.  
– Arrête, répéta le brun. On doit retrouver la sorcière. »

Seifer le regarda, boudeuse et indécise, avant de hocher la tête et de s'engouffrer à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. L'étage d'en bas, ils parcoururent le couloir pour arriver à l'auditorium, mais il était vide. Ils s'avancèrent entre les sièges jusqu'à l'espace central mais personne n'était visible. Où était passé la sorcière ? Ils se retournèrent en entendant un bruit de pas, ce fut Linoa qui, contre toute logique, entra dans la salle. Squall fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'était dangereux !

Un bruit d'objet qui se brisait éclata au-dessus d'eux et les jeunes gens levèrent la tête. Faisant exploser un panneau optique qui se trouvait dans son passage, la prêtresse plana dans les airs avant de se poser gracieusement sur l'estrade, derrière le micro, en une parodie dérangeante d'enseignant. Elle posa un regard, curieux cette fois-ci, sur Squall.

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Seed dont chacun annonce la venue. » A ses mots, Squall fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait la sorcière ? Cette dernière continua sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, un sourire tordu et mauvais aux lèvres. « J'avoue être impressionnée. Impressionnée par ta naïveté ! Ta vie s'arrête ici, petit Seed ! Tous les Seeds doivent périr ! »

Drace apparut aux côtés de la sorcière et Seifer serra des poings. Elle savait, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû vérifier s'il était bien mort !

« Je suis le chevalier d'Edéa, annonça leur adversaire. Je vous tuerais tous. »

La sorcière fit un geste et son image ainsi que celle de Drace vacilla et disparut. Une lumière blanche clignota dans la salle puis ils réapparurent juste devant les Seeds. Drace souffrait visiblement encore de l'attaque de Golgotha, ses gestes étaient plus lents, moins précis. Squall et Seifer bloquèrent ses coups sans difficulté, tandis que Selphie et Linoa détournaient l'attention de la nécromancienne. Cette dernière tentait d'abattre les jeunes filles, qui se baissaient pour se cacher derrière les sièges. Elles n'essayaient pas de se battre, elle voulait juste distraire la prêtresse, le temps que Seifer et Squall battent Drace. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais elles n'étaient pas folles au point de vouloir affronter à deux une sorcière. Cette dernière hurla de rage en voyant Drace s'effondrer, une nouvelle fois vaincu. Elle leva les deux mains et condensa les ténèbres en un gigantesque maelstrom. Puis, la tempête noire fila vers les deux épéistes en mugissant. Seifer leva les bras devant le visage, en un réflexe conditionné mais idiot, pour se protéger. Elle se fit balayer, comme Squall, par la puissance de la magie et ils furent tous deux projetés contre le haut pupitre. Leurs corps glissèrent au sol, comme des pantins désarticulés.

Selphie donna un coup de coude à Linoa et lui chuchota d'aller soigner leurs amis. Puis, la petite Seed se leva et jeta un sortilège de foudre vers la sorcière. Cette dernière l'écarta d'un geste dédaigneux de la main et répliqua par plusieurs lames effilées de glace. Selphie plongea derrière une rangée de sièges et les pics se plantèrent là où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. La petite brune ressortit un peu plus loin et jeta un nouveau sortilège, tout aussi inefficace. Selphie savait qu'elle avait besoin de sorts plus puissants pour blesser la nécromancienne mais les lancer prendraient plus de temps et elle n'avait pas ce temps ! Elle devait à tout prix garder les yeux de la prêtresse sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se retourne et voit Linoa en train de guérir Seifer et Squall. La blonde reprenait déjà ses esprits mais elle avait encore besoin de quelques minutes pour être apte au combat. Alors, Selphie devait faire en sorte de lui gagner ces quelques minutes, parce qu'elle était la seule Seed encore debout. Elle ne trahirait pas la confiance que ses amis mettaient en elle sur une aire de combat ! Ce petit jeu de cache-cache dura encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière en eût assez. Elle créa un nouveau maelstrom de ténèbres et le lança en direction de Selphie. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de terreur et plongea à terre. La puissance se déchaîna au-dessus de sa tête, faisant voltiger sièges et tables. Les vents impétueux lacérèrent la peau de Selphie et plusieurs débris lui retombèrent dessus. Tout devint noir un bref instant et quand elle revint à elle, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'elle était coincée.

Selphie ferma les yeux, se crispant dans l'attente du sort qui devait l'achever. Quand il ne vient pas, elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva péniblement, déplaçant de son mieux les décombres qui la gênaient et grimaçant quand ses blessures se rappelaient à elle. Enfin, elle put s'asseoir et voir ce qui se passait. Seifer et Squall étaient parfaitement remis d'aplomb et, avec l'aide de Linoa, se battaient contre la sorcière. Et ils semblaient gagner. Selphie voulut se lever pour les aider mais ses jambes refusaient de fonctionner. Elle avait trop mal, ses coupures n'arrêtaient pas de saigner non plus, et elle était trop fatiguée pour réussir à lancer un sort de soin. Pour un peu, elle en pleurerait de rage !

Enfin, Seifer porta un coup à la tête de la nécromancienne et cette dernière s'effondra. Selphie poussa un petit cri de victoire et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, se hissa sur ses jambes pour se porter jusqu'à ses amis. Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant qu'une lumière blanche intense ne l'éblouisse et elle tomba une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle vit que la même chose arrivait aux autres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent. Elle était si fatiguée !

Squall ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière blanche. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait juste tellement mal à la tête… Il distingua, à travers la brume blanche, Linoa marcher comme une marionnette dont on tirerait les fils, jusqu'à Drace, pour ensuite s'effondrer à genoux près de lui et porter une main au front du jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva alors et quitta la salle alors que Linoa s'évanouit. A ce moment, la lumière surnaturelle devint tellement intense que Squall dut fermer les yeux puis elle disparut. L'adolescent brun se redressa, sa douleur avait brusquement disparu. Il sentit à ses côtés Seifer et Selphie faire de même. Mais Linoa restait inconsciente. Seifer se précipita vers la jeune fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Une voix retentit soudain dans la salle.

« Squall, Seifer, Selphie… »

Non loin des Seeds, la sorcière se redressait. Elle leva la tête pour regarder derrière eux, au fond de la salle.

« Irvine, Zell… Vous avez tellement grandi ! J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps. Mais je le redoute aussi terriblement. Est-ce un jour de célébration… ou de deuil ? Où est Ellone ? Ai-je réussi à la protéger ? »

Les jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard, troublés et perdus. Ils n'interrompirent pas le monologue de la prêtresse, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Est-ce une nouvelle ruse de la sorcière ? Squall n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus dans ses pensées, car Quistis l'appelait. Elle était assise à côté de Seifer et scrutait Linoa.

« Linoa ne va pas bien ! »

Linoa ? Que se passait-t-il avec Linoa ? La jeune fille restait inconsciente. Et que se passait-il avec la sorcière ? Squall s'agenouilla au côté de Linoa et Seifer se leva pour lui laisser plus de place. Pour la plus grande terreur des autres, elle alla se planter face à la nécromancienne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Vous êtes la sorcière folle qui veut détruire le monde ou notre gouvernante ? Notre ennemie ou la femme qui nous a élevé ?  
– Oh, Seifer ! »

Il y avait tellement d'affection, tellement d'amour dans ces deux petits mots que les Seeds se sentirent vaciller. Le monde tournait autour d'eux à toute vitesse.

« J'étais ensorcelée par la sorcière. Je ne le suis plus maintenant. Je suis juste Edéa, votre gouvernante. » La femme eut un sourire navré. Seifer hocha la tête, doucement, des larmes au coin des yeux devant la douceur qui s'exprimait dans le regard de l'adulte en face d'elle. C'était exactement la même douceur que cette femme avait lorsqu'elle les avait élevés. « S'il te plait, Seifer, laisse-moi juste te regarder encore un peu. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
– Nous n'avons pas le temps, fit Squall d'une voix blanche en se levant. Nous devons partir d'ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr. Et Linoa est encore inconsciente. Nous devons lui obtenir les soins appropriés.  
– Venez avec nous, gouvernante, proposa Seifer. Venez à la BGU. Vous pourrez y voir Cid et vous serez en sécurité. »

Edéa hocha la tête et Irvine lui prêta son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer. Maintenant que l'espèce d'aura magique l'avait déserté, elle semblait plus frêle, presque fragile. Mais beaucoup plus humaine, aussi. Squall se pencha et souleva avec délicatesse le corps de Linoa. Ils quittèrent la salle sans un regard en arrière.


	20. chapitre 19 : Coma

**Notes :**

- Mon dieu, il doit neiger, j'ai même pas mis une semaine à écrire ce chapitre ! Louez ma célérité, parce que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça risque de se reproduire. XD  
- J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il regroupe mes trois M préférés : manipulation, mindfuck, mindcontrol. C'était vraiment génial à écrire ! Et sacrément angst aussi. (je m'aime, je suis sadique, j'adore les trucs tordus !)  
- Pour savoir qui est Arthur et le pourquoi du comment de la discussion entre Shu et Seifer, c'est dans le chapitre 5 d'Histoires Annexes. (merci Alexfr36 de m'avoir signalé cet oubli de précision de ma part !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Coma**

Le lendemain, les Seeds s'étaient retrouvés à l'orphelinat pour revoir Edéa. Cid se tenait à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main. Tous deux regardaient l'océan lorsque Squall et les autres arrivèrent et ils se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant arriver. Leur ancien proviseur s'avança.

« Je sais que je vous ai déçu. Je parle, je parle et dès que ça se corse, je disparais. La situation était vraiment dure pour moi. Si vous gagniez, je perdais ma femme, et si vous perdiez, je vous perdais vous. Je suis désolé. Je ne vous demande pas pardon, mais, s'il vous plait, pardonnez à Edéa. »

La prêtresse soupira avant de s'approcher à son tour.

« Oh, mes enfants, pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai élevés et pourtant j'ai failli vous…  
– Nous comprenons, fit doucement Squall.  
– Nous, s'exclama Selphie en se précipitant au côté de la femme, on vous a attaqué alors qu'on savait que vous étiez notre gouvernante ! »

Les déclarations des autres adolescents furent des variations de celle de Selphie.

« Mes enfants… Je sais qu'en tant que Seeds, il vous est interdit de refuser le combat. » Edéa eut un sourire plein de fierté qui leur fit chaud au cœur. « Votre courage est admirable. Mais sachez que je peux redevenir votre ennemie d'un moment à l'autre…  
– Mais vous avez pourtant dit que vous étiez contrôlée ! la coupa Seifer. Vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant !  
– Je n'ai rien pour faire tant que j'étais à Galbadia. Ma volonté était sous le contrôle d'Ultimécia. Ultimécia est une sorcière du futur, expliqua Edéa. Elle apparaîtra dans de nombreuses générations. Ultimécia souhaite retrouver Ellone et s'emparer de ses pouvoirs mystérieux. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête à cette phrase, c'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient compris. « Ellone et moi étions très proches. Ultimécia est une redoutable sorcière. Son âme exhale la haine et la colère. J'ai refusé qu'elle ensorcelle Ellone. Pour se venger… C'est moi qu'elle a envoûté. J'ai perdu momentanément mon âme mais Ellone est saine et sauve. » Edéa soupira, pleine de regrets et baissa la tête pendant un instant de silence. Ces souvenirs étaient particulièrement durs à évoquer. Puis elle se reprit. « Durant mon séjour à Galbadia, j'étais totalement impuissante. Une vraie marionnette… Comme Ultimécia n'a toujours pas retrouvé la trace d'Ellone… J'ai peur qu'elle s'empare une nouvelle fois de mon âme. J'essayerais de résister le plus possible… mais si cela ne suffit pas, je devrais à nouveau vous affronter. J'ai besoin de vous, les enfants. »

Squall avait tenté d'aiguiller la conversation sur Linoa mais Edéa ne savait pas comment aider la jeune fille. Et, pour Cid, le plus important était de conduire les Seeds à la victoire. Seifer avait posé une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Squall quand ce dernier s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait écarté cette main d'un geste vif, sans se soucier de la douleur dans le regard de la blonde. Il entendait distraitement Edéa expliquer qu'Ultimécia voulait les pouvoirs d'Ellone pour lancer une compression temporelle : faire fusionner le temps et l'espace pour que le passé, le présent et le futur ne soient plus qu'un. Seul le néant découlerait d'une telle action. Mais Squall s'en fichait, il se souciait trop de Linoa. Zell le tira de ses pensées et il se rendit compte que tous le regardaient – et que Seifer se trouvait juste à ses côtés, les bras croisés, et lui jetait un regard étrange, qu'il évita.

« Mais t'écoutes rien du tout ! protesta Selphie avec un accent indigné.  
– Bref, résuma Squall avec un éclat dangereux au fond des yeux, on doit empêcher Ultimécia de prendre le contrôle d'Ellone.  
– C'est ça, acquiesça Quistis, mais…  
– On retourne à la BGU prévenir tout le monde.

Puis Squall avait tourné les talons pour rejoindre le Garden sans leur jeter un seul regard et Edéa avait refusé de rester à la BGU. Elle s'était installée, avec son mari, dans l'ancien orphelinat qu'ils tenaient autrefois. Quistis avait protesté, devant la vétusté des lieux, mais la gouvernante n'avait pas fléchi. Alors l'université les avait laissés derrière, quand elle avait décollé pour faire un aller et retour jusqu'à Horizon, pour s'approvisionner. Et, depuis deux jours, une ambiance pesante s'était installée dans les couloirs, flottant comme une nappe de brouillard collante et désagréable.

La BGU avait ses propres plaies à panser. Elle avait gagné la bataille mais elle avait perdu de nombreux hommes, beaucoup de Seeds étaient morts et quelques étudiants aussi. De plus, la plupart de leurs ennemis étaient aussi des Seeds, ce qui laissait un goût encore plus amer. Pendant la majorité du trajet jusqu'à la ville portuaire, la plupart du travail fut de ramasser les morts, de les identifier pour ensuite leur donner un enterrement le plus décent possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de brûler les corps et le crématorium de la BGU fonctionnait à plein régime. Amis comme ennemis, les cendres étaient ensuite conservées dans la petite chapelle ardente, édifiée au sous-sol. Beaucoup pleuraient ouvertement dans les couloirs, surtout les plus jeunes. Le deuil, la souffrance, l'incompréhension étaient dures à porter.

Et, pour le petit groupe de l'orphelinat, à la tristesse ambiante s'ajoutait leur inquiétude pour Linoa. La jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et restait dans un coma que le docteur Kadowaki n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Seifer passait des heures à son chevet pendant la journée, ne s'esquivant discrètement que lorsque Squall arrivait. Le garçon travaillait dans son bureau tout le jour et veillait Linoa la nuit, parfois sans rentrer dans sa chambre, dormant quelques petites heures sur la chaise en plastique. Les deux jeunes gens se sentaient incroyablement coupables et la seule fois où ils s'étaient parlé en deux jours, ça avait fini en dispute, avec Seifer presque au bord des larmes. La blonde se sentait incroyablement coupable, surtout que Linoa avait faussé compagnie à Raijin et Fujin pour retourner dans la GGU.

Shu s'avança dans le jardin pour chercher Seifer. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui dire de vive voix, parce que ça les avait concerné toutes les deux et que, même si elle n'aimait pas l'autre fille, elle devait le lui dire quand même de façon courtoise et pas lui cracher cela au visage.

« Seifer. »

La susnommée marchait devant Shu et se retourna en entendant son prénom pour se renfrogner considérablement quand elle vit son interlocutrice. Shu ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Nous avons établi une liste partielle des morts de la GGU, ceux qui ont été tué chez nous. Dans cette liste, il y a Arthur. Je suis désolée, il est mort. »

Seifer pinça les lèvres et devint blême. Enfin, plus blême qu'elle ne l'était parce que depuis que Linoa était dans le coma, la blonde ne semblait pas aller bien. Shu n'aimait pas Seifer mais là, elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé tant l'autre avait l'air mal. Ses yeux étaient distants, comme si Seifer regardait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, et ça mettait Shu incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Je vois. Finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas malin pour lui d'aller à la GGU. »

Shu sursauta, comme si l'autre venait de la gifler. Elle se reprochait elle-même tellement le départ d'Arthur.

« Je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti de la BGU.  
– Il voulait déjà y aller avant. » Seifer évitait de croiser le regard de Shu, ce qui était compréhensible. « T'as juste… accélérer sa décision.  
– J'ai été stupide de me disputer avec toi pour ça. Et d'y avoir impliqué Quistis.  
– Oui. » Shu eut de nouveau l'air d'avoir été giflé et foudroya Seifer du regard. Cette dernière haussa des épaules. « Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? « Non, ce n'est absolument pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. » ? Je suis moi, je ne prends pas de gants pour ce genre de situation.  
– Tu ne veux donc pas me pardonner ?  
– Parce que mon pardon t'importe ? On n'a jamais vraiment pu s'entendre, on ne faisait des efforts que pour Quistis. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Shu hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire avant de retourner dans son bureau. Seifer la regarda partir et haussa les épaules. Elle alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'assit près de Linoa. La jeune brune était toute pâle, presque plus pâle que les draps blancs de son lit, et ses cheveux noirs qui formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage accentuaient encore cette impression. Seifer poussa un soupir et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de son amie. Lorsque sa main survola la bouche de Linoa, elle put sentir sur sa peau un léger souffle, signe que Linoa respirait. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, plongée dans son coma. Seifer soupira à nouveau et lui attrapa la main. Sa peau était gelée et Seifer la frotta doucement, pour y faire revenir un peu de chaleur.

« Hey, Linoa. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors, princesse, faudrait te réveiller… Kadowaki a encore fait des tests mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Et puis, elle est débordée pour s'occuper des morts, même avec l'aide que Quistis et d'autres lui fournissent. J'ai essayé d'aider pour ramasser les corps, mais je n'avais pas le courage de continuer, j'ai arrêté. J'en peux plus, Linoa. Je suis de plus en plus crevée chaque jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que tout est sombre, que je suis en train d'étouffer. Pourquoi t'as pas écouté ce qu'on t'avait demandé, hein ? Tu n'en serais pas là ! s'énerva soudain Seifer avant que sa colère ne retombe tout aussi immédiatement. Tu me manques, Line, je veux te voir réveiller. J'aurais pas dû crier. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments ces derniers temps. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. » Seifer fit une pose et reposa doucement la main de Linoa sur le lit, arrangeant la couverture pour qu'elle la recouvre. « Je dois y aller, Squall va pas tarder et j'ai pas envie de le voir, on va encore s'engueuler. Je reviens demain, c'est promis. »

Seifer se leva et partit. Dans le couloir qui la menait à sa chambre, elle s'arrêta brusquement et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, comme si elle parlait sans son.

_C'est de ta faute ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça que les autres te détestent. Tu as tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Tu gâches toujours tout autour de toi._

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées bizarres puis se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double-tour derrière elle.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Squall s'était assis au chevet de Linoa et lui racontait sa journée, ses doutes. Il lui disait à quel point il voulait la voir se réveiller.

Ils ignoraient tous la nature du coma de Linoa. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était parce que son corps se battait contre la possession que voulait lui imposer l'esprit d'Ultimécia. Et le pire était que Linoa était parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'entourait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler, rien faire pour les prévenir de ce qui arrivait, de l'ennemi qui se trouvait entre leurs murs.

Elle était consciente et ne pouvait rien faire quand Seifer s'asseyait près d'elle pendant des heures et que la magie pernicieuse de la nécromancienne sapait peu à peu la volonté de la jeune fille, quand elle manipulait lentement ses pensées, pour réveiller les mauvais souvenirs, faire grandir la colère, la souffrance et la haine, parce que c'était par les émotions négatives qu'elle arrivait à contrôler l'esprit des gens. Linoa pouvait voir tous les souvenirs, toute la souffrance de Seifer, tous ses sentiments, l'amour qu'elle cachait pour Squall, la trahison, la colère, la douleur immense de son enfance. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour essuyer les larmes de Seifer, pour empêcher Ultimécia de continuer.

L'esprit de Linoa hurlait mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, à part la sorcière qui ricanait. Le plus dur était de savoir qu'Ultimécia tentait de prendre possession de Seifer uniquement parce que Linoa était trop faible pour l'intéresser. Si seulement elle était assez forte pour épargner cette souffrance à Seifer !

Les jours suivants, Seifer était toujours assise à ses côtés et lui parlait. Et Linoa entendait les mots d'Ultimécia s'enfoncer dans l'esprit de Seifer, pour lui faire mal. Plus Seifer restait près de Linoa, lui parlait, s'ouvrait à elle en toute confiance et plus les sortilèges d'Ultimécia pouvaient enfoncer leurs racines profondément dans la psyché de Seifer, la parasitant petit à petit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seifer sortait chaque fois de l'infirmerie plus perdue, plus fragile qu'à son entrée et Linoa pleurait pour elle. Parce qu'elle pouvait elle aussi voir dans l'esprit de Seifer. Elle pouvait voir les souvenirs de Seifer de ces derniers jours, quand elle s'arrêtait brusquement en plein milieu d'une tâche, lorsque les mots d'Ultimécia revenaient la hanter, la tourmenter, la rendre folle.

Elle voulait hurler quand Squall s'asseyait près d'elle pour lui raconter sa journée et lui disait parfois à quel point il en voulait à Seifer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui dire ce qui se passait, le supplier de prendre soin de leur amie déjà si brisée. Il était le seul qui pouvait aider Seifer, le seul qui aurait les mots suffisants pour briser les maléfices dont Ultimécia entourait la jeune femme.

OoOoO

Il leur fallut cinq jours pour faire l'aller et retour. La BGU s'était posée près d'une petite ville portuaire, à proximité de l'orphelinat. Les étudiants profitèrent d'être enfin sur la terre ferme pour sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Seifer marchait, morose, dans la campagne, au bord des hautes falaises. Elle avait quitté la ville et son bruit, la foule l'avait rendue nerveuse et irritable. Le bord de mer était calme, ensoleillé mais ça n'avait pas suffi à apaiser les nerfs de la jeune fille. Guidée par elle-ne-savait-quoi, elle dirigea ses pas vers une petite crique et descendit sur la plage. Elle se sentait étrangère à son propre corps, vide, comme une espèce de fantôme. Les jours passés au chevet de Linoa prenaient leur dû. Elle ne remarqua que tardivement qu'un bateau était amarré et qu'un jeune homme bien connu se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Drace ?

Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour Seifer. Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air bien pâle.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Comme si ses pensées étaient perdues dans un brouillard, Seifer ne trouva pas la force de tirer sa gunblade pour l'en menacer. Ou celle de crier ou d'appeler d'autres Seeds par son téléphone. A quoi bon ?

« Linoa ne se réveille pas.  
– Je sais. » Drace s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Seifer, qui ne se dégagea pas. « Je sais aussi comment la sauver, comment faire qu'elle se réveille.  
– Vraiment ? »

Les brumes étaient un peu parties et Seifer retrouvait un peu de clarté dans sa propre tête. Drace s'en rendit compte, elle se méfiait de l'offre.

« Linoa est possédée par l'esprit de la sorcière. L'esprit ne partira que s'il trouve un autre réceptacle. Et j'en ai un. » Drace fit un geste en direction du bateau et Seifer y distingua une jeune adolescente assise. « Il suffit que tu l'amènes dans la BGU et qu'elle touche Linoa. Elle accueillera l'esprit de la sorcière et Linoa se réveillera. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
– Je ne trahirais pas la BGU. »

Seifer avait le regard hanté et elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir de la plage. Drace ne fit pas un geste pour la rattraper. Il savait que la jeune fille était déjà elle-même trop sous l'emprise de la sorcière pour se rebeller vraiment. Il ne suffisait que de peu de temps, maintenant, pour qu'elle bascule de leur côté.

_Bientôt_, susurra à ses oreilles la voix d'Ultimécia et il eut un sourire cruel.

Oui, bientôt.

OoOoO

Hagarde, déboussolée, Seifer se dirigea vers le bureau de Squall. Elle devait lui parler, lui dire que Drace fabriquait quelque chose. Lui dire ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'état de Linoa. Elle devait…

Seifer poussa la porte et Squall lui jeta un regard noir. Ah oui, c'était vrai aussi, Squall la haïssait depuis que Linoa était dans le coma. _Comme tout le monde._

Raijin et Fujin ne l'avaient pas assez surveillée quand ils en avaient la garde et elle s'était esquivée pour entrer dans la GGU et _c'était de leur faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans le coma_. Et elle était responsable de Raijin et Fujin. _Et ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute._

Squall pinça les lèvres. Il avait des cernes prononcées sous les yeux et une intense expression de colère sur le visage.

« Va-t'en, siffla-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.  
– J'ai à te parler.  
– Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, Almassy. Ni l'envie.  
– C'est à propos de Linoa. Et de Drace. »

Squall se leva brutalement et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Seifer.

« Ne parle pas de Linoa ! Si Raijin et Fujin l'avaient correctement surveillée, elle n'aurait pas été blessée !  
– Elle… Elle n'aurait pas dû faire l'idiote et revenir ainsi dans la GGU alors qu'elle savait que c'était dangereux ! »

Une rage soudaine naquit dans le cœur de Squall en entendant les derniers mots de Seifer. Il savait bien, au fond de lui, que la jeune fille avait raison, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Il tendit les mains en avant et poussa violemment Seifer. La blonde perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Quistis, qui venait d'arriver, s'agenouilla avec hâte près d'elle. Squall grinça des dents.

« Va-t'en maintenant ! »

Quistis regarda, éberluée, Seifer se relever et quitter la salle. Elle se retourna vers Squall, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça. Elle se sent déjà suffisamment mal avec ce qui est arrivée. Elle ne mange et ne dort presque plus !  
– Je sais, je sais. » Squall passa une main sur son visage et eut l'air brusquement très très fatigué. Il soupira, maintenant que sa brusque colère était passée. « Je m'excuserai la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Juste, l'entendre parler de Linoa m'a mis en rogne.  
– Je comprends, soupira Quistis en hochant la tête. Squall, demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant intensément, as-tu dormi la nuit dernière ?  
– Un peu. Deux, trois heures, quand j'étais au chevet de Linoa.  
– Et la nuit d'avant ?  
– Pareil, je crois. » Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer d'une voix mordante. « Je sais pas ! Quel est le rapport avec la situation ?  
– Parce que tu es complètement épuisée et que ta fatigue te fait montrer injuste ! Regarde, tu viens presque de m'agresser alors que je ne te posais qu'une simple question ! »

Squall la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Vaincu, il se laissa tomber sur son siège. C'était vrai qu'entre travailler la journée sur ses dossiers et veiller la nuit sur Linoa, il ne dormait que très peu depuis cinq jours. Normalement, dans une telle situation, Seifer serait venu depuis longtemps pour le sortir de son bureau et le forcer à se reposer, mais il venait de la chasser de manière injuste, parce qu'il était en colère après elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? soupira-t-il en direction de Quistis, parce que Quistis avait toujours de bonnes idées et incarnait la raison.  
– Va te reposer. Je veillerais sur Linoa ce soir. Et tu diras pardon à Seifer quand tu la reverras. » Quistis sourit, apaisante. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien, tu verras. Tu dois juste te laisser un peu de temps. »

OoOoO

Seifer s'était rendue au chevet de Linoa, après cette dispute, pour lui parler de ce qui était arrivé. Ça lui faisait du bien, de parler à son amie, ça l'apaisait.

_Parce qu'elle est vraiment ton amie ? Tu la haïssais !_

Non, non, c'était faux. Elle adorait Linoa, elle adorait son sourire, sa gentillesse. Linoa éclairait son quotidien comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Elle était comme sa petite sœur.

_Qui essayes-tu de tromper ! Regarde bien tes sentiments ! Tu la détestais, tu étais jalouse d'elle ! Parce que Squall t'ignore quand elle est là ! _

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Linoa, c'était sa meilleure amie !

_Avoue, quand tu as compris qu'elle était dans le coma, tu étais bien contente ! Parce que, comme ça, l'attention de Squall te reviendrait ! Dommage qu'il en soit aussi entiché, hein ! Il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle crève ! _

Non, elle ne voulait pas la voir dans le coma ! Elle voulait qu'elle se réveille ! Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se réveille, même si Squall devait la haïr, mais juste que Linoa ouvre les yeux, elle le suppliait ! Tant pis ce qu'elle devait faire si elle pouvait sauver Linoa !

_Il te hait déjà. Et puis, n'importe quoi, vraiment ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas l'offre de Drace, alors ?_

Drace était un traître, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir la BGU aussi !

_Alors arrête de te voiler la face. Tu ne fais rien parce que tu n'as pas envie que la situation change ! Pour toi, le monde entier tourne autour de ton petit nombril, tu es une fille profondément égoïste ! Tu as bien mérité que les autres te haïssent !_

Les autres ne la haïssaient pas ! Ils l'aimaient ! Ils étaient sa famille et ils l'aimaient comme elle les aimait. Ils ne la laisseraient pas. Jamais.

_Ils t'ont déjà laissé une fois en t'oubliant. Et même, regarde avant l'attaque comme ils t'ont caché quelque chose. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ce que c'était ? Non, hein ! Ils ne t'aiment pas et tu le sais. Quistis n'a rien fait pour toi, cette après-midi, quand Squall s'est montré aussi cruel, pas vrai ? Ils ne sont pas ta famille. As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé à ta vraie famille ? Ils sont morts, des soldats les ont tués. Tu as vu leur sang, tu as vu les flammes. Ils sont morts, ta famille est morte, et tes amis ne t'ont jamais aimé, toujours trahi ! Tu es seule. _

Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas sa famille, pas ça. Pas ses parents morts pour leur donner une chance de fuir, pas sa grande sœur et son petit frère tombés sous les balles d'un monstre au corps humain, pas le feu par tout et l'odeur des corps qui brûlaient et tout ce qu'elle connaissait mort, et elle toute seule au milieu, pas ça, pas ça, s'il vous plait, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas ça, s'il vous plait. Pas sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas être seule !

_Tu es seule ! Tu as tout perdu ce jour-là. Ultimécia pourrait te les rendre, Drace te l'a dit. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Pourquoi refuses-tu cette possibilité ? _

Non, elle ne pouvait pas !

_Lâche ! Tu es une lâche ! C'est ça la vérité, mais tu as toujours eu trop peur de l'entendre !_

Une main secoua l'épaule de Seifer et elle se retourna d'un bond, surprise. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Kadowaki. La doctoresse la scrutait intensément.

« Seifer, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu parles toute seule, tu es vraiment fatiguée.  
– Mais…  
– Linoa ne va pas s'envoler. Tu as besoin de repos. Je te promets que je te ferais prévenir s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Va te reposer, tu as des cernes qui te mangent la moitié de ton visage.  
– Vous me préviendrez, c'est bien promis ?  
– Promis. Seifer, je sais que c'est dur comme situation mais tu as besoin de te reposer avant de devenir folle.  
– Je…  
– Rien du tout. Va te reposer. »

Kadowaki la fit sortir de l'infirmerie gentiment mais fermement. Seifer se dirigea à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa le mur blanc en face d'elle sans vraiment le voir. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus étrange avant de commencer à bouger sans son et Seifer se balança lentement d'avant en arrière.

_Même Kadowaki n'a pas envie de te voir, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a chassé de l'infirmerie. Pauvre Seifer, abandonnée par tout le monde. Personne ne t'aime._

C'était faux. Elle était aimée.

_Par qui ? Par tes amis de l'orphelinat ? Allez, combien de fois tu as parlé avec eux depuis le coma de Linoa ? Ou même depuis Trabia ? Remarque, ils n'ont pas essayé de te parler aussi. Ils ne t'aiment pas, sinon ils viendraient vers toi. Regarde comme ils entourent Squall et te délaissent ! Squall a toujours eu ce que tu voulais et il s'en est toujours fichu, n'est-ce pas rageant ? Avoue que malgré ton amour, tu le hais lui aussi !_

Seifer retint un sanglot. Elle ne haïssait pas Squall, il était la personne la plus importante du monde pour elle ! Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie !

_Mais lui n'a pas besoin de toi, il te l'a bien fait comprendre, pas vrai ? Il t'a complètement rejeté, il ne veut pas de toi ! Qui te voudrait de toute façon ? Tu ne fais que blesser les gens autour de toi, les considérer comme des larbins, des objets ! Dès que quelqu'un te contrarie, tu l'envoies à l'infirmerie. Peux-tu te rappeler de ce que tu as fait à Quistis quand elle t'a provoqué ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle soit déchue de son statut d'enseignement, juste pour la blesser, parce que tu savais à quel point elle aimait son travail. Tu es une salope égoïste, Seifer, et c'est pour ça que tu es seule. N'est-ce pas ce que Squall t'avait dit ? Que tout le monde serait bien plus heureux si tu n'existais pas ?_

Mais que cette voix se taise, qu'elle se taise maintenant ! Qu'elle arrête de parler, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre !

_Mais je suis toi, Seifer. Je suis tout le côté noir que tu refuses d'admettre. Je suis ta colère et ta haine, ton envie et ta jalousie. Je suis tous les petits sentiments désagréables que tu ne veux pas reconnaître. Je suis ta mesquinerie et ta méchanceté. Je suis tous tes remords et tes regrets et je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille !_

Elle n'était pas ça !

_Si et tu le sais. C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas, de voir que tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres ? Tu es comme eux, tu veux le pouvoir, la gloire, la force. Tu veux être aimée et crainte. _

Elle voulait juste trouver sa place avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait que Linoa se réveille, que Squall la regarde à nouveau, que les autres rient avec elle.

_Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, si tu veux que Linoa se réveille. Mais tu es lâche et tu n'en feras rien et les autres continueront à te haïr pour ça !_

Il y eut comme un ricanement puis Seifer sursauta, comme tirée d'une transe. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée, comme si elle avait passé la journée à courir partout, et elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Ses pensées ne la laissaient plus en paix. Ce phénomène avait commencé peu après le coma de Linoa et c'était aggravé au fil des jours. Quand Seifer ferma enfin les yeux, la voix la poursuivit dans ses rêves.

OoOoO

Linoa hurla silencieusement ce soir, quand Seifer lui raconta sa dispute avec Squall, et qu'elle entendit les mots empoisonnés qu'Ultimécia déversait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle hurla et pleura, de douleur pour Seifer, de colère contre Squall même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir, de rage contre Ultimécia.

Longtemps après le départ de son amie, elle continua à hurler, parce qu'elle savait maintenant que plus rien ne pourrait aider Seifer. Elle pouvait entendre les caquètements de jubilation que poussait la sorcière dans son esprit, ainsi que les paroles méchantes qu'Ultimécia sifflait à son encontre, joli pantin.

La responsable de cette situation, c'était elle, Linoa. Parce que si elle n'avait pas agi de façon aussi sotte, Ultimécia n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de prendre le contrôle de Seifer.

_C'était sa faute._

Linoa se haïssait.

OoOoO

Le surlendemain, Squall croisa Seifer dans les couloirs. Il voulut l'arrêter, pour lui parler, s'excuser et lui demander pourquoi elle était venue le voir ce soir-là mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, les yeux rivés droits devant elle. Squall tendit la main pour l'atteindre mais Quistis, près de lui, l'en arrêta.

« Je sais que tu dois t'excuser mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour elle, vu comme elle était pressée. Elle doit sans doute se rendre à l'infirmerie.  
– Mais il n'est même pas neuf heures du matin !  
– Je sais, soupira son aînée. Elle y passe encore plus de temps que toi, ce n'est pas sain mais à part la mettre dehors de force, on ne peut pas l'empêcher de rester au chevet de Linoa. »

Squall hocha la tête lentement mais tenta quand même d'apercevoir Seifer. La jeune fille s'était déjà trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse la voir alors il haussa les épaules.

« Un problème ? se renseigna Quistis.  
– Je ne sais pas. Juste que Seifer avait l'air étrange, quand on l'a croisé.  
– Tu trouves ? » Quistis leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le plafond, un peu pensive. « Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que sa démarche était un peu raide. » Elle sourit légèrement. « Ce n'est rien, elle doit manquer de sommeil ou autre. Allez, on doit se dépêcher pour finir ses dossiers. »

Squall acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens accélérèrent pour atteindre le bureau de Squall. Le mauvais pressentiment de ce dernier fut vite oublié. Plus tard, le brun regretterait de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention.

OoOoO

Seifer s'assit près de Linoa et cette dernière eut un frémissement fantomatique. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, vite, que quelqu'un vienne aider Seifer ! Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider avant que la sorcière ne prenne complètement le contrôle de son esprit et la pousse à faire quelque d'irréparable ! De l'aide, s'il vous plait !

Linoa sentit Seifer prendre une de ses mains avec la plus grande douceur et embrasser doucement sa paume.

« Je n'hésite plus, Linoa. » La jeune fille frémit à l'accent de folie dans la voix de son amie. Une larme glissa au coin de ses yeux, suivit sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux. C'était fini, Ultimécia avait gagné. « Je vais te sauver, je sais comment faire. Sois encore un peu patiente, tu vas vite te réveiller. Je t'aime. »

Seifer reposa doucement la main de Linoa sur le lit et se pencha sur elle pour poser un léger baiser sur son front.

Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie et la BGU et se dirigea vers la petite crique où elle avait vu Drace. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention au chemin la première fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver. Ses pieds la menaient tous seuls au bon endroit. Drace était au milieu de la plage et l'attendait. Il savait déjà qu'elle viendrait. Et Seifer savait déjà qu'il était au courant de sa venue. Comment ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas et ce n'était pas important, de toute façon. Un sourire identique naquit sur les lèvres de Seifer et de Drace lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Bonjour. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision.  
– Oui. Explique-moi ce que je dois faire.  
– Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Il suffit que tu amènes Aïfe jusqu'à Linoa. Lorsqu'Aïfe touchera Linoa, l'esprit d'Ultimécia passera dans son corps et Linoa sera délivrée. Tu devras m'amener ensuite Aïfe, elle risquera d'être perturbée par les événements, et elle aura sans doute besoin que tu la guides. C'est d'accord ?  
– Oui, j'amène Aïfe jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis je te la ramène.  
– Parfait. »

Drace leva la main et caressa doucement la joue de Seifer. La jeune fille ne le repoussa pas et pencha même sa tête de côté pour accentuer la caresse.

« Je suis le seul qui t'aime vraiment, lui chuchota Drace.  
– Je sais. »

Il put enfin voir correctement les yeux de Seifer et eut un large sourire. Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient dilatées, comme si elle était droguée, et elle regardait droit devant elle, sans ciller. C'était la preuve du contrôle mental d'Ultimécia. Il se tourna pour aller jusqu'au bateau. Aïfe se leva et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre de l'embarcation. C'était une adolescente de petite taille, un peu plus jeune qu'eux – elle avait quinze ans – aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux noisette remplis d'amour. Elle ressemblait à un petit chiot affectueux. Drace n'avait eu besoin que de quelques paroles pour qu'elle vienne lui manger dans la main. La petite idiote pensait qu'il était son chevalier, son prince charmant. Aveuglée par son amour, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa seule utilité résidait dans la capacité que son corps avait à se synchroniser avec l'esprit de la sorcière. Drace la sacrifiait sans état d'âme pour permettre à Ultimécia d'obtenir un nouveau corps dans ce monde. Et Aïfe pensait qu'il l'aimait. Quelle petite idiote. La seule femme qu'il voulait, la seule femme capable de devenir sa reine noire et de régner à ses côtés était Seifer.

Il regarda Seifer s'éloigner avec Aïfe et retint un rire un peu fou.

_Merci, chevalier. En récompense de tes services je te donnerais celle que tu désires._

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Il l'avait déjà. Seifer ne le savait juste pas encore.

OoOoO

Seifer marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, Aïfe sur ses talons. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et elle tenait presque la manche de Seifer pour se rassurer. Elle avait envie de disparaître sous terre à chaque fois que quelqu'un regardait dans sa direction. Et si une personne la reconnaissait et la démasquait ? Elle échouerait dans sa mission et le seigneur Drace serait déçu. Elle manqua de sursauter quand un instructeur s'arrêta devant elle et la jeune femme qui la menait.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
– Cette fille est malade, indiqua Seifer d'une voix mécanique. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est rien.  
– Très bien. »

L'homme hocha la tête et les dépassa, tandis que Seifer reprenait sa marche et qu'Aïfe trottina pour la rattraper. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pour le moment personne dans le bureau et Seifer traversa la salle jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle entra à l'intérieur sans regarder en arrière et Aïfe la suivit, après un instant d'hésitation.

Une jeune fille, très belle, était allongée, endormie sur le lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une auréole autour de sa tête et lui donnaient l'air encore plus pâle. Aïfe regarda Seifer avancer la main et caresser doucement le front de l'endormie. Puis, la blonde leva les yeux vers elle.

« C'est Linoa. C'est elle qui a l'esprit d'Ultimécia. Touche-là. »

Aïfe hocha la tête en souriant. Maintenant qu'elle était au bon endroit, pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avança la main et la posa sur le front de la jeune fille. Au début, elle ne sentit qu'un léger picotement et quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit.

_Es-tu consentante, humaine ?_

_Oui, je le suis._

Alors, une immense douleur lui brûla l'âme et eut l'impression qu'on la lacérait de l'intérieur. Ses souvenirs, ses émotions, son identité même étaient mis en pièces. Qui était-elle ?

Sa conscience résista quelques secondes puis disparut.

Aïfe n'était plus là.

OoOoO

Seifer regarda sans bouger, sans qu'aucune pensée ne lui effleure l'esprit, juste un vague dégoût quand la fille toucha Linoa. Elle regarda sans bouger le visage d'Aïfe se déformer en une grimace de douleur horrible. Elle regarda sans bouger quand Aïfe s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard sur le lit, comme un pantin à qui on venait de couper les fils qui le faisaient se mouvoir. Puis, la fille se releva et Seifer l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs. La fille se laissa faire, poupée docile. Ultimécia n'avait pas encore bien maîtrisé le corps, son esprit s'habituait lentement à son nouveau vêtement de chair et était concentré pour le moment à le faire bouger. Elle devait vite quitter cet endroit, le territoire de ses ennemis. Lorsque Seifer l'avait attrapé, Ultimécia avait infusé un ordre dans son esprit, celui de partir le plus rapidement possible. Et Seifer avait hoché lentement la tête et la guidait à travers les couloirs.

Dehors, sur la lande, elles croisèrent Irvine et Zell. Seifer leva la main pour les saluer sans s'arrêter. Irvine fronça les sourcils, la jeune rousse lui disait quelque chose, et leur coupa la route, les forçant à s'arrêter. Il regarda alternativement Seifer puis l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait. Zell se tenait sur le côté, un peu perdu.

« Tu ne viens pas de Galbadia, toi ? Je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vu là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Seifer, il se passe quoi ? »

_Elimine-les !_

Irvine n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Il vit juste le bras de Seifer se tendre dans sa direction et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cou, puis il s'effondra.

Zell observa, incrédule, Seifer assommer proprement Irvine d'une manchette sur la nuque. En deux grands pas, il vint se placer près d'elle, pour la secouer et faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir des réponses à son comportement. Seifer tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant s'approcher et Zell retint un mouvement de recul. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient trop fixes, regardant droit devant eux sans ciller et elle avait les pupilles dilatées. Elle ne semblait même pas le reconnaître. Zell se crispa quand Seifer tendit la main vers lui, prêt à se battre si jamais elle essayait de l'attaquer comme Irvine, mais un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres et il sentit un souffle magique l'effleurer. Une immense fatigue le saisit et il s'effondra à son tour. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Seifer d'utiliser de la magie, qu'est-ce qui se passait, au nom d'Hyne ?

OoOoO

L'esprit d'Ultimécia caqueta joyeusement en voyant les deux Seeds à terre. C'était ses ennemis et ils étaient vaincus ! Quelle euphorie ! Et quel dommage qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore suffisamment ce nouveau corps, elle aurait aimé les tuer avec sa magie, le plus lentement possible.

Elle avait beaucoup à faire pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. A ses côtés, Seifer s'agitait à nouveau, petit pantin aux fils mal ajustés. L'humaine avait une personnalité forte, difficile à soumettre. Par chance, les derniers événements avaient troublé son égo et Ultimécia n'avait eu plus beaucoup de mal à briser son esprit. Petit pantin attendait ses ordres, la rencontre imprévue avait troublé son petit pantin, il avait besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Petit pantin, petit pantin…

Ultimécia eut un nouveau ricanement et, d'une pensée, elle indiqua à son petit pantin où allait. La crique où les attendait Drace, vite, siffla-t-elle dans son esprit. Et petit pantin remit un pied devant l'autre. Son chevalier s'inclina devant elle et lui baisa la main en la voyant. Brave chevalier, brave serviteur, si mauvais, si parfait. Il l'aida à monter dans le bateau avant d'en redescendre et d'aller chercher Seifer. S'il voulait. Pour tous ses services, Ultimécia pouvait bien lui offrir cette humaine, dont il était si délicieusement et si follement obsédé. Délicieuse perversion. Elle lui ferait même un meilleur cadeau. Pendant la traversée, elle déverserait davantage de haine et de colère dans l'esprit de l'humaine, pour la remodeler à leur image, pour qu'elle devienne la compagne parfaite de son chevalier. Sa reine noire, murmura-t-elle avec un amusement mauvais.

Elle briserait tout ce qui était encore bon en l'humaine, pour qu'elle devienne sa plus parfaite et sa plus dévouée marionnette, au sang-froid et à la cruauté exemplaire.

Son chevalier allait l'adorer.

* * *

Je ne suis déjà plus ici ! *pars en courant*

Dis très vite (avant de me remettre à fuir pour ne pas me faire lyncher) : Coma se réfère aussi bien à Linoa (pour des raisons évidentes) qu'à Seifer, qui se retrouve aussi "comateuse" à cause du contrôle d'Ultimécia.

*se remet à courir*


End file.
